Sentimientos Prohibidos
by EnterradoR
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Vegeta, vuelve para pedirle ayuda. Pero el príncipe saiyajin jamás podría haber imaginado lo que ayudarlo podría acarrear... dejando escapar sentimientos por alguien más que no debería sentir...
1. Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! Primera vez que publico en esta página, así que espero haber subido bien el fic porque el inglés no es mi fuerte xD También tengo que advertir que el fic tendrá lemon explícito así que no es recomendable a menores de 15 años. También quiero darle saludos a Chispeg por sus ánimos ^^ Ojalá les guste el fic, ¡disfrútenlo!

_**Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada**_

La oscuridad de la noche había llegado hacía más de dos horas, pero él recién se había dado cuenta de aquello. Lo cierto era que entrenar en su cámara de gravedad lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Por eso le encantaba tanto ese lugar. Olvidar su pasado… sus problemas, su frustración por no poder superar a Kakarotto… ahí sólo se concentraba en la lucha y nada más. Pero no todo en la vida era pelear… ¡también había que comer! Y eso era casi tan importante como lo primero. Lástima que Bulma no se encontraba en casa para prepararle una comida sabrosa y decente. Había tenido que salir, junto a sus padres, a la fiesta de matrimonio de una amiga. Por supuesto ella lo invitó, pero él obviamente no iría a esas estupideces, menos a socializar con ridículos humanos.

Por cierto, su hijo se encontraba con Goten, en la casa de Kakarotto. Aunque le molestaba esa gran amistad que había formado Trunks con el hijo de su eterno rival, debía aceptar que Trunks era muy feliz jugando y compartiendo con él.

Ya había pasado varios años en la Tierra y un año entero desde la derrota de Majin Boo. El hombre de cabello puntiagudo y amplia frente, sabía que había cambiado mucho desde entonces. ¿Quién podría predecir, hace solamente unos años atrás, que se enamoraría de Bulma? ¿Qué tendría un hijo al cual querría más que a su propia vida? ¿Qué daría su vida para derrotar a esa goma rosada con tal de proteger a los suyos? ¿Y hasta que aceptaría fusionarse con su eterno rival? Sí, ya no podía negarlo, había cambiado. Para bien o para mal ya no era aquel hombre frío… sin sentimientos ni piedad que había aterrizado en la Tierra. Aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía muy bien que el cambio había sido para mejor. Una sonrisa brotó en su rostro al pensarlo.

Ahora estaba solo, pero no le parecía mal, así podría disfrutar de la soledad sin molestos gritos de su pareja ni fastidiosos chillidos de su hijo.

Avanzó por el camino que lleva desde su cámara de gravedad hasta la casa de la Capsule Corp., donde le esperaba una buena y gran cantidad de comida, que su mujer preparó anticipadamente para ganarse su permiso. Sino lo hacía hasta hubiera sido capaz de amarrarla a la cama con tal de que no fuese a esa estúpida fiesta.

Por un momento detuvo su andar, pensando en como Bulma encontraba la manera de venirle a su mente una y otra vez. Era increíble, por cualquier cosa la recordaba, cualquier cosa le traía cálidos recuerdos de su amada. Sí, tenía que aceptarlo… Ahora que no estaba junto a él la extrañaba demasiado. Su sonrisa, sus regaños, su mirada desafiante… su aroma tan exquisitamente cautivante… su sensualidad… sus gemidos…

"Bulma… si supieras cuanto te extraño te morirías mujer" –dijo el príncipe para sí mismo.

Dió un suspiro y alzó su mirada hacia el cielo. Se veía muy hermoso… demasiado. Las estrellas resplandecían con todo su esplendor y la luna intentaba opacarlas como si envidia tuviera de ellas. De pronto, agitó su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos. Él, ¿pensando en lo bella que estaba la noche? ¿Esos golpes que se dió en su cámara de gravedad le habrían dañado la mente? Vegeta sonrió espontáneamente… ¿pero es que acaso él no podía apreciar la belleza de la noche? ¿Por qué no? Cierto era que había cambiado, pero después de tantos años no se iba a convertir en un insecto sentimental… por una vez que apreciará la hermosura de la noche no pasaría nada. Una sonrisa nació en su cara.

Dejo que el cálido viento nocturno le acariciara su faz una vez más. Sintió deseos de quedarse ahí mismo, tirarse en el pasto y disfrutar de la noche… Pero no, su estómago era más fuerte. Así que acelerando el paso fue directamente hacia el refrigerador. Comenzó a sacar las toneladas de comida que su esposa le había dejado y sonrió al ver enormes carnes de dinosaurio esperando "alegres" por ser devoradas… al menos eso le parecía a él. Dispuso la mesa rápidamente mientras colocaba la comida en el microondas para calentarla, sintiendo como la hiel le pedía a gritos un trozo de esos jugosos bistec. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Un sonido que jamás había escuchado antes. Aquello lo alertó enseguida, se puso de pie y frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a lo que había sentido. Pensó desde donde había provenido el sonido y su mente le indicó que había sido en la salida de la casa, cerca de donde su cámara de gravedad yacía.

"¡Mi cámara de gravedad!" –gritó con suma preocupación. Si a su templo le pasaba algo seguro le daba un infarto. ¡Sólo él y nadie más que él tenía derecho a destruir su cámara!

Pensando en eso apresuró el paso con un semblante sombrío que aterrorizaría al peor de sus enemigos. Cualquier insecto que se atreviera a lastimar su preciada cámara de gravedad lo pagaría con su vida. Camino raudo hasta cerciorarse de que su templo no tenía el más mínimo rasguño… Y por suerte así era. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que no se trataba de lo que temía.

¿Pero qué había sido entonces? Sus sentidos estaban desarrollados al máximo de sus capacidades y su oído destacaba entre todos ellos. Cierto era que no podía, ni tampoco podría, compararse al agudo oído de Piccoro y demás nameks, pero en la escala saiyajin su oído estaba sumamente desarrollado. ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse del lugar desde donde provinó el sonido?

De pronto algo le impidió seguir pensando… se vió obligado a retroceder porque múltiples rayos eléctricos comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar quizás quién sabe de donde.

"¿Pero que mierda está sucediendo?" –exclamó Vegeta completamente desorientado.

Debió retroceder algunos metros más porque los rayos eléctricos seguían apareciendo en el lugar como por arte de magia. Segundos más tarde una gran esfera difusa puede verse en el lugar. Vegeta tuvo la idea de acercarse, pero los numerosos rayos eléctricos se lo impidieron. La visión era tan sorprendente como extraña. Todo el sector comenzó a deformarse y volverse borroso y él, sorprendido, vió como el lugar prácticamente se volvía intangible. Pero aún había más. De pronto, los rayos cesaron, pero en su lugar una intensísima luz blanca emergió en el sitio. El destello fue tan potente que el príncipe saiyajin sintió un doloroso ardor en los ojos, obligándose a cubrirse con los brazos por delante para intentar opacar todo aquel luminoso espectro de luz. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan extraño. Por un momento sólo pudo ver sombras, su visión había quedado demasiado borrosa como para poder distinguir algo más.

Al fijar su vista al frente pudo distinguir, aunque aún de manera borrosa, algo que parecía ser un tipo de nave espacial. Sin demora, una escotilla se abrió de la parte superior y una silueta se dejó caer en el suelo.

Vegeta pudo dilucidar, gracias a la contextura fornida de la figura, a un hombre. Levemente más alto que él. Debido a su visión todavía borrosa, unida a la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo distinguir nada más. No obstante, pudo sentir un ki extrañamente conocido… que le resultaba demasiado familiar, sin siquiera saber el por qué. Si en realidad era de alguien conocido por él, era seguro que a esa persona no la veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pasaron los segundos y gradualmente su visión iba volviendo a la normalidad; gracias a eso, pudo ver que aquel sujeto esbozó una sonrisa. Esto lo extraño aún más, ya que no era para nada común que alguien le sonriera a él.

El sujeto mueve su mano derecha hacia la espalda y saca un objeto alargado que tenía casi el mismo tamaño de su espalda. No podía ser otra cosa más que un arma.

Esa imagen relampagueó en el cerebro de Vegeta. Esa visión ya la había visto antes… esa manera de sacar el arma. Esa sonrisa. Ese ki… era increíble. ¿Acaso era quién pensaba que era?

El muchacho tomó el arma por la empuñadura y se la lanzó a Vegeta para que la sujetase. El príncipe sayajin, a pesar de su visión todavía borrosa, cogió el arma con prestancia y reconoció enseguida que sí se trataba de lo que estaba suponiendo… una espada.

Totalmente sorprendido, no pudó evitar parpadear como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Tragó saliva inconscientemente, sintiendo una amalgama de emociones que luchaban por imponerse una a la otra.

"Hola… papá" –saludó el joven con una sonrisa tan enorme como cálida.

Sí, era Trunks del futuro…

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.**_

Sí, ahí estaba justo en frente suyo… su hijo. Imágenes del torneo de Cell se vinieron a su cabeza en un flashback mental. Esa escena donde esa lagartija atravesó el cuerpo de Trunks con una onda de energía. Cómo olvidar la furia y desesperación que despertó en él ese hecho tan trágico.

Trunks, por su parte, se había dado cuenta que su padre había estado en el mismo lugar donde su nave apareció, quedando momentáneamente ciego por la intensidad de la luz. Por esa razón, le había lanzado su espada… para que pudiera reconocerlo. La emoción que sentía por ver a su padre nuevamente, lo embargaba completamente. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, tal como hace un hijo al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo… pero… ¡era Vegeta! Así que mejor no lo hizo para no perder algún brazo o un ojo.  
Un profundo silencio se sintió en el ambiente por varios segundos. La emoción se podía sentir por todo el sitio. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Pero a pesar de eso, ambos no habían cambiado en nada. Trunks seguía casi igual que cuando se vieron por primera vez, el mismo aire jovial, la misma forma de mirar… ¡hasta la misma ropa! Se podía ver que aquella chaqueta con el logo de Capsule Corp. era su favorita.

Vegeta respiró profundo. Jamás se había esperado una visita tan inesperada. ¿Como debía reaccionar? Las ganas de abrazarlo fueron fuertes… pero no podía permitirse tanta cursilería.  
Ante su inusitado silencio escuchó la primera pregunta de Trunks.

"Papá… ¿estás bien?" –preguntó algo preocupado.

"¿A qué viniste?" –se oyó una respuesta seca.

Trunks dio un suspiro, su padre seguía siendo el mismo hombre… terco, orgulloso y frío. Igual que cuando lo conoció.

"Bueno, iré directo al grano… pero antes… ¿podríamos comer algo? Me muero de hambre" –dijo sonríendo mientras se tocaba el estómago.

"Hambre…" –pensó Vegeta enseguida. Y al instante, recordó que había dejado sabrosos muslos de dinosaurio en el microondas…

"¡La puta madre!" –exclamó el moreno.

"¿Eh?" –reaccionó confundido su hijo. "Bueno, si tanto te molesta que coma, entonces te digo enseguida a qué he venido" –añadió molesto.

"No me refería a eso, insecto. Hay presas de dinosaurio en el microondas y ya deben estar más que tostadas"

"Ah, era eso" –sonrió aliviado. "Pues que esperamos"

Y ambos en un segundo ya estaban en el microondas. Por suerte, los bistec aún eran comestibles. Tendrían sabor a quemado pero con hambre eso no importaba.

Trunks se sorprendió al ver la casa sola. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su madre… bueno mejor dicho, su otra madre. Se rió solo al pensar que tenía dos mamis. La que lo esperaba en su tiempo y aquella que tuvo la suerte de poder vivir con Vegeta.

"¿Mi mamá no está?" –preguntó con extrañeza.

"Salió a una estúpida fiesta. Llega al amanecer" –respondió mientras seguía tragando.

"Ah, ya veo. Me muero por ganas de verla. ¿Ha cambiado mucho?" –preguntó con ansiedad. Después de todo habían pasado más de ocho años desde su última visita a este tiempo.

"No; sigue igual de terca, regañona, insolente y gritona"

Trunks se rió de buena gana. Ciertamente habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

"Por eso se llevan tan bien" –bromeó con su padre.

Vegeta esbozó una leve sonrisa. Trunks se veía feliz. Ya no tenía esa mirada triste que solía verle hace ocho años. Tenía una mirada muy jovial y en su tono de voz tan animado se podía apreciar que se sentía muy feliz.

"Supongo qué no viniste sólo a saludar" –le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

"Sí, es verdad. Algo terrible sucedió en mi tiempo y ya no sé que hacer" –cambió su tono animado por uno lleno de preocupación.

"¿Acaso no pudiste vencer a esa lagartija de Célula?" –espetó el príncipe.

"No, eso fue pan comido. Igual que eliminar a los androides. Pero últimamente mucha gente está muriendo en nuestro tiempo. Y no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué. Sólo aparecen cádaveres por una ciudad y luego por otra… y así sucesivamente. Nadie sabe nada ni qué es lo que lo está causando. Todos los posibles testigos mueren en el lugar. Es demasiado misterioso y no he podido hacer nada. Por eso vengo a pedir tu ayuda, padre" -le explicó de forma tan seria que hasta su apetito saiyajin había quedado de lado.

Vegeta quedó en silencio reflexionando. Resultaba muy extraño eso que le estaba contando su hijo.

"Esta es una nueva máquina del tiempo" –continuó Trunks. "En ella podemos viajar hasta cuatro personas… incluyéndome a mí" –le explicó a su padre.

En Vegeta apareció una mirada agresiva.

"Supongo que no quieres llevar también al imbécil de Kakarotto" –lanzó con el más agresivo de sus tonos de voz.

"¿Cómo? ¿Goku está vivo?" -preguntó completamente asombrado.

"Sí, pero es una larga historia que no te voy a contar ahora" -respondió Vegeta en forma cortante.

Trunks le dirigió una mirada nerviosa. Sabía la rivalidad que existía entre Goku y su padre, así que no sería nada fácil decirle que, aprovechando que estaba vivo, también quería llevarlo ahora a su tiempo.

"Bueno, padre… él sería de gran ayuda" –se sentía como un ratón presa de un gato.

"¡Por ningún motivo!" –rugió el saiya. "No precisamos ayuda de ese imbécil. Conmigo basta y sobra" –afirmó con ira y convicción.

Trunks suspiró. No tenía caso contradecirle ahora. La decisión de sus ojos no dejaba derecho a réplica alguna. Más tarde lo volvería a intentar, cuando estuviera más "vulnerable".

"Y el pequeño Trunks… ¿dónde está? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

"Está en la casa de Kakarotto jugando con su hijo"

"Ah, Gohan. Como me gustaría verlo. Debe ser un todo un hombre ya" -dijo con emoción.

"No lo creas, sacó la misma ingenuidad… mejor dicho, idiotez, que su padre. Por lo menos salió más inteligente. Lo único que faltaría era que hubiese otro deficiente mental igual a Kakarotto"

Trunks rió de buena gana con el comentario. Aunque Vegeta nunca hacía bromas, su forma de decir las cosas, en ese tono tan serio, a veces resultaba muy divertido.

"De todas maneras no me refería a Gohan" –prosiguió Vegeta. "Hablaba de Goten, su otro hijo"

"¡Vaya! -reaccionó por fin tras la agradable sorpresa- Así que Goku tuvo otro hijo más. Me alegro mucho con la noticia"

Vegeta lo miró concienzudamente. Al parecer no había perdido condición física y su ki, aunque no estuviera luchando, había aumentado desde la última vez que lo vió.

"¿Y ya alcanzaste el Super Saiyajin nivel dos? ¿O es que ni siquiera lo conoces?" –se burló el moreno.

"Sí, ya puedo transformarme en ese nivel, igual que Gohan contra Cell, aunque hace muy poco. Había dejado de entrenar para ayudar en la reconstrucción del mundo. Por suerte retomé el entrenamiento y pude llegar al segundo nivel" -explicó con animada autoestima.

"Perfecto. Si quieres saber todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que viniste pregúntale a Bulma, sabes que a mí no me gusta socializar. Así que vamos a ir a entrenar hasta que llegue tu madre" -ordenó con voz autoritaria.

"Me parece bien" –respondió animadamente Trunks. Cosa que sorprendió a Vegeta, pues suponía que su hijo le diría un sí desganado. "Quiero ver qué tan fuerte te has puesto, padre" –dijo a la vez que dejaba su chaqueta y su espada en un costado.

* * *

"Oh, Bulma. ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu apuesto marido?" –preguntó una amiga suya en la fiesta.

Bulma sintió como le hervía la sangre. Ya varias de sus amigas habían preguntado por su marido. Eso no le molestaba, era bastante normal. Pero que le agregarán palabras como "guapo", "apuesto", "varonil", entre otras más, la sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Acaso no podían decir esposo a secas? ¿Era mucho pedir? Gruñó sintiendo como la rabia la consumía por dentro. Odiaba sentirse así, pero lo cierto es que era muy celosa. Por suerte, su esposo, nunca mostraba interés por otras mujeres. Lo más probable es que no las considerase a su altura. Y eso la tranquilizaba. Con él podía tener la seguridad que jamás pudo tener con Yamcha. Ya que él apenas podía andaba coqueteando con otras. Cómo había cambiado desde que lo conoció. ¡Si hasta le tenía miedo a las mujeres! Y ahora, en cambio, era todo un playboy. Bulma dejo escapar una sonrisa. Vegeta le daba una seguridad que ningún hombre podría darle. A pesar de sus discusiones, lo amaba tanto, pero tanto, que ya no podría vivir sin él. Por esa misma razón no podía evitar sentirse celosa.  
La fiesta era de gala, con gente de la alta sociedad. Con refinadas costumbres y modales. Por lo mismo a Bulma no le llamaba mucho la atención. Más que por su propio deseo, asistió para acompañar a su amiga en un momento tan importante. Cómo le hubiera encantado que su esposo la acompañase a este lugar… pero tampoco podía pedir milagros. Vegeta jamás tranzaría en una cosa así… pero por esa misma razón también lo amaba tanto. Esa personalidad tan fuerte y ruda… la enloquecía. Como lo extrañaba… estar entre sus brazos… besarlo con pasión por todo su cuerpo… sentirlo por dentro… se ruborizó sin querer pensando en ello. Le habían nacido muchas ganas de estar en su casa y hacer el amor infinitamente con su esposo.

"Bulma, estás roja. ¿Se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza? –preguntó una gran amiga preocupada por ella.

"No, Milk. Es que estaba pensando en hacer algunas "cochinadas" –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ah, ¡quieres ir al baño!" –se escuchó una voz masculina animadamente.

"Ay, ¡Goku! Se refiere a otro tipo de "cochinadas" –le explicó su esposa.

La cara de Goku demostraba confusión. A veces podía ser tan ingenuo que asombraba.

"Ay, Goku… se refiere a…" –y se acercó a su esposo cuchicheándole al oído.

"Ahhhh, ¡con que eso era!" –respondió Goku con un brazo en su nuca. "¿Y pues porqué no te vas a tu casa, Bulma? Ya es tarde así que la fiesta ya está por terminar"

La peliverde se sonrojó aún más.

"Bueno sí; tienes razón Goku. Ya son las cinco de la mañana y Vegeta debe estar esperándome jeje"

Acto seguido se despidieron de los padres de Bulma, que se veían muy felices disfrutando de la parranda, como también de la anfitriona y su pareja, deséandoles toda la suerte del mundo en su nueva vida de casados. Y así, salieron de la mansión para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

"Espero que el taxi no demoré" –comentó Bulma mientras sacaba su celular para llamar uno.

"Jaja, ¡pero para que quieres un taxi si aquí está el expreso Goku! Se te olvida que puedo teletransportarme" –le guiñó un ojo.

Bulma sonrió cálidamente.

"¡Qué tonta! No sé porque siempre se me olvida" –se golpeó la mano en su frente. "Esa técnica es la mejor que tienes, Goku. Algún día podrías enseñármela" –bromeó animadamente.

"Jaja, cuando quieras aunque es difícil de aprender" –le aclaró.

"Nah, no te preocupes hombre. Ni en mil años podría aprender esa técnica tuya. Aunque a Vegeta le sería muy útil" -acotó recordando a su esposo.

"Sí, pero ya sabes como es él. Jamás permitiría que yo le enseñara algo"

"Bueno, así es el orgullo. A veces por orgullo te pierdes de muchas cosas" –reflexionó ella. La vida le había enseñado que el orgullo podía ayudarte a salir adelante, como también podía prohibirte de pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas. O hasta de no poder decir una palabra tan simple como… perdón. Ser orgulloso era un arma de dos filos.

Goku colocó sus dos dedos en la frente para sentir el ki de Vegeta y tras unos cuantos segundos logró localizarlo. Seguro estaba en su cámara de gravedad una vez más. Una amplia sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro.

"Vegeta sigue entrenando" -le comentó Goku a su amiga científica.

"Cuando no, si eso es lo único que sabe hacer. Entrenar, comer y dormir" –contestó resignada.

"Ehmmm… bueno yo no lo culpo" –soltó una risita nerviosa nuevamente con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Jajaja, ¡se me olvidó que tú haces exactamente lo mismo!"

"Pues así son los saiyajins, ya no los podemos cambiar, Bulma" -dijo Milk también resignada.

"Pues sí, no hay más remedio. Al menos cumplen bien con las "tareas"… ¿o no Milk?" –dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa picarona.

Milk se ruborizó instantáneamente.

"¿Qué tareas? Yo nunca hago tareas" –preguntó Goku inocentemente.

"Jaja, no importa Goku. Llévame a mi casa por favor" –le pidió Bulma con una dulce sonrisa.

"¡A su orden, señorita!" –exclamó el poderoso guerrero.

Acto seguido, el saiya se teletransportó justo afuera de la cámara de gravedad para no irritar a Vegeta con su presencia. Había sentido otro ki junto al príncipe saiyajin, pero no le dió mayor importancia debido al apuro.

"Bueno Bulma, fue un placer compartir contigo nuevamente. Te dejo aquí porque ya sabes como es tu esposo. No creo que le agrade mucho verme a estas horas, jeje"

"Sí, no te preocupes Goku. Y gracias por todo" –le dió un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, ya me voy que Milk es muy impaciente. Cuídate Bulma. ¡Adiós!"

Y segundos más tarde, Bulma veía que se desaparecía delante de sus ojos.

Miró su reloj y vió que ya eran las 5:15 de la mañana. Era seguro que Vegeta había estado entrenando toda la noche en su templo. Debía impedir que siguiera entrenando o tal vez ya no le quedaría energía para hacer otras cosas…

Sin perder tiempo, tocó el timbre de la cámara de gravedad y los ruidos que se sentían por dentro de ella se detuvieron casi al instante. Espero ansiosa que se abriera la puerta para ver a su amado y lanzarse a sus brazos. Y así fue, segundos más tarde, se abrió la entrada de la cámara dejando ver a su hombre todo sudado y con algunas heridas sangrantes. Nada grave tratándose de él. Enseguida lo rodeó con sus brazos aprisionando su cuello y dándole un gran y apasionado beso. Tan intenso que a los dos hasta se les escapó el aire.

"¿Qué te pasó que estás tan cariñosa, mujer?" –preguntó Vegeta extrañado y algo incómodo porque sabía que alguien más estaba detrás suyo.

"Te eché mucho de menos en esa fiesta, amor" –se acurrucó en su pecho.

Vegeta la abrazó con fuerza y calidez a la vez.

"Yo también, mujer. Aunque no lo creas" –le dijo su esposo; a su manera, cariñosamente.

Bulma lo miró dichosa. Como le encantaba cuando Vegeta le decía cosas lindas. Sucedía tan pocas veces, que cada vez que pasaba lo aprovechaba al máximo.

"Ven, vamos a curarte esas heridas… y después… ya sabes… ando muy ganosa" –una sonrisa lasciva se podía ver en su rostro.

"Me encantaría mujer, pero no estoy solo" -contestó con voz sobria.

"¿Eh?" –atinó a decir sorprendida y extrañada a la vez.

"Tenemos una visita… que te va a encantar" –sonrió misteriosamente.

Bulma parpadeó rápidamente por la sorpresa. Esa sonrisa de su esposo era primera vez que la veía. Y ese aire de misterio no era algo común en él.

"Mira quien está detrás de mí y te darás cuenta" – le ordenó Vegeta.

Bulma siguió la orden como jamás lo hacía. Eso hizo sonreír al príncipe saiyajin. ¡Eso sí que era un milagro!

Al ver por detrás de Vegeta los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, al igual que su boca. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Quedó observando a Trunks embobada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él sintió vergüenza y bajó la vista apenado. Luego alzó la mirada nuevamente y, abriendo los brazos para recibir un abrazo, la saludó cariñosamente.

"Hola… mamá"

Bulma no se contuvó y le dio un enorme y apretado abrazo a su hijo del Futuro. Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y una sonrisa feliz se dejó ver en su rostro.

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pasión Desenfrenada

Capítulo 3: "Pasión desenfrenada"

Bulma siguió abrazada a su hijo por varios segundos más. Había sido un abrazo tan efusivo y maternal que Trunks se sentía en el cielo. Era exactamente igual que sentir los abrazos de su madre del futuro.

También le sorprendió mucho ver como Vegeta le habló en ese tono de voz más cálido que de costumbre y cómo respondió al abrazo de su madre con cariño. Trunks esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su padre al parecer sí había cambiado... la frialdad había dado paso al amor.

"Ya basta de sentimentalismos" –dijo Vegeta alzando la voz, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Trunks. "Bulma, prepáranos una comida decente que tuvimos que comer chicharrones"

"Jaja, debí suponer que se te quemaría la comida"

"Gracias a la visita de tú hijo" –justificó Vegeta molesto.

"De nuestro hijo, querrás decir" –le corrigió enseguida. "Bueno, aún no tengo sueño así que les haré una deliciosa sopa… no puedo dejar que mi hijo sea un desnutrido"

Trunks sonrió; y así los dos saiyas fueron al comedor dispuestos a cenar de nuevo. Cualquier persona normal hubiera quedado satisfecha después de comer carne de dinosaurio, pero no ellos. Siendo saiyajins necesitaban camiones, hasta barcos como el Titanic, llenos de comida. 

Más tarde, deleitándose con la cena, Bulma habló de todo con Trunks, contándole todos los pormenores de lo que había sucedido desde su última visita. Vegeta escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando hacía comentarios. Fue una velada inolvidable para los tres. Siendo ya más de las siete de la mañana, el cansancio y el sueño hizo mella en ellos, así que Bulma le mostró el cuarto de invitados a Trunks y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su cuarto. La emoción de ver a su hijo nuevamente después de tantos años le había quitado por completo la calentura que había sentido antes. Dispuesta a dormir comenzó a desvertirse para ponerse su pijama. Estaba en eso cuando siente unos musculosos brazos que, detrás de ella, la toman por la cintura con fuerza. Enseguida sintió un delicado beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, seguido de un susurro tan sensual que la hizo estremecerse entera.

"¿Estás muy cansada?" –preguntó Vegeta en ese tono, aferrándose a su cuello.

Bulma sintió que se perdía con esos fogosos besos en el cuello… además, Vegeta estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre. Jamás le preguntaba algo como si estaba cansada o no. 

El saiya, al no recibir respuesta, se apegó al trasero de su mujer, haciéndola sentir como su órgano sexual se endurecía. Ella, al sentir la excitación del príncipe, comenzó a respirar de manera acelerada, como también su corazón latía más rápido.

"Pero Trunks nos puede escuchar… y tú sabes que soy chillona" –dijo con vergüenza, sabiendo que el cuarto de invitados estaba justo al lado.

"No seas tonta, mujer. Trunks ya es un hombre hecho y derecho. Si nos siente da igual. No tienes porque avergonzarte" –le dijo mientras mordía suavemente su cuello, saboreando su exquisita piel. Bulma no pudo evitar calentarse.

"Sí, tienes razón… pero de todas maneras igual me dan nervios" –dijo acariciando el cabello del saiya.

"Ah, mujer. Ni que fueramos unos niños" –le hizo sentir aún mas fuerte su miembro en el trasero.

"Sí, ti-tienes razón" –tartamudeó debido a la excitación. "Es que es mi hijo… por eso estoy tan pudorosa" –se defendió.

"Bien, sino quieres lo hacemos otro día" –dijo con tono frío y calmo, separándose de ella y dispuesto a ir a la cama solamente a dormir .

"¡No!" –exclamó enseguida, tomándole del mentón para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. "Quiero ser tuya… ahora mismo…" –salió de sus labios como una súplica.

Bulma lo miró de manera insinuante, dándole un profundo y húmedo beso. Se veía tan excesivamente hermosa que parecía un ángel. Lentamente comenzó a desnudarlo mientras el saiya hacía lo mismo con ella. 

Con una suavidad que era prácticamente ausente en él, pusó sus manos en la espalda de su amada para liberarla de su sostén. Al dejarlo caer la visión fue hermosa. Allí estaban esos senos que lo volvían loco, tan firmes y redondos como la primera vez. Los pezones mostraban su evidente excitación. Y como si esto fuera poco, más sonrosados que nunca, justo como los adoraba. Saliva comenzó a acumularse en su boca por la ansiedad. Las ganas de degustarlos eran incontenibles. Le encantaba tanto su sabor que podría estar todo el día sólo en eso. Pero no los succionaría enseguida. Muy suavemente, los rozó con su lengua, casi sin tocarlos. Para Bulma, aquella sensación fue como sentir un rayo eléctrico recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Su macho la conocía tan bien… conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle que la hacía enloquecer. Lo abrazó completamente, encadenando su cintura con las piernas, intentando desesperadamente sentir su miembro contra su cuerpo. ¡Oh, Dios! Cuanto lo deseaba, ya no podía aguantar, estaba poseída totalmente por el placer… lo único que deseaba es que Vegeta la penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Podía sentir toda la gran excitación del saiya tocándole la entrepierna por encima de las bragas. 

Bulma comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y darle besos cálidos en su oreja. 

"Te amo" –le dijo Bulma en un susurro demasiado sensual.

Vegeta, al escuchar eso, sintió que se le cortó la respiración. Jadeaba totalmente pérdido en el éxtasis.

"Yo también" –le respondió sin ningún temor a decirlo. Sincerándose sin reparos en la mujer que tanto amaba.

La alzó en brazos con rudeza y sin sutileza alguna la lanzó sobre la cama. Bulma, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa manera en que él la dejaba ahí y lo cierto era que le encantaba.

Vegeta seguía contemplándola embelesado por tanta belleza. Lentamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando gradualmente, rozándola, degustándola. Saboreando sus senos como si de un lobo se tratase. Siguió bajando y quedó varios segundos devorando su deliciosa piel, jugando en su abdomen… ese abdomen que parecía haber sido esculpido a mano. Pronto siguió bajando y llegó al lugar que más deseaba saborear. La quedó mirando y mordió su labio inferior al ver que sus bragas estaban totalmente húmedas. Las sacó lentamente para admirar el órgano sexual de su mujer, preparándose a degustar lo más íntimo de su amada. Beso el interior de sus muslos con pasión, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al lugar que tanto deseaba. Le respiró encima de su intimidad con intensidad y agitación por varios segundos, sintiendo ese exquisito aroma que tanto lo cautivaba. Se relamió con sumo deseo. Primero la rozó suavemente. Pasaron más segundos y Bulma volvió a sentir el roce de la lengua en su clítoris… Pero sólo la rozaba… Continuó así durante varios segundos haciendo que su hembra enloqueciera.

Pero porque tenía que detenerse… porque no se la lamía de una sola vez. ¡Dios! Como podía disfrutar tanto Vegeta torturándola así… haciéndola esperar solamente por sadismo. No podía resistir más, necesitaba deleitarlo con su sexo. Alzó su monte de Venus desesperada, indicándole a su esposo que ya no podía resistir más. Necesitaba que, por vulgar que suene, se la chupase hasta no poder más. Él le dió unos lamidos salvajes que la hicieron tiritar hasta lo más profundo. Bulma podía sentir como él la succionaba, tratando de saborear hasta el rincón más profundo de su ser. De pronto, sintió que una descarga eléctrica la cruzó entera cuando el saiya se deleitaba con su clítoris hasta más no poder. 

"Me encanta tú sabor" –le dijo en un leve susurro haciendo a Bulma estallar de placer. 

El príncipe realmente se volvía loco devorando su deliciosa intimidad.

"Vente en mí boca" –le suplicó Vegeta.

Bulma no podía resistir más y sintió como un intensísimo placer la recorría de pies a cabeza. La corriente eléctrica la hizo tiritar involuntariamente. Había sido un orgasmo demasiado intenso que la hizo hasta perder el aire. Dió un profundo respiro para recuperar el aliento y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Vegeta, quién la miraba totalmente complacido.

"Ahora déjame a mí" –le rogó también ella.

Vegeta se puso de pie. Sabía lo que venía y esa sensación de tener a Bulma arrodillada ante él era tan excitante como placentera. La mujer no esperó y con ansiedad se movió hasta quedar frente a su pene. Lo miró con tanto deseo que el cuerpo de él se estremeció entero. Se relamió los labios y suavemente, comenzó a introducirse el miembro en su boca. Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo de puro placer. Nada más podía pensar. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó mientras su mujer le comía el glande a besos. 

Bulma, en su boca, podía sentir hasta como le latía el miembro debido a la excitación. Ver a Vegeta perdido ante tanto placer la motivaba aún más para seguir succionándolo. A medida que lamía desesperada su sexo, comenzó a acariciarle los testículos con su mano derecha. Masajeándolos suavemente. Bulma, escuchó gemidos de macho por sentir tanta satisfacción. Siguió disfrutando de su virilidad por varios minutos más. Luego, sacando el miembro de su boca, lo sujeta con su mano, elevándolo para poder degustar sus gónadas a placer. Vegeta soltó otro gemido al sentir como su hembra le mordía levemente el testículo derecho. 

"Vente en mí boca, por favor" –suplicó ella. Aunque la textura del semen de su esposo le parecía espesa, su sabor lo adoraba. Y con una sensualidad tremenda sacó su lengua para recibir y deleitarse con el cálido líquido de su hombre.

Ya era tanto el placer que sentía que al saiya le faltaba muy poco para correrse. Así que la detuvo y la alzó mirándola totalmente jadeante. No quería correrse en su boca, quería rellenarla por dentro. Violársela hasta que gritara de placer. La lanza encima de la cama con violencia y le abre las piernas de similar manera. Bulma, sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar. Latía a mil por segundo, y ahora que su esposo la penetraría, dejó escapar un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

Muerde sus labios para no gritar por el embate que su esposo le daría. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y si algo le encantaba, era introducírselo de un solo tirón hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y en efecto, así fue. Ella no pudo evitar pegar un sonoro grito y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda al saiya. Vegeta adoraba aquello. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella. Introduciéndose y saliéndose. Metiéndoselo y sacándoselo. Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados completamente extasiada y con sus piernas encadenó las piernas de Vegeta apretándole aún más su miembro con la vagina. Vegeta rugió de tanto placer. Como lo excitaba verla así, totalmente perdida. Lo único que quería era rellenarla y que sintiera su cálido semen explotándole por dentro. Ella también lo ansiaba con locura. Siguieron así por algunos minutos, hasta que Bulma nuevamente llega al orgasmo y Vegeta unos segundos después deja escapar su esperma con violencia por todo el interior de su esposa, rellenándola hasta el fondo. Siguieron unidos como si fueran un solo ser por varios segundos más. Realmente no hubiesen querido separarse jamás.

Vegeta se recuesta en la cama para recuperar el aliento. Jadeante todavía, Bulma se abrazó a él. Para ambos había sido increíble… como siempre. Ella pone su cara en el pecho sintiendo los latidos todavía acelerados del príncipe. Cuanto se amaban, esa entrega total que ambos se daban uno al otro era demasiado hermosa. Sin pudores, sin miedos, sólo amor y más amor… junto al deseo de complacer en todo a su pareja para hacerla feliz. Aunque sus cuerpos ya estaban separados, sus almas aún estaban unidas y la dicha los invadía a ambos. Definitivamente, habían nacido para estar el uno con el otro.

"Y para la próxima me transformaré en Super Saiyajin" –bromeó Vegeta como nunca lo hacía.

Bulma rió a carcajada limpia; tanto que no podía parar. Tras un suspiro para recuperar el aliento pudo hablar nuevamente.

"Acuérdate de lo que pasó la última vez…" –dijo Bulma totalmente avergonzada y con la cara roja como un tomate.

Vegeta sonrió. Le dió un beso a su pareja y ambos se dispusieron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Al despertar tendrían que preparar el viaje y había que descansar lo máximo posible. Y así, un feliz y dichoso silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Quiénes irán?

_**Capítulo 4: "¿Quiénes irán?"**_

El caluroso sol del mediodía iluminaba con intensidad, pero Vegeta y Bulma gracias a las oscuras cortinas que lo tapaban absolutamente todo, no tenían ni idea de aquello. Hubieran podido seguir durmiendo por varias horas más, pero el sonido molesto de un despertador los trajo nuevamente a la realidad. El saiya de un solo golpe lo convirtió en puré.

"¿Para qué tuviste que poner esa mierda?" –preguntó molesto.

"Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy" –le respondió ella, mientras se levantaba y se preparaba a darse un buen baño.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza para despertarse completamente. Debía hacerlo así o jamás reaccionaría para levantarse de la cama. Justo en eso, recordó algo que había olvidado por completo. ¡No había usado condón! Y Bulma no era precisamente la mujer más responsable tomando las píldoras anticonceptivas. Ya algunas veces le había dicho que se le había olvidado tomárselas… y en una de esas ocasiones nació Trunks. Y ayer pudo ser uno de esos días… la idea de otro hijo vino a su mente para atormentarlo. Cierto era que quería a Trunks más que a su propia vida, pero no estaba preparado para ser padre nuevamente.

"Mujer, ¿tomaste tus anticonceptivas?" –preguntó con tono preocupado.

Bulma se rió al escuchar el tono de Vegeta, si hasta parecía que tuviera miedo.

"Jaja…" –no le quiso responder para dejarlo en suspenso. Ella también podía ser muy malvada cuando quería serlo.

"Mujer, estoy hablando en serio" –agravó su tono de voz.

"Hombre… te voy a ser sincera… no las tomé" –le dijo con voz seria, para disfrutar su cara de horror.

"¡¿Qué?" –gritó Vegeta lleno de preocupación. La idea de estar cambiando pañales se vinó a su mente.

"Jajajaja" –rió Bulma con maldad. "Tranquilo, hombre. Si me las tomé. Sólo quería hacerte sufrir un poco" –le guiñó un ojo con una gran sonrisa.

Vegeta gruñó de pura rabia. Había caído como un principiante en la trampa de Bulma.

"Mujer malvada…" –soltó sin pensar.

Bulma rió hasta más no poder con el comentario de su esposo.

"Me voy a duchar y luego saldré a comprar el desayuno, bueno mejor dicho, el almuerzo. No demoraré mucho, amor" –le dió un tierno beso.

"No me digas amor, que me molestan esas cursilerías" –le señaló. "Yo me ducharé en el otro cuarto. Sino nos ves acá en casa, es porque estoy con Trunks entrenando en la cámara de gravedad"

"No lo despiertes todavía, debe estar cansado después de ese viaje"

"Bah, patrañas. Si nosotros podemos estar despiertos él también"

Bulma respiró resignada.

"Por cierto. ¿Nuestro verdadero hijo a qué hora llega desde la casa de Kakarotto?" –preguntó el moreno.

"A la hora de almuerzo. En dos horas más. ¿Pero te puedo pedir un favor, Vegeta?

Vegeta alzó una ceja.

"Cuando estén los dos Trunks no digas eso de 'mi hijo verdadero'… Mirai Trunks se puede sentir mal"

"Bah, ni que él fuera un maricón para sentirse mal por esa ridiculez. Pero está bien mujer, lo haré sólo por ti"

"Gracias mi príncipe. No sabes cuanto te amo" –y le dió otro beso, pero ya no tierno sino muy fogoso.

Vegeta la vió alejarse y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era. Realmente la adoraba, aunque a veces le costara demostrárselo. Caminó hacia el cuarto de Mirai Trunks y se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho ya se había levantado.

"¿Dónde habrá ido?" –pensó enseguida.

Con esa idea en su mente bajó al primer piso, caminando hacia el comedor intentanto sentir su ki, pero no lograba localizarlo por ninguna parte.

"Tal vez está en la cámara de gravedad" –pensó. "Pero de ser así debería estar entrenando y por ende, su ki debería sentirlo" –reflexionó nuevamente.

Justo en eso pudo ver una nota dejada en la mesa del comedor, con letra poco común para ser de hombre, porque era muy lucida.

"Voy a dar un paseo. No se preocupen por mí, vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo. Los quiere, Trunks"

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

"Paseo… éste insecto pensara que soy estúpido. Sé perfectamente donde fue" –y una profunda ira comenzó a sentir en todo su cuerpo. Así que decidió darse una buena ducha con agua fría para intentar calmarse.

* * *

"T-Trunks" –tartamudeó una voz masculina, totalmente sorprendido al verlo frente a él.

"Hola, señor Goku. ¡Que alegría verlo!" –lo saludó animadamente.

Mirai Trunks, apenas despertó, se levantó y voló directamente hacia la casa de Goku siguiendo su energía. Jamás hubiera podido olvidar un ki tan poderoso y bondadoso al mismo tiempo, aunque pasaran mil años.

"¡Trunks! ¡Es increíble! Has vuelto, ¡no sabes cuán feliz me pone verte de nuevo!" –lo abrazó como si fuera un verdadero hijo.

"A mí también, señor Goku. Pensé que estaba muerto. Es una suerte verlo acá, con vida" -respondió el abrazo sumamente contento.

"¡Sí! Yo también estoy muy feliz. Estoy intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con Milk y con mi otro hijo, Goten"

"Sí, lo sé. Mi madre ya me puso al tanto de todo"

"Que bueno, ¡pero ven pasa! ¡Aquí te está esperando tu hermano gemelo!" –bromeó Goku. Y abriéndole totalmente la puerta de su casa, lo invitó a pasar.

Al entrar sonrió instantáneamente al ver a Milk, a Trunks y… a Goten… ¡Pero si era idéntico a Goku!

La sorpresa de Milk y los niños fue indescriptible; soltaron los controles de su PlayStation 9000 completamente anonadados.

"P-pero es imposible" –soltó el pequeño Trunks aún en shock.

"Pero si eres tú, Trunks" –dijo a su vez Goten. "Mas viejo… ¡pero eres tú!" –reafirmó nuevamente.

"Trunks, te presentó a tu yo del futuro" –le dijo Goku al pequeño.

El niño no podía reaccionar. Pero si era él mismo… más adulto pero sin duda era él. Pensaba justamente en eso, cuando recordó las cosas que su madre le había contado de su contraparte del futuro.

"¡Genial!" –exclamó emocionado el pequeño. "Entonces tú eres mi yo del futuro… y si así es, debes ser el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo" –dijo con ojos llenos de ilusión. Por supuesto que debía ser el más fuerte… si era él mismo.

Todos se ríeron. Milk, recuperándose de la sorpresa, lo saludó también y le ofreció unos deliciosos refrescos.

"¡Guau! ¡Y tiene una espada!" –gritó Goten totalmente emocionado.

"Increíble" –soltó Trunks embobado.

Mirai Trunks y Goku sonreían felices al ver la dicha de ambos niños. Y así compartieron un buen rato, todos muy felices. El adulto Trunks preguntó también por Gohan, ya que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y Milk le explicó que en ese mismo instante estaba en la universidad. Así que, esperando verlo más tarde, les explicó a todos los detalles de porque había viajado hacia este tiempo. Y también le pidió ayuda a Goku, quien sin siquiera pensarlo le dijo que sí enseguida. ¡Era que no! Ahora sólo faltaba la parte más difícil… convencer a Vegeta.

* * *

"¡No! Y es mi última palabra. No pienso ir con el payaso de Kakarotto" –bramó con el puño cerrado.

Ahí estaban los Z contemplando los ojos llenos de decisión del príncipe saiyajin. Goku, Goten, el pequeño Trunks y su contraparte del futuro, habían llegado a Capsule Corp. hacía más de una hora y, tras un almuerzo delicioso preparado por Bulma, se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para cumplir una misión imposible… Sí, ¡como la película! Convencer a Vegeta había resultado mucho más complicado de lo que habían pensado.

Sin embargo, la cara de aflicción que tenía su gran amigo Goku, motivó a Bulma a proponerle a Vegeta algo que seguro no sería capaz de rechazar… Llamó a su esposo para que lo siguiera a su cuarto matrimonial.

"Vegeta, ven por favor" –le dijo en un tono suplicante, un tono que al saiya le costaba demasiado contradecir.

Vegeta no respondió. La tomó del brazo arrastrándola y se dirigieron a su habitación. Bulma miró hacia atrás y les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos.

"No se preocupen, yo me encargo" –les dijo Bulma con tanta seguridad que los Z sonríeron. La peliazul no los decepcionaría, estaban completamente seguros.

Ambos entraron al cuarto y Vegeta caminó hacia la ventana, cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda.

"¿Qué quieres decirme, mujer?" –preguntó con tono frío y decidido totalmente a no dejarse engatusar.

"Si dejas que Goku vaya, te prometo que seré tu esclava por toda una semana…" –le dijo ella con un tono de voz tan sexy que parecía una gatita ronroneando. Se acercó hasta quedar pegada detrás de él y lo tomó por los hombros dándole un delicioso masaje en ellos, como también en su espalda y cuello. Luego lentamente se puso frente a él, tomándole sus manos enguantadas y fijando su vista en sus ojos.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, poniendo su alma en guardia. Era seguro que algún truco o trampa debía estar preparando su mujer.

"Te prometo que es verdad" –continuó Bulma, al notar esa mirada precavida. Lo conocía demasiado bien. "Nada de gritos, nada de regaños, haré todo lo que tú quieras… por toda una semana… sólo imagínalo…" –intentó describirle todas las ganancias que sacaba él si aceptaba. Y ciertamente parece que lo iba logrando porque una contenida sonrisa pudo ver en el príncipe.

"Imagínate, harás lo que quieras conmigo… totalmente sumisa a ti… como una esclava… por toda una semana…" –terminó de decir con un susurro tan extremadamente sensual que Vegeta se estremeció entero.

"Una esclava que hará todo lo que tú quieras" -continuó Bulma animada al ver la mirada cada vez más indecisa del príncipe. "Una esclava sexual también..." -se pusó el índice en su boca de manera sumamente sexy, simulando estar succionando su miembro.

"Grrrrr" –gruñó el saiya, sabiendo que no podría resistirse más a los encantos de su mujer y a tan atractiva propuesta. "Está bien, mujer. Kakarotto irá con nosotros" –dijo finalmente.

Bulma le dedicó una tremenda sonrisa de felicidad y lo abrazó con tanta emoción que Vegeta se conmovió. No podía creer que con una cosa tan insignificante su mujer podría ser tan feliz.

"Te amo" –le dijo con tanto cariño y amor, que a Vegeta se le encogió el corazón.

"Yo también, mujer. Tanto que no necesito que seas mi esclava. Lo haré porque me gusta verte así de feliz. No necesitas cumplirme esa promesa absurda" –la abrazó Vegeta, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en el edén.

"¿En serio lo harás sin pedirme a nada cambio? ¿Sólo para verme feliz?" –preguntó ella completamente asombrada, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"No me hagas repetirtelo porque no lo haré" –dijo secamente.

"Oh, mi amor. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" –le dijo en un susurro al oído llena de felicidad.

Vegeta tiritó por dentro al sentir esas palabras, sí, sentir y no escuchar, porque llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

"Te comería ahora mismo" –le dijo ella abrazándolo desesperada.

Vegeta la hubiera hecho su mujer nuevamente, pero tenía que partir por muy difícil que fuera… Bulma también lo deseaba con tantas ansias que le costaba separarse de su hombre. Hubiera querido tener el tiempo suficiente para entregársele en cuerpo y alma.

"Ya, mujer. No me gustan las despedidas" –dijo el saiya intentando ser frío.

"A mí tampoco… trata de volver pronto por favor…" –lo miró suplicante.

"Así lo haré" –le confirmó a su esposa con una seguridad abismante. Tanta que Bulma se sintió totalmente tranquila.

"Te amo… con todo mi corazón" –le dijo una vez más dándole un caliente beso.

"Ya sabes lo que se dice en estos casos" –contestó el príncipe algo vacilante. Bulma sonrió. A pesar de todo, a Vegeta aún le costaba mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero no importaba… así la enamoró y así lo seguiría amando hasta que la muerte los separara. Aunque en realidad, ni la muerte podría lograr aquello.

Acto seguido ambos bajaron por las escaleras, con Bulma tomada del brazo de Vegeta. Los Z abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver esa escena.

"¿Qué miran insectos? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?" –dijo con el tono más agresivo que tenía.

Todos miraron nerviosamente hacia otro lado. Bulma sonrió al ver como ellos le tenían tanto respeto al saiya.

"Bien, Kakarotto. Tienes suerte que hoy me levanté de buen humor. Irás con nosotros"

"¿En serio, Vegeta?" -preguntó sin poder creerlo todavía. "¡Yupi!" –gritó con la emoción desbordando por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Goten y los dos Trunks sonríeron con gran felicidad.

"Bueno, eso significa que sólo nos falta decidir quien más nos va a acompañar en el viaje" –mencionó Mirai Trunks, haciendo prestar atención a todos.

"¡Sí!" –gritó Goku totalmente emocionado. "Y yo tengo una idea de quién puede ser" –una amplia sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro.

Todos lo quedaron mirando ansiosos por saber a quién mencionaría…

Continuará.


	5. Capítulo 5: Celos

**_Capítulo 5: "Celos"_**

En Capsule Corp, todos seguian mirando al saiyajin de naranjo con ansiedad, para escuchar a quién propondría para hacer el viaje. Y es que la cara de Goku se mostraba como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea… y eso si que era raro.

"Pues…" –Goku se quedó en silencio para darle emoción.

"!Habla de una vez, Kakarotto!" –le exigió impacientado la única persona que lo llama por ese nombre.

"Que malas pulgas tienes, jeje. Pero bueno… yo creo que Piccoro sería de gran ayuda" –dijo finalmente.

"Ay, papá, ¡tenías que nombrarme a mí!" –le reclamó Goten, que también quería conocer el futuro.

"Jaja, lo siento hijo, pero ni tú ni Gohan pueden ir. No pueden dejar sus estudios o Milk me hace picadillo" –sonrió divertido.

"Ah, ¡no es justo! ¿Y como tú si puedes ir?" –le reclamó su hijo nuevamente.

"Pues… porque yo no hago nada jajaja" –se rió avergonzado con una mano en su nuca.

Todos ríeron muy animados menos Vegeta, aunque eso era algo obvio.

"No te preocupes Goku, que Vegeta es igualito a ti" –le dijo Bulma con una linda sonrisa.

"Cállate, Bulma. Nosotros los saiyajins no conocemos lo que es el trabajo ni estupideces como esas, nosotros nacimos para luchar" –se justificó Vegeta.

"Pues al menos podrías trabajar de demoledor de edificios, o de niñero" –bromeó ella.

"Cuando vuelva me las vas a pagar…" –le dijo su esposo irritado.

"Ay, mi amor si era solamente una bromita. ¡Muac!" –le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Ya mujer, dejate de cursilerías" –dijo él, avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.

Todos se ríen por lo divertido de la situación.

"¡A callar todos!" –exclamó Vegeta silenciando las risas. "Volvamos a lo realmente importante" –ordenó con semblante serio.

"En realidad es una difícil decisión… yo no puedo decidirme por quien podría acompañarnos" –señaló Trunks del futuro.

"Bah, para mí es muy fácil" –aseguró Vegeta.

"¿Verdad que estás pensando en mí, papá?" –le dijo el pequeño Trunks completamente emocionado y con ojitos llenos de ilusión.

"No"

La cara de Trunks reflejó su tristeza. Bulma sintió pena también al verle esa mirada desilusionada. En realidad Vegeta había sido muy duro. La mujer le dio un fuerte codazo y Vegeta hizó una mueca de fastidio.

"Vegeta, ¿no puedes tener más tacto, por favor?" –le pidió ella en un susurro apenas audible, para que solamente escuchara él.

"Maldición, yo no estoy criando un maricón" –dijo en voz alta sin importarle que escuchara su hijo. Bulma le volvió a dar otro codazo aún más fuerte.

"Por supuesto que no soy un maricón" –se defendió Trunks con altivez, reflejando la influencia que ha tenido Vegeta durante su corta vida. El saiya sonrió al ver que su hijo también tenía su orgullo.

"A ver, Trunks. Ven" –le ordenó con voz potente.

"Sí, dime papá" –caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

"Hay que ser objetivos; aún eres un niño y no serías de gran ayuda" –le dijo suavizando su voz un tanto, aunque muy poco porque era algo que le costaba mucho hacer.

"Sí, entiendo papá" –lo miró tratando de ocultar su decepción.

"Vegeta…" –dijo su mujer en un gruñido que reflejaba su molestia, junto con otro codazo.

El príncipe saiya se fastidió. ¿Qué mas quería su mujer de él? Estaba intentando tener todo el tacto posible del mundo, pero era algo que le costaba mucho porque no era parte de su ser.

"Ya niño, no fastidies que tu madre me romperá las costillas. Cuando vuelva te llevaré al parque de diversiones por todo un día" –le prometió para animarlo, sabía que con eso lo solucionaría todo. Cuando entrenaban y le prometía eso su hijo se motivaba completamente.

"¡¿En serio?" –dijo el pequeño con los ojos iluminados de felicidad. "¡Gracias papá!" –exclamó lleno de felicidad.

Bulma sonrió muy feliz y se volvió a tomar del brazo de Vegeta, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su saiya. Él le puso mala cara, pero ella al vérsela se aferro aún más. No se soltaría por nada del mundo. Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante la terquedad de su mujer.

Mirai Trunks quedó sorprendido con lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Ahora ya estaba completamente seguro, su padre sí habia cambiado. Una sonrisa feliz apareció en su rostro.

"¿Y a ti que bicho te picó, insecto?" –le pregunto el saiya al verle esa sonrisa, al parecer sin motivo alguno.

"No, nada papá" –le dijo borrando su sonrisa, pero aún feliz.

Vegeta decidió no darle mayor importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

"Sigo pensando que conmigo basta y sobra" –señaló con fastidio. "Pero ya que éste insecto –miró a su hijo del futuro – no quiere partir sin llevar más gente, me parece que el bicho verde es la mejor opción. Después de mí, es el más inteligente y astuto. Y lo que sucede en el mundo de Trunks futuro puede que no sea ningún enemigo poderoso, sino sólo un misterio difícil de resolver. Y la lechuga con patas vendría bien si así fuera" –explicó claramente el motivo de su elección.

"Yo también creo que Piccoro es la mejor opción" –dijo Bulma respaldando a su esposo y a Goku. "No hay que olvidar que fue Kamisama de la Tierra y por tanto, es muy sabio también" –terminó de decir completamente convencida. Piccoro era el tipo ideal, el equilibrio entre la ingenuidad y bondad de Goku y el orgullo y mal carácter de su esposo. Si alguien podía hacer de árbitro entre Goku y Vegeta para que no pelearan tanto, ese era Piccoro.

"Bien, no se diga más. El namek viene con nosotros y punto final" –señaló Vegeta de manera tajante.

* * *

En un bosque rodeado por imponentes montañas que se erguían amenazantes, una torrencial tormenta se había desatado en plena noche. La lluvia golpeaba salvajemente el suelo como si quisiera castigarlo por algún grave pecado y el viento soplaba con odio intentando derribar todos los arboles que allí yacían. En un risco se puede dilucidar la silueta de una persona con una llamativa capa, la que se movía hacia todos lados por las potentes ráfagas de viento que la azotaban. Se encontraba flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera sentado y de manos abiertas con las palmas apuntando hacia el cielo, en esa clásica posición en que se suele retratar a Buda. Sus ojos cerrados y respiración tranquila indicaban claramente que se encontraba meditando. Ahí estaba él, tan sumamente tranquilo, que desafiaba abiertamente a la tormenta que se empeñaba con vehemencia en tratar de perturbar su soberbia calma. Pero lo que no pudo lograr esa tremenda tormenta, si lo lograría una persona…

"Ay ay ay ay ay, ¡que frío hace aquí!" –mencionó una figura que apareció de la nada, cubriendo sus brazos con las manos, tratando de darse calor.

El sujeto de la capa abre los ojos con la molestia reflejada en ellos.

"¿Qué pasa Goku? ¿No ves que estoy entrenando?" –le dijo con enojo. Si algo le molestaba era que interrumpieran su meditación.

"¡Oh, vamos Piccoro! El entrenamiento mental es muy aburrido"

"Para los que no tienen mente…" –le tiró una venenosa indirecta.

"Pero si tengo cabeza también debo tener mente… Bueno al menos eso creo, jeje" –dijo Goku con una sonrisa, en una de sus intelectuales reflexiones.

Piccoro lo miró resignado. Goku todo se lo tomaba a la ligera. Siempre animoso e inyectando alegría.

"¿A qué viniste?"

"Tengo que llevarte a Capsule Corp o no podremos viajar"

"¿Viajar?" –preguntó el namek confundido.

Y así, soportando la lluvia, Goku le fue explicando todo sobre el viaje que al futuro tendrían que realizar.

* * *

"Bueno, ojala Goku regrese pronto. No quiero dejar a mi madre sola mucho tiempo con ese peligro que anda rondando por mi época" –dijo Trunks del futuro con preocupación.

"Mi madre". Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del saiyajin de azul.

"Oye, Trunks" –dijo Vegeta preparando una pregunta.

"¿Sí?" –respondieron los dos Trunks al unísono.

"Me refiero al del futuro. ¿Cómo es tu madre?" –preguntó el príncipe con una evidente curiosidad reflejada en su cara.

La pregunta puso en alerta enseguida a Bulma, haciéndole dar un respingo.

"Pues es igual a la de este tiempo" –una sonrisa espontánea nació en el rostro de Mirai Trunks al recordar a su madre. "Con más años encima, claro, pero sigue teniendo el mismo carácter y continúa siendo muy hermosa" –termino de decir con mirada ensimismada, recordándola.

"¿Cuántos años tiene esa mujer?" –pregunto el príncipe sin ningún rodeo.

"Sinceramente no lo sé. Ya sabes como son las mujeres, pasan de los veinticinco y no les gusta decir su edad" –sonrió Mirai Trunks.

Y tenía mucha razón, porque la Bulma de este tiempo tampoco decía nunca su edad.

"¿Aproximadamente?" –volvió a preguntar el príncipe con una curiosidad muy poco usual en él.

Bulma frunció el ceño ya con cierto enojo y preocupación. Vegeta jamás mostraba interés por otras mujeres… aunque en realidad también debía entender que era algo normal, si después de todo era ella misma, pero en el futuro. No obstante, sin saber la razón, un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Posiblemente alimentado por su sexto sentido femenino.

"Pues…" –llevó su mano derecha al mentón, pensando en cuantos años tenía realmente su madre. En realidad nunca le había llamado la atención eso. "Mamá… ¿cuántos años tenías tú cuando tuviste a Trunks?"

"Veinticinco" –respondió Bulma.

"Y si Trunks tiene nueve años ahora, eso quiere decir que tienes treinta y cuatro"

"No necesitas decir mi edad, Trunks" –le dijo ofendida.

"Ups, disculpa mamá" –le pidio perdón el joven con una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que lo ayudó a que Bulma lo perdonara más fácilmente.

"No te preocupes, hijo" –le guiñó un ojo.

"Aquí han pasado ocho años desde mi última visita, pero en mi tiempo han pasado sólo tres años" –continuó meditando en voz alta Mirai Trunks.

"Pensé que en tu tiempo habían pasado ocho años también" –le mencionó Bulma.

"No, sólo tres. Por eso es que me veo casi igual que antes" –les explicó a todos.

"Ya basta de asuntos que a nadie le interesan. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu madre?" –volvió a preguntar Vegeta impaciente.

"Pues si Bulma me tuvo a los veinticinco, y en mi primer viaje retrocedí veinte años… eso quiere decir que mi madre tenía cuarenta y cinco años. Desde que me fui han pasado tres años en mi tiempo… así que ahora tiene cuarenta y ocho años"

"¿Y tiene pareja?" –preguntó Vegeta.

"¡Ya basta!" –gritó Bulma sin poder aguantar más. La desquiciaba que Vegeta estuviera mostrando ese desmedido interés en ella.

Todos la miraron confundidos y sorprendidos.

"¿Porqué tanto interés en ella, Vegeta? ¡Dime inmediatamente!" –le exigió con potente voz.

Hasta Vegeta se sorprendió con la reacción de su esposa… no se la esperaba para nada. La miro extrañado, pero no desaprovecharía la ocasión para hacerla sufrir un poco… después de todo le encantaba como lo celaba su mujer.

"Es mi esposa, ¿no?" –respondió con malicia, para sacarle aún más celos.

"No me vengas con bromas, Vegeta" –le respondió muy enojada.

"Eres tú misma mujer, es obvio que me interese en ella. ¿Acaso tienes celos de ti misma?"

"¡No! ¡Que te quede claro que ella no soy yo! ¡Somos personas distintas!" –le dijo Bulma totalmente ofuscada por los celos.

"Para mí son la misma persona" –respondió el príncipe provocándola aún más, pero esta vez sin esa intención.

"Vegeta, estoy hablando totalmente en serio, yo y ella no somos la misma persona y eso que te quede muy claro" –le advirtió con voz amenazante.

El saiya frunció el ceño totalmente sorprendido. Pensó que sólo era un arrebato momentáneo de su mujer, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba poseída totalmente por los celos.

"Ya no quiero que vayas al futuro" –le dijo su mujer poniendo sus manos en las caderas y poniéndose justo en frente de él de manera desafiante. Parecía una verdadera leona ante su presa.

"Que escandalosa eres. ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?" –le preguntó astutamente, poniéndose de víctima.

"No se trata de un asunto de confianza. Es que ella soy yo misma, por eso te lo digo"

"¡Pero decídete de una vez, mujer! Ahora me dices que eres tú misma… ¿eres tú o no eres tú?" –cuestionó el saiya exasperado.

"¡No! No soy yo… bueno… digamos que somos parecidas… ¡pero no somos la misma persona!" -le espetó con suma energía para dejárselo bien claro.

Los dos Trunks y Goten habían quedado de una pieza viendo la reacción de Bulma. Nunca la habían visto así de celosa. Ella, dándose cuenta del interés de los demás en su discusión, vuelve a tomar del brazo a Vegeta, indicándole que quería volver al cuarto matrimonial.

"Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo, Vegeta" –le dijo con semblante tan serio, que parecía que ni el más divertido de los payasos la haría reir.

Su esposo frunció el ceño. Y ambos se dirigieron nuevamente al cuarto. Vegeta entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre?" –preguntó impacientándose.

"No quiero que vayas. ¡Te lo prohibo terminantemente!" –le exigió con obnubilación.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos.

"A mí nadie me prohibe nada, mujer" –contestó con semblante sombrío.

"Pues yo seré la primera" –le desafío con decisión.

"Dime la razón" –exigió Vegeta ya perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

"No quiero que te veas con esa menopáusica" –dijo poseída por la furia.

"Pues tú también lo serás algun día, mujer. No deberías decirlo como si fuera un insulto" –le dijo Vegeta con calma.

Bulma al verlo tan tranquilo respiro profundo para intentar calmarse también.

"Sí, tienes razón…" –dió un hondo suspiro para apaciguar la ira celosa que sentía. "Sé que me ofusque, pero es que me da un miedo terrible que me dejes" –le aclaró, ya volviendo gradualmente a la cordura.

"Eso nunca va a pasar" –le dijo Vegeta enseguida, sin vacilar ni un solo segundo.

"Pero tengo un mal presentimiento… una corazonada de mujer"

"Bah, haces escándalo por nada. Quédate tranquila" –le dijo con voz firme y segura.

Al escuchar la seguridad que desplantaba la voz de Vegeta, Bulma se fue sintiendo más tranquila. Respiro profundo y se dió cuenta que se estaba portando como una niña. Después de todo, estaba completamente segura que Vegeta la amaba con toda su alma, porque este último tiempo ya se lo había demostrado con creces, haciendo cosas que antes jamás hubiera hecho. Vegeta descruzó sus brazos y dió unos pasos hasta quedar frente a su mujer, la toma de los hombros y su vista se clava en sus ojos de manera profunda.

"Te amo" –le dijo provocando que Bulma se estremeciera y parpadeara completamente sorprendida. Jamás se espero ese gesto de parte de él. Siempre era ella la que tenía que decírselo para que él le respondiera. Pero esta vez le nació a él… le nació a él y Bulma no podía creerlo. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que por iniciativa propia fuera su hombre el que dijera las palabras más hermosas que existen… te amo.

Los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron por la emoción y Vegeta pudo ver en ella lágrimas que luchaban por salir. La abrazó apretándola contra su pecho y Bulma liberó sus lágrimas consolándose en su esposo.

"Perdóname, Vegeta. Me comporté como una tonta"

Vegeta la tomo del mentón y le dio un cálido beso.

"No importa, mujer. Sé que eres impulsiva igual que yo" –le dijo con una compresión increíble tratándose de él. Bulma quedó de una pieza.

"Vegeta, otras veces me hubieras gritado y te hubieses ido… ¿Porqué ahora estas más sereno que antes?" –le preguntó Bulma confundida y curiosa.

"Porque me dí cuenta que no vale la pena pelear contigo, mujer. No sé que mierda me hiciste o que me cambiaste, pero cuando peleo contigo siento algo extraño" –le dijo con toda sinceridad.

"Ve-Vegeta" –tartamudeó absorta por la sorpresa. "Yo… yo no sé que decirte… a mí también me duele mucho cuando discuto fuerte contigo, se me hace un nudo en el corazón" –dijo intentando buscar las palabras precisas. "En serio, perdóname por ponerme tan tonta… es que si te pierdo yo me muero" –le dijo con ojos todavía lagrimosos.

"No importa; con esos celos me demuestras cuanto me amas" –le dijo secándole las lágrimas con su índice.

"Vegeta…" –soltó insconcientemente su nombre aturdida de amor, acurrucándose en su pecho.

"¡Pero tampoco quiero que exageres! ¿Entendiste, mujer?"

"Sí" –una sonrisa brotó en su rostro.

Vegeta sonrió por dentro. A pesar del escándalo en el fondo de su corazón también se había sentido feliz con la escena de su mujer, porque con esos celos, aunque fueran molestos, Bulma también le demostraba todo lo que lo amaba.

Y así, conectaron sus almas a través de sus bocas en un maravilloso éxtasis. Estaban en eso, cuando justo dos visitas que pareciera que se esforzaron al máximo para ser terriblemente inoportunos, aparecieron de improviso.

Goku abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Piccoro, sabiendo lo que vendría, se pusó detrás de Goku para que Vegeta se desquitara sólo con él.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que no estaban solos, pero cuando el príncipe saiyajin se dio cuenta…

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Maldito voyerista!" –gritó preso de furia.

"Pero Vegeta, yo sólo me teletransporte siguiendo tu ki… pense que seguían en el comedor… ¿como podía saber que estarían tan cariñositos?" –dijo con una risita muy nerviosa y un brazo en su nuca.

Bulma sonrió por la mala suerte de su amigo, mientras Vegeta lo toma de la solapa llevándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación y de un solo puntapie en el trasero lo manda escalera abajo.

"¡Y no quiero verte nunca más en mi cuarto, Kakarotto!"

Goku lleva su mano al trasero para sobárselo; la patada realmente le había dolido mucho.

"¡Vaya! Como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa" –alegó con ojos humedecidos.

Los niños y Trunks del futuro ríeron a carcajada limpia, mientras Piccoro, obviamente, no esperó a recibir el mismo trato y salió raudo de la habitación hacia el primer piso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Goku se teletransporta para despedirse de Milk. Llevó también a Mirai Trunks con Gohan y Videl, que se encontraba acompañándolo en la universidad, haciendo unos trabajos a pesar de ser día domingo. Trunks del futuro se alegró mucho de ver a Gohan con una novia tan agradable y guapa. Compartieron un par de minutos y luego regresaron a Capsule Corp para emprender el viaje. Vegeta se despidió de su mujer y su hijo, mientras Piccoro por telepatía se despidió de su querido discípulo Gohan y de su hermano de raza, Dende.

Entraron a la máquina del tiempo y quedaron tan estrechos que apenas pudieron caber en la nave. Con razón Trunks había dicho que sólo podían viajar cuatro personas. Goku quedo justo entre medio del saiya de azul y del hombre verde.

"!No me arruges la capa!" –le gruñó molesto el namek a Goku. Su capa era sagrada.

"¡No me respires encima, insecto!" –le reclamó también Vegeta.

Por un momento, Goku ya no tenía tantas ganas de viajar al futuro…

Los tres singulares acompañantes de Trunks, sintieron como el estómago les daba vueltas mientras la nave se les movía entera como si la tierra estuviera temblando. Poderosos mareos sintieron en sus cabezas. La sensación era muy parecida a la de haber bebido litros de alcohol después de una noche de juerga. Sacudieron sus cabezas para recuperar la normalidad y miraron a Trunks que, al juzgar por su semblante tranquilo, no sentía los mismos síntomas. Seguramente gracias a sus viajes espacio-temporales anteriores su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado del todo.

Al detenerse la nave los Z miraron por la ventana y, a pesar de que era de noche, pudieron reconocer enseguida donde se encontraban… ¡era la Capsule Corp! Observaron con emoción que la corporación tenía casi el mismo aspecto que la del presente, excepto que ya no poseía esa preciosa, grandiosa, increíble, sublime, y todos los adjetivos posibles que Vegeta pudiera pensar recordándola a ella… Sí, su cámara de gravedad. Cuanto la iba a extrañar.

Trunks abre presuroso la escotilla, ansioso por ver a quienes había extrañado tanto, a pesar de haber estado pocas horas en el presente.

Una silueta femenina se dejo ver asomándose por la puerta, contrastando con la intensa luz del interior. Por la distancia la figura era difusa, pero Vegeta imaginó enseguida de quien debía tratarse, acelerando sus pulsaciones inevitablemente. La mujer salió y caminó a paso acelerado, aunque después debido a la emoción, comenzó a correr torpemente. Al acercarse más, todos los Z pudieron ver en ella que tenía una prodigiosa barriga… pero no una barriga provocada por grasa y gordura, sino por las criaturas más tiernas que podían pisar la Tierra… los bebés.

El rostro de Vegeta palideció, al igual que su corazón. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía asimilarlo. No vino a este mundo esperando ver eso… ¿Cómo estar preparado para semejante sorpresa? Jamás pensó que su mujer del futuro podría estar esperando un bebé… menos a su edad.

No obstante, todos sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente cuando la figura se dejo ver completamente justo en frente de ellos. ¡No era Bulma! Se trataba de una mujer de precioso cabello castaño claro, recogido en una trenza muy cuidada que se dejaba caer caprichosamente por su hombro. Sus ojos eran color cobalto y en ellos se podía divisar una enorme felicidad. Su enorme barriga indicaba que estaba muy pronta a dar a luz.

Trunks le dio un fogoso beso y le acarició la panza con mucho cariño, dejando a los Z con una boca más abierta que el arco del triunfo de Paris.

"Bueno, les presentó a Nenis, mi esposa" –les dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa y totalmente emocionado por darles aquella sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?" –exclamaron los tres al unísono con ojos como platos.

Continuará.


	6. Capítulo 6: Recuerdos y rencores

_**Capítulo 6: "Recuerdos y rencores"**_

Trunks se sintió muy feliz al ver la cara de impresión de los Z y es que su sorpresa había sido todo un éxito. Tal vez si hubiera estado solamente casado el impacto no hubiera sido tan fuerte, pero que además estuviera tan próximo a ser padre, había resultado en una combinación impresionante… ideal para dar una grata sorpresa.

"¡Hola! Es un gusto" –saludo animadamente Nenis.

"Hola" –respondieron Goku y Piccoro al unísono. Vegeta aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

"Vegeta… ¡vas a ser abuelito!" –le dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

"¡Cállate, imbécil!"

"¡Que carácter, Vegeta! Ojala Bulma no se lo vaya a tomar como tú" –dijo transformando su sonrisa en una risita nerviosa.

"Cuando Bulma sepa que va a ser abuela se va a morir" –dijo Vegeta intentando esconder su inevitable sonrisa, por pensar en la reacción que tendría su mujer al saber tan impactante noticia.

"Yo soy Piccoro" –se presentó fríamente el namek, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Vegeta.

"Y yo Goku" –saludo él.

"Goku…" –musitó ensimismada Nenis. "¡Oh, usted es Goku!" –reaccionó por fin. "¡Bulma me ha contado maravillas de usted! No sabe como me alegro de verlo, siempre quise conocer al hombre más poderoso del universo"

"Siempre quise conocer al hombre más poderoso del universo". Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Vegeta; escucharlas fue como si le enterraran una enorme daga en el orgullo. Maldito guerrero de clase baja que se atrevió a superarlo.

"Mi suegra siempre dice eso de usted, además que era un tipo muy amable y simpático" –los ojos de Nenis brillaban. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer a aquel hombre del que Bulma hablaba maravillas, pero que lamentablemente en este tiempo murió de una enfermedad al corazón.

"Que linda es Bulma, no sabía que me estimaba tanto" –dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa y un brazo en su nuca por la vergüenza.

Trunks le pegó un suave codazo a Nenis, al notar la mirada llena de ira del príncipe saiyajin. Ella se dió cuenta enseguida de la razón del codazo, porque su esposo ya le había advertido del carácter de su padre y de la enorme rivalidad que tenía con Goku. Así que decidió hablarle al príncipe para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"Hola, usted debe ser el señor Vegeta" –saludó amablemente Nenis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Espero que sepas cocinar bien, mujer" –le respondió sin siquiera saludarla.

Nenis frunció el ceño. Pensó enseguida que el padre de Trunks no era precisamente el hombre más educado.

"No soy cocinera, pero me defiendo" –le dijo con tono molesto.

"Eso espero, mujer" –respondió Vegeta mientras caminaba a la casa de la Capsule Corp.

"¡Que tipo tan maleducado!" –mencionó molesta la mujer cuando el de azul ya estuvo a suficiente distancia para que no la escuchara.

"Tenle paciencia. Ya te acostumbrarás a su carácter" –le aconsejó su esposo.

"Sí, Vegeta puede ser un tipo malas pulgas pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón" –le explicó Goku.

"Muy en el fondo, eso sí" –aclaró el namek, haciendo que todos dieran una carcajada. Tras esto partieron hacia la casa de la corporación, esperando cenar algo delicioso.

Vegeta caminó hacia la casa de la Capsule Corp intentando sentir el ki de Bulma, pero no lograba sentirlo por ningún lado. Dos opciones se vinieron a su mente, o la Bulma de este tiempo tenía un ki diferente a su esposa o realmente no estaba en la casa. Su mente se inclinó por la segunda opción.

Y así el resto entró a la casa poco después de que lo hiciera el príncipe saiyajin. Trunks tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a su madre pero no la veía por ningún lado.

"Amor, ¿y mi madre?" –preguntó Trunks extrañado al no sentir su ki en la casa.

Nenis quedó en silencio por unos segundos, bajando la mirada como si tuviera que decir algo difícil de escuchar.

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Trunks preocupado.

"Se fue"

"¿Por qué?" -cuestionó consternado.

"No quería ver al señor Vegeta" -le aclaró tras unos segundos.

El príncipe saiyajin entrecerró su ojo izquierdo. Trunks frunció el ceño por la sorpresa.

"¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo antes?" –preguntó sin comprender esa decisión todavía.

"Te vió tan ilusionado por traer a tu padre que no quiso decírtelo… pero era algo que tenía planeado hacer desde que viajaste al pasado" –le explicó Nenis.

"Rayos… ¿cómo no me dí cuenta?" –se reclamó a sí mismo Trunks.

"No te preocupes amor, ella no está lejos. Sólo quería alejarse para no rememorar malos recuerdos" –le explicó su mujer.

"Entiendo…" –musitó Trunks resignado. "¿Y dónde fue?" –preguntó con ansiedad.

"A Gordovan, la ciudad vecina"

"Ya veo" –soltó Trunks resignado.

"No pensé que la Bulma de este tiempo fuera tan cobarde" –dijo Vegeta con tono despreciativo.

"No hables así de mi madre" –replicó su hijo con mirada agresiva.

"¿Acaso es mentira? En vez de enfrentar la situación salió huyendo como una rata" –su tono de voz sonó claramente enfadado.

"Tú no sabes todo el daño que le hiciste… la abandonaste y nunca le demostraste que la amabas. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarla" –le espetó Trunks con ira.

Vegeta quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"Ahora es cuando teníamos la oportunidad de hablar… pero prefirió esconderse. Eso sólo lo hacen los cobardes" –recalcó apretando el puño.

Vegeta tenía muchos defectos y eso él lo sabía bien, por lo mismo podía soportar todos los defectos de su Bulma sin mayores problemas, pero si había algo que no podía tolerar eso era la cobardía. Y eso era lo que estaba demostrando su mujer del futuro.

Trunks sintió que su alma ardía en llamas por la furia que estaba sintiendo, de hecho era capaz hasta de luchar con su padre si seguía hablando así de su madre, pero Goku le puso una mano en su hombro y sintió que su furia se desvanecía.

"Tranquilo, Trunks. Vegeta lo dice porque tenía muchas ganas de verla" –le dijo Goku para calmarlo.

"Tú no te metas, insecto" –le reclamó dirigiéndole la peor de todas las miradas.

"Sólo trato de ayudar, Vegeta" –se excusó Goku.

"Nadie te ha pedido tú ayuda" –le gruñó.

"Ya, ¡relájense o no les haré comida! ¿Entendieron?" –advirtió seriamente la mujer de Trunks.

La sola idea de quedarse sin comer hizo temblar a los tres saiyajins.

"¡Tranquila amor! ¡Si sólo estabamos bromeando!" –le respondió el de cabello violeta con una sonrisa.

Nenis y Goku se ríeron de buena gana por la reacción de Trunks. Y así, partieron directo al comedor a servirse la cena.

Mientras comían, y Piccoro tomaba un delicioso vaso de agua, el de cabello violeta les fue contando todo lo que había pasado en el futuro durante esos tres años. También como conoció a Nenis y la manera en que terminaron enamorándose. Estaban en eso, cuando a Goku le entraron muchas ganas de sentir al bebé.

"¿Puedo escuchar?" –le preguntó Goku a Nenis apuntando a su vientre con el índice.

"Claro" –le respondió la mujer castaña enseguida.

Acto seguido, Goku puso su oreja izquierda en el vientre de ella para captar sonidos del bebé. Incluso pudo sentir hasta patadas.

"¡Vaya! Va a ser todo un campeón" –exclamó con gran alegría al sentir los puntapies.

"Es obvio, si va a ser mi primogénito" –señaló Trunks con orgullo. "Aunque no sera campeón… sino campeona" –le corrigió con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, que bien! Nosotros con Milk quizás cuando vuelva nos pongamos en campaña para hacer una niñita" –le contó con gran alegría.

"¡Que bueno! Oye Goku, pero por si acaso no se puede elegir el sexo del bebé" –le señaló Trunks por si las moscas, sabiendo que Goku no era precisamente el tipo más listo del mundo.

"¿En serio? Yo pensé que como Milk los hacía podía elegir el sexo" –agregó él confundido.

Todos se ríeron, menos Vegeta.

"Más imbécil no puedes ser Kakarotto"

Y así, todos compartieron un buen rato, hasta que Piccoro formuló la pregunta sobre el asunto que realmente los había traido a este tiempo.

"¿Y bien que haremos para resolver este misterio?" –preguntó el namek.

"No nos queda más que esperar a que ataquen otra ciudad" –señaló Trunks.

"¿Y cómo lo sabremos?" –preguntó Piccoro.

"Mi madre puso sensores en todas las ciudades del mundo que detectan cuando los signos vitales de las personas desaparecen. Aunque suene cruel, no nos queda otra cosa que esperar que varios mueran de un tirón… Nada más podemos hacer por el momento" –señaló Trunks con angustia contenida. Le daba una ira tremenda tener que esperar algo así de trágico pero no tenían más alternativa.

Justo en eso, el sensor empieza a sonar de forma potente e intermitente, como si fuera una alarma de un barco a punto de hundirse.

"¡Mierda!" –exclamó Trunks, corriendo hacia el cuarto contiguo.

Los Z se miraron unos a otros y no perdieron tiempo en correr tras de él también. Trunks acercó su vista al sensor para ver en que ciudad estaban ocurriendo las muertes y se quedó completamente paralizado. Un temblor involuntario se apoderó de su cuerpo y el pánico comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Goku lleno de preocupación al verlo en ese estado.

Pero Trunks no respondió, seguía completamente anonadado por la sorpresa, tanto que no podía reaccionar.

"¡Responde, maldición!" –le exigió Vegeta.

"Gordovan… Están atacando, Gordovan" –respondió finalmente Trunks con voz temblorosa.

Los Z abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad.

"Es la ciudad donde está Bulma…" –un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Goku al decirlo.

Vegeta sintió que se le apretó el corazón y su cuerpo se estremeció entero. Un mal presentimiento tuvo, sintiendo como si fuera una estaca que se clavaba en su corazón.

"Hay que partir de inmediato" –indicó el namek.

"¿Goku, puedes sentir energías hacia el oeste más próximo? Ahí está Gordovan" –le pidió Trunks esperando que pudiera teletransportarse.

Goku pone dos dedos en su frente, intentando localizar un ki hacia la dirección en donde estaba la ciudad atacada.

"No puedo sentir nada" –respondió con desesperación.

"Hay que ir volando, insectos" –dijo Vegeta.

Acto seguido, Goku, Trunks y el príncipe se transforman en Super Saiyajin nivel dos para volar a toda velocidad. Piccoro los siguió casi a la misma velocidad aunque se fue quedando un poco más atrás gradualmente.

Unos dos o tres minutos más tarde, al ir llegando hacia la ciudad, la vista fue aterradora a pesar de la distancia. Los edificios de la ciudad estaban casi todos demolidos y varios incendios azotaban el sector. Los Z siguieron su vuelo hasta entrar completamente a la ciudad buscando a él o los causantes de esta catástrofe, pero no había nadie ni tampoco ningún ki podía sentirse. Al adentrarse aún más en la ciudad el espectáculo que pudieron ver fue aterrador. Cádaveres de cientos de personas yacían por todos lados, asesinados de forma brutal. La mayoría de ellos estaban abiertos en su vientre mostrando hasta sus vísceras.

Trunks sintió un potente escalofrío que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, recorriéndole toda la columna vertebral como si fuera una fría serpiente deslizándose por ella. No pudo soportar semejante escena, sólo pensar en encontrar a su madre en ese estado lo llevo a dejarse caer en el suelo de rodillas y con las palmas en tierra. La desesperación se apoderó de todo su ser, mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro preso de ira y dolor al mismo tiempo.

"¡Mamá!" –gritó de forma conmovedora por el enorme dolor que podía sentirse en su voz y al mismo tiempo en su alma.

Tanto Piccoro como Goku no pudieron reaccionar al ver tanta pena en una persona. No obstante, Vegeta enseguida lo levanta con sus manos y con el dorso de su mano derecha le pegó un revés que hizo que Trunks cayera al suelo nuevamente.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¡Cómportate como hombre!" –le exigió gritándole con furia. "Llorando no vas a solucionar nada" –le dijo con aún más furia.

"Padre…" –soltó Trunks reaccionado gradualmente.

"No hay que perder la esperanza, debemos buscar a Bulma hasta remover el último rincón de esta ciudad" –dijo Vegeta con una seguridad abismante.

El príncipe por fuera parecía de piedra, pero por dentro estaba igual de destrozado que Trunks. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de caer en la desesperación. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

"Sí, tienes razón padre" –dijo su hijo finalmente reaccionando del todo.

"¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Los edificios están prácticamente todos derrumbados. Nos tomará más de un día entero rastrear toda la ciudad" –acotó Goku desesperanzado.

"No te preocupes por eso" –le dijo Piccoro con total seguridad.

Los demás fijan su vista en él.

El namek tomó la posición de la meditación pero con los ojos abiertos. Segundos después las rocas y los edificios comienzan a elevarse del suelo al mismo tiempo. Pocos segundos más tarde prácticamente toda la ciudad estaba en los cielos. Piccoro estaba usando su poderosa telequinésis.

"Increíble… No sabía que tu poder mental fuera tan grande, Piccoro" –le dijo Goku completamente asombrado.

"No entreno mentalmente en vano. Ahora dénse prisa, busquen por todo el sector, no podré estar así por siempre" -advirtió con tranquilidad.

"Enseguida" –contestaron todos al unísono.

El príncipe partió hacia el sur de la ciudad, Trunks hacia el este y Goku hacia el oeste, mientras Piccoro revisaba el sector donde se encontraba. Vegeta partió hacia el sur siguiendo un extraño presentimiento que se apoderó de todo su ser. Jamás su mirada había estado tan llena de atención. Miraba minuciosamente esperando encontrarla, no importando el tiempo que fuera, presente o futuro, nadie la conocía tan bien como él y Bulma debía seguir siendo la misma. Pensaba en eso cuando de pronto sintió que se le paralizó el corazón. Unos cabellos verdes asomaban justo en la esquina de una calle. Voló hacia allá al instante y enseguida reconoció de quien se trataba. Bulma yacía ahí boca abajo en el suelo. No tenía rastros de sangre en su espalda, pero al parecer no estaba respirando. Vegeta la tomó de la cabeza con sumo cuidado, la dió vuelta girando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su cabeza y ve que numerosa sangre escurría por su boca. Jamás pensó verla en ese estado tan deplorable. Le tomó el pulso y verificó que aún tenía pulsaciones, pero muy débiles. Aunque seguía respirando, era de manera entrecortada. Sin perder más tiempo dió un potente grito llamando a Kakarotto. Si algo detestaba era tener que pedirle ayuda a su eterno rival, pero esta vez no tenía otra opción, se trataba de Bulma… de su vida o muerte. Goku llegó segundos después al lugar y se conmocionó al ver el cuerpo de ella en tan mal estado. Trunks llegó también y trató de tomarla instintivamente en brazos pero Vegeta no lo dejo.

"No la muevas más, puede ser peligroso" –le gruñó con el ceño fruncido. Trunks asintió, sabiendo que en casos así mover el cuerpo podía provocar lesiones más graves.

"Goku, ¿sabes donde está el Papaya Hospital?" –preguntó Trunks aunando la esperanza de que sí lo conociera.

"Claro, era el hospital que usabamos para los heridos en los torneos" –respondió enseguida.

"Todavía existe, llévala hacia ese lugar" –le dijo Trunks con la desesperación brotando por todos sus poros.

Goku se concentra en sentir energías en esa dirección para poder teletransportarse y tras unos segundos los transporta directamente dentro del hospital. Piccoro se dió cuenta de la situación y movió todos los edificios y escombros hacia otro lugar y comenzó a revisar la ciudad para ver si quedaba aún más gente con vida.

"Está en coma de segundo grado, debido a un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico. Los próximas horas son decisivas, aunque tengan fe porque pudo ser mucho peor. Nosotros ya nada más podemos hacer"

Esas fueron las palabras que el médico jefe de la unidad de cuidados intensivos le había dado a los Z.

Piccoro también había encontrado algunas cuantas personas más que seguían con vida, que junto con Goku, también llevaron al hospital. Debían esperar a que alguno fuera capaz de hablar para saber qué o quién había provocado semejante catástrofe.

"Quiero entrar a verla" –le pidió Trunks al doctor.

"No puedes, en cuidados intensivos no se permiten visitas. Además no harás ningún cambio si la ves" –le dijo el médico a cargo.

Trunks se resignó a pesar de las ganas que tenía de verla, pero el príncipe saiyajin no tenía el mismo carácter que él…

"Déjame verla inmediatamente" –dijo Vegeta, no en una petición, sino en una clara orden.

"Señor, ya les dije que no pueden entrar a verla" –le dijo el director del hospital con tono imperioso y molesto.

"Escúchame bien insecto, porque yo no amenazó dos veces. Sino me dejas verla te sucederá esto"

Acto seguido, Vegeta le dió un feroz puñetazo a la pared contigua a la habitación en donde estaba Bulma, dejándole un boquete tan perfecto, sin una sola triza, que parecía haber sido hecho por una enorme bala. Vegeta con el cemento de la pared aún en su mano, se lo muestra al doctor y lo hace trizas.

El doctor abrió los ojos como si fueran platos.

"Con la diferencia que la próxima vez no sacaré cemento… sacaré tu corazón" –dijo con semblante sombrío.

Al médico le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, hasta que por fin pudo decir algo…

"¡Señor pase adelante! ¿Se le ofrece un café también?"

"Sí, y bien cargado. Lo quiero en menos de cinco minutos humano"

"Sí señor, ¡enseguida!"

Los siguientes tres días fueron cruciales en la salud de Bulma. Poco a poco se iba estabilizando y Vegeta la acompaño día y noche saliendo de la habitación solamente para comer e ir al baño. Trunks y Goku esperaban afuera del cuarto para no incomodar a Vegeta; sabían que el príncipe saiyajin prefería estar solo. Piccoro, mientras tanto, como es el que menos lazo sentimental tiene con Bulma, se dedicó a investigar más sobre el ataque que hubo en la ciudad intentando encontrar alguna pista. Había estado esperando un siguiente ataque pero hasta el momento no había ocurrido nada. El namek en la noche volvía al hospital para saber como seguía el estado de la peliverde.

Aquella noche Trunks se encontraba durmiendo en la sala de espera con Nenis a su lado, debido al cansancio que había acumulado estos días. Por mientras, Piccoro y Goku conversaban más allá en el pasillo, en la salida de la habitación designada a Bulma. Ambos se mostraban muy sorprendidos por la actitud que había mostrado Vegeta para con Bulma. Fue así como en una de sus conversaciones con Goku salió un tema que al namek lo haría cambiar de color…

"Me sorprende cuanto puede cambiar el amor a una persona" –comentó el namek en voz baja, como temiendo que Vegeta pudiera escuchar.

"Pues tú también cambiaste mucho Piccoro, recuerda todo lo que hiciste por Gohan" –le recordó Goku.

"Sí, pero yo me refiero al amor de pareja. Nunca terminaré de entenderlo…" -llevó una mano a su mentón con faz interrogativa.

Goku bajó su voz.

"La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho jaja" –dijo divertido.

"Eso no es novedad… tú sólo entiendes de pelear y comer" –le respondió el namek.

"Pues sí. Oye pero en tu raza son asexuales, ¿verdad?" –le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"Sí"

"Oye Piccolo, pero entonces… ¿tú tienes pene? Siempre he tenido esa duda" –le preguntó con sublime inocencia.

Piccolo jamás pensó que alguien se atreviera a preguntarle algo así, apretó los dientes con furia al igual que sus puños, de los cuales comenzaban a salir múltiples rayos eléctricos por la ira. Sintió que su cara dejaba su acostumbrado color verde y daba paso a un color rojo de ira.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO PENE, ¡ANIMAL!" –le gritó a todo pulmón.

Todos en el pasillo del hospital lo quedaron mirando como si fuera un loco. Piccoro sintió que estaba más rojo que un tomate pero ya no por la ira, sino por la enorme vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Por un momento entendió los deseos que siempre tenía Vegeta de aplastar a Goku, y es más, ¡hasta le dieron ganas de ayudarlo!

"Pero es que como tú raza es asexual pensé que no necesitabas tener uno" –le explicó el saiyajin.

"Sí, somos asexuales pero yo también tengo pene, lo usamos para orinar" –le aclaró el namek sintiendo que las venas del cuello estallarían.

Él, con esa voz tan varonil y masculina… ¿Sin pene? ¡Por dios! Goku debía estar loco o definitivamente ser un subnormal de nacimiento. Realmente se sentía ofendido.

Los siguientes dos días no variarion en nada. Bulma seguía en estado de coma y Vegeta la quedaba acompañando a su lado día y noche. Solamente salía de la habitación para comer e ir al baño. Trunks estaba completamente sorprendido con la actitud de su padre. Jamás pensó que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Las enfermeras también comentaban en los pasillos la situación inusual y cuanto debía quererla aquel hombre para cuidarla de esa manera.

Aunque Vegeta tenía sus propias razones para hacerlo, que más tarde esperaba explicárselas a la misma Bulma cuando recuperara el conocimiento. Hasta que un día por fin la lesionada dió señales de consciencia…

La oscuridad de la habitación no dejaba ver nada más allá de lo que estuviera cerca. Unos ojos comenzaron por fin a abrirse después de cinco días de estar inconsciente. Parpadeó mirando hacia el techo y su primera reacción fue pensar en que había pasado. Se llevó la mano a la frente frotándosela como para calmar su dolor de cabeza. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el velador que yacía a su derecha cuando vió algo que la dejaría estupefacta… justo ahí estaba… el príncipe saiyajin…

"Ve… Vegeta" –musitó totalmente absorta por la sorpresa. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta porque él estaba durmiendo de brazos cruzados en una silla.

Sin poder creerlo ni asimilarlo se preguntó a sí misma si ya estaba muerta, y si era por eso que Vegeta estaba ahí, esperándola en el otro mundo para reencontrarla. No obstante, el sonido del electrocardiógrafo que tomaba su frecuencia cardíaca y un suero inyectado en su brazo le dejo ver que aún seguía con vida.

Recordó que Trunks traería a su padre desde el pasado para que lo ayudase en el percance que se vive en este tiempo. Ahí rememoró claramente porque se había ido a la ciudad de Gordovan… para no verlo. Después sólo explosiones y más explosiones. El instante cuando un muro se derrumbó y le cayó encima se vino a su mente, pero nada más allá de eso podía recordar.

Su alma y su cuerpo se emocionaron completamente al ver al que fue su pareja. El padre de Trunks, aquel hombre que hacía tantos años que no veía… por el que sufrió día tras día y noche tras noche, después de su trágica muerte. Era ver a un fantasma, textualmente. Allí estaba él, a su lado. Su cuerpo inevitablemente se estremeció entero… no quería verlo. No quería enfrentarlo. Por esa razón se había ido… pero el destino parecía empeñado en querer que ambos inevitablemente se encararan.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. No sabía si podría caminar pero haría el intento. Trató de ponerse de pie y lo logró, pero sin poder evitar un sonoro gemido debido al dolor. Decidida a salir de ahí quiso dar otro paso pero algo la obligó a detenerse, tragando saliva y congelando su corazón.

"Sigues igual de terca"

Esa voz que no escuchaba hace tantos años le detuvieron las pulsaciones, tanto que hasta el electrocardiograma mostró el cambio en la gráfica. Tragó saliva impulsivamente debido a la sorpresa.

Vegeta se levantó con calma y camino a paso firme hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a Bulma. Ella miró hacia la pared para esquivar su mirada.

"Aunque no quieras verme, tenemos que hablar mujer" –le dijo con tono serio e imperioso.

"Lárgate de aquí" –le dijo con una voz sumamente rencorosa.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Después de haberla estado cuidando por cinco días así era como le pagaba? Sintió que la furia invadía todo su cuerpo y de hecho le hubiera respondido de muy mala forma a Bulma, pero al verla en ese estado aún grave decidió calmarse.

"Esto aún no está concluido" –le dijo sin poder evitar una voz con cierto cólera.

Bulma lo vió dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

Dicho esto, Vegeta siguió caminando largándose del pasillo.

"¿Por qué te vas?" –le preguntó su hijo al verle esa cara llena de furia.

"Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí" –fue la seca respuesta.

Extrañado por la actitud de su padre, poco tardó en comprender que seguramente algo había ocurrido dentro de la habitación de su madre. Corrió ansioso y entro al cuarto y allí pudo ver como ella estaba de pie con la mirada perdida. Unas lágrimas de emoción corrieron por sus mejillas y la abrazó tan suavemente que prácticamente sólo la rozó. Goku, Piccoro y Nenis entraron después y una gran emoción se pudo ver en todos ellos. Como es de suponer el menos demostrativo fue Piccoro, aunque en el fondo también se sentía feliz por ver a Bulma ya consciente. Conociendo lo fuerte que era ella no tardaría mucho en recuperarse completamente.

Para Bulma era increíble. Ver a Goku y Piccoro fue como bombardearle la mente de recuerdos de una sola vez en una profunda explosión de remembranzas. Allí estaba su gran amigo Goku, aquel hombre al que conoció cuando era sólo un niño. La misma sonrisa, la misma forma de mirar. La misma energía y ánimo de siempre. Lágrimas de emoción escaparon de sus ojos. Eran demasiadas emociones en tan sólo unos segundos. Ver a Vegeta, a Goku y a Piccoro era volver al pasado… ese pasado tan feliz pero que a la vez terminó de manera tan trágica, con la muerte de todos ellos.

De esta manera, compartieron varios minutos y conversaron de todo lo que había sucedido en el presente. Después de esos minutos, Bulma también les había contado que no pudo ver nada del ataque a la ciudad y también lo que había sucedido con Vegeta. Trunks le señaló algo de lo que ella no tenía ninguna idea, y de hecho, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado tratándose de su esposo.

"Mamá… me parece que fuiste muy injusta… Mi padre te estuvo cuidando los cinco días que estuviste en coma" –indicó Trunks.

Bulma abrió la boca completamente sorprendida.

"¿Es en serio?" –preguntó todavía sin poder creerlo.

"Así es. Me parece que deberías hablar con él" –le aconsejó a su madre.

Bulma dió un hondo suspiro.

"Créeme que preferiría no hacerlo… Se van a abrir muchas heridas que ya tenía cicatrizadas" –se acongojó pensando en ello.

"Tal vez esas heridas realmente nunca cicatrizaron… siempre estuvieron abiertas. Es hora de que se cierren definitivamente" –le dijo Trunks.

Bulma dio otro profundo suspiro.

"Tienes razón. Hablaré con él" –dijo con decisión.

La peliazul fue dada de alta aunque con reposo absoluto. Las indicaciones del médico fueron claras y concisas, debía guardar cama por lo menos durante una semana. Aunque los Z sabían perfectamente que tratándose de ella iba a ser una difícil misión mantenerla en la cama.

Así pasaron cuatro días en Capsule Corp. Bulma siguió las ordenes del doctor y estuvo acostada durante esos cuatro días, bajo el atento cuidado de Trunks y Nenis.

Vegeta no se topó con su mujer del futuro. Se dedicó a entrenar en el enorme patio de la corporación, entrando a la casa sólo a comer y dormir.

Bulma, entretanto, ya se sentía prácticamente totalmente recuperada. Había estado esperando el momento preciso y adecuado para poder hablar con Vegeta, a solas y sin que nadie más se interpusiera. Así pasó un día más hasta que ese momento finalmente llegó…

Vegeta decidió no cenar con los demás insectos ese día para no encontrarse con Bulma, que por fin había salido de la cama. A pesar de que comer para un saiyajin era algo sagrado, esta vez lo dejaría pasar y comería más tarde que de costumbre. Aún no podía perdonarle a Bulma que lo haya echado del hospital aún cuando él estuvo cuidando por ella esos cinco días sin descansar prácticamente nada. Si ella quería tratar algún asunto tendría que tomar la iniciativa, porque él estaba completamente decidido a no hablarle mientras estuviera en este tiempo. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada cuando decidió dejar de entrenar e ir a comer para satisfacer su ya incontenible apetito. Comenzó a caminar ansiosamente hacia la casa, para después ir directamente al comedor, y aún más importante, el refrigerador.

Bulma se encontraba en la sala de estar cuando sintió los pasos de alguien que venía entrando a la casa. Se trataba de quién había estado esperando desde que todos los demás se fueron a dormir. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y se preparó a encarar de una vez por todas al que fuera su esposo.

Vegeta notó las luces prendidas pero no le dio mayor importancia, lo único importante en ese instante era saciar su enorme apetito.

Al entrar la vió, allí estaba su mujer de esta época, mirándolo fijamente. Entrecerró el ojo izquierdo por la inesperada sorpresa, pero no demostró ninguna emoción. Siguió con el mismo ritmo de paso presuroso directamente a la cocina, que era lo que le importaba en ese momento.

Bulma pensó en dejarlo ir cuando pasó por delante suyo, pero cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta que daba a la cocina se decidió finalmente a hablarle llamándolo por su nombre.

"¿Qué quieres?" –fue la seca respuesta que se oyó. Vegeta se detuvo pero no se volteó a verla.

"Quería darte las gracias por haberme cuidado en el hospital… yo no sabía que te habías dedicado de esa manera a mí" –le dijo con tono de arrepentimiento por el trato que antes le dió.

"No tienes porque darlas. Hice solamente lo que debía para saldar mi deuda. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie" –fue la respuesta sumamente cortante que se oyó nuevamente; todavía sin voltear a verla.

"¿Deuda?" –preguntó confundida.

"Las primeras veces, cuando entrenaba a una gravedad 300 veces aumentada, sufrí un accidente que me tuvo igual que tú algunos días. Al despertar, lo primero que ví fue a ti dormida con tu cabeza sobre el velador"

Bulma tragó saliva. Recordaba claramente ese momento. Aún era novia de Yamcha y Vegeta iniciaba su exhaustivo entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, misma que explotó en mil pedazos con él dentro, en uno de sus salvajes entrenamientos. Esa vez Vegeta estuvo a punto de morir y, al sentir tanto miedo de perderlo, comprendió finalmente que se estaba enamorando completamente de él. Lo cuido día y noche para que se recuperara. Su Vegeta jamás le dijo nada sobre aquello, pero por lo visto sí fue importante para él.

Bulma se había quedado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que el saiyajin de azul abrió la puerta de la cocina y se adentró en ella sin decir nada más, dejandola sola en el living. No obstante, ella ya lo había iniciado y estaba decidida a terminarlo… debía hablar con Vegeta. Caminó hacia la cocina donde pudo ver como el saiya buscaba ansioso comida para poner en el microondas.

"Sino tienes más que decir puedes largarte" –le dijo él sin mirarla, con tono molesto.

"Sí entré acá es porque tengo que hablar contigo" –le dijo con tono decidido.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin dejaste de enconderte" –respondió Vegeta, finalmente dirigiéndole una mirada directa a los ojos.

"No me estaba escondiendo… sólo necesitaba pensar" –le replicó molesta, al ver su agresividad en la cara.

"Lo que tú digas" –le contestó irónicamente. "Y ahora dí lo que tengas que decir y vete, no me agrada perder mi tiempo" –le dijo con el tono más agresivo que tenía.

"Todos me dijeron que habías cambiado pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo… Sigues siendo el mismo maldito, el mismo maldito frío y agresivo de antes" –le quitó la mirada y se giró dispuesta a irse.

"Hasta que por fin te decidiste a decirme maldito" –le dijo en son de burla.

"¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? Intento hablarte pero te encierras en la misma coraza de hielo que tenías antes" –se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, pensando en si salir definitivamente o entrar nuevamente.

"Déjate de hipocresías, mujer. ¡Vamos! Descarga de una vez toda esa ira que sientes contra mí. ¡No te detengas más!" –la incitó Vegeta con vehemencia.

"¡Está bien, maldición!" –se giró con violencia para darle la cara. "¿Quieres saber porque no puedo verte? ¡¿Realmente quieres saber porque te tengo tanto rencor?" –le gritó dejando fluir toda esa rabia que tenía contenida.

"Sí" –fue la seca respuesta que se oyó.

"¡Porque eres un desgraciado! … ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¡¿Por qué? –le reprochó con profunda furia, ya sin poder contenerse más.

El silencio se apoderó del sitio durante varios segundos.

"No estaba preparado para tener una familia" –respondió finalmente, con suma calma.

Bulma lo vió tan tranquilo que intentó calmarse ella también. Pero tenía tanta ira en su corazón que era sumamente difícil.

"Si tan sólo te hubieras dado la oportunidad de amarme. Si tan sólo hubieses dejado ese maldito orgullo a un lado. Yo deje a Yamcha, mi trabajo, mi propia felicidad… lo deje todo… me entregue entera a ti. Hasta mi orgullo lo deje a un lado por ti. Porque nunca pudiste comprender eso… ¡yo te amaba más que a todo en el mundo!" –le gritó con ojos llorosos.

Vegeta sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Verla así, tan sufriente; con lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir. Verla así le conmovió el corazón.

"Me equivoque, Bulma"

Ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. ¿Vegeta reconociendo un error? No lo podía creer.

"No me dí cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía a mi lado. Creéme que ahora lo sé" –puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, mirándola tan fijamente que Bulma se estremeció. Sentir esos fuertes brazos tocándola de nuevo después de tanto tiempo fue demasiado. Una descarga eléctrica la recorrió entera. Era él. La misma forma de mirar, el mismo aroma… pero a la vez era distinto… diferente. Ya no era la piedra fría de antes. Bulma le quitó la mirada totalmente nerviosa.

"Mírame, mujer" –le ordenó con voz sumamente firme.

Bulma tragó saliva, mientras el corazón se le agitaba intempestuosamente. Él no la dejaría escapar… pero no quería mirarlo.

"Mírame, Bulma" –le volvió a ordenar, pero esta vez diciendo su nombre.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, con cierta aflicción, Bulma se sorprendió, alzó su vista y depositó sus ojos en los de él.

"Sé que sufriste como nadie… Y no quiero justificarme, sólo intenta entenderme"

Bulma hizo el ademán de querer hablar pero Vegeta la silenció con el índice en su boca.

"Déjame hablar, mujer" –dijo sin despegar su intensa mirada de ella. "Yo soy un saiyajin, nosotros nacimos para luchar. No para tener una familia, ni bondad, ni misericordia… ni amor… eran _sentimientos prohibidos_. Eso es lo que me hicieron creer. Me entrenaron desde la cuna para ser una máquina despiadada. Para ser el mejor y el más fuerte. Entiende que todo lo que pasó contigo fue algo totalmente nuevo para mí. No pude asimilarlo. Tenía miedo…" –Bulma abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida. "Sí, miedo. El príncipe saiyajin tenía miedo de cambiar, de perder su esencia gracias a ti. Miedo de formar una familia y perder el significado de lo que la vida significaba para mí. Mi padre me enseñó que la única manera de ser el más fuerte era el odio. Sólo el odio podía hacerme más fuerte… Y yo debía ser el más fuerte. Siempre. Pero tú me enseñaste algo totalmente distinto. Me enseñaste lo que era el amor… y tuve temor que eso me volviera débil. Me sentí vulnerable…Por primera vez en mi vida comenzé a confiar en alguien más que no fuera en mí mismo. Por primera vez en mi vida comenzé a pensar en alguien más que no fuera yo… y no lo pude asimilar. Si tan sólo hubiesemos tenido más tiempo… estoy seguro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"

Bulma quedó anonadada. Nunca jamás hubiera podido concebir que Vegeta le hubiera hablado en ese tono. Tan profundo y tan tranquilo al mismo tiempo, al igual que su mirada. Mil pensamientos se vinieron a su mente, pero sólo uno se quedó incrustado en ella… Vegeta sí la quería.

"Escúchame, mujer. Te voy a contar algo de mi infancia que seguro jamás te conté"

Bulma asintió.

Vegeta se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y las memorias de su infancia vinieron a ella. Aquellos recuerdos que por más que lo intentara jamás podría olvidar… y así, su mente voló hacia aquellos años en que ser despiadado lo era todo…

"¡Miren! ¡Parece que sigue con vida!" –escuchó unos gritos alarmados muy cerca de donde yacía.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero era completamente imposible. Estaba tan herido que de un momento a otro sentía que su vida cesaría. La respiración entrecortada y el profundo mareo le indicaron que muy pronto caería inconsciente. Sintió como la sangre le recorría la cara como si de un río se tratase. Fijó su vista en el horizonte y se resignó a esperar la muerte como debía hacerlo un saiyajin… sin temor ni quejas. Segundos más tarde, ya no escucho los gritos, no percibía el aire caliente alrededor de su cuerpo, ni tampoco pudo oler ese nauseabundo aroma a quemado cerca suyo. La imagen del horizonte se perdía definitivamente para dar paso a una imagen únicamente negra…

Muy lentamente abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que al despertar sintió un intenso dolor en todos sus músculos y huesos. Al sentir tal dolor no pudo evitar gruñir como una bestia con tal sensación. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había caído inconsciente.

"Hola, veo que por fin despertaste" –lo saludó una dulce voz femenina.

Vegeta no contestó, trató de incorporarse a pesar de sus graves heridas. Sabía que podía dañarse aún más pero en terquedad nadie le ganaba. No obstante, tan sólo pudo moverse un poco y de nuevo sintió como si una enorme nave espacial le hubiese caído encima.

"No intentes moverte, aún estás muy grave y con fracturas en todo tu cuerpo. Es un milagro que no te hayas matado en ese choque"

"¿Qué… qué rayos pasó?" –gruñó con voz entrecortada por causa del dolor, sin saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

"Chocaste con tu nave muy cerca de aquí. Hubo una inmensa explosión y todos pensaron que nadie había sobrevivido… pero de pronto saliste de allí haciendo un enorme boquete en la nave, caminaste unos pasos y caíste desplomado. Luego la gente de acá te trajo para que intentara salvarte. Soy la doctora de este pueblo" –le explicó con su preciosa voz.

"¿Por qué mierda no me matas de una vez, maldita?" –preguntó muy molesto, al sentir que había caído prisionero en manos de una mujer. "Mátame de una vez" –exigió para evitarse la humillación de ser un simple cautivo.

La chica reaccionó sorprendida y confundida.

"¿Por qué me dices eso? Estoy tratando de ayudarte" – le explicó con voz sorprendida.

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme dices? ¿No sabes quien soy, bruja?" –le preguntó con furia.

"¿Por qué eres tan agresivo? ¿Y por qué debería saber quién eres? ¿Eres famoso?" –le preguntó con candor.

"Así que en este planeta todavía no conocen el imperio de Freezer… ni tampoco a los saiyajins" –pensó el príncipe enseguida.

Vegeta giró su cuello, de manera lenta para no forzarlo, y pudo ver a la mujer que le hablaba. Era exactamente igual a cualquier hembra saiyajin, con la excepción de no tener cola y que su piel era de color algo azulino. Muy parecida al color de piel que poseía el guardaespalda más poderoso de Freezer, Zabon. Además a su lado había una especie de perro que movía su cola muy alegremente.

"Escucha maldita, si supieras quién soy y a lo que he venido no estarías tratando de ayudarme" –le advirtió con semblante sombrío.

La chica se sorprendió por la manera tan lúgubre en que el niño se había expresado. No le daba más de diez años de edad pero en sus ojos se reflejaba como si ya hubiera vivido toda una vida.

"No me importa quien seas. Mi deber es ayudarte para que estés bien. Es mi deber como doctora" –le explicó.

Vegeta frunció el ceño con sorpresa. Esa respuesta le sorprendió bastante. Esa mujer no le tenía ningún miedo, aunque de todos modos como podría tenerle miedo si estaba en ese estado patético. Debía demostrarle a esa mujer que no debía subestimarlo sólo porque fuera un niño malherido.

"Escucha sabandija, seré claro contigo. Si llego a recuperarme voy a acabar con tu vida y con la de todo este planeta" –le dijo claramente y sin anestesia alguna.

"Bueno, entonces vas a tener que hacerlo porque no me pienso detener hasta verte completamente sano. No pienso dejar que un niño muera sin hacer nada para salvarlo. Jamás me lo perdonaría" -le afirmó con enorme decisión.

"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?" –contestó Vegeta completamente sorprendido. "¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida mujer?" –le reclamó con incomprensiva ira.

"La aprecio mucho pero no le temo a la muerte, tarde o temprano nos llega a todos" -aseguró con una seguridad abrumadora.

Vegeta la miró anonadado. Definitivamente no era una mujer común y corriente. No supo qué responderle.

"¿Además que razón tendrías para matarme?" –preguntó ella.

"Esa es mi misión" -contestó sin esperar ni un segundo. Era una respuesta automática.

"¿Misión? Eso suena terriblemente serio; eres un soldado supongo" –dijo la mujer absorta por escuchar a un niño hablando de misiones.

"Guerrero suena mejor; me llamo Vegeta y para que sepas soy el guerrero de clase más alta de mi raza y el príncipe de todos ellos" -le señaló con supremo orgullo.

La doctora abrió los ojos sorprendida, parpadeando rápidamente.

"¿Y porque tienes esa misión?" –preguntó interesada y confundida a la vez.

"Ese es mi destino. Ser el más fuerte y despiadado" -aseguró con una sonrisa maligna.

"Mmm…" –la mujer quedó pensativa durante varios segundos. "¿Pero es lo que tú quieres también?"

"¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que sí, yo nací para luchar y matar seres patéticos y débiles como tú" –dijo sádicamente.

"Mmm…" –musitó ella.

Vegeta sintió como la mujer lo miró minuciosamente de arriba abajo. Esa mirada tan profunda y directa a los ojos le incomodó de sobremanera. Tanto que hasta se vió obligado a quitarle la mirada.

"Sabes, debería tenerte miedo pero no lo tengo. No sé porque" –le comentó con voz extrañada.

"Eso es obvio, es imposible que me tengas temor si me ves tirado en esta cama de mierda sin siquiera poder moverme…pero te aseguro que apenas me recuperé estarás temblando de miedo" –le amenazó con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

"Puede ser… aunque sabes, noto algo distinto en ti" -le comentó sin quitarle la mirada ni un segundo.

"¿Distinto?" –preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Sí, no sabría como explicártelo pero siento que tienes una energía especial. Es por eso que a mi mascota le caiste tan bien" –le afirmó con una dulce sonrisa.

"¡No digas idioteces!" –reaccionó con furia sinténdose indignado. "¿Sabes a cuanta gente he matado? ¿Cuántos planetas he conquistado? ¿Cuánta sangre he hecho correr?" -le espetó con voz sumamente violenta.

La chica no se enojó ni se asustó, cosa que volvió a sorprender a Vegeta. Su mirada denotaba tristeza.

"Que lástima por ti, lo siento realmente. Debe ser una pena vivir así, matando gente sólo porque es tu misión" -la congoja de su voz fue evidente.

"¿Y tú cómo mierda puedes saber lo que puedo sentir o no?" –le reclamó realmente exasperado.

"Se te nota en los ojos… están llenos de dolor" –le afirmó completamente segura.

La sorpresa invadió la faz del saiya completamente, tanto que abrió sus ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Me estás hartando, mujer. Me molesta que un ser tan inferior como tú no me tenga el más mínimo miedo. Creéme que si pudiera te mataría ahora mismo" –amenazó poniendo su cara mas malvada.

La mujer sonrió sinceramente, cosa que volvió a extrañar al saiya. ¿Él la amenazaba y ella le sonreía? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Estaba loca o qué?

"Bueno, no te seguiré molestando por ahora" -interrumpió los pensamientos del príncipe. "Mañana será otro día y seguiremos hablando. Que descanses" –le dijo mientras lo tapaba con una frazada con suma delicadeza.

"¡Lárgate de aquí! No necesito tus atenciones" -de haber podido moverse la hubiese golpeado por su atrevimiento.

"Bueno, bueno, pero no te sulfures, ¿quieres? Te hará mal para tu salud" –le aconsejó con voz maternal.

"Grrrrr"

Así pasaron cuatro días en que Vegeta lentamente comenzaba a recuperarse. La mujer lo cuidó como si fuera un hijo, con tanto cariño y amor que el príncipe saiyajin quedó completamente anonadado. Jamás nadie lo había tratado así. ¿Acaso eso era el cariño? Había escuchado esa palabra antes no sabía en donde, pero claramente no era una palabra saiyajin.

Pensando en ello, precisamente la joven entró a atender sus heridas. Siempre era ella quien lo cuidaba y en aquella casa sólo sentía los ruidos que la doctora provocaba.

A él le llamó la atención ver a la joven siempre sola. Resultaba claro que ella vivía ahí sin compañía alguna.

"¿Oye mujer vives sola en este lugar? ¿No tienes familia o algo por el estilo?" -preguntó con curiosidad inusitada.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida. Vegeta jamás demostraba interés por nada y ahora le estaba preguntando algo respecto a su vida. Se sintió extrañamente feliz con la pregunta formulada por el saiya.

"O sea que te preocupa que esté viviendo sola" –respondió con una sonrisa.

"No es eso, estúpida" –contestó fríamente.

Se sintió ridículo con las palabras de la mujer. Jamás él se preocuparía por ella. ¡Jamás!

"Es normal que sienta curiosidad y además así sabré a cuantos tendré que matar en esta casa" –explicó conservando su frialdad.

"Ah con que es eso, bueno por aquí sólo deberás matarme a mí. Vivo sola" –le detalló la doctora.

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

Por segunda vez desde que la conoció Vegeta noto una mirada triste en la muchacha.

"Mis padres murieron" -el dolor en su faz fue evidente. "Era hija única y quede a cargo en un hogar de menores. Y ahora que ya crecí pues me compré una casa con lo que he ganado en mi trabajo" -terminó suspirando.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente durante varios segundos, aunque fue un mutismo tan intenso que el tiempo pareció prolongarse mucho más que sólo segundos. Vegeta finalmente rompió el silencio imperante.

"Estás sola… igual que yo"

La muchacha lo miró con sorpresa. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció aquel niño le expresó algo que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos ya no demostraban esa acostumbrada agresividad, sino un leve brillo de tristeza. Con más tiempo y dedicación estaba segura que lograría que ese niño pudiera confiar en ella.

Pasó un día más y la mujer estaba feliz por la recuperación tan rápida que mostraba Vegeta, además de sentirse orgullosa de sí misma por su gran calidad como médico. Quizás si lo hubiera atendido otro doctor no hubiera corrido con la misma suerte.

La mujer caminó hacia el cuarto del príncipe para atenderlo, curarle sus heridas y llevarle comida. Cuando abrió la puerta vió que el niño estaba levantado, de espalda a ella observando el paisaje que se podía apreciar por la ventana.

Caminó al velador hasta dejar sus herramientas médicas en el mesón.

"Me alegro que ya te puedas mover" -comentó con tono animoso. "¿Puedes caminar ya?"

"Sí" –contestó Vegeta secamente sin voltear a mirarla.

La mujer dió un suspiro de resignación.

"Bueno, supongo que eso significa que ha llegado mi hora" -mencionó sin emoción.

"Así es" –volvió a contestar secamente.

La doctora se quedó detrás de Vegeta. Él se dió vuelta lentamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La mujer hizo lo mismo. Estaban a unos pasos uno del otro clavando sus profundas miradas en el otro.

El niño alzó su mano apuntando hacia su pecho. Un destello de luz comenzó a brillar en su mano.

"Antes de morir quisiera que supieras mi nombre. Nunca te lo pudé decir" –le pidió la mujer esperando su destino.

"Hazlo"

"Me llamo Bra"

"Prepárate, Bra" –el destello de luz comenzó a iluminar aún con más intensidad.

"Lo estoy" –contestó ella con decisión sublime.

Vegeta no sabía que estaba sintiendo. Era una patética mujer. Sin siquiera un poder de pelea decente. Había enfrentado tantos guerreros poderosos, pero ella sin siquiera ser una guerrera le inspiraba mucho más respeto que cualquiera de ellos. No obstante, tiene una misión que cumplir, no debe vacilar nunca. No debe dejarse llevar por emociones tan inútiles como la compasión. Eso no es digno de un saiyajin.

La intensidad de la luz en su mano se incrementa aún más. Su mirada siguió fija en Bra, quién ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Lo siguió mirando fijamente en forma estoica, esperando su fin.

El príncipe, ya sin poder contenerse más, lanzó su energía. Enseguida el sonido del impacto se escuchó en toda la habitación. Después sólo silencio, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el lugar. Un silencio que a Vegeta le estaba rompiendo el alma.

* * *

"Su alteza, aún no tenemos noticias del príncipe Vegeta. Debía cumplir su misión en tres días pero ya han pasado cinco días" -reportó un hombre con voz preocupada.

El vasallo que había dado la noticia se inclinaba con semblante totalmente sumiso ante el Rey Vegeta, quien formó una mueca de gran disgusto en su cara.

"Partiré de inmediato a ese tal planeta Actronia. Avísale a Nappa para que se encargue de las nimiedades" –ordenó el rey saiyajin.

"Enseguida, su majestad" –contestó el vasallo, que se fue corriendo a toda velocidad para avisarle a Nappa las órdenes de su monarca.

Acto seguido el rey Vegeta comenzó a caminar con su atropelladora soberbia acostumbrada, dirigiéndose a la sala de naves interespaciales.

"Algo debió salir mal… pero no imagino qué. En ese planeta de porquería no existe ningún guerrero capaz de darle pelea a mi hijo" –reflexionó para sí mismo el rey de todos los saiyajins.

* * *

"¿P-por qué no lo hiciste?" –preguntó Bra asombrada. Ya había aceptado su destino, pero la onda de energía pasó a su lado hasta impactar en la pared y provocarle un agujero de pequeño tamaño.

Vegeta cerró su puño con fuerza. Rayos de energía comenzaron a surcarlo de extremo a extremo.

"No puedo hacerlo" -gruñó desde sus mismísimas entrañas. Estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo.

Bra no sabía como reaccionar, pero una alegría inmensa e indescriptible se estaba apoderando de su corazón. Sabía que aquel niño sí tenía más sentimientos aparte del odio y la agresividad. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que había algo más en la vida que matar y destruir… y al parecer lo había logrado.

Vegeta escupió con furia al suelo.

"¿¡Por qué no puedo hacerlo!" –se gritó a sí mismo.

"Yo…"

"No digas nada" –le exigió al instante.

El guerrero sólo camino hacia la puerta de salida de la casa y se elevó hasta irse de aquel lugar.

Bra quería detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Vegeta debía tener mil pensamientos atravesando su mente. Caminó hacia la puerta hasta verlo alejarse en el horizonte.

"No huyas de mí… por favor, Vegeta" –le suplicó a la distancia, sabiendo que él ya no podía oírla.

El príncipe saiyajin se sintió confundido y aturdido. No había podido cumplir su objetivo… no había podido cumplir su misión. ¿Por qué rayos no pudo hacerlo?

Así pasó la tarde entera con su mente divagando, hasta que pudo ver otra nave-esfera espacial cayendo desde el cielo siguiendo las mismas coordenadas que las de su nave estrellada. Imaginó enseguida de quién debía tratarse. Había tardado mucho en regresar al planeta Vejita y seguramente su padre venía personalmente a buscarlo. Un sentimiento de preocupación lo invadió al pensar en la suerte que correría Bra… voló a la máxima velocidad que podía para intentar hacer algo… ni siquiera él sabía porque, pero un impulso mas fuerte que su razón lo llevó a tratar de salvarla. Lamentablemente al llegar al sitio, ya nada podía hacer… todo el pueblo estaba devastado e intensos y calurosos incendios azotaban todo lo que antes había sido un sitio llena de vida, pero que ahora sólo daba paso a la destrucción y muerte. Vegeta sintió una puntada muy fuerte en su corazón, como nunca antes la había sentido. Recuerdos de cómo aquella mujer llamada Bra lo había cuidado se vinieron a su mente una y otra vez. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, su padre lo había destruido todo. En ese preciso momento lo pudo ver en el horizonte volando directamente hacia él.

"¿¡Por qué rayos no cumpliste tu misión?" –vociferó el rey Vegeta al verlo.

El príncipe apretó su puño con furia. Su padre tenía una mirada llena de ira también.

"Mi nave tuvo un desperfecto y colisionó contra este planeta. Estuve a punto de morir, pero una mujer me cuidó para recuperarme, padre" –le explicó a su iracundo progenitor.

"¿Quieres decir que por esa mierda no cumpliste tu misión? ¡¿Pero qué mierda te hicieron estos insectos?" –le pegó un sanguinario puñetazo que prácticamente lo enterró en la tierra. "Escúchame bien, porque no te lo repetiré. Jamás tengas relación con tus víctimas porque esto es lo que te sucederá. Te volverán débil y vulnerable. Un insecto patético igual a ellos. Tú eres un saiyajin de la clase más alta y estás destinado a ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Ese es tu destino y jamás deberás pensar en otra cosa. Sólo el odio te hará más fuerte. Los otros sentimientos son inútiles. ¡Entendiste!" –le gritó dándole una patada que por poco le perforó el abdomen. "Pronto necesitarás mujeres para satisfacer tus deseos, pero jamás te relaciones sentimentalmente con ellas. Sólo sirven para usarlas, gozar de ellas un rato y después botarlas a la basura como los gusanos débiles que son. ¡Tal como hice con tu madre!"

"Después de eso mi padre me siguió castigando de forma tan cruel que tuve que estar en una cámara de recuperación por más de una semana" –continuó relatándole Vegeta a su mujer del futuro. "Me llené de odio… contra todo y contra todos; contra mi padre por tratarme así, pero juré que algún día me las pagaría. Contra ese puto de Freezer por tratarme como un vulgar esclavo. Incluso odié a Bra por haberme cuidado e inyectar esos sentimientos patéticos en mí. Gracias a ella me volví débil. Gracias a ella no pude cumplir mi misión, traicionando a toda la esencia de mi raza. Juré que jamás volvería a sentir algo así. ¡Nunca!" –gritó con tremenda furia.

Vegeta terminó de hablar y su mirada pérdida reflejo su aflicción.

"Para sobrevivir el dolor… conviertete en dolor. Y en eso me convertí yo" –terminó de decir con su mirada aún perdida.

"Yo no sabía todo eso…" –dijo Bulma muy afligida por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su pareja en la infancia. Y esa tan sólo debía ser una de las tantas cosas que debió haber vivido…

"No tenías porque saberlo" -la calmó él al ver su congoja.

"Lo siento mucho, Vegeta. De verdad"

"No importa, mujer. Así es la vida. A unos los golpea más que a otros. Pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… y yo ya lo superé" –dijo cerrando su puño con orgullo. "Por eso para mí fue tan difícil aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo por ti. Fuiste la única persona con la que pude dejar mi coraza de hielo a un lado… con la que podía conversar abiertamente, sin miedo a mostrar lo que sentía. Pero no podía permitirme esos sentimientos… me volvían débil, patético y vulnerable. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Después pude entender que esos sentimientos no tenían porque hacerme débil… y eso fue algo que aprendí de Kakarotto, aunque deteste admitirlo. Él se hacía más y más fuerte a pesar de no tener odio en su corazón… él lo hacía por que tenía gente que debía proteger… luchaba por su familia y amigos que lo querían y eso le daba una fuerza increíble que yo no podía entender. Pero por fin ahora yo también lo entiendo… porque ahora yo también tengo seres que debo cuidar… una familia que tengo que proteger"

Bulma tragó saliva debido a la emoción. Jamás Vegeta le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y había sido tan especial que se estremeció entera… jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que él hablará tan abiertamente con ella.

"Me siento feliz… y triste también… siempre supe que era cosa de tiempo para que me abrieras tu corazón… pero el destino fue cruel y te llevó para siempre de mi lado" –la peliazul bajó su mirada dando un profundo suspiro inundado de dolor.

Bulma dejo escapar espesas lágrimas que le surcaron el rostro como si de un tortuoso río se tratase. Vegeta sin pensarlo la abrazó para consolarla. Ella no podía creerlo. Fue un abrazo tan emocionante, tan increíblemente intenso. Vegeta jamás daba abrazos, hasta su mujer tenía ese privilegio contadas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era como sentirse en el paraíso. Y así se sintió ella. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz como mujer. No como madre, porque esa felicidad la tuvo siempre desde que engendró a Trunks. Pero ahora sentía una felicidad que sólo podía sentir por una pareja… por un hombre… por Vegeta.

Sólo él podía hacerla sentir así, sólo él podía traerle de nuevo esos sentimientos que parecían completamente olvidados. Sólo él la hacia sentirse… mujer.

Toda su vida la había dedicado a otros. A Yamcha… a su Vegeta… y después a su hijo Trunks. Pero esta vez ya no quería que fuera así. Simplemente no lo quería más. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Se olvidó de su contraparte del presente y por muy egoísta que pudiera ser… esta vez pensaría en ella… en ella y nadie más. Sin pensarlo más acerca sus labios a los del saiya y cerrando los ojos le da un cálido y húmedo beso.

Vegeta se sintió extraño y perturbado. El mismo sabor… el mismo aroma… la misma forma de besarlo. La misma forma de sentir… era su Bulma… y a la vez no lo era. ¿Qué hacer en una situación de este tipo? Jamás pensó tener que enfrentar algo así. Era mucho más difícil que enfrentar a cualquier enemigo poderoso. Al menos en esas ocasiones sabía que hacer… luchar hasta el final. ¿Pero ahora que podía hacer? Tenía unas ganas inmensas de seguir besándola… de hacerla suya… pero no podía hacerle eso a su mujer. Decidió dejar de besarla y alejarse para que la situación no pasara a mayores, pero le fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Bulma le vuelve a tomar la cara con las manos y le dió un beso tan dulce que hubiera podido seguir así por toda la vida.

"Te sigo amando como el primer día…" –le dijo mirándolo tan intensamente que sintió que Bulma le estuviera desnudando su alma. Esos ojos reflejaban pura ternura y amor.

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Vegeta. Fue como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo. Toda señal de vida de su cuerpo se perdió por unos segundos. Las palabras llegaron hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Su cuerpo se estremeció entero y los vellos de su cuerpo se enervaron todos sin excepción. Fue como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Era su mujer… pero a la vez no lo era. ¡Maldición! ¿Que podía hacer? Su mujer del presente vino a su mente… su sonrisa, sus regaños, su forma de amarlo incondicionalmente. Su manera de soportar esperando que le abriera su corazón tantos años. No, no podía engañarla. Quitándole la mirada a Mirai Bulma se separó con más decisión en esta ocasión… y ella esta vez no pudo hacer nada.

Bulma sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón. Hubiera dado su vida por estar con él.

"¿Qué pasa?" –se armó de valor para preguntarle, temiendo que fuera lo que estaba imaginando.

"Es mejor que mantengamos la distancia" –le dijo sin mirarla, intentando ser frío.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo durante varios segundos.

"Es por ella… ¿verdad?" –preguntó Bulma aún sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

"Sí" –se limitó a decir.

"No sabes cuanto la envidio" –dijo con un tono lleno de profunda tristeza. Tanta tristeza que el alma y el cuerpo de Vegeta se contagiaron de ella.

Dicho esto, Bulma se giró y se fue hacia su habitación a paso lento, con hombros caídos y semblante apesadumbrado. La tristeza desbordaba por todo su ser.

Vegeta sintió unos enormes deseos de detenerla, pero una vez más su esposa se vino a su mente. No podía hacerle eso. Sabía que si lo supiera la lastimaría y él no quería por nada del mundo que eso ocurriera. Antes no lo hubiera dudado ni un instante, pero ahora era diferente. Respiró profundo y abandonó la Capsule Corp hacia alguna montaña lejana donde poder meditar. No sabía lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, pero algo muy claro si tenía… si volvía a estar así con la madre de Mirai Trunks no podría contenerse nuevamente. No dos veces.

Continuará.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hice lo mejor que pude xD Sobre la historia de la chica que cuidaba a Vegeta en realidad la tenía planeada para otro fic que pensaba hacer,pero decidí incluirlo acá porque le venía perfecto para la historia y el momento profundo que se daba con Mirai Bulma. Le puse Bra porque me gustó mucho la idea de que tuviera ese nombre, para explicar el porqué del nombre de la hija de Vegeta.

Tambien quiero agradecer a Adickdelta, Dbz2, a Diosa Luna, Mirna y Lena-Saleh por sus comentarios y el animo que me dan. Así me motivo a continuarlo mas rapido xD En serio muchas gracias a tods ustedes ^^


	7. Capítulo 7: Un sujeto inoportuno

Hola Karo ^^ sobre el nombre de Bra quiero explicarte algo. Recuerda que la Bra de mi historia no era una saiyajin, por lo tanto la hija de Vegeta no tiene porque tener nombre de saiyajin. Otra cosa es que en un mundo en que todos los extraterrestres hablan el mismo idioma, en que hay ranas y ballenas en otros planetas (Namek), en que los perros hablan, en que unos extraterrestres (los saiyas) pueden procrear con los humanos, no veo porque un planeta no puede usar los mismos nombres terrícolas. ¿No crees? Bueno esa es mi explicación xD Ah si otra cosa, me parece que Vegeta es quien le pone el nombre a su hija, porque a Trunks se lo puso Bulma, y con lo quisquilloso que es Vegeta estoy seguro que el quiso ponerle el nombre a Bra por derecho.

De todos modos no me parece algo relevante, pero agradezco mucho tu comentario y ojala te siga gustando el fic. Cuídate mucho tu también =]

_**Capítulo 7: "Un sujeto inoportuno"**_

La mujer de cabellos turquesas se adentró en su habitación y sin siquiera desvestirse se lanzó sobre la cama. Entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado tan sólo unos segundos antes. No se pudo contener… después de tantos años quería estar con él. Pero él la rechazó a pesar de lo difícil que le era. Pudo ver en sus ojos que él también estaba sufriendo. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera dejado llevar, pero él no… se mantuvo firme para serle fiel a su mujer del presente y eso la sorprendió totalmente.

No pensó que Vegeta fuera capaz de hacer algo así... pero a pesar de su rechazo, el saiya solamente consiguió lo contrario a lo que realmente se proponía… porque ella, con ese gesto, se había enamorado todavía más si es que aún cabía esa posibilidad. No cualquier hombre habría reprimido sus instintos por seguir sus principios.

Vegeta se venía a su corazón una y otra vez. Después de tantos años sin verlo ahora la emoción la desbordaba completamente. Estaba segura que ya no podría dormir en toda la noche porque el príncipe no quería irse de su mente y de su corazón. Sabía que jamás podría encontrar un hombre igual a él.

Él, mientras tanto, siguió volando buscando despejar su mente pero Mirai Bulma tampoco quería salirse de su corazón. Ambas eran tan parecidas, tan idénticas… Como si fueran gemelas, que además de tener la misma apariencia, también tenían la misma personalidad.

"Maldición, mujer. ¿Porqué me haces pasar por esto?" –le reclamó Vegeta a la distancia, sabiendo que no lo escucharía.

Descendió al lado de un riachuelo y apreció el contorno del lugar. La luz de la luna iluminaba con fuerza y el viento cálido que se colaba por entre los árboles lo hizo sentirse muy relajado. Era el sitio ideal para pensar y reflexionar. Su Bulma y la mujer del futuro eran tan idénticas, que sabía que no podría rechazarla nuevamente. Debía irse de la Capsule Corp y arreglar cuanto antes la catástrofe que azotaba este tiempo. Si seguía quedándose en esta época que cayera con ella sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Así continuó divagando hasta que finalmente el sueño terminó por vencerlo.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que otra persona había escuchado su conversación. Los gritos de furia de la peliverde, recién iniciada la conversación, lo despertaron y se levantó rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría. Antes de entrar a la cocina pudo escuchar las voces de Vegeta y Bulma, y se detuvo en la puerta curioso esperando escuchar con más precisión lo que estaban hablando. Desapareció su ki para que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de su presencia en el lugar; atentamente escuchó todo lo que le contaba el príncipe a su mujer del futuro y él también se conmovió. Su padre tenía razones de sobra para ser como era.

Trunks se sintió tan indeciso como también debía estarlo su papá. Su madre se merecía ser feliz después de tantas desgracias, pero su madre del presente tampoco merecía que su padre la engañara con su mamá. ¡Pero que enredo! Su mente le daba vueltas y la indecisión se volvía aún más fuerte. Quería apoyar a su mamá para que fuera feliz… ¿pero acaso era lo correcto? ¿o era incorrecto? Esa pregunta le rondó la cabeza por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente resolvió no entrometerse. Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas fluyeran por sí mismas y que el destino tomará su propio rumbo. Pasara lo que pasara, él iba a apoyar a su mamá. Esa mujer tan dulce que le dio la vida y lo crió con tanto amor.

* * *

"¿Y Vegeta?" –preguntó Goku extrañado al no ver al que consideraba su amigo.

Bulma parpadeó sin poder evitarlo debido a la pregunta. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor tomando un sabroso desayuno.

"Yo desde anoche que no lo veo" –agregó Nenis.

"Debe haber salido a entrenar a un sitio más alejado" –supuso Trunks, que lo había visto dejar la corporación.

"Espero que esté disponible si es que lo llegaramos a necesitar" –mencionó Piccoro.

"Pero esta incertidumbre me está matando… no sabemos que es lo que está pasando y han pasado varios días ya sin poder averiguar nada" –Goku lució angustiado.

"Yo ya tengo una idea de que se puede tratar" –afirmó el namek.

Los Z y las mujeres le dirigieron la mirada.

"Lo más probable es que se traté de Majin Buu"

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

"Recuerden que en este tiempo todavía no ha despertado. Y para lograr aquello primero Babidi necesitaba una enorme cantidad de energía. Tal vez él o los que estén atacando las ciudades es porque necesitan robarles su energía vital a las personas" –dedujo el namek, explicándoles a todos su suposición con gran claridad.

"Oh, se me había olvidado por completo eso Piccoro. Tienes mucha razón" –lo apoyó Goku, con la sorpresa aún reflejada en su cara.

"Si duda tu lógica es impecable, así que debes tener razón. Debe tratarse de ese tal Majin Buu" –mencionó Trunks, pensando en cómo sería de poderoso ese terrible demonio.

"Entonces no esperemos más. El sitio donde yace Majin Buu debe estar en el mismo desierto en el que se encontraba en nuestra era" –dijo Piccoro poniéndose de pie.

"Sí, tienes razón Piccoro" –Goku se puso también de pie.

"Debemos acabar con Majin Buu antes que Babidi logré despertarlo" –ordenó el namek.

"¿Y qué haremos con mi padre? Si se entera que partimos sin decirle nada se va a molestar como nunca" –mencionó Trunks preocupado.

"Me importa un comino si se molesta o no. Lo importante ahora es salvar este tiempo de esta grave amenaza" –aseguró Piccoro preocupado. Conocía muy bien lo terrible que podía llegar a ser ese chicle rosado y sobre todo la capacidad que tenía de absorver a sus oponentes, convirtiéndolo en un ser que no conocía límites de poder.

"Tienes razón" –afirmaron Goku y Trunks al unísono.

"Amor, por favor cuídate mucho" –le rogó Nenis a su esposo.

Trunks le acarició el cabello con cariño y le dio un tierno beso para despreocuparla.

"No te preocupes, mi vida. Si es que llegasen a atacar esta ciudad, cosa que no creo para nada, escóndanse de inmediato en el sótano. Allí no les pasará nada ni tampoco las encontrarán" –les dijo Trunks a su esposa y a su madre.

"Sí" –respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Más te vale que vuelvas a salvo" -le advirtió Bulma.

Trunks sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente con mucho cariño.

Así, ambas mujeres vieron como los tres guerreros dejaban la corporación a toda velocidad.

"Ojalá no les pasé nada" –rogó preocupada Nenis.

"No te preocupes, Goku está con ellos. Estoy segura que nada les pasará"

"Se nota que es una muy buena persona… aunque es muy despistado sí" –agregó Nenis divertida.

"Siempre ha sido así" –sonrió también.

"Me extraña que un hombre tan poderoso sea tan amable y simpático. Es poco común ver eso en un tipo con mucho poder"

"Sí, es verdad. ¿Conoces el dicho de que el poder corrompe? Bueno Goku no lo conoce ni nunca lo conocerá jeje, es demasiado bueno de corazón. Era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo" –señaló feliz y orgullosa.

Nenis sonrió. Bulma se veía tan segura de que no ocurriría nada malo que le contagió toda esa seguridad a ella.

"Bueno Bulma, yo tengo que salir a mi control en la clínica, que ya falta muy poco para que nazca esta revoltosa. Vuelvo en un par de horas"

"¿Pero no será peligroso? No hay nadie en este momento que proteja esta ciudad"

"Nah, despreocúpese. No pasará nada" –le guiñó un ojo.

"Eres igual de terca que yo jaja. En fin, no te demores mucho. Por mientras iré a darme un buen baño; lo necesito"

Así, Bulma se encaminó para darse una larga y relajante ducha.

* * *

"Demonios, me quedé dormido" –Vegeta abrió un ojo sintiendo el calor del sol.

A pesar de todas las confusiones que tenía en su mente pudo dormir tranquilo debido al cansancio. Se olvidó hasta del hambre que tenía debido a su última conversación con Bulma. Pero ahora sí que si no comía algo iba a morir. Pensó en cazar algunos animales que se encontraban ahí mismo cerca suyo, pero definitivamente no había mejor comida que la preparada por una mujer. Y debía reconocer que la esposa de Trunks cocinaba bastante bien. Se transformó en Super Saiyajin dos para volar a toda velocidad mientras sentía que su estómago rugía reclamándole alimento lo antes posible.

Aterrizó en el patio de la Capsule Corp y se dirigió raudo a comer un desayuno tamaño familiar, especial para saiyajins. Se relamió solamente por pensar en comer algo delicioso, pero al entrar en la casa la encontró totalmente vacía.

"Pero qué demonios, ¿dónde rayos se metieron estos insectos?" –se preguntó a sí mismo al notar la casa abandonada.

Intentó localizar sus energías pero no lo logró. Seguro en la casa no estaban. Se concentró en sentir sus ki alrededor del planeta y pudo sentir la energía de Kakarotto volando hacia el sur, junto con los demás.

"Si estos inútiles no me avisaron de algo importante me las pagarán" –rugió apretando su puño. "Después los seguiré, seguro sólo estan perdiendo el tiempo. Además me muero de hambre" –agregó tocándose el estomago.

Se concentró en sentir el ki de Bulma y la pudo sentir en la casa.

"Al menos ella está" –respiró aliviado. Por lo menos de hambre no se iba a morir.

No obstante, detuvo su andar al pensar que en realidad no era recomendable ver a Bulma. Más tomando en cuenta que estaban solos en la casa, porque la esposa de Trunks definitivamente no estaba en el hogar. Caviló varias posibilidades pero una idea se incrustó en su mente.

"No; yo no soy ningún cobarde para escapar de ella" –se dijo con decisión.

Y reanudó su andar nuevamente.

Bulma recién había terminado de ducharse y sabiendo que estaba sola en la casa no se preocupó de ponerse una toalla encima. Salió desnuda desde el cuarto de baño hasta su habitación cuando vió una figura que la hizo detenerse en seco. Abrió la boca completamente sorprendida y en su desorientación no atinó a hacer nada.

Allí estaba ella, completamente desnuda ante él. Su cabello aún mojado la hacía ver muy sensual. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron e inevitablemente bajó su mirada para recorrerle entero el cuerpo. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de una chica de veinte años, pero aún así seguía siendo muy hermosa. Vegeta sintió como se le acumulaba saliva en su boca. El deseo de saborearla era demasiado. Era una visión tan hermosa que no pudo evitar excitarse.

Ella había quedado completamente sorprendida al verlo frente a él. No podía reaccionar… el destino estaba empeñado en que algo más debía pasar entre ellos, porque ni aún planeándolo se podría haber dado un momento tan propicio. Se ruborizó al sentir la mirada del príncipe recorriéndola hasta lo más íntimo… pero un temor vino a torturarla… ¿y si ya no le gustaba? Aunque se mantenía muy bien para una mujer de su edad, el miedo de que ya no le gustara como antes se vino a su mente… pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando comenzó a ver que en su pantalón aparecía un gran bulto justo en su entrepierna. Su órgano sexual luchaba desesperado por salir de aquella prisión. Al ver esa imagen no pudo evitar calentarse también. Su hombre estaba en frente suyo, duro como una roca… y ansiaba como nunca sentirlo por dentro.

La peliverde caminó hasta quedar frente al saiya y tomándole el rostro con suavidad le dió un beso con toda su alma entregada en él.

Para Vegeta, una vez más su mujer del presente se vino a su mente, pero ya no podía contenerse. No podía resistir más, y dejandose llevar sólo por su instinto le correspondió el beso con toda su pasión.

Bulma se sintió en el cielo, había soñado con sentir este momento de nuevo desde hacía demasiados años, cuando su Vegeta partió. Un escalofrío de emoción la recorrió entera. Quería que fuera suyo en este mismo momento. Nada más era importante, sólo estar con él. Dejándose llevar por el mar de lujuria y placer que su hombre le ofrecía simplemente no pudo pensar más. Ansiaba tanto este momento… desde hacía muchos años. Muchas noches soñó con él, muchas veces recordó aquellas noches de pasión que vivieron juntos y que pensó que nunca más volverían… pero a veces las fantasías se cumplen… y esta vez ella tenía la gran suerte de poder cumplir la suya.

Pero un repentino pensamiento la hizo detenerse. No quería que esto se convirtiera en un error para él… por mucho que le costara, y aunque quizás terminara arrepintiéndose de lo que pensaba hacer, tenía que decirle algo al príncipe…

"Vegeta…" –musitó en un susurro lleno de excitación. "Vegeta no quiero que después te arrepientas de esto"

El saiya detuvo enseguida los fogosos besos que le daba en su cuello. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa fijando su mirada en la de ella. Estaban desnudando sus almas a través de sus ojos y ninguno quería dejar de hacerlo.

"¿Me quieres?" –se atrevió a preguntarle la mujer.

Que pregunta tan complicada. Frunció el ceño pensando en la respuesta. Era demasiado difícil contestar algo así. Así que decidió no seguir pensando y simplemente se dejó llevar, dejando que las palabras salieran desde su corazón… sin razonarlas ni meditarlas… simplemente diciendo lo que sentía.

"¿Cómo podría no quererte, mujer?" –le respondió finalmente resignado. "Eres Bulma… mi Bulma. Pero todo esto es tan difícil. Eres mi mujer pero a la vez no lo eres… Te deseo con todo mi ser, me excitas demasiado pero sé que en mi tiempo está mi esposa esperando por mí… No quiero engañarla; cuando amas a tu pareja la respetas y no le haces una canallada así… pero esto es tan difícil. Ella eres tú y tú eres ella. Son idénticas. No puedo dejar de sentir esto… no puedo dejar de amarte"

Bulma sintió como si le hubieran puesto una inyección de felicidad en el corazón.

"Lo entiendo… sé que es muy difícil para ti… yo no sabría que hacer en tú caso. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te amo con todo mi corazón… Mi alma y mi cuerpo son tuyos, y tú lo sabes… pero yo no quiero sólo sexo, quiero hacer el amor contigo, que seas mío con todo tu ser… en cuerpo y alma… y no quiero que después te sientas mal por esto… no quiero que después te arrepientas de haber estado conmigo" –terminó de decir con voz angustiada.

Vegeta quedó en silencio por más de un minuto manteniendo su mirada firme en ella. Bulma sintió temor que se arrepintiera, sus ojos mostraban su indecisión… tal vez debió dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo… pero estaba decidida a no perderlo tan fácilmente.

"Ella lo tiene todo… todo lo que yo no pude tener, mis amigos, una vida feliz, y lo más importante te tiene a ti… ¡pero todo eso me lo debe a mí!" –gritó imaginando que su contraparte estaba ahí también, para sacarle en cara todo eso.

"¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

"Fui yo la que pasó noches enteras en vela diseñando la máquina del tiempo. Fui yo la que me sacrifiqué criando a Trunks completamente sola, fui yo la que sacó fuerzas que ni yo sé de donde salieron para intentar cambiar este brutal futuro. Todo lo que tiene ella me lo debe a mí, porque si yo no hubiera construido la máquina del tiempo ella habría vivido las mismas desgracias que tuve que vivir yo" -una notoria congoja pudo sentirse en su voz.

El príncipe quedó en silencio nuevamente. En los ojos de ella asomaba el dolor de que su gemela tuviera todo lo que ella perdió.

"Vegeta… sólo quiero ser feliz contigo una vez. Una vez y nada más. Que me ames pero sin arrepentimientos… sólo déjate llevar por favor. Creo que me lo merezco" –dijo con voz temblorosa debido a la enorme emoción.

Vegeta se conmovió completamente al sentir tanta emoción dicha en aquellas palabras. Ella no merecía por nada del mundo todas las desgracias que le pasaron, ni tampoco todo lo mal que él se portó con ella. Merecía ser feliz y él sentía que tenía esa deuda con ella. No necesitó hablarle para darle una respuesta… comenzó a besarle el cuello ya sin querer pensar más… sólo dejandose llevar por sus emociones.

Pero una vez más el saiya se detuvo en seco. Se separó de la mujer del futuro con firmeza, dispuesto a irse lo más rápidamente de allí. Dio media vuelta para proceder a largarse, pero justo en ese momento la científica lo sujetó de su mano tan firmemente como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Volvió a besarlo con toda la fuerza de su alma y el príncipe ya no pudo resistirse más. Ya era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo. Respondió los besos de Mirai Bulma ya sin conciencia de sus actos. El instinto se había apoderado de él completamente.

Ella sonrió completamente dichosa y se aferró dándole un abrazo sumamente intenso y apretado. Como lo deseaba… ese cuerpo tan fuerte y tan bien formado. Ese abdomen increíblemente esculpido. Esos brazos llenos de poder la hacían sentirse increíblemente segura. Sabía que él daría su vida para protegerla de cualquier peligro. Le daba una seguridad tan grande, que sólo por estar entre sus brazos sentía una completa felicidad en su alma.

Vegeta la tomó en brazos y la lanzó en la cama como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Ella se recostó aún más y abrió sus piernas invitándolo a adentrarse en su más íntimo tesoro. Su intimidad estaba completamente mojada… no húmeda… mojada en todo lo que aquella palabra significaba. El aire se le escapaba y el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Eran tantos sentimientos y sensaciones juntos… felicidad, placer, deseo, éxtasis…

Pero también se sintió nerviosa… hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales y conociendo lo bien dotado que estaba su hombre tenía que prepararse para su salvaje embestida. Lo conocía demasiado bien y ese sádico hábito de introducírselo todo de un tirón hasta el fondo jamás se le quitaría, fuera el tiempo que fuera. Él aún tenía el pantalón puesto y Bulma ansiaba verle y sentir su miembro acariciándola en toda su intimidad. Lo ayudó a sacarse el pantalón junto al bóxer y un estremecimiento inundó su cuerpo entero al ver su miembro, estaba completamente erecto. El saiya se le pegó al cuerpo para que sintiera toda su gran excitación y Bulma tragó saliva por la emoción y el nerviosismo. Su miembro era un verdadero acero… más duro y caliente que nunca. Eso la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa. Y es que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Pero no importaba, lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos esperándolo.

"Hazme tuya" –le suplicó susurrándole al oído.

Vegeta, al verla tan ansiosa, decidió no lamérsela para prepararla como siempre lo solía hacer… ya estaba demasiado mojada… y en realidad esta vez tenía más deseos de penetrarla enseguida.

"Vegeta…" –dijo su nombre en un gemido tremendamente excitante. "Vegeta por favor… sé sutil" –le rogó con algo de miedo.

Vegeta la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor. Algo que sólo podría dedicarle en este momento tan íntimo.

"Pareces una virgen, mujer" –le comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

"Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez…" –le explicó ella.

"Quieres decir… ¿qué desde mi muerte no has tenido pareja?" –le preguntó completamente sorprendido.

"Jamás pude olvidarte… intenté rehacer mi vida pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Siempre serás el único hombre al que amaré"

"Increíble…" –soltó él asombrado. "O sea que todo este tiempo has vivido usando los dedos" –bromeó con una sonrisa como jamás tenía. Le parecía muy divertido.

Bulma se sonrojó.

"Pero ahora no tengo porqué hacerlo" –le respondió guiñándole un ojo completamente feliz. "Pero por favor ten cuidado conmigo…" –le volvió a suplicar en un caliente susurro.

"Bah, no tengas miedo… yo te cuidaré" –le aseguró el príncipe.

Acto seguido tomó la mano derecha de Bulma y la guió hacia su miembro, para que lo tomase firmemente.

"Tú guiaras el ritmo… no quiero lastimarte" –le propusó él.

Bulma una vez más quedó completamente sorprendida… detalles como esos hacían que enloqueciera aún más por su hombre. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y cada momento que pasaba junto a él más y más se enamoraba. Era una adicción.

Agarró firmemente el miembro de su macho, preparándose para introducírselo en lo más íntimo de su ser… pero algo la interrumpió.

"¿Puedes quedar embarazada?" –le preguntó Vegeta preocupado.

"¡No soy tan vieja!" –le respondió totalmente ofendida, como si le hubiera dicho un terrible insulto.

Vegeta se rió como nunca al verle su cara de enojo. Sólo ella podía hacerlo reír de esa manera. Definitivamente era su Bulma.

"Tranquila, mujer. Sólo preguntaba" –le besó su labio inferior mordiéndolo muy suavemente. Bulma no pudo resistir tanta provocación y tomándole la cara con las manos unió su lengua con la de él en un éxtasis demasiado hermoso. Se estaban devorando uno al otro.

"Entonces me correré encima de ti" –le susurró al oído con voz excitante.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, la imagen de verle el semen saltando una y otra vez sin parar se vino a su mente. Era algo demasiado llamativo y excitante… pero algo los sacó completamente de lo que estaban por hacer. Una enorme explosión se escuchó a varias cuadras de la corporación.

"¿Pero que mierda?" –dijo Vegeta mirando hacia la ventana.

"¡Están atacando la ciudad!" –gritó ella angustiada.

"¡A ese insecto lo voy a hacer puré!"

Bulma, a pesar del peligro, no pudo evitar reír con el comentario de su hombre. En la cara se le notaba el enorme enojo que sentía, y es que, quien quiera que fuera que estuviera atacando la ciudad debía ser el tipo más inoportuno del mundo.

"Mujer, escóndete que esto puede ser muy peligroso" –le ordenó mientras se ponía el pantalón.

"¡Dios mío! Nenis está en la clínica… ¡sálvala por favor!" –le previnó desesperada al pensar que algo terrible podría sucederle a su nuera y por ende a su nonata nieta también.

"Eso haré" –se ajustó los guantes preparándose para luchar.

"Cuídate, por favor" –le suplicó.

Vegeta asintió.

"Ahora ándate directamente al escondite y no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo" –le ordenó con voz serena y firme.

"Sí"

"Despreocúpate. No dejaré que nada te pasé ni a ella tampoco" –afirmó con total seguridad.

Acto seguido salió volando por la ventana a toda velocidad hacia donde podía escuchar las resonantes explosiones.

Bulma a pesar de la enorme seguridad que demostraba Vegeta no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

"Cuídate, por favor" –le suplicó a la distancia.

El príncipe guerrero pusó en alerta todos sus sentidos para ubicar el lugar de los ataques. Su vista recorrió todo el horizonte de la ciudad y su oído se concentró en escuchar atentamente.

"Y tú bajate de una vez" –le reclamó a su miembro que aún le faltaba un poco para recuperar su tamaño normal.

* * *

"Rayos, aquí no está la nave de Babidi" –exclamó Piccoro enrabiado. Su razonamiento al parecer había fallado.

"Entonces quizás no se trate de Majin Buu" –señaló Goku.

"Pero si no es él… ¿entonces qué es?" –preguntó Trunks combinando impotencia y angustia.

* * *

Vegeta seguía volando hacia el lugar de las explosiones, aunque su mente estaba ausente. Seguía pensando en que estuvo a un paso de hacer el amor con Mirai Bulma, pero lo habían interrumpido… y quizás eso había sido lo mejor. Tal vez era el destino que quería que no hiciera el amor con ella… En realidad había sido lo mejor, porque hubiera sido un grave error.

"¡Demonios! ¡Concéntrate en lo que está pasando!" –se gritó a sí mismo con furia.

Siguió volando hasta que pudo ver una gran explosión en una tienda. Su mirada rastreó rápidamente el lugar aunque el polvo consecuencia de la explosión poco lo dejaba ver en el sitio. Así que alzando la voz con potencia llamó la atención de quien quiera que fuera lo que estaba ahí.

"¡Oye insecto! ¡Prepárate a morir!"

Los ataques se detuvieron casi al instante. Poco a poco el humo y el polvo comenzaron a atenuarse, dejando ver a una silueta difusa flotando en el aire. Pasaron más segundos y la figura se pudo ver completamente, dejando a Vegeta completamente impactado.

"Pero no puedes ser tú… Tú eres…" –no pudo terminar de decir el nombre por la enorme sorpresa.

Continuará.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo ^^ Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios: a Mirna, dbz2, Karo, Shadir, Lena-saleh, Diosa Luna y Addickdelta. Aprecio mucho que se den el tiempo de dejar reviews =]


	8. Capítulo 8: Brazos rotos

Hola! Me demoré más en hacer este capítulo porque comenzé a ver Bleach (me encantó!) y tampoco tenía ganas de escribir pero por fin la espera terminó xD

Hola Karo ^^ Pues Vegeta tampoco nunca habría tenido familia, nunca se hubiera quedado a vivir en la Tierra, nunca se hubiera fusionado con Goku y así un largo etc. Yo sigo pensando que el nombre de Bra lo puso él, pero bueno cada quien con lo suyo xD Cuídate mucho vale ;)

Por cierto en este capítulo hay varios cambios de escena y como acá no se permite dejar espacios le puse unos guiones separando cada escena para que les sea más fácil de leer. También quiero agradecer a tods los que se han dado el tiempo de dejar reviews, en serio muchas gracias ^^ Bueno sin más que decir ojalá que les guste!

Ah si una última cosa xD, aquí les dejo un video que encontre en youtube que me encantó. Si te gustó este fic seguro que también te gustará este video, ustedes sólo le agregan la dire de youtube ;]

/watch?v=8K8GwXTSjnk&feature=channel_page

_**Capítulo 8: "Brazos rotos"**_

Goku, Piccoro y Trunks seguían sintiendo la decepción de no encontrar la nave de Babidi en aquel desierto. La mala suerte se había dejado caer con toda su malicia, empeñada en hacerles esto lo más difícil posible…

"Entonces tendremos que seguir esperando que ataquen otra ciudad" –dijo Goku con rabia incontenida.

"Demonios, estaba seguro que se trataba de Majin Buu" –gruñó Piccolo con furiosa frustración.

"Esperen… tal vez si sea Majin Buu… recuerden que entre nuestros tiempos hubieron diferencias notables. Por ejemplo aquí nunca aparecieron los androides 19 y 20. Los androides 17 y 18 de mi tiempo eran infinitamente malvados, pero en cambio los del presente eran más buenos, por así decirlo. También los androides del presente eran más poderosos que los de este futuro. Además el androide 16 jamás apareció en esta época" –argumentó Trunks.

"Tienes razón; eso significa que pueden haber cambios entre época y época. Lo más probable es que la nave de Babidi esté en otro lugar entonces" –mencionó Piccolo con nuevos bríos.

"Sí, debemos revisar todo este sector para salir de dudas" –recomendó Trunks.

"De acuerdo. Entonces separémonos, así será más rápido" –sugirió Goku.

Tanto Trunks como Piccoro lo quedaron mirando con ojos abiertos de sorpresa, y es que Goku había entendido todo lo que habían hablado.

"Goku, ¿entendiste todo lo que dijimos?" –preguntó asombrado Piccoro.

"¡Ni idea! Lo único que sé es que separándonos es más rápido jeje"

Piccolo y Trunks se cayeron de espalda.

"Tú no tienes remedio, Goku. Más encima por tu culpa se ensució mi capa" -alegó el namek mientras se levantaba.

"Lo siento, Piccolo" -respondió él con la mano en su nuca por la vergüenza.

* * *

En el sitio de la explosión cientos de personas corrían despavoridas intentando salvar sus vidas. Gritos llenos de angustia y terror inundaban el ambiente desesperando a cualquier persona que no tuviera la sangre lo suficientemente dura para ser frío en esa situación... pero ése no era el caso de Vegeta.

Allí estaba alguien a quién nunca pensó ver en este tiempo. Ya no quedaba duda alguna, entonces esta amenaza era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba… tanto que podría acabar con todo el universo. Los gritos despavoridos de mujeres y hombres llegaron a su oído izquierdo con gran claridad. Giró su vista hacia el lugar y pudo ver algo que le aceleró el corazón, un gran letrero decía "Clínica Satán". Ahí debía estar Nenis y su nieta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en que pudiera pasarles algo. Muy cerca de la clínica habían tres monigotes más, seguramente sirvientes del que se encontraba en frente suyo. Todos ellos tenian una M tatuada en la frente…

"¿Acaso dijiste que tú me ibas a matar?" –dijo el sujeto que tenía en frente con una sonrisa irritantemente burlona.

"¿No escuchaste, imbécil? Lávate las orejas que mucha falta te hace"

"¡Si yo me lavo las orejas todos los días!" –le replicó bastante molesto. Él podía ser muy malvado, pero si una virtud tenía es que era muy limpio.

"Así que ese imbécil de Babidi está detrás de todo esto" –acto seguido, Vegeta escupió al suelo con desprecio.

"Así que conoces a mi señor… muy interesante" –dijo con sorpresa e interés.

"Por supuesto que conozco a ese imbécil… es sólo otra basura más igual que tú. Basura que ahora mismo barreré" –le dió una sonrisa maligna, especialmente dedicada para sus enemigos.

"Que arrogante eres enano. Se ve que no conoces mi enorme poder"

Vegeta se molestó bastante con aquel comentario que se burlaba de su altura, pero siguió tranquilo para demostrarle a ese sujeto que sus insultos no tenían ninguna importancia para él.

"Lo conozco perfectamente y ni siquiera te alcanza para durarme cinco minutos" -el saiya cruzó sus brazos con soberbia.

"¡¿Qué dijiste enano atrevido?" -reaccionó indignado. "Eso está por verse, estúpido" -amenazó con su puño alzado.

El sujeto giró su cabeza un poco sin mover el cuerpo y les habló a sus esbirros.

"Consigan sólo un recipiente más de energía vital. ¡Con eso será suficiente para revivir al gran Majin Buu!"

"¡Sí, mi señor!" –gritaron los tres al unísono.

* * *

Bulma, entretanto, se dirigía al escondite muy preocupada por su nuera embarazada. Además también estaba angustiada por Vegeta. Pero al margen de todo eso, también sentía que la invadía una profunda furia. En el momento, por el peligro, no la sintió. Pero ahora sí que la sentía… ese maldito inoportuno había interrumpido el momento más excitante que tendría en años… ¡Si hasta quería luchar contra él! Era una lástima que no fuera una guerrera para darle la paliza de su vida, pegándole hasta en los que duele. Pero no tuvo más opción que tranquilizar su respiración y rogar para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

"Contéstame una pregunta, Dabura. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu ki?" –preguntó Vegeta anhelando una respuesta.

"Ya que vas a morir en mis manos te la responderé. El señor Babidi nos lanzó un hechizo para ocultar nuestras energías"

"Ya veo; esconderse es algo digno de un cobarde como tú. Ahora respóndeme esto insecto, ¿por qué no atacaste todas las ciudades de una sola vez para reunir la energía que necesitabas?"

"Fácil, porque el señor Babidi aún estaba perfeccionando el conjuro para poder encerrar a Majin Buu si es que no le obedece... así que mientras terminaba de perfeccionar su conjuro fui adelantando el trabajo poco a poco... así es más divertido, ¿no lo crees?" -sonrió con maldad.

Vegeta no respondió, se tomó el cuello con su mano y comenzó a moverlo de lado a lado, como si lo estuviera ajustando.

"Ahora respondeme tú… ¿cómo me conoces y a mí señor también?" –preguntó el demonio con gran curiosidad.

"Digamos que me lo dijo una galleta" –sonrió burlonamente por la muerte tan graciosa que tuvo Dabura. Aunque él no la hubiera visto cuando se la contaron no pudo evitar sonreír con semejante ridiculez.

El señor de los demonios frunció el ceño, confundido. Vegeta, entretanto, recordó aquella lucha que tuvo ese diablo contra Gohan y supo enseguida que por nada del mundo debería confiarse; ese es el peor error que puede cometer un guerrero. Aún recordaba claramente como Dabura fue capaz de darle buena pelea a Gohan Super Saiyajin dos, haciéndolo ver mal en combate. También como era capaz de materializar una enorme espada de la nada, de lanzar ardiente fuego por la boca y sobre todo su habilidad más peligrosa… convertir en piedra a través de un escupo. Aunque tenía la certeza absoluta de ganar debía tener cuidado sino quería lamentarlo más tarde.

Mientras tanto, los tres esbirros de Dabura se separaron en distintas direcciones, y uno precisamente fue hacia la clínica.

Nenis sabiendo que, embarazada como estaba corría torpemente, decidió esperar escondida antes de salir a las calles, pero cuando sintió que se detuvieron las explosiones se decidió a salir del sitio. Quería salir como fuera de ese lugar lleno de terror. Debía salvarse, no sólo por ella sino también por su hija. Temió que lo que estuviera pasando pudiera adelantar su parto, ya que unos dolores en su vientre se vinieron. Así que por mucho que le costara, trató de tranquilizarse y mantener la calma como fuera, pensando en cosas lindas de su vida, como cuando conoció a Trunks. Salió corriendo de la clínica, pero justo en eso un horrible ser humano con piel gris y una M tatuada en la frente se le puso por delante con un recipiente con punta filosa. El sujeto claramente la iba a matar. En la mente de Nenis pasaron mil pensamientos en tan sólo un segundo. Su hora final había llegado. Cerró los ojos con terrible angustia esperando su muerte pero un enorme grito de dolor la obligó a abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Ante ella tenía una silueta fornida con su puño incrustado en el pecho de ese terrible hombre que había intentado matarla. Un segundo después la silueta azul lanzó al sujeto hacia atrás y con una onda de energía lo convirtió en menos que polvo.

"Yo te protegeré" –escuchó una voz tan potente como segura.

"Se-señor Vegeta… muchas gracias" –le agradeció tras unos segundos, reaccionando por fin.

"Sólo quédate cerca de mí. Ese cornudo ya debe haberse dado cuenta que eres importante para mí"

"Importante para mí". Las palabras quedaron escritas a fuego en la mente de Nenis. A pesar de que apenas se conocieron se cayeron mal y no se pudieron tragar, para aquel hombre de azul si era importante. Lo había juzgado mal, el si tenía un buen corazón, tal como le habían dicho los Z.

Dabura no tardó nada en comprender que ellos se conocían… y claro que sacaría ventaja de ello.

Vegeta se movió en un segundo varios metros hacia delante. Se convirtió en Super Saiyajin dos allí para que las ondas de choque no hicieran caer a Nenis. Enseguida, sin perder un solo segundo acabó con el segundo esbirro que estaba robando la energía de la gente más allá. Iba por el tercero cuando se dió cuenta que Dabura se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Nenis. Se movió en centésimas de segundo y logró parar el puñetazo del demonio sin mayor esfuerzo.

"¡Pero es increíble! Yo soy el rey de los demonios, ¡no puedo ser detenido por un terrícola!"

"Ja, ¿quién dijo que yo era un terrícola? Yo soy Vegeta, el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo… los saiyajin" –señaló con enorme altivez.

"Patrañas" –soltó con incrédula furia.

"Ya lo comprobarás… Ahora lucha conmigo de uno contra uno, a ver si eres tan hombre. No utilizes a una mujer como escudo" –lo taladró con mirada desafiante.

El señor de los demonios sonrió confiadamente, dejando ver que aceptaría su reto.

"¡Spopovitch! Con eso es suficiente para despertar al gran Majin Buu. ¡Llévalo enseguida!" –le gritó Dabura sin mirarlo.

"A su orden mi señor" –respondió con absoluta sumisión el único esbirro que quedaba vivo.

Vegeta no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Si iba tras él, Nenis quedaría completamente desprotegida. No tenía más alternativa que quedarse ahí mismo.

* * *

Piccoro, Goku y Trunks se separaron más de lo que pensaban. Recorrían ansiosamente aquel desierto anhelando encontrar la nave del hechicero. Seguían en eso, hasta que uno de ellos pudo divisar aquello que tanto ansiaban encontrar… allí estaba, la nave de Babidi. El mal podía ser detenido a tiempo.

Trunks pensó en llamar la atención de los demás gritando, pero el desierto era tan enorme que era seguro que nadie lo escucharía. Entonces decidió buscar las energías de Goku y Piccoro para traerlos hasta la nave de Babidi lo más rápidamente posible.

* * *

Entre el saiyajin y el demonio había comenzado una lucha fenomenal, y aunque Dabura ya había atacado con su aliento de fuego y su salivazo petrificador, Vegeta rápidamente se puso en ventaja conectándole potentes golpes. Dabura estaba absolutamente sorprendido, en su soberbia jamás hubiera imaginado que existiese un sujeto capaz de darle batalla a él, y hasta de lastimarlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ese enano. Así que en plena batalla, se dió los segundos para mirar que estaba haciendo la chica embarazada y vió como corría para alejarse del lugar. No podía arriesgarse a perder la lucha, así que moviéndose a su máxima velocidad se puso delante de ella para ejecutar el plan que había maquinado su maléfica mente.

"¡Malnacido, ven y pelea!" –le reclamó Vegeta asqueado con tanta cobardía.

Dabura junto saliva en su boca y escupió a Nenis directamente a la cara, quien con inmensa repulsión alcanzó a poner su mano derecha para cubrirse… pero aquello ya no serviría de nada…

El asqueroso escupitajo le cayó de lleno en la mano a la mujer de Trunks, quien con una cara de inmensa repulsión instintivamente se quitó el escupo de su palma.

"¡¿Pero qué me pasa?" –gritó desesperada al sentir que la piel comenzaba a volverse áspera.

"¡Mierda!" –exclamó Vegeta sabiendo lo que vendría.

La voz de Nenis fue ahogada completamente. El color gris fue inundando su cuerpo lentamente como si una silenciosa tortura fuera, hasta que finalmente terminó de convertir el cuerpo de la esposa de Trunks en pura piedra.

"La puta madre" –volvió a maldecir el príncipe sabiendo que esto le daría una gran desventaja. Ahora no solamente tendría que luchar contra Dabura, sino que además tendría que proteger a Nenis de cualquier ataque del terrible demonio. Si su estatua se rompía sería el final para siempre de Nenis y su nieta.

Dabura sonrió como nunca al ver a Nenis convertida en piedra; su plan funcionó a la perfección y ahora tenía a Vegeta completamente en desventaja… y no lo desaprovecharía.

"¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No tienes honor, maricón!" -Vegeta apretó sus puños lleno de furia.

"Jajaja, ¿honor? ¿qué es eso? En una pelea no existen estupideces como el honor, la justicia o la injusticia, ¡sólo se pelea!"

Acto seguido, Dabura intentó destrozar la estatua de Nenis pero Vegeta alcanzó a cubrirla tomándola con sus brazos y alejándola de su cuerpo para que no se destrozara por el impacto del puñetazo del demonio contra él. Puñetazo que le cayó de lleno en toda la columna vertebral, obligándolo a gritar inevitablemente de dolor.

"¡Toma tu honor!" –gritó Dabura dándole múltiples golpes por doquier.

* * *

Bulma permanecía en la salida de Capsule Corp. No podía quedarse en el refugio sin poder hacer nada. Un angustioso presentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, obligándola a llevar instintivamente su mano al corazón. Algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir a través de todo su cuerpo, enervándole hasta los vellos. Un hondo suspiro de angustia se liberó desde lo más profundo de su alma, totalmente acongojada y preocupada por Vegeta. Tragó saliva al recordar que la sensación terrible que estaba sintiendo en este momento, también la sintió cuando su Vegeta murió. Un estremecimiento la sacudió por entero al pensar en eso. No podía ser, no podía ocurrir dos veces… completamente acongojada, rogó porque su hombre estuviera bien. Se intentaba convencer de que sólo eran ideas suyas, de que nada le pasaría a Vegeta… pero no sirvió de nada. Algo iba a ocurrir… su corazón se lo decía…

* * *

El señor de los demonios tenía todo a su favor, Vegeta cada vez respiraba con más dificultad dejando ver que los golpes si lo estaban dañando bastante. Sólo se preocupó de golpear al saiya, sabiendo que si destruía la estatua de la mujer perdería la única ventaja que tenía en el combate. Vegeta se dió cuenta que ya Nenis no era importante para el demonio y como pudo la dejó en el suelo. Para Dabura, ahora sólo quedaba inutilizar lo más peligroso que aún tenía Vegeta… sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se movió a tremenda velocidad y le conectó una feroz patada en su brazo izquierdo. El brazo de Vegeta se dobló de forma muy similar a cuando la androide 18 se lo rompió. Vegeta gritó segundos después, como si por el inmenso impacto hasta el dolor hubiera roto su trayecto. Dabura sonrió con sadismo y nuevamente sin perder ni un preciado instante, le conectó otro golpe igual de brutal en su extremidad derecha. Una vez más el brazo de Vegeta se dobló en forma innatural y otra vez el grito de dolor fue un par de segundos después. Vegeta aullaba de dolor.

* * *

Trunks ya había alertado a Piccoro y Goku de su hallazgo. Se dirigieron todos a la nave de Babidi y al divisarla, pudieron ver como un ser humano gris entraba en la nave con un recipiente, similar al que se usó para quitarle su energía a Gohan en el torneo.

"¡Hay que destruir la nave enseguida!" –exclamó Trunks alarmado.

"No; Gohan me contó que el huevo donde estaba encerrado Majin Buu era extremadamente resistente" –advirtió Goku.

"Sí, es cierto. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el huevo se pierda en la explosión. Tenemos que asegurarnos de destruirlo" –afirmó el namek.

"Sí, tienes razón" –confirmó Trunks.

"¡Bueno entonces aplastemos a ese chicle!" –dijo Goku irradiando optimismo.

"Oye Goku, te noto muy animado" –le hizo ver Trunks con extrañeza.

"¡La verdad Trunks es que me muero de ganas de luchar contra Majin Buu!; sé que está mal pero la emoción de enfrentar enemigos poderosos es algo que no puedo contener" –Goku tenía un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

Tanto Piccolo como Trunks sonríeron; Goku jamás cambiaría, la sangre saiyajin era la que hablaba por él.

"Te entiendo, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que Majin Buu despierte. Es demasiado peligroso"

"Sí Piccoro, lo sé. Pero si despierta tengo la confianza de que puedo acabar con él" –aseguró Goku.

"Espero que no sea necesaria una batalla directa" –respondió el namek.

Y así, los tres Z entraron a la nave.

* * *

Vegeta tenía sus dos brazos inutilizados completamente; colgaban como si ya no tuvieran vida. Dabura esbozó una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza al ver a su rival tan herido. Siguió torturándolo con todo su poder liberando su instinto sádico hasta la saciedad, disfrutando ver tanto dolor en su víctima. Lo torturó por un par de minutos más hasta que Vegeta ya estaba completamente a su merced, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre que manaba por todos sus poros.

El demonio, confiado en su victoria absoluta, se alejó unos metros preparándose para darle el golpe final.

"Aún no estoy vencido" –gruñó Vegeta poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

"Ja, no me hagas reír. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tus dos brazos fracturados?" –se burló el demonio.

"Siente mi ki" –le dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa llena de malignidad.

Dabura hizo lo que Vegeta le dijo, sintiendo una enorme cantidad de energía a través de todo su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso esbozó una sonrisa desafiantemente burlona.

"Vaya, veo que tienes acumulado tu ki al máximo… ¿pero qué puedes hacer con tus brazos rotos?"

Vegeta extendió ambos brazos hacia sus costados esbozando una sonrisa terriblemente maligna, tal como la que esbozó ante Goku cuando era un Majin.

"Esto"

"Es… ¡es imposible!" –gritó el demonio lleno de terror.

"¿En serio creíste que tus golpes de niña desnutrida me romperían los brazos?" –se burló Vegeta cargando energía en sus manos. El planeta entero comenzó a temblar.

"Por eso fue que gritaste segundos después de recibir mis golpes…" –reaccionó Dabura preso de pánico, dándose cuenta que su rival lo había engañado completamente.

"Sólo me fingí herido para que te confiaras. Y mientras me golpeabas cargué todo mi ki… para matarte de una sola vez" –volvió a sonreír poseído por el sadismo.

Dabura ni siquiera contestó; sus ojos reflejaban verdadero terror de perder la vida. Desesperado intentó escapar volando a toda velocidad.

"¡FINAL FLASH!" –se escuchó en todo el sector como si de un feroz trueno se tratase.

"¡Nooooooooooooooo!" –gritó el demonio totalmente desesperado, pero su grito fue ahogado por el sonido del Final Flash impactando contra su cuerpo. De Dabura no quedó ni una sola partícula delatando que haya existido alguna vez.

La técnica de Vegeta siguió volando hacia el cielo y salió a toda velocidad hacia el espacio, explotando en el inmenso infinito.

El saiya dejó caer su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, sosteniéndolo para no caer de bruces. Aunque le haya dicho que sus golpes eran de niña desnutrida, lo cierto es que los golpes del poderoso demonio si le habían causado bastante daño. Con respiración jadeante dirigió su mirada hacia donde yacía la estatua de piedra de Nenis y pudo ver como lentamente volvía a ser de carne y hueso.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho; había cumplido lo que le dijo a Bulma, ni ella ni su nuera saldrían lastimadas.

* * *

"Aquí le traje mi aporte señor Babidi" -fueron las palabras de Spopovitch entregándole el recipiente lleno de energía vital al maligno mago.

"Muchas gracias... Ahora te puedes morir" -acto seguido, Babidi hizo explotar el cuerpo de Spopovitch en mil pedazos.

"¡Qué asco, me saltó sangre de ese granuja! Pero bueno no importa... ¡con esto ya podré revivir por fin a la creación de mi padre!"

Sin perder tiempo el hechicero depositó toda la energía del recipiente en el huevo de Majin Buu...

* * *

El cuerpo de Nenis lentamente comenzó a recuperar su color carne natural, hasta volver completamente a la normalidad. En su confusión, varias ideas se vinieron a su mente de una sola vez, pero el recuerdo del asqueroso salivazo de Dabura se vinó a ella. Fue entonces que recordó como su mano se convertía en piedra, pensando que esa sería su muerte. Instintivamente llevó sus manos al vientre, para sentir a su hija intentando saber si ella también se encontraba bien. Y gracias a que no sentía ningún malestar pudo saber que su retoño también estaba a salvo. Ya con esa certeza, guió su mirada hacia el frente y pudo ver a Vegeta arrodillado y sosteniéndose con dificultad en el suelo. Era obvio que él la había salvado. Corrió de la manera más cómoda que su barriga le permitía y se arrodilló al lado de él para intentar ayudarlo.

"Déjame; no necesito tú ayuda" –fue la seca respuesta que recibió cuando trató de estabilizarlo.

Nenis no se molestó, ya con varios días conociendo a Vegeta comprendió el carácter y el gran orgullo que poseía el saiya.

"Yo… yo quería agradecerle por salvarme la vida" –le dijo Nenis, pensando que no le costaría tanto decirlo pero sí que le había costado.

"No tienes que darlas. Era mi deber, después de todo eres la esposa de mi hijo"

Un silencio de unos segundos se produjo.

"Sé que desde el principio nos caímos mal y que no nos tragábamos… pero de verdad le doy las gracias de todo corazón"

"Ya mujer, no te pongas cursi" –le ordenó Vegeta con voz seca.

"¿Está bien? Tiene mucha sangre corriendo por su cuerpo"

"Sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta" –le respondió Vegeta con ironía.

Nenis frunció el ceño enojada, pero decidió contar hasta diez para invocar paciencia; después de todo él la había salvado de una muerte segura.

Acto seguido, Vegeta iluminó su mano con energía calorífica, cauterizando sus heridas una por una. Terminado el proceso terminó por fin de sangrar.

"Ven, te llevaré a casa" –le ordenó el príncipe saiyajin.

Nenis se acercó y el saiya la tomó en brazos, volando con ella hacia Capsule Corp. Vegeta voló lentamente, demostrando que la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió era más grave de lo que pensaba. Tardó un poco en llegar al patio de la corporación y aterrizó de manera suave. Al fijar su vista al frente pudo ver a Bulma en la puerta con semblante intranquilo. Ella, apenas los vió, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. Se alegró al ver que su nuera no tenía nada, pero su mirada reflejó mucha preocupación al ver el cuerpo tan malherido de Vegeta.

"¡¿Pero Vegeta, por dios que te paso?"

"… Vengo de Disney"

Bulma no supo si reír o enojarse; al menos Vegeta conservaba su ironía y eso era un indicio de que tan mal no estaba…

"¡No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías y me respondes asi!"

Vegeta, al ver su enojo, le respondió con una espontánea sonrisa, aunque su cara seguía reflejando su dolor.

"Ven, voy a curarte bien esas heridas, ya has perdido mucha sangre. ¡Y no me reclames, no te hagas el macho conmigo!" -le advirtió con las manos en sus caderas.

Sin embargo, esta vez Bulma no recibió ninguna respuesta ni gruñido, pudo ver como el saiyajin caía al suelo de bruces haciendo que el corazón de Bulma latiera a mil por segundo.

"¡Vegeta!" –gritó desesperada.

Bulma sintió como se le helaba la sangre y un perturbador escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La congoja y la angustia conquistaron su alma sin resistencia alguna. La vida no podía ser tan injusta, no podía ser tan cruel… no podía perder al hombre que tanto amaba dos veces… el sufrimiento que sentía no se comparaba con nada. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento que resulta imposible describirlo en palabras. No existen palabras capaces de poder expresar tanto dolor. Lágrimas inundaron su rostro y desesperada tomó el cuerpo de Vegeta intentando retenerlo en este mundo. Pero Vegeta no respondía, ni tampoco lo haría… estaba completamente inconsciente. La sola idea de perderlo nuevamente hizo que Bulma entrara en un colapso de desesperación, impidiéndole razonar y pensar… sólo dejó escapar un grito incontenible de profundo dolor, llamándolo por su nombre para intentar despertarlo.

"¡Vegeta!"

Continuará.


	9. Capítulo 9: Majin Buu aparece

Hola! antes que todo sorry por el retraso de meses pero ya saben que uno tiene deberes que cumplir y todo eso ^^u Intentare actualizar mas seguido de todas formas ;D

_**Capítulo 9: Majin Buu aparece**_

En el sector en que yacía la nave de Babidi comenzó a sentirse un temblor que, aunque al principio fue leve, terminó convirtiéndose prácticamente en un terremoto. El maligno mago estallaba de dicha al ver que finalmente la meta de su vida se había cumplido... Majin Buu despertaría por fin.

Mientras tanto, Goku, Piccoro y Trunks seguían avanzando a través de los niveles de la nave cuando se percataron del intenso movimiento telúrico que comenzó.

"¿Y este temblor?" –preguntó Trunks consternado.

Sólo con ver los ojos de Piccoro, el de cabello violeta entendió enseguida que el tiempo no los había perdonado... habían llegado tarde, Majin Buu estaba despertando.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡aún podemos detenerlo!" –gritó Trunks a sus compañeros, levantando la decaída esperanza.

* * *

Bulma sollozaba con el cuerpo de Vegeta entre sus manos y el dolor que sentía le impedía pensar con claridad. Instintivamente dio vuelta el cuerpo del saiya para que su cara le diera de frente y haciendo gala de su brutalidad femenina le pegó varios cachetazos para que despertara. Probablemente si Vegeta aún tenía algún pequeño rasgo de conciencia no reaccionaría muy contento y seguro que la regañaría. Sin embargo Bulma se desesperó aún más al ver que su esposo no daba señal alguna de consciencia.

"Bulma, Bulma" –la llamó Nenis al lado suyo para que reaccionara.

Sin embargo, fue en vano porque la peliverde seguía absorta en su shock.

"¡Bulma!" –le gritó nuevamente tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que la mirara fijamente. "Por favor, cálmese. Así no solucionará nada, tenemos que llevarlo a la clínica Satán de inmediato. ¿Entiende verdad?" –preguntó sabiendo que le hablaba a una persona sin pleno uso de su raciocinio, ya que era evidente que Bulma estaba tan desesperada que su racionalidad la había dejado casi completamente.

"Bulma, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital" –repitió Nenis sacudiéndola para que reaccionará.

Bulma frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos recobraron su viveza.

"Sí, sí, tienes razón" –reaccionó finalmente la mayor.

Acto seguido, Bulma corrió hacia la cochera, sacó un vehículo y entre las dos echaron encima a Vegeta, partiendo a toda velocidad hacia la clínica.

* * *

Los tres Z en el desierto por fin habían llegado a la recámara en donde yacía el huevo de Majin Buu pero ya era demasiado tarde, el capullo ya se había roto y un extraño humo comenzó a tomar forma en el aire.

"Mierda, llegamos tarde" –gruñó Piccoro apretando sus puños con toda su fuerza.

"Rayos, ¿pero en serio es tan peligroso ese tal Majin Buu que hasta el universo entero podría desaparecer?" –preguntó Trunks con incredulidad.

"Muchos dijeron 'destruiré la tierra'... Uno solo lo hizo... Majin Buu" -le respondió el namek con voz sobria y grave.

Trunks tragó saliva y desenfundó su espada preparándose para luchar contra aquel terrible ser.

Goku, entretanto, sintió una enorme alegría de ver que habían llegado tarde. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero sus ansias de luchar sencillamente podían más. Había aumentado su poder desde la ultima vez y tenía la completa confianza de que podía encargarse de Majin Buu solo.

* * *

En la clínica Satán, una escena que se había tenido que vivir hace poco ocurría nuevamente. Un herido inconsciente yacía en la cama, sólo que esta vez no era el Papaya Hospital, ni la malherida Bulma, sino Vegeta, quien era acompañado con devoción por Bulma y Nenis.

Bulma, con sus brazos apoyados en la cama, y con los ojos aún llorosos, le acariciaba la frente y el cabello a su saiya. Estaba en eso, cuando sintió un gruñido de molestia, algo que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. ¡Si Vegeta estaba gruñendo era un síntoma claro de normalidad! Más fue su sorpresa cuando vió que segundos después abrió los ojos.

"Rayos, siento que me hubiera caído un planeta entero encima"

"¡Vegeta! ¡Por fin despertaste!" –lo abrazó Bulma como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sin perder tiempo tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso tan tierno que Vegeta no pudo ni siquiera dar un respingo de poder rechazarla.

La científica estaba tan pero tan feliz que hasta el ruidoso llanto de un bebé le hubiera parecido música celestial para sus oídos, ¡imaginénse lo feliz que estaba!

"¡Joder! ¡Siento que me arde mucho la cara!" –se quejó Vegeta con su acostumbrado malhumor.

Nenis no pudo evitar reírse de buena forma con el comentario del saiya, y es que después de semejantes cachetadas que le pegó Bulma que le ardiera la cara era poco.

Bulma al ver como Nenis se reía le frunció el ceño y como si su mirada hablara, le advirtió con sus ojos que más le valía no decirle a Vegeta que le había pegado. Nenis le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

"Es normal amor, Nenis me contó todo y seguramente ese malo de Dabura te dejó la cara ardiendo con los golpes que te dió" –le explicó Bulma intentando aguantar la risa.

"Sí, seguramente" –respondió Vegeta no muy convencido.

"Bueno, yo los dejo para que puedan hablar. Me alegro mucho que este mejor señor Vegeta" –le sonrió Nenis retirándose del lugar sabiendo que estaba sobrando.

El príncipe enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia los rincones del sitio en donde estaba, ya que la sorpresa de ver a Bulma no lo habían dejado pensar ni siquiera en que lugar se encontraba. Al notar instrumentales médicos, comprendió enseguida que se encontraba hospitalizado... ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Él, el príncipe de los saiyajins hospitalizado como un simple y común humano? ¡Jamás! Haciendo gala de su terquedad y orgullo intentó levantarse pero Bulma se lo impidió enseguida.

"No señor, tú te quedas acá. De milagro estás vivo, perdiste un montón de sangre" -le advirtió con tono de regaño.

"Bah, eso me servirá para volverme más fuerte. Después de una buena paliza los saiyas nos volvemos más fuertes, recuérdalo" -le recordó con orgullo.

"¿Que no puedes dejar de pensar en pelear ni aunque sea diez segundos? ¡¿Sabes el susto que me diste?" -le reclamó Bulma indignada con la indiferencia del saiya con su dolor.

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado sabiendo que tendría que aguantar otro más de los regaños de Bulma... "Si al menos fueran cortos" pensó resignado. Y así, y sabiendo el estado en que estaba, prefirió aguantar estoicamente los reclamos de su mujer del futuro que discutirle. Pero realmente no podía ir contra su naturaleza... ¡tenía que discutir! Y cuando se preparaba para hacerlo algo se lo impidió... una poderosa energía comenzó a sentirse en todo el planeta, y cualquier ser con capacidad de sentir un rastro de ki la hubiera podido detectar, porque la energía era inmensa.

"Mierda, puedo sentir un ki increíble que se está materializando en este mismo instante" -dijo Vegeta en voz alta, aunque sólo para él.

"Vegeta, estás conmigo ahora. Los muchachos están allá, y Goku está con ellos, él se ocupara de lo que sea" -Bulma cruzó sus brazos enfadada. Era seguro que iría a pelear. Debía impedírselo porque en ese estado quizás hasta Yamcha le podría haber ganado, y eso ya es decir.

"Grrrr, ese imbécil de Kakarotto me robará el placer de aniquilar a ese gordo miserable" -la cólera la sentía por todo su ser, y la dejo fluir por su cuerpo apretando los puños.

"Ya deja de pensar en eso... ¿que tal si seguimos en lo que estabamos? –lo intentó distraer Bulma guiñandole un ojo.

Vegeta la miró de reojo. ¿A qué se refería? ... ¡Claro! Como olvidarlo, si estuvieron a un paso de hacer el amor hasta que el insecto de Dabura los interrumpió justo en el ultimo instante.

"Bueno..." -prosiguió la peliverde- "Aunque en tus condiciones no sé si podríamos seguir en lo que estabamos..." –le sonrió coquetamente.

"No estoy como para echar un polvo precisamente" –le advirtió a su mujer del futuro con voz seria.

"Hombre, estaba bromeando... ¿qué te crees que soy una ninfómana?"

"... A veces sí" –la provocó con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que el comentario le molestaría.

"¡Jum! ¡Mejor te hubieras quedado inconsciente!" –le dijo Bulma ofendida.

"¡Ja! Mierda, no me hagas reír que me duelen las costillas" –le pidió el saiya, en un gesto claro de que se sentía mejor. Ver a Vegeta ríendo, aunque fuera poco, era algo raro, pero un buen síntoma a pesar de la rareza.

"Que te duelan las costillas es lo menos que te mereces" –le dijo de brazos cruzados. "Bueno ahora voy a buscarte ropa porque la tuya quedo hecha un desparpajo. Te voy a traer ropa decente para que parezcas un caballero aunque sea una vez en tu vida"

"Con tal que no me traigas una camisa rosada con el nombre Badman como la otra vez..."

"Jajaja, ¿todavía te acuerdas de eso? ¡Si fue muy divertido!" –se carcajeó Bulma de lo lindo.

Apenas la científica dejó la habitación, Vegeta se puso de pie a duras penas.

"Lo siento mujer, pero no puedo quedarme acá mientras Majin Buu aparece"

Ajustándose sus guantes, que habían quedado encima del velador, Vegeta se dispusó a salir de la habitación e ir hacia el lugar donde podía sentir el ki de Kakarotto y los demás. Pero apenas abrió la puerta...

"¡Ajá! ¡Así te quería pillar! ¿Piensas que soy tonta? Sabía que apenas te dejara partirías hacia allá sin hacerme puto caso"

"Mira mujer, tú ni siquiera eres mi verdadera esposa, eso que te quede bien claro, así que yo no tengo porque hacerte caso en nada. ¿Ha quedado claro?" –le dijo con una mirada y un tono sumamente despectivo.

Bulma sintió que le clavaba un cuchillo con esas palabras. Después de todo él tenía razón, ella ni siquiera era realmente su esposa. ¿Pero porque se lo tenía que decir de esa forma tan cruel? ¿Por qué? Si lo único que quería era protegerlo, que no se arriesgara más. Sus palabras le dolieron tanto que ni siquiera tuvo ánimo de darle respuesta alguna. Se volteó y caminó yéndose de aquel lugar.

Vegeta sintió algo en su corazón. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sentirse así? Si sólo le había dicho la verdad, maldición. Pero su corazón le decía que no había sido el trato que ella merecía. Apretó su puño pensando en dejarlo pasar e ir a luchar con Majin Buu, para después hablar con Bulma, pero sabía que dejando ese asunto pendiente no se podría concentrar en la pelea. Para bien o para mal, había cambiado y ya no era aquel hombre insensible que sólo le importaba luchar y nada más. Apretó su puño resignado y fue en busca de Bulma, no para pedirle perdón, sino para hablar con ella y explicarle porque le dijo lo que le dijo.

"Bulma" –la llamó antes que desapareciera del pasillo.

"Déjame" –le dijo indignada.

"No te hagas la ofendida, mujer. Sabes como soy yo y que soy bruto"

"No te he dicho nada" –le dijo sin mirarlo.

"No seas hipócrita, tus acciones hablan por ti, ni siquiera me quieres hablar"

Bulma dio un profundo suspiro.

"Yo lo único que quiero es que te cuides, nada más, ¿es tan difícil de entender?"

"Lo sé; por eso vine acá. Entiéndeme tu también, no estoy acostumbrado a ser sutil ni esas mariconadas. Tú preocupación no la necesito, sé cuidarme solo" –le dijo con cierto fastidio.

"¿Esta es tu forma de pedir perdón?" –le cuestionó Bulma.

"Está bien, debí ser más sutil. No te daré más así que confórmate con eso" –le aclaró Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma resopló resignada, había cosas que Vegeta jamás cambiaría, y una de esas era decir una palabra tan simple como "perdóname". Explicar porque lo hizo era su 'forma' de pedir perdón.

La científica, a pesar de la terquedad del hombre, sabía que estaba un poquitín más vulnerable, asi que debía insistirle en que se quedara, por su propia seguridad.

"Vegeta, por favor, quedate conmigo. No me dejes" –le pidió casi como una súplica.

Tras las últimas palabras de Bulma, la doctora a cargo de Vegeta se acercó al ver que su paciente estaba levantado. No podía creer que estuviera de pie si la cantidad de sangre que había perdido debía tenerlo moribundo e insconciente por lo menos unos tres días.

"¿Pero cómo es posible que usted este levantado, señor?" –reveló toda su sorpresa en su tono de voz.

Vegeta, de espaldas a su doctora, le advierte enseguida sin siquiera mirarla:

"No intente detenerme que tengo un asunto pendiente"

"¡Doctora! Ayúdeme a convencer a este burro de que debe permanecer en cama" -le pidió Bulma con énfasis.

"Señor Vegeta, por favor debe quedarse aquí, por lo menos para hacerle un chequeo. Usted no lo entiende pero ha perdido mucha sangre, sea quien sea cualquier esfuerzo que haga le hara perder la conciencia de nuevo" –le advirtió la doctora.

Vegeta perdió la paciencia y decidido a zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas se volteó para encarar a la mujer, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al reconocer de quien se trataba...

Era idéntica a la chica del presente... cabello negro corto, unos ojos azulados preciosos y un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de una modelo. Una rápida idea se vino a su mente... ¡Claro! Por eso la clínica se llamaba "Clínica Satán"... ¿de quién más era ese apellido ridículo? Por supuesto, de ese debilucho que se creía campeón del mundo y que usaba un cabello afro... entonces aquella debía ser...

"Videl..." –soltó Vegeta inconscientemente, aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

* * *

El humo comenzó a tomar forma en pleno aire y pasados unos segundos una criatura rosa se materializó en el lugar. Su piel brillaba y tenía una extraña protuberancia que se alargaba detrás de su cabeza, como si fuera una oscilante cola. Estaba vestido con una pantalones blancos hechos de género, o de algun tipo de material parecido. Un cinturón con una hebilla que tenía una M grabada y unas muñequeras dejaban ver unas manos con dedos deformes y monstruosos, en nada parecidos a los dedos de un ser humano. Su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados y sus ojos llenos de furia delataban que lo que tenían en frente era un verdadero animal sediento de sangre.

"Pero tú... tú no eres el Majin Buu gordito" –dijo Goku con sorpresa.

Continuará.


	10. Capítulo 10: Destino Incierto

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien to2 y que les guste este nuevo capítulo y tb muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario =] Salu2 y cuídense to2 ;D

_**Capítulo 10: Destino incierto.**_

Videl quedó sorprendida al ver que su paciente la había reconocido. Solía llevar su nombre en el delantal, pero recién se lo había sacado porque se había manchado con sangre. Aún así, decidió comprobar si tenía su nombre en algún lado. Tras echarse una ojeada corroboró que efectivamente su nombre no lo tenía puesto.

Bulma, entretanto, frunció el ceño confundida. ¿De dónde la conocía? Claro, seguramente ella también existía en su tiempo pero Vegeta no era el tipo de hombre que conociera mujeres, de hecho su nivel de sociabilidad era muy parecido al de un ermitaño.

"¿Lo conozco de alguna parte?" –atinó a preguntar Videl con curiosidad.

El saiya le lanzó una mirada directa y profunda a los ojos, haciendo que Videl se pusiera nerviosa. Eran pocas las personas que podían mirar a los ojos tan profundamente y con tanta seguridad al mismo tiempo.

"Eso no importa" –contestó Vegeta cortante.

La respuesta fue tan terminante, que Videl no se decidió a preguntar nuevamente. Claro que Bulma no era Videl, y ella sí que estaba decidida a satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

"¿Quién es ella?" –preguntó Bulma, intentando no demostrar una pizca de celos. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la doctora era muy guapa, además de joven.

"Así que Videl sobrevivió en este tiempo" pensó Vegeta para sí mismo ignorando la pregunta de la peliverde. "Lástima que no vino Gohan, así hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo que yo" meditó con malicia. "Me pregunto que hubiera hecho con dos Videles" sonrió efímeramente con las divagaciones de su mente.

Al verle ese atisbo de sonrisa, Bulma se extrañó aún más.

"¿Vegeta?" –lo llamó a la realidad en un tono mas grave.

La doctora pensó en qué hacer. En realidad la conociera o no, eso no era lo importante ahora, ya tendría tiempo más adelante de saber de dónde la conocía… ahora lo más importante era su salud.

"Señor, debe quedarse para un chequeo" –le insistió la hija de Mister Satán.

Bulma pareció reaccionar con las últimas palabras de Videl, la salud del saiya era el verdadero objetivo que se había propuesto y demostraría todo lo terca que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone.

"Vegeta, es por tu bien. ¡Hace caso alguna vez!" –le reclamó la mayor.

"Señor Vegeta, venga conmigo a la sala para hacerle un chequeo" –le pidió nuevamente Videl.

"¡Ya callénse!" –gritó ya muy irritado.

Ambas mujeres se callaron al instante por la sorpresa.

"Me importa una mierda lo que digan ambas. Iré a pelear y punto final" –cerró su puño con decisión.

"¡No te dejaré!" –lo desafío Bulma con aún más decisión. Sin perder un segundo se le tiró al cuello intentando hacerle una llave para detenerlo. Claro, sabía que ella no podría detener a Vegeta así, pero estaba segura que el saiya no se la quitaría de encima para no lastimarla.

"Demasiado lenta, mujer" –le dijo el saiya desde la otra esquina con una sonrisita burlona.

Bulma sólo había logrado aprisionar el aire. Sintió como le hervía la sangre, ¿cómo era posible que se moviera tan rápido si estaba tan malherido?

"¡Vegeta ven acá inmediatamente!" –le ordenó con un potente grito, que de nada sirvió; el príncipe salió volando por una ventana.

"Por la mierrrr… ¡cómo rayos pudo salir tan cabeza dura este burro!" –de pura frustración le pegó a la pared. "¡Ay ay ay, mi patita! Grrrr… ¡esta me las pagarás Vegeta!" –gruñó gritándole por la ventana hacia el cielo.

Entretanto, Videl quedó con los ojos como platos al ver la escena y divisar a Vegeta volando. Sólo había visto volar a tres personas, los terribles androides 17 y 18, pero sobre ellos había alguien que jamás olvidaría, aquel tipo de cabello negro que la salvó de una muerte segura…

"Gohan" –musitó al recordarlo. Ese fue el nombre que le dijo él cuando se lo preguntó. A ese hombre jamás lo podría olvidar a pesar que lo vió tan sólo unos instantes… lamentablemente nunca más lo volvió a ver.

* * *

En el desierto, el increíble ki de Buu se podía sentir inundándolo todo, avanzando a través no sólo del desierto, sino cubriendo el planeta entero. Trunks, sin embargo, no había dado cuenta de ello y lo juzgó primero por su físico, algo que un guerrero jamás debía hacer. No importa ser chico, grande o gordo, lo importante es la habilidad que se tenga para luchar, aunque era claro que a Trunks aún le faltaban cosas por aprender.

"Así que él es Majin Buu… me lo imaginaba más grande" –comentó Trunks subestimando insconcientemente al monstruo por su pequeño tamaño.

"¡Rayos! Esto se complicará aún más" –gruñó enseguida el namek, sabiendo que este Majin Buu debía ser mucho más poderoso que el gordito.

Aún no tenían la certeza de que tan poderoso era este monstruo, pero si las cosas eran igual que en el presente, este Buu debía ser mucho más fuerte que el rellenito. Cierto que su ki era poderoso y se podían hacer una idea del alcance de su poder, pero era obvio que su actual nivel de ki no era ni siquiera la quinta parte de su poder total.

"Oigan, ¿pero no se suponía que debía salir el Buu gordito?" –preguntó el confuso Goku.

"Es seguro que aquí jamas se comió al Gran Kaioshin, por eso nunca engordó" –le explicó el namek.

"Vaya, pues entonces eso significa que su maldad nunca fue reducida" –acotó Goku.

"Sólo nos queda comprobar qué tan poderoso es" –Trunks blandió su espada preparándose para luchar.

"A ver, esperen. Tengo una idea" –dijo Goku desplantando seguridad.

Tanto Piccoro como Trunks lo miraron con mucha curiosidad. Goku ciertamente no era el tipo más brillante del mundo, pero en batalla su genialidad era indiscutible. Seguramente un buen plan se le había ocurrido.

Acercándose tranquilamente al monstruo se puso en frente de él. Majin Buu lo observó con extrañeza.

"Mira Majin Buu… ¿me entiendes verdad?" –le preguntó sin estar seguro de si él podía entender su idioma.

"Grrrr… grrrr… hhgrrr…"

"De acuerdo" –le respondió Goku también.

Trunks y Piccoro se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. Al parecer Goku entendía los gruñidos del monstruo.

"Mira pequeñín hagamos un trato, ¡si te portas bien te daré muchos dulces! ¡Pero tienes que portarte bien eh!"

Tanto Piccoro como Trunks se cayeron de espalda.

"¡¿Esa era tu genial idea?" –gritó Piccoro exasperado hasta la médula.

Majin Buu se rascó la cabeza confundido.

"¿Qué te parece? Podemos solucionar este asunto por las buenas" -insistió Goku.

"Grrr… hggrr… mmm…"

"¡Cállate granuja! Que estúpido eres si crees que puedes sobornar al gran Majin Buu con dulces" –advirtió Babidi con voz severa.

"¿Y con pasteles?" –preguntó Goku con inocencia.

"Grrr… ¿acaso me quieres tomar el pelo?" –le reclamó indignado el mago.

"Pero si usted no tiene pelo" –le recordó él.

"¡Ah ya basta!" –vociferó sintiendo que sus venas explotarían. "Majin Buu acaba con esos granujas, sobre todo con ese que no conoce las peinetas" –fustigó con su voz irritada.

La abominación rosa comenzó a agitar su cuello, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, alistándose para luchar. No obstante, cuando Buu se disponía a atacar, su "amo" lo detuvó. Antes de ver el combate el mago quería saciar su curiosidad.

"Oye tú" –dijo mirando a Piccoro. "¿Por qué tienes ese color verde? Tu cara es pálida" –interrogó Babidi usando casi las mismas palabras que usó su clon del presente.

El namek recordó enseguida la respuesta que le dedicó a su contraparte, cuando le hizó la misma pregunta.

"Este es un color ecológico" –recalcó con orgullo. "Y ahora tu fin ha llegado"

Piccoro con un movimiento extremadamente veloz partió a Babidi por la mitad. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, lo remató con una onda de energía convirtiéndolo en nada más que polvo. Babidi había muerto y esa era una certeza absoluta, Piccoro no fallaba dos veces.

"Nadie me dice que tengo la cara pálida y vive para contarlo" –afirmó Piccoro sacudiéndose las manos.

Majin Buu vió como acababan con su supuesto dueño sin siquiera pestañear. Ahora estaba totalmente libre para hacer lo que él quisiera.

Tanto Piccoro como Trunks se colocaron en posición de combate, prestos para atacar junto con Goku. La adrenalina fluyendo inundaba el ambiente, mientras el aire se volvía más pesado de lo normal. Latidos acelerados por la emoción de la próxima batalla golpeaban sus pechos demandando la pronta acción. Sin embargo, algo los detuvó en seco.

"No se metan, por favor" –pidió Goku.

"¡¿Qué?" –exclamaron sus dos amigos al unísono.

"Tres contra uno no es una pelea justa. Quiero encargarme solo de él"

"Pero Goku" –le protestó enseguida Trunks. "Este no es un asunto personal, se trata de la vida de toda la Tierra" –le explicó en un intento de que Goku se diera cuenta de lo terrible de la situación.

"Lo sé, Trunks. Por eso quiero dar todo de mí en esta pelea. La Tierra está en juego, y no voy a permitir que nada malo le suceda. Si eres un verdadero guerrero me entenderás" –le explicó Goku con una seriedad poco común en él.

"Pero…" –intentó articular el de cabello violeta todavía dudoso. Una mano en su hombro sintió.

"Déjalo, Trunks. No hay felicidad más grande para Goku que luchar, y más si se trata de salvar a la Tierra. Yo confió en él, por eso no intervendré" –le hizo ver Piccoro.

Trunks bajó su mirada al suelo pensativo. Aún no podía entender porque esa decisión, si podían luchar los tres juntos y hacer las cosas más fáciles. Por lo que le había contado Goku antes, en sus numerosas charlas en Capsule Corp, lo mismo había pasado en el tiempo presente, cuando Vegeta, Gohan y Goku se enfrentaban a sus enemigos uno por uno en la nave de Babidi, ante el desconcierto del Supremo Kaioshin. Al ver la determinación de Piccoro en apoyar a Goku, Trunks ya no tuvo dudas de hacer lo mismo, aunque aún no podía razonar la lógica de esa elección. Tal vez Goku tenía razón y sólo los verdaderos guerreros podrían entender su decisión. A él todavía le faltaba convertirse en un guerrero hecho y derecho.

"Grrrrr" –gruñó Majin Buu mostrando que se estaba impacientando.

Goku sonrió a la vez que comenzó a cargar energía. Un prolongado y estruendoso grito se sintió en el sector. Primero se convirtió en Super Saiyajin; tras unos segundos subió al nivel dos, agrietando todo el suelo a su alrededor y haciendo que las rocas salieran disparadas por la presión de poder; y cuando se preparaba a detonar el cambio al tercer nivel, alguién apareció para interrumpirlo…

"¡Padre!" –exclamó Trunks sorprendido al verlo con su ropa llena de sangre seca.

Vegeta, algo mareado pero determinado a no perderse la lucha, aterrizó un tanto tambaleante. Él mismo se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de luchar, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad ante nadie. Cruzó sus brazos y su aura se mostraba más confiada que nunca.

"¿Qué te pasó Vegeta?" –interrogó el namek sin emoción, al verlo lleno de sangre.

"El imbécil de Dabura atacó la ciudad mientras ustedes no estaban insectos"

"¡¿Qué?" –exclamó Trunks preocupado.

"Tranquilo, ya me deshice de él. Lo podría haber acabado en un segundo pero el muy cobarde usó a Nenis como escudo" –los ojos de Trunks saltaron de preocupación al escuchar aquello. Vegeta lo notó enseguida- "Ya te dije que no te preocupes, tanto tu madre como tu mujer están a salvo"

Una sonrisa de alivio brotó en el rostro del heredero de la Capsule Corp.

"Oh, gracias papá. Si algo les hubiese pasado yo me muero" –le agradeció de todo corazón. Hasta le dieron ganas de darle un abrazo pero sabía que con su padre no podía hacer tales manifestaciones.

"Bah, no me lo agradezcas, nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a tú familia. Menos con ese insecto de Dabura"

Goku sonrió orgulloso. Desde que había cambiado, por Vegeta sentía un profundo respeto e incluso mucha admiración.

La vista del príncipe se dirigió a su eterno rival y mirándolo fijamente caminó hacia él.

"Kakarotto, no te metas en esto. Este insecto es mío, oíste" –espetó con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

"Pero Vegeta, te veo muy malherido. ¿Estás seguro que quieres luchar en esas condiciones?"

"Cállate imbécil. No necesito tu preocupación. Sólo mira y aprende cómo hay que acabar con este monstruo" –alzó su puño con orgullo.

Trunks se sorprendió con la enorme decisión que mostraba su padre. Aún herido de esa manera, él quería pelear. Sabía que eso era ser demasiado arrojado e incluso fácilmente podía tomarse como una estupidez… también recordó cuando Vegeta cometió el error de dejar que Cell alcanzara su forma perfecta… sin duda alguna, ese había sido un terrible error. Sin embargo, esta vez la mirada de su padre era distinta. No estaba ese odio que solía cargar encima. Esta vez su mirada era tranquila… en el fondo Vegeta estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Goku y sus ganas de pelear sin ayuda… no podían evitar sentirse felices luchando. Esta vez los motivos de su padre eran muy diferentes a lo de Cell, su sola mirada lo decía. En esa ocasión sólo luchaba para demostrar que él era el ser superior… pero esta vez en su mirada podía ver la decisión de luchar por honor, orgullo y lealtad a la Tierra, que aunque no fuera su planeta natal, lo había adoptado como suyo. Esta vez se sintió orgulloso de tener un padre como él.

Así, comenzó la lucha mientras Goku, Trunks y Piccoro hacían de espectadores. Los tres estaban preocupados por la condición de Vegeta. No sabían cuanto había aumentado su poder durante el período de paz despues de la gran batalla contra Majin Buu, pero lo más probable es que ni siquiera en plenitud de condiciones podría vencer al poderoso monstruo rosado; mucho menos podría hacerlo en sus mermadas condiciones actuales… pero haberle negado a Vegeta el derecho a pelear solamente hubiera lastimado su orgullo y su honor. Hubiera sido la afrenta más grande que hubiera podido recibir. Ahora para él su salud no importaba, sólo su honor y el gusto de pelear contra Majin Buu aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Ese era el precio que pagaban los verdaderos guerreros, y sólo otro guerrero como él podría entenderlo.

Lamentablemente no basta sólo una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable para ganar una pelea. Así, tras unos minutos intercambiando rápidos golpes, el monstruo rosa le conectó terribles golpes a Vegeta en su estómago, pero el peor fue un espectacular golpe triple realizado por Buu. Le conectó un cabezazo feroz, dos puñetazos bestiales en las orejas que retumbaron como un gigantesco eco en sus oídos, para rematarlo con una patada de su pierna derecha que salió desde el subsuelo. Vegeta cayó inconsciente de inmediato, dándo su cráneo un brutal golpe contra el piso.

Buu intentó darle el golpe de gracia, pero tanto Goku, como Trunks y Piccoro, se cruzaron en su camino.

"Ahora es mi turno" –lo desafío Goku con una sonrisa.

"Grrr, grrr, grrr" –fue la respuesta de Majin Buu.

"¿Qué dijo?" –preguntó Piccoro suponiendo que Goku quizás podía entenderlo.

"Dijo grrr, grrr, grrr" –le explicó Goku.

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza del namek.

"Rayos, mi padre quedó aún peor" –comentó Trunks mientras lo cargaba en brazos, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente.

"Trunks, llévate a Vegeta de aquí a un lugar seguro" –le ordenó Goku enseguida.

"Pero…" –intentó protestar Trunks.

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de Majin Buu" –afirmó Goku con tanta seguridad que asombró hasta al mismísimo Piccoro.

Ante ese tono, Trunks no tenía nada que alegar. Llevaría a su padre a la clínica porque en realidad ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Tal vez sería necesaria hasta una transfusión, y él era el único que tenía su mismo tipo de sangre para poder dársela si es que era necesaria.

Así, Trunks partió su vuelo a toda velocidad, mientras un enorme temblor se pudo sentir en toda la Tierra, formando olas de gran tamaño y algunas enormes grietas por todo el desértico sector. Goku se había transformado en Super Saiyajin nivel tres… y sin duda su poder ascendió a más allá de lo razonable.

Trunks llegó a la clínica cargando a su padre e intentó enseguida de tranquilizar a Bulma, que al verlo inconsciente lo maldijo por ser tan obstinado. Tras dejarlo de nuevo en la habitación donde estaba antes, Videl lo examinó sin sorprenderse de verlo inconsciente de nuevo. Cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera lo dejaría así. Tras inspeccionarlo minuciosamente su diagnóstico fue positivo, aunque con ciertas reservas.

"¿Cómo está tú padre?" –preguntó Nenis al ver salir a su esposo del cuarto junto con su suegrita.

"No te preocupes, hierba mala nunca muere" –bromeó Trunks. Estaba completamente que su padre se recuperaría. Algo así no podría matarlo.

Nenis sonrió, pero de pronto comenzó a arrugar su cara, haciendo muecas de dolor y tomando un color rojo intenso, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un gran esfuerzo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –le preguntó Trunks con preocupación y cariño.

Pero Nenis ni siquiera tenía fuerza para responderle. Su cara seguía contagiándose de rojo.

Bulma la quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y preocupación, meditando que le podría pasar a su nuera. No le tomó más de tres segundos deducir que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

"¡Trunks no te quedes parado! ¡Llévala enseguida!" –dijo su madre sin especificar a que se refería.

"¿Llevarla dónde?" –preguntó él sin comprender todavía.

"¡Cómo no te das cuenta!" –exclamó la mayor exasperada mirando la cara roja de Nenis.

"¡Ah ya sé! ¡Quiere ir al baño! –exclamó Trunks mirando a su esposa.

"¡Joder lo de Goku es contagioso! ¡No te juntes más con él!" –se desesperó Bulma.

"Pero sino es eso… entonces… ¡mierda pero que idiota! ¡La bebé!"

Nenis movió la cabeza afirmativamentte.

"¡Abran paso!" –pedía Trunks mientras la llevaba a toda velocidad a la sala de partos.

"¡Ah por la puta mierda! ¡Como duele!" –exclamó Nenis sintiendo que reventaría por dentro. Ella era una mujer que jamás soltaba malas palabras, ¡pero joder como dolía! Tenía que desahogarse.

Ya habían entrado a toda prisa a la sala de partos, mientras Bulma se quedaba afuera esperando. Consideraba que este momento era algo tan lindo que Trunks y su mujer debían vivirlo a fondo sin su intervención. El de cabello violeta hubiera deseado que su madre entrara con él también, porque tenía tantos nervios que hasta se sentía asustado.

"Ve y no seas cobarde, si todo el trabajo lo hará ella. Tú debes darle ánimo y mucha fuerza, eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú. Lo harás muy bien hijo" –lo impulsó Bulma a seguir.

"Sí, mamá. Eso haré" –agradeció aún nervioso.

Trunks intentaba mantener la calma, pero se desesperaba al ver la cara de dolor de su mujer. Como buen padre primerizo los nervios no lo querían dejar. Ya varias veces se había imaginado este momento, y siempre tuvo claro que en este instante debía mantener la calma más que nadie… pero una cosa es decirlo y otra vivirlo. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y los nervios lo dominaban. Su hija iba a nacer y por suerte, había vuelto justo en el momento preciso. Su mente aún pensaba en Majin Buu, pero necesitaba concentrarse en lo que pasaba justo en frente suyo. Nenis necesitaba de su apoyo más que nunca, así que no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más. Seguramente Goku y Piccoro manejarían bien la situación.

"¡Joder hágame una cesárea! –gritó la preñada descargando toda su rabia.

"No puedo, debías habérmelo pedido antes" –le negó la doctora Videl.

"¡Es que no sabía que dolía tanto!" –dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

"Ya es muy tarde, va a nacer por parto natural" –confirmó Videl, para la decepción de Nenis.

"Ya amor, tranquila, tú vas a poder con esto" –Trunks le dio un tierno beso en la frente para inyectarle ánimo.

"Ah, claro… ¡Como tú no tienes que parirla!" –le objetó con cara de fiera. De esas caras que dan miedo porque parecieran ser de una mujer que soporta una regla de un año entero.

El de cabello violeta le dio una sonrisa y la volvió a besar para tranquilizarla. Apretó su mano derecha con las suyas sintiendo una conexión espiritual con su mujer a través de ellas. Nenis estaba feliz de que su esposo la estuviera acompañando y a pesar de los reclamos y gritos que le daba, era sólo para desahogarse por el tremendo dolor que sentía. En el fondo estaba muy feliz de que él estuviera allí con ella. El destino la había bendecido, porque de no haber sido por Vegeta que se fue a luchar, Trunks todavía estaría en el desierto sin saber ni siquiera que su hija estaba por nacer.

Él, entretanto, sintió miedo al verle esa cara de dolor. Sin duda que parir era mucho más difícil que cualquier batalla. Pero no podía mostrarle miedo ni nervios a su mujer… ¡claro que no! Tenía que ser su apoyo en este momento tan especial. En este momento tan importante debía darle todo su amor más que nunca.

"Hay que ponerle la epidural enseguida" –mencionó Videl. La enfermera asistente enseguida cogió las inyecciones anestésicas que aliviaban un tanto el dolor del parto.

"¡Ay por la misma mierda no demoren tanto! ¡Péguenme un palo en la cabeza y ya!" –suplicó la castaña mujer.

"Tranquila, ¡ya casi!" –la consoló la matrona mostrando que la inyección ya estaba casi lista.

Las contracciones del útero comenzaron a aumentar más y más, mientras Videl le ponía la anestesia. Nenis, mientras tanto, maldecía hasta a Santa Claus.

"¡Pero por la mierda no se supone que con la epidural no sentiría tanto dolor!" –se quejó al sentir que no había ninguna diferencia.

"Calma, ya funcionará" –explicó la doctora Videl.

"Por la misma mierrrrrr…"

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, que con la ansiedad y el nerviosismo pasaron volando, cuando lo que todos estaban esperando por fin sucedió.

"¡Está saliendo amor!" –gritó Trunks con suma emoción.

"¡Puja!" –le gritó Videl, contagiándose con la emoción del ambiente.

Nenis inspiró profundamente para llenar de aire hasta el rincón mas recóndito de sus pulmones.

"¡Iaaaaah!" –sonó el gritó en toda la clínica, tal como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una Super Saiyajin.

Acto seguido, la niña comenzó a salir más rápidamente de lo que esperaba Videl.

"¡Ánimo mi amor! ¡Vas muy bien!" –Trunks fijó su vista en ella sintiendo como sus almas se conectaban a través de sus ojos. Con su mano izquierda acarició su frente mientras con la derecha apretaba su mano.

Nenis pusó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y alma en terminar el trabajo que había empezado hacía ya nueve meses. Su hijita, fruto del amor con su amado Trunks, estaba a punto de conocer el mundo. Al pensar en eso, todo el inmenso dolor que podía sentir pasó a segundo plano… hasta el dolor más intenso de todo el mundo valía la pena si con ello terminaba de darle la vida a su hija. A pesar de todo el dolor, miró a Trunks y fue como si hubiera leído en su ser. Podían sentirse el uno en el otro, en una comunión de dos seres que se aman con toda su alma… en una conexión de corazones demasiado linda. Una sonrisa nació en el rostro de Nenis a pesar de todo el dolor y junto con ella, el nacimiento de su retoño por fin terminó… Su hija ya estaba en el mundo, sana y salva.

"¡Ya nació, ya nació! ¡Lo hiciste amor!" –gritó Trunks poseído por la felicidad. Aún llena de sangre a Trunks no le importó en nada y quiso tomar a su primogénita en brazos. Sin embargo, Videl le pidió que contuviera sus ansias para poder limpiarla de la sangre y cortarle también el cordón umbilical.

Su hija por fin había nacido, y para ambos, sin duda que este era el momento más feliz de toda su vida. El fruto de su amor ya estaba en el mundo.

Terminado el proceso de limpiado y corte del cordón umbilical, Trunks prácticamente le arrancó a su hija a la matrona, para mostrársela enseguida a Nenis.

"Es… es muy… linda" –habló Nenis en un susurro apenas audible. Lágrimas de emoción atravesaron sus mejillas.

"Es preciosa, se parece mucho a ti" –Trunks se la pasó para que pudiera acurrucarla.

"Oh, pero que cosita tan linda hicimos" –dijo con una mezcla indescriptible de emociones y sensaciones, que por más que se trate de expresar en palabras resulta imposible. "Mira Trunks, tiene unos mechones de tu color" –señaló su cabecita.

Unos cabellos violetas, que más parecían unas pelusas, se veían en su pequeña cabecita de bebé.

Trunks ya no pudo aguantar más la emoción, y aunque quiso aprisionar sus lágrimas, sencillamente no pudo.

Nenis se conmovió también al verlo emocionado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Para un hombre resultaba más difícil poder demostrar sus emociones de esa manera y Trunks también era orgulloso. Pero este momento era tan hermoso que era imposible evitar llorar por la emoción. El momento que tanto habían soñado por fin se había hecho realidad.

Videl los miraba con una sana envidia. Ella todavía no era madre, pero al ver este momento de tanta unión entre Nenis, Trunks y su hija, también le dieron ganas de ser madre. Acordándose de que aún faltaba su abuela le recordó a Trunks que ella esperaba afuera.

"¡Claro! ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar! ¡Mamá, mamá, ya nació tu nieta!"

Así, Bulma entró y apenas la vió una dicha inmensa invadió su alma. Trunks, su hijo querido, ya se había convertido en todo un hombre, luego en esposo, y ahora ya era todo un padre, con una muy buena mujer a su lado. A pesar de todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para criarlo sola, valió la pena y se sintió muy orgullosa de su hijo. Todas las penas, todos los dolores, todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para hacer de Trunks un buen hombre, se veían recompensados sólo con esa criaturita tan maravillosa que lloraba a todo pulmón exigiendo alimento de malas ganas, demostrando que tendría el mismo carácter de ella… la mayor recompensa con que Trunks podría haberle pagado todo lo que ella hizo por él ya estaba allí… su nieta.

Así, Trunks y Bulma acompañaron a Nenis en su recuperación, ya que apenas llevaron a su hija a la otra sala para hacerle los chequeos correspondientes, sintió unos intensos escalofríos que la hacían tiritar de frío. Por la emoción de ver a su hija sana y salva, el cuerpo de Nenis tomó un respiro del dolor, pero ahora un intenso sufrimiento en su abdomen se hacía presente, sintiendo como si le hubieran sacado las tripas, mientras el frío de su cuerpo la hacía temblar entera. Pero eso ya era lo de menos, su hija había nacido y muy pronto ya estaría totalmente recuperada para disfrutar con ella.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido horas desde el parto y ahora Mirai Bulma cuidaba a su Vegeta con devoción, maldiciendo el que fuera tan terco. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera salido a luchar contra Majin Buu ahora no estaría postrado en esa cama. No obstante, también tenía que reconocer que gracias a él Trunks pudo estar presente en el parto de su hija… por muy testarudo que fuera, a veces esa misma terquedad terminaba sirviéndole y, ciertamente, si él no poseyera esa necedad, no sería el hombre atractivo que es.

Por suerte esta vez el suero hacía bien su trabajo y su recuperación era segura, tal como le dijo la doctora Videl. Sólo había que esperar que pasaran las horas para verlo como siempre, terco y orgulloso. ¿Qué diría cuando despertara y supiera que ya es abuelo? ¡Ja! Seguro que sería muy divertido verle la cara de sorpresa. Abuelo… quien lo diría hace años atrás, cuando Vegeta era sólo un guerrero que vivía para matar y destruir. ¡Y ahora era todo un abuelito! Sí, había sido abuelo aquí antes que en su propio tiempo, y eso le provocaba mucho orgullo a Bulma.

Abuelo y abuela… aunque la palabra la hacía sentir ya una vieja, la felicidad que la embargaba era mucho mayor que la desventaja de sentirse más anciana que antes. Su nieta era preciosa, aunque claro de eso no cabía duda alguna, después de todo era nieta de ella, la mujer más bella y más inteligente que pudo existir. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro al pensar en ello; a pesar de la experiencia que le habían dado los años, no había aprendido a ser modesta. Pero por otra parte, ¿para qué mostrar una falsa modestia cuando sabes lo que vales? Pensaba en eso, cuando un gruñido la alertó. Tal como la vez anterior, tuvo la corazonada que su príncipe azul despertaría pronto de su letargo. Y efectivamente así fue… tras unos breves minutos, Vegeta abrió los ojos, aunque su mirada no recobró su viveza y agresividad de siempre.

"Oh, Vegeta. ¡Por fin despertaste!" –lo abrazó con efusividad su mujer del futuro. "¡Te tengo una noticia genial!" –prosiguió con tanta alegría que apenas podía contenerla.

Sin embargo, Vegeta frunció el ceño y su mirada delataba que se encontraba confundido. Bulma, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde su muerte, aún podía leer con claridad su mirada.

"Vegeta, ¿estás bien?" –se animó a preguntarle al notarle esos ojos de extrañeza.

El príncipe fijó su vista en ella y una mirada singular se apoderó de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que intentaba enderezar su espalda en la cama.

Bulma analizó su mirada y mil pensamientos invadieron su mente, algo extraño pasaba, su mirada se lo decía. No perdería más tiempo divagando y enseguida le hizo otra pregunta, aunando la esperanza de que sólo eran ideas suyas y que todo estaría bien.

"Vegeta, ¿te pasa algo?" –volvió a preguntar ya preocupada.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente dando la impresión de que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y aunque fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pareció como si hubiesen pasado minutos enteros.

Vegeta le quitó la mirada, y aún con su ceño fruncido, miró todos los rincones de la habitación con mucha atención. Seguramente quería saber donde se encontraba.

"¿Vegeta?" –lo llamó por su nombre cada vez más extrañada.

Otro profundo silencio se hizo en el ambiente, provocando que Bulma se sumergiera en sus pensamientos. Tras varios segundos, el saiya finalmente habló, rompiendo el incómodo mutismo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" –preguntó el saiya mirándola fijamente.

Bulma frunció su ceño, contagiándose de la extrañeza que impregnaba Vegeta.

"No estoy para tus bromas, Vegeta" –cruzó sus brazos con molestia.

"¿Quién eres?" –volvió a preguntar el príncipe haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior.

Bulma sintió un latido muy fuerte en su corazón. Vegeta realmente parecía confundido y él no era el tipo de persona que hiciera bromas… cuando pensó en eso un escalofrío la recorrió entera de pies a cabeza. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tragó saliva para deshacerlo. Pensó en cómo reaccionar y como acto reflejo le tomó su cara fijándola hacia ella, para que sus miradas se cruzaran sin poder desviarse.

"Vegeta, soy yo, Bulma" –insistió la mujer, que empezó a sentir miedo de que su sospecha se hiciera realidad.

"No conozco a ninguna Bulma" –su mirada perdió brillo al decirlo.

La científica sintió que el tiempo se hubiera detenido nuevamente. Mil pensamientos bombardearon su mente, pero sólo una idea se quedo fija en ella… sus manos comenzaron a sudar sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y su cerebro intentó buscar la pregunta o la reacción precisa. Bulma estaba tan confundida como podría estarlo él…

"Soy yo, Bulma, tu esposa" –le aclaró sin pensar, aunque enseguida recordó que ella no era realmente su mujer. De todas maneras ya se lo había dicho y no tenía caso decirle otra cosa ya que lo confundiría aún más.

Vegeta la miró de arriba a abajo, seguramente intentando descifrar que pasaba.

"No conozco a ninguna Bulma…" –repitió sin vacilar.

Bulma sintió una cuchillada en su ser, realmente le habían dolido esas palabras.

"En realidad…" –prosiguió él- "…no recuerdo ni siquiera quien soy" –terminó de decir con la mirada totalmente pérdida, envolviéndose a sí mismo con mil preguntas.

"No puede ser…" –musitó Bulma completamente perpleja. "Entonces… tienes amnesia" –un profundo dolor sintió al decirlo.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron nuevamente, aunque el silencio se adueñó nuevamente de toda la habitación, tal como la luna se adueña de la noche. Bulma sentía como mil ideas invadían su mente una tras otra. No podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Vegeta y su cara de confusión. ¿Qué hacer en un caso así? ¿Qué hacer cuando una persona que tanto amas ni siquiera es capaz de recordarte? Parecía una pesadilla. ¿Cómo hacerlo recordar? ¿Cómo explicarle quien era ella? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Constantes preguntas la invadían para torturarla, jamás pensó que tendría que vivir algo así, y jamás pensó que algo así podría dolerle tanto al mismo tiempo. Vegeta no la recordaba por más que se concentrase en hacerlo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué haría su clon del presente en este caso? De pronto una idea se vino estrepitósamente a su mente… Vegeta tenía amnesia, y eso significaba que tampoco podría recordar a su mujer del presente… Un pensamiento nació en su mente y se incrustó de tal forma que no quería abandonarla. ¡No! ¡No podía ser tan egoísta! Pero… tal vez… era la única forma de que recuperase la memoria… tal vez era lo mejor. Si le contaba que él venía del tiempo presente lo confundiría aún más. ¿Qué hacer, maldición? Su mirada dubitativa mostraba su indecisión… Su gemela ya no existía en la mente de Vegeta, sólo ella y nadie más. ¿Acaso era la vida la que le daba una nueva oportunidad para empezar desde cero? Bajó su mirada pensando en ello… no podía ser así, no podía aprovecharse de su estado… él tenía una familia en el presente… además tarde o temprano recuperaría la memoria… suspiró profundo pensando en qué hacer… ya le había dicho que ella era su esposa, ¿así que para qué retractarse? Sí, no podía decirle ahora que en realidad no era su esposa, se confundiría aún más. Se autoconvenció de que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor para él y sin titubear más, sintió como si estuviera rompiendo unas cadenas que le impedían hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Finalmente, sus labios dejaron salir lo que tanto quería decir:

"Yo soy Bulma, tu esposa"

Continuará.


	11. Capítulo 11: Cruel Destino

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y también a toda la gente que lee este fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí hacerlo ^^

**Capítulo 11: Cruel destino.**

El tiempo pareció detenerse y toda señal de vida dejó mi cuerpo durante unos segundos, incluso no pude sentir mis latidos durante ese lapso de tiempo. Así me sentí, cuando me dijo que no me recordaba. Reflexiono una y otra vez como pudo pasar esto, aunque en realidad pensándolo bien, después de tantas batallas y golpes fue raro que no se hubiera presentado antes… Amnesia… hasta ahora no sabía nada de ella, ni tampoco que podía hacer para curarla. Cierto, soy científica e inventora, pero no doctora. Por un instante, sentí que él no era Vegeta. Su confusión y su mirada insegura me impedían reconocer a mi Vegeta… terco, altivo y orgulloso. Ví cómo se tomaba la cabeza como si un creciente dolor se hubiera presentado en ella. Quería ayudarlo, quería reconfortarlo, ¿pero cómo? Apreté mis puños y párpados con impotencia sin igual. Cuando las cosas escapan de tus manos, cuando sientes que no tienes el control de nada, es cuando asoma la impotencia para torturarte con toda su maldad. Miré fijamente a mi príncipe y sentí como mi alma se quebraba… dicen que todas las personas tienen un aura, de un color distinto y de una luminosidad diferente, dependiendo de cada quién. Así también dicen que sólo algunas personas tienen el don de ver esas auras… ¿cuentos de viejas? Realmente no lo sé, sólo sé que si Vegeta también tenía la suya la había perdido por completo. Su rostro inanimado me provocó gran tristeza, y sentí por un momento que estaba frente a un autista… estaba encerrado en su propio mundo interno, sin atender a nada más. Esto era realmente triste y la pena invadía mi corazón, como si la tristeza fuera un ejército invasor que quisiera conquistarlo a toda costa. Suspiro profundamente para retomar el aire que se me escapa, hasta respirar se me hacía dificultoso con tantos pensamientos torturando mi atribulada mente. Pero ya basta de lamentarme por el destino, ya que éste, por muy maldito que fuera, no me derrotaría jamás. Ya me había puesto a prueba cuando me quitó a mi esposo y a todos mis amigos, teniendo que soportar vivir en este futuro lleno de caos y destrucción. Ya había tenido que soportar el criar a Trunks completamente sola. Ya había tenido que soportar mis lágrimas recorriéndome noche tras noche, y ocultándolas durante el día para que Trunks no sufriera por mí. Una sonrisa brotó por todos mis poros; si ya había superado todo eso, esto de la amnesia sería pan comido. Por algo soy la gran Bulma Briefs, la mejor amiga de Goku, la inventora de la máquina del tiempo, la madre del maravilloso Trunks, y también, la orgullosa esposa de Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins. Sí, no podía rendirme ni quejarme de mi destino, porque así como me castigaba también me bendecía, como con esa linda nieta que acababa de nacer. Vegeta recuperaría la memoria aunque la vida se me fuese en ello. De eso estaba totalmente segura. De lo que no podía estar segura era de mí misma. Que triste es no poder confiar en uno mismo… Ahora lo sé. Aún cuando está ahí, con su mirada perdida, dudando de lo que le digo, me muero por abrazarlo, por sentir su olor y su piel mezclándose con la mía. Por sentir sus latidos cerca de mí, y sentirme rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, haciéndome sentir que con él soy la mujer más protegida del mundo. Realmente no quería aprovecharme de él, ¿pero cómo aguantar este sentimiento cada vez que está cerca de mí? Tal vez alguien me podría decir que exagero, pero me gustaría saber si ese alguien diría lo mismo si volviera a ver después de veinte años al amor de su vida. A esa persona que tanto amabas, pero que ni siquiera tuviste la miserable oportunidad de despedirte de él. Estoy segura, que si alguien viviera lo mismo que yo, sentiría esto también, estas ganas locas de estar entre sus brazos y perder la razón con sus apasionados besos una y otra vez.

"Señora Bulma", siento una voz femenina que me habla a mis espaldas. Sin perder tiempo, le explicó la situación a la enfermera, mientras Vegeta se sigue tomando la cabeza por su propio dolor de no recordar. Que triste debe ser no recordar quien eres, ni que hiciste, que familiares tienes y donde están tus seres amados. Por un momento recordé a los enfermos de alzheimer o a los que padecen de amnesia eterna… ¡no! ¿por qué tenía que venirse ese pensamiento tan negativo a mi mente? Eso no le pasará a mi Vegeta, ¡nunca! Tras desahogarme vuelvo a inspirar aire para recuperar el aliento. Tendré que encontrar la forma de explicárselo a Trunks y ojalá él se lo tome mejor que yo. Ahora, haré todo lo posible para ayudar al amor de mi vida. Te amo Vegeta y siempre te amaré.

* * *

El hijo de Vegeta sentía los enormes ki de Goku y Majin Buu luchando, pero tal como Piccoro, decidió confiar plenamente en Goku, mientras acompañaba a su esposa brindándole todo el amor que su corazón contenía.

"¿Cómo estás amor?" –preguntó Trunks a su amada, después de varios minutos acompañándola.

"Uf todavía siento que me hubiesen sacado las vísceras… pero de a poco me voy sintiendo mejor" –respondió la adolorida, pero dichosa mujer.

"Amor voy a ir a hablar con la doctora para saber detalles de cómo cuidarte, y aunque no la pude ver por la mascarilla, me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí en el presente" –mencionó Trunks tomándose la barbilla.

"Ve y no te preocupes que yo estaré bien. Te amo mi cielo"

"Yo más" –le respondió el semisaiya dándole un gran beso con todo su amor.

Tras su momentánea despedida, salió del cuarto y avanzó por el pasillo con paso lento pero firme.

"Videl… ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?" –se cuestionó a sí mismo Trunks.

Su mente hacía el esfuerzo por recordar, sintiendo la desagradable sensación que sientes cuando no puedes recordar algo que sabes que fue importante. Siguió caminando cuando la idea sobrevino a su mente… ¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Cuando viajó al presente Goku lo teletransportó para saludar a Gohan en la universidad, y quién lo estaba acompañando en ese momento… ¡Videl! Cómo se le pudo escapar un detalle así, si ambas eran idénticas. Con la emoción del parto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.

Al recordar de quien se trataba, detuvo sus pasos para reflexionar. Se masajeó la sien como si su mano le invocara ideas a su mente… Entonces si ella era Videl, y sobrevivió en este tiempo, eso significaba que, de no ser por la vivencia de esos malditos androides, ella hubiera sido la novia de Gohan en esta época también… Que pareja tan linda hubieran hecho… pero lamentablemente Gohan sólo pudo dedicarse a enfrentar a los androides, dejando de lado cualquier relación amorosa… él mismo se lo dijo una vez. Recordando aquello, su mente voló hacia esos tiempos en que Gohan lo entrenaba, no sólo para luchar, sino para enfrentar a la vida misma…

"Mientras sigan en este mundo, esos malditos androides no dejarán ser feliz a nadie. Debemos derrotarlos para detener tanto sufrimiento"

Esas palabras llenas de decisión de su maestro, jamás las podría olvidar. Estaban en una playa que alguna vez fue un famoso destino turístico, pero que ahora estaba vacía igual que un desierto. Una hermosa tarde resplandecía, con un cielo rojizo, de esos tan hermosos que llaman la atención cautivándote por su fulgurante color.

Preparando una fogata ante la pronta llegada de la noche, ambos, alumno y maestro, se preparaban para comer unos deliciosos peces que habían atrapado a mano limpia. El ambiente que había era el ideal para salirse de la rutina diaria del entrenamiento y conversar y reflexionar sobre la vida misma. Así, entre la amena conversación, el hijo de Vegeta jamás podría olvidar un consejo que le dio Gohan…

"Trunks, nosotros somos guerreros. Y siendo guerreros, necesitamos una mujer tan o más fuerte que nosotros a nuestro lado. Una mujer que no tenga el coraje de aprender a vivir con lo que somos, no puede ser nuestra pareja, sólo le acarrearía mucho sufrimiento y dolor"

"Entiendo, Gohan"

"El señor Vegeta era el tipo más terco, prepotente y orgulloso que pudo existir, pero tú madre fue capaz de amarlo a pesar de todos sus defectos. Tú, sabes como nadie que ella ha sufrido un montón, pero aún así ella ha seguido adelante. Eso es porque es una mujer valiente como ninguna"

"Lo sé, amigo. Y no sabes cuán orgulloso estoy de ella" –respondió el chico con el orgullo puro de un hijo.

Gohan miró hacia el precioso atardecer y sus ojos se depositaron en el horizonte, emocionado al recordar a sus padres.

"Mi papá tuvo numerosos combates antes de morir por su corazón. Y mi madre siempre sufría por todas las batallas que tuvo que luchar. Pero también a pesar de todo supo seguir adelante" –Gohan afirmó sus dos manos en los hombros de Trunks, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Por eso, Trunks, nunca olvides que nosotros somos guerreros y siempre lo seremos. Es nuestra sangre y nuestro destino. Y si no quieres hacer sufrir a la persona que tanto amas, debes buscar una mujer que sea tan fuerte como tú"

"Gracias por tu consejo, Gohan. Lo entiendo"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del moreno.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti, Gohan? ¿No sientes la necesidad de tener una pareja a tu lado?"

"No puedo, Trunks. Yo no sé cuanto más viviré. Y también corro el riesgo de morir contra esos malditos androides. No quiero que mi pareja tenga que sufrir mi muerte como mi madre tuvo que sufrir la muerte de mi papá"

"¡Pero tú no morirás Gohan! Cuando me convierta en Super Saiyajin nosotros acabaremos con esos malditos androides… juntos" –recalcó la ultima palabra con una mirada que estaba llena de decisión.

Gohan sonrió al ver la resolución de su pupilo y acarició el cabello del recién adolescente.

"Tú serás más poderoso que yo Trunks. Si yo llego a faltar tú te encargarás de acabar con los androides. Sé que lo lograrás, toda mi esperanza está en ti"

"No hables así, Gohan. Estás hablando como si un día me fueras a faltar" –Trunks se angustió con la expresión melancólica de su amigo.

Gohan le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, yo siempre viviré en tu corazón, pase lo que pase. Sólo piensa en lo que te digo, Trunks. Busca una mujer tan fuerte como tú" –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Trunks sintió ganas de llorar al recordarlo. Gohan fue su amigo, su hermano, su padre. Cuanto le hubiera gustado tenerlo junto a él, en el nacimiento de su hija… un nudo afloró en su garganta. Si el mundo hubiera seguido un destino de paz, sin esos desgraciados androides, ahora Gohan estaría con Videl, aquella doctora que había estado en el nacimiento de su hija.

* * *

La lucha contra Majin Buu llevaba más de dos horas, y Piccoro presenciaba completamente anonadado la escena. Goku había logrado permanecer como Super Saiyajin tres todo ese tiempo, a pesar del inmenso gasto de energía que significaba permanecer en ese nivel.

El namek seguía muy atento los movimientos de Majin Buu, y estaba alerta por si el demonio quería atraparlo y fusionarlo a su cuerpo. Esta vez no lo permitiría jamás. Los tremendos golpes iban de acá para allá causando grandes daños en su cuerpo, pero la felicidad de Goku por la batalla era inmensa. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su espíritu exhalaba la decisión de pelear hasta la muerte, hasta por los poros más recónditos de su piel. Ese era Goku, el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo.

* * *

Trunks tras recordar a su gran amigo y hermano, siguió rumbo a la oficina de la doctora Videl todavía con tristeza. Esta vez la vió sin tapabocas y pudo comprobar que era igual a la del presente. Cuando antes había acompañado a los controles prenatales a su amada Nenis, nunca la había visto porque Videl no era la encargada, sino la matrona.

Miró la puerta de la oficina unos segundos, preparándose para usar las palabras más adecuadas.

"Hola doctora Videl" –la saludó el de cabello lila al abrir la puerta.

"Trunks, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" –fue su amable respuesta.

"La verdad no sé como empezar…" –se hizo una pausa de varios segundos, confundiendo a la chica de ojos azules- "… A lo mejor no lo va a poder entender de inmediato, pero intente abrir su mente…" –dijo Trunks buscando las palabras precisas.

"Sí, claro; dime lo que quieras con toda confianza. Y no me trates de usted que me haces sentir vieja, tutéame sin problemas" –lo animó Videl con una cálida sonrisa, dándole toda la confianza.

"¿Usted conoció a Gohan?"

La pregunta fue tan sorpresiva, que Videl se echó para atrás botando algunas carpetas del escritorio.

"Si lo conoció" -pensó Trunks enseguida al verle su reacción.

"Ssí… si lo conocí" –tartamudeó con los ojos exhaltados. "¿Pero por qué hablas en pasado?" –preguntó con una gran angustia sin siquiera saber el porqué.

Trunks bajó su mirada y dio un profundo y lastimero suspiro.

"Lo siento… él murió"

Tanto la respiración como los latidos de Videl se detuvieron, no podía creer las palabras que resonaron en sus oídos. Su mente se agitó y una extraña incomodidad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su mirada perdió viveza y sus manos empezaron a sudar… esas palabras eran lo peor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Gohan, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Lo ví no más de dos o tres minutos y marcó para siempre mi vida. No creí nunca en el amor a primera vista, me parecía una tontería de las más grandes, pero sólo hasta que lo conocí a él. Recuerdo muy bien esa noche… mi padre ya había muerto hacía más de dos años por culpa de esos desgraciados androides, y yo recuperándome de ese tremendo dolor, me mantuve viviendo escondida con el resto de sobrevivientes en estacionamientos subterráneos que nos servían de refugio. Así, podíamos escapar del sufrimiento que aquellos malditos androides hijos del demonio infringían a todo lo que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, aquella noche mi suerte cambió… aún lo recuerdo bien… como el cielo rugía como si fuera un ente viviente preso de cólera quien sabe porque. Sus luminosos rayos iluminaban la salida externa de nuestro refugio. Veía como los niños se asustaban al sentir el sonoro y grandioso ruido de los truenos. Incluso hasta algunas personas adultas se asustaban con tal sonido.

Que curioso, en cambio a mí, me llamaban mucho la atención las tormentas. Cuando alguna se dejaba caer sentía como una inexplicable energía recorría mi cuerpo, energía de dicha, excitación, emoción y otras sensaciones que no podría definir por más que lo intentara. Salí hacia la salida del estacionamiento, atraída por una inexplicable fuerza magnética, tal como un magneto atrae inevitablemente al metal. Así de potente era la fuerza de atracción que ejercían las tormentas en mí.

Al divisar un potente destello, la felicidad inundó mi alma. Era lo máximo para mí… sabía que después escucharía el sonoro trueno, y avanzé aún más hacia fuera. Me quede justo en la salida, sintiendo como gotas de lluvia me caían encima impulsadas por las ráfagas de viento que también me chocaban. Mi dicha era completa.

Pero de repente el destello de un rayo me mostró dos siluetas que la oscuridad de la noche no me había dejado ver a pesar de su proximidad. Me lleve un susto que me paralizó el corazón. Lo recuerdo tan bien y lo tengo tan marcado en mi memoria que sé que jamás podría olvidarlo. Cuando lo recuerdo es como si lo viviera de nuevo, en un tortuoso flashback mental. Allí estaban ellos, con esas caras lúgubres que parecían salidas de la más terrible de las pesadillas. Mi cuerpo se paralizó sin poder reaccionar, traté de correr, de gritar, de hacer lo que fuera para salir de allí, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no pudo vencer al terror, no pude dar ni un solo maldito paso. Jamás sentí tanto miedo en mi vida. Incluso ahora, por sólo recordarlo, el miedo vuelve a mí.

Ellos, al ver mi miedo, sonríeron complacidos extasiados en su diabólico sadismo. Eso era lo que les gustaba provocar… miedo. Sentirse poderosos asustando a seres más debiles que ellos, tal como un dios asustaría a un simple mortal.

Temí por mi vida, pero más aún temí por la vida de toda la gente que había hecho de aquel estacionamiento su hogar. Temí por ellos, porque ahora ellos eran mi familia.

Aquellos seres inhumanos que habían salido del más profundo infierno habían dado cuenta de nuestro refugio. Ya no había escapatoria, la muerte había llegado a buscarnos en forma de androides. A pesar de lo sombrío, noto por su figura que la chica alzó su mano con la palma extendida, al instante que un resplandeciente destello se formaba en ella. Tan resplandeciente que iluminó todo el lugar… ya estaba segura, esa luz sería lo último que vería en mi vida. Cerré los ojos apretando los párpados con toda mi fueza, mientras ví como todos mis recuerdos pasaban en tan sólo un segundo. Esperé resignada mi muerte, con miedo, como se le tiene miedo a algo totalmente desconocido… pero nada ocurrió. Sólo sentí un resonante golpe que me obligó a abrir mis ojos. Y cuando los abrí fue como si la vida entera hubiera regresado a mi cuerpo. Los androides ya no estaban y en su lugar, un joven de mi edad se erguía imponente, mientras la lluvia chocaba contra su también imponente físico. Me sorprendí cuando me dio el rostro y pude ver tanta determinación en su mirada. Era tan joven, de mi edad, y su resolución me impresionó hasta la médula. Su cara me ofreció una gentil sonrisa, tan cálida que no podría olvidarla jamás.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó a la vez que me ofrecía su mano para incorporarme. "Sí", le respondí enseguida a la vez que tomaba su mano, sintiendo hasta como fluía su sangre por el interior de sus venas. La energía, el poder que podía sentir, no lo había sentido jamás. Pero más allá de eso, su mano tan cálida en ese terrible frío, me hizo sentir reconfortada hasta más no poder.

"Ven vamos, que ellos volverán enseguida" –me pidió con seguridad. Sus ojos me dieron tanta seguridad que sé que jamás volveré a sentir algo así en toda mi vida. Me tomó en brazos delicadamente, y pude ver como aquellos dos seres del infierno venían hacia nosotros con su furibunda mirada llena de odio, odio que no se saciaría hasta acabar con nuestras vidas. Nuevamente sentí miedo, así que me aferré al cuerpo de él y lo apreté tan fuerte que pude sentir hasta las más minúsculas fibras de su pecho, junto con sus latidos tranquilos a pesar de la terrible situación que estabamos viviendo. De pronto sentí una energía increíble que me recorrió entera, de pies a cabeza. Era tanta que fue como un golpe eléctrico, pero no de voltios, sino de una energía que no sé como definirla… espiritual creo que es la mejor palabra. Un aura dorada emergía de su cuerpo y al fijarme en su rostro ví que su cabello se había vuelto dorado desprendiendo energía por todos sus poros. Voló a toda velocidad mientras esos horribles monstruos nos perseguían como unos perros de caza. Por un momento sentí que nos alcanzarían, miraba hacia atrás y los veía tan cerca que hasta podía sentir sus helados alientos de máquina… pero gracias a los giros de mi salvador y a la oscuridad de la noche, pudimos dejarlos atrás. La lluvia nos mojaba con vehemencia y él me llevo rápidamente a una pequeña cueva que apenas asomaba entre los profundos árboles de un bosque.

"Quédate aquí y no salgas", me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras me tomaba las manos con cariño fraternal. Él notó que estaba temblando por el frío y se sacó su camisa de combate… uf, me sonrojo de sólo recordarlo… me imagino como me habré puesto de roja en ese momento… no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo, con su abdomen tan perfecto y esos musculosos brazos, quedé tan aturdida que no podía sacarle mi vista de encima. Mi mente se olvidó completamente del peligro y de los malvados androides. Allí estaba él, intentando protegerme como si me conociera de toda la vida. Me colocó su camisa encima y en unos movimientos tan rápidos que ni siquiera pude ver, me trajo un árbol entero a la cueva, dejándome con la boca abierta. Partió el árbol en trozos con tal destreza que ni el leñador de más experiencia podría haberlo hecho con tanta prestancia. Luego de armar una fogata la encendió con un rayo de luz que salió de su mano. El calor comenzó a llenar el ambiente y me sentí reconfortada. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que su cabello cambiara de moreno a rubio y que tuviera esos extraños poderes. Si hasta parecía un ángel enviado desde el cielo para salvarme.

"Voy a distraer a los androides y me los llevaré muy lejos para que no ataquen a tu gente" –me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Pero tienen que irse lo antes posible de ese refugio porque tarde o temprano volverán. Ellos jamás descansan. No te muevas de aquí hasta la mañana y les avisas" -me aconsejó con voz paternal, a pesar de tener una edad similar a la mía. "No puedo quedarme acá sin hacer nada" –le objeté sintiéndome una inútil. "Sé como te sientes" –se agachó, me tomó de los hombros y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Me quedé hipnotizada viendo esos ojos tan tranquilos y decididos al mismo tiempo. Aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido huir de su cautivante mirada. "Pero haceme caso y quédate aquí, tienes toda una vida por delante. Una chica tan linda y guapa tiene que vivir muchos años aún" –me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sentir como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me iba al rostro en un segundo.

"Bueno cuídate mucho vale" –me dijo poniéndose de pie. "¡Adiós!" -se despidió con entusiasmo, y mientras se preparaba a dejarme, sentí que un vacío se producía en mi alma. Me sentí mal enseguida, no quería que se fuera por nada del mundo… pero sabía que también debía salvar a más personas además de mí. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo marchar sin siquiera saber su nombre. "Espera por favor, ¿cómo te llamas?", le pregunté con la esperanza de buscarlo por su nombre y volver a verlo algún día, que mientras más pronto fuera mejor.

"Gohan" me dijo. Gohan… jamás olvidaría ese nombre. Me dio una dulce sonrisa y se fue volando a gran velocidad…

Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vería… como hubiese querido agradecerle como se merecía el haberme salvado la vida. Gracias a él estoy aquí, gracias a él hoy respiro y trabajo en lo que más me gusta. Que no daría por encontrarlo… puedo parecer una loca, pero muchas veces he llegado a sentir que lo amo… puede ser una insensatez decirlo si tan sólo lo ví esa vez y durante tan poco tiempo… ¿pero para qué negar lo que siento? No quiero contener más mis emociones por querer ser racional, después de todo el amor no obedece a razones ni a lógicas, simplemente se siente… y eso es lo que siento yo por él. Siempre había conservado la ilusión de volverlo a ver otra vez. Mi corazón mantenía la esperanza, y una dicha fulgurante podía sentir cada día intentando alcanzar mi sueño, mi ideal. A mí modo, era feliz esperando a encontrar al hombre de mi vida otra vez, porque eso sentía que era él, el hombre de mi vida.

Pero ahora ya sé que jamás lo encontraré… ahora ya sé que está muerto… y mi alma sólo quiere llorar, llorar y llorar sin parar. Siento como lágrimas recorren el camino de mis mejillas y quiero seguir sintiéndolas para poder desahogarme de esta tremenda tristeza… sí, necesito vaciar mi alma de tanto dolor y tanta pena… y sin más, me pongo a llorar como nunca había llorado en toda mi vida…

Continuará.


	12. Capítulo 12: Amnesia y deseo

_**Capítulo 12: Amnesia y deseo.**_

Destino… que cruel puede ser… ¿existe el destino? ¿Nuestra vida está definida desde que nacemos? ¿realmente estamos destinados a recorrer un camino que ya está predeterminado? No, el destino lo forjamos nosotros según nuestras propias decisiones… Muchas veces he escuchado eso, pero no dejo de preguntarme si pasa lo mismo con el amor… tal vez desde que nacemos estamos destinados a cierta persona y si llegamos a estar con él es cuando realmente vivimos el amor. O tal vez existen varios sujetos destinados a ti, pero de entre ellos sólo hay uno que está destinado a pasar el resto de su vida contigo.

¿Pero si esa persona se muere antes? Tal vez por eso hay personas que jamás se enamoraron durante toda su existencia, porque nunca pudieron conocer al amor de su vida… la muerte les quitó a su otra mitad antes de que llegasen a conocerse… tal como me pasó a mí con Gohan… tal vez el destino no existe, pero no deja de ser doloroso si realmente es así.

Siento como el joven de cabello lila me abraza y dejo reposar mi mente en su pecho. Sus latidos tranquilos y su mirada compasiva me hace aminorar el intenso sufrimiento que está sintiendo mi alma. Mis lágrimas comienzan a apaciguar. Me siento cansada, muy cansada… quisiera dormir y no despertar en mucho tiempo. Así podría olvidar esta tristeza que me carcome el corazón.

* * *

"Vegeta, soy tu mujer" –repitió Bulma acariciándole el rostro con mucha ternura.

En el cuarto del hospital donde se encontraba, el saiya tenía la mirada perdida observando a la mujer que decía ser su esposa. El príncipe frunció el ceño escrutándola de arriba abajo. Primero examinó sus ojos viendo que Bulma sostenía su mirada; eso le dio la señal de que podía confiar en ella. Luego bajó su vista para verle los senos sin ningún disimulo, a lo que Bulma se sonrojó como si fuera una quinceañera. Siguió bajando hasta recorrer su zona abdominal para continuar mirando sus hermosas piernas, con toda naturalidad. Bulma se puso roja ante su escrutinio.

"No sabía que me gustaran mayores" –comentó Vegeta.

Si había posibilidad de un momento romántico, con ese sólo comentario Vegeta tiro todo por toda la borda. Bulma cruzó sus brazos quitándole la mirada totalmente ofendida.

"¡Jum! ¡Pues tú tampoco es que seas un premio!" –le espetó totalmente ofuscada y herida en su orgullo.

Vegeta sonrió al verle su reacción; muchas preguntas tenía que resolver, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que ella era confiable, su mirada se lo decía. Sin embargo, había algo que lo estaba torturando incluso más que la amnesia y si seguía así probablemente se volvería loco. Ya no podía aguantar más la situación y tenía que decirle a ella lo que quería o podría cometer un acto suicida.

"Tengo hambre" –dijo Vegeta tocándose el estómago.

Bulma se cayó de espalda en la cama. Tras recuperarse nuevamente lo miró como quien mira a un niño malcriado. Ella preocupándose de su mente y a él lo que realmente le preocupaba era su estómago. De todas maneras sonrió porque si su hombre tenía hambre era un claro síntoma de que su cuerpo se sentía mejor.

"Esperáme te iré a buscar algo para comer, la enfermera ya fue por la doctora así que no tardará mucho. No te muevas vale" –le ordenó moviendo su índice con autoridad.

* * *

"¿Se siente mejor, Videl?" –preguntó Trunks mientras aún la abrazaba.

"Sí, muchas gracias, me has servido de mucho" –le agradeció ella.

"De nada, me alegro de haber podido ayudarla" –respondió mientras con ternura le secaba las lágrimas.

"No me trates de usted, dime simplemente Videl"

"De acuerdo, me gustaría hablar contigo después sobre Gohan"

La mirada de Videl tambaleó al escuchar ese nombre. Un suspiro vino a su cuerpo al recordarlo.

"Sí, a mí también me encantaría que me cuentes detalles de su vida y que pasó con él" –pidió muy interesada y sintiéndose gradualmente mejor.

Trunks asintió; caminó unos pasos para salir de la oficina y con semblante preocupado se ensimismó, a la vez que sentía los ki de Goku y Majin Buu kilómetros más allá. Acto seguido, se movió a gran velocidad para despedirse de Nenis y su hijita.

"Amor, tenemos que nombrar a nuestra hijita" –le recordó su mujer antes de dejarlo partir, sacándolo completamente de su preocupación por un momento.

"Mmm… ¿pues en qué nombre habíamos quedado?"

"Ese es el problema, no hemos concordado en ninguno" –mencionó la mujer con rubor en su cara por la vergüenza.

"Jaja, de veras, la verdad no pensaba que elegir un nombre fuera tan difícil…¡ya sé! qué te parece este nombre en honor a mi madre… Bulmina" –dijo Trunks con ojitos ilusionados.

El silencio más profundo que se puedan imaginar se sintió en toda la habitación, mientras a Nenis le aparecía una gran gota de sudor. Trunks no tuvo que hacer uso de su desarrollada percepción para darse cuenta de la que sería la respuesta de su mujer.

"Bueno, está bien, entonces que tal Vegetina, en honor a mi padre" –propuso animado con su nueva idea.

Otro profundo silencio se hizo en el ambiente…

"¡Pobre niña! ¿pretendes desgraciarle la vida en el colegio?" –dijo Nenis tras recuperarse de la impresión.

"¡Pues a mí no me suenan mal!" –alegó él ofendido. "Pero bueno ya tendremos tiempo más tarde de elegir un nombre apropiado… ahora debo irme porque Goku está teniendo problemas, lo puedo sentir"

Nenis asintió, deséandole suerte a su esposo mientras le daba un beso lleno de amor.

Trunks volvió a concentrarse en el ki de Majin Buu, que seguía manteniéndose estable mientras el de Goku comenzaba a decaer, y eso lo estaba preocupando bastante. Goku había sido demasiado arrojado al pensar que podía vencer al monstruo solo y aunque Piccoro estaba también allí debía volver lo antes posible para evitar un desastre. Así, llevo su mano a su espalda para asegurarse que su espada seguía allí y partió volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del combate, convirtiéndose en super saiyajin dos para acelerar aún más el viaje.

* * *

"El encefalógrama muestra con claridad el problema; tiene un traumatismo craneal" –le explicó Videl a Vegeta tras examinar la toma de su cerebro.

La mujer de ojos azules tras desahogarse con Trunks y tomarse unos minutos más para tranquilizar su alma y disimular sus lágrimas, se había propuesto volver al trabajo para mantener la mente ocupada. Justo en eso, llegó Bulma con la enfermera explicándole el caso de amnesia, algo que hasta ahora jamás había tratado y que le había tomado por completo su atención. Procedió a escanear el cerebro del saiya con las avanzadas máquinas existentes en el futuro y tras sólo un minuto pudo diagnosticar muy bien el problema.

"Mire señor Vegeta. Ese que está ahí –continuó indicando un punto de la parte trasera de su cerebro- es el lóbulo temporal; y estas dos pequeñas estructuras curvas forman el hipocampo. Ambos son una parte muy importante para mantener sus recuerdos en su memoria. Por ejemplo, en la enfermedad de Alzheimer el hipocampo es una de las primeras regiones cerebrales en sufrir daño. No soy neuróloga y el estudio del cerebro es aún hoy en día algo muy discutido, pero hay certeza de que además existen más zonas cerebrales encargadas de mantener sus memorias, memorias que son diversas y muy variadas… por ejemplo la memoria autobiográfica, la memoria declarativa, memoria episódica, memoria procesal, memoria sensorial, memoria operativa, etcétera. Para no alagarme le explico que es debido a esta diferenciación de memorias que usted aún puede hablar, escribir y pensar sin ningún problema, pero sin embargo, no es capaz de recordar nada de su vida pasada. Por eso usted todavía puede desenvolverse sin problemas a pesar de su amnesia"

"Al grano" –apresuró Vegeta, mostrando que su personalidad al parecer no había cambiado en nada.

"Está bien. Mire, realmente no sé en cuanto tiempo podrá recuperar la memoria… ni siquiera puedo vaticinar si usted realmente llegara a recuperar la memoria algun día…pero tratándose de un traumatismo menor y no de un daño cerebral severo debería estar recuperando la memoria en unos días, o como máximo en un mes. Eso sería lo normal, aunque mi ética como doctora me impide vaticinarle con total seguridad que se va a recuperar…"

"¿Pero no puede hacer nada más, doctora?" –preguntó Bulma angustiada.

"En estos casos lo mejor es dejar pasar un tiempo prudente esperando a que el paciente recupere la memoria por sí mismo. Lo mejor es que lo someta a momentos o personas que fueron importantes en su vida. Tal vez al verlos la memoria afectiva-sensorial pueda ayudar a recuperar la de su mente"

"¿Pero a qué momentos se refiere?"

"Bueno usted es su esposa, intente recordarle bellos momentos que vivieron juntos, muéstrele a sus amigos. Vivan una experiencia fuerte; algo que ya hayan vivido y que lo haya marcado emocionalmente. Al vivirlo nuevamente es probable que hayan chances de que recupere la memoria"

"¿Y si no resulta?" –preguntó Bulma poniéndose en el peor de los casos.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente unos segundos.

"A la fecha no hay medicamentos específicos para el tratamiento de la amnesia, sólo existen terapias psicológicas que pueden ayudar a recuperar la memoria, total o parcial"

"¿Pero no existe alguna cirugía?" –preguntó Bulma poniéndose en el peor de los casos.

"No, ninguna. De hecho plantear una cirugía para recuperar una amnesia o a un paciente con alzheimer es aún impensable"

Bulma bajó la mirada y se masajeó la sien durante unos segundos, para luego alzar la vista nuevamente con su semblante irradiando optimismo.

"Con otro golpe en la cabeza a lo mejor se sana" –sugirió Bulma con ojitos esperanzados.

Videl rió como no reía hacía un buen tiempo.

"Ojala fuera tan fácil, eso sólo pasa en las películas" –le explicó todavía divertida.

"Bueno entonces sólo queda esperar" –se resignó Bulma.

"Lo importante es que le tenga paciencia" –le aconsejó Videl.

"Uf doctora, ¡eso no tiene ni que decirlo! ¡Si supiera la paciencia que he tenido siempre con él! Sin mentirle, creo que yo soy la mujer con más paciencia del mundo" –rió muy animada, contagiando también a Videl.

"Bueno no conozco a su marido pero por lo que ví parece que tiene un carácter un poquitín irascible" –comentó Videl intentando no hacer un comentario indiscreto.

"¿Un poquitín irascible? ¡Si él se enoja por todo! Pero no sé, debo ser muy rara porque eso me encanta de él. Me encanta sacarle una sonrisa aunque sea de vez en cuando, él tiene una sonrisa muy linda"

"Bueno cada una tiene sus gustos" –consintió Videl divertida.

"Sí, es verdad. Otra pregunta, ¿será conveniente que le presente a mi nieta enseguida? ¿o eso puede confundirlo aún más?"

Videl se tomo el mentón, pensativa.

"Yo creo que lo mejor es que se la presente enseguida. Cuando recupere la memoria se puede disgustar si es que no se la presentaron antes"

"Sí, tiene razón" –movió su cabeza afirmativamente. "Aunque como ya le dije él se disgusta por cualquiera cosa" –bromeó muy divertida.

Videl sonrió con complicidad.

"Bueno de todas maneras le presentaré a nuestra nieta estando ya en casa, ahora tiene demasiadas confusiones y presentársela enseguida lo confundiría aún más. Cuando ya este seguro de que puede confiar completamente en mí se la presentaré"

"Sí, tiene razón, es lo mejor. Me lo trae en dos días más para control"

"¿Entonces me lo puedo llevar doctora?"

"Sí, pero tiene que cuidarlo de que no haga absolutamente ningún esfuerzo" –advirtió Videl con suma seriedad.

"Claro, así lo haré. Como está sin memoria no creo que me salga tan desobediente como antes" –bromeó animadamente.

"Ojalá" –deseó ella. "Pero tenga fe en que todo saldrá bien"

"Claro doctora y muchas gracias por todo" –le agradeció estrechando su mano.

"De nada" –le sonrió Videl.

De esta forma, Bulma fue a hablar con Nenis para explicarle la situación y tras despedirse de ella y de su nieta, se llevo a Vegeta tras tener que insistirle ante su reticencia. Saliendo de la clínica se subieron en la nave que Bulma hizo aparecer de una cápsula.

"Esto de no recordar nada es una mierda muy grande… ni siquiera sé donde vivo" –dijo el príncipe cerrando los puños de pura impotencia, a la vez que subía al autómovil.

Bulma le dio una mirada compasiva, ciertamente debía ser desesperante no poder recordar nada.

"Tranquilo, la doctora ya dijo que seguramente recuperarías la memoria. Hay que tener fe en ello" –intentó animarlo.

"Eso lo dices porque no estás en mi situación. Además yo no le creo nada a estos matasanos"

Bulma rió de buena gana; al parecer ni siquiera la amnesia podría quitarle lo malas pulgas.

"De todas maneras me tienes a mí, yo te voy a cuidar mientras te recuperas. Para eso soy tu esposa"

"Te lo agradezco, mujer"

"Me dijiste mujer" –abrió la boca sorprendida.

"¿Qué tiene? Si eres mujer ¿no? ¿O eres un hombre disfrazado?" –ironizó con molestia.

Bulma no contestó, de hecho una enorme sonrisa nació en su rostro. Vegeta la miró confundido, pero pensó enseguida que las mujeres eran muy raras, así que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

La científica jamás pensó que esa palabra podría gustarle tanto: mujer. De hecho le molestaba un montón cuando él en vez de nombrarla por su nombre la llamaba mujer, como si tuviera que especificar siempre que ella pertenecía al género femenino. ¿Por qué no podía llamarla por su nombre como todos? Pero en fin, esta vez se había alegrado un montón con la palabra de su Vegeta. Eso significaba que no tardaría mucho en recordar… si hasta su personalidad no había cambiado mucho. Seguramente las malas pulgas eran algo completamente genético en él. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en aquello.

"Mujer, explicame quien soy, como nos conocimos, quienes forman mi familia… en fin, quiero saberlo todo" –le exigió con voz dominante, la misma que solía tener siempre.

"Uf es mucha información, trataré de resumir lo mejor posible" –le respondió ella acostumbrada a su carácter imperioso.

"Hazlo"

"Mira tú eres uno de los mejores guerreros de este planeta, de hecho eres un saiyajin"

"¿Saiyajin?"

"Son iguales que nosotros los humanos pero muchas veces más fuerte y comen más que mujer embarazada"

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no muy convencido de que lo que le decía ella era cierto.

"De carácter eres terco y orgulloso –continuó Bulma- aunque siempre me haces caso a mí en todo lo que te digo" –soltó una sonrisa, esperando convencerlo de aquello.

"Lo dudo, aunque después discutiremos eso. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?"

"En un planeta llamado Namek, después te viniste a la Tierra y yo te hospedé en la Corporación Cápsula, que fundó mi padre. Nos enamoramos, aunque fue muy duro para mí pero prefiero no entrar en detalles todavía"

Y así, Bulma fue explicándole todo al saiya obviando todo lo del tiempo presente. Vegeta escuchaba atentamente, comprendiendo ante la sinceridad e insistencia de la que decía ser su esposa, que pertenecía a una raza extraterrestre de guerreros, aunque le sonase inverosímil.

"Y aunque nunca nos casamos, porque según tú el matrimonio terrícola era un ritual ridículo, nos tratamos como esposos porque tú lo quisiste así. Según tú no necesitamos ningún papel firmado para ser marido y mujer. Así que somos esposos por nuestra propia convicción"

"Estoy de acuerdo, si nos amamos no necesitamos ningún papel para corroborarlo" –confirmó él esa decisión.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, aunque el sueño de la gran mayoría de nosotras es casarnos con el hombre de nuestras vidas"

Vegeta se tomó el mentón pensativo.

"¿Y mis amigos quienes son?" –preguntó cambiando el tema del matrimonio.

"Bueno tú eres un hombre muy distante, pero puedes confiar en todos los guerreros Z. Sobre todo en Goku, o Kakarotto como le dices tú, aunque nunca lo admitas es la persona que más respetas y creo que también es al único al que puedes considerar verdaderamente como tú amigo"

"Kakarotto…" –musitó Vegeta; ese nombre le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar… su cuerpo sintió una extraña inquietud al escuchar ese nombre.

"Sí, Kakarotto, aunque él preferiría que le dijeras Goku" –acotó Bulma.

"Tengo que conocerlo" –dijo Vegeta con decisión.

"Cuando vuelva te lo presentaré, ahora mismo debe estar luchando"

Al saiya le llamó la atención eso de que estuviera luchando, pero Bulma lo terminó convenciendo de que no era nada importante para que no se preocupara. Y así, siguieron platicando mientras Bulma manejaba. Al llegar a la Capsule Corp en la entrada se encontraba un hombre, que por su atuendo, saltaba a la vista que se trataba del hombre del correo.

"Hola, ¿qué haces ahí parado hombre?" –lo saludó la mujer extrañada por verlo husmeando el patio.

"¡Hola señorita Bulma! es que me estaba asegurando de que no haya ningún perro. Como a usted le encantan los animales nunca se sabe cuando pueda tener uno. Y ya sabe como nos llevamos nosotros con los perros… ¡un perro que no muerde al cartero no es perro!"

"Jajaja, pues no te preocupes que de momento no tengo ninguno" –le aseguró divertida.

"Que bueno. Por cierto, está tan linda como siempre" –la piropeó con galantería.

"Gracias, sigues tan caballero como siempre" –le agradeció Bulma con una coquetería que le salía sin querer, porque era algo natural en ella.

"Lárgate de aquí insecto de mierda sino quieres que te pulverize aquí mismo"

No es necesario ser un genio para adivinar quien fue el autor de aquellas palabras. El pobre cartero al ver como el saiya cerraba sus puños decidió irse rápidamente por su propia seguridad.

"¿Y por qué le dices señorita a mi mujer? ¡Dile señora entendiste!" –le gritó Vegeta colérico mientras veía que el cartero se iba corriendo.

Bulma se rió a carcajada limpia por los celos de su esposo.

"Vaya no sabía que la señorita Bulma estuviese casada… para la próxima tendré cuidado, ese señor debe ser incluso peor que los perros" –se dijo risueño el cartero.

Tras la escena de celos, marido y mujer entraron a la casa y Bulma se animó más que nunca para hacer la comida más increíble que haya cocinado en toda su vida.

* * *

Trunks acababa de llegar al lugar de la lucha y presenció como Goku se mantenía de pie en el suelo como Super Saiyajin dos, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Majin Buu se encontraba justo en frente de él tan solo a unos metros, también respirando agitadamente. Piccoro aún seguía con su capa y turbante puestos, cosa que le indicó que todavía no había participado en la batalla.

"¿Cómo va la lucha?" –preguntó el de cabello lila al namek.

"Te has perdido la lucha de tu vida Trunks. Ha sido increíble. A pesar del peligro estoy emocionado presenciando este fenomenal combate" –explicó él.

Ciertamente el combate debió ser espectacular para que Piccoro, siendo de cáracter frío, estuviera emocionado de esa manera por la batalla.

"Al parecer este Majin Buu es más razonable, ya que se ha dedicado en todo este tiempo a pelear sólo con Goku. No ha intentado atacar la Tierra ni nada de eso. Lo malo es que no entiendo nada de lo que dice, parece que sólo sabe dar gruñidos, aunque Goku varias veces le ha contestado como si lo entendiera" –le explicó el namek al joven de la espada.

"Pero entonces este Majin Buu puede que no sea tan malvado como el del presente"

"Siente su ki, hay energía maligna corriendo por su cuerpo. Pero en algo tienes razón, no siento que él sea tan malvado como el del presente… aún así es muy arriesgado dejarlo con vida. En el presente el Majin Buu gordo se volvió pacífico pero en un momento toda su maldad se liberó tomando forma de un Majin Buu más delgado. El delgado derrotó al gordo y lo absorvió en su cuerpo transformándose en un ser aún más poderoso. No podemos correr el riesgo de que aquí pase lo mismo. Debemos matarlo" –advirtió Piccoro con resolución.

Trunks consintió esa decisión moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

"¿Y por qué Goku está en nivel dos?" –indagó Trunks.

"Está recuperándose del cansancio, el nivel tres gasta demasiada energía. Ha luchado varios momentos como super saiyajin dos para no malgastar su energía. Lo bueno es que Majin Buu también está cansado y eso es algo que en el presente jamás demostró. El nivel de poder de ambos va más allá de todo lo imaginable. Me temo que aún con nosotros en batalla no habría ninguna diferencia Trunks. El único que tiene posibilidad de acabar con ese monstruo es Goku"

* * *

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban totalmente ignorantes del combate y del peligro que amenazaba a la Tierra entera, salvo por pequeños temblores que sucedían de vez en cuando. La mujer terminó de servir la mesa, acompañada de una botella de vino de alta alcurnia, y no hace falta decir quien empezó a babear ansiando degustar la apetecible comida. Así, se lanzaron como la bella y la bestia encima de los platos. La amnesia tampoco había logrado sepultar el inmenso apetito del príncipe, como todo buen saiyajin.

"Vaya mujer, cocinas muy bien. Se nota que tengo buen gusto al haber elegido una hembra como tú" –la halagó él a su modo.

"¡Pues gracias! Con comida fue una de las formas en que te conquisté" –bromeó risueña.

De este modo, mientras comían, siguieron hablando sobre todo lo referente a la vida pasada de Vegeta, como una manera de hacerlo recordar. A pesar de conservar sus malas pulgas la amnesia definitivamente lo había convertido en un hombre con mejor humor, aunque no tanto como para no reconocer de quien se trataba… la amnesia tampoco hacía milagros.

Terminada la deliciosa merienda Bulma se dispuso a retirar los platos, cuando Vegeta la sorprendió tomándola de la cintura sentándola encima de sus piernas. Bulma sintió que su corazón le dio un tremendo salto.

"Bueno mujer, se supone que eres mi esposa y no me has dado ningún beso. Quiero saber como besa mi hembra…y después…" –se saboreó los labios mirándola con deseo.

La científica sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Cuando le dijo que ella era su esposa quería hacerlo para ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria, pero también para estar con él como ella realmente lo deseaba. No sacaba nada con mentirse a sí misma, más que para ayudarlo lo había hecho por ella, pero su conciencia le decía que no debía aprovecharse de él. Sabía que ese beso terminaría transformándose en una pasión incontrolable por sexo. Por eso mismo, debía ponerle algun tipo de excusa para que la situación no llegara a mayores. No quería aprovecharse de su amnesia y hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

"Ve… Vegeta, tengo que lavar los platos" –dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a su mente.

"Bah, no me digas que prefieres lavar platos que darme un beso" –le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios cada vez más hacia ella.

Bulma sintió que su sangre hervía de pasión sentada en sus piernas y sintiéndose rodeada por sus fuertes brazos… pero no podía fallar a sus principios, no podía errar de esa manera.

"Es que…" –intentó protestar ella y permaneció en silencio sin saber que decirle.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres mi esposa o no?" –cuestionó el saiya extrañado por su comportamiento.

"Sí, claro que lo soy" –se apresuró a confirmar enseguida Bulma, temiendo inconscientemente que el saiya dudara de ello. "Pero es que…" –no supo que inventar para excusarse. Cuanto deseaba estar con él, pero sabía que estaba mal, que era un error del que más tarde se arrepentiría.

El príncipe la vió a la vez que fruncía el ceño mirándola inquisitivamente y se la quitó de encima para luego cruzar sus brazos, demostrando con ese gesto que no esperaría más por una respuesta.

"Lo de la jaqueca no va a colar…" –reflexionó ella, sabiendo que Vegeta era demasiado astuto como para tragarse algo así, puesto que recien la había visto muy alegre.

"Es que no tengo ganas" –decidió responder finalmente, sin saber que inventar.

"Yo haré que las tengas…" –le susurró él al oído con voz seductora, dándole un apretón contra su cuerpo a la vez que agarraba su trasero con ambas manos, apretándolo fuertemente.

"Ve… Vegeta, no puedo" –dijo agitando su respiración ante sus caricias.

Vegeta notó que su mujer comenzaba a perder el aliento, sintiendo como la piel femenina se erizó suplicando por sus caricias, pero extrañamente ella intentaba resistirse… disfrutó de ello sintiendo como si Bulma fuera una presa evitando ser cazada… y él era el cazador…

El saiya se animó aún más al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos ante sus caricias; quería mermar esa oposición hasta que cayera finalmente rendida sin poder resistirse más.

"No puedo porque ando con la regla" –se iluminó la mente de Bulma finalmente con esa excusa.

El saiya detuvo enseguida sus caricias y la miró fijamente a los ojos. No recordaba si antes lo había hecho con la regla o no, pero ciertamente no debía ser nada agradable. Conforme con su excusa, aunque nada convencido porque Bulma no parecía estar en su período si andaba tan sonríente y resplandeciente, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

"Está bien mujer, te salvaste… por ahora" –recalcó la ultima palabra con un caliente aliento en su oreja, que la hizo estremecerse entera. "Bien, entonces habra que esperar unos días" –concluyó finalmente.

"Sí" –contestó ella sintiéndose aliviada, intentando calmar los agitados latidos que daba su corazón.

"Por cierto mujer, no sé porque pero tengo muchas ganas de entrenar… aunque como me dijiste que soy un guerrero supongo que es por eso. ¿No tienes algún cuarto o cámara para entrenar?"

"No; antes tenías una cámara de gravedad pero la hiciste pedazos un montón de veces, así que me cabreé y no te construí ninguna más"

"Cámara de gravedad…" –musitó él con ojitos llenos de dicha y felicidad. Una mirada tan singular que Bulma no le veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Sí, allí entrenabas tú" -le explicó sorprendiéndose de que algo así le pusiera esa mirada tan ilusionada.

"Vaya, no sé porque pero la palabra 'cámara de gravedad' me llena de una extraña alegría. En fin, quien sabe porque sea. Mujer, quiero que me hagas una" –le pidió con autoridad.

"¿Cómo se piden las cosas?" –le dijo ella animada esperando que le dijera el por favor.

"No vengas ahora con que tengo que decir la palabra mágica y toda esa mierda. Tú házla y te recompensaré muy bien" –le dio un apasionado beso y se fue hacia fuera de la casa para entrenar.

Dios, estuvo tan cerca de pasar... ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle que ella era su esposa? Que grave error, por ahora se había salvado tal como dijo él, ¿pero y después de los cuatro o cinco días que le durase la regla? No podría rechazarlo nuevamente, esta vez casi cae ante sus caricias. Vegeta la hacía sentirse toda una ninfómana porque no entendía cómo rayos lo podía desear tanto. Apenas lo había sentido, pero ese breve momento fue suficiente para quedar mojada. Y sabiendo que seguía cerca para hacerlo suyo cuando quisiera, tan sólo en el patio de la corporación, la excitación no quería irse. Hasta ganas de masturbarse le dieron, pero cerró sus piernas férreamente como si fuera una prisión que se negaba a abrir. No podía dejar que su deseo fuera tanto como para no poder controlarse. Su calentura tendría que pasar y decidida a pensar en otra cosa se dispuso a salir al patio en el sentido contrario del que había partido Vegeta. Por fortuna el patio era tan grande que no se toparían y así comenzaría a hacer los planos para construir la nueva cámara de gravedad, para mantener la mente ocupada.

"Tengo que luchar contra mis propios sentimientos para hacer lo correcto" –se dijo a sí misma antes de ir a buscar un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Al salir de la casa, la brisa del atardecer acarició su rostro haciéndola sentir reconfortada. El cambio de temperatura desde el interior del hogar al aire libre ni se notó; la tarde era cálida como correspondía a una tarde de verano. Se afirmó en la pared y quedo mirando el paisaje que afloraba como si intentará hipnotizarla. Tal vez lo mejor era decirle la verdad… que ella no era su mujer realmente. Ya estaba mejor y seguro que se lo tomaría de buena manera. ¿Pero y si la trataba como una mentirosa? ¿Y acaso no era eso lo que ella estaba haciendo, mentirle?

Deseaba tanto quedarse con él para siempre, pero su conciencia le decía que no podía hacerlo. Tomaría prestado a Vegeta un momento y después lo devolvería. Le dio gracia pensar en Vegeta como si fuera una cosa que puedes utilizar y después devolver. A veces para hacer lo correcto hay que renunciar incluso hasta a lo que más queremos. Mantenernos firmes cuando los demás caerían es lo que nos hace diferente a los demás. Sí, era lo mejor, hoy mismo en la noche le diría la verdad. No podía ser de otra manera.

Pero por otra parte… ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada? Después de todo la Bulma del presente en realidad era ella misma. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerse celosa la otra Bulma de ella si en realidad era la misma persona?

"¿Qué pasa mujer?" –sintió una voz a su espalda, que la sacó al instante de lo que estaba pensando.

"Ay Vegeta, ¡me asustaste!" –exclamó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

"¿Qué te pasa? Te noto extraña. Y no me vengas con el cuento de la regla porque sé que no la tienes, no soy ningún tonto"

Bulma dio un profundo suspiro, después de todo él jamás le había creído su excusa.

"Vegeta tengo que decirte algo" –dijo preparándose para lo que tenía que decirle.

"Lo que tengas que decir hazlo sin miedo, como toda una mujer" –la animó con vehemencia.

"Yo…"

Se quedo callada sin poder continuar; quería contarle la verdad pero si lo hacía estaba segura que perdería la única posibilidad que tendría de estar con él. Ya antes estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor pero el destino lo había impedido… y si ya esa vez le había costado convencerlo, no dudaba que si le decía la verdad ya no habría otra posibilidad.

"Vamos mujer, ¿porqué tantas dudas?" –insistió Vegeta ante su silencio.

"Es que yo siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti… todavía tienes amnesia y quizás ni siquiera estás seguro de que yo sea tu mujer" –le explicó desechando finalmente la idea de contarle la verdad.

"Yo no tengo dudas, si no fueras mi esposa no me cuidarías en la forma en que lo haces"

"Me alegro mucho que lo aprecies" –sonrió ella con felicidad. "Te amo con todo mi corazón, Vegeta. Cada vez que me tocas provocas en mí este sentimiento… aunque suene cursi, cada vez que me tocas siento que puedo volar" –dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su esposo entre las suyas. "Me siento como una quinceañera que se enamora por primera vez"

"Vaya, no sé que decirte. No puedo decirte lo mismo porque como bien sabes tengo esta puta amnesia que no me deja recordar una mierda… pero no me cabe duda de que eres una gran mujer. Y muy hermosa por lo demás. Para mí es como conocerte de nuevo, pero de alguna manera siento que tú eres la mujer de mi vida" –la tomó del mentón para que le mirara directo a los ojos. "No sé cuanto tiempo me tome recordar mi vida pasada, pero si siento esto es porque tú eres la hembra de la cual me enamoré"

Bulma sonrió dichosa. Su Vegeta amnésico era mucho más cariñoso que el original; después de todo la amnesia no era tan mala, al menos en ese sentido.

"Te amo Vegeta, nunca olvides eso"

"Lo sé, mujer, y espero pronto poder decirte lo mismo" –estrechó aún más las manos femeninas entre las suyas, para terminar dándole un acalorado beso.

Buma ya no podía resistirse más, tenía que seguir besándolo, tenía que hacerlo suyo. El deseo superaba a la culpa y simplemente ya no se podía resistir, necesitaba sentirlo ahora mismo. Cerró sus ojos ya sin querer pensar más. Sus brazos se movieron por reflejo para rodear su cuello aprisionándolo entre sus manos, aprovechando de enredar sus dedos en ése negro y brillante cabello… esta vez no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

"Cada vez que me besas siento que llego al cielo… ya no puedo aguantar más… necesito tenerte conmigo" –dijo Bulma abriendo sus ojos fijando nuevamente su mirada en él.

Las manos de Vegeta respondieron por él, dejándose llevar por esas encantadoras curvas tan hipnotizantes que poseía su mujer. La besó con pasión disfrutando como nunca el irresistible y cálido dulzor de sus labios. Era como una diosa terrenal, demasiado preciosa como para ser real. Sin embargo, allí estaba, entregada en cuerpo y alma hacia él. Posó sus labios en su cuello, dejándole sentir su respiración y cálido aliento por todo ese lugar. Bulma se estremeció entera ante esa increíble sensación, sintiendo como la piel de su cuello suplicaba por una caricia de sus labios. Por una caricia que deseaba que se convirtiera en una mordida llena de pasión. Vegeta lo sabía, y sin hacerla esperar más, mordió su cuello con infinito placer, devorando esa deliciosa piel de mujer. Ella exudaba sensualidad a través de todas sus células y sus gemidos de hembra llena de placer lo hicieron excitarse aún más. La asió firmemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo degustando sus exquisitas piernas. Esos muslos firmes y sedosos que resultaban tan deliciosamente excitantes. Sus manos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo de diosa hasta seguir el trayecto que tenía predeterminado desde un principio, posándose en su bien formado y levantado trasero. Masajeó sus glúteos durante varios segundos hasta que la apretó fuertemente contra sí, dejándole sentir toda su virilidad más dura que nunca.

La científica se estremeció entera al sentir su verga caliente luchando por salir de su pantalón. Este contacto la hizo perder la poca razón que aún tenía y esta vez se dejó dominar completamente por los instintos sexuales que había intentando reprimir. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior con el sólo hecho de pensar en verle su sexo endurecido hasta más no poder. La verga de su pareja intentaba salir de esa prisión y ella ciertamente lo ayudaría; ni siquiera le importaba que la pudieran ver, tenía que ver y tocar su miembro, sentir entre sus manos como la sangre le corría por dentro, latiendo intensamente por la excitación. Latiendo sólo por ella.

Sin embargo, Vegeta la cargó encima sosteniendo su cuerpo por el trasero, mientras ella se aferró a su cuello, esperando ser penetrada hasta llegar a su matriz.

Vegeta alzó el vuelo y como no recordaba cual era su cuarto, la llevo al primer cuarto que encontró. De una violenta patada abrió la puerta, lanzándola en la cama con fuerza y sin ni siquiera esperar le abrió las piernas con fiereza, quitándole el vestido hasta presenciar sus ajustadas bragas. Sin quitárselas, deslizó su mano por todo el contorno de su vulva recorriéndola entera, hasta que se detuvo en su punto más sensible masajeándola suavemente. Pronto la humedad se apoderó de las bragas mientras Vegeta comenzaba a hacer movimientos circulares justo en el punto donde se ubicaba su clítoris. Por la excitación, podía notarlo claramente a pesar de que la ropa interior aún lo cubría. Movió sus manos a las caderas de su mujer para quitarle las mojadas bragas y su verga se puso aún más rígida al mirar lo más íntimo de su mujer. Al ver su femineidad su miembro comenzó a palpitar aún más, como suplicándole que le dejará entrar en esa provocativa sensualidad que la naturaleza había creado.

Se le acercó dejándole sentir su caliente aliento golpeando su clítoris, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se relamía al pensar en saborear la intimidad de su mujer. Ese olor a hembra que desprendía su mujer, resultaba demasiado enviciante.

Bulma, entretanto, se rozaba los pezones con sus yemas sintiendo lo excitados que estaban y bajando sus manos tomó por el cabello a su hombre.

"No me hagas esperar más, te lo ruego" –suplicó jadeante.

Vegeta se mojó los dedos con saliva y comenzó a masturbarla haciendo movimientos circulares en su clítoris, que al principio fueron con tanta suavidad que hasta podría decirse que fueron tiernos, pero que a cada segundo aumentaban más y más en intensidad. Bulma cerró los ojos inundada de placer hasta que al sentir que su macho detenía su trabajo, volvió a abrirlos. Mirándolo jadeante pudo ver como el saiya se llevaba los dedos a su boca mostrándole como se deleitaba con su humedad, chupeteándose los dedos y dando un jadeo lleno de placer. La mujer dejo escapar un sonido lleno de lujuria al ver el placer con que su hombre saboreaba sus jugos vaginales, como si fueran el más apetecible y disfrutable de todos los sabores existentes.

Vegeta le respiró encima de su sexo agitadamente por varios segundos, viendo como ella fruncía su ceño con molestia y desesperación exigiendo que se la lamiera de una buena vez. Tanto era su deseo que lo agarró con firmeza de sus azabaches cabellos, intentando que apegara su boca a su sexo. El saiya sonrió con malicia al verle tanta ansiedad y ya resuelto a no hacerla sufrir más, no la hizo esperar y literalmente comenzó a devorar su vulva entera. Los gemidos de su mujer lo motivaron aún más para seguir deleitándose con todo su sexo, describiendo movimientos circulares con su lengua por todo su clítoris. Un sonoro gemido se escapó de los labios de Bulma al sentir la ruidosa succión que su hombre le daba. En un momento incluso llegó a aprisionarlo con tanta exactitud entre sus labios que le hizo dar un salto de placer.

Estaba tan mojada y cubierta de jugos vaginales que la excitación del momento hacía sentir a Vegeta que su vagina fuese lo más sabroso que existiese en el mundo, como si fuera un delicioso néctar del que sólo él tenía permiso de disfrutar. Quería devorársela entera hasta que ya no pudiera más del cansancio, hasta que se le acalambrara la lengua, por gracioso que pudiera sonar. Separándose un momento de su vagina para retomar el aliento que se le había escapado por completo, fijó su mirada en Bulma que yacía con los ojos cerrados inundada de placer. Su ceño fruncido le dejo ver que ella no podía aguantar más, necesitaba sentir su lengua dentro de sí. El saiya, con sus dedos, primero separó los labios de su vulva e introdujo su índice derecho suavemente en la vagina, penetrando esa delicia con la suavidad que merecía. Ya una vez dentro y sintiendo su caliente y húmeda carne, lo curvó para sentir aún más toda su pared vaginal. Sin dejar de penetrarla hábilmente con su dedo, volvió a posar su lengua en el clítoris para succionarlo hasta ya no poder más; lo hacía de la misma manera en que un bebé chupa un pezón. Comenzó a deslizar su dedo hacia dentro y afuera de su mujer para luego introducir suavemente su dedo medio junto con su índice, haciendo a Bulma saltar y gritar de tan intenso placer. Los hundió progresiva y lentamente aumentando cada vez más la profundidad, hasta que ambos dedos estuvieron completamente en su interior. Describiendo movimientos circulares por el interior de toda su vagina, separó ambos dedos con violencia en el interior de su mujer, haciéndola enloquecer en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Un completo estremecimiento de su esposa le advirtió que su clímax estaba llegando y procedió a sacar ambos dedos con rapidez para ajustar su boca a la vagina, amoldando sus labios con los del sexo femenino. Un gemido prolongado de éxtasis de Bulma le dejo sentir también su orgasmo en toda la boca. Era una delicia sicológica verla sufrir de tanto placer y degustó hasta el ultimo rincón de su vagina invadiéndola con su lengua hasta la profundidad que ella más podía. No conforme con penetrarla con su órgano hecho para degustar, la deslizó desde el interior hacia fuera marcando su recorrido con saliva, para terminar saboreando su claramente excitado clítoris, dándole una fuerte succión final que hizo a Bulma temblar entera por la sensibilidad reciente del orgasmo.

Recién había comenzado y se sentía totalmente cansada, pero sabía que él no se detendría por nada del mundo y por lo tanto ella tampoco. Llevó sus manos al broche del cinturón de Vegeta, para quitarle su pantalón de encima, desesperada por verle su erecta virilidad. El gran bulto que veía en su entrepierna la hacía sentir más caliente que nunca. Tras quitar el pantalón pudo ver como sobresalía su miembro prácticamente despedazando el boxer, pudiendo ver como sólo se asomaba el glande. No quería prohibir a su vista ni un segundo más del resto de aquel imponente órgano y completamente ansiosa le sacó el boxer para admirar aquello que sólo era de ella, de ella y nadie más. Jamás había visto un pene tan increíble, tan increíble a la vista que resultaba sumamente excitante solamente verlo. Su prodigioso tamaño y su forma tan perfecta, sin vérsele apenas las venas, sumado a la increíble rectitud que poseía la hacía calentarse demasiado. Lo tomó con ambas manos, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba y sobre todo la increíble dureza que tenía, duro como si fuera de acero. Le encantaba sentir los latidos de excitación de su miembro, tan fuertes que parecía que tuviera su propio corazón. Y ese glande tan perfecto sólo le infringía más ganas de probarlo y saborearlo sin parar. Sus testículos perfectamente ovalados también adornaban la visión.

Sin embargo, el saiya impidió lo que quería realizar. Se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos, pasando las manos por debajo de sus muslos y la agarró firmemente del trasero, mientras ella dejándose llevar se aferró a su cuello y enlazó sus piernas a su cuerpo como si fuera un koala. La penetración era inminente y Bulma cerró los ojos, a la vez que apretaba sus labios preparándose para contener el inmenso grito que daría por la embestida que su pareja le daría.

"Ten cuidado, por favor Vegeta" –le rogó sintiendo que su piel se erizaba por los nervios.

No obstante, la suplicante petición de Bulma tuvo el efecto contrario al que se proponía, porque al saiya le entró aún más la maldad en su mente ante semejante pedido.

"Mírame" –le ordenó a su mujer que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ella los abrió y en sus pupilas se reflejaron una sonrisa llena de lujuria y sadismo, dejándole comprender que no se salvaría de su lastimosa primera penetración. Cerró los ojos resignada; pensó en que al menos con lo mojada que estaba, unido a la reciente penetración de los dedos y lengua de Vegeta, debía aminorar el dolor que iba a sentir. Sin embargo, sintió como su vagina se rellenó entera tan rápidamente que enterró las uñas profundamente en los hombros de su amante. Percibió su verga ardiente introducirse de un solo tirón hasta lo más profundo, invadiéndola completamente tan rápida e intensamente, que a pesar de tener mordido sus labios para no hacerlo, no pudo reprimir un prolongado grito lleno de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, que debió escucharse hasta varios metros más allá. El saiya debió apagar su sonoro grito con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Con la pericia propia de alguien que ha hecho esa posición muchas veces, el príncipe comenzó a alzar y bajar a su amante, penetrándola fuertemente. Mientras más rápido y fuerte mejor. Lo metía y lo sacaba. Lo introducía y lo quitaba. Entraba y salía, con fiereza y rapidez. Entraba y salía una y otra vez. A veces sólo el glande y otras el pene entero. Sus alientos chocaban entre sí, empapándose en sudor e impregnándose cada uno con la esencia del otro. Sus pieles se embriagaban en el máximo placer que podía conocer el ser humano. Las embestidas del saiya aumentaron cada vez más fuerte y rápido, mientras Bulma sentía una delicia increíble en todo su cuerpo. La excitación había llegado al clímax y Vegeta sintió la proximidad de su orgasmo, aferró aún más el cuerpo de su hembra al suyo, penetrándola hasta la máxima profundidad posible, sin moverse más y sólo hundiéndose en ella sintiendo como inundaba a su mujer con potencia, con disparos potentes de semen, uno tras otro, pareciendo que no iba a acabar nunca. Bulma se retorció de placer al sentir como la rellenaba con tanta potencia, alcanzando y desatando también su orgasmo. A Vegeta le salía tanto esperma que parecía un orgasmo infinito, hasta que finalmente y tras expulsar el ultimo chorro de semen, dejó a su mujer en el suelo, quien se sacó la verga de su interior con algo de dificultad y pudo ver como algunos pequeños restos del blanco y pegajoso líquido aún quedaban allí. Enseguida se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a su verga. Sin perder tiempo lo agarró firmemente con ambas manos y comenzó a succionarlo como si fuera un chupete. El príncipe dio un pequeño salto al sentir sus labios, porque al correrse su glande quedaba más sensible de lo normal. Aún así dejo que su mujer lo degustara hasta que se saciara. Bulma apretó la cabeza del pene con sus labios, sintiendo como un poco de semen que aún no expulsaba su hombre, caía directamente en su lengua. Se retiró de su verga mostrándole su lengua a su pareja, dejándole ver como esas gotas del blanco esperma permanecían en su boca. La visión calentó aún más a Vegeta, y Bulma sabiendo esto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a degustar su caliente líquido. Su sabor era un poco amargo, pero con la excitación del momento ni siquiera le importó. Adoraba ese sabor. Lo único que deseaba era complacer a su hombre en todo, entregándose totalmente, como él también lo hacía con ella. Tras degustarlo hasta la saciedad, lo ingirió con un pequeño sonido sintiendo como no quedaba absolutamente nada del semen en su boca, cumpliendo así la que sabía era una de las mayores fantasías sexuales masculinas. Se relamió los labios y se irguió para abrazarse a su hombre con total ternura… la excitación había dado paso al cariño y al amor.

"Te amo tanto Vegeta"

"Y yo a ti, mujer"

Se aferró al cuerpo del macho y encogiéndose posó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los aún agitados latidos de su corazón.

"Mi vida es tuya. Mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos, todo mi ser, todo lo que soy, todo lo que es mío también es tuyo… te amo como jamás podré amar a nadie más"

"Lo mismo te digo, mujer. Aunque aún no hemos terminado" –dijo el saiya sonríendo lujuriosamente, mientras con la fuerza de sus brazos y aún erguido sobre sus pies colocó a su mujer encima de sus hombros, tal como cuando en un concierto al aire libre uno sube a su novia en sus hombros para que pueda ver mejor, pero esta vez sintiendo toda su femineidad frente a él. Bulma se excitó aún más al sentirse en las manos de un macho tan fuerte y recio. Cómo su última eyaculación había sido tan profunda, Vegeta no se preocupó de que en el exterior del sexo femenino quedaran rastros de semen, aunque de haber sido así tampoco le hubiese importado. Era su propio esperma y si su mujer lo había bebido entregándose completamente, él tampoco debía tenerle reticencia. El saiya con un poco de dificultad comenzó a darle salvajes lamidos, pero era ése mismo inconveniente lo que lo hacía tan excitante. Bulma casi tocaba el techo al estar sentada en sus hombros, sintiéndose en el cielo, era demasiado delicioso. El príncipe sintió como su verga se erguía nuevamente reclamando formar parte del juego también. Con una delicadeza poco habitual dejó en la cama a su mujer.

"Date vuelta" –le ordenó.

Bulma sin dudarlo, se colocó de espalda con su trasero apuntando hacia el techo.

Vegeta creó energía en sus manos y con las mismas argollas que usó para aprisionar a Goku cuando era un Majin, se las lanzó a las muñecas de su mujer, dejándola aprisionada a la cama. Se detuvo un momento mirándose las manos, sorprendido de que él hubiese podido hacer eso. A pesar de la amnesia su instinto había sido más fuerte y sin ningún problema había creado esa técnica sólo dejándose llevar… y aunque el propósito de esa técnica no era precisamente el que acaba de utilizar con su mujer, ciertamente resultaba muy excitante. Así se ahorraba el tener que comprar unas esposas. Sonrió con malicia al pensar en eso.

Bulma sintió un poco de temor al sentirse totalmente sumisa ante él. Ahora su macho podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero lo deseaba tanto que no le importaba quedar totalmente indefensa ante él. Además a Vegeta jamás le había interesado el sexo anal así que podía estar tranquila. No obstante, un rápido pensamiento le dejó recordar que Vegeta sufría amnesia y tal vez junto con ella sus gustos habían cambiado también… un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo entero al pensar que su saiya pensara en darle sexo anal. Con semejante miembro sería muy difícil que ese tipo de penetración le resultara placentera.

"Ve… ¿Vegeta qué piensas hacer?" –preguntó ella con un temblor en su voz.

Vegeta sonrió instantáneamente comprendiendo enseguida la situación.

"Tranquila mujer, a mí no me gusta eso" –la tranquilizó mientras posaba sus dos manos en sus caderas.

Bulma sonrió y ya más tranquila alzó su trasero aún más para que Vegeta hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. El saiya agarró firme su pene con su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar con su glande toda la vulva de su mujer, sin penetrarla. Moviendo su pene a través de todo el exterior comenzó a frotar suavemente el clítoris con la cabeza de su órgano viril. Bulma jadeaba más y más deseando que la penetrara de una maldita vez, porque sentía que iba a reventar de deseo si no lo sentía ya por dentro. Agachó su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, recorriendo su propio abdomen y pudo ver como los testículos de Vegeta chocaron contra ella mientras la penetró salvajemente. Alzó la cabeza dando un aullido y nuevamente cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el absoluto placer que su pareja le propinaba. En esa penetración tan profunda no pudo evitar morder la almohada para no seguir gritando y que todo el vecindario se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

El saiya la agarró firmemente de las caderas y hundía su verga una y otra vez en ella, continuando así por un par de minutos. La cama rechinaba tanto que en cualquier momento parecía que terminaría rompiéndose. El interior de su mujer era tan exquisito que esta vez sintió que perdía el control de sí mismo. Esta vez gozaba tanto que no podría resistir y sólo por instinto inclinó su cuerpo apegándose al de su mujer, logrando que la piel de la espalda femenina tomara contacto con la de su pecho. Bulma, una vez más, sintió como el caliente líquido se derramaba con potentes disparos rellenándola hasta su último rincón, golpeando toda su vagina con fiereza.

Tras el poderoso orgasmo, los anillos de energía que la tenían prisionera se desvanecieron dejándola libre nuevamente.

"Me encantó esa técnica" –le dijo ella con un jadeo de agotamiento, mientras se incorporaba.

"No sé ni cómo la hice" –respondió él mostrando confusión.

"Instinto, supongo" –respondió ella sonriendo aún excitada pensando en lo sumisa que había sido. Vegeta le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

"Aunque tengo que reconocer que me dio un poquito de miedo" –le confesó con rubor asomando en sus mejillas.

"Jaja, que divertido. Seguro que pensaste que te daría por el culo, mujer" –comentó ríendose con ganas.

"¡Jum!" –resopló ella avergonzada de sentir miedo. "Sé que no te gusta eso, pero cómo ahora tienes amnesia pues me entraron los nervios" –le dijo mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos índices.

"Nah, no me llama la atención esa porquería" –señaló con desdeño. "Además terminaría lastimandote seriamente y nunca te haría daño" –le dijo sabiendo que por el tamaño de su verga le resultaría muy doloroso a su mujer.

"Oh, que lindo que pienses en mí" –le respondió emocionada por la preocupación que mostraba hacia ella. Le dio un abrazo tan efusivo que ambos cayeron de espalda hacia la cama. Bulma aprovechó de apegar su oído derecho a su pecho para escuchar sus aún poderosos latidos de excitación. Vegeta respondió el abrazo rodeándola cálidamente con sus musculosos brazos.

"Vaya eres una fiera en la cama, mujer" –le comentó divertido.

"Lo aprendí de ti" –le respondió risueña también.

"A pesar de la amnesia que tengo, es increíble la conexión que tenemos en la cama" –le dijo él sorprendido.

"Es que hacer el amor es algo puramente instintivo. Es tan natural que aunque hayas perdido la memoria lo haces increíblemente bien… como siempre" –le explicó ella.

"Tú también, mujer" –le devolvió el halago. "Por cierto, si te desagrada el sabor de mi semen no tienes porque ingerirlo" –le indicó él.

"No es nada, en serio, me encanta hacerlo. Me siento caliente bebiendo algo tan íntimo tuyo… además tu haces lo mismo con mis jugos vaginales"

"Lo hago con mucho placer" –respondió él al instante, provocando otra sonrisa en su amada.

"Además por el sabor no te preocupes, ahora te salió algo amargo pero tengo entendido que el sabor varía un tanto según lo que comas" –mencionó ella.

"Por la amnesia no recuerdo si sea un mito o no, pero de todas formas tendré que comer puros dulces" –bromeó él.

Bulma rió a carcajada limpia.

"Pues yo misma te haré unos pasteles exquisitos y también debes comer mucha fruta, así dejará de ser amargo y te sabrá mejor" –le comentó sonriente mientras se aferraba aún más a su pecho.

"Ahora comprendo porque me enamoré de ti… eres una mujer increíble en todo sentido. Y también eres muy natural para hablar de sexo"

"Bueno el sexo no tiene nada de malo y mientras más fantasías cumplamos mejor. Quien vea una fantasía sexual como algo malo o pecaminoso está muy equivocado. La maldad la lleva cada uno en su mente. El sexo es demasiado lindo y placentero como para coartarse" –dio su opinión totalmente convencida de lo que decía. A pesar de no haber tenido relaciones sexuales hacía muchos años aún recordaba muy bien todas esas increíbles noches de pasión que vivió con su esposo.

"Y tienes toda la razón mujer" –dijo él compartiendo la misma opinión. "Por cierto, mira de nuevo hacia abajo…" –le dijo el saiya cambiando su voz con seducción.

Los ojos de Bulma brillaron al ver como su verga estaba dura como hierro nuevamente. La excitación volvió tan sólo en un instante al mirarla fijamente. Vegeta se sentó en la cama mientras su mujer procedió a sentarse en sus piernas rozando su miembro con su húmeda y ardiente vagina; le dio una mirada de complicidad y esta vez fue ella la que se hundió en su pene con total fuerza para que la llenara hasta el fondo de un solo jalón. Vegeta gimió del puro placer de ese rápido movimiento, meclándose con el ruidoso alarido de su mujer. Ella rodeó con sus piernas toda la espalda del saiya y la apretó como si fuera un candado, presionando aún más con su vagina la virilidad de su amante. Vegeta rugió al sentir como esa acción le apretaba aún más el miembro y la besó con toda la pasión del mundo, mezclándose sus lenguas en un deleite sin igual. Se saboreaban con frenesí intentando degustarse una y otra vez, pérdidos en el placer total. El príncipe comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente mientras con ambas manos le manoseaba los senos, apretándole los pezones de cuando en cuando. Siguieron así por unos cuantos minutos, conectando sus cuerpos y sus almas a través de sus genitales. Bulma una vez más llego al extásis dando un grito a la vez que su piel se erizaba y se estremecía con ese exquisito temblor orgásmico. Vegeta paró sus movimientos al sentir su orgasmo, encantado de ver como gozaba su mujer. Culminado el orgasmo femenino comenzó a embestirla nuevamente. Ella se abrazó mordiendo el cuello de su pareja, dejándoselo todo marcado, como para demostrar que ella y sólo ella era su dueña. Continuaron por unos minutos más así, hasta que Vegeta se derramó en todo su interior nuevamente. Bulma, con algo de dificultad, se sacó la verga de su interior y procedió a lamer sus restos de semen nuevamente, no dejando ni un solo rastro del blanquecino líquido cuando acabó su labor. Lo saboreó una y otra vez moviéndolo por toda su lengua, a la vez que se chupaba el dedo índice, logrando que Vegeta no pudiera más de la excitante visión. Tras terminar de mezclar el semen con su saliva lo ingirió con tanta satisfacción que parecía ser un delicioso alimento. Después de esto, puso sus manos en el pecho de Vegeta y con ellas intentó empujar al saiya con fuerza para que se recostara en la cama, pero ni siquiera pudo moverlo.

"No te resistas, por favor" –le suplicó ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Vegeta siguió la instrucción de su mujer, al no poder contrariar ese pedido con voz tan sexy y sensual. Estaba acostumbrado a dominar siempre y que se invirtieran los papeles lo desconcertó por un momento. No obstante, se dejo llevar para ver que era lo que su mujer quería hacerle. Después de todo ella también tenía derecho a mandar en la cama. Y precisamente así fue, ella le posicionó su vulva en todo su rostro, apretando su cara con las piernas. Esta vez era ella la que dominaba y Vegeta estaba totalmente sumiso ante su exquisita femineidad.

"Quiero violar tu boca" –le dijo presionando los labios del saiya con los labios de su vulva.

"Hazlo; la tienes demasiado deliciosa mujer, me encanta tú sabor" –le dijo con dificultad por tener la boca aún pegada al sexo femenino, provocando aún más placer en su mujer.

Ella comenzó a moverse con precisos movimientos como si estuviera follando la boca de su hombre, mientras él desesperado saboreaba toda la humedad de su hembra. Una vez más sintió todo el orgasmo femenino en su boca, sintiendo como se mojaba aún más.

Bulma dio un suspiro para recuperar el aliento que se le escapaba. Giró sin despegar su vulva de la boca de su pareja y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él, dejando que sus vientres chocaran uno contra el otro, quedando toda su cara frente a la verga de su príncipe. Vegeta siguió su labor dándole lenguetazos al sexo femenino, que iban desde lamidos llenos de ternura, hasta chupetones completamente desenfrenados. Bulma, entretanto, se introdujo en su boca lo que por derecho le pertenecía, queriendo sentir con su propia lengua los latidos de ese fabuloso miembro. Comenzó a chuparlo una y otra vez, deslizando su lengua por todo su glande y bajando hasta llegar a las mismas gónadas, succionándolas con fiereza también. Vegeta gimió al sentir como ella le mordía el testículo izquierdo hasta estirar la misma piel que lo cubría. Siguió lamiendo todo el cuerpo inferior de su pene, para seguir con su dorso y terminar nuevamente introduciéndoselo en la boca, mientras la deslizaba hacia delante y atrás, como si Vegeta se la estuviera follando. Poco a poco comenzó a introducírselo más al fondo, hasta que llegó un punto en que casi la mitad de su pene estaba completamente dentro de su boca. Su saliva y su lengua acariciaban ese miembro de una forma increíble. Bulma se lo sacó y lo miró con sumo deseo, posando sólo sus labios sobre él. Con su mano derecha lo movió por todos sus labios como si se los estuviera pintando. El miembro de su hombre se había convertido en su lapiz labial de candente carne. Lo tomó con ambas manos mientras lo chupaba igual que si fuera un biberón, degustando hasta el último rincón. Vegeta hacía lo mismo con su vulva.

"Vente en mi boca, necesito sentir tú orgasmo" –le pidió Vegeta con voz suplicante, algo que sólo podría hacer en la cama.

Las palabras desencadenaron un placer sicológico demasiado intenso en Bulma, quien se sentía aún más excitada al saber que su esposo disfrutaba tanto lamiendo su sexo. El clímax ya estaba muy cerca y sintió como Vegeta se separaba de su vagina para rogarle nuevamente. Realmente él ansiaba su orgasmo y ella no podría negárselo por nada del mundo. Su mente quedó absolutamente en blanco sólo sintiendo el incontrolable placer que estaba por venir. Unos segundos después un fuerte y vibrante orgasmo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara irrefrenablemente. Vegeta volvió a succionar su femineidad devorándola sin poder saciarse.

"Dame más mujer, necesito más" –le exigió que le diese más de sus transparentes líquidos.

La científica hubiese querido cumplir sus deseos, alimentándolo aún más con su ardiente humedad, pero ya no podía más de la fatiga. El placer fue tanto para ella, que sus brazos no pudieron resistir y cayeron sin fuerzas, completamente exhaustos. Su cuerpo había perdido todas las energías que le quedaban con ese último clímax de placer, y es que ya habían sido demasiados orgasmos para un solo día. Aún así, decidida a terminar también su labor, llenó su boca del sexo masculino para masajear la cabeza del pene de su pareja con su lengua. Lo saboreó, degustó, lamió, chupó, besó, lengueteó y le hizo todo lo que se pueda hacer usando la boca. Incluso en un momento de sadismo le mordió el cuerpo de su verga, haciendo a Vegeta gemir de dolor. Al escuchar ese gemido recordó los gemidos que daba ella cuando el la penetraba con sadismo, así que se dio por satisfecha sintiéndose a mano. Prosiguió con su exquisita labor hasta que Vegeta se lo sacó de la boca, sintiendo como se la quitaba de encima. Ella dio media vuelta y percibiendo lo que haría su hombre se recostó con sus pupilas llenas de atención. No quería perderse por nada del mundo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Vegeta explotó cubriendo con su íntimo líquido el cuerpo de su mujer, la que no podía dejar de mirar fascinada cuan lejos podía llegar a saltar su blanco y espeso semen, sintiendo también lo ardiente que estaba cuando chocó contra su cuerpo. Era asombrosa toda la cantidad de semen que seguía expulsando y eso que ya había tenido varios orgasmos. Se suponía que luego de un orgasmo uno tras otro cada vez salía menos semen, pero en él incluso parecía ser al revés. Después de varios segundos de este prolongado orgasmo masculino, llevó sus manos al pegajoso líquido que se había impregnado a su piel y lo esparció por todo su cuerpo, como si de una crema se tratara. Vegeta se acostó a su lado y Bulma lo abrazó con amor. Había sido una tarde de sexo increíble y la fatiga después de tanto ejercicio, junto a los extenuantes orgasmos, había terminado por consumir las energías de ambos. La oscuridad se asomaba por la ventana indicando que la noche ya había llegado, hecho del que apenas se habían enterado por aquellas vibrantes sesiones de sexo. Habían hecho el amor hasta ya no poder más por el cansancio, y a pesar de este, la felicidad había sido absoluta. El príncipe la acogió en su regazo como si ella fuera un bebé a la que debía cuidar y proteger. Bulma se sintió inmensamente dichosa en su regazo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar cayendo en ese éxtasis de cariño.

No obstante, algo interrumpió con violencia aquella felicidad fascinante que estaba sintiendo… una idea vino a torturarla a su mente después de tanta excitación. Finalmente lo había hecho, había traicionado sus principios. Habia sucumbido antes sus deseos y ya nada podía hacer. Se había aprovechado de la amnesia de Vegeta y ya no había vuelta atrás. Nada podría borrar lo que ya había pasado. Apenas habían terminado de hacer el amor y el remordimiento ya comenzaba a carcomerla. Se había equivocado rotundamente, pero no quería sentirse mal después de haber sido tan feliz. Más tarde ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse, así que ahora no quería manchar con remordimientos lo que había sido una tarde tan exquisitamente maravillosa. Sin querer divagar más, y sintiendo el cansancio propio de una larga sesión de sexo, dejó reposar nuevamente su mente en el pecho de su hombre. Aprovechando la enorme seguridad que él le brindaba, decidió dormir más temprano de lo habitual para no pensar. Mañana sería otro día y hoy había sido la mujer más dichosa de todo el mundo… ¿pero a qué precio?

Continuará.

Hola! Espero que haya quedado bien el lemon, me salio largo porque me inspire xD incluso tuve que borrar partes porque estaba demasiado largo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ya veran lo que se viene en el otro, porque estara muuuuy interesante. Bueno nos vemos hasta que me digne a escribir el otro capitulo xD que espero sea pronto pero ya saben como es el tiempo ^^u bye!


	13. Capítulo 13: Culpabilidad

holaaaaaa :) ha pasado mucho tiempo y asi también han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida también, además de vivir una experiencia tan fuerte como vivir el terremoto aquí en Chile de 8.8 grados que más encima el epicentro fue muy cerca de mi ciudad, Concepción. Ademas entre a la uni así que comprenderán porque el tiempo me escasea, a medida que se crece cada vez queda menos tiempo para hacer lo que a uno realmente le gusta. Pero bueno de todas formas ahora estas semanas tendre más tiempo así que espero avanzar más este fic, o al menos no demorar 6 meses para actualizarlo, eso seguro xD y tuve que releer el ultimo capitulo porque ya ni me acordaba en que lo había dejado XD el tiempo pasa volando realmente. Bueno sin más que decir, saludos y gracias a todos los que leen este fic ;D

**_Capítulo 13: Culpabilidad._**

La claridad de los nacientes rayos de luz selenita se colaron por la ventana acariciando el suave rostro de la científica. Como si la intención de la hermosa luna hubiese sido despertarla, Bulma abrió sus párpados todavía adormilada. Gracias al efecto del brillo tuvo que cerrar un ojo por la leve luminosidad, que aunque no fuese nada potente, resultaba un poco incómoda de buenas a primeras. Dando un largo y profundo bostezo se masajeó la sien intentando ubicarse en el espacio y el tiempo. Su primera imagen mental fue recordar lo que había sucedido hace poco con Vegeta. Instantáneamente abrió los ojos sobresaltada, saliendo totalmente de su letargo. Tragó saliva y suplicó para sus adentros que todo lo que recordaba haya sido producto de un sueño. Lentamente, aunque sin ningún deseo de hacerlo, se obligó a virar su mirada esperando no verlo allí, esperando que todo hubiera sido tan sólo un espejismo mental, pero desgraciadamente para sus pretensiones el orgulloso saiyajin yacía allí, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. La realidad la abofeteaba sin piedad nuevamente a la cara y fue una cachetada que no hubiera podido esquivar por más que lo intentase. Su cuerpo se desahogó en un profundo suspiro... ojalá ella hubiese podido dormir tan bien como él, pensó para sí. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa no era el mejor aliado para conciliar el sueño. Sabiendo esto, decidió levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha, para luego prepararse un café... sería una larga noche.

Mirando al suelo mientras caminaba, buscó explicaciones en su mente, preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo... ¿por qué lo había hecho? Por qué había sucumbido ante sus deseos, traicionando tan drásticamente sus principios. Errar era humano, pero ella ya era una mujer con años de experiencia, y a pesar de ello no pudo controlar sus hormonas, aquel deseo por su amado esposo. Había caído en la pasión desenfrenada traicionando sus principios y su moral. Se martirizaba una y otra vez con esos pensamientos, recriminándose el haber sido tan inmadura y caliente, sí, porque eso había sido, caliente con todas sus letras. ¿Pero era inmadurez amar a alguien de esta forma? Amar tanto a Vegeta que incluso fue capaz de traicionar sus principios... tal vez no fue un error... se dijo a sí misma, intentando apaciguar su culpa. No obstante, sea como sea no había hecho lo correcto, esa era la cruda verdad... y no podía negarla aunque lo intentara. Lamentablemente ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás y reparar lo que había pasado... el silencio existente comenzó a incomodarla... y era curioso como aquel silencio, sin siquiera usar palabras, era capaz de señalarle su culpabilidad sin compasión.

"El silencio me molesta porque me grita la verdad..." -murmuró para sí.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de poder conversar con alguien, de poder desahogarse y soltar aquel nudo que sentía en el pecho... no buscando consuelo para sentirse inocente, sino simplemente para desahogarse y escuchar unas palabras de aliento. ¿Pero quién podría ser esa persona? Trunks... no, él era su hijo... estaba relacionado directamente con Vegeta y además conocía a la Bulma del presente. No debía involucrarlo y preocuparlo por algo que no le correspondía. ¿Pero quién entonces? ... ¿Nenis? ... No era adecuado, aunque confiaba en ella recién venía saliendo de un embarazo, por lo tanto estaría más sensible y hasta podría padecer del síndrome post-parto. No era conveniente. ¿Pero quién entonces?

* * *

Entretanto la lucha entre Goku y Majin Buu continuaba a una intensidad increíble, aunque el largo tiempo de pelea estaba causando mella en ambos contendientes, quienes mostraban evidentes signos de cansancio, tanto en Goku, como sorprendentemente también en Majin Buu, algo que jamás había demostrado en el presente. Sin embargo, los daños en el rostro y cuerpo de Goku eran evidentes, mientras que la apariencia de Buu, a pesar de su cansancio, seguía tal como si hubiera entrado recién al combate. Pero increíblemente, a pesar del interminable maltrato físico al que le estaba sometiendo Majin Buu, el semblante de Goku irradiaba felicidad. Una locura sin duda hubiera pensado la gran mayoría, pero toda esa mayoría jamás hubiese podido entender como se siente un guerrero que ama luchar.

Al ver esa felicidad implícita en el rostro de Goku, Trunks comprendió el porque su padre también amaba tanto las peleas, sólo un verdadero guerrero podría entender aquella sensación. A pesar de saber todo lo que estaba en juego, se contagió con el entusiasmo que desplegaba Goku en cada golpe y sin planteárselo dos veces, decidió darle un sabio consejo:

"¡Goku! ¡Pelea con tus puños, no con tu cara!"

"Es lo que intentó, Trunks" -contestó Goku en tono jocoso.

Una carcajada de Piccoro resonó en el lugar, algo que hubiera sido impensable esperar de un tipo de su seriedad, y es que a pesar de la enorme simpleza del consejo, éste contenía una sabiduría innegable.

Majin Buu frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no dio mayor importancia al asunto, prosiguiendo con sus devastadores ataques.

"Si siguen así esta pelea durará mucho. Tienen el mismo nivel de poder y habilidad" -comentó Piccoro tomandose el mentón con controlada emoción.

"La luna ya brilla en el cielo y ellos siguen luchando. ¿De donde pueden sacar tanta energía?" -preguntó Trunks totalmente asombrado.

"No sé, realmente no lo sé. Pero a este ritmo la lucha tardará en decidirse todavía"

Goku y Majin Buu continuaban intercambiando poderosos golpes; sus puños buscaban con furia los puntos débiles de su respectivo oponente, hasta que el monstruo rosa logró propinar dos golpes certeros en el rostro del saiyajin, provocándole unas lacerantes heridas. Goku salió impulsado hacia atrás a ras del suelo, pero dando un giro mortal en pleno aire y aferrándose con sus manos al piso logró estabilizar su cuerpo. Convencido de que otro ataque letal vendría de parte de la abominación rosa, se cubrió entrecruzando ambos brazos por delante de su cuerpo, pero su oponente sólo se quedó mirándolo de manera extraña... una mirada muy difícil de descifrar.

"¿Eh? Pero que está haciendo Majin Buu" -preguntó Trunks consternado ante esta actitud.

Piccoro arrugó el ceño también sorprendido.

Majin Buu, tras cesar sus ataques, se posicionó quedándose totalmente estático frente a Goku a tan sólo unos metros. El cansancio del monstruo era evidente, demostrando que se encontraba en condiciones similares a las de su rival.

El cuerpo de Goku demandaba descanso, y sin poder controlar sus movimientos, dejo caer su rodilla para poder afirmarse en el suelo.

Al ver el cansancio de Goku, tanto Piccoro como Trunks se alarmaron de inmediato, aunque la escena siguiente los dejo aún más perplejos. Majin Buu caía también sobre su rodilla afirmándose como podía.

"Es increíble, el cansancio en ellos es por igual, pero esta lucha podría seguir por más tiempo sin que hubiese un ganador, tenías razón Piccoro" -comentó Trunks admirando la sabiduría del namek para leer las batallas.

"No obstante, el límite de ambos está cerca, aunque aún no han liberado su máximo poder para conservar energía y esperar el momento preciso para finiquitar este combate"

"¿Qué dices?" -cuestionó Trunks al namek absolutamente asombrado. "¿Pero... quién ganará?" -preguntó después de algunos segundos.

"¿Qué pasa cuando la mejor espada del mundo choca contra el mejor escudo del mundo?" -interrogó a su vez Piccoro.

Trunks lo miro fijamente a los ojos con confusión, para después ensimismar su mirada pensando en la pregunta de Piccoro. ¿A qué se refería el namek con aquella pregunta? Tras varios segundos la respuesta vino finalmente a su mente.

"Si la mejor espada choca contra el mejor escudo... ambos se rompen" -dedujo Trunks.

Piccolo sonrió levemente como respuesta.

"Entonces quieres decir que ambos..."

"Sí" -contestó enseguida el namek, adelantándose a la pregunta de Trunks.

* * *

La noche acobijaba a Bulma, quien yacía encerrada en sus propios pensamientos. Después de ducharse y hacerse un café decidió salir del hogar para disfrutar de la particular belleza de la luna. No obstante, la silente compañía de la noche no era suficiente para apaciguar aquel sentimiento de culpa que sentía. Sí, lo hizo por amor pero sabía que no podía excusarse en aquello, simplemente no había hecho lo correcto y punto. Era así. Aunque su corazón intentara apaciguar su culpa aceptando que lo había hecho por amor, su mente protestaba señalándole su culpabilidad. Debía aceptarlo. ¿Pero qué sacaba con llorar sobre la leche derramada? Lo hecho, hecho está y nada podría cambiarlo. Ahora solamente quedaba afrontar el error con la frente en alto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Por el momento nada, lo único que necesitaba era conversar con alguien. ¿O tal vez era mejor guardárselo y cargar su propia cruz en silencio...? De pronto sintió deseos de volver a la clínica donde yacía su nieta. Sí, definitivamente eso haría. Ver a su nieta recién nacida sin duda la animaría. Con un atisbo de esperanza para levantar su decaído ánimo, se decidió a partir hacia la clínica Satán.

* * *

De pronto, la creación de Babidi se irguió nuevamente y cesó totalmente sus movimientos. El tiempo simuló haberse detenido ya que ambos contendientes no hacían movimiento alguno. Desconcertando a Goku y a los dos espectadores de la lucha, Majin Buu esbozó una gran sonrisa malévola.

"¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Qué piensa hacer?" -preguntó el hijo de Vegeta inquieto por la preocupación.

"No sé, pero si está sonriendo es obvio que algo trama... ¡Trunks! ¡ponte en guardia, tal vez intente absorvernos!" -advirtió Piccoro a viva voz.

El muchacho asintió, adoptando su posición más defensiva.

Majin Buu conservó su malvada sonrisa en el rostro por unos instantes más, pero de pronto su cuerpo ya no estaba ahí. Desapareció de la visión de todos, alarmándolos todavía más.

"Mierda, ¡¿dónde está?"

Tanto Goku como Piccoro cerraron sus párpados, intentando localizar su ki. Y ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al sentirlo en el lugar que menos esperaban... a más de cinco kilómetros del lugar de batalla.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" -preguntó Piccolo confundido al sentir su ki escapando del lugar del combate.

"¿Por qué huye?" -preguntó Trunks también sin comprender la razón.

Goku frunció el ceño sin explicarse el por qué Majin Buu huía; decidido a no dejarlo escapar colocó sus dedos medio e índice en la sien para teletransportarse , pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo el ki de Majin Buu se desvaneció por completo.

"Rayos su ki desapareció..." -masculló con impotencia. "¿Pero por qué está escapando? No lo puedo entender" -preguntó Goku mirando al resto con la confusión reflejada en sus pupilas.

"Tal vez se dio cuenta que no tenía posibilidad de ganar" -sugirió Trunks como respuesta.

"No; no fue eso" -fue la contundente respuesta de Piccoro.

"¿Entonces?" -volvió a preguntar el de cabello violeta.

"No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, no huyó porque se sintiera derrotado. El combate estaba muy parejo y Majin Buu aún tenía energía para pelear.

"¿Entonces por qué escapó?" -preguntó esta vez Goku.

Piccoro se tomó el mentón pensativo.

"Es posible que traté de absorvernos. Si yo fuera él por esa razón escaparía, para intentar pillarnos desprevenidos y absorvernos"

"Pero ese monstruo puede destruir la Tierra entera en un santiamén... ¡no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo de vista! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible!" -exclamó Goku exaltado, preparándose para partir a toda velocidad.

"¡Espera Goku!" -gritó el namek llamando su atención. Eso es precisamente lo que él quiere, que nos separemos. Si nos divide su probabilidad de absorvernos a Trunks o a mí aumentará" -señaló Piccoro.

"Pero si no nos separamos Majin Buu es capaz de destruir el planeta entero" -refutó Goku.

"Si su objetivo fuera destruir el planeta ya lo hubiera hecho. Este Majin Buu es más inteligente y astuto que el del presente... y eso lo hace aún más peligroso"

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer entonces?" -preguntó Trunks con angustia.

"Rayos no quisiera decir esto pero tendremos que separarnos... pero no podemos andar solos, tendremos que andar en pareja. Trunks tú ve por tu padre al hospital, conociéndolo ya debe estar recuperado y listo para la acción, necesitaremos de su ayuda. Esta situación se está complicando más de lo esperado. Yo iré con Goku para encontrar a Majin Buu. Un ki de esa inmensidad no podrá mantenerlo oculto por más de unos minutos"

"¡Esperen!" -gritó el hijo de Bardock, alarmando a sus compañeros aún más.

Tanto Trunks como Piccoro miraron a Goku con caras interrogantes.

"¿Sienten lo que yo siento?"

¿A qué te ref..." -el namek no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta al percibir aquello a lo que justamente Goku se refería.

"Son dos ki de proporciones enormes que se acercan a gran velocidad" -señaló Goku.

"¿Pero de qué mierda trata esto...?" -preguntó Trunks tomando instintivamente su espada; luchar no era lo molesto, sino sentir la desconcertante incertidumbre de no saber que diablos pasaba.

"No lo sé... pero sea lo que sea... debemos estar preparados" -dijo el namek con un semblante que compartía abiertamente su preocupación.

Continuará.

* * *

vaya hasta me siento extraño publicando de nuevo xD espero que les haya gustado aunque este fue un capitulo de transicion mas que nada, las cosas en el proximo se complicaran aun mas (por si no estaban suficientemente complicadas ya xD) gracias a todos y en especial a Any que me recordo de este fic, chao ^^


	14. Capítulo 14: Lo correcto y lo incorrecto

**_Capítulo 14: Lo correcto y lo incorrecto._**

Los claros rayos lunares siguieron invadiendo la habitación, adentrándose como si también quisieran despertar al inquilino que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama, quien se encontraba en otro mundo totalmente ausente de este. ¿Pero qué podría soñar una persona que no tiene ningún recuerdo? Misterio absoluto, secreto que seguramente ni él mismo podría desvelar al despertar. De pronto, comenzó lentamente a escapar de los brazos de Morfeo y comenzar a vivir la realidad del mundo no onírico. Restregó sus ojos y procedió a estirar sus brazos, para luego llevar una mano a su boca para tapar un bostezo. Tras despertar completamente, miró hacia el lado de su cama, lugar donde debería estar su esposa Bulma. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa la científica no se encontraba allí, lo que provocó su extrañeza. Movió su mano para tantear el lugar en donde la cama aún permanecía ligeramente hundida, emulando la figura de la bella mujer, y por la reminiscencia de calor que aún podía sentir dedujo que Bulma se había levantado hace poco. ¿Pero por qué se habría levantado? La noche era profunda y ni siquiera había un atisbo de que el sol quisiera tomar el lugar de la luna. Dirigió su mirada al velador para saber la hora y el reloj le permitió ubicarse en el tiempo, mostrándole que eran exactamente las once y cuarenta ocho minutos. La medianoche recién se acercaba y resultaba extraño que su mujer se hubiese levantado. Sea cual fuere la razón, él tampoco podía quedarse en la cama sin saber donde había ido su esposa. Tras levantarse sintió una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido nunca, al menos desde que perdió su memoria. Una extraña inquietud lo acechó, como si su cuerpo le advirtiera de alguna manera que algo andaba mal. ¿Pero qué podría ser? Trató de imaginar la causa pero su intento fue completamente en vano, sin memoria nada podría recordar, sólo lo que había pasado desde que despertó en ese hospital y contempló a aquella mujer que afirmó ser su esposa. "Es extraño sentir esto" pensó para sí el saiya, que no podía explicarse porque sentía una sensación tan extraña, como si algo anduviera mal o hubiera hecho algo que no debía hacer.

"Deben ser tonterías mías por causa de esta puta amnesia" -se dijo a sí mismo. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar y recorrer las habitaciones para encontrar a Bulma.

* * *

Entretanto, la científica se dirigía a la clínica en su aeronave sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera sintió pasar el tiempo, pues prácticamente al llegar a la clínica ni se dio cuenta que había manejado. Como correspondía a la medianoche, la clínica se veía mucho más tranquila, sin todo el ajetreo del trabajo diario. Sólo esperaba que le dejaran ver a su nieta pero sabía que esta hora no eran permitidas las visitas, aunque tenía la confianza que usando su simpatía no tendría problemas en convencer a quien estuviera a cargo. Y efectivamente fue así, tras un par de minutos hablando con el encargado éste le dio el permiso que ella necesitaba. Se adentró caminando por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de bebés recien nacidos. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la doctora Videl allí, afirmada en una ventana que tenía abierta, sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna acariciar su rostro. Resultaba extraño encontrarla allí en esa soledad y en plena oscuridad, teniendo sólo por compañía a la hermosa luna. Bulma, como la mujer impulsiva que es, ni siquiera pensó en si podría incomodarla, se acercó decidida a saciar su propia curiosidad. Era casi como si pudiera sentir su aura y algo le decía que ella se encontraba triste por alguna razón. Caminó hacia ella y al parecer Videl estaba tan absorta con sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió el andar de la científica.

"Hola doctora Videl" -la saludó, sobresaltándola sin querer.

Videl dio un respingo al sentir su voz, e inmeditamente trató de ocultarle su rostro y llevo su mano derecha hacia sus ojos, restregándose suavemente, sin darle la cara a Bulma.

No era necesario ser una científica para saber que Videl estaba llorando, y que dio vuelta su rostro porque no quería que nadie la viera así.

"Hola" -saludó la doctora en un tono que pretendía sonar de lo más normal.

"Perdona si te incomodé, no fue esa mi intención" -se excusó la mujer de Vegeta, sabiendo que su impulsividad la había llevado a ser indiscreta.

"No se preocupe" -le respondió Videl todavía sin darle la cara.

"No quiero parecer entrometida, bueno sé que lo soy un poco, pero en serio si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo conmigo"

"¿Desahogarme?" -preguntó Videl haciéndose la desentendida.

"Vamos, no tienes porque ocultarme que estabas llorando. Si te sientes mal eso es lo mejor para desahogarse y no es bueno que por orgullo intentes disimular lo que realmente sientes"

"¿Tan evidente es que estaba llorando?" -le preguntó la joven dándole por fin la cara.

"No, pero a mi edad uno se da cuenta más fácil de ciertas cosas" -le sonrió Bulma. "Tu soledad, la oscuridad que hay aquí y la manera en que te volteaste para que no te viera la cara... no hay que ser una genia para ver que estabas llorando en soledad"

Videl dio un suspiro. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

"Sabes..." -prosiguió Bulma, afirmándose en la ventana también- yo también me siento triste, pero porque cometí un error y ahora no sé como remediarlo. Más que triste me siento culpable" -le explicó a su interlocutora, que enseguida arqueó una ceja con atención.

"¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Videl, sin notar que era ahora ella la que estaba siendo indiscreta.

"Uf es una historia muy larga, pero sabes, sea lo que sea que te pase a ti, si te desahogas te sentirás mejor. No es bueno comerse el dolor sola"

"Lo sé" -le respondió Videl volviendo a fijar su mirada en la luna nuevamente. "Pero a veces, justo en el momento en que lo necesitas, no tienes a nadie con quien desahogarte" -afirmó con un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Por eso miras la luna verdad? Ella es tu compañía en la soledad" -dijo la mujer de cabellos verde azulados.

Videl movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

"Puede sonar raro, pero cuando me siento triste miro la luna y me da tranquilidad... es como si me inundara de paz" -le explicó la doctora.

"Pues yo justamente hacía lo mismo hace poco, en mi casa... la gente está tan ocupada y sumida en sus propios problemas y deberes que a veces no se da el tiempo de apreciar algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan reconfortante como apreciar la belleza de la luna, o disfrutar de la naturaleza en una noche tan preciosa como esta"

"Pues parece que somos las dos raras" -bromeó Videl con un poco más de ánimo.

"Puede ser, pero me encanta ser así" -le respondió Bulma con una sonrisa también.

Un relajante silencio se hizo entre las dos por un rato, dejándose llevar por la hermosura de la luna que contemplaban. Bulma había decidido compartir el silencio con Videl, apoyándola sólo con su compañía sin mediar más palabras. Pensó que si Videl quisiera contarle su problema lo haría por que le nacía, por que la joven realmente quería hablar acerca de lo que le pasaba y no porque ella estuviera preguntándole e incomodándola con su indiscreción. Y justamente tras el silencio de algunos minutos, la doctora le habló.

"Estaba llorando por algo que no pudo ser" -soltó de repente Videl, sorprendiendo a Bulma.

"No siempre podemos tener lo que queremos..." -respondió Bulma tras unos segundos, recordando a Vegeta.

"Lo sé... creeme lo que sé... pero no entiendo por que la vida tiene que ser tan injusta, en serio que no lo entiendo" -reclamó Videl, como si le reclamara a la vida misma.

Bulma se sobrecogió, eso ella lo había pensado tantas veces, pero tantas que parecerían infinitas. La vida había sido tan injusta, quitándole a su esposo y amigos y haciendo del mundo un infierno con esos malditos androides. Y ahora mismo la seguía castigando, dándole a Vegeta pero a la vez quitándoselo. Un Vegeta que ni siquiera recordaba quien era, y que en el fondo tampoco le pertenecía por más ilusiones que se hiciera, porque le pertenecía a su gemela del presente. Incluso a pesar de la felicidad que sintió haciendo el amor con él, no podía disfrutarlo a causa de la culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo ahora. Sí, la vida era injusta, no había duda de ello. Sin embargo, también recordó que la vida también le dio a un hijo al que quería con toda su alma y a una nieta preciosa que se encontraba en la misma clínica. Así mismo, le había dado la posibilidad de ver una vez más a sus amigos y para bien o para mal, también a Vegeta. Una caprichosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"La vida te puede golpear muchas veces y herir hasta lo más profundo de tu alma, pero sabes... vale la pena vivirla. Con todos los dolores, con todos los sufrimientos que tiene, siempre hay algo porque luchar, algo por que vivir... y está en nosotros saber salir adelante y levantarse una y otra vez por más veces que nos caigamos. A fin de cuentas de eso se trata la vida, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo sabríamos cuando somos felices sino conocieramos el dolor? Así como la vida te quita también te da, sólo hay que saber aprender a ser feliz y disfrutar esos momentos al máximo... la vida es una lucha constante para alcanzar la felicidad"

Videl volteó su mirada para ver fijamente los ojos de Bulma, pensando en sus palabras. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero a veces levantarse de los golpes costaba más de lo que uno pudiera pensar. Pero por su propio bien ella también tendría que levantarse. Tendría que luchar para recuperarse del dolor de su alma. Sí, tendría que luchar.

"Vivir es luchar" -afirmó Videl, reflexionando sus ultimos pensamientos.

"Y luchar es vivir" -agregó enseguida Bulma. "Eso habría dicho mi esposo, porque le encantan las peleas" -rió comparando a Vegeta con un niño malcriado. "Para él luchar es sentirse vivo"

"Comprendo, cada uno tiene sus propios motivos en la vida para lograr su felicidad" -asintió Videl.

"Pero ahora Vegeta ni siquiera puede recordar quien es" -dijo Bulma tras un lastimoso suspiro.

"Hay que tener fe en que su mente sanará"

"Sí" -consintió Bulma.

Nuevamente sus miradas se enfocaron en la luna.

"¿Y porque dices que llorabas por algo que no pudo ser?" -se animó a preguntar la mayor.

"Porque no pude estar con el hombre que amaba... tenía la esperanza de verlo algun día, pero la vida se encargó de arrebatarme la única ilusión que tenía... ahora sé que está muerto" -sus ojos reflejaron el intenso dolor de tener que pronunciar esas palabras.

Bulma quedo para adentro con la confesión de Videl, era una historia parecida a la que tuvo que vivir ella, aunque al menos ella sí pudo estar con su Vegeta y fruto de ello nació Trunks, la única razón por la que luchó incansablemente tratando de cambiar el cruel destino que habían impuesto los androides.

"Lo siento mucho" -atinó a decir Bulma, comprendiendo el dolor que sentía Videl.

"¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con mi vida? Estaba viviendo y alimentando una esperanza que era falsa... creer que podría encontrarlo y vivir mi amor con él... pero ahora ya no tengo nada, ni siquiera una falsa esperanza de la cual aferrarme" -la doctora cerró sus puños con impotencia y dolor.

"Lo lamento de verdad... a veces sólo nos toca rehacer nuestras vidas, aunque tengamos que reconstruirnos a pedazos" -meditó Bulma sus palabras bajando su mirada ensimismada.

"Si tan sólo hubiera podido agradecerle el haberme salvado la vida..."

"¿Te salvo la vida y nunca más lo pudiste volver a ver?" -preguntó la mayor sorprendida.

"Sí, ni siquiera le pude dar las gracias" -suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, aprisionando sus lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

"Vaya, que triste. Con razón te dejo marcada para siempre" -dijo la científica contagiándose con su dolor.

"Lo peor es que sólo le pude preguntar su nombre y ni siquiera atiné a decirle el mío. Me arrepentiré toda mi vida de ello"

"Lo siento mucho de verdad"

"Aunque este muerto jamás podré olvidarlo. No sabes cuan agradecida estoy de él. Sólo espero que si de verdad existe el otro mundo pueda reencontrarme con él cuando yo también muera"

Bulma la compadeció. Recién se venían conociendo pero su situación era parecida y ambas se parecían mucho en su forma de pensar. Cuando su Vegeta murió ella también tenía la esperanza de poder ver a su amado cuando también dejara este mundo.

"En fin, lo único que me queda es honrar su memoria y estarle agradecida eternamente por haberme salvado..." -alzó su mirada hacia el cielo y habló como si Gohan en el otro mundo pudiera escucharla- "Jamás te olvidaré, Gohan" -fueron sus emocionadas palabras.

Los ojos de Bulma saltaron al escuchar ese nombre, dejándola perpleja... y no era para menos... ¡o sea que el hombre al que se refería era Gohan! ... Increíble, no podía salir de su sorpresa, que fue tanta que incluso le costó hilvanar ideas. Gohan... cuanto lo llegó a querer también, si prácticamente fue un hermano y un padre para su Trunks. Pero que chico era el mundo... la doctora que atendió el parto de su nieta resultó estar enamorada de Gohan, a quien ella conoció desde que era un niño.

Videl notó que la cara de Bulma se había puesto más pálida y sus ojos declaraban su sorpresa. Aquello y su mutismo tan largo y repentino la llevaron a preguntarle que le pasaba.

"Es que..." -detuvó Bulma su hablar al seguir impactada- "Yo conocí a Gohan" -le dijo tras varios segundos.

"¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?" -exclamó Videl sacudiéndola por la emoción.

"Sí" -atinó a decir Bulma, sin más.

Los ojos de Videl recobraron vitalidad, dejando fluir la sensación de felicidad que tenía en su interior.

"No puedo creerlo... por favor, se lo ruego, cuénteme de su vida, que paso con él, todo. Muero por saber como era, que lo motivaba, que creía. De verdad me ayudaría tanto a sentirme mejor y no sentir esta impotencia horrible de no haberlo podido conocer a fondo"

"Entonces tu eras esa chica de la que Gohan me habló una vez..." -musitó Bulma aún anonadada por las coincidencias que deparaba la vida.

"¿Cómo?" -indagó Videl dejando su boca abierta despues de la pregunta, debido a la enorme sorpresa.

"Sí, entonces tú eres esa chica" -afirmó Bulma con total seguridad. "Gohan mencionó un par de veces a una chica que jamás olvidaría, de cabello azabache corto y ojos azulados que salvó de los androides. Una chica que lo impresionó por su belleza y su forma tan profunda de mirar. Gohan no solía hablar de su vida privada casi nunca, pero si una vez me contó que había encontrado a una chica con la que había sentido una química muy especial y que cuando acabara con los androides la buscaría. No sabía cómo pero te encontraría, y también se arrepintió de no haberte preguntado tu nombre. Con el peligro y la prisa que llevaba no alcanzó a preguntártelo..."

Lágrimas surcaron nuevamente el rostro de Videl, liberando toda su angustia contenida. Un dolor que llevaba contenido hacía muchos años. Entonces él si pensó en ella también... entonces él también la recordó. ¡Para Gohan ella también fue especial! Que desgracia haberlo perdido pero ya nada podria cambiar aquello. Por lo menos sintió el consuelo de por fin sacarse esa maldita duda, que parecía ser infinita, de que si ella significo algo para él como él si significo para ella. Al menos ya no tendría que vivir más con esa incertidumbre y sin aguantar más sus lágrimas escaparon, liberando su alma de aquel dolor que había sentido hacía años.

Bulma la acogió dándole un cariñoso abrazo, desatando todo su instinto maternal en él. Sonrió para sus adentros; había venido para desahogarse y se encontró con la doctora, a quien apenas conocía. Y resultaba que en vez de sentirse aliviada desahogándose, se sintió mejor consolando a Videl y despejando su tristeza. Las sorpresas de la vida y todos los caminos que ofrecía resultaban ser de lo más curiosos. Nuevamente sonrió.

"Videl, yo estaría feliz de contarte cosas sobre Gohan, tuve la suerte de conocerlo muy bien"

Y así, con la emoción de la joven brotando por todos sus poros, comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el sitio donde la lucha contra Majin Buu se había llevado acabo, los Z se concentraban en percibir las dos presencias que volaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Su velocidad de desplazamiento era increíble, así que de ningún modo podría tratarse de terrícolas. Además sus ki eran impresionantes también, casi al nivel de un super saiyajin dos.

"¿Pero qué significa esto?" -miró Trunks a Piccoro ansiando una respuesta con su mirada.

"No lo sé, pero concéntrense en esos ki y no siento maldad en ellos" -aseguró el más serio del grupo.

"Tienes razón" -lo apoyó Goku.

"Es más, esos dos ki me resultan extrañamente familiares..." -comentó el namek.

"Yo igual... es como si a esos tipos ya los hubieramos conocido antes" -agregó el saiyajin puro.

"Lo importante no es eso -interrumpió el joven de la espada con semblante aún más preocupado- sino que el ki de Majin Buu antes de desaparecer se dirigía justo hacia ese lugar" -señaló con su índice el horizonte.

El namek y el saiyajin quedaron sin habla al escuchar el comentario del muchacho de cabello lila.

"Si esos dos ki no poseían maldad... y eran poderosos... ¡Majin Buu fue hacia ese lugar para absorverlos!" -gritó Trunks reafirmando su idea completamente alarmado.

"¡No puede ser!" -exclamó Goku, comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que significaban las palabras del joven.

Si Majin Buu absorvía a esos tipos que poseían tal nivel de energía, el poder del monstruo aumentaría mucho más... tanto que probablemente ni los tres juntos podrían detenerlo.

"Tranquilos" -llamó a la calma Piccoro. "Con la teletransportación podemos llegar en tan sólo unos segundos con esas dos presencias, antes de que lo haga Majin Buu" -afirmó con plena seguridad.

"Es cierto, tienes razón" -dijo Goku con una sonrisa admirando la astucia y sagacidad de su amigo namek. Incluso con el peligro encima, él seguía sin perder el control de la situación.

"¿Pero quienes serán esos sujetos?" -preguntó Trunks lleno de curiosidad.

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" -señaló Piccoro.

"Sí" -contestaron tanto Goku como Trunks.

Acto seguido, el saiyajin de pelo alborotado se preparó para teletransportar a todos junto a aquellas dos singulares presencias.

* * *

Atravesando el extenso cielo y a una enorme velocidad, dos sujetos muy diferentes el uno del otro volaban hacia donde habían sentido el ki de Goku y Majin Buu. Ambos usaban vestimentas muy parecidas y bastante extrañas, al menos desde el punto de vista de la moda humana rigente. El más pequeño poseía cabello al mismo estilo de los punk, de color blanco y parecía muy joven, viéndolo desde la óptica humana. También tenía largas orejas puntiagudas, de las cuales pendían dos aros dorados. Además, un mechón de pelo se mecía rebeldemente por su frente. El más alto era mucho más robusto, de largas orejas puntiagudas al igual que su acompañante y con un cabello largo y blanco que dejaba caer por su espalda; al juzgarlo físicamente, numerosas arrugas en su frente delataban que era de mayor edad que el más pequeño. A ambos la preocupación también los invadió al sentir desaparecer el ki de Majin Buu.

"Prepárate, el ki de Majin Buu desapareció..." -le advirtió el más pequeño al otro sujeto, que casi lo triplicaba en altura.

"Tal vez la persona que estaba luchando contra él lo acabo" -sugirió el sujeto grandote.

"¿Tú crees que exista alguien en el universo capaz de acabar con Majin Buu?" -preguntó el pequeño quitándole el piso al argumento de su compañero.

"No; sería imposible concebir a alguien con tanto poder" -aceptó su error sin chistar.

"Cómo sea, quien quiera que sea el que luchaba contra él tiene un poder inmenso realmente. Mucho más que el que nosotros mismos poseemos" -señaló con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

"Pero eso es imposible..." -protestó el grandote sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Tú mismo sentiste ese ki y aún ahora que estamos cerca sigue estable. Eso significa que no fue un error debido a la distancia. Realmente es un sujeto extremadamente poderoso" -concluyó el más pequeño.

"Tiene razón" -lo apoyó finalmente. "Por lo menos no es un ki maligno en lo más mínimo" -acotó con seguridad.

"Sí, eso me tranquiliza. Debemos ir con él para que nos ayude a destruir a Majin Buu"

"Rayos, si tan sólo hubieramos llegado antes hubieramos podido alertarlos de la situación" -se lamentó el mayor.

"Que Majin Buu apareciera tan pronto estaba fuera de todo pronóstico. Simplemente no pudimos ir contra el destino" -afirmó él sabiendo que nada sacarían con lamentarse.

No hacía mas de unos segundos que ambos sujetos habían terminado de hablar cuando los Z aparecieron de la nada en frente de ellos, obligándoles a detener el vuelo abruptamente.

Goku y Piccoro lanzaron sus miradas inquisitivamente hacia el frente para ver a los dos enigmáticos sujetos dueños de los ki que habían sentido. Y ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a quienes se encontraban justo por delante. Trunks no quedo sorprendido, pero si muy extrañado puesto que jamás los había visto.

"Así que nos conocen..." -dijo el sujeto más pequeño, sorprendiéndose también.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -preguntó Goku asombrado.

"No se te olvide que él tiene la capacidad de leer la mente" -le respondió Piccolo.

"Ah, jeje, se me había olvidado ese detalle. ¡Pues bueno, que tal, como has estado Kaioshin! Me alegro de verte de nuevo" -le saludó Goku con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Pero como tienes el atrevimiento de tratar a un ser supremo con tanta confianza?" -protestó el mayor con evidente molestia.

"Kibito, tú no cambias verdad" -sonrió Goku divertido con su protesta.

Ambos eran idénticos a los del presente y tal como ellos, habían llegado a la Tierra pretendiendo detener a Babidi y el resurgimiento del terrible demonio llamado Majin Buu. Sin embargo, en este futuro no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quien era Goku, pues en este tiempo había muerto hacía ya muchos años. Además, lamentablemente para sus propósitos el malvado Babidi había logrado despertar al demonio rosa antes de lo que ellos mismos hubieran podido imaginar. Tras darse explicaciones unos a otros sobre los acontecimientos y la situación actual, decidieron buscar a Majin Buu y cuando lo encontraran alertar de su presencia comunicándose con Kaioshin usando la telepatía, o en caso contrario, si Kaioshin lo encontraba antes, él se comunicaría con el resto utilizando el mismo medio. Tras las explicaciones y decisiones correspondientes se prepararon todos a partir, aunque Piccolo aún tenía algo que decir.

"Trunks tú ve por tu padre, no sé porque aún no esta acá pero lo necesitamos lo más rapidamente posible" -argumentó el namek.

"Rayos, pero yo también quisiera ayudar a encontrar a Majin Buu" -se lamentó el más joven de todos los allí presentes.

"Lo sé, Trunks. Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que necesitamos a Vegeta ahora más que nunca" -le señaló Piccolo.

"Lo entiendo" -soltó Trunks resignado, sin poner en duda que el namek estaba en lo correcto.

Así, el joven de la espada, sin perder tiempo partió a toda velocidad hacia la clínica Satán donde debía estar aún su padre.

"Nosotros debemos encontrar a Majin Buu lo antes posible. Ese monstruo es impredecible, no podemos confiarnos en que no destruirá este planeta... si le da la gana podría hacerlo en muy poco tiempo" -advirtió el supremo Kaioshin con el miedo de que ello ocurriese reflejado en su mirada.

"No lo hará" -dijo Goku con total seguridad, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" -cuestionó Kibito.

"Porque Buu ama las peleas igual que yo. Si se retiró de la lucha para absorver a alguien... significa que sólo quiere volver a pelear conmigo, pero esta vez para patearme el trasero y demostrarme en mi cara que es el mejor" -señaló Goku con emoción. Pero sabía que no podía permitir que el monstruo absorviera a alguien más porque la situación escaparía completamente de sus manos.

"Entiendo su pensamiento Goku pero debe recordar que Majin Buu no es un guerrero, es un animal" -corrigió el joven dios.

Goku quedó pensativo con las ultimas palabras que escucho.

"Sea como sea no debemos perder tiempo" -interrumpió Piccolo. "Tendremos que buscarlo los cuatro sin separarnos"

"Así demoraremos demasiado" -señaló Kaioshin. "En pareja podremos cuidarnos la espalda uno con otro y no permitir que ese monstruo nos absorva" -indicó.

"¿Pero podrán cuidarse bien los dos?" -preguntó Goku dudoso mirando a Kibito y a Kaioshin.

"No nos subestimes Goku" -le reclamó Kibito enojado por la afrenta.

"Tranquilo Goku, nosotros conocemos a Majin Buu desde mucho antes que ustedes y sabemos el alcance de su poder. No permitiremos que su poder aumente aún más" -la seguridad de sus palabras se reflejó en todo su semblante.

"De acuerdo" -consintió Goku convencido. "No demoremos más y empezemos la búsqueda. ¡Buena suerte!"

Así, Goku partió con Piccolo mientras Kaioshin partió en dirección opuesta junto a Kibito.

* * *

Videl había podido desahogarse y por fin liberarse de ese enorme peso que cargaba en su alma, torturándola hacia ya varios años. Bulma había sido muy gentil con ella, siendo que apenas se conocían, pero tampoco podía olvidar que ella también tenía un problema. Era hora de devolverle la mano, o por lo menos intentarlo.

"Bulma no quiero ser indiscreta, pero me gustaría retribuirle por la ayuda que me ha dado. De verdad que ahora me siento mucho mejor, pero también me gustaría poder ayudarla, si es que me quiere dejar hacerlo" -sus sinceros ojos se clavaron en su acompañante.

"Bueno tú has sido muy sincera conmigo, y te agradezco la confianza que has tenido en mí, pero lo mío es una historia muy larga y complicada" -intentó excusarse.

Videl sonrió.

"No se preocupe por eso, tengo toda la noche. Aunque entenderé si es que no quiere hablar de ello" -asintió con comprensión. No a todas las personas les agradaba compartir sus problemas.

"No, está bien. Tú confiaste en mí y lo mínimo es que yo también lo haga" -correspondió convencida.

De este modo, la científica comenzó a confesarse con Videl, detallándole el problema que tenía aunque ocultando otras cosas por ser demasiado confusas o privadas. La chica de ojos azules escuchaba atentamente y estaba absolutamente absorta con el problema de Bulma. Era como si alguien se tuviera que debatir entre dos gemelas idénticas, tanto en físico como personalidad. Sin duda, la situación que debía enfrentar Vegeta era muy complicada. Finalmente, Bulma terminó de relatar su historia y Videl había quedado pasmada. Todo era demasiado enmarañado.

Se quedo pensativa varios segundos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Bulma la contemplaba sin ninguna sorpresa, pues sabía que cualquiera que escuchara un problema así quedaría igual de sorprendido. Lo cierto es que todo era complicadísimo. Tras cavilar muchas cosas, por fin Videl se decidió a hablar, terminando por fin con la incertidumbre de Bulma respecto a que le diría. Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo, para Bulma se había hecho eterno.

"Sabe, yo no veo porque tendría que sentirse tan culpable si sólo está luchando por el hombre que ama. Sí, cometió un error, pero todos los cometemos. El gran error que veo es que no le ha dicho la verdad y que se aprovecho de su amnesia. Sí, fue algo bien feo pero no queda más que afrontarlo... ahora tiene que contarle toda la verdad porque eso es lo mejor... el amor no puede estar basado en un engaño..."

La mirada de Bulma demostró su tristeza tras escuchar las últimas palabras pero sabía que era la pura verdad, Videl tenía toda la razón.

"Pero pregúntese... -continuó ella- pregúntese a usted misma... ¿sentiría el mismo de sentimiento de culpa si Vegeta no padeciera de amnesia?" -la conminó a hacer un debate mental.

Bulma aceptó y reflexionó la pregunta de la doctora varios segundos.

"Definitivamente no me sentiría tan culpable como me siento ahora, pero de todas maneras sigue siendo incorrecto"

"¿Incorrecto para quien? ¿Para usted o para la sociedad?" -cuestionó enseguida.

"Pues... para mí, es como si le estuviera quitando el esposo a quien realmente le pertenece"

"Sabe, rara vez la vida da una segunda oportunidad de esta magnitud. ¿Por qué en vez de preocuparse si es correcto o incorrecto, sólo hace lo que realmente siente? La mejor manera de vivir la vida no es reprimirse, sino vivir y hacer lo que uno realmente quiere hacer. Dése cuenta que si se sigue reprimiendo, ¿qué es lo que va a ganar finalmente? ¿Ha pensado en qué pasara si es que Vegeta se va?"

Los ojos de Bulma saltaron con preocupación... lo cierto es que no había pensado en que sucedería cuando el príncipe regresara a su tiempo. Y un dolor intenso conquistó su pecho sólo al pensar en aquello.

"¿Ha pensado que cuando se vaya jamás volverá a verlo y que nunca más tendrá una oportunidad así?" -prosiguió la doctora. "¿Cómo cree que se va a sentir cuando se vaya y se dé cuenta que no lucho por él sólo por hacer lo correcto. Lo verdaderamente correcto es hacer lo que su corazón le dice" -afirmó ella con total seguridad.

"Pero... es que no puedo ilusionarme en vano, él no es mío ni jamás lo será... le pertenece a alguien más..."

"Él es quien tiene que decidir eso, no usted" -sentenció Videl.

"Pero..." -intentó discutir ella, pero las palabras de Videl fueron tan determinantes que nada vino a su mente.

"Él es quien tiene la decisión sobre con quien quedarse. Y si realmente lo ama debería luchar por él... al menos eso es lo que yo haría"

"Él es quien tiene la decisión..." -repitió Bulma como autómata, absorta reflexionando el consejo de Videl.

"De verdad no se sienta culpable porque no debe ser así. Usted sólo está luchando por el hombre que ama y eso no tiene nada de malo" -reafirmó una vez más con la seguridad desbordando por todo su semblante.

"Pero es como si el fin justificara los medios" -intentó protestar Bulma nuevamente.

"A veces para lograr la paz tenemos que hacer la guerra... y a veces para lograr el amor tenemos que luchar por él sin importar el resto, sino pensar en lo que realmente una quiere"

Bulma se quedo completamente callada... ¡pero que enredo! Mil ideas se venían a su mente pensado en lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Tenía claro que había cometido un error. Aprovecharse de su amnesia fue bajo y ruin, ¿pero luchar por él también lo era? ¿Luchar por amor también es bajo? Ni siquiera conocía a la otra Bulma, ni siquiera era su amiga. No le debía ninguna lealtad. ¿Por qué tendría que reprimirse entonces por alguien que ni siquiera conocía y que en el fondo era ella misma?

"Tienes razón, Videl. He sido una tonta. Cuando tenga la oportunidad le diré toda la verdad a Vegeta y espero que pueda perdonarme. Pero voy a luchar por él con todas mis fuerzas, porque después me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haberlo hecho. Tienes razón, me la jugaré por él y él tendra la decisión final. Y si vuelve a su tiempo, al menos podre estar satisfecha de que luche y dí todo por el hombre que amo"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción nació en el rostro de Videl.

"De verdad le deseo toda la suerte del mundo, señora Bulma" -le extendió su mano con afectuoso cariño.

"Gracias... ¡pero no me digas señora que no soy tan vieja!" -protestó ella mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Jaja, ¡perdón!"

Las dos ríeron de buena gana.

* * *

Vegeta había buscado en toda la casa a su mujer, pero no logró encontrarla. Extrañado por la situación, aunque sin llegar a preocuparse todavía, sintió algo sumamente extraño que le llamo la atención. Era como si su cuerpo le avisara de alguna manera que su esposa estaba en otro lugar, como si pudiera sentir su energía y saber donde se encontraba exactamente. Frunció el ceño confundido por la particular sensación. Dudo en si seguir aquella energía o desistir pensando en que eran imaginaciones suyas. No tuvo que pensar mucho, solamente bastaron unos segundos para decidir seguir su instinto. De esta forma, salió hacia el patio de la Corporación Cápsula con la resolución de dirigirse hacia donde podía sentir la energía de su mujer.

Aprovechando la cálida noche y las calles despejadas debido a la medianoche decidió correr para ejercitarse y que el camino no se hiciera tan largo, pero apenas comenzó a correr chocó inevitablemente contra un semáforo, sin explicación alguna.

"Mierda, pero como rayos apareció esto de la nada" -reclamó iracundo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Aunque al fijar su mirada hacia atrás vió que la calle en que estaba ahora era totalmente a la que se encontraba hacía tan sólo un momento. Completamente extrañado por ello, decidió correr nuevamente y notó que su velocidad era sorprendente.

"Hay muchas cosas que me quedan por descubrir todavia" -se dijo a sí mismo, sin imaginar que una sorpresa mucho mayor lo aguardaba, de parte de su propia 'esposa'.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la presencia de Bulma.

Gracias a su rapidez tras un par de minutos llegó a la clínica siguiendo la energía de su esposa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y frunció el ceño intentando deducir porque Bulma había regresado a la clínica donde él había estado. A pesar de su amnesia en su memoria estaba claramente el lugar en que había despertado, pues no podía recordar nada más antes de eso. ¿Pero por qué Bulma estaría en ese lugar a estas horas? ¿Tal vez quería hablar con la doctora sobre su salud? Sea como fuere definitivamente no iba a quedarse con la duda y prosiguió su camino entrando a la clínica. Tras decirle al encargado de manera poco amable que venía por Bulma avanzó adentrándose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Podía sentir la energía de su mujer cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente la pudo divisar tan solo a unos metros de él. Con ella estaba la matasanos que lo había atendido, así que supuso inmediatamente que se encontraban hablando sobre su amnesia. Avanzó con paso firme, como él que solía llevar siempre, hasta que Bulma lo vió y era como si al verle hubiera visto un fantasma. El príncipe frunció su ceño.

"Ve... Vegeta" -tartamudeó la científica al verlo.

"¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué te levantaste de la cama?" -preguntó él yendo directo al grano y sin siquiera saludar a Videl.

La chica de ojos azules intuyó que este era el momento preciso para que Bulma le dijera toda la verdad y decidió retirarse del lugar, no sin antes darle una muestra de apoyo a Bulma.

"Bueno yo me voy, ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar así que los dejo. Le deseo mucha suerte Bulma, y en serio, muchas gracias por todo" -apretó sus manos contra las suyas con cariño fraternal y se retiró del lugar.

Vegeta la miró alejarse mientras su sexto sentido le decía que algo más estaba sucediendo.

Bulma dio un profundo suspiro. Estaba tan resuelta a contarle toda la verdad a Vegeta hacía tan sólo unos momentos, pero al verlo toda la seguridad que desprendía se desvaneció de un instante a otro. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que ella misma esperaba... pero pasara lo que pasara eso era lo correcto, Vegeta debía saber toda la verdad y ella debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabía que esto iba a ser doloroso para ella, pero no podía cargar más con su mentira, ella no era su verdadera esposa y Vegeta debía saberlo. Aún así, sucediese lo que sucediese, no iba a desistir en luchar por él, ahora estaba mas decidida que nunca a dar la batalla por él.

"Vegeta..." -se decidió por fin a hablar mientras se le apretaba el corazón.

"¿Qué pasa mujer?" -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte" -dijo tras un largo suspiro. Esto era mas difícil de lo que ella misma pensaba, las palabras no querían salir de su boca como si quisieran refugiarse del dolor que iban a provocar. Hace un momento pensar en contarle toda la verdad era sumamente fácil, pero tenerlo al frente y el dolor que iba a sentir con la reacción de Vegeta era algo totalmente distinto. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, fuese cual fuese su reacción estaba preparada para todo y para soportar aquel dolor, que además ella merecía como castigo por haberlo engañado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño intranquilo. Algo andaba mal, sólo con verle la cara a Bulma bastaba para dar cuenta de ello. Su cara estaba descompensada, como si tuviera que decir algo muy difícil.

"¿Qué tienes que decirme?" -inquirió él ya preocupado.

"Yo..." -tambaleó su voz- "yo no soy..."

"¡Padre!" -se sintió un grito retumbar en el pasillo.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta dirigieron sus miradas a Trunks, quien venía corriendo y se detuvo frente a ellos para retomar aliento. El nerviosismo y la adrenalina brotaban por todos sus poros.

"Padre, te necesitamos urgente, Majin Buu escapó y es demasiado peligroso. Piccolo dijo que lo más probable es que trate de absorvernos"

A pesar de la imperiosa necesidad de una respuesta rápida, Trunks obtuvo todo lo contrario. Vegeta permaneció en silencio, observándolo con la contrariedad reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Padre?" -volvió a llamar Trunks como para despertarlo de lo que estuviera pensando.

"Me dijiste padre..." -dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirarlo con una mirada de absoluta sorpresa.

Ahora fue Trunks el que lo miró completamente confundido. La mano de Bulma se dejó caer en su hombro tras unos segundos.

"Trunks... Vegeta tiene amnesia... no recuerda nada" -le dijo sin ningún preámbulo.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente por la enorme sorpresa. Su cuerpo y su mente no podían evadir la conmoción que estaba sintiendo. Bulma se había equivocado al no prepararlo para la noticia que quería darle, porque Trunks realmente pareció shockeado con lo de la amnesia.

Bulma comprendió que se había equivocado al decirle de esa manera la noticia sin siquiera prepararlo, pero cuando Trunks interrumpió lo que tenía que confesarle a Vegeta, una secreta alegría se apoderó de su corazón, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. De todas maneras le diría la verdad a su esposo a como diera lugar, sólo necesitaba que se diese el momento adecuado, que obviamente no era éste.

"Así que tú eres mi hijo..." -musitó Vegeta con una sensación muy difícil de describir.

Era como si muchos pensamientos se hubiesen mezclado en una amalgama de emociones. Y no era para menos... conocer a tú hijo de esta forma resultaba una experiencia muy fuerte. Jamás lo había visto en toda su vida, pero resultaba que ese muchacho era su hijo. ¿Cómo afrontar una situación así? ¿Cómo descifrar la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Fue un golpe fuerte, incluso para alguien frío como él, conocer a su hijo y no poder ni siquiera recordarlo.

El ambiente se enmudeció completamente. Padre e hijo se contemplaban totalmente confusos aunque por distintas razones. El muchacho no podía asimilar que su padre no pudiera recordarlo y peor aún, que tuviera amnesia justo en el momento en que lo necesitaban más que nunca. Majin Buu acechaba y esta vez se necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible para lograr detenerlo.

Bulma sintió dolor al verlos a ambos. Dolor por Trunks debido a ver a su padre con amnesia y también por Vegeta por no recordar a su hijo. Ciertamente era una situación muy difícil para ambos.

"No soy capaz de recordar a mi propio hijo" -maldijo Vegeta tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo el dolor de la maldita amnesia.

Trunks salió por fin de su estado cataléptico, reaccionando ante las palabras de Vegeta y su muestra evidente de un dolor explícito en ellas. Sin embargo, no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir. Era como si su mente hubiese quedado en blanco. Su silencio permaneció varios segundos más hasta que Bulma finalmente habló.

"Hijo, ya tendrás tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando, pero ahora tienes que decirme que está pasando. Venías corriendo con una cara muy preocupada" -le recordó su madre con agitado nerviosismo.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Trunks, recordando la razón que lo había llevado hasta allí. Pero si su padre padecía amnesia, ¿qué podría hacer?

"Padre" -lo llamó Trunks. "¿Tampoco recuerdas como luchar?"

El saiyajin siguió tomando su cabeza en señal de dolor; un punzante sufrimiento podía sentir recorriendo su cerebro.

Al no recibir respuesta Trunks dirigió su mirada a su madre, lamentando profundamente el estado de su padre.

"Mamá, tendré que regresar. El planeta entero corre peligro. Majin Buu escapó de la lucha que sostenía con Goku pero no sabemos que es lo que pretende ni cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones. Piccolo supuso que quiere tratar de absorvernos pero nada es seguro. Tengo que volver a ayudarlos en esto -le explicó posando sus brazos en sus hombros y dándole una mirada directa continuó- Por favor cuida de mi padre e intenta hacerle recordar que él es un gran peleador y la forma en que puede transformarse en un super saiyajin"

Vegeta se sintió como un completo inútil. Y cuanto detestaba tener esa maldita sensación.

"Espera" -llamó la atención de Trunks, quien estaba apunto de partir. "Dime enseguida, en pocas palabras, quien soy yo" -le ordenó el príncipe con voz potente.

El muchacho quedo sorprendido con su petición.

"¿Por qué?" -atinó a formular la primera pregunta que vino a su mente.

"Sólo respóndeme" -exigió su padre imperioso.

"Eres uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo... y mi padre" -respondió instantáneamente Trunks a su demanda, aunque después de decirlo recordó que él no era su verdadero padre, pues el suyo había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, en su corazón así lo sentía, él era su padre y decirle otra cosa sólo lo confundiría aún más.

"Eso era lo que necesitaba saber" -dijo el príncipe saiyajin cerrando su puño. "Ve y has lo que tengas que hacer. Yo también haré lo que tengo que hacer" -la decisión en sus ojos sorprendió tanto a Trunks como a Bulma.

"¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó Trunks.

"¿Vegeta qué pretendes hacer?" -cuestionó también la científica temiendo que quisiera hacer una locura como las que solía hacer.

El mutismo de Vegeta sólo ayudó a aumentar más el sentimiento de preocupación e incertidumbre en ellos. Mutismo que tras unos segundos rompió.

"Voy a recordar que tan buen guerrero era. Si no puedo recordar las memorias de mi mente, al menos si podré poner en práctica mi forma de luchar, porque el luchar también es algo que es netamente instintivo. No todo son técnicas de lucha, sino también instinto para saber atacar y defenderte. Mi cuerpo sigue de la misma forma y tiene las mismas aptitudes que antes, lo comprobé al venir hacia acá y correr a una velocidad anormal"

"Entiendo" -asintió Trunks, apoyando la idea de su padre.

"Y tú mujer me ayudarás" -le dijo a Bulma señalándola con su vista, quien dio un respingo al sentir su decidida mirada sobre ella.

"Sí, asi será" -respondió ella enseguida.

Trunks sonrió. A pesar de la amnesia que tenía su padre, ello no había mermado en nada su enorme determinación. Nuevamente se sintió orgulloso de él.

"Bien hijo, no pierdas más tiempo. Ve y no te preocupes por mí, estoy seguro que podré retomar mi nivel de pelea" -la seguridad sobresalió por todos sus poros.

Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido. Vegeta lo había llamado hijo, algo que jamás había hecho. Siempre lo llamaba por su nombre. No supo que pensar respecto a ello, si alegrarse por que le había llamado hijo o maldecir que tuviera amnesia. De todas maneras no había tiempo de pensar en eso, sólo de partir.

"De acuerdo. Por favor protege a mamá. No sabemos en que lugar puede aparecer Majin Buu" -le pidió el muchacho.

"Así será"

Trunks no perdió ni un solo segundo más y salió velozmente por la misma ventana por la que se colaba la bella luna, pensando en como darles la mala noticia de Vegeta a Piccoro y Goku.

El saiya de cabello erizado vió como Trunks se elevaba por los cielos pero que volara no le llamó en nada la atención, como debiera haberlo hecho. "Estoy seguro que yo también puedo hacer eso" pensó para sí. Al instante, viró su mirada hacia Bulma.

"Bien mujer, tienes que ayudarme a recordar que técnicas tenía y también como puedo transformarme en ese tal super tallarín o como se llame"

Bulma sonrió. Cualquiera en su situación se hubiese dejado vencer por el dolor de no recordar nada, pero él no. Se veía más determinado que nunca a salir adelante. Y por supuesto que ella lo ayudaría en ello.

* * *

Trunks ya se había unido a Goku y Piccolo, explicándoles lo de la amnesia de su padre. Los Z maldijeron su suerte y sólo quedaba esperar que Vegeta se recuperara pronto. Pensaban en eso, cuando de súbito el enorme ki de Majin Buu apareció con total intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos los guerreros que se encontraban buscándolo. Su energía era tal que podía sentirse en todo el planeta, incluso la gente que no tenía el aprendizaje para detectar un ki pudo captar su enorme energía. Pero lo peor sólo estaba por comenzar... su ki apareció exactamente en el mismo lugar donde podían sentirse las presencias del Supremo Kaioshin y de Kibito. Un escalofrío recorrió a los Z al pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir en ese lugar...

"¡Mierda! ¡Jamás debimos permitir que fueran solos!" -exclamó Piccolo exaltado, algo raro en él.

"¡No podemos perder ni un solo segundo!" -exclamó Goku a su vez.

Colocando dos de sus dedos en su frente se concentró en el ki de Majin Buu y no demoró mas de unos cuantos segundos en teletransportarse... pero lo que allí los esperaba los lleno de horror. Tanto Kaioshin como Kibito luchaban contra una infernal gelatina rosa que envolvía sus cuerpos. Pero su lucha fue en vano, la gelatina los envolvió completamente y ambas regresaron hacia su dueño, el letal Majin Buu, que procedió a fusionarlos a su propio cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido que los Z no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlos.

"Noooooooooooooo" -gritó Trunks en forma desgarradora, liberando toda su impotencia.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Majin Buu comenzó a retorcerse, signo indudable de que su metamorfosis comenzaba. Ya era demasiado tarde, el malvado monstruo ya había absorvido al Supremo Kaioshin y a su fiel amigo y subordinado Kibito. Si Goku apenas pudo equilibrar el combate contra el monstruo, esta vez sería completamente inútil siquiera intentar pelear solo contra él. Definitivamente necesitaría la ayuda de Piccoro, Trunks y Vegeta o el mundo estaría completamente perdido. Pero el destino había querido que Vegeta no pudiera luchar junto a ellos y eso aumentó aún más la desesperación existente. El ki de Majin Buu crecía cada vez más, al mismo compás al que aumentaba la desesperanza en los Z... tal vez ya no había ninguna solución... ni siquiera todos juntos podrían detenerlo.

"Mierda, no podemos permitir que esto termine así" -dijo el namek lleno de impotencia.

"Mi padre tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada... y sólo los tres juntos no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de vencer. Tampoco podemos esperar a que recupere la memoria y recuerde todas sus técnicas y su forma de luchar. Si tan sólo los cuatro pudieramos pelear juntos al menos habría una esperanza..." -lamentó Trunks hasta lo mas hondo de su corazón que Vegeta estuviera en ese estado.

"¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada para salvar este mundo?" -gruñó Piccolo dejando fluir toda su impotencia cerrando los puños con ira sin igual, tanta ira que hasta rayos eléctricos surgían de él.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. El silencio imperó en el lugar aumentando aún mas la desesperación de no saber que hacer. Al frente, el poderosísimo monstruo seguía transformándose y verlo era como presenciar el mismísimo fin del mundo... Sólo quedaba luchar y morir con la frente en alto. Tanto Goku como Piccoro pensaban en ello, cuando algo los sacó súbitamente de esos pensamientos.

"Sólo hay una sola forma de poder solucionar esto" -mencionó Trunks, para después tragar saliva debido a la ansiedad.

"¿Cuál?" -preguntaron sus dos interlocutores al instante.

Trunks permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, aumentando aún mas la ansiedad del namek y Goku. ¿Cuál podría ser la idea de Trunks?

Pero lejos de despejar sus dudas el joven siguió callado, como si estuviera meditando su naciente idea. Podía ser una locura o ser la única salvación.

"¡Ya dila que me matas de la curiosidad!" -reclamó Goku comiéndose las uñas.

Trunks sonrió con la impaciencia del saiya quien realmente se estaba comiendo las uñas, aunque retomó enseguida su seriedad para dar la idea que había forjado su mente.

"Ir al presente" -soltó el joven finalmente.

"¿Al presente?" -preguntó Goku sin entender a que se refería el hijo de Vegeta.

"Con Gohan tenemos la victoria segura" -aseguró Trunks finalmente, con la renaciente ilusión de una esperanza.

"Quieres decir... viajar al presente nuevamente para que Gohan luche junto a nosotros" -dijo el namek comprendiéndolo enseguida.

"Exacto" -reafirmó Trunks.

El tiempo pareció congelarse... la idea sin duda era excelente... ¿pero podría llevarse a cabo?

"¿Pero la máquina del tiempo tiene la energía suficiente para viajar otra vez ida y vuelta?" -cuestionó el namek dudoso.

"Dije que la máquina del tiempo sólo podía viajar con cuatro personas, incluyéndome a mí ¿verdad?" -preguntó Trunks a su vez.

"Sí" -contestaron al unísono tanto el saiya como el namek.

"Y que tendría que recargar energía unas semanas para poder viajar de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" -fue de nuevo la respuesta que se escuchó en el ambiente.

"La primera vez que viajamos vinimos cuatro, incluyéndome a mí. Así que con la energía que aún le queda a la máquina más la que ya ha recuperado durante todos los días que ustedes han estado aquí, debería tener energía suficiente para transportar a Gohan a este tiempo. Incluso creo que hasta podría traer a alguien más desde el presente, además de Gohan" -señaló mientras se masajeaba el mentón.

"Dos personas más... ¿Gohan y quien más?" -inquirió Goku.

"Sólo con Gohan bastará, así no gastaré tanta energía en el viaje y será menos arriesgado, no sabemos que pueda pasar si viajamos tan rápido en el tiempo y forzamos la energía de la que dispone la máquina"

"¡Pues no se hable más! Viaja y trae a Gohan a este tiempo, dile que la seguridad del planeta esta en seria amenaza, eso es más importante que sus estudios y Milk tendra que entenderlo. Debo ponerme los pantalones" -aseguró Goku decidido.

"¡Goku! ¡Milk está detras tuyo!" -exclamó Trunks, señalando la dirección opuesta a la vista del saiya.

La mirada de Goku se lleno de miedo.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Era broma!"

"¡Qué malo eres Trunks! ¡Ya me estaba preparando para darle explicaciones!" -resopló el saiyajin aliviado.

"Me imagino" -sonrió Trunks divertido.

"No es el momento para hacer bromas" -aseveró Piccoro con dura voz, llamándolos a la realidad de nuevo. Majin Buu ya casi completaba su transformación. "Trunks no pierdas tiempo, ve al presente inmediatamente" -ordenó el namek.

"¿Creen poder aguantar a Majin Buu hasta que vuelva?" -interrogó Trunks preocupado por ambos.

"Nosotros lo detendremos el tiempo que sea necesario" -afirmó Goku cerrando su puño con decisión.

"Tú sólo date prisa" -agregó el namek, quitándose con violencia su pesada capa.

Así, Trunks sin perder ni un solo segundo partió hacia la Corporación Cápsula para abordar la máquina del tiempo. Ir al tiempo presente para traer a Gohan al futuro era su objetivo, y nada ni nadie podría interponerse en lograrlo. Pero... ¿qué consecuencias traerá este viaje hacia el presente? Si Gohan viaja hacia al futuro ¿se encontrará con Videl? Y aún más importante... ¿querrá alguien más viajar con él? ... o mejor dicho... ¿querrá cierta científica de cabellos turquesas viajar al futuro también? ¡Sorpresa absoluta!

¡Continuará!


	15. Capítulo 15: Tiempo presente

Holaaaaaa que tal! si si ya se que me demore un poquitin pero no me maten plz xD pense que tendria mas tiempo pero lamentablemente no ha sido asi, y el tiempo libre que tengo lo ocupo en otras cosas, pero mas vale tarde que nunca eh, asi que aqui les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste ^^

**_Capitulo 15: Tiempo presente_**

Un radiante sol compartía amistosamente su calor provocando la delicia de numerosos pájaros que cantaban dichosos, como si fuera un gesto para agradecer al astro rey el generoso calor que brindaba. Una enorme mansión sobresalía en medio de la ciudad y una pequeña cámara de gravedad era su fiel acompañante. La Capsule Corp lucía imponente como siempre. Por dentro y ajeno a todo el movimiento exterior un pequeño gatito negro tomaba leche en su plato favorito, mientras a su derecha dos mujeres iniciaban una plática en la sala de estar, aprovechando que sus retoños se habían ido a jugar y hacer sus travesuras habituales.

"¿Y cómo ha estado tú vida sin Goku?" -preguntó la bella mujer de cabellos azulados mientras le entregaba un café a su amiga.

"Pues lo bueno es que he tenido que cocinar mucho menos" -bromeó de buena gana. "Y además ya no tengo que enojarme tanto. Sé que a veces parezco una gruñona, pero es que vivir con Goku vuelve loca a cualquiera, creéme" -se defendió como si alguien la estuviera acusando.

"Entonces sólo tienes ventajas con que se haya ido" -mencionó la científica risueña.

"Jaja, igual lo extraño muchísimo. Sólo espero que vuelva pronto" -sus ojos brillaron al recordar a su esposo.

"Detesto admitirlo pero yo también extraño a Vegeta. Además han pasado muchos días desde que se fue y me estoy empezando a preocupar" -cambió la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

"Sí, es cierto que se han demorado mucho pero mantén la calma, ellos se sobrepondrán a cualquier peligro que enfrenten" -afirmó la mujer de Goku totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

La peliazul guardo silencio un par de segundos con una mirada un tanto extraña.

"Es que no me refería a eso..." -explicó dejando espacio al misterio.

"¿Entonces a qué?" -preguntó ella sin captar a que se refería su amiga.

"Me da miedo que Vegeta se involucre más de la cuenta con mi yo del futuro" -le aclaró con toda honestidad, yendo directo al grano.

Milk abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque después de meditarlo unos segundos entendió que las razones de su amiga eran comprensibles después de todo. ¿Pero Vegeta engañando a su mujer? Él, que prácticamente consideraba a todos los terrícolas unos insectos indignos, ¿fijándose en otra mujer?

"Tranquila Bulma, Vegeta no sería capaz de engañarte. Conociéndolo jamás podría considerar a otra mujer a su altura, sólo tú estás a su nivel" -afirmó ella convencida de sus palabras.

"¡Es que ése es el problema!" -protestó ella sin esperar un solo segundo. " Yo confío en que Vegeta no sería capaz de engañarme con nadie más... pero es que ella soy yo... o sea... no somos la misma persona pero es como si lo fueramos" -un dolor en su pecho se incrustó al termino de sus palabras.

La morena quedo sumergida en un pensativo silencio. ¿Y si hubiera otra Milk en ese futuro ella también sentiría la misma preocupación que su amiga Bulma? Es más... ¿quién le aseguraba a ella que Milk no existía también en ese futuro?... una persona igual a ti, con la misma forma de ser... con la misma forma de sentir... la misma forma de pensar... la misma forma de amar... y hasta capaz de provocar la misma química que ella tenía con su Goku... sería una pesadilla siquiera imaginar algo así. Pensando en ello recordó que lo que menos podía hacer era preocupar aún más a Bulma, sino tranquilizarla para que no sintiera esas emociones perturbadoras... eso era su deber como amiga, aunque entendió perfectamente el porque la científica se sentía así.

"Son imaginaciones tuyas Bulma, debes estar tranquila. Estoy segura que en el futuro está todo bien" -le dijo la mujer de Goku finalmente, sin siquiera imaginar cuan equivocadas estaban sus palabras...

"Uf de todas formas te juro que si Vegeta se porta mal le cortó el..."

"¡Pero Bulma como dices esas cosas!" -reprochó Milk sonrojada; en temas así le era inevitable ser pudorosa.

"Jajaja, es broma mujer. No creerás que le cortaría el pene" -una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bulma al ver como la cara de su amiga tomaba más color del habitual. "Además si se lo cortara la que saldría perdiendo sería yo..." -terminó con una risotada sin poder evitarlo.

Milk, a pesar de su pudor, terminó siendo vencida por la risa.

"Bueno no queda más esperar a que vuelvan, pero intenta no preocuparte Bulma -reanudó el tema anterior- Al menos yo sé que Goku volverá sano y salvo porque confio en él. Sé que superara cualquier batalla que se le presente. Antes me costaba mucho lidiar con esto, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a convivir con estas emociones"

"Ser la mujer de un guerrero es difícil..." -mencionó Bulma, recordando todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar cuando Vegeta se sacrificó ante Majin Buu.

"Sí" -consintió ella también, recordando las dos dolorosas muertes de Goku que tuvo que afrontar.

"De todas maneras, ¿qué harías si te encontraras con tu yo del futuro?" -le surgió la duda a la morena.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la dueña de la famosa corporación. Realmente hasta ahora no se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de encontrarse con su clon del futuro. ¿Qué haría si la viera?

"Sinceramente no lo sé, Milk. Ahora te podría decir algo específico pero puede que si la viera mi reacción fuese totalmente diferente... tendría que estar en la situación y en el momento para saber que haría realmente"

"Pero si son la misma persona podrían ser amigas... ¿no?"

"Ser amiga de ti misma..." -musitó Bulma por lo extraña de la situación. "¿Ser amiga de alguien igual a ti? Creo que sería difícil... creo que chocaríamos siempre porque las dos tenemos el carácter fuerte"

"Pero a ver, dime Bulma, ¿de verdad te preocupa tanto que Vegeta termine fijándose en tu yo del futuro?" -preguntó la morena un poco incrédula.

"De verdad... más que Vegeta, la que me preocupa es la Bulma de ese futuro... me conozco bien a mí misma y sé que soy muy emocional e impulsiva... por eso mismo nació Trunks..." -terminó de decir ruborizándose.

Milk le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

"Me imagino que Vegeta en ese tiempo en lo que menos pensaba era en tener un hijo" -reflexionó la madre de Gohan y Goten.

Bulma sonrió instantáneamente.

"Y ni aún hoy en día, la idea de otro hijo aún le da miedo" -rió de buena gana. "El príncipe saiyajin que presume de no tenerle miedo a nada, si le tiene miedo a algo... a los bebés" -volvió a reír animadamente.

Cómo se puede apreciar, ambas se habían unido más tras la partida de sus cónyuges, siendo sus conversaciones muy útiles para distraerse y espantar a la incertidumbre, quien esperaba su oportunidad para imponerse sobre todos los sentimientos restantes.

"¿Y cómo se ha tomado el pequeño Trunks la ausencia de su padre?" -preguntó Milk.

"Pues su padre es su ídolo, pero creo que por el momento ha estado bien sin él. Ya sabes, Vegeta es muy estricto así que desde que se fue ha tenido más libertad, pero aún así es obvio que lo extraña. También me ha preguntado cuando vuelve"

"Ya veo"

"¿Y qué tal va la relación de Gohan con Videl?" -preguntó la científica recordando que hacía tiempo que no veía al hijo de Goku y su novia.

"Pues Gohan nunca me habla de ello. Ya sabes, es medio tímido. Pero por lo que veo yo, se ven muy enamorados ambos"

"Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso. Debe estar muy feliz" -mencionó Bulma con ojos dichosos.

"Sí, pero creo que está dejando sus estudios de lado por culpa de esa niñita. Hoy mismo le preparó una cena para celebrar el año que llevan de novios" -reclamó Milk dejando a un lado su café y cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos mujer, no seas tan estricta, dejalo ser feliz. Además Gohan es brillante, no necesita pasar estudiando todo el día" -le recordó las cualidades de su hijo mayor, pues también pensaba que Milk era demasiado estricta.

"Sí, pero pienso que aún me faltan cosas que enseñarle. Además si siguen así se terminaran casando y Gohan se irá de la casa" -sus ojitos se humedecieron.

"Pero vamos Milk, eso es parte de la vida y hay que aceptarlo. Gohan y Videl tienen que hacer su propia vida tal como la hicimos nosotras también. Que no se te olvide que en realidad los hijos son prestados" -reflexionó la científica sabiendo que también le tocaría vivir lo mismo cuando Trunks madurara.

"Pero para mí él siempre será mi bebé" -protestó Milk la afirmación de su amiga. "Además aún siento que tengo cosas que enseñarle... que todavía no lo termino de criar"

"Bah, no te preocupes, los hombres son diferentes de nosotras... a los hombres los termina de criar su mujer" -afirmó la científica completamente convencida de ello.

Milk dio una risotada.

"Pues tendré que terminar de criar a Goku entonces" -bromeó también.

Tras la risa, una pequeña pausa se hizo en la conversación para deleitarse con el excelente café que degustaban. Después de darse el gusto de saborearlo, Milk habló nuevamente.

"Oye Bulma..." -dijo preparando una pregunta.

"Dime" -contestó la científica esperando la duda de Milk.

"Es que sabes he pensado en lo que te ha tocado vivir y realmente debe ser difícil tener un clon..."

"Uf ni que lo digas. Ya suficiente preocupación tengo pensando que es lo que pasa en el futuro. Además para serte sincera en las noches cada vez me cuesta más dormir. Cuando estoy sola es cuando más me perturban mis pensamientos"

"Debe ser bien feo sentirse así" -la entendió ella.

"Sí, no sabes cuanto... es que si esa Bulma soy yo en el futuro... ¿qué sentimientos podría producirle ver a Vegeta nuevamente después de tanto tiempo? Eso es lo que me preocupa y eso es lo que me da esta incertidumbre que tengo atorada en el pecho"

"Lo siento, pero así es el amor... las penas que más duelen son las del corazón... pero tú estas sufriendo por nada Bulma. Tienes que calmarte y tener confianza en tu esposo. Sé que Vegeta es duro y frío, pero también sé que te ama y debes confiar en él" -la apoyó intentando inyectarle ánimo.

"Amar también es confiar..." -pensó para sí misma la científica diciéndolo en voz alta. "Porque cuando amas le das a tu pareja el poder de destruirte el corazón y confias en que nunca lo hará"

La esposa de Goku asintió afirmativamente. Ambas mujeres siguieron conversando un buen rato desahogándose la una con la otra, hasta que casi sin darse cuenta cayó la noche, y junto a ella, también llegó la hora de partir para Milk. Se despidieron y acordaron salir al otro día al casino 'Quita Dolores' para jugar unas fichas. Trunks le pidió permiso a su madre para alojar donde su amigo Goten y Bulma se lo concedió encantada. Sabía que eso le hacía muy feliz. La mujer de cabello negro se retiro finalmente de la Capsule Corp con ambos niños, dejando inevitablemente a Bulma con sus propios pensamientos.

Así, otra noche más llego para la cada vez más atribulada mente de la científica. La noche siempre le había parecido encantadora, pero ahora con tantas divagaciones no era precisamente la mejor compañía. Lo cierto es que la visita de Milk la ayudaba a distraerse, pero cuando el silencio nocturno acechaba tenía que sacar fuerzas para luchar contra la incertidumbre... aquella incertidumbre que noche tras noche la asaltaba intentanto conquistar a todas sus emociones restantes. Cada noche era peor que la anterior y sucesivamente cada vez le costaba más conciliar el sueño. Y el absoluto silencio reinante sólo contribuía a hacer más extensos sus pensamientos cada noche. Algo le decía que en el futuro algo andaba mal, un tipo de corazonada o sexto sentido que no la quería abandonar. Ya habían transcurrido semanas desde la ida de los Z hacia al futuro y el que se suponía un viaje rápido había cambiado prolongándose mucho más tiempo del que Bulma hubiese deseado.

De pronto un muy peculiar sonido se sintió en el patio de la famosa corporación, alertando a su corazón. La intensidad de sus latidos aumentó sin siquiera saber la razón. Llevo una mano a su pecho para apaciguarlo pero de nada sirvió. Su corazón no obedecía a razones. Simplemente no quería dejar de latir de forma tan intensa. ¿Pero por qué? No era miedo lo que sentía, sino una emoción que desbordaba por todo su semblante. ¿Acaso podía ser lo que estaba pensando?... ¡Sí! ¡Tenía que ser eso! Corrió llena de felicidad hacia el patio de la corporación y al ver lo que estaba esperando sus pupilas se estremecieron y continuaron así a causa de la emoción... era la máquina del tiempo... ¡su Vegeta por fin había regresado! Se alegró tanto que una sonrisa incontenible apareció en sus labios. Tenía que reconocer que lo había extrañado mucho estos días sin él. Ella era una mujer sumamente independiente, pero definitivamente el amor obraba milagros y sin Vegeta ya no podría ser feliz. El sonido de la puerta de la máquina resonó en el lugar escarmentando al silencio y la intensidad de la luz dejo ver una silueta contrastada con la oscuridad de la noche. Bulma corrió para abrazar a su Vegeta pero al acercarse todo lo que había imaginado cambió. No era él, sino su hijo del futuro. En otras circunstancias por supuesto que también se hubiera alegrado de verlo, pero la cara que traía y sus ojos inquietos de preocupación la alarmaron a ella también.

Trunks intentó esbozar algo que ni siquiera merecía llamarse sonrisa. Por supuesto su intento fue en vano puesto que Bulma dedujo enseguida que algo malo debía estar pasando en el futuro. Incursionó con su mirada hacia el interior de la nave para ver si sus amigos estaban allí... pero nada. Fue un verdadero golpe a su alma. Vegeta no se encontraba allí. Su corazón volvió a latir golpeando precipitadamente su pecho. ¿Por qué Trunks había venido solo? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Vegeta no había vuelto? ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? Tantas preguntas vinieron a su mente de una sola vez que las palabras no podían salir de su boca, porque chocaban directamente con sus confusas ideas. Finalmente formuló la primera de todas las preguntas que había aparecido en su mente.

"Hijo, ¿por qué no vienen los demás contigo?"

"Mamá... hay problemas graves en el futuro. El problema que surgió en mi tiempo no es otro que el mismísimo Majin Buu. Goku estaba luchando contra él y estaba seguro que podía vencer, pero el maldito monstruo absorvió a Kibito y Kaioshin. Así que vine por Gohan para que nos ayude a luchar en el futuro"

La mujer quedó de una pieza... así que por eso habían demorado tanto, Majin Buu había aparecido en el futuro también. Entonces resultaba lógico que Vegeta y los demás permanecieran en el futuro, resolviendo el enorme problema que se había presentado.

Recuperándose de la impresión de no ver a su pareja ni tampoco a sus amigos, entendió que su reacción no había sido la más adecuada para con su hijo y tendría que arreglar aquello.

"Perdóname por mi reacción, es sólo que me sorprendí mucho de no ver a Vegeta y los demás contigo" -se excusó ella, pues ni siquiera lo había saludado como él realmente se merecía.

La científica se acercó a su hijo y le dio un tierno abrazo maternal, transmitiéndole una sensación de cariño infinito con tan sólo abrazarlo. El joven sintió que su preocupación se calmaba paulatinamente. Era exactamente la misma forma de abrazar que su madre del futuro. Idéntica. Y es que después de todo ella también era su madre, sólo que más joven. Esta vez, una auténtica sonrisa se formó en su rostro, muy diferente al intento de sonrisa que había esbozado antes.

"Hijo, ¿no quieres que te prepare algo? Debes venir cansado después de viajar por el tiempo"

"Creéme que me encantaría, pero no tengo nada de tiempo. Tengo que volver al futuro lo más rápidamente posible" -le explicó a su segunda madre.

"Oh que pena, me hubiese gustado hablar más contigo... entiendo que tengas prisa, lo sé, pero al menos dime como está tu padre. No tienes idea de cuanto lo he extrañado"

"Vegeta está bien, pero lo malo es que mi padre tiene..." -sus palabras se detuvieron instintivamente, sin siquiera saber la razón. Se dio cuenta que iba a mencionar algo que no debía decir.

"¿Tiene qué?" -exclamó exaltada por la preocupación, sintiendo como un mal presentimiento surgía en su corazón.

Trunks dudó en contarle la verdad de la amnesia de Vegeta. La preocuparía mucho más de lo que debiera. Quizá lo mejor era mantener el silencio para no ahogarla con la incertidumbre. Además sabía que algo raro pasaba entre su madre del futuro y Vegeta. No había que ser un genio para comprender que después de tantos años sin ver al hombre que tanto amó, Vegeta había resucitado sentimientos en su verdadera madre. Después de aquella conversación en la cocina, en la que había escuchado todo el relato de su padre, le quedo claro que algo podría surgir entre ambos. Y para bien o para mal él no podía intervenir... el destino se abriría su propio camino.

Ante su silencio Bulma lo conminó a hablar.

"Trunks merezco saber lo que pasa. Es lo mínimo, lo que merezco" -pidió deduciendo que su hijo del futuro quería ocultarle algo. Su instinto de madre no le podía estar fallando.

¿Qué hacer? Ella tenía toda la razón, merecía saber que estaba pasando en el futuro... ¿pero que consecuencias podía traer decirle la verdad? Sólo la angustiaría más si se enterase de que Vegeta perdió la memoria...

Es más, su propia complicación lo estaba confundiendo a él también, tanto como debía estarlo Vegeta o su madre del futuro. Tenía sospechas de que algo más pasaba entre su progenitora y Vegeta, aunque también podían sólo ser ideas suyas... Pero y si realmente llegara la hora de decidir entre sus dos madres... ¿a quien apoyaría? ¿Qué sería lo correcto? Sólo pensar en la idea de tener que elegir entre las dos le estremeció su corazón. No podía elegir. No debía hacerlo. Su madre del presente también lo quería mucho y aunque no fuera su verdadera madre, en cierto sentido también lo era. No merecía por nada del mundo que Vegeta la engañara... sabía que a ella le dolería muchísimo si llegase a pasar eso... pero a su vez su verdadera madre también se merecía ser feliz... ella lo merecía más que nadie... tantos años sola, únicamente preocupándose de él... soportando tanto dolor causado por esos malditos androides... tantos años sin poder ser feliz con una pareja... su verdadera madre, sin duda alguna, se merecía la felicidad más que nadie.

Pensando en eso, rogó porque nunca tuviera que tomar una decisión así de drástica y brutal sobre a quien apoyar entre las dos, realmente era algo muy difícil. Sin querer pensar más, suplicó por no tener que enfrentar una situación así nunca... aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía a quien debía apoyar en caso de tener que hacerlo.

Sacudió su mente para cambiar sus pensamientos. Fijó su vista contemplando a Bulma y como los ojos de su joven madre estaban clavados en los suyos. ¿Pero qué tendría que decirle? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que Vegeta tiene amnesia? ¿Querría ir al futuro también?

"Mamá, Vegeta está bien. Herido mentalmente pero bien" -le dijo una verdad a medias para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo. No quería mentirle, pero si le decía la verdad no sabría a que atenerse realmente. Sin embargo la curiosidad de su madre no se saciaría así como así...

"¿Herido mentalmente? Explícate porque no entiendo a que te refieres" -demandó ella con ceño fruncido por la extrañeza.

"Mamá ahora hay algo más importante que saciar tu curiosidad" -afirmó cortante. "La Tierra en el futuro está a punto de ser destruida y debo darme prisa... por favor madre, entiéndeme tú a mí también" -le pidió casi como una súplica.

Bulma cerró su puño dejando fluir su frustración. Trunks le pidió de una manera tan especial el favor que no tuvo otra salida más que ceder. Sin embargo, una corazonada le indicaba que algo andaba mal en el futuro con Vegeta. Por alguna razón Trunks le iba a decir algo y se detuvo, ¿pero por qué? No era por la amenaza de Majin Buu en el futuro... había algo más. Lo podía intuir.

"Tengo que buscar a Gohan, es indispensable para tener una oportunidad" -mencionó el semisaiya coartando los pensamientos de su madre del presente.

A Bulma no le quedo más que aceptar y maldecir su suerte; más no podía hacer.

"Debe estar en su casa con Videl" -atinó a mencionarle.

"Lo ubicaré por su ki, no te preocupes mamá"

"Pues date prisa porque Milk se fue de aquí hace un rato y si se llega a enterar que quieres llevarlo a pelear... ella no te dejara hueso sano..."

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven.

"¡Me meo si se entera! Tengo que llegar a su casa antes de que sepa que me llevé a Gohan al futuro. Madre tú le dirás porque lo tuve que llevar ¿vale?"

"Sí, pero sólo si me dices que pasa con tu padre" -respondió divertida con la reacción de Trunks.

"De acuerdo" -consintió él.

Acto seguido, el muchacho salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo. Las temibles historias de los Z sobre Milk enojada lo motivaban a superar el límite de su velocidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una joven pareja compartía un momento mágico en una casita campestre, que gracias a su simpleza y pequeño tamaño resultaba encantadoramente acogedora. La naturaleza misma la cobijaba en su seno y eso le añadía aún más encanto, si es que eso era posible. Videl se encontraba allí mucho más a gusto que en la enorme mansión Satán, tan enorme que sentir la soledad en ella le era mucho más fácil. Junto a Gohan celebraban el año que acababan de cumplir como novios con una agradable cena romántica a la luz de las velas, cena que había salido a la perfección. El moreno se había esmerado hasta el cansancio para darle una agradable sorpresa y preparar algo decente para su amada, siendo que cocinar no era precisamente una de sus virtudes. Lo cierto es que ambos estaban muy enamorados y se complementaban a la perfección. La química que había entre ellos la envidiaría cualquier pareja y resultaba sorprendente que a pesar del relativo poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, sólo con leer una mirada podían entenderse el uno al otro y comprender que estaban pensando. Sin embargo, Gohan aún seguía siendo tímido y Videl había tenido que aprender a tomar la iniciativa en ciertas cosas, tanto cotidianas como íntimas. La excesiva caballerosidad con que Gohan la trataba no le molestaba, aunque a veces si encontraba que era más cortés de la cuenta. Aunque precisamente esa gentileza era una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención de él, además de la timidez y el candor que poseía comparándolo con otros hombres de su edad.

"Uf, que bueno salir de la rutina del estudio. ¡Creo que si seguía así mi cabeza explotaría!" -exclamó alegre el chico.

"Malditos estudios, para que los habran inventado" -se quejó la chica de ojos azules, emulando la misma queja que suele hacer el autor de esta historia jeje.

"Bueno pero lo importante es que ya hemos cumplido un año entero. No sabes lo feliz que me pone pensar en eso" -afirmó Gohan con una radiante sonrisa.

"Y a mí también. Ha sido un año maravilloso, de verdad te lo digo Gohan"

"Bueno pero no todo puede ser tan maravilloso, siempre tiene que haber algún pero, ¿no crees?"

"¡Ah! ¿quieres buscarle la quinta pata al gato verdad?" -respondió ella enseguida.

"Bueno si lo dices así... pues sí"

"Ahora que lo mencionas... siempre me ha gustado la palabra luna de miel..."

Gohan llegó a escupir el café por la sorpresa. Miró a su amada con ojos desorbitados y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

"Tienes una cara más rara que serpiente con orejas" -bromeó Videl al ver su cara.

"Jaja, perdón es que me tomaste por sorpresa" -se excusó Gohan. "¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres decir... matrimonio?" -preguntó con incredulidad.

"Vamos Gohan... ¿es necesario que preguntes? Sé que eres más listo" -le guiño un ojo poniendo aún más nervioso a su pareja .

"Je, es que de verdad me tomaste totalmente por sopresa... ¿pero estás segura de que quieres eso?"

"Pues si me gustaría, aunque si no quieres no hay problema eh. Tal vez es demasiado pronto"

"Pues a mí me gustaría mucho" -dijo el joven mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas.

Videl sintió como su alma se inundaba de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras. Sólo con eso se dio por satisfecha.

"Pero no hay para que apresurarnos, es sólo que jamás había sentido esto y en serio me gustaría mucho compartir el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado... Te amo Gohan, te amo y te lo podría repetir un millón de veces"

"Y yo a ti, Videl"

Sellando sus últimas palabras con un profundo y electrizante beso, crearon un momento tan mágico que solo dos personas enamoradas son capaces de crear... pero no todo puede ser perfecto y es que los imprevistos suelen pasar...

"¿Aló?" -se escuchó una sonora voz, que se dejo oír por la ventana, justo cuando la pareja se estaba besando.

A los dos enamorados no les quedo más opción que ver quien era el 'oportuno' sujeto.

"Oh perdón, no quería molestarlos pero está pasando algo sumamente grave en mi tiempo" -se excusó el de cabello violeta.

Ya en el interior de la casa, Trunks no pudo evitar poner su mejor cara de sorpresa al observar a Videl. Aunque ya antes la había visto un par de minutos antes de partir con los Z a su futuro, esa vez prácticamente no se fijó ella. Ahora podía comprobar con certeza lo idéntica que era a la del futuro, un poco más joven claro pero la diferencia era casi desdeñable. Videl notó en seguida la cara de sorpresa que puso al mirarla.

"¿Pasa algo?" -atinó a preguntar la bella joven con curiosidad.

Trunks salió de su sorpresa al escuchar su pregunta.

"No, perdona... es sólo que te pareces mucho a la Videl del futuro" -aclaró todavía sorprendido.

La chica de ojos azules los abrió de par en par al escuchar mencionar que tenía una gemela en el futuro.

Tras unas breves explicaciones sobre la otra Videl existente, Trunks contó a lo que había venido realmente a este tiempo.

"Gohan tienes que venir conmigo al futuro"

"¿Ir al futuro?" -preguntó él aún sorprendido por lo de Mirai Videl.

"Sí, tengo que llevarte a mi tiempo para que luches junto a nosotros. Contigo podemos derrotar al enemigo, estoy completamente seguro"

"¡Pero como te atreves a obligar a pelear a mi bebé!" -reclamó Milk con su puño alzado, quien para mala suerte de Trunks, justo entró por la puerta alcanzando a escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

Trunks retrocedió instintivamente y es que la esposa de Goku era una mujer que realmente podía causar miedo. De ninguna manera se atrevería a enfrentarla... pero para que enfrentarla si para eso tiene un esposo que puede tomar su lugar...

"¡Goku me dio permiso!" -se excusó Trunks refugiándose detrás de Gohan.

La ceja de Milk comenzó a temblar con la furia que esas palabras le provocaron.

"Sí y dijo que ya estaba harto de ser un sometido... que cuando volviera se pondría los pantalones" -agregó Mirai Trunks sembrando más cizaña.

"¡Argh con que dijo eso más encima! ¡Ya me va a escuchar ese inconsciente cuando vuelva! ¡No sé como tiene el descaro de hacer pelear a mi angelito!"

"Ups, parece que se me paso la mano" pensó Trunks divertido, aunque por nada del mundo le contaría a Goku su pequeña maldad.

De improviso, por detrás de Milk aparecieron los dos niños traviesos que venían con ella.

"Trunks mira, ¡es tú yo del futuro!" -exclamó emocionado Goten.

"¿Entonces mi padre volvió?" -preguntó el pequeño Trunks con ojos iluminados.

"No todavía pero ya volverá" -aseguró el Trunks adulto.

"Oye, ¿no pretenderas robarme a mí papá verdad?" -preguntó el pequeño Trunks con suspicacia.

Su gemelo del futuro sonrió con la audacia del pequeño al defender lo que era suyo.

"Tranquilo, tú padre regresara apenas pueda. El problema es que en mi tiempo apareció Majin Buu y todo se puso color de hormiga porque absorvió a Kaioshin y a Kibito"

"Así que Majin Buu apareció en el futuro también..." -musitó el hijo mayor de Goku, sorprendido.

"Sí, por eso es totalmente necesario que vengas" -aseveró el chico del futuro.

Videl dio un respingo.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento... ¿es totalmente necesario que Gohan vaya?" -preguntó ella a Mirai Trunks, sintiendo una extraña intranquilidad.

"Sí, absolutamente" -reafirmó él.

Gohan posó sus ojos en los de Videl, quien lucía abiertamente preocupada.

"No te preocupes, Videl. Acabaremos con el Majin Buu del futuro y volveré lo antes posible" -la tranquilizó Gohan al ver su preocupación.

"¿Pero y si te pasa algo malo?... ¿o si te gusta esa otra Videl?" -preguntó ella llevando sus manos al pecho intentando apaciguar su inquieto corazón.

Gohan la miró profundamente y le dio una sonrisa.

"En serio amor, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ni de que me pase algo malo ni de que me fijé en alguién más" -le dijo mientras le acarició su rostro. "Además tengo que contarte un secreto..." -dijo el hijo de Goku sonriendo al pensar en ello.

"¿Un secreto?" -preguntó Videl totalmente confundida.

"Sí"

Acto seguido, Gohan se acercó a su oreja y le contó su secreto, sacándole una espontánea sonrisa a su pareja. Durante varios segundos unas profundas miradas cómplices se posaron en los ojos del otro... y solamente eso bastó para que Videl sintiera como su intranquilidad la abandonaba completamente.

"Está bien, perdóname por dejar que mis propios miedos me hicieran dudar sobre ti. Te amo Gohan, te amo tanto que ni siquiera podrías imaginarlo" -le dijo con ojos emocionados.

"Y yo a ti" -le respondió el de la misma forma.

Tanto Trunks como Milk quedaron anonadados con lo rápido que había cambiado la disposición de Videl.

"Perdona que sea entrometido, ¿pero qué secreto le dijiste para que cambiara así de opinión?" -preguntó el joven de la espada con mucha curiosidad.

"Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí también" -agregó Milk también con la misma curiosidad.

"Si se los dijera ya no sería un secreto" -afirmó Gohan con una mano detrás de su cabeza, con color en sus mejillas.

Videl sonrió también y tomándose del brazo de su amado dejó descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

Así, llegó la hora de partir para Mirai Trunks y Gohan, aunque el pequeño Trunks y Goten refunfuñaban por no poder ir al futuro también. Pero Milk ya se había encargado de recordarles sus estudios y de lo mal que les estaba yendo en la escuela. Tras la despedida correspondiente los guerreros que viajarían partieron hacia Capsule Corp. Al llegar, pudieron ver como los esperaba allí Bulma con la inquietud asomándose a través de su mirada. Ni siquiera espero a que Trunks aterrizara del todo para descargar lo que sentía su alma.

"Trunks, sé que no soy tú verdadera madre pero te lo pido como un favor, quiero saber que pasa en el futuro. Y si puedes llevame al futuro también, este sentimiento de incertidumbre ya no lo puedo soportar más. Tengo un mal presentimiento" -terminó de decir con ojos sufrientes.

Trunks la compadeció. Realmente se veía angustiada. Llevarla podría traer consecuencias graves para su verdadera madre, pero tampoco ver a su progenitora del presente en ese estado lo dejaría tranquilo. Además ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber la verdad de lo que ocurría con Vegeta, y aún más, tenía todo el derecho de viajar y cuidar a su legítimo esposo. Meditó varios segundos los pros y los contras que su decisión acarrearía y los posibles problemas y desastres que podría llevar consigo una decisión de esta magnitud, hasta que finalmente se propuso darle su respuesta definitiva.

"Madre..." -se preparó para lo que tenía que decir.

Continuará.

* * *

hola! si extrañaron a Vegeta no se preocupen que en el proximo capitulo volvera en todo su esplendor xD y viajara o no viajara Bulma al futuro? quieren que vaya? o quieren que se quede? se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias porque la verdad aun no lo tengo completamente decidido xD

ah y nuevamente les doy mis excusas por demorarme en publicar y agradezco nuevamente la paciencia y el apoyo que ha recibido este fic. Gracias y hasta la proxima ^^


	16. Capítulo 16: Decepción

**_Capítulo 16: Decepción._**

Las luces citadinas resaltaban en la oscuridad y el sonoro ruido del día había dado paso al tranquilo murmullo del silencio nocturno. Sólo una ligera nave perturbaba la pasividad del ambiente, desplazándose a toda velocidad por las desoladas calles sin siquiera respetar las luces del semáforo ni las señalizaciones del tránsito.

"Vegeta, ¡conduces como loco! ¡Te dije que mejor conducía yo!" -exclamó Mirai Bulma temiendo que chocaran contra cualquier cosa.

"Bah, no te preocupes, no recuerdo una mierda pero esto no es nada para mí" -aseveró él, pisando aún más el acelerador.

"¿Cuando será el día que me hagas caso?" -preguntó Bulma con ojitos lagrimosos. "Por ahí nooooo, cuidadoooooooo bestiaaaaaaaaa"

Después de mil volteretas, un parabrisas roto, retrovisores extirpados y con Bulma con el corazón en la boca llegaron finalmente a su destino. Se trataba de una llanura bastante amplia, ideal como para entrenar. Bulma abrió la puerta de la nave, dando gracias que por fin el loco saiyajin había terminado de manejar.

"Bueno, supongo que en esta llanura tendrás suficiente espacio como para poner en práctica tu forma de pelear. Debo prepararte para la pelea que tendrás"

"Genial, lo único que faltaba es que una mujer me enseñara a pelear" -refunfuñó Vegeta molesto.

"¡Pero qué machista!" -exclamó ella al instante. "¿Acaso por ser mujer no te puedo enseñar a pelear? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Te puedo enseñar eso y mucho más!" -agregó ofuscada, no podía tolerar el machismo de esas palabras.

Vegeta liberó una pequeña sonrisa, porque la reacción de su mujer le había parecido muy divertida.

"A ver mujer, ¿eres una guerrera?"

"No"

"¿Hace cuánto que no le das una buena paliza a alguien?"

"Pues hace muchos años"

"¿Has pegado un buen puñetazo en vez de una cachetada?"

"Sí, pero me dolió la mano..."

"'¿Y una patada?"

"¡Ya ya!" -cortó ella las preguntas con rabia. "Está bien, reconozco que no sé pelear pero eso no significa que una mujer no te pueda enseñar de lucha. Por si no sabías también hay mujeres guerreras"

Vegeta le quitó la mirada con un gesto burlón.

"Pues traéme una porque no creo que tú me seas de gran ayuda"

"Me quieres provocar, ¿no? ¡Ja! Lo siento, pero no soy tan básica para caer en tu jueguito. Además no necesito pelear, eso se los dejo a brutos como tú y Goku. Yo puedo solucionar mis problemas hablando como una persona civilizada"

"Pues a ver si toda tu 'civilidad' te sirve para derrotar a ese tal Majin Buu" -le dijo Vegeta con sorna.

"Argh, ya cállate" -le dijo sacándola finalmente de sus casillas. "Pues si tanto te molesta que te ayude no te ayudaré" -le dijo con mirada ofendida.

El saiyajin le dio una mirada divertida.

"Como sea, es mejor intentarlo que no intentarlo... Hagámoslo, mujer"

Bulma asintió preparándose sin saber que haría exactamente, pero justo cuando iban a comenzar una inmensa onda expansiva recorrió todo el lugar. El viento que llegó fue tan fuerte que Bulma tuvo que sujetarse de un brazo de Vegeta para no caer directo al suelo . El saiya fijó su vista en los árboles que los rodeaban y pudo apreciar como sus copas se movían de manera muy turbulenta. Segundos después un sismo de gran magnitud se sintió en el lugar donde estaban.

"Una energía enorme acaba de estallar por todo el planeta" -comentó Vegeta mirando hacia donde podía percibir esa enorme presencia.

Bulma tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Es ese tal Majin Buu... con él tendrás que luchar"

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente emocionado por el despliegue de poder que acaba de presenciar.

"¿Sorprendido?" -preguntó ella al leer su mirada.

Una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia apareció en el rostro del saiya por un momento.

"Eso no es nada contra mi poder, mujer" -dijo a la vez que escupía al suelo con desprecio.

Bulma dio una carcajada que resonó por todos los lugares de la silente llanura.

"Ni con la amnesia se te quita lo arrogante" -alcanzó a decir mientras trataba de frenar su risa.

Vegeta no respondió, volvió a dirigir su vista al enorme ki que podía sentir muchos kilómetros más allá. Su mirada se depositó en el horizonte como si quisiera ver más allá de él. En sus ojos nació una ilusión, ilusión que lo hizo sentirse como un niño que mira fuegos artificiales por primera vez.

"No sé porque siento una emoción tan fuerte en el cuerpo. Es como si me palpitara cada célula de mi ser ansiando estar en esa batalla" -le dijo a su mujer con su mirada aún perdida en el horizonte.

"Supongo que eso es parte de ser un saiyajin, amar las peleas como los brutos que son" -afirmó la mujer.

"Te diré algo, Bulma" -dijo él, llamando enseguida la total atención de su mujer sólo por pronunciar su nombre. "A pesar de mi amnesia esta emoción que siento tiene un motivo... y siendo una científica no creo que ese motivo puedas entenderlo. No creo que puedas entender la belleza de una lucha. El código de honor que hay tras ella. La gloria que encierra machacar a tu enemigo. El superar tus límites y anular al miedo completamente... El sabor de la victoria tiene que ser inigualable..."

Bulma no respondió, había quedado sorprendida con esas palabras. Lo miró profundamente buscando su mirada para intentar ver el interior de su alma. Vegeta posó sus brazos en sus hombros haciendo que ambas miradas chocaran una contra otra, aunque chocar no es la palabra más adecuada en este caso, sino entrelazar, porque eso sintieron ambos.

"Ni siquiera puedo recordar alguna pelea que haya tenido, pero siento algo tan inexplicable en mi cuerpo que no puedo describirtelo en palabras... quiero luchar... quiero saborear esa pelea, mujer"

Bulma dio un suspiro resignado. Ni siquiera la amnesia había podido cambiar su esencia. Y en esa esencia estaba amar las batallas. Era así. Una melancólica sonrisa nació en su rostro. Habían cosas que jamás cambiarían y la esencia de Vegeta jamás podría cambiar. Pasara lo que pasara no cambiaría... aún si con ello conseguía la muerte, como sucedió con su verdadero esposo.

"Sé que no soy una guerrera... pero creo que entiendo lo que sientes, Vegeta. Yo también me moriría en vida si no pudiera seguir investigando, inventando, estudiando. Esa es mi pasión. Soy científica, así nací y así morí. Y si sientes lo mismo que yo entonces sí que puedo entenderte" -afirmó ella tomando sus manos enguantadas.

Un prolongado silencio se produjo en el ambiente. Ahora no sólo sus miradas se entrelazaron sino también sus manos, conectando así ambas almas en una sola. Pero no habían venido a una paseo de amor, sino a un entrenamiento, y Vegeta se encargó de recordar aquello.

"Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo en estas estupideces. Enséñame las técnicas que tenía" -ordenó el saiya.

"Sí, pero primero es lo primero, tienes que recordar como transformarte en Super Saiyajin" -ordenó la temporal maestra.

"Entonces dime cómo hacerlo" -exigió él al instante.

Bulma se quedó callada completamente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber eso si ella no era una saiya? Vegeta tampoco solía hablar de batallas con ella y en este tiempo jamás logró transformarse en super saiyajin. Pero si recordaba que tanto Goku, como su propio hijo le habían comentado que para transformarse en Super Saiya habían dejado fluir toda su ira, soltándola de una sola vez. Goku por la muerte de Krilin y Trunks por la muerte de Gohan. Pero cómo Vegeta ya poseía el don de transformarse no necesitaría una situación así de dramática para alcanzarlo. Seguramente con sólo enojarse debería lograrlo.

"A ver, intenta enfurecerte y concentrar toda tu energía. Cuando tengas mucha ira acumulada libérala de un sólo golpe junto con tu energía. Eso debería provocar el cambio"

"Dame un motivo para enfurecerme" -le ordenó.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tengo que hacerte enojar también?

"¡Bueno quieres que me transforme o no!" -recriminó el saiya.

"¡Af, está bien está bien! ¿Pero cómo se supone que tengo que hacerte enojar?"

"¡Y yo que sé mujer! ¡Inventa algo o que sé yo!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero después no te quejes!"

¿Cómo podría hacerlo enojar? ¿Qué era lo que más odiaba Vegeta y qué era lo que podía provocar su enojo? ... ¡Claro! ¡Quien más que el subnormal de Goku! Siempre lo odio por ser más poderoso que él... pero lamentablemente aquí no daría resultado, Vegeta ni siquiera recordaba a su eterno rival.

"... ¿Recuerdas a Kakarotto?" -preguntó ella finalmente sólo para estar segura de que no lo recordaba.

"No... pero ese nombre me da mala espina. Cuando escucho ese nombre me dan ganas de pelear"

"Tal vez tú cuerpo te avisa de esa forma que él es tu rival a vencer"

"Así que él es mi enemigo a superar..." -musitó cerrando su puño.

"No, no" -se apresuró a corregir Bulma. "Él no es tú enemigo, pero sí un rival al que debes vencer. Tú objetivo en la vida era superar a Kakarotto y patearle el culo"

Vegeta se tomó el mentón en forma pensativa, ensimismando su mirada. Tras varios segundos su mirada volvió a recobrar viveza para mirar a Bulma.

"Bien mujer, estoy esperando que me hagas enfadar. Aunque te advierto que dudo que lo logres" -dijo el príncipe cruzando sus brazos con vehemencia, subestimándola completamente.

Bulma se sintió herida en su ego. Así que él pensaba que no lo lograría... ¡pues le demostraría todo lo contrario!

"¿Crees que no puedo?" -le preguntó desafiante. "Pues si quieres que te enfade eso tendrás. Te diré unas cuantas verdades que jamás te dije sólo para no herir tu gran orgullo" -una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

"Te escucho" -respondió él con provocatica soberbia.

"A ver... ¿te dije que eras excelente en la cama verdad? ¡Pues mentí! ¡Eres pésimo! Hasta Barney el dinosaurio podría darme más placer que tú"

"No tiene caso que me provoques de esa manera, sé que estás mintiendo. No dará resultado" -contestó con suprema indiferencia.

"Ja, ¿crees que miento? Pobre iluso. Ahora te diré toda la verdad, tienes el pene más pequeño que un pitufo"

Vegeta siguió mirándola de manera indiferente, menospreciando completamente sus afirmaciones.

"Aunque claro eso es porque eres un enano, tu miembro sólo tiene el tamaño acorde a tu estatura"

Vegeta cambió su mirada a un gesto de molestia casi imperceptible, pero que para la científica si que fue perceptible.

"Ah claro, eso también le molesta, que lo molesten por su altura" recordó Bulma al ver su mirada molesta, animándola a más.

"Eres tan pero tan pequeño que cuando entra una mosca a tu casa piensas que es un águila"

La mirada molesta de Vegeta aumentó aún más.

"¿Recuerdas al cartero que me saludó cuando llegamos a la Capsule Corp?"

"Sí" -fue la cortante respuesta del príncipe.

"Pues siempre me ha cortejado... imagina lo bien que podría pasarlo en la cama con él... imagíname haciendo el amor con él... es más... ¿y quien te asegura que no lo haya hecho...? Si no puedes recordar nada verdad..."

Unos pequeños rayos eléctricos surgieron en los puños de Vegeta al sólo imaginar algo así.

"Ah, y casi se me olvida, la verdad tu hijo es del cartero"

"Insecto de mierda, ¡sabía que ese puto te tenía ganas! ¡IAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Una luminosidad dorada se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, mientras numeros rayos eléctricos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Sus cabellos se habían erizado aún más mientras sus oscuros ojos habían adquirido la tonalidad verde-azulada. Esa era la apariencia del poder en persona.

"¡Lo logré!" -exclamó Bulma emocionada.

"Como que 'lo logré' -objetó él- YO lo logré" -recalcó.

"¿Y quién te ayudo a lograrlo?" -respondió ella con sublime presuntuosidad.

"Grrr..." -gruñó como respuesta.

Bulma sonrió.

"Vamos hombre, reconoce que eres celoso... por eso mismo te enojaste" -le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

"Bah, esos no son celos, sólo cuido lo que me pertenece" -volvió a cruzar sus brazos desviando su mirada a otro lugar.

"¡Hasta para reconocer algo tan evidente saliste terco!" -dijo ella entre sorprendida y divertida por la terquedad de su hombre.

"De todas maneras te tomaste muy en serio lo de hacerme enojar, si hasta lo disfrutaste mujer" -agregó con un gesto molesto, mirándola nuevamente.

"Jaja, te dije que no te quejarás, ¡tú lo pediste!" -se rió Mirai Bulma a carcajadas.

Vegeta apretó los dientes con impotencia. Tenía que reconocer que Bulma había logrado lo que se había propuesto.

"¿Y bueno cómo te sientes?" -preguntó ella.

"Siento una energía increíble recorriendo todo mi cuerpo" -explicó él mirando sus propias manos, mientras cerraba y abría sus puños lentamente.

"¡Excelente!" -exclamó animada. "Bueno ese fue el primer paso. Después pasarás a la segunda transformación, pero primero deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al primer nivel, supongo que pasar de inmediato al segundo puede dañar tu cuerpo"

Vegeta le dio una desafiante sonrisa.

"¿Y tú crees que te haré caso?"

"Jum, debí decirte lo contrario, si al final siempre haces exactamente lo opuesto a lo que te digo" -cruzó sus brazos ofendida.

"Te haré feliz sólo por esta vez mujer" -le dijo él con un leve tono cómplice, logrando que Bulma sonriera. "Y bien, comienza a recordarme mis técnicas. No hay tiempo que perder" -la incitó a que continuara con su labor.

No obstante, la bella científica quedo en silencio varios segundos. Sólo después de esos segundos volvió a hablar.

"... Bueno la verdad te tengo que ser sincera... nunca me hablaste de tus luchas ni tus técnicas y no es que yo estuviera muy interesada tampoco..." -una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de la científica.

"Entonces aquí sólo vinimos a perder tiempo" -dijo el saiya sin reprimir su molestia.

"Espera... pero si hay algo que puedo enseñarte... es la técnica más característica de Goku, o Kakarotto como le dices tú... y la ví varias veces... se llama Kamehame Ha"

Vegeta soltó una auténtica carcajada.

"Que nombre más ridículo... jamás le pondría un nombre tan ridículo a una técnica mía. ¿Además usar la técnica del que dices que es mi eterno rival? Estás loca mujer, jamás haría una bajeza como eso" -terminó gruñendo.

"Está bien, entiendo que tú orgullo no te lo permita... eres así de orgulloso y ni con la amnesia podré cambiarte" -terminó sonríendo para sí misma. "Pero al menos dejame darte una idea de cómo es para que tú mismo inventes una variante"

"Pues dáte prisa que no tengo toda la noche"

Bulma se rascó la frente un par de segundos, sintiendo como un recuerdo llegaba a ella.

"Ahora que lo pienso creo que mi hijo me contó de una técnica tuya que usaste contra un monstruo llamado Cell... es muy parecida al Kame Hame Ha de Goku, pero liberas tu energía de otra forma... creo que el nombre que me dijo Trunks para esa técnica tuya fue... 'Final Flash"

"Ese nombre sí suena bien, mujer" -dijo él soltando satisfacción.

"Según lo que me contó Trunks tienes que acumular la energía de tu cuerpo para liberarla finalmente a través de tus manos. No sé si el Final Flash captura partículas energéticas o sólo usa la energía de tú propio cuerpo. La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero haz lo que te digo"

El saiya entrelazó sus dedos un momento, para luego estirar brazos y piernas, preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer. Bulma, mientras tanto, se sintió feliz de poder ayudarlo en lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, varios kilómetros más allá Piccoro y Goku preparaban sus cuerpos y almas para soportar la batalla más difícil que hayan tenido nunca. El demonio rosa finalmente había terminado su transformación, elevando su ki a niveles inimaginables. Pero no sólo su ki aumento mucho más, sino que también su físico tomó un cambio radical perceptible enseguida. Su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño llegando a medir lo mismo que Goku; sus ropas ahora eran exactamente iguales a las que usaban Kaioshin y Kibito. Como si esto fuera poco, otro cambio radical había aparecido en el monstruo, aunque los Z sólo lo percibirían instantes después.

Goku quedo sorprendido admirando el ki que poseía ahora el monstruo. Miró a Piccoro un momento y sabía que solamente con él no sería capaz de derrotarlo y a duras penas podrían soportar los ataques del monstruo un par de minutos.

"La hora de su muerte ha llegado" -retumbó una voz en el lugar, dejando a los Z sorprendidos.

Y ese era precisamente el cambio que no habían podido percibir, superando por mucho a su cambio físico. Esta vez Majin Buu, con la absorción de Kaioshin y Kibito, había logrado aumentar aún más su inteligencia, obteniendo el don de hablar con una fluidez muy natural. Tanto Piccoro como Goku quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos.

"Debo admitir -continuó el confiado monstruo- que no esperaba a un ser tan poderoso como tú Goku... ¿así te llamas no? Incluso hasta pudiste haberme vencido... pero ahora lamento informarte que no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Ni siquiera deberías osar mirarme. Soy el ser más poderoso que ha existido en toda la historia" -terminó riéndose con una carcajada triunfal.

"¡Vaya, ahora tienes un bonito hablamiento!" -dijo Goku impresionado por su nueva forma de expresarse, comparándola con los gruñidos toscos que solía decir antes.

"En vez de felicitarme deberías preocuparte por lo que te pasara ahora..." -advirtió el demonio. En menos de un segundo Goku debió bajar su mirada hacia su abdomen, en el cual tenía incrustada una rodilla. Debido al fuerte golpe escupió sangre a la vez que sentía como su respiración se dificultaba. Ese golpe lo hubiese detenido fácilmente en el estado anterior de Majin Buu, pero ahora ni siquiera pudo verlo. Fue prácticamente como si su rival se hubiese teletransportado.

"Ni siquiera pude verlo" -murmuró el hombre verde contemplando a Goku, a la vez que tragaba saliva. Si Majin Buu fue capaz de tomar por sorpresa al saiyajin, a él podría acabarlo en cosa de segundos si realmente lo quisiese.

Sin embargo un sonoro y prolongado grito llamó su atención nuevamente, retumbando por todo el desértico sector. Goku se había elevado al nivel tres nuevamente.

"No te será tan fácil" -le advirtió el saiya al monstruo.

"Así tiene que ser" -sonrió el monstruo desplantando confianza por todas sus células.

"Rápido Goku debemos escondernos para ganar tiempo" -intervino el namek.

"Prefiero pelear" -refutó Goku al instante.

"No seas idiota. No tienes posibilidad de vencer. Este combate no se trata de vencer sino de ganar tiempo hasta que vuelva Trunks con Gohan"

"Pero..." -intentó protestar Goku.

"No dejes que tu orgullo de guerrero te ciegue. El orgullo es un mal sustituto de la inteligencia" -sentenció el namek. "¿Como crees que David derrotó a Goliath? ¿Peleando de igual a igual? ¡No!" -afirmó terminantemente para luego continuar- "No puedes derrotar a tu enemigo precisamente en lo que es más fuerte"

"Tienes razón" -comprendió el esposo de Milk.

"¡Taiyouken!" -gritó el namek a todo pulmón a la vez que una luz sumamente intensa se propagó por todo el lugar, bloqueándole cualquier tipo de visión al monstruo rosa.

"¡Ahora!" -exclamó el namek mientras volaba a toda velocidad para refugiarse tras las montañas, a la vez que reducía su ki a la más mínima expresión. "Maldición, reduce tu ki a cero" -le espetó el namek a Goku, pues aún podía sentir su energía.

El saiya volvió a su estado normal y redujo su energía al mínimo.

"¡Alimañas! ¿Creen que con esto podrán vencerme?" -el terrible monstruo dejó escapar una tremenda carcajada.

Tras eso, el silencio conquistó el ambiente completamente. Hasta el leve zumbido de una mosca volando hubiera podido sentirse en ese mutismo espectral. Los dos Z se mantuvieron tras una montaña, pero la incertidumbre de Goku pudo más y decidió buscar a Majin Buu con su mirada para ver que se proponía hacer el monstruo. Pero sin darse cuenta afirmó una mano donde no debía y unas piedrecillas se escucharon caer en el lugar, provocando un sonido que en el desierto se hizo totalmente audible para el monstruo.

Buu al oírlo prestó atención hacia el lugar del sonido, dirigiendo su mirada aún difusa hacia allá.

Piccoro sintió que sus venas reventarían, porque parecía que Goku lo hacía a propósito. Fuera como fuera tuvo que encontrar una manera de estropear su genial plan de algún modo u otro.

"¡Goku cuando salgamos de esta te voy a matar!" -le gruñó exasperado hablándole telepáticamente.

El saiya comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices avergonzado de su error. Pero tendría que encontrar una forma arreglarlo.

Buu gritó a todo volumen convencido de que sus enemigos estaban justo detrás de esa montaña.

"¡Salgan cobardes!" -gritó exigiendo la aparición de sus contendientes.

"¡Salgan cobardes!", se repitió el grito en el ambiente y siguió emitiéndose un par de veces más.

Majin Buu frunció el ceño confundido. Volvió a gritar para salir de dudas.

"¡Salgan cobardes!" -se sintió en el ambiente nuevamente.

"¡Salgan cobardes! Salgan cobardes! ... cobardes... cobardes..." -se fue haciendo más y más lejano el sonido.

"Debe ser el eco" -dijo el chicle rosa para sí mismo.

"Debe ser el eco... debe ser el eco... debe ser el eco" - se sintió en el ambiente el mismo sonido unas tres o cuatro veces, pero haciéndose cada vez más inaudible.

Pero lo cierto es que no era el eco. Era el mismísimo Goku que gritaba después de Majin Buu simulando ser el eco.

Piccoro había quedado maravillado con la idea del saiya. ¡Si hasta la voz de Majin Buu la había imitado bien! A Goku se le había ocurrido algo bueno... ¡no era tan subnormal como creía! Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del namek, la idea de Goku había sido realmente brillante.

"Que idea tan brillante Goku, permíteme felicitarte porque esta ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido en muchos años" -le habló telepáticamente, a lo cual Goku agradeció con una dichosa sonrisa.

Majin Buu perdió la atención sobre sus enemigos al enfocarse en aquel extraño eco que se producía emulando sus gritos. Colocando sus palmas a los lados su boca se preparó a dar otro grito, divirtiéndose como un niño con el sonido del eco.

"¡Viva tú hermana!"

"Viva tú hermana... viva tú hermana... tú hermana..." -se sintió el sonido del eco nuevamente.

"¡La peli de Dragon ball apesta!"

"¡La peli de Dragon ball apesta!" -se repitió el sonido nueva y continuamente hasta desaparecer.

El chicle rosa sonrió con felicidad, pero recordó que debía encontrar a sus enemigos. Eso si, antes daría un ultimo grito para concluir su diversión.

"¡Perro!" -gritó el monstruo a toda potencia.

"Guau... guau... guau..."

Majin Buu se dispuso a retirarse dándose media vuelta para buscar a sus enemigos, pero tras unos segundos y justamente cuando partiría se dio cuenta de que su perro... ¡había ladrado!

"Goku no eres más idiota porque no se puede ser más idiota, taradoooooooooooooooo" -gritó el namek mientras ahorcaba a Goku, y es que sino lo mataba Majin Buu lo haría el mismo.

"Es que los perros ladran, jeje..." -le explicó Goku con una voz apenas audible por la presión de las manos namekianas en su cuello.

* * *

El tiempo se volvió indefinible. Ni Vegeta ni Bulma hubieran podido determinar si estuvieron tan sólo unos minutos o varias horas. La concentración total en lo que estaban haciendo los llevó a un mundo en que la noción del tiempo no existió en ningún momento. Pero precisamente esa concentración fue lo que logró Vegeta se sintiera preparado para afrontar el desafío más grande de toda su vida... luchar sin siquiera recordar cómo hacerlo. De la práctica al hecho había un enorme trecho que saltar, trecho tan grande como el inmenso mar... sin embargo, allí estaba él, dispuesto como siempre a superar sus propios límites.

Un profundo suspiro de Bulma se sintió en el ambiente, dando muestra de que la hora de luchar había llegado.

"Llegó la hora... ahorá vere por mí mismo de lo que soy capaz" -dijo el saiya con mirada serena.

La científica sintió una corriente en su cuerpo... a pesar de ser algo tan diferente a lo que ella manejaba como científica, entrenar hizo que sintiera una conexión con él que fue única. Entender y compartir con él esa pasión por la lucha que tanto lo hacía disfrutar, también la pudo disfrutar ella. Pero ahora que se disponía a partir para luchar una mala sensación sintió en su corazón. No podía dejarlo partir sin antes decirle la verdad... tal vez después ya sería demasiado tarde.

"Vegeta, tengo que decirte algo antes que te vayas a pelear" -su semblante se puso más serio que nunca.

"Sí, ya sé mujer. Me dirás que me amas y todas esas porquerías innecesarias. Sí sí, yo también mujer, lo mismo te digo" -le dijo dándole la espalda, preparándose para partir.

"No es eso... Vegeta, no sé que vaya a pasar en esa batalla y la verdad no sé que será de la Tierra, pero no quiero quedarme con este sentimiento de culpa si es que algo malo llega a pasar..."

Vegeta se volteó a mirarla con ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Dudas de que gane?" -preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

"No es que lo dude, pero una nunca sabe que pueda pasar. Ya una vez en el pasado perdí a todos mis amigos... y ni siquiera alcanzé a decirles todas las cosas que sí debi decirles en vida..."

El príncipe arrugó aún mas su frente.

"Hay algo que aún no me has contado, ¿no mujer? Era eso que me querías decir antes de que llegara Trunks a la clínica... -se hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos cruzando sus miradas- Sea lo que sea puede esperar, ahora en este momento no es relevante"

"Para mí si es relevante... no podré quedarme tranquila si no te digo lo que tengo que decirte" -insistió ella.

"Bah, ¿tú crees que hay algo más importante que salvar a este planeta? Sea lo que sea puede esperar y sabes que tengo razón... como siempre"

Bulma dio un suspiro, el destino se empeñaba a no dejarla decir su verdad pero después de todo él tenía razón, este no era el momento propicio para confesarle que ella no era su verdadera esposa.

"Lo sé... tampoco quiero sacarte de tu objetivo. Tienes razón, lo que tengo que decirte puede esperar... pero lo que no puede esperar es lo que siento por ti..."

Vegeta abrió un poco más sus ojos delatando sutilmente su sorpresa.

"No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo -continuó ella- tenemos tan poco tiempo de vida que no hay que dejar las cosas para un mañana, un mañana que puede que jamás llegue... "

"Que filosófica te pusiste... ¿Andas con la regla?"

"No... Vegeta, te amo. Pase lo que pase por favor nunca lo olvides, sólo eso te quiero decir. Eres el único hombre que me hace sentir esto, el único que me hace sentir que podría dártelo todo sin pedirte nada a cambio... nací para ser tuya... y esto que siento es porque te amo. Pase lo que pase en el futuro... nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi ser"

Un silencio total se hizo en el ambiente. Vegeta quedó petrificado por la emoción con que Bulma había dicho esas palabras. Su pasmo siguió por varios segundos, manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de ella. Esos preciosos ojos que lucían más claros que nunca, porque reflejaban abiertamente toda la emoción contenida en aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Finalmente comprendió el porqué la había elegido como pareja... más allá del deseo sexual y de la atracción química que había sentido por ella desde el primer momento... ahora él también se emocionó con el sentimiento puesto en cada una de sus palabras. Sentimientos sinceros que venían desde lo más profundo del alma de su mujer.

Se puso al frente de ella y sin mediar más palabras le dio el abrazo más intenso que hubiese podido dar. Se sintió reconfortado al tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su corazón contra el suyo latiendo al mismo ritmo, uniéndose como si fueran un solo ser, fusionándose solamente con darse un abrazo, sin necesidad de hacer el amor ni besarse para lograrlo, sólo dejando fluir la comunión de dos almas que se aman la una a la otra.

"Pensé que no tenía corazón pero tú me acabas de recordar que si lo tengo, debo reconocerlo mujer" -le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla. "No sé que habrá pasado antes, ni tampoco que sea lo que tengas que decirme... lo único que me importa es lo que sientes y lo que yo siento por ti"

"Vegeta..." -pronunció su nombre aturdida, algo que sólo él podía provocar.

"Pero no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en estas estupideces -dijo separándose de ella y dándole la espalda continuó- Sólo te diré que volveré por ti..."

Bulma se sobrecogió al escuchar su profundo tono de voz.

"... Y volveré porque te amo"

Sin esperar respuesta el saiyajin alzó el vuelo hacia su destino. Bulma suspiró hondo mientras lo vió alejarse en el horizonte... sintió una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, como si ambas emociones diametralmente opuestas se fusionaran en una sola... pero a pesar de la inmensa seguridad de sus últimas palabras no podía evitar el sentirse preocupada...una vez más iba a la batalla, una vez recordó a su Vegeta muerto, quien partió sin siquiera despedirse, ignorándola completamente... sólo esperaba que esta vez la vida no fuera tan cruel cómo para repetir el mismo trágico destino que sufrió él.

* * *

En el desierto la injusta batalla continuaba y Majin Buu claramente sólo se estaba divirtiendo con sus rivales. El chicle rosa los combatía con un solo brazo, mientras bostezaba con el otro. De esta manera humillante y de un solo golpe incrustó a los dos guerreros Z al medio de una montaña, pero como si aquel golpe hubiese iluminado la mente del saiya, una brillante idea sobrevino a su mente... Había encontrado una solución para acabar con este problema...

"Piccoro, tú y yo sabemos hacer la fusión metamoru..."

La mente de Piccoro se estremeció entera el escucharlo. No... ¡es que no podía ser verdad! ¿Acaso era la fusión lo que le estaba insinuando Goku?

"Quieres decir... ¿fusionarnos?" -preguntó el namek con miedo de decir esas palabras, como si una cruel pesadilla se estuviese volviendo realidad.

"¡Sí!" -gritó Goku emocionado. "¡Sólo imagina el poder que tendríamos!"

"¡NO!" -gritó Piccoro lleno de horror al imaginar la abominación que saldría de aquella fusión. Él siendo tan inteligente y tan astuto fusionarse con un... ¿subnormal como Goku? ¡Jamás!

Solamente ahora el hombre verde fue capaz de entender a la perfección la repulsión que también sintió Vegeta con la idea de fusionarse con Goku. Y además para él príncipe incluso debió ser más difícil, pues se trataba de su máximo rival.

"¡Vamos Piccoro! ¡Quieres salvar este planeta o no!" -espetó Goku.

Las palabras se clavaron en su corazón como una cruel daga en forma de palabras. Por mucho que lo lamentará no había otra solución, había que intentarlo a pesar de la abominación que pudiera salir. Si Vegeta pudo tragarse su orgullo para vengar a Bulma y salvar la Tierra, definitivamente él también tendría que hacerlo por mucho que detestara la idea.

"Está bien" -respondió Piccoro con un ánimo similar al de alguien que va al paredón.

"¡Yupi!" -gritó Goku lleno de emoción. "¡Sólo imaginate lo que saldrá de nuestra fusión!" -le dijo el saiya para animarlo.

"ESO es lo que me da miedo"

"Jaja, vamos Piccoro no seas pesimista, sólo imaginate, ¡con tu inteligencia y mi fuerza seremos invencibles!"

"Que horror... mi astucia se reducirá a un cero por ciento estando fusionado contigo" -se lamentó el namek apesadumbrado.

"Vamos, ¡si yo soy muy astuto en batalla!" -seguía Goku muy animado con la idea de fusionarse. "Ya hasta le tengo un nombre a nuestra fusión... ¡Goccoro! ¿Verdad que suena genial?" -preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El namek estrelló una palma contra su frente de pura frustración, maldiciendo su suerte.

"Bueno ya que te no te gustó el nombre entonces nos llamaremos Piku. ¡También es genial eh!"

Piccoro dio un suspiro resignado. No había nada que hacer más que aceptar la cruda realidad.

"Bien, hagámoslo de una vez"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el tiempo presente Mirai Trunks se preparaba para decirle si viajaría o no a su segunda madre... y tenía que preparar su respuesta porque sabía que su contestación no le sería de su agrado...

"¿Y bien?" -preguntó ella dejándose dominar por su impaciencia.

Trunks inhaló aire, provocando un profundo y sonoro suspiro.

"Mamá, lo siento pero no puedo llevarte" -contestó tras varios segundos.

Sus palabras fueron para Bulma como una dura bofetada a la cara.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó después de reaccionar al duro golpe.

Trunks posó sus manos en los hombros de su progenitora, para mirarla lo más fijamente posible.

"Mamá, sé que tienes todo el derecho de ir pero perdóname, de verdad perdóname pero no puedo llevarte porque corremos peligro. De hecho ya estoy forzando la energía de la que dispone la máquina llevando a Gohan conmigo y si te llevo a ti también realmente no sé que pueda pasar. Si llevó más allá de sus límites a la máquina del tiempo podemos terminar perdidos en cualquiera era y aún peor, la máquina hasta podría estallar, perdiéndose para siempre la esperanza de poder salvar a la gente de mi tiempo"

Bulma hizo una mueca de molestia.

"¿Pero es seguro de que sea tan peligroso?"

"No sé que pueda pasar y ese es el riesgo, no sé si podamos llegar al futuro o si estallaremos en el intento... pero debes comprender que no puedo arriesgarme de esa forma por algo que es totalmente incierto, mamá"

Bulma permaneció en silencio para luego dirigir una mirada a Gohan quien no había dicho palabra alguna.

"A mí no me mires por favor" -le pidió él hijo mayor de Goku lleno de nervios, temiendo la furia de la científica. "La decisión es de Trunks y si no te lleva la culpa es de él" -terminó de afirmar.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Gohan" -le dijo Trunks con ironía.

"¡La vida es lo primero!" -señaló el moreno con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

La aún joven peliazul había quedado sumida en su mutismo y con una mirada que parecía decir: '¡A quien se me cruzé en el camino lo mató!'. Hasta que finalmente decidió romper su silencio...

"A ver jovencito, ya te lo pedi una vez de buenas maneras así que ahora tendras que obedecerle a tu madre"

"Ay mamá mi orejaaaaaaaaaa" -gritó con lágrimas saliéndole.

"¡O me llevas o te quedas sin oreja! Ya que no te pude persuadir con lo de la madre sufriente... no me dejas otra alternativa que liberar al demonio que llevo dentro"

"Ay mamá mi orejitaaaaaaaaaa" -siguió chillando Trunks con ojos cada vez más húmedos. "Mamá, sé que me odiaras por esto y de verdad que me gustaría llevarte pero no puedo correr tanto riesgo" -volvió a reafirmar.

Bulma resopló ofuscada y decepcionada, a la vez que soltaba su oreja.

"Está bien, sino tengo más alternativa tendré que aceptarlo... y por supuesto que nunca podría odiarte si eres mi hijo, de otro tiempo pero sigues siendo mi hijo igual" -entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de su hijo para acariciarlo con cariño maternal. "Sí, me decepciona claro, pero supongo que tienes razon, no puedo arriesgarte a que todo falle sólo por querer ir contigo"

"Gracias madre, muchas gracias por entender" -dijo el chico con voz emocionada.

"Pero eso sí, prométeme que apenas puedas me enviaras a Vegeta de vuelta y que cuidaras de él por mí" -exigió ella.

"Te doy mi palabra, mamá" -asintió él, estrechando su mano con la de ella como una forma de sellar el pacto recién forjado.

Así, tanto Trunks como Gohan abordaron la máquina del tiempo. El muchacho de la espada accionó varios interruptores dentro de la máquina, para después agitar su mano por la ventanilla en señal de despedida. Gohan también hizo lo mismo. De esta forma, la bella científica fue testigo de como la máquina del tiempo desaparecía ante sus ojos, aumentando aún más su desilusión. Lamentablemente ya no tendría más opción que esperar a que Vegeta regresara... pensando en ello, decidió volver a su laboratorio para seguir trabajando en uno de sus inventos... así podría mantener la mente despejada y hacer un poco más soportable su dolorosa decepción.

Continuará.

* * *

Pues sí, lamentablemente Bulma no pudo viajar al futuro :( yo tambien queria que viajara pero lamentablemente no siempre en la vida se tiene lo que se quiere. Reclamos y quejas seran bienvenidos, critiquenme, matenme y torturenme con toda confianza, y no se repriman porque soy masoquista xD

Y sí, se que es decepcionante ya que la gran mayoria queria que fuera al futuro (solo una lectora me dijo que no fuera), pero aun asi no se pierdan el proximo capitulo porque sera decisivo ;D Tambien muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ideas y sugerencias porque me dan mucho animo para continuarlo mas seguido ^^ de verdad se los agradezco muchisimo y de corazon ^^

me despido y si quieren reclamar y lanzarme tomates háganlo con toda confianza :P


	17. Capítulo 17: Una impactante sorpresa

Hola! sorry la demora pero en verdad he estado muy ocupado, tanto en los estudios como en mi vida personal y tampoco andaba inspirado como para escribir algo decente. Y no quiero escribir por la obligacion de continuarlo, sino con ganas ya que con ganas es mas facil que salga algo medianamente bueno xD Pero la espera termino porque por fin la inspiracion llegó xD

También quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a Tsukimei y Akai Yume por avisarme del problema que hubo en fanfic punto es (se borraron todos los fics o.o), y tambien un saludo a Any por recordarme este fic y por supuesto tambien a todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un review o simplemente leerlo. Gracias de verdad a todos ustedes por la paciencia ^^ Espero que les guste este capitulo ;D

**_Capítulo 17: Una impactante sorpresa._**

La inmensa presión de poder en el enorme y vasto desierto hacía que la arena se levantara y oscilara por los aires provocando una espesa nube de polvo. En una esquina estaba el todopoderoso Majin Buu, mientras en la opuesta estaban Goku y Piccoro listos para cometer el loco plan de fusionarse. Una medida desesperada para una situación desesperada. El namek maldecía infinitamente su suerte pero si con ello lograba salvar la Tierra lo haría sin vacilar.

El demonio rosa arremetió nuevamente pero Piccoro le habló antes de que lo hiciera. Necesitaban el tiempo necesario para poder hacer la fusión.

"Espera Majin Buu. Los tres aquí sabemos cual será el resultado de esta pelea y no creo que eso sea divertido para ti... ¿quieres realmente tener una lucha emocionante contra un rival poderoso?"

El monstruo arrugó el ceño.

"¿Y quién sería ese rival?" -preguntó con creciente curiosidad.

"Sólo espera. Dános tan sólo treinta segundos y lo verás" -señaló Piccoro.

Majin Buu se rascó el cuello soltando indiferencia, ¿por qué tendría que dejarlos?

"No tengo porque darles ese tiempo. ¡Esto es una pelea, no una cita gusanos!" -exclamó irritado.

"¿De qué te sirve ser el más poderoso del universo sino puedes demostrárselo a nadie?" -replicó Piccolo a la vez con suma calma.

Las palabras del namek hicieron que el monstruo se tomara el mentón mientras reflexionaba esas palabras, para después de unos cuantos segundos dar su respuesta.

"Está bien, después de todo será divertido ver lo que intentan hacer" -sonrió mientras se relamió los labios.

Sin perder nada de tiempo tanto el namek como el saiya adoptaron la ridícula posicion de la fusión.

"¡Me encanta hacer esto!" -exclamó Goku animado con la idea de hacer la danza de la fusión.

Piccoro miró al cielo pidiéndole a éste que le diera paciencia.

"Además te ves muy divertido haciendo la fusión Piccoro" -bromeó Goku con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Ya cállate si no quieres que me arrepienta, animal!"

"Está bien, pero no te enojes, te hará mal para tu salud" -le recomendó él con su ánimo de siempre.

Las divertidas poses se adueñaron del lugar y el ridículo baile entró en escena, pero justo cuando ambos índices harían contacto alguien apareció para interrumpirlo todo... vestido de azul y con guantes blancos, un orgulloso guerrero sin memoria ha llegado.

Detuvo su vuelo y cruzó sus brazos mientras levitaba sin moverse un ápice, dando una despreciativa mirada al monstruo de rosa. Tras esto, viró su mirada a los dos tipos que aún estaban con los brazos extendidos y con sus índices casi tocándose... una imagen así era lo que menos esperaba ver en una batalla.

"Que mierda, esto parece más un show de circo que una batalla" -señaló con fastidio.

"¡Vegeta, amigo del alma!" -saludó Goku con una enorme sonrisa.

Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto.

"¿Amigo del alma me dices? ¿Quien rayos eres tú?" -preguntó frunciendo aún mas su ceño.

"Ah se me olvidaba que tienes amnesia, je. Soy tú amigable amigo Goku, o Kakarotto, como me sueles llamar tú"

Vegeta en un gesto inconsciente descruzó sus brazos, debido a la sorpresa... ¿así que aquel tipo era su eterno rival? No podía ser... ciertamente esperaba a otra persona. Fue chocante ver que lo que había imaginado estaba completamente equivocado. No podía asimilar que ese tipo fuera su gran rival... ¿de verdad ese tipo era su rival a vencer en la vida?

"¿Y tú de donde saliste insecto?" -preguntó desconcertado.

"De mi mamá, jeje"

El príncipe permaneció en silencio unos segundos, comprendiendo que la inteligencia no era la virtud mas destacable del tal Kakarotto.

"¿Y la lechuga con patas?"

El namek dio un tosco gruñido como respuesta.

"Él es Piccoro. Estabamos a punto de fusionarnos cuando llegaste" -explicó el otro saiyajin puro.

"¿Fusión?" -cuestionó el príncipe.

"Sí, mira se trata de fusionar a dos personas en una sola, uniendo las fuerzas de ambos en un solo ser..."

La explicación iba a continuar pero fue coartada repentinamente por el demonio rosa.

"Bueno bueno, me importa un comino quien sea este enano de azul pero no estamos aquí para una cita social, ¿no es así? Diviertánme un rato, ese será el honor que les daré antes de que los maté"

"¿Divertirte dices, insecto?" -preguntó Vegeta con sorna. "Yo sólo sé causar dolor a mis oponentes... y eso lo comprobarás por ti mismo"

Majin Buu sonrió con prepotencia.

"La ignorancia es bastante irrespetuosa. Si supieras el alcance de mi poder estarías temblando de miedo"

"Pues demuéstramelo" -lo desafió el príncipe. "Veo que sólo eres un chicle bocón... pero como todo chicle terminarás siendo basura" -le dijo con una sonrisa irritante, que logró su efecto pues el rostro del chicle, perdón, digo de Majin Buu, se puso rojo de furia.

Así, sin perder más tiempo el poderoso chicle se lanzó al ataque nuevamente causando estragos en los tres Z.

* * *

La luna seguía como dueña del cielo aunque más pronto que tarde el sol tomaría su lugar. Sola en aquella llanura, la imagen de Vegeta volando a la batalla se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sus ojos se clavaron el horizonte como si éste tuviera un magnetismo imposible del cual escapar. La estela que había dejado el príncipe saiyajin continuaba implícitamente allí.

"Rayos me siento tan impotente... toda mi genialidad no sirve de nada para detener a Majin Buu... y Vegeta... Vegeta... tengo un horrible presentimiento..."

Su mano se posó en su pecho, intentando apaciguar los intranquilos latidos de su corazón. Por inercia, un profundo suspiro soltó su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo afrontar este horrible sentimiento de impotencia? No puedo dejar que esto pase de nuevo... no puedo"

Bulma cerró sus puños con fuerza en señal de frustración. Hubiera dado su vida en este momento por poder ser una guerrera y luchar ella también... pero lamentablemente no había nacido para aquello.

* * *

La batalla era incesante, ni siquiera se había dado un segundo de descanso y esta vez Majin Buu no parecía estar jugando como antes, literalmente estaba masacrando a sus tres oponentes.

Piccoro era el que había llevado la peor parte pero aún podía mantenerse en pie, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, o mejor dicho sobrenamekiano, en este caso.

"Gracias por provocarlo, Vegeta" -le agradeció el namek al príncipe con ironía.

El aludido no respondió, se limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca mientras observaba con sorpresa como el tal Kakarotto pasaba al super saiyajin de nivel tres. El poder que se sentía en el ambiente de él y de Majin Buu hacían que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza. Una emoción indescriptible lo inundaba hasta lo más profundo. Definitivamente para esto había nacido, un guerrero era lo que era. No cabía duda alguna.

El combate se reanudó enfocándose esta vez solamente entre Goku y Majin Buu, quienes intercambiaban golpes indetectables para el ojo humano. Sin embargo la fuerza del poderoso saiya con su máximo nivel de poder ni siquiera lograba causarle algún daño al terrible monstruo.

"Mierda, nunca pensé que Majin Buu pudiera volverse tan poderoso. Si seguimos a este paso realmente nos matará" -señaló Piccoro.

"Cállate insecto, nadie es invencible y él tampoco lo es. Sólo debemos encontrar una forma de acabarlo" -gruñó Vegeta.

Justo después de esas palabras, un potente puñetazo de Goku conectó de lleno en el rostro de Majin Buu causando sorpresa hasta en el mismísimo demonio, que sintió como un pequeño hilillo de sangre escurrió de sus labios.

El monstruo gruñó entre dientes presa de ira y tras un montón de golpes consecutivos al saiya de nivel tres, le propinó una feroz y terrible patada, enviándolo al mismo sitio donde estaban Vegeta y Piccoro.

El silencio permaneció en el ambiente unos cuantos segundos.

"Es muy fuerte, pero podemos matarlo" -reafirmó Goku. "Pero estoy en el límite de mi poder y ya no sé si pueda mantener el nivel tres siquiera cinco minutos más... tenemos que seguir con el plan de fusionarnos" -advirtió. "Pero esta vez contigo Vegeta. Fusionándonos ganaremos muchísimo poder" -le dijo con emoción.

Vegeta abrió los ojos como si fueran platos. La sola idea de hacer el bailecito estúpido lo asqueó hasta sus entrañas. Ni pensar en la repulsión que sintió al pensar en fusionarse con el tal Kakarotto.

"¿Fusionarnos? ¡Estás loco, ni en mi peor pesadilla me fusionaría contigo insecto!" -escupió Vegeta asqueado con la repulsiva idea.

"Es la única alternativa que nos queda, Vegeta. Y lo sabes" -recalcó el saiya de cabello alborotado.

"Tu microscópico cerebro parece que no entiende lo que quiere decir un no" -señaló el príncipe con fastidio.

"Déjalo Goku, él no entiende que la vida de la Tierra es más importante que su estúpido orgullo. Además no sacarías nada fusionándote con él... es igual que si pelearas solo" -recalcó el namek, con la idea fija de provocarlo.

"¡Qué dijiste bicho insolente!"

"Lo que escuchaste" -respondió el namek al instante.

"Cálmense amigos, nuestro enemigo es otro" -llamó a la cordura Goku. "Vegeta sino quieres fusionarte lo entiendo, pero piensa en lo que le pasará a Bulma y Trunks... sabes que no tenemos posibilidad de vencer los tres. No te mientas a ti mismo" -le explicó, sabiendo que por Bulma y Trunks el orgullo del saiya tendría que dar un paso al costado.

La sola idea de que algo malo les pudiera pasar hizo que Vegeta cerrara sus puños.

"¡Reacciona Vegeta! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!" -dijo Goku ante su silencio.

Rayos eléctricos surgieron de los puños de Vegeta, los que también comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! Sino me queda más alternativa tendré que hacer esta puta mierda... ¡pero será la primera y ultima vez!"

"¡Vegeta creéme que tomaste la mejor decisión!" -exclamó Goku feliz.

Un golpe resonó en el ambiente como si fuera un rayo que acaba de golpear el suelo. Las miradas de dos guerreros se dirigieron al lugar del sonoro golpe, pudiendo divisar como una sonmbra verde caía al suelo inconsciente. Erguido por detrás del cuerpo namekiano, Majin Buu cruzó sus brazos disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de Vegeta y Goku.

"Uno menos" -dijo con desdeño, como si se hubiera deshecho de una mosca.

"Eres un maldito" -dijo Goku apretando dientes y puños con impotencia.

"No tengo todo el día para jugar con ustedes, tengo un universo que destruir" -aclaró el demonio rosa, quien se movió quedando justo al frente de los dos Z restantes, a tan solo unos metros.

Vegeta escupió al suelo con furia.

"Sólo eres un chicle bocón. No te sirve de nada ser el más fuerte sino tienes a nadie a quien demostrárselo insecto patético" -la voz de Vegeta sonó asqueada.

Majin Buu dio una sonrisa irónica.

"No creas que soy estúpido, sé perfectamente que quieres provocarme para que les dé el tiempo que necesitan... pero aún así será divertido ver que es lo que sucede. Háganlo si eso es lo que quieren. Les demostraré en su cara quien es el ser más poderoso del universo" -sonrió confiadamente.

"Eso ya lo veremos, insecto rosa" -respondió al instante Vegeta.

"Vegeta, ¿cuando llegaste alcanzaste a ver como era la danza de la fusión?" -le preguntó Goku enseguida.

"Argh, ni me recuerdes que tengo que hacer esa mierda tan ridícula" -se golpeó la frente ofuscado.

"Jaja, no te preocupes que acá nadie te verá Vegeta"

"Eso espero Kakarotto inútil, porque esta estupidez no la haré dos veces" -sentenció el saiya de la realeza.

"Tienes que mantener tu ki al mismo nivel que el mío. Nos es tan fácil como parece" -le advirtió Goku.

"¡Bah! Sólo con verla una vez basta para hacerla" -aseguró el con plena confianza.

Así, se prepararon para hacer la danza. El simpático baile comenzaba y todo parecía ir a la perfección, pero en tan sólo un segundo un fuerte golpe en la nuca de Goku lo dejó total y completamente desmayado. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La maniobra fue tan rápida que Vegeta sólo pudo divisar una sombra, la cual tras un segundo fue completamente nítida. Majin Buu había aprovechado el preciso momento en que Goku no tenía ninguna guardia para dejarlo completamente fuera de combate.

Una extraña electricidad recorrió la mente de Vegeta exaltándolo. Una breve imagen golpeó su cerebro, provocándole una sensación de repetición. Esa imagen de Kakarotto cayendo inconsciente por un golpe en su nuca ya lo había visto antes... estaba seguro. ¿Pero dónde? ¿Cuándo? Una punzada sintió en su cerebro sintiendo el dolor de no recordar. Pero no había tiempo para eso... y una malévola sonrisa de Majin Buu se lo hizo saber. Justo en frente, respirándole encima estaba el malvado monstruo.

Sin esperar, le propinó un salvaje golpe en el estómago haciendo que Vegeta se inclinara hacia abajo retorciéndose de dolor. Esa inclinación y el reciente golpe dado a Goku le hizo saber en un rapidísimo relampagueo mental que el chicle rosa lo dejaría inconsciente también. En menos de milésimas de segundo sujeto con ambas manos el golpe del Majin, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Un segundo más tarde Vegeta estaba alejado varios metros más allá.

Majin Buu sonrió con la satisfacción de un ser que se sabe superior a otro.

"Muy bien. Te felicito. Aunque sólo lograste escapar porque ataqué a Goku antes. Sino estarías tirado en el suelo igual que él"

Vegeta no respondió. Majin Buu tenía razón, sino hubiera sido por aquello no habría sido capaz de bloquear lo que pretendía hacerle el demonio.

"¿Por qué atacaste primero a Kakarotto y no a mí?" -exigió una respuesta el saiya.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" -preguntó él con burla. "Goku o Kakarotto, como quieras llamarlo, es el único que representa una mínima amenaza para mí. Tú, en cambio, sólo eres una basura que no merece ni ser tomada en cuenta... por eso te dejé para el final"

Las palabras se clavaron en su orgullo como una hiriente y afilada daga. Debía reconocerlo. Pero no le daría el placer de demostrárselo a ese insecto. De ninguna manera las palabras de esa abominación rosa le afectarían. ¡Jamás!

"Has cometido un grave error" -la más desafiante de sus sonrisas se formó en su rostro. "Te arrepentirás de no haberme noqueado a mí primero, insecto" -terminó con la más absoluta seguridad.

Majin Buu frunció el ceño contrariado.

"Da lo mismo lo que digas, enano. Ahora absorveré a Goku y seré cien veces más poderoso" -se relamió los labios mientras su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo sin conciencia del hijo de Bardock.

Una gran masa glucosa de color rosa apareció en su mano derecha para proceder a absorverlo y Vegeta se aprestó a atacarlo para impedirlo, pero justo en ese momento todo se interrumpió debido a que el demonio recibió una patada impresionante que lo movió a varios metros del cuerpo de Goku.

Dos sombras difusas aparecieron en el lugar, que tras unos cuantos segundos se hicieron visibles para Vegeta. El primero era su hijo quien lucía su espada más afilada que nunca y el otro era un chico de cabello azabache corto, que jamás había visto en su vida, o por lo menos eso creía él.

"Justo a tiempo" -dijo sonriendo Trunks.

"Uf, eso estuvo cerca" -dijo el joven moreno.

Pero no hubo tiempo ni siquiera para saludar, Majin Buu apareció por detrás de Gohan al instante tan rápidamente que fue prácticamente una teletransportación. Gohan recién había llegado a la batalla y por lo mismo confiadamente no estuvo alerta como debió estarlo, y el demonio lo noqueó tan rápidamente que Trunks abrió la boca totalmente asombrado. Todo fue tan rápido que el muchacho de cabello violeta no tuvo ni tiempo de esquivar otros golpes del monstruo, que lo castigó a su antojo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Cuando se disponía rematarlo una onda de energía de su padre lo salvó.

La ayuda esperanzadora de Trunks y Gohan había caído tan rápido como había llegado. Trunks por suerte, había logrado mantenerse consciente, pero su cuerpo quedó a muy mal traer. La desesperanza nació en su corazón. Con Goku, Gohan y Piccoro derrotados... ¿qué esperanza de salvar la Tierra habría? Apretó sus dientes mientras sintió como lágrimas querían escapar a través de sus ojos. El fin estaba cerca, los guerreros Z que tantas batallas habían ganado, que tantas veces habían demostrado que el bien prevalece por sobre el mal, esta vez no podían hacer nada para cambiar el destino impuesto por el maldito Majin Buu. La imagen de todos muriendo y la Tierra explotando apareció en la mente de Trunks. Su Nenis, y su recién nacida hija estaban en su corazón... ¿por qué tenía que perderlas? ¿por qué?

Sin embargo, algo lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Vegeta seguía parado a su lado con una mirada condenatoria. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de la desesperanza de su hijo.

"Lo lograremos" -le dijo con voz profunda y sin la más mínima muestra de vacilación.

Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, no podía dejarse vencer, no podía rendirse por nada del mundo. Aún estaba respirando, aún estaba vivo y mientras tuviera la última gota de vida en su cuerpo no debía rendirse. Eso es lo que haría y estaba haciendo su padre.

El chico de la espada hizo un ademán de querer incorporarse pero la mano de Vegeta le indicó que siguiera en el suelo sin levantarse. Frunció su ceño con extrañeza, viendo como la mirada de su padre se dirigía al terrible Majin.

"Te arrepentirás de haberme subestimado, insecto" -el orgulloso saiya cerró su puño en forma desafiante, mirando directamente a Majin Buu a los ojos.

La respuesta del demonio fue una sonora carcajada.

"¿Y qué podrías hacer tú, gusano?"

Vegeta escupió al suelo con desprecio.

"Dime algo" -exigió él ignorando la pregunta anterior. "¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando destruyas este mundo?"

Majin Buu se tomó el mentón pensativo.

"Buena pregunta, en realidad no lo había pensado... ¿pero para qué quieres saber eso? Sea como sea para ese momento ya estarás muerto" -sus labios formaron una sádica sonrisa.

"Kakarotto te da miedo, ¿verdad insecto? Por eso lo atacaste cobardemente mientras no tenía guardia"

El demonio soltó otra carcajada.

"¿Miedo yo? Ni siquiera conozco el significado de esa palabra"

Ahora fue Vegeta el que se rió a carcajadas.

"Admítelo gusano, Kakarotto te dio miedo y por eso lo noqueaste. Eres un insecto que ni siquiera puede considerarse un guerrero" -lo condenó con desprecio.

"Tú arrogancia comienza a resultarme molesta"

Tras un par de minutos, Vegeta siguió hablándole al monstruo rosa, intercambiando tanto afirmaciones como preguntas, mientras Buu seguía respondiéndolas sin preocuparse del tiempo que transcurría.

"Antes de luchar respóndeme una última cosa, insecto... ¿terminaste de absorver a los inútiles que te comiste?"

El demonio frunció el ceño extrañado por la pregunta.

"N..."

El poderoso monstruo no alcanzó a dar su respuesta, pues Vegeta lo tomó por detrás aprisionándolo con ambos brazos en la llave más efectiva que se pueda imaginar. Los brazos del demonio quedaron completamente inutilizados.

Majin Buu reaccionó finalmente de su sorpresa soltando una sonrisa confiada.

"Así que querías que me distrayera un segundo para poder atraparme... tengo que reconocer fue una buena idea... ¿pero crees que atrapándome lograrás vencerme? Que divertido pensamiento"

"Ja" se sintió en el ambiente, molestando a Majin Buu.

"De qué te ríes"

"¿Piensas que te detuve por nada imbécil? ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estos minutos hablándote? ¿O realmente crees que me agrada platicar con un chicle inútil?"

El monstruo frunció aún más su ceño contrariado por las palabras de su rival. Pero tras unos segundos, pudo percibir el inmenso ki que desplegaba Vegeta. Inmenso pero que había estado tan tranquilo, que se volvió prácticamente indetectable.

"Tú sobreconfianza será tu perdición" -sentenció el saiya.

"Es imposible que un ki de esta magnitud pueda mantenerse oculto" -comentó Majin Buu sin ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Acaso es posible tener un ki con tanta calma para volverlo indetectable? ¿Acaso alguien puede controlar todo ese poder y volverlo indetectable?" -cuestionó el monstruo.

"Para mí no hay imposibles" -afirmó el saiya con voz tétrica.

"Ya veo. Disfruta tu leve momento de gloria porque ya se terminó. ¿De qué te sirve toda esa energía si ni siquiera puedes moverte y luchar para atacarme?"

"Sino puedo destruirte luchando sólo me queda destruirte de otra forma"

Buu frunció el ceño con una sonrisa incrédula.

"¿De otra forma? ¿Acaso piensas que existe algo capaz de matarme?" -dijo acentuando su tono burlón.

"¿Acaso existe alguien que no pueda morir?" -contrapreguntó el saiya inmediatamente.

"Sí... yo" -contestó el monstruo rosa con soberbia absoluta.

"Kakarotto te hizo sangrar... y si sangras... puedes morir" -recalcó con voz maléfica.

"¡Ya cállate!" -terminó contestando con exasperación.

Vegeta se mofó con una sutil e hiriente risa.

"Suéltame estúpido, no lograrás nada teniéndome sujeto" -reclamó Majin Buu.

"Si todas tus partículas se regeneran... sólo tengo que destruirlas todas..." -su tono se volvió dramáticamente sombrío y maligno, cosa que impresionó hasta al mismísimo monstruo.

El silencio permaneció varios segundos.

"¡Liberaré toda mi energía para acabarte!"

Una corriente atravesó la columna del monstruo al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡Vas a morir imbécil" -le advirtió enseguida.

"Y tú conmigo" -le aseguró disfrutando su miedo.

"¡Estás desquiciado! ¡Te matarás en vano estúpido! ¡Yo no moriré!"

"Alguien como tú jamas lo entenderá" -cortó Vegeta. "Es curioso como un ser que se dice inmortal le teme a la muerte" -se mofó con maldad el príncipe.

"Cállate imbécil, yo no moriré pero tú sí. ¡Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres!" -lo desafió con ira.

"Así será" -fue la tajante respuesta de Vegeta.

Trunks había quedado completamente sorprendido con la astucia de su padre. Con sus preguntas había logrado que el monstruo se distrajera y eso en un combate era letal. Resultaba impresionante también como su resolución de sacrificarse se repetía en su mente amnésica, tal como antes lo había hecho con el Majin Buu del presente. Sino podía derrotarlo luchando, desintegrar todas sus células era la solución... solución que su mente ya había tomado dos veces sin siquiera saberlo.

Pero no podía dejar que su padre terminara así... ¡No! ¿De qué mierda le había servido ir por Gohan al pasado? Vegeta no debía morir, no podía. Tenía una familia en el tiempo presente, una familia que debía cuidar. Además le prometió a su madre del presente que Vegeta volvería. No podía dejar que su padre se sacrificara... ¡tenía que haber otra opción! ¡tenía que haberla!

"¡Papá morirás!" -exclamó Trunks intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

"Todos morimos" -contestó él enseguida, sin reflejar la más mínima gota de temor.

"¡Pero no así, no de esta manera!" -gritó Trunks.

"Moriré luchando aquí, ese es mi deseo. Yo decidiré donde morir y ni la mismísima muerte me arrebatara el placer de tomar esa decisión"

"Pero tiene que haber otra forma, ¡tiene que existir otra manera!"

"No tengo tiempo para dramatismos baratos. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué muera un solo hombre o que todo este planeta sea aniquilado?"

Trunks bajó la cabeza y cerró su puño con total frustración. Sabía cual era la respuesta, pero era muy doloroso tener que darla. Su silencio fue su respuesta.

"No tuve el tiempo de conocerte lo suficiente... pero aún así tienes que hacer algo por mí... cuida de tú madre"

El chico de cabellos violetas quedó perplejo. A pesar de encarar a la mismísima muerte, Vegeta ni siquiera demostraba temor, ni siquiera estaba preocupado por sí mismo como debería estarlo, sino por su madre. Ése era uno de los gestos más nobles que pudieran existir, anteponer el bienestar de las personas que quería por encima del suyo propio. Trunks sintió como una inmensa admiración surgía en su corazón.

"Respeta mi decisión como un verdadero hombre, Trunks" -sentenció sin derecho a réplica.

El muchacho del futuro cerró los ojos, conteniendo sus lágrimas. No quería mirar ni aceptar lo que estaba pasando, pero con Goku, Gohan y Piccoro inconscientes no había otra opción por más doloroso que fuera. Debía respetar la decisión de su padre aunque se le partiera el alma.

El ki de Majin Buu irrumpió aumentando drásticamente en tan sólo un segundo. El cambio de poder fue tan inmensurable e impresionante como comparar la velocidad del sonido con la de la luz. Vegeta sintió como sus extremidades y su cuerpo entero ardían en dolor, mientras sangre comenzó a surgir de sus brazos. Fue una sensación tan hiriente que pensó que cada una de sus células se estaban destruyendo. Aún así puso toda su fuerza en seguir manteniendo la llave a pesar del intenso dolor.

"¡Suéltame gusano insolente!" -gruñó la creación de Babidi viendo como ni su absoluto poder era capaz de doblegar la determinación de su rival.

Vegeta respiró hondo y una desafiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a pesar del terrible sufrimiento físico al cual era sometido.

"Llegó tu hora, goma rosa" -sentenció con voz sombría.

La adrenalina fluyendo a través del ambiente podía sentirse en cada rincón del inmenso y desolado desierto. Por primera vez el confiado semblante que exhibía Majin Buu se desvaneció. Su ceño fruncido y ojos palpitantes delataban su implícito temor.

Tras inhalar aire profundamente, el príncipe saiyajin comenzó a acumular aún más energía provocando ondas de choque por todo el lugar. La arena comenzó a levantarse dificultando la visión mientras piedras y rocas de gran tamaño comenzaban a volar por los aires. Las montañas a su alrededor comienzan a desmoronarse y el suelo entero tiembla ante semejante presión de poder. Vientos huracanados se formaron en los cielos y las nubes corrían totalmente descontroladas como si quisieran huir de ese lugar. La naturaleza misma reflejaba en esos hechos el miedo que estaba sintiendo ante tanto poder.

El ki del orgulloso saiya seguía aumentando hasta que llegado un momento paró en seco. La luminosidad de su cuerpo era más que sorprendente.

"No lograrás nada. Por más que destruyas mi cuerpo no lograrás destruir todas mis células... y con una sola que sobreviva puedo renacer" -le advirtió el monstruo intentando simular la más absoluta convicción en sus palabras.

Vegeta soltó una desafiante sonrisa.

"Si estuvieras tan seguro... no tendrías porque advertírmelo..."

Majin Buu gruñó entredientes.

Vegeta posó sus ojos en el cielo admirando su vista por última vez. El inmenso firmamento con todas sus estrellas destellando acompañadas por la hermosa figura de la luna, formaban una de las vistas más encantadoras que podía ofrecer la diosa naturaleza. Eso sería lo último que vería en la vida. Sí, así quería que fuera. Así quería morir. Cerró los ojos, pensando en su hijo, aquel chico con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras, pero sólo con eso bastó para darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él. Una vez más, Mirai Bulma vino a su corazón. La mujer que lo cuidó en la clínica... la que en tan sólo un día fue capaz de amarlo de una forma que valía por una vida entera... así lo sintió en su alma. Ella sería lo último que estaría en su corazón y en su mente antes del momento final... antes de la muerte.

Una extraña sensación de satisfacción nació en su ser... Sí, definitivamente así quería morir.

La energía acumulada comienza a expandirse infundiendo profundo temor en el monstruo rosa. La luminosidad fue aplastantemente destellante.

"¡Espera Vegeta!" -se sintió un sonoro grito.

Pero justo cuando el momento final llegaba una voz paró todo en seco de una sola vez.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas desgraciado! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!" -fue el lamento de una voz femenina que suplicaba por la vida del saiya.

Vegeta siguió con sus ojos cerrados pero su luminosidad bajo en intensidad inevitablemente. No podía creer que esa persona estuviera allí mismo. No podía creer que esa mujer pudiera ser tan terca.

Una extraña sensación sintió en su corazón... el destino que pensó que estaba escrito, ese destino que le deparaba una muerte gloriosa, fue interrumpido por esa mujer terca y estúpida... sí, porque tenía que que ser una estúpida para ir al mismísimo lugar de batalla.

Pero aún así, no podía negar el valor que tenía su esposa. Tanto valor como para llegar hasta allí sin siquiera ser una guerrera. Tanto valor como para recriminarlo en medio de la pelea. Era su mujer, después de todo. Su alma sonrió, aunque su cuerpo no lo demostró.

"Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?"

Vegeta no supo si reír u odiarla por la terquedad que poseía su pareja.

"¡La imbécil eres tú que vienes a interrumpir una pelea de hombres!" -le respondió enseguida.

"Bah, ¿crees que voy a dejar que te mueras cuando hay más opciones? ¡No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques en vano!" -le espetó ella decidida. "Si eres capaz de matarte te juro que me suicido sólo para seguirte al infierno, al cielo, ¡o a donde quiera que vayas para recriminártelo!"

Vegeta respiró hondo para soportar la obstinación de su pareja. Majin Buu se liberó de la llave sin mayor esfuerzo, pues el príncipe aceptó que su plan había fallado gracias a su mujer. Sus fuerzas lo dejaban y sin ellas era imposible mantener a Majin Buu aprisionado.

Tras una patada que por poco le desencaja la quijada, el monstruo rosa comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, una risa llena de locura y maldad.

"Esta fue la última oportunidad que tuvieron. Te agradezco el haberme evitado un mal rato, mujercilla, pero eso no te salvará del mismo destino que sufrirá todo este planeta. ¡Muere!"

Acto seguido el demonio le lanzó una onda de energía suficiente como para destruir toda una ciudad.

"¡No!" -gritó Vegeta desesperado sabiendo que no sería capaz de alcanzarla a salvar.

Bulma vió como la onda de energía se acercó, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de cerrar los ojos. El final estaba justo en frente, pero una figura detuvo la energía enviándola hacia el vasto espacio exterior.

"Justo a tiempo" -dijo el sujeto colocándose delante de Bulma para protejerla. Había recobrado la conciencia precisamente en el momento más oportuno.

"Go-Gohan" -balbuceó Bulma anonadada. Después de tantos años sin verlo, volvía a ver un fantasma pero esta vez de carne y hueso. Un fantasma que lucía mas poderoso que nunca.

"Hola Bulma" -saludó el hijo mayor de Goku con una sonrisa cómplice.

Una gran felicidad sintió Bulma en su corazón al ver que el muchacho era tan fuerte como él que había conocido. Tantas memorias se produjeron en su mente al verlo, que por un momento se abstrajo completamente de lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla.

El joven de la espada apareció justo al lado de su madre para protejerla también.

"Gracias Gohan. Si le pasa algo a mi madre me muero"

"Trunks deberías llevarla lejos, es muy peligroso que este aquí" -recomendó el semisaiya hijo de Goku.

"¡De ningún modo!" -objetó Mirai Bulma. "Quiero estar aquí, si la Tierra será destruida da igual donde esté, moriré de todas formas"

"Pero mamá..." -Trunks hizo ademán de protestar pero Bulma lo cortó en seco.

"¡Nada de peros!"

El chico de cabello lila no tuvo más opción que resignarse. Ella podía ser tan obstinada como Vegeta y eso ya era decir una infinidad. No sacaba nada con protestarle. Un segundo más tarde fue Vegeta al que se unió al grupo para proteger a su mujer.

Pero de pronto algo llamó la atención de todos... un enorme ki surgió en todo el lugar, como si un fénix hubiera renacido de sus cenizas.

"¡Majin Buu nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan cobarde!" -se sintió un grito indignado con la cobardía del monstruo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al sonido de la voz que se escuchó y pudieron divisar la figura del saiya más poderoso tomándose el cuello aún con dolor. Goku había vuelto de la inconsciencia al igual que su hijo, para seguir dando batalla.

"¡Ja! Eso no es cobardía... es astucia" - se justificó la abominación rosa.

"Metete tu astucia por el culo" -le vomitó Vegeta, que a su vez se tomaba la mandíbula. "Eso es cobardía aquí y en cualquier parte"

"No tengo porque explicarles nada a seres tan inferiores como ustedes" -escupió el demonio rosa. "Esta vez no tendré piedad malditos, ya me hartaron"

Acto seguido el ki del demonio volvio a incrementarse abruptamente destruyendo todo el suelo bajo él, a pesar de encontrarse elevado varios metros en el cielo. La presión de poder era impresionante.

Bulma tembló inevitablemente por la abrupta irrupción de poder en el ambiente. Era una presión completamente asfixiante para un ser humano común y corriente. Sin embargo, no se preocupó de ella. Sus ojos se posaron en Vegeta quien tenía numerosa sangre escurriendo.

"Vegeta, quedate aquí, ya estás malherido... no quiero que mueras" -le pidió con Bulma con ojos sufrientes.

Vegeta siguió con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

"Un guerrero no sirve de nada sin una lucha que pelear" -le respondió cerrando su puño. "Esta es mi razón de ser, mujer. Así como tú tampoco podrías vivir sin ser una científica"

Bulma viró su mirada hacia al lado para no verlo a los ojos. Dio un decepcionado suspiro, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Resopló frustrada sabiendo que su hombre tenía razón y no podía hacer nada para impedirle continuar con la batalla. Su terquedad era su maldición y su encanto a la vez. Odiaba esa obstinación cuando no hacía lo que ella quería... pero también la amaba porque esa terquedad y su decisión inquebrantable era lo que hacía Vegeta a un hombre como pocos.

"Hay gente que vive sin vivir... se olvidan de lo que realmente significa vivir. Sólo viven el día a día sin hacer lo que verdaderamente los llena... lo que los hace felices. Pero tú vives y luchas por lo que crees, y esa es tú manera de ser feliz... luchando. Admiro tu determinación, Vegeta" -le reconoció Bulma con emoción.

"Pues yo admiro la tuya, mujer. No cualquier mujer hubiera llegado hasta acá sabiendo que corre peligro de una muerte segura" -le devolvió el cumplido el saiya.

Ambas miradas se enfocaron la una en la otra. La frase que dice que los ojos son el reflejo del alma se hizo más cierta que nunca.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Ve y continúa con tú lucha. Pero no mueras o lo pagarás caro" -le amenazó la hermosa mujer con su puño cerrado.

Vegeta soltó una levísima sonrisa.

"Así será"

Tras esto, el príncipe se unió junto a los demás Z para continuar la interminable lucha. Justo en ese momento el namek volvía de su inconsciencia también, uniéndose a la batalla también.

La escena era emocionante para cualquiera que la hubiera podido ver. Los cinco guerreros Z estaban más unidos que nunca para lograr la victoria y salvar el planeta. Al otro extremo Majin Buu los miraba con odio, dispuesto a no dejar ni siquiera una molécula delatando que hayan existido alguna vez.

"Trunks, Gohan, Piccoro, detengan al chicle un par de minutos. Tengo una idea" -demandó Vegeta con su voz más imperiosa.

"¿Qué idea?" -preguntó su hijo del futuro.

"Sólo háganlo. No hay tiempo para explicaciones"

Los tres aludidos se miraron entre ellos.

"Vegeta tiene razón, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos confiar el uno en el otro si queremos vencer" -señaló Goku con una seriedad poco común en él.

"Entonces yo lo detendré" -aseguró Gohan chocando sus puños, preparándose para cumplir la misión encargada.

"Y yo lo ayudaré" -apoyó Trunks enpuñando con más firmeza su espada.

"Hágamoslo" -dijo también el namek.

"Confío en ti, Trunks" -depositó su padre toda su confianza en él.

Así, los tres se aprestaron a mantener ocupado al poderoso monstruo el máximo tiempo que pudieran.

"Kakarotto acumula toda tu energía" -le ordenó el orgulloso saiya apenas los tres guerreros partieron.

"¿Qué plan tienes Vegeta?" -preguntó Goku con curiosidad.

"Con nuestras técnicas más poderosas... mataremos a este insecto de un solo golpe"

"Entiendo Vegeta, pero no resultará por separado... tenemos que fusionarnos si realmente queremos acabar con él"

Vegeta escupió con furia al suelo.

"No me fusionaré contigo, insecto. No me convencerás nuevamente" -replicó con ojos inyectados de resolución.

"¿Quieres que Bulma y Trunks mueran por tu terquedad?" -cuestionó Goku. Sabía perfectamente que mencionándoselos el orgullo de Vegeta tendría que dar un paso atrás.

Un gruñido de ira e impotencia se sintió como respuesta del príncipe.

"La fusión aumentará nuestros poderes mucho más y no te preocupes por la duración, con el niver de poder que tendremos no durará mas de un minuto" -continuó Goku.

"Son solo palabrerías para convencerme, ni siquiera lo sabes realmente insecto"

"Si lo sé" -se apresuró a responder de inmediato. "La fusión de Goten y Trunks cuando pasa al nivel tres sólo dura cinco minutos. Con nosotros durará aún menos"

Vegeta dio un resoplido de molesta resignación.

"Maldito insecto de mierda, te maldigo y espero que pagues el resto de tu vida por esto"

"Yo también te estimo Vegeta, jeje" -fue la respuesta de Goku, divertido con el 'cariño fraternal' del príncipe.

Vegeta comenzó a acumular su energía, haciendo que el planeta entero comenzara a temblar.

"Fusionados haremos nuestras técnicas más poderosas. No tendremos más de un minuto para ejecutar a este insecto" -advirtió el saiya de la realeza.

"Sí, lo sé, pero me asalta una duda..." -continuó Goku. "¿Cuál es mi técnica más poderosa? ... es que tengo muchas sabes" -dudó con una risita nerviosa.

"¡Y YO QUE SÉ ESTÚPIDO! ¡NO VES QUE TENGO AMNESIA ANIMAL!"

Goku se encogió como un niño que es regañado por su padre.

"Jeje, perdón, es que se me olvido tu amnesia"

Vegeta sintió profundos deseos de reunir toda su energía para darse el gusto de matar al maldito subnormal de los cojones, pero lamentablemente Majin Buu era la prioridad.

"Haré el Kamehame ha usando el máximo de mi poder. La Genkidama toma demasiado tiempo hacerla y es demasiado lenta. Este Majin Buu podría esquivarla fácilmente"

"No hables como si tus palabras me interesaran" -dijo Vegeta con un gesto sutil de desprecio. "Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer Kakarotto"

De esta manera ambos rivales comenzaron a acumular su ki para preparar sus técnicas más poderosas. Entretanto, Gohan, Trunks y Piccoro mantenían ocupado al terrible demonio, quien no demoraría más de un par de minutos en deshacerse de ellos.

El ambiente una vez más se retorció ante tal cantidad de poder. Explicar todos los acontecimientos que sufría la naturaleza resultaría completamente fútil... eran demasiados para poder describirlos.

"Con este nivel de poder la fusión no durará nada. Tenemos que matarlo enseguida Vegeta" -advirtió Goku.

Vegeta asintió sin hablar.

"Pero espera..." -intervino Goku. "Si matamos a Majin Buu también mataremos a Kaioshin y Kibito..."

"¿Quienes?"

"Los dioses que Majin Buu absorvió"

"¡Bah! Que son dos personas si a cambio podemos salvar la vida de todo este planeta"

"Pero..." -Goku hizo ademán de protestar pero Vegeta lo paró en seco.

"Eso es lo que ellos hubiesen querido, Kakarotto. No lo dudes"

Goku bajo su mirada en forma pensativa. Tras unos segundos volvió a alzar su mirada.

"Tienes razón. Eso es lo que cualquiera de nosotros querría y estoy seguro que ellos también lo desearían así. Hagámoslo"

"Así se habla, Kakarotto"

De esta forma, la danza de la fusión entre Vegeta y Goku comenzó. Sin duda esta sería la última vez en que ambos se fusionarían.

"Fusión... ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!" -fue el grito que retumbó por todo el gran desierto.

Un radiante destello se apoderó de todo el lugar, dando paso al surgimiento de la encarnación del poder absoluto en una sola persona. El ambiente completo se estremeció.

Piccoro cayó nuevamente inconsciente por un brutal golpe del demonio, mientras Gohan y Trunks cayeron también pero con leves signos de conciencia aún... pero eso ya no importaba, habían logrado lo que debían hacer. Habían cumplido su trabajo y ahora era el turno del nuevo guerrero de cumplir el suyo.

Majin Buu no pudo retraerse de la intensa luminosidad que se había apoderado del ambiente, llevando toda su atención a la fuente de tal destello. El nuevo guerrero quedó frente al monstruo mirándolo con desprecio. El silencio permaneció unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Quien eres tú?" -preguntó el monstruo totalmente sorprendido.

"Tú muerte" -respondió su contendiente con voz sumamente sombría.

El demonio rosa quedo mudo y sorprendido unos cuantos segundos. No habían sido las palabras, sino la forma en que las había dicho lo que lo perturbó.

"¿Mi muerte dices?" -preguntó él sin asimilar sus palabras.

El sujeto no contestó. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente, dando un gran grito con el que avanzó al tercer nivel. Tras transformarse extendió ambos brazos hacia los costados. La posición era similar a la del Final Flash. Partículas de energía comenzaron a aparecer en sus manos, dando una gran luminosidad en todo el sector.

La confianza de Buu se borró enseguida de su semblante. Sus ojos delataron su sorpresa.

La fusión seguía reuniendo una inmensa cantidad de energía y tras unos cuantos segundos sus manos y todo su cuerpo adoptaron la posición del Kamehame ha.

"No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera puedo moverme. La presión de su ki no me permite moverme" -dijo Trunks totalmente asombrado.

"El poder que se siente... es increíble" -acotó Gohan con voz temblorosa.

La bestia rosa había quedado pasmado con el nivel de ki que se sentía en el ambiente. Ni en su peor pesadilla hubiera podido imaginar que alguien pudiera tener una energía de esa magnitud. Aún así, todavía no estaba dicho y él sería el ganador cueste lo que cueste.

"No crean que por fusionarse tendrán una oportunidad. ¡Van a morir como las ratas que son!" -amenazó furibundo.

Su oponente ni siquiera le respondió. Era como si el monstruo rosa ni siquiera merecía una sola palabra suya. La cantidad de energía contenida en sus manos seguía creciendo como si fuera tan infinita como el universo mismo.

Majin Buu comenzó a acumular su ki para responder la técnica de su rival, completamente confiado en que lograría salir victorioso.

La fusión de Goku y Vegeta alzó su vista clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los de Majin Buu. El monstruo se estremeció al hacer contacto visual con su rival.

La sonrisa sádica del guerrero fusionado advirtió que el momento final había llegado. El destino de toda la gente de la Tierra y también del universo estaba en sus manos. Aunque la vida se les fuera en ello no debían fallar... no podían fallar.

"¡FINAL KAME HAME FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -fue el feroz grito que hizo palidecer en intensidad al más terrible de los truenos.

"¡MUERAN GUSANOS!" -lanzó su técnica el monstruo, la cual era de un color rojizo intenso.

Ambas técnicas devastadoras chocan intendo desplazar la una a la otra sin lograrlo. La presión que se sentía en todo el lugar era espeluznantemente atemorizante.

"¡Muere!" -gritó la fusión de Goku y Vegeta a todo pulmón.

La increíble energía de ambos saiyas comenzó a ganar más y más terreno, sembrando el terror absoluto en el corazón del Majin.

"¡Es imposible! ¡Yo no puedo morir! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte del universoooooooooooooo!"

La técnica combinada de Goku y Vegeta logra empujar a la del temible monstruo irrefrenablemente, quien veía como ambas técnicas fusionadas se le acercaban más y más. La muerte había llegado a buscarlo sin vuelta atrás.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" -fue el último grito que se escuchó en el ambiente, que al instante fue apagado por la inmensa explosión subsiguiente.

El firmamento se tiñó de color fuego, creándose un enorme estallido con forma de hongo en pleno cielo, tal como los que se forman a consecuencia de una explosión nuclear.

Inmensos rayos de energía estallaron dividiéndose en mil pequeños rayos de energía más, que caían cual meteoritos sobre la superficie terrícola, causando estragos por todo el planeta. Afortunadamente la mayoría impactó en lugares no habitados, pero aún así varios más impactaron en ciudades causando una cifra importante de heridos. Se evitó una tragedia mucho mayor, pero aún así los daños habían sido cuantiosos. Sin embargo, los daños eran la nada misma comparado con lo que pudo haber sido. Finalmente el mundo se había salvado. Los guerreros Z habían logrado lo imposible una vez más. La Tierra entera podía respirar en paz una vez más.

No obstante, un alto costo podía ser el resultado de la hazaña... una gran tragedia podía estar pasando en el mismo desierto.

Los ojos de Trunks y Gohan se movían llenos de ansiedad buscando a sus padres, pero la inmensa explosión con base en el firmamento había cegado cualquier visibilidad y peor aún, las presencias de ambos saiyans habían desaparecido completamente.

"Sus ki..." -musitó Trunks lleno de preocupación.

Gohan tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Tampoco los siento" -confirmó él, tragando saliva.

"¡Pero no se queden parados allí, maldición!" -reclamó Bulma con una palma en su vista por la cegante luminosidad. "No ganan nada con lamentarse, búsquenlos" -fue la orden de la científica.

Tanto Gohan como Trunks parecieron reaccionar con esas palabras y sus ojos recobraron la vida que los había abandonado. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron a explorar el inmenso desierto en busca de sus padres.

¡Aquí estan! -gritó Trunks, tras unos diez minutos.

Gohan en un segundo ya se encontraba al lado del chico del futuro.

Un respiro de alivio pudo sentirse en el ambiente, aunque aún no podían alejar su preocupación porque ambos se veían seriamente lastimados. La fusión había concluido pero sangre emanaba de sus cuerpos sin detenerse y la pérdida del líquido vital podía desencadenar un trágico destino para ambos.

"¡Rayos! Debí traer semillas del ermitaño conmigo" -se reclamó Gohan a sí mismo.

"Nada sacamos con lamentarnos por lo que pudo ser" -afirmó Trunks. "Tenemos que llevarlos a la clínica Satán, estoy seguro que Videl logrará curarlos"

Al escuchar ese nombre Gohan dio un respingo. Una rara sensación de nerviosismo sintió al pensar en verla. Después de todo era algo sumamente extraño pero también interesante conocer a un clon de la mujer que amaba. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello, junto con Trunks volaron a toda velocidad hacia la clínica, mientras Piccoro, que ya había vuelto a recobrar la consciencia, cargó en sus brazos a Bulma.

Al llegar a la ciudad , descendieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de la clínica.

"¿La doctora Videl?" -preguntó Trunks enseguida al encargado.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó él sorprendido con las heridas de los saiyas, pero dándose cuenta de la situación agregó enseguida- "¡Está al fondo en su oficina!"

"¡Gracias!" -agradeció el joven con espada.

Sin embargo, Gohan se detuvo mirando a la puerta del fondo del corredor con la duda clavada en sus ojos. Definitivamente no quería entrar. Trunks lo miró con extrañeza.

"¿Pasa algo, Gohan?" -preguntó Trunks para saciar sus dudas.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Vegeta no recibió respuesta.

"¿Gohan?" -preonunció su nombre para devolverlo a la realidad.

El aludido ni siquiera pensó la respuesta, dejo fluir las palabras a través de sus labios con lo que surgía en su mente, con su sinceridad acostumbrada.

"No sé, pero me siento nervioso y lo curioso es que no sé por que"

"¿Es por Videl?"

"Sí"

Trunks con las prisas que llevaba había olvidado por completo todo lo que Videl le había contado cuando se desahogó con él. Saber que el Gohan de este tiempo había muerto había sido un duro golpe para ella, y ver a un clon suyo realmente sería un tanto perturbador. Seguramente si lo viera tampoco podría concentrarse completamente en su trabajo.

"Gohan ahora que lo mencionas, quizás lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y que Videl no te vea todavía... hay mucho que tengo que explicarte aún" -sugirió el chico de cabello lila.

Gohan sintió como se liberaba de un peso, dando un suspiro de desahogo. Si hasta parecía que sus mejillas habían tomado más color del habitual.

"Que bueno, sabes creo que yo tampoco estoy preparado. Me siento nervioso y no entiendo la razón. ¿Qué raro verdad?" -preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Necesitas tiempo para asimilar que existe otra mujer igual a la que amas" -aclaró Piccoro.

"Sí, supongo que sí señor Piccoro. Bueno, esperaré aquí entonces. Trunks, tú me avisas como va todo con Vegeta y mi padre"

"Claro, despreocúpate. Estoy seguro que estarán bien" -animó Trunks, completamente confiado en la recuperación de ambos.

Así, Trunks llegó con los malheridos saiyas y Videl no perdió tiempo alguno al ver el estado de ambos. Tras aplicarle las medidas necesarias para salvarlos y evitar que siguieran perdiendo sangre, dio su diagnóstico.

"Lo primero que tengo que decirles es que..."

Videl hizo una pausa dramática logrando que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, un ambiente preparado para dar malas noticias.

"¡Estarán bien!" -exclamó Videl disipando enseguida el temor.

Un grito de júbilo se sintió en el ambiente de parte de los Z y Bulma se emocionó hasta lo más profundo, con la renaciente esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

"¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará recuperarse?" -preguntó la científica.

"Uf, difícil saberlo. Puede ser un día o un mes entero. Estos estados de inconsciencia son muy difíciles de predecir. Pero de verdad les aseguró que no deben preocuparse porque ambos están completamente a salvo. No corren peligro de muerte de ninguna manera. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar que recuperen la conciencia"

"De verdad no sabemos como agradecerle, Videl" -le estrechó la mano el saiya de cabello violeta.

"De verdad no ha sido nada"

"Ha sido mucho" -corrigió Bulma.

Videl soltó una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

"Bueno mi trabajo por ahora ha terminado. Me he enterado de que los rayos de energía que se dispersaron dejaron varios heridos en diversas ciudades así que me iré a ayudarlos. Primero iré a la ciudad de Parcelyte y luego a las otras que recibieron daños. Seré mucho más útil allá que acá"

"No será lo mismo sin ti, pero sé que debes cumplir con tu deber. Te deseo mucha suerte Videl" -le dijo Trunks tratándola de tú a tú con completa confianza, ya la podía considerar como una amiga.

"Gracias Trunks" -una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Tras la partida de Videl, Trunks le avisó a Gohan de las buenas noticias, quien lógicamente también se puso feliz al saberlas.

Así pasaron días y más días que parecieron interminables para los Z. A pesar de que el diagnóstico fue positivo tomando en cuenta la gravedad de ambos, la preocupación seguía estando allí. Hasta que por fin uno de los dos malheridos dio señales de conciencia.

Lentamente Goku dio un largo bostezo como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño. Se frotó los ojos para despertar completamente y los abrió lo más que pudo para admirar la habitación en que estaba. Trunks, que era el que se encontraba allí en ese momento, quedó boquiabierto viendo como el poderoso saiya volvía de su letargo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡Goku! ¡Por fin despertó!" -exclamó Trunks futuro al verlo por fin despertar.

El grito de alegría alertó a los demás Z que se encontraban afuera irrumpiendo en la habitación abruptamente.

"¡Papá estás bien!" -exclamó Gohan.

Goku no respondió, frunció el ceño denotando sorpresa.

"¿Padre?" -preguntó su hijo preocupado ante su inquisitiva mirada.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de su progenitor, sembrando la preocupación en todos los Z. Una relampagueante idea vino a sus mentes... es que acaso Goku... ¿también sufriría de amnesia? No podía ser posible, no podía ser que pasará lo mismo que con Vegeta... es que no podía ser tanta coincidencia... definitivamente no podía ser así.

"¿Goku?" -lo llamó por su nombre Trunks.

"¿Quien soy?" -preguntó el aludido dejando a todos asombrados hasta la médula.

Absolutamente todos quedaron quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder evitarlo. La amnesia también había llegado para quedarse en Goku.

"No puede ser... no es posible que tú también..." -musitó Gohan sin poder creerlo.

"¡Era broma! ¡Jajaja! ¡Lero lero cayeron todos!"

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el ambiente.

El namek movió su cabeza con resignación.

"Definitivamente contigo no hay remedio, Goku"

"¡Goku lo debería matar!" -exclamó Trunks sonríendo. "Ya pensaba que estaría con amnesia igual que mi padre jajaja"

"Je, bueno de eso se trataba la broma" -sonrió Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza. "Pero... ¿y Vegeta?" -preguntó preocupado por no verlo.

"Aún no despierta, pero tranquilo, está bien para como ha estado antes. Tiene el cuerpo molido por los golpes pero nada grave, sólo sigue inconsciente pero esperamos que se recupere pronto" -aclaró Trunks.

"¡Bueno hierba mala nunca muere! Estoy seguro que se recuperará" -una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del saiya de cabello más desordenado. "¿Donde está Vegeta? ¿y Bulma? ¡quiero ir a verlos!"

"Vegeta está unos cuartos más allá y mi madre lo está cuidando" -le explicó Trunks.

Acto seguido Goku dio un salto de su cama como si nada hubiese pasado. Se veía igual de contento y feliz que siempre.

"Iré a verlos entonces"

"Nada de eso" -lo detuvo el namek. "Todavía estás convalesciente y tiene que revisarte un doctor para darte el alta médica"

"¡Pero si me siento perfectamente! ¡Me siento como si hubiera descansado un año entero! ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Como cuatro semanas o un poco más" -respondió Trunks sin saber el tiempo exacto. "Pero Piccoro tiene razón, debe quedarse aquí para un chequeo médico"

"Iré por el doctor para que te examine" -avisó el namek. "Por cierto después de tanto tiempo en coma supongo que tienes sed, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?" -le ofreció con una amabilidad casi inexistente en él.

"¡Sí, gracias Piccoro! Y si puedes me traes comida también, me comería un planeta entero jeje"

Acto seguido el namek fue por agua y unos aperitivos que cuando volvió le entregó a Goku, quien sonreía como un niño con su primera playstation.

"El doctor ya viene" -mencionó el hombre verde.

Goku no hizo ningún caso y se lanzó de cabeza encima de la comida. Justo en ese preciso momento entró el doctor a cargo, sustituto de Videl.

"Gracias, Piccoro esta comida está delicio... cof cof cof" -empezó a toser compulsivamente.

El malvado namek le dio un golpe en la espalda justo cuando comía, logrando que Goku se atragantara con las patatas fritas.

"Doctor, mire como despertó del coma este paciente. Está completamente resfriado, pónganle una inyección o enfermará aún más" -sugirió el namek con ojitos maliciosos.

Los ojos de Goku se aterrorizaron... acaso dijo... ¿INYECCIÓN? El solo temor a esa palabra hizo que se volviera a atorar con más comida.

"Cof cof cof"

"Pues sí, ¡vaya manera de toser que tiene señor! Definitivamente tenemos que prevenir que su resfrío pase a neumonía"

"Cof, cof cof" -trató de hablar Goku mientras recuperaba el aliento. "¡Pero si yo no tengo nada!" -logró decir tras tragar lo que se le había atorado.

"Sí sí, eso dicen todos, ¿pero quien es el doctor?"

Sin mediar más palabras el doctor dejó la habitación para llamar a la enfermera.

"¡Piccoro! ¡Por qué hiciste eso?" -preguntó Goku con cara llena de miedo.

"¿Te gustó bromear con lo de la amnesia verdad?" -respondió él disfrutando su miedo. ¿Además recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si es que tenía pene?" -agregó con una sonrisa malévola.

El semblante de Goku se puso pálido como si perteneciera a un fantasma y justo en ese preciso momento llegó la enfermera con una linda y bien puntiaguda inyección.

"¡Señor Goku llegó la hora de su inyección!" -le dijo ella con mucho ánimo, al parecer le encantaba ponerle inyecciones a sus pacientes.

"Nooooooooooooo, Piccoro malvadoooooooo"

"Vamos Trunks, dejemos a la enfermera hacer su trabajo" -le indicó el namek al joven.

"Sí" -contestó él muy divertido con la escena.

"¡Esta me la pagas Piccoro!"

* * *

Trunks caminó hacia el cuarto en que yacía su padre, siguiendo instintivamente el ki de su madre a pesar de que ya sabía muy bien la ubicación de la habitación. Quería ser el primero en darle la buena noticia sobre Goku. Eso la haría muy feliz y además su madre definitivamente necesitaba darse un descanso, pues había estado días y noches velando por el príncipe.

Tras abrir la puerta de la habitación, Trunks le contó lo de Goku, lo que le sacó enseguida una gran felicidad a la científica de cabello azulado.

"Que bueno, me alegró muchísimo. Ahora sólo falta que despierte este terco" -su mirada se clavó en su hombre, como exigiéndole que despertara de una vez.

"Sí, pero conociéndolo va a despertar hoy mismo. No permitirá que Goku despierte un día antes que él" -bromeó Trunks, logrando que su madre sonriera nuevamente.

"¡Ojala así sea! Bueno iré a saludar a Goku, ya tenía muchas ganas de que se recuperara"

De esta manera, la científica se levantó de la silla y tras dar un par de pasos inevitablemente su cuerpo tambaleó, debiendo poner ambas manos en la cama de Vegeta para poder sujetarse y no caerse de bruces al suelo.

"¿Que te pasa madre?" -preguntó Trunks preocupado, mientras se acercaba para afirmarla.

Bulma se pasó una mano por la frente, con gesto incómodo.

"Nada" -le restó importancia.

"¿Como qué nada?" -espetó su hijo con enojo. "Mamá casi te caes, tienes que descansar por favor, ya no tienes quince años" -le recordó él.

Bulma hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"¿Me estás diciendo vieja?" -preguntó ardiendo en llamas.

Trunks soltó una risita nerviosa.

"No, mamá, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Sólo digo que necesitas descansar"

"No te preocupes, sólo fue un mareo" -contestó ella.

"¿Mareada?" -preguntó él sorprendido. "Eso si que es raro, tú nunca has tenido mareos"

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. De todas maneras tienes razón, descansaré y dormiré, pero aquí mismo, al lado de Vegeta. Él se quedó al lado mío cuando estuve inconsciente así que yo haré lo mismo y no intentes detenerme" -le aclaró para dejar obsoleta cualquier negativa que intentará darle su hijo.

Trunks suspiró con la terquedad de su madre.

"Y así te quejas de mi padre... si tú eres igual de terca mamá" -dijo él con tono de divertida resignación.

Bulma sonrió.

"Bueno no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos a ver a Goku"

* * *

Tras la recuperación completa de Goku una luz de esperanza renació para todos esperando que Vegeta saliera también de su largo letargo. La noche había llegado con sus preciosas estrellas una vez más y un nuevo renacer llegó para alguien que había estado en un profundo sueño.

Abrió sus párpados lentamente distinguiendo el blanco techo de la clínica a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación. Una vez más estaba allí, donde creyó que nunca más volvería a estar. Después de unos segundos, viró su mirada hacia el costado y allí sentada en la silla y con su cabeza en el velador estaba durmiendo su esposa. Una indescriptible emoción sintió en su corazón al verla. Había dado por hecho que sacrificándose mataría a Majin Buu, teniendo la certeza de que nunca más volvería a estar con ella... pero la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y eso lo emocionó a pesar de su naturaleza fría. Al verla dormitar, pensó en lo tierna que se veía sumergida en sus sueños. Tan tranquila, como pocas veces se le podía ver mientras estaba despierta. Era demasiado activa. La increíble conexión que se había formado entre ella y él en tan poco tiempo resultaba sorprendente, tiempo que realmente no había significado nada, pues en su corazón sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Dejándose llevar por el extraño sentimiento de volver prácticamente desde la muerte, tomó su cabello acariciándola suavemente. Estaba feliz de poder verla una vez más. Con una delicadeza sorprendente tratándose de él, le continuó acariciando su precioso pelo. Pero no quería despertarla. Conociendo lo terca que era seguramente había pasado días cuidándolo, aunque tampoco podía dar fe de ello pues no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente.

Se incorporó en la cama lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya estaba hastiado de haber mantenido la misma posición tanto tiempo. Sus músculos parecían completamente adormecidos, dándole a entender que sí había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había caído inconsciente nuevamente. La imagen final del monstruo rosa siendo golpeado por su técnica apareció en su mente. Finalmente lo habían logrado, junto al inútil de Kakarotto... ¿pero él como estaría? ¿Había sobrevivido también? ¿Majin Buu realmente había muerto? El potente destello que se había producido no había dejado ver si el monstruo rosa se había desintegrado completamente... pero si el mundo estaba en paz entonces sí que lo habían logrado, Majin Buu definitivamente estaba muerto. El deber había sido cumplido.

Llevó su manos a la cara, sintiendo intensos deseos de darse una buena ducha. Estar inconsciente había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo, el cual podría haber ocupado para entrenar y superar al tarado de Kakarotto. Seguramente él también debía estar en la clínica. Iría a ver a su rival, no permitiría que muriera sin antes derrotarlo en combate.

Lentamente y cuidándose de no provocar ruido se puso en pie, dispuesto a dejar la habitación, pero justo en ese instante una enfermera entró a la habitación haciendo que Bulma despertará, quien quedo muda al verlo en pie.

La científica ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en que hacer, sin dudarlo se lanzó a darle un efusivo abrazo que el saiya correspondió.

La noticia llegó a oídos de los Z que rápidamente fueron a ver al recién levantado príncipe. Hasta Nenis con su hijita acurrucada entre sus brazos estaba allí con una sonrisa.

Vegeta enfocó su mirada en la pequeña criatura que dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su madre. Su cara tenía escrita la pregunta: ¿y esta mocosa quien es?

Como si Nenis pudiera leer su mente le respondió.

"Esta es su nieta, señor Vegeta"

Lo que no había logrado el poderoso Majin Buu, casi lo lograron esas palabras porque Vegeta casi se cayó ahí mismo.

"¿Acaso tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente que ya hasta nieta tengo?" -preguntó incrédulo.

"No" -negó Bulma con su cabeza- Estuviste un mes sin sentido, sólo que con todo lo de Majin Buu no había tenido tiempo de presentártela -le explicó la científica, aunque de inmediato agregó- Aunque tengo que explicarte algo muy importante todavía" -terminó sabiendo que debía aclararle que no pertenecía a este tiempo.

"¡Vegeta, te felicito! ¡Serás un muy buen abuelito!" -le dio un golpecito en la espalda Goku.

"Cállate imbécil, nadie te ha pedido tú opinión"

Todos se ríeron de buena gana.

"El mismo Vegeta de siempre" -acotó Piccoro.

"¿No quieres tomar en brazos a tu nieta?" -le preguntó Goku.

"¿Que yo qué?" -preguntó Vegeta con cara de espanto. Parecía que realmente le tenía miedo a los bebés.

"¿O tienes miedo?" -volvió a preguntar Goku divertido.

"¡Claro que no! ... pero la idea de tomar un bebé... es... como decirlo... extraña" -mencionó él dubitativo, como nunca se le veía. Una nieta, quien lo diría. Tenía que asimilarlo primero. Definitivamente requeriría tiempo para digerirlo.

Todos sonríeron con la reacción del príncipe.

"Bueno ya te acostumbrarás Vegeta" -dijo Goku divertido.

Tras hablar unas cuantas cosas y el chequeo médico del doctor, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, los Z procedieron a despedirse.

"Bueno supongo que querrán estar solos, así que los dejo. Bulma estaremos comiendo un rico pollito" -le dijo Goku ya saboreando en su mente el delicioso plato.

"De acuerdo, vayan que nosotros bajaremos pronto. Supongo que también tienes mucha hambre, ¿no Vegeta?" -contestó la científica para luego dirigir su mirada a su pareja.

"Sí"

"¡Pues más vale que te apresures Vegeta o no te dejaré nada!" -le recomendó Goku.

"¡No seas tan goloso Goku!" -le reclamó la chica de cabellos azules.

"¡Jaja! Bueno nos vemos pronto"

Tras la salida de todos del cuarto, el silencio se hizo en él. Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaban profundas miradas disfrutando del silencio y de la atmósfera especial que éste había ayudado a crear. La luz de la luna colándose por la ventana lo hacía aún más especial, si es que cabía esa posibilidad.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés bien" -dijo la mujer con voz quebrada.

"Y qué creías que iba a morir tan fácilmente" -contestó él.

"Pues estuviste a punto, ¿o se te olvida que me ibas a abandonar? ¿Que quisiste sacrificarte ante Majin Buu?"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos.

"Si me vas a protestar por eso está bien, lo acepto. Pero ese era mi deber y lo que tenía que hacer. Si tú fueras una guerrera habrías hecho lo mismo"

"Sí, no creas que te lo recrimino... de hecho me parece un gesto demasiado noble de tu parte" -lo halagó sin esa intención.

"No fue algo noble, lo cierto es que no iba a permitir que esa goma del demonio se saliera con la suya" -corrigió él.

Bulma sonrió.

"Vamos hombre, reconoce que no lo hiciste para vencer, lo hiciste para salvar la Tierra y ese es un acto puro de nobleza"

"Que no, y no me discutas"

Bulma terminó cediendo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, está bien, lo que tú digas"

"Así me gusta"

"Lo bueno es que por fin terminó toda esta pesadilla"

Un respiro de alivio se sintió en el ambiente de parte de la bella científica, aunque su tono de voz sonó un tanto melancólico.

"¿Qué te pasa mujer?" -preguntó Vegeta percibiendo el cambio de tono de su esposa.

"Tengo algo que decirte"

"Pues hazlo"

Un profundo silencio de unos segundos se produjo.

"Vegeta... tú no perteneces a este lugar" -dijo ella finalmente.

"Claro que no pertenezco, odio esta clínica. El olor a hospital me repugna" -contestó él enseguida.

Bulma sonrió.

"No me refería a eso"

"¿A qué entonces?" -cuestionó al instante.

La mujer buscó las manos de él y las entrelazó con las suyas, conectándose ambos a través de ellas.

"Vegeta, por fin puedo decirte la verdad. No sabes lo tortuoso que se ha vuelto no haber podido decírtelo antes" -su voz se apagó ligeramente.

El saiya le dio una interrogante mirada.

"Habla" -la incitó.

"Te lo diré sin más rodeos... sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida de no habértelo dicho antes y que pase lo que pase y tomes como te lo tomes... te amo... por favor no lo olvides nunca"

"Habla de una vez, mujer" -ordenó él impaciéntandose.

Bulma suspiró inhalando aire profundamente. Por fin podría liberar la oscura y pesada carga que llevaba en su interior.

"Vegeta... yo no soy..."

"¡Vegeta!" -se escuchó un grito femenino en la entrada del cuarto, interrumpiendo abruptamente la inminente confesión.

Por inercia, Vegeta viró su mirada a la voz que pronunció su nombre y sin poder evitarlo abrió su boca debido a la sorpresa. Sus ojos literalmente saltaron de sus cuencas debido a la enorme sorpresa que tenía en frente. Es que era imposible, no podía ser cierto... ¿quien podría dar crédito a ver algo así? Era definitivamente una locura.

"¿Pero qué mierda significa esto?" -preguntó la mujer indignada, con el asombro brotando por todos sus poros.

Mirai Bulma también quedó de una pieza, igual que Vegeta. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer que tan decisivamente los estaba encarando. ¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de llegar allí? ¿Cómo? Sintió un peculiar nerviosismo recorriéndola a través de su espalda, como si se tratara de una fría serpiente que se deslizaba por su médula, dejándola helada de pies a cabeza.

La joven mujer que había llegado quedó pasmada con lo que habían visto sus ojos. Las manos entrelazadas de su esposo con otra mujer y esa cercanía que tenían ambos resultaba increíblemente molesta para su corazón. ¡Si hasta parecía que se iban a besar! Su alma escupió ira por todos los poros de su piel. Cerró sus puños como inevitable reacción de impotencia. La sorpresa había sido mucha, en sus pesadillas ya había soñado cosas similares pero vivirlo en un mal sueño resultaba completamente diferente a vivirlo en carne y hueso. Su pasmo fue tanto que su mente se refugió viajando a través de sus recuerdos recientes en un flashback mental... recuerdos que la hicieron sentirse satisfecha de haber tomado la decisión de venir aquí.

Las manos alzadas de Mirai Trunks y Gohan despidiéndose aparecieron. Allí estaba ella, decepcionada pero jamás resignada a aceptar un destino que no quería... Destino que con todas sus fuerzas intentaría cambiar. Curiosamente antes de que la máquina se desvaneciera, sus ojos se posaron caprichosamente en aquella palabra escrita en la máquina del tiempo, tan simple pero tan enormemente poderosa... una palabra que tenía un significado enorme... hope... esperanza... y eso era lo que su alma tenía ahora, una esperanza.

Con paso firme se dirigió a su estimado laboratorio, para volver a trabajar en uno de sus inventos... el más importante que haya hecho. Y habiendo examinado la máquina del tiempo hasta en el más mínimo detalle no le sería tan difícil a una genia como ella replicarla... una sonrisa llena de confianza iluminó su rostro... casi un mes después de un trabajo incesante y sobrehumano, la copia de la máquina del tiempo estaba lista y dispuesta para partir...lista para ayudarla a reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

En ese preciso momento volvió de sus recuerdos para centrarse en la realidad actual. Su clon del futuro estaba allí mismo... y el ambiente entero se estremeció guardando absoluto silencio. El mutismo que se produjo fue tan espectral que hasta podían escuchar los latidos de sus propios y agitados corazones.

Mirai Bulma, entretanto, seguía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos... justo al frente estaba esa mujer, con su largo cabello azulado con tonos verdosos, joven, radiante y a pesar de su evidente molestia y desconcierto, su desplante era incomparable... sus manos en las caderas y semblante desafiante eran inconfundibles... exactamente la misma postura que poseía ella... era verse al espejo con unos cuantos años menos... sí, la que está allí es nada más y nada menos que la Bulma del presente... su contraparte del pasado llegó para reclamar lo que es suyo... el momento cúlmine e inevitable finalmente ha llegado... Bulma y Mirai Bulma... frente a frente.

¡Continuará!


	18. Capítulo 18: Pelea de leonas

Hola que tal! ahora me demore mucho menos en publicar eh :P habia que aprovechar que aun sigo inspirado xD Tb como publique el ultimo capitulo apurado se me olvido agregar notas finales asi que las pongo ahora. Lo del viaje de Bulma lo tenia planeado desde el principio del fic pero no estaba completamente decidido en hacerla viajar o no, pues tenia en mente dos finales muy distintos para esta historia. Uno que me facilitaria el trabajo y otro mas complicado que alargaria mas el fic. Finalmente opte por el segundo aunque me sera mas complicado ^^u Pero el encuentro entre ambas Bulmas era demasiado interesante como para desecharlo,asi que no podia dejar a Bulma en el presente nomas xd. Y para que fuera sorpresa hice pensar que Bulma se quedaria en el presente para que su aparicion causara impacto y por lo visto resulto ^^ Otra escritora y buena amiga (saludos por cierto Lau ^^) era la unica que lo sabia pues me insistio tanto en saber que pasaria que tuve que contarle lo del viaje de Bulma xD

Tb tengo que decir que este capitulo que leeran ahora ha sido el mas dificil que he escrito hasta ahora, realmente mi mente se agotó escribiendo, porque el encuentro de ambas Bulmas es una situación sumamente complicada que cuesta manejarla y escribirla. Espero que les guste ;D

Por ultimo, este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me animan a continuar esta historia con sus animos y comentarios, creanme que las tengo muy presentes en mi mente ^^ y con el permiso de todas ustedes, quiero dedicarle este capitulo especialmente a Akai Yume.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**_Capítulo 18: Pelea de leonas._**

No puedo creer que Vegeta me este haciendo esto. ¡No lo puedo creer! Maldito, ¿por qué tienes tus manos entre las suyas? ¿por qué tienes esa cercanía con ella? ¿por qué me haces esto? Espera Bulma, respira hondo, cálmate. Tal vez estás malinterpretando las cosas. Tal vez lo que ven tus ojos te está confundiendo. Espera a ver lo que Vegeta te dice. Eso es lo mejor. Pero me duele ver esa cercanía que tiene con ella, es obvio que tenía que reaccionar si sangre corre por mis venas, no soy una máquina. Por nada del mundo volveré a sufrir lo que tuve que vivir con Yamcha. Pero Vegeta no es así, Vegeta no me engañaría. Tengo que confiar en él. Le daré la oportunidad de que me explique que está pasando.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron inevitablemente ante esta sorpresa. Estaba esperando lo que mi mujer tenía que contarme y que ya había intentado decirme un par de veces antes. Pero justo en ese momento entró ella, esa mujer que jamás había visto en toda mi vida pero tan parecida a mi esposa. ¿Por qué demonios estoy viendo dos Bulmas? Estoy viendo doble... ¡y ni tomo alcohol! Y como si fuera poco, tiene el descaro de encararme como si yo fuera algo de su propiedad. ¿Que se creerá esta tipa? Si alguien tiene derecho a encararme esa es mi mujer, y con reservas. Ahora mismo dejaré a esta tipeja en su lugar, el lugar que le corresponde. ¿Qué se ha creído esta hembra? Aunque su parecido con Bulma es realmente sorprendente, pero más joven. ¿Será su hermana menor? Bah, que me importa en realidad. Ahora mismo veré quien es esta mujer.

* * *

No puedo creerlo... ¡esto será el infierno en la tierra! Y justo cuando le confesaría toda la verdad a Vegeta... no pudiste llegar en peor momento que éste, gemela. Tengo que respirar profundo y preparar mi espíritu para lo que se viene. Tengo que explicarles muchas cosas tanto a ella como a Vegeta... y lo peor es que no sé como hacerlo ni por donde empezar. Pero vamos, tengo que encarar esto con la frente alto, como toda una mujer, como tiene que ser. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Al menos puedo quedar tranquila porque haré lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo espero que mis palabras causen menos dolor del que quisiera provocar, pero lamentablemente sé que no será así. Tengo que ser fuerte, fuerte como lo he sido toda mi vida.

* * *

"¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre esto, Vegeta? Estoy esperando tú explicación" -demandó la más joven intentando dar un tono más relajado a su tono de voz, sin lograrlo.

"¿Y quién mierda eres tú para exigirme explicaciones a mí?" -cuestionó el aludido con agresividad y ceño fruncido. No iba a permitir que una vulgar desconocida lo tratara de esa manera.

La científica del presente abrió aún más sus ojos ante esa respuesta, demostrando abiertamente su sorpresa, confusión e ira.

Mirai Bulma no esperó a que la situación siguiera avanzando. Sin mediar palabras, se puso por delante de Vegeta como si quisiera protegerlo. Vegeta quedó pasmado con su reacción.

"No encares a Vegeta, él no tiene culpa de nada" -le advirtió a su gemela del presente.

La joven quedo sorprendida con la actitud de su otro yo, y aún más asombrada con la pasividad del saiya, quien quedó sorprendido mirando a la que él creía su verdadera mujer. Vegeta no era un tipo que se quedara así de tranquilo ante una situación así. Definitivamente el shock lo había afectado, pero eso Bulma del presente no tenía como saberlo.

"¡Pero qué rayos te pasa Vegeta! ¡Vas a esconderte detrás de la falda de una mujer!" -espetó con una mirada fulminantemente acerada.

Vegeta salió enseguida de su abstracción al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos entraron en cólera.

"¿¡Qué dijiste mujer atrevida! ¿Por qué rayos tendría que darte alguna explicación? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"¿Cómo que no sabes quien soy descarado? ¿Ahora quieres hacerte el tonto?"

"Bulma contrólate" -se sintió extraña diciéndole su nombre a su otro yo. "¡Vegeta tiene amnesia!" -le gritó con fuerza para que se diese cuenta de la situación.

Bulma abrió sus ojos de par en par, incluso aún más de lo que ya estaban. Sus pupilas se estremecieron.

¿Amnesia? ¿Pero cómo? Mil pensamientos la abordaron tal como piratas abordarían un barco lleno de oro. Algo tan sumamente complicado como una amnesia podía dar luz a un sinfín de situaciones graves. Sintió enseguida un dolor en su corazón. Esa era la manera en que su ser le avisaba que algo andaba mal, a través de su corazón. Sus pulsaciones aumentaron y su desilusión se hizo mas profunda. Algo había pasado, estaba segura. Ahora sólo necesitaba la confirmación que corroborara aquella mala sensación...

"Exijo que me digan ahora mismo que mierda está pasando aca" -demandó el saiya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, irritado ya completamente. Era detestable no saber que diablos pasaba.

La mujer del futuro se volteó y posó sus ojos con él. Hubiera deseado tomarle las manos pero no podía hacerlo justo en frente de la otra Bulma, pues eso le incendiaría aún más los ánimos.

"Vegeta, por favor déjanos hablar a solas. Tenemos que hablar de mujer a mujer" -le pidió con serenidad. Serenidad que necesitaba porque tenía que ser ella la que mantuviera el control de sus emociones.

"De ninguna manera. Exijo saber en este mismo momento que demonios sucede y por qué esta mujer tan vulgar me trata con tanta confianza" -le lanzó una mordaz mirada a la chica más joven.

"¿Mujer vulgar?" -repitió la mujer del presente sintiendo como la furia invadía todo su cuerpo.

"Bulma, por favor" -se giró la mayor para calmarla, pues sabía que su clon iba a explotar en cualquier momento con esas palabras. "Tenemos que hablar las dos" -dijo resuelta sin dejar de mirarla.

La aludida frunció el cejo, mientras la mayor volvió a voltearse para fijar sus ojos en los de Vegeta.

"Vegeta, siempre he intentado respetar todas tus decisiones aunque no haya estado de acuerdo. Por favor, respeta esta vez mi decisión. Necesito hablar con ella de mujer a mujer. Después te explicaré todo a ti, te lo prometo"

Vegeta gruñó entredientes, pero si su mujer se lo pedía de esa forma tan inusual accedería a su petición. Después de todo era lo que menos merecía después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

"Está bien, mujer. Esperaré afuera, pero ni crean que les daré todo el tiempo del mundo" -señaló con profundo fastidio.

"Gracias de verdad por entender. Por favor, diles a Goku y los demás que pase lo que pase y sientan lo que sientan no entren a esta habitación"

Vegeta frunció el ceño completamente contrariado.

"¿Habrá una pelea aquí o qué?" -preguntó el príncipe.

"Ojalá sólo fuera eso" -contestó ella enseguida.

Las palabras finales de la científica le dejaron entender al saiya que algo muy grave estaba pasando. Se quedó estático unos segundos pensando si realmente debía dejar la habitación y dejarlas a solas. Sin embargo, respetaría la decisión de su mujer. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida con paso firme, pasando al lado de la chica del presente sin siquiera mirarla. Aquello le resultó muy doloroso a ella. Segundos después el portazo furioso que se oyó les indicó que Vegeta había salido de la habitación.

Un gran suspiro soltó Mirai Bulma. Un profundo e intenso silencio se produjo en la habitación. Ambas mujeres se estaban encarando sólo con las miradas.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?" -fue la primera pregunta que formuló la mayor debido a la curiosidad, cortando el silencio imperante.

"Soy científica también, recuérdalo... fue fácil replicar tu máquina del tiempo una vez que la examiné hasta en el mínimo más detalle. Aunque fue fácil porque yo tenía todos los datos. Para ti debe haber sido un trabajo realmente difícil porque partiste de un cero absoluto"

Mirai Bulma no respondió. Su clon del pasado apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿es verdad que Vegeta tiene amnesia? ¿Total o parcial?" -cortó el silencio imperante, con un nerviosismo evidente por lo complicado de hablar de una amnesia en el hombre que ama.

"Sí, Vegeta tiene amnesia, no recuerda absolutamente nada" -confirmó ella.

La chica de menor edad guardó silencio. Silencio que invitó a Mirai Bulma a seguir hablando.

"Quiero ser bien mujer y que sepas por mí misma lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo. Ese es tú derecho"

"Habla" -le respondió enseguida sin esperar un solo segundo.

Un profundo suspiro se sintió en el ambiente.

"Como ya te habrá contado mi hijo en su último viaje al pasado, Majin Buu apareció aquí también. Vegeta fue a pelear con él y recibió un golpe tan fuerte en su cabeza que dañó una zona de su cerebro, provocándole amnesia"

La más joven perdió su semblante desafiante instantáneamente. La preocupación fue la que dominó su semblante esta vez.

"Pero entonces..." -se formó una pausa, como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que quería decir. "¿Vegeta no recuperará su memoria?" -preguntó asustada.

"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Quisiera decirte que sí, que recuperará su memoria y todo será como antes, pero la vida no es así de fácil. La vida puede ser muy injusta... eso lo sé muy bien" -aunque había intentado que no se notase, su voz sonó triste.

Bulma quedó anonadada. Su mente se rehusaba a procesar y aceptar la idea de que Vegeta pudiera haber olvidado todo para siempre. De hecho le costaba asimilar que tuviera amnesia... mucho más difícil le resultaba aceptar que podía quedar amnésico eternamente.

"Pero de todas maneras el pronóstico fue favorable" -continuó ella al ver los ojos llenos de angustia de su gemela. "Lo más probable es que recupere su memoria pues el daño en su cerebro no fue severo. Y no te lo digo por consolarte o darte falsas esperanzas, realmente es así"

Una luz de esperanza afloraron en los ojos de la joven científica.

"¿Sabes cuando podría recuperar su memoria?"

"La verdad que no tengo idea. Puede ser un mes o un año. En realidad es tan impredecible de descifrar como la vida misma"

"Entonces tengo que hablar enseguida. Tal vez si habló con él sobre todos sus recuerdos logre algo" -se aprestó a ir en busca de Vegeta, pero su interlocutora la detuvo.

"Espera. Aún no lo sabes todo... tengo que decirte algo más importante todavía..."

"¿Qué cosa?" -frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz ciertamente angustiado de su clon.

Otro profundo suspiro se escuchó en el cuarto.

"Vegeta cree que yo soy su esposa... su verdadera esposa"

"¿¡Qué!" -gritó ella desatando un cúmulo de sensaciones mezcladas.

"Más bien dicho... le hice creer que yo era su esposa" -terminó de explicar ella.

"¿Qué tú qué?" -volvió a gritar sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. "¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?" -si la mirada de la más joven hubiese sido una navaja la mayor ya hubiera muerto desangrada por incontables puñaladas.

Mirai Bulma vaciló antes de contestar.

"... No lo sé... me sigo preguntando porque lo hice. Fue un deseo inconsciente que no pude controlar. No lo pude controlar" -repitió. "Mi mente buscó la excusa de ayudarlo de esa forma y que no se confundiera aún más con lo de su esposa del pasado"

Una mirada acusadora e hiriente se clavó en los ojos de Mirai Bulma.

"Sé que hice mal y te pido las disculpas que te mereces"

"¿Tú crees que eso arregla algo? ¿Tú crees que tus disculpas me sirven de algo?" -espetó furiosa.

"Sé que no... pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

Bulma resopló indignada hasta en el rincón más recóndito de su ser... sin saber que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

La científica de más edad inhaló aire profusamente, sabiendo que lo que vendría sería sumamente difícil.

"Y también tengo que decirte... -inhaló aire pues sintió que se le escapaba nuevamente- ... que me terminé enamorando nuevamente de Vegeta"

Esta vez Bulma no gritó un qué ni nada. Quedó perpleja ante esta nueva sorpresa. Su cuerpo y su mente no podían salir de su asombro. Sus más profundos temores se habían vuelto realidad. Sus noches en vela en el tiempo presente habían estado en lo correcto. Lo sabía, sabía que ver a Vegeta nuevamente resucitaría sentimientos en la mujer del futuro. Después de todo era ella misma, sólo que con unos cuantos año más. Por lo tanto conocía su forma de sentir... sabía que posiblemente de haber estado en la situación de su clon, ella también hubiera sentido lo mismo.

"Y aún tengo que decirte algo peor..." -pronunció la mayor, haciendo que la más joven volviera de golpe a la realidad actual. Realidad de la cual no podría escapar.

Mirai Bulma sintió lo mismo que siente alguien que será fusilado por confesar un crimen. Verdaderamente no hubiese querido decirle esto, pero era mejor que lo supiera enseguida. Que lo supiera por ella y no por Vegeta. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones como una verdadera mujer. Tenía que decirle que se había acostado con él.

"Yo... yo..." -tambaleó su voz inevitablemente. Sabía el dolor que provocaría y sabía el dolor que sentiría ella también. De hecho ya se estaba sintiendo de una forma horrible.

"Yo hice el amor con Vegeta"

El tiempo se paralizó. Literalmente. Cada segundo se convirtió en una eternidad. Tantos pensamientos, tantas imágenes, tanta sorpresa, tanto dolor... fue un grandísimo golpe a su corazón. Quedó petrificada. Sin reaccionar, sin pestañear, sin moverse un sólo ápice. Hasta su respiración se cortó. Fue prácticamente como si la vida misma la hubiese abandonado con tal noticia. Fueron las peores palabras que pudo haber escuchado. Su mirada perdió todo lo que le daba vida y su corazón se retorció de sufrimiento. Esas palabras lo habían destrozado. Sus latidos estaban llenos de dolor. Cada latido era un grito incontenible de dolor.

El sólo imaginarse a su Vegeta haciéndole el amor fue una sensación terrible. Le dolió todo, alma, cuerpo, mente, corazón, espíritu. Todo. Fue un golpe desgarrador. El más cruel y crudo sufrimiento se apoderó de su ser.

"¡Te voy a matar puta de mierda!" -clamó por venganza totalmente fuera de control.

Sus ojos se pusieron como los del más feroz demonio imaginable y sus manos se dirigieron directo a su cuello, estrangulándola sin compasión. La ira hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de cordura. La mujer del futuro sintió como se le escapaba el aire y trató de zafarse de sus brazos, pero le resultó imposible. La ira del momento le estaba dando una fuerza irracional que no podía contrarrestar. Tendría que convencerla o golpearla con el florero que había en el velador, el cual sujetó firmemente para defenderse si no lograba zafarse.

"Eres... una... científica..." -fue el susurro casi inaudible y entrecortado que se oyó.

La presión de las manos en su cuello disminuyó casi imperceptiblemente.

"Y... como científica... no puedes caer... tan bajo" -apenas pudo musitar con aquella presión tan asfixiante de las manos que exigían venganza.

La presión volvió a decaer un poco más, Bulma recobraba paulatinamente su cordura con esas últimas palabras, hasta que finalmente la razón pudo volver a controlar sus impulsos. Tras un par de segundos la soltó definitivamente, dándole la espalda.

"Debería matarte aquí mismo perra desgraciada" -le dijo sin mirarla y con los puños completamente cerrados por la cólera.

La mayor carraspeó sofocadamente, por la falta temporal de aire. Inspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del vital oxígeno nuevamente.

"Por favor no nos rebajemos peleando como unas vulgares" -advirtió la mayor que no quería caer tan bajo como para agarrarse a golpes con su clon. Eso no era digno de una científica.

"¿Tú crees que me importa eso?" -se giró con violencia para encararla. "Ahora te importa no caer en vulgaridades, pero no te importó caer tan bajo como para engañar a mi esposo y acostarte con él verdad" -le clavó afiladas dagas con sus ojos.

"Te pido perdón y de verdad lo lamento mucho. Pero tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, al menos dame la oportunidad de defenderme"

"¿Defenderte?" -espetó con suma incredulidad. "¡Eres una perra maldita!"

Una pausa de unos segundos se hizo.

"Entiendo que estés furiosa porque yo también lo estaría en tú caso. Pero dame la oportunidad de explicarte porque pasó lo que pasó" -volvió a insistir.

"¡¿Como pretendes defender esta traición?" -el control de sus emociones se había desvanecido casi en su totalidad. A duras penas estaba resistiendo los deseos de matarla allí mismo.

"¿Traición? ¿Y por qué tendría que serte leal? ¿Te conozco? ¿Eres mi amiga acaso? No te debo ninguna lealtad" -así de terminante fue su respuesta.

Aquello sólo incendió aún más los ánimos. Fue una dura bofetada para la chica del pasado que no esperaba una contestación así. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar por la furia de cada palabra de esa mujer. Si el ambiente seguía con esa tensión abrumante, la habitación se transformaría en una zona de guerra, literalmente.

"¿Esa es la moral que tienes?" -cuestionó mirándola con odio, esforzándose al máximo para reprimir sus deseos de golpearla. "Acepto que no somos amigas y que ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero hay algo que se llama respeto. Respeto por el prójimo, respeto por un matrimonio feliz. ¿Sabes realmente lo que es el respeto o tengo que enseñártelo?"

"Sé muy bien lo que es el respeto, porque a Trunks siempre se lo inculqué desde que era un bebé. Así que no me vengas a juzgar con tus aires de grandeza moral. Cometí un error y lo acepto aquí y en tú propia cara, como lo tiene que hacer una mujer hecha y derecha. Te vuelvo a pedir mis disculpas aunque sé que de muy poco sirven. Pero no vengas con tú aire de moralidad impecable, porque sigues siendo humana y como tal siempre cometerás errores"

"Tengo todo el derecho a tratarte como se me dé la gana. Es lo menos que te mereces. No puedo creer que te hayas metido con un hombre casado" -la acusó con penetrantes ojos.

"¿Y qué habrías hecho tú en mi situación?"

"Respetar un matrimonio feliz. Respetar a la familia que tengo. Eso habría hecho. Y eso habría hecho cualquier mujer decente" -la castigó con la más fulminante de las miradas.

"¡Patrañas!" -rechazó enseguida. "Habrías hecho lo mismo que yo. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por que quieras o no somos la misma persona!"

"¡No! Yo tengo valores sólidos. ¡No soy una puta como tú!"

Mirai Bulma quedó perpleja al escuchar su insulto, aunque comprendió que la ira podía provocar eso y mucho más... por esa razón decidió permanecer en calma.

"Entiendo que estes furiosa conmigo y sé que merezco un castigo por lo que hice, pero no aceptaré que me llames puta porque no lo soy" -le advirtió ensombreciendo su voz.

"Me da igual lo que digas, tú te has buscado esto... ¡Tú perdiste a tú Vegeta, acéptalo y resígnate como toda la gente que ha perdido un ser querido!"

"¡Toda esa gente no tiene la oportunidad que tengo yo! ¡Yo si la tengo!"

Los gritos se acallaron tras esas últimas palabras. Ambas guardaron silencio intentando controlar sus impetús. Después de todo estaban en un hospital y aunque la puerta y las murallas fueran aislantes debían conservar la compostura para poder argumentar y discutir con fundamentos. Lo menos deseable era provocar una pelea.

"¿Sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo? ¿Te puedes imaginar que está sintiendo mi alma ahora mismo?" -dijo la joven llevando la mano a la izquierda a su corazón, o mejor dicho, lo que le quedaba de su destrozado corazón.

Mirai Bulma tragó saliva acongojada. En el momento en que hizo el amor con Vegeta simplemente se olvidó de todo, ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias que traería. No pensó en todo el dolor que iba a provocar.

"Lo siento... te juro que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar lo que hice lo cambiaría sin dudarlo... pero no puedo. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no lo puedo cambiar. En verdad lo siento" -el sincero arrepentimiento se notó claramente en su voz.

"Tengo ganas de matarte. Es lo que te mereces" -sus ojos parecían ardientes llamas, ansiosas por incendiar a la mujer del futuro de pies a cabeza.

"Sí eso te hace feliz, golpéame. Me lo merezco" -le dijo dándole una mejilla para que le diese una bofetada.

"¿Te crees una mártir ahora? Ganas de golpearte me sobran y debería hacerlo. Créeme que te lo mereces... pero no quiero caer tan bajo como tú" -explicó a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos, pues con las manos libres no sería capaz de contenerse ante tan tentadora oferta.

Bulma futura movió su faz para quedar frente a frente nuevamente.

"Como quieras, pero si no lo haces no podrás liberar la furia que tienes dentro. Y así dudo que podamos hablar calmadamente, de mujer a mujer" -explicó ella su postura.

"¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calmé después de recibir una noticia así? No sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo, no sabes el sufrimiento que me da imaginar a Vegeta haciéndote el amor. Me desgarra el alma... estoy destrozada... ¿y quieres que me calme?" -preguntó con incredulidad absoluta.

"¡Sé que quieres golpearme! ¡hácelo de una vez, no te contengas más!" -la incitó con total vehemencia.

"No te daré lo que deseas sólo porque quieres sentirte mejor" -cortó de inmediato. "Quieres que te golpée porque así te sentirás menos culpable, quieres que te golpée porque así te desharás de la culpa que llevas por dentro y te sentirás algo más aliviada... pues no te daré lo que quieres"

"Te aseguró que no lo hago por mí, sino por tí. Sé el dolor que debes llevar por dentro, después de todo tenemos la misma forma de sentir. Despúes de todo somos la misma persona"

"¡No! ¡Yo no soy una puta como tú!"

Un incómodo silencio se hizo durante unos segundos.

"Ignoraré ese insulto por última vez. Ya me lo has dicho más de una vez y no lo toleraré más. Entiendo que estés furiosa, pero no voy a permitir que me insultes nuevamente. Te juro que sí lo haces no respondo por mí" -le advirtió sin contemplación.

No le importaría recibir golpes, pero sí que le molestaba que le dijera puta, pues no lo era y por muy grande que haya sido el error que cometió no se dejaría pasar a llevar. Golpes podría aceptarlos porque se los merecía, pero que la llamase prostituta jamás, porque no lo era.

La más joven no respondió, giró su cuerpo y de un puntapié desplazó la cama hacia el rincón de la habitación. En una situación normal esa patada le hubiera dolido un montón, pero esta vez ni siquiera sintió algo, pues el dolor de su alma superaba por mucho a cualquier sufrimiento físico que pudiera sentir.

"Insisto, si quieres golpearme hazlo" -reafirmó Mirai Bulma.

"Cállate" -le ordenó con una mirada no fría, sino glacial.

Acto seguido le volvio a dar patadas y puñetazos a la cama, que quedó a muy mal traer. Pero aquello le había servido para aminorar toda esa inmensa energía de venganza que tenía reprimida.

Mirai Bulma miró la cama y no pudo evitar un leve temor que recorrió su espalda al ver el estado en que había quedado. Tal vez ella hubiera quedado de igual forma. Curiosamente su temor dio paso a una sonrisa interior, al pensar que la cama no tenía culpa de nada y se había llevado la peor parte. Pero no era momento para sonreír, asi que se obligó a ocultar su sonrisa por su propio bien.

"¿Podemos hablar ahora?" -preguntó la mayor.

"¿Quieres justificar lo injustificable? No tengo porque escucharte" -un profundo brillo de odio destelló en sus ojos.

"Por favor cálmate" -le pidió de la manera más amable que podía dar en una situación así. "Mira, quiero que te pongas en mi lugar tan sólo un momento. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando volví a ver a Vegeta después de tantos años?"

Bulma permaneció en silencio.

"¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ver que había cambiado? ¿Qué ya no era el mismo maldito frío y sin sentimientos de antes? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando pienso en que yo no tuve la posibilidad de cambiarlo porque esos malditos androides me quitaron esa oportunidad? Esa oportunidad que sino fuera por mí tú tampoco hubieras tenido"

Bulma le quitó su cara con desdén.

"Aunque me mires ofendida sabes que tengo razón. Aunque te duela reconocerlo, todo lo que tienes me lo debes a mí. Fui yo la que perdí a todos mis amigos. Fui yo la que pasé noches enteras en vela. Fui yo la que crié a Trunks completamente sola. Sino fuera por mí no tendrías a Vegeta ni amigos ni nada. Fui yo la que inventé la máquina del tiempo después de años y años de investigación. Día y noche sin parar. Apenas cogía tiempo para dormir. Fui yo la que cambié tú maldito destino. Entiéndelo de una vez. Todo lo que tienes, absolutamente todo lo que tienes me lo debes a mí. Que me escuches es lo mínimo que merezco" -fueron sus emocionadas palabras cargadas con un dejo de rencor, maldiciendo el que su clon tuviera todo lo que ella perdió.

Bulma le hizo un desaire por frustración, manteniendo su silencio, impactada por el tono y la forma en que había dicho esas palabras. Esa afirmación no la podría contrarrestar aunque quisiera, pues ella tenía razón en aquello. Sino fuera por su clon del futuro habría vivido lo mismo. Gracias a la máquina del tiempo que ella inventó su destino cambió.

"Dáte cuenta -prosiguió la mayor- era inevitable que después de tantos años este sentimiento surgiera de nuevo en mi corazón. Me enamoré, simplemente no lo pude evitar. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas y te las doy de todo corazón, aunque no te sirvan de nada. Pero entiende, yo no soy una mujer inmoral... sólo soy una mujer enamorada" -exhaló profundamente, aliviándose de una pesada carga.

"Perfecto, ¿o sea que según tú eso te da el derecho de acostarte con mi esposo?" -preguntó sin cambiar su tono agresivo.

"No, claro que no me da derecho. ¿Pero que querías que hiciera? Simplemente no lo pude evitar. Traté de evitarlo, te juro que traté de que no pasará nada, pero cuando me toca pierdo la razón. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy enamorada, después de todo"

"Y una enamorada muy caliente por cierto" -le respondió con una hiriente ironía.

"Bueno tendré mi edad pero todavía tengo mis hormonas bien puestas" -le respondió en el mismo tono.

"¿Y ni siquiera te inmutas para decirme eso? Eres más descarada de lo que pensaba" -reclamó indignada.

"Sabes no quiero seguir discutiendo. Ya te pedí perdón y con eso es suficiente. Lo demás es una total pérdida de tiempo. Ni tú cambiaras lo que piensas ni yo tengo porque darte explicaciones. A quien tengo que darle explicaciones es a Vegeta, no a ti. Él fue el engañado, y sí, me aproveche de él y fui una descarada con él. Vegeta tiene todo el derecho a tratarme como quiera, ¿pero tú? Tú no tienes ningún derecho, a ti no te debo ninguna lealtad y entiéndelo de una buena vez, ¿quieres a Vegeta? ¿lo amas? Pues tendras que luchar por él, porque te digo aquí y en tú propia cara que yo voy a luchar por él. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque lo amo!"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Además de haberse acostado con él... ¿también pretendía quitárselo? No lo podía creer... no lo podía procesar... no lo podía aceptar... ¿acaso estaba en una pesadilla? No... era la cruda realidad, que muchas veces podía superar fácilmente a la peor de las pesadillas.

"¡El amor no te da derecho a destruir una pareja feliz! ¡Entiéndelo!" -argumentó presa de furia.

"Eso lo tendrá que decidir Vegeta" -respondió ella al instante sin vacilación. "Él debe decidir quien es su felicidad... a cual de las dos ama. Y realmente espero y deseo con todo mi corazón que pronto recuperé la memoria para que sea una pelea justa. Quiero ganar su amor en buena lid, sin ningún engaño" -cualquiera hubiera pensado que ella era la determinación en persona.

Un severo frío sintió la mujer que no estaba en su propio tiempo. Un frío que fue capaz de petrificar los latidos de su corazón durante un instante. La enorme resolución que demostraba Mirai Bulma la dejó congelada. Realmente se aventuraría por Vegeta. Realmente iba a luchar por él. No podía terminar de asimilarlo.

"Amarlo no justifica lo que estás haciendo. No puedes usar el amor como una excusa para destruir la felicidad de otros ni hacer lo que se te antoje"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando lo tienes todo. ¿Te vas a morir si pierdes a Vegeta?" -le cuestionó.

"No, claro que no, ¿pero crees que me merezco ese sufrimiento? ¿realmente crees que me merezco ese dolor?"

"¿Y tú crees que me merecí perder a todos mis amigos? ¿Tú crees que merecí pasar todos estos años sola? También tengo derecho a ser feliz como lo has sido tú. Si la vida me da otra oportunidad tengo que tomarla" -sus ojos se emocionaron al decirlo. "Eres una mujer fuerte, sabrás salir adelante si pierdes a Vegeta" -concluyó sin dudar.

"No sólo soy yo la que pierde a Vegeta, también mi hijo lo perderá" -refutó ella.

Los ojos de Mirai Bulma perdieron su tranquilidad. Hasta ahora no había pensado en el pequeño Trunks del pasado. Rápidas ideas y sensaciones invadieron su mente sin ninguna claridad. Que su ahora rival metiera a su hijo en esto le pareció un golpe bajo, pues hasta ahora ella se había reservado algo muy importante en su corazón bajo un impenetrable candado. Pero no se lo sacaría en cara, no, definitivamente no lo haría. Tras unos segundos volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" -inquirió preocupada por el chico.

"Nueve años" -contestó ella, viendo por primera vez un dejo de duda en el semblante de la mayor.

La científica de más años bajó su mirada ensimismada. Nueve años fue la palabra que dio vueltas en su mente una y otra vez. No era un bebé, pero tampoco un chico en plena madurez. Pensó seriamente en desistir al pensar en el niño, pero algo más importante la convenció de lo contrario. Algo sumamente fuerte que todavía no podría revelar.

"Me parece bajo que metas a tú hijo en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo. De mujer a mujer. No te excuses usando a tú hijo" -le dijo sin camuflar lo que pensaba.

"No lo uso" -rebatió con inquebrantable firmeza. "Lo meto porque él es quien me importa. Él será el que más sufrirá con todo esto" -le advirtió, sintiendo la premonición de que por Trunks desistiría de su decisión.

Mirai Bulma guardó silencio. Definitivamente el argumento de su gemela la habría terminado de convencer y hubiera desistido de estar en otra situación, pero tenía algo más importante porque luchar. Hubiera querido gritárselo en la cara, pero tenía que contenerse. No podía cesar en su resolución, aunque su decisión pudiera parecerle cruel a su gemela. Finalmente, las palabras que buscaba surgieron en su mente y brotaron a través de sus labios.

"Ya tiene nueve años. Sufrirá en un primer momento pero tú hijo debe ser un chico fuerte, al igual que mi hijo, y con el tiempo sabrá aceptar que su padre se enamoró de nuevo, pues también está en juego la felicidad de Vegeta. Como hijo, él también querrá lo mejor para su padre. Y si Trunks quiere ver a su padre yo jamás se lo prohibiré, pues es su legítimo derecho. Con dos máquinas del tiempo puede verlo cuando quiera y estar con él cuando quiera" -sabía que su argumento sonaría duro de buenas a primeras, pero no podía vacilar. Había algo muy importante por lo cual seguir luchando.

"¿Qué mierda dices? ¿Tú crees que es lo mismo para Trunks ver a su padre conmigo o con otra mujer? ¿Crees que no sufrirá si nos separamos? No te imaginas el dolor que le provocarás. Es tan sólo un niño, entiéndelo maldición"

"Si quieres sacarme eso en cara yo también te puedo decir algo muy importante sobre mí... -su silencio permaneció varios segundos- ... pero no quiero caer en lo mismo que tú. Esto es de mujer a mujer"

Bulma frunció el ceño; un gran signo de interrogación apareció impresa implícitamente en su cara.

"¿Qué cosa tienes que decirme? ¿O es que te quedaste sin argumentos y no tienes como responder?" -le cuestionó duramente.

El silencio se impusó una vez más en el blanco cuarto durante un par de segundos.

"Me da lo mismo que pienses que no tengo argumentos. Esto va más allá de eso" -cortó toda chance de una respuesta.

Bulma quedó extrañada y contrariada. ¿Qué era eso que Mirai Bulma señalaba como tan importante, pero que a la vez no quería decir? ¿Y por qué no lo quería decir?

"Te puedo prometer que no intervendré más con Vegeta" -interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven. "Ni siquiera lo veré, por lo menos hasta que se recupere de su amnesia y pueda saber y decidir a cual de las dos ama"

"Eso no es suficiente. Vegeta no te pertenece. Aléjate de él" -el más autoritario de los tonos de voz existentes fue el que se escuchó en esa habitación.

"Eso lo deberá decidir él, no tú" -la vacilación no tenía el más mínimo espacio de aparecer en su decidido semblante.

Bulma movió su cabeza en signo de negación sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Te lo diré por última vez... aléjate de Vegeta. Te lo advierto" -su voz le hubiera dado un escarmiento a cualquiera que se hubiera opuesto a sus deseos en ese momento, pero Mirai Bulma no era cualquiera...

"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Por qué me reclamas tanto? Ya te dije que lucharé por él en buena lid... y si son tan felices como dices, pase lo que pase, su relación no se destruirá. Si él te ama se quedará contigo, sino te ama me elegirá a mí"

"Déjalo. Te daré la última oportunidad para que reflexiones tu decisión. Soy capaz hasta de perdonar que hayas tenido sexo con mi esposo. Yo no lo hubiera hecho, pero como dijiste antes, eres humana y todos cometemos errores. Aunque no lo creas, estoy dispuesta a perdonar tu imperdonable error... siempre y cuando desistas de lo que pretendes hacer. Lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión. No es algo sano como tiene que ser el amor... es algo dañino, algo que sólo provocará dolor... tanto a mí, como a tí, como a Vegeta y a Trunks... piénsalo"

Sus miradas cruzadas se pusieron aún mas penetrantes que antes. La fogosidad de sus almas eran claramente reflejadas a través de sus ojos.

"Perdona, pero no puedo ignorar lo que siento... no puedo hacer como si no tuviera corazón y convertir mis sentimientos en algo prohibido. Los sentimientos no pueden prohibirse, no deben prohibirse. Sólo te dañan si te guardas algo tan importante como el amor. Sólo te carcomen si ocultas algo tan fuerte. Lo siento, pero no convertiré lo que siento en sentimientos prohibidos"

"No puedes ser feliz a costa de la felicidad de otros. No puedes ser feliz haciendo sufrir a los demás. No es correcto, dáte cuenta"

"No me importa si es correcto o incorrecto. No me importa si está bien o está mal. ¿Quién decide lo que es correcto? El amor jamás va a ser algo incorrecto. Amar jamás será algo malo. Lo verdaderamente correcto es luchar por lo que se ama. Y por eso te digo, con toda la buena fe del mundo y en buena lid, voy a luchar por Vegeta. Voy a luchar por su amor, por que yo también me merezco ser feliz. Tú lo tienes todo, mis amigos, a Vegeta, un hijo que siempre puede contar con su padre y una vida feliz. Yo sólo tengo a Trunks y nada más. ¿No crees que también me merezco ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento? ¿No crees que si la vida me da otra oportunidad tengo que tomarla? Pues yo si creo eso. Amo a Vegeta y no lo puedo cambiar. Y lucharé por él porque el sentimiento más lindo que existe es lo que me da la fuerza para luchar. Lucharé por él porque el amor es lo que me guía" -todo su ser se emocionó al terminar sus palabras.

Un silencio espectral se produjo. Hasta el hospital entero pareció estremecerse ante la fuerza de carácter de ambas mujeres. La intensa tensión del aire podía sentirse en cada rincón de la habitación.

"No puedo creer lo que escucho... tú no tienes moral ni nada. Veo que tantos años sola realmente te afectaron. Pregúntale a cualquier persona decente que es lo qué opina de esto y te aseguro que todos te dirán que la equivocada eres tú"

"Sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que piense el resto. Hay que luchar por lo que una cree, no por lo que el resto piense o deje de pensar" -afirmó sin derecho a réplica.

Bulma quedó perpleja hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Es que realmente esta descarada además de haberse acostado con su esposo no desistiría en quitárselo definitivamente? Profundos deseos de matarla surgieron desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Una sonora cachetada resonó por la habitación, liberando aquellos deseos incontenibles.

"No me contendré más por intentar ser decente... ¿sabes como se les dice a las mujeres como tú? ¡Putas! Eso es lo que eres aunque no quieras aceptarlo, ¡perra roba hombres!"

La cachetada fue tan fuerte que la cabeza de Mirai Bulma giró completamente hacia el costado. Se tomó su mejilla sin poder creer que había recibido un golpe así de fuerte. Sin embargo, aquel golpe lo hubiera aceptado sin chistar ni reclamar, pero definitivamente lo que no iba a aceptar era que le dijera puta una vez más.

"Yo no te he tratado de ramera ni tampoco te he agredido... tú golpe te lo puedo aceptar... pero que me insultes nuevamente no te lo aguantaré maldita"

Dejando toda su racionalidad de lado ambas se lanzaron una sobre la otra y una temible batalla de leonas comenzó. Sabido es que los hombres tienen más fuerza física que las mujeres, pero cualquier hombre hubiera vacilado y lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de atreverse a intervenir en una pelea así. Tirones de pelo, arañazos, golpes y cachetadas duraron por más de dos minutos hasta que ambas se separaron mirándose frente a frente, respirando agitadamente debido al cansancio. Era una obra divina del destino que no fueran guerreras entrenadas como los saiyajins, pues si lo hubiesen sido una de las dos, o hasta ambas, podrían haber resultado muertas.

Curiosamente, la pelea había ayudado a que ambas descargaran toda la energía que tenían contenida. Con ojos rabiosos se miraron la una a la otra.

"No pelearé más" -cortó Mirai Bulma, deshaciéndose de un gran mechón de cabello de su rival.

"Ni yo tampoco, no te mereces ni siquiera mis golpes" -respondió ella, pisoteando otro mechón que le había arrancado a la científica mayor.

Ambas trataron de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, mientras arreglaban su cabello instintivamente, con la dificultad de no tener un espejo que pudiera ayudarlas. Sus ropas también daban señales de la pelea, obligándolas a reacomodarse sus respectivas faldas y ropa interior.

"Nunca pensé que mi clon del futuro fuera tan inmoral" -se acomodó la falda más abajo, para no mostrar lo que no debía mostrar cuando saliera de la habitación.

"Y yo nunca pensé que mi clon del pasado fuera tan irrespetuosa e insultante" -sus manos se pasearon por su sien, llevando su desordenado cabello hacia atrás, al lugar que le correspondía.

"Sabes, no quiero ser una inmoral como tú, así que te doy mis disculpas aunque no te las merezcas. No debí insultarte ni pegarte, aunque créeme que te lo mereces con creces. ¿Quieres luchar por Vegeta? Perfecto. Pero desde ya te digo que es una guerra perdida. Vegeta es mío y siempre lo será, por más que te duela. Cuando recupere la memoria veremos si prefiere quedarse con una mujer descarada que lo engaño sin verguenza, o conmigo, que soy su verdadera esposa, la que siempre le ha sido leal" -la decisión de sus ojos hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquier rival, pero Mirai Bulma no era precisamente cualquier rival.

"Digas lo que digas Vegeta tiene la decisión, no tú" -le volvió a recalcar en forma terminante.

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron cual afiladas dagas.

"La verdad ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera debería estar enojada" -el tono de la joven cambio a uno completamente diferente al anterior, su voz esta vez se escuchó mucho más relajada. "Es más, me das pena. Me da pena que tú soledad te impulse a hacer algo que está equivocado. Espero que reflexiones lo que estás haciendo. Espero que te des cuenta que estás equivocada. Piénsalo. Aunque me gustaría decirte hasta nunca sólo te diré hasta pronto, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver las caras"

"Es lo que crees y lo respeto, pero yo pienso de forma diferente. Solamente espero que la próxima vez estes más calmada para que podamos hablar como corresponde... porque nos volveremos a ver... es inevitable" -señaló Bulma futura.

"Lamentablemente" -confirmó ella, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Pero antes de que lo hiciera un llamado de su otro yo la detuvo.

"Si puedes, déjame hablar con Vegeta. Él aún no sabe lo que está pasando y tengo que explícarselo"

Instantáneamente una sonrisa ansiosa de venganza nació en el alma de la más joven.

"Hácelo, yo encantada. Después me cuentas que reacción tendrá Vegeta cuando sepa toda la verdad... porque conociéndolo como lo conozco... y aún con la amnesia que tiene... será mucho peor que el enfrentamiento que tuviste conmigo recién..." -una perversa sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Las palabras de la joven se clavaron cual cuchillas en el corazón de la mayor, porque tenía razón. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Vegeta cuando supiera la verdad? Un escalofrío la recorrió entera con sólo pensarlo.

"Te deseo mucha suerte" -su tono irónico se acentuó más que nunca. "Porque la necesitarás..." -terminó diciendo con voz de ultratumba.

Mirai Bulma tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo. A pesar de su clara intención de darse prisa caminó lentamente, su cuerpo se resistía a obedecerle a su mente. La confesión y el posible enfrentamiento que tendría con Vegeta le resultaría mucho más doloroso que el que recién había tenido con su gemela, pues su clon no significaba nada para ella, no era nadie más que una desconocida... pero con Vegeta era distinto... él era el hombre que amaba, el hombre por el que daría su vida... y cualquier palabra hiriente de él le haría cien veces más daño que cualquier insulto que pudiera darle su gemela. Pero a pesar de eso, su semblante recobró su decisión y su cuerpo volvió a obedecerle a su mente. Sus pasos volvieron a ponerse firmes y seguros, como siempre. Pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que nada amilanara la fuerza con que debía encarar esto. Sin vacilar más, preparó su alma para hablar con Vegeta y soportar sus probables quejas y palabras hirientes, que además merecía completamente. Las aceptaría como la mujer que era, la mujer valiente que siempre había sido.

De esta forma, los destinos de ambas mujeres se cruzaron sin vuelta atrás. Nada ni nadie podría cambiar aquello. Cada una con la firme convicción de luchar por lo que creían. La vida les estaba poniendo a ambas una prueba muy díficil... una prueba que sólo con temple y decisión podrían superar... ¿pero tomarán las decisiones correctas? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. La batalla más grande de todas apenas inicia... lo más difícil recién comienza.

Continuará.


	19. Capítulo 19: Confesión

Hola! como ven ando motivado asi que publico rapido de nuevo xD de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews y animos ya que me siento feliz con que este humilde fic tenga seguidoras como ustedes ^^

Vrizz23 hola ^^ sobre tu consulta, lo que paso en fanfic . es es que se borraron todos los fics y los autores alla tuvieron que subir sus historias de nuevo. Yo no lo he hecho todavia porque no me he animado en subir fics a una pagina en que se pueden borrar. Pero igual lo subire completo alla de nuevo este finde o el proximo ;)

Y sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo ;D

**_Capítulo 19: Confesión._**

La científica de mayor edad avanzó para abandonar la habitación. Tras de ella, su gemela la vió salir, ya saboreando lo que podría ocurrir. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Vegeta? Incertidumbre absoluta. Pero si esa mujer estaba dispuesta a quitarle lo que es suyo, ella lucharía con toda la fuerza de su alma para conservar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. La guerra ya estaba declarada y ahora había que prepararse para la batalla. Una batalla que resultaría mil veces más complicada que la que había acontecido contra Majin Buu... y en la cual la que perdiera quedaría definitivamente destrozada.

A pesar del intenso dolor que sintió al saber lo que había pasado con su Vegeta, la discusión y la pelea la habían ayudado a sentirse mejor. Dejándose consumir por el sufrimiento no ganaría nada y ciertamente la ira que sentía ahora mismo era mucho más provechosa que la desesperación... a pesar del dolor que aún sentía, esa misma ira le daba la determinación de luchar por lo que amaba, ahora más que nunca.

"Cuando esa anciana -recalcó esa palabra con profunda aversión- le cuente toda la verdad a Vegeta, será mi oportunidad de presentarme ante él y hacerle entender que yo soy su verdadera esposa. ¿O tal vez debo esperar a que Vegeta asimile la noticia?" -le advirtió su conciencia, intentando prevenirla de cometer un error. "Pero tengo tantas ansias de abrazarlo y besarlo como corresponde, pero... ¿qué será lo mejor para él?" -se volvió a cuestionar. "Antes que mis propios deseos, él es quien realmente importa" -sentenció sin vacilar.

Dirigió su mirada a la cama que había golpeado antes y se sorprendió al ver que ya ni siquiera parecía una cama.

"Creo que exageré un poco... y ni siquiera traje dinero para pagarla" -se sintió algo avergonzada. Pero la idea de hacer trabajar a Goku para que pagara su destrozo la hizo sonreír. Tras esa leve distracción, su mente se enfocó de nuevo en lo realmente importante.

"Para mí, sin duda alguna, lo que más me conviene sería presentarme enseguida... pero para Vegeta... ¿será lo mismo?". Tras reflexionar por muchos segundos la respuesta terminó por llegar a su mente: "Definitivamente no. Será un golpe emocional fuerte ver que todo lo que creyó era falso... tal vez lo mejor y más cauto sería esperar que su dolor se calmara. Sí, esperar será lo mejor" meditó finalmente.

* * *

Mirai Bulma apenas salió de la habitación buscó con su mirada al saiya, pero no logró ubicarlo. En momentos como ése le hubiera gustado tener la habilidad de sentir las presencias, el famoso ki que los guerreros Z podían localizar tan fácilmente. Tendría que dejarse guiar sólo por su conciencia. Y ésta le dijo que probablemente estuviera con el resto de los Z... error, le advirtió enseguida su instinto. Vegeta era un hombre al cual no le gustaba para nada sociabilizar. Mientras más alejado de los humanos mejor; las palabrerías no eran lo suyo sino la lucha... y ese instinto guerrero que llevaba por dentro no cambiaría a pesar de su amnesia.

Tal vez había salido al parque que yacía frente a la clínica; allí tendría espacio para ejercitarse mientras esperaba. Pensó en ir donde los Z, sólo para asegurarse de que Vegeta no estuviera allí, pero decidió seguir directamente al vergel. Una corazonada muy fuerte la prevenía de que el saiya estaba allí. Tras cruzar la calle y escrutar el lugar, pudo verlo efectivamente allí. Pero no se encontraba ejercitando como había supuesto antes. Su espalda hacía contacto con un gran árbol que a juzgar por lo rugosa de su corteza debía tener muchos años de edad. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. Lo más probable es que estuviera pensando sobre la situación que acababa de vivir en la habitación y de la cual no tenia la más mínima idea.

"Ya era de hora de que llegaras, mujer" -la saludó a su manera. Había supuesto que lo encontraría y cuando sintió su ki abandonar la clínica, tuvo la certeza de que lo haría. Sus ojos ni siquiera se abrieron para mirarla.

"Ambas teníamos mucho de que hablar" -se excusó ella, poniéndose a su costado.

Vegeta finalmente abrió los ojos dedicándole una mirada y sin poder evitarlo descruzó enseguida sus brazos. Una gran sorpresa le obligó a cambiar la posición que mantenían. El rostro de Mirai Bulma estaba rojo y un tanto arañado, debido a la reciente pelea con su clon.

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?" -inquirió sin ocultar su preocupación.

"Nada, sólo una pelea. Nada que algo de maquillaje no pueda arreglar" -dijo ella con tono tranquilo, restándole importancia.

"... No me digas que esa tipeja del demonio te agredió" -cerró sus puños con agresividad al pensar en la maldita desconocida atrevida.

Mirai Bulma asintió, sin decir nada más. Su corazón resplandeció al ver como él realmente se preocupaba de ella. Era algo muy poco común verlo preocupado por alguien. Realmente le importaba.

"Pendeja de mierda, ahora mismo iré a ponerla en su lugar" -bufó iracundo. "Lástima que sea una mujer porque sino la molería a golpes" -realmente estaba indignado con lo acontecido.

Bulma lo detuvo con su mano, poniéndosela en el pecho en señal de que detuviera su vehemente marcha.

"No te preocupes, ella tenía razones para darme golpes y además era lo que yo merecía... así que no te preocupes... además también le dí lo suyo" -le explicó, sonríendo instantáneamente al pensar en eso.

El príncipe frunció el ceño sin entender del todo. En un gesto muy poco común en él le puso una mano en su mejilla y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su rostro.

"Espero que tú cuerpo no esté igual que tú cara" -le dijo para cerciorarse de su real estado, pues la ropa no dejaba ver si había recibido daños en su cuerpo también.

"No te preocupes. Me cubrí bien desde los senos hacia abajo. La mayoría fueron manotazos a la cara y jalones de cabello. No fue tan espectacular como tús peleas pero si la hubieras visto te habrías sorprendido" -dijo en tono jocoso.

"Ya lo creo mujer" -respondió él compartiendo el mismo tono. "¿Pero por qué pelearon? Además, ¿por qué le dijiste tú nombre a ella? ¿También se llama Bulma?"

"Sí" -se limitó a contestar escuetamente, tenía que prepararse para lo que vendría.

"Y aun más importante -continuó él- ¿por qué dices que te merecías sus golpes?" -arqueó una ceja lleno de intranquila curiosidad.

Bulma quitó la mano masculina de su mejilla y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Sintió que no se merecía ese gesto de él.

El saiya acentuó aún más su profunda mirada, detectando que algo extraño estaba pasando. Su sexto sentido lo alertó enseguida de que algo andaba mal. Posó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, haciéndola voltear lentamente. Cumplido esto, tomó su mentón con su mano para levantar su decaída mirada, indicándole que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

El lenguaje corporal de ambos indicaba claramente que algo iba a pasar. Algo muy importante. Un peculiar presentimiento y la cara descompuesta de ella ya no le dejó espacio a dudas... Bulma le diría algo difícil.

La mujer de nuevo sintió esa horrible sensación de ser ejecutada por confesar un crimen. Nuevamente tendría que afrontarlo. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y valiente como nadie, pero ya estaba cansada de ser fuerte. No podía seguir siendo fuerte, no podía seguir sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y encarar todo con tanta decisión, realmente la esencia de su ser estaba dañada y ahora que Vegeta sabría la verdad su destrozo sería completo. Tenía la completa de certeza de que así sería, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Tendría que sacar fuerzas que ni siquiera ella misma sabía de donde sacaría.

"Vegeta... tienes que prepararte para lo que escucharas" -le advirtió, dándole a entender que algo muy malo se avecinaba. "Lo que escucharas ahora cambiará tu vida completamente" -un hondo suspiro caló el ambiente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Sus brazos inconscientemente se volvieron a cruzar, señal de que su alma se ponía en guardia.

"No le des tanto dramatismo a algo que no lo merece. Seguro que es alguna tontería sin importancia" -objetó él la conducta de su mujer.

"Ojalá fuera así" -tembló su voz. "De verdad desearía tanto que sólo fuera una tontería sin importancia..." -su voz esta vez se quebró completamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron aún más. Si su mujer estaba así, definitivamente no sería una tontería.

"Pues habla de una vez" -le ordenó para salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Bulma volvió a bajar su mirada. Nunca se había sentido más avergonzada en toda su vida. Mantener su mirada en esos penetrantes ojos masculinos le resultaba muy díficil. El momento de la verdad finalmente había llegado y esta vez el destino no se interpondría en su camino para salvarla.

"Vegeta..." -su voz tembló más que nunca en toda su vida- ...yo no soy... yo no soy tu verdadera esposa" -ni siquiera pudo darle la cara para decírselo.

"Yo no soy tu verdadera esposa". La fatal frase se enterró en su alma. La maldita frase se pudrió en su mente de tanto dar vueltas una y otra vez. No podía ser, era imposible. Ésta mujer se volvió loca. Tantos confusos pensamientos malherían más su ya bastante dañada mente amnésica.

Sus brazos se cruzaron más que antes, tensándose inevitablemente. Una reacción normal de su cuerpo para una sorpresa tan desequilibrante.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma. Y una muy mala por cierto" -cuando algo es difícil de aceptar la negación es uno de los primeros recursos de la mente para defenderse del inminente dolor.

Bulma cerró los ojos bajando aún más su cabeza. Cuanto hubiese deseado confirmarle sus pensamientos. Que todo era sólo una broma, que nada cambiaría y que todo seguiría igual... pero no, el mundo daría una vuelta letal. Su mundo ya nunca más volvería a ser lo mismo.

"No sabes cuanto quisiera que fuera una broma... -musitó con sumo dolor- ...pero no, no lo es. La mujer que viste allá es tú verdadera esposa"

Vegeta esta vez descruzó sus brazos. Cerró ambos puños desatando la tensión que estaba sintiendo su alma.

"Esto tiene que ser una mentira" -volvió a insistir. Se rehusaba a aceptar que la mujer que amaba lo engaño tan vilmente. No podía asimilarlo. No podía creerlo.

"No... lamentablemente no lo es. La mentira te la dije yo cuando despertaste. Te engañé, Vegeta" -se sintió la peor de las miserables.

El saiya sintió como si mil espadas hubieran atravesado su cerebro al mismo tiempo. Sus poros soltaron un revelador sudor frío. Su mirada, aunque fija aún en la faz de Bulma, ahora estaba completamente pérdida. Hasta el más minúsculo músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante algo así? ¿Cómo se podría reaccionar ante algo de esta magnitud? Ni su propia alma lo sabía. Su cerebro era incapaz de reunir un solo pensamiento coherente, sólo era una maraña de ideas golpeándolo directamente cual boxeador tratando de noquearlo... en una batalla sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer... luchar hasta el final, luchar hasta la muerte si era necesario. ¿Pero qué hacer con algo así? Todas sus ideas seguían dañándolo como si fueran navajas intentando destrozar aún más su desolada alma.

Su mundo se derrumbó completamente. Todo lo que había creído era falso. Falso... se sintió tan impotente, tan usado, tan hecho mierda. No podía creer que la mujer en la que había confiado, en la que había depositado toda su confianza lo hubiera engañado de tal forma. Desde que despertó con amnesia ella se convirtió en su mundo, ella era su razón de vivir, pero resultó que ese mundo era simplemente una vil utopía. Un sueño que nunca debió ocurrir. Un error que nunca debío suceder.

La gélida mirada de Vegeta y sus azabaches ojos destellaron con dolor. Un dolor del que nadie podría darse cuenta, salvo alguien que supiera leer a través de sus ojos, como sí podía hacerlo ella.

Mirai Bulma, inevitablemente se contagió del dolor interior que llevaba su pareja. Esta vez, realmente se sintió como una miserable. No fueron necesarias palabras hirientes, ni reclamos ni quejas... sólo verlo... sólo mirarlo de esa manera era un castigo que la inundó en dolor.

"Vegeta..." -pronunció su voz con absoluto sufrimiento ante lo que acontecía- ... lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento tanto. No sé que me pasó. No sabía lo que hacía. No medí las consecuencias de la estupidez que estaba haciendo"

"Déjame solo, mujer" -le dijo al instante con voz impasible. Ni una muestra de dolor se notó en su voz, que permaneció tranquila.

Aquello desconcertó totalmente a la científica, quien esperaba los gritos, reclamos, regaños y palabras ásperas que el saiya tenía y debía darle. Estaba preparada para eso pero el príncipe reaccionó de una forma totalmente diferente, lo que la dejó de una pieza, completamente desorientada. Iba preparada para una batalla, pero resultaba que esa batalla había terminado antes de empezar. El dolor había sido tan grande que el saiya no quería saber nada más. No quería explicaciones, respuestas ni disculpas. Solamente estar solo, porque esa mujer ni siquiera merecía una sola de sus palabras. Acto seguido, avanzó pasando a su costado sin dirigirle la mirada. La frialdad que despidió su cuerpo fue impresionante. Una frialdad capaz de congelar aún más los mismísimos hielos del antártico.

"Vegeta... por favor... necesitamos hablar" -fue una súplica con todas sus letras. Nada de orgullo, nada de camuflajes. Una súplica al cien por ciento.

El saiya siguió su avanzar dándole la espalda, dispuesto a irse del lugar sin decir nada más.

"¡Vegeta escúchame por favor!" -el grito fue tan sufriente, tan lleno de dolor que Vegeta inevitablemente detuvo su marcha.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" -ni siquiera se giró para verla.

"Vegeta, por favor deja explícarte porque pasó lo que pasó. Tenemos que hablar, tarde o temprano aunque no quieras. Y prefiero que sea en este mismo momento"

El saiya giró su cuerpo dándole su faz, cruzando sus brazos nuevamente.

"Entonces habla y no te guardes nada. Porque esta será la última vez que hablaremos mujer" -le advirtió sin vacilación alguna.

Ni un sólo temblor de voz. Ni una sóla reminiscencia de duda en su semblante. La científica sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente logró romperlo.

"No sé que decirte... sólo que lo siento... lo siento tanto... me siento pésimo" -realmente no sabía que más decir.

Un prolongado silencio se mantuvo por un rato. Mirai Bulma realmente no quería mirarlo a la cara. Ver en sus ojos tanto rencor, tanto dolor... era el peor de los castigos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" -preguntó él con voz fría como la de una máquina.

"No sé porque lo hice... me deje llevar. No tengo explicación para lo que hice. Sólo te puedo pedir perdón aunque sé que no sirve de nada. Sólo te puedo decir que... aunque no lo creas y me haya equivocado de esta horrible manera... te amo con todo mi corazón Vegeta" -fueron sus sufrientes palabras.

El saiya ni siquiera se inmutó. Su figura parecía no tener vida, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua en vez de un ser vivo.

"¿A engañarme le llamas amor? ¿A mentirme le llamas amor?" -puso en duda su afirmación.

"Sé que me merezco las penas del infierno y no tengo el derecho de amarte... pero sí Vegeta. Te amo y no lo puedo evitar. Te amo y esa es mi condena. Y a pesar de todo... tú sabes en tu corazón que es cierto lo que te digo"

"Cuando amas no engañas" -le respondió de inmediato.

"Lo sé... me equivoqué... me equivoqué -el silencio del saiya la conminó a seguir hablando- traicioné mi forma de pensar... mis principios... traicioné todo lo que creía... pero si lo hize fue por una sola razón... porque te amo Vegeta... te amo con toda mi alma"

"Lo tuyo no es amor mujer. Definitivamente no es amor, porque alguien que te ama no te hace esto" -argumentó el saiya desatando la cólera que sentía solamente a través de sus ojos.

"Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Tampoco tengo derecho a pedírtelo. Pero por favor, sólo te pido que no me odies por lo que hice" -todo su semblante reflejó su petición con emoción.

Una sarcástica sonrisa nació enseguida en el rostro del saiya.

"¿Odiarte? ¿Se puede odiar a alguien como tú? Yo no lo creo, lo único que me inspiras es lástima mujer"

Bulma aguantó el golpe sosteniendo su mirada en forma estoica.

"Dále, castígame y dame lo que merezco. No te contengas y suelta todo lo que sientes. Te sentirás mejor" -señaló ella.

El cuerpo del príncipe soltó indiferencia.

"El peor castigo no te lo daré yo, sino tu conciencia mujer" -sentenció duramente.

"Lo sé y créeme que ya lo estoy sintiendo, pero si quieres darme una condena dámela. Me merezco todos tus reproches... pero por favor también piensa que yo te iba a decir la verdad y que intenté decirtela más de una vez. De hecho te lo iba a confesar ahora mismo pero la llegada de mi gemela del pasado me lo impidió"

Vegeta guardó silencio. En eso si tenía razón, recordaba perfectamente las veces que intentó decírselo.

"Eso no quita el hecho de que me engañaste, mujer. Me lo confesarías, pero eso no cambia en nada el hecho de que me engañaste"

"Lo siento"

Un intenso silencio se impuso en el lugar produciendo una gran incomodidad y tensión. Finalmente el saiya rompió el mutismo del ambiente.

"Explícame como es posible que esa otra que ví sea mi verdadera mujer" -su tono seguía frío como el hielo.

Bulma procedió a explícarle todo. Su familia del pasado y el por qué había llegado hasta al futuro. Lo justo y necesario, sin entrar en más detalles.

Terminada la explicación el príncipe se tomó la cabeza con dolor. Pero no era una aflicción física, como tantas veces había sentido por causa de las batallas, sino un dolor mucho más inquietante para una persona como él... el dolor de no recordar. El dolor de no saber quien diablos era. El dolor de sentirse engañado como un completo idiota.

La científica se sintió como una basura. Por acto reflejo trató de acercarse para ayudarlo con su sufrimiento mental pero Vegeta la paró en seco.

"No sigas" -le ordenó con voz cortante.

Los ojos de Bulma a duras penas estaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Me utilizaste, me engañaste y te acostaste conmigo sin siquiera ser mi mujer... te aprovechaste de mí... si hasta suena estúpido, una mujer se aprovechó de mí. No lo puedo creer. Me siento estúpido diciendo algo así" -su orgullo de macho realmente estaba herido.

"Perdóname... no pude controlarme... andabas muy ganoso y aunque traté de que no pasara nada me traicionaron mis impulsos... de verdad lo siento tanto"

Otro profundo silencio se hizo en el parque. Ni una sola alma había en él por las altas horas de la noche. El viento dio un siniestro soplido, estremeciendo las copas de los árboles.

"Ahora resulta que esa mujer que ni siquiera conozco es mi verdadera mujer" -negó con su cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bulma ni siquiera tuvo ánimo de responder. Ya estaba destrozada. Simplemente ya no quería más, sólo desaparecer del mundo y que la tragara la tierra.

"Dices que me amas, ¿pero pensaste en mí cuando me engañaste, mujer? No, sólo pensaste en ti. Te importó una verdadera mierda lo que sintiera yo cuando supiera la verdad" -condenó su actitud una vez más.

La científica del futuro no respondió. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Lograste lo que querías, caí como un imbécil en todo lo que me dijiste. Te felicito, como mujer no vales nada pero como actriz eres estupenda" -ironizó con suma crueldad.

"Vegeta... sé que lo que hice estuvo mal... pero si te sirve de consuelo créeme que estoy muy arrepentida y estoy sufriendo como nunca por mi error" -llevó una mano a su pecho para consolar a su lastimado corazón.

"Me da lo mismo lo que sientas" -lo doloroso para ella fueron la sinceridad de sus palabras. "No te odio, no te amo, no quiero que seas feliz ni tampoco que sufras... me da absolutamente igual lo que pase contigo" -no fue el resentimiento el que habló por él, sino la decepción.

"Vegeta no me digas eso... desquítate si quieres, castígame, suelta la ira que llevas por dentro pero por favor no me digas que no soy nadie para nada ti... porque me estás destrozando como no tienes idea... por favor... yo sigo siendo la misma persona. La misma mujer que te cuidó, la misma mujer que te ama, la misma mujer que daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo un instante"

Vegeta guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos.

"Eres muy diferente a lo que yo imaginaba mujer. Me decepcionaste completamente"

Bulma bajó la cabeza con dolor.

La mirada del saiya fue tan fulminante como una hoz segando el trigo. Su desilusión estaba reflejada hasta en la última reminiscencia de su semblante.

Esa mirada fue la peor condena para la científica. Aunque no estuviese llorando, su alma si lo estaba haciendo. Lágrimas de silencio... lágrimas de espíritu... lágrimas que no eran una vía de desahogo sino de tortura... pues se quedaban por dentro, castigándola sin compasión.

"Sólo quise soñar... por un momento... que nuestro amor renacía y tendríamos una vida feliz... sólo quería soñar que podría sentir la felicidad de pareja nuevamente. Sólo quise soñar que volvía a ser alguien en tú vida. Sólo quise soñar que ya nunca más estaría sola... pero la dura realidad me abofeteó a la cara una vez más... Ahora desperté de ese sueño... ahora sólo soy una mujer llena de tristeza que alguna vez soñó que era feliz" -la aflicción de sus palabras era indescriptible.

Vegeta se caracterizaba por ser un hombre frío, solitario e irascible. Muy poco dado a dejar fluir emociones tales como la alegría o la tristeza. De hecho, muy pocas veces se le podía ver algún rasgo de emoción que no fuera por una buena batalla. Incluso padeciendo amnesia su carácter se había mantenido casi igual pues formaba parte de su esencia. Pero esta vez realmente sentía dolor. Esta vez no pudo obligarse a mantenerse frío. Simplemente esto supero sus propios límites. Era demasiado como para poder controlar su emoción y dolor.

"Querías ser la estrella que iluminara mi vida... pero en mi cielo ya no brillas" -la decepción que sentía hacia ella era enorme.

La científica recibió el golpe estremeciendo su alma. La metáfora que usó Vegeta le había dado de lleno. Así era, se había querido convertir en la estrella de su vida, en sus ganas de vivir, en su razón para salir adelante... pero esa estrella se apagó igual que una supernova. Esa estrella se cayó del cielo apagándose para siempre, sin alumbrar nunca más. Era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con ella... y el dolor que sintió fue inexplicable.

"Si entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo véte ahora mismo. No quiero verte más. Lárgate y déjame solo mujer" -su tono no ocultó el rencor que sentía.

Bulma sintió una cuchillada directo a su corazón. Las palabras se convertían en algo peor que cuchillas cuando eran manejadas por el resentimiento.

"¡Lárgate de una vez!" -le gritó con desprecio al ver que no se movía.

El grito no dejó derecho a ninguna réplica. La mujer del futuro bajó su cabeza, mientras lágrimas luchaban con la intención de liberarse y caer por sus mejillas. Pero no lo lograron. La voluntad de Bulma no era caer en lágrimas ni dar lástima.

Vegeta no se conmovió al ver la expresión triste de su rostro, obligándose a mantenerse frío. Esa mujer se merecía las penas del infierno y más. Pero por equívoca que había sido su acción seguía siendo su mujer, no esa otra que ni siquiera conocía. Pero no daría marcha atrás, no podía dejarla sin castigo ni mucho menos perdonarla. Ella tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho con la más dura de las condenas.

Mirai Bulma tragó saliva en silencio. No tenía nada más que hacer allí ni tampoco quería dar lástima. No por haberse equivocado su dignidad tendría que desaparecer, aún tenía su orgullo bien en alto.

A paso lento y semblante cabizbajo caminó de vuelta hacia la clínica, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. No hacían falta más palabras, ya todo había sido dicho.

"Después de todo me merezco esto..." -se dijo a sí misma. "Me siento tan mal, quisiera desaparecer y no tener que darle la cara a nadie más... sólo desaparecer" -de no ser por su valentía para desafiar a la vida hubiera considerado que el suicidio no debía ser tan malo como lo pintaban, tomando en cuenta el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Su caminar lleno de tristeza siguió hasta llegar al frontis de la clínica. Debía buscar su bolso y algo aún más importante que era lo único que le estaba dando una luz de esperanza a su alicaído corazón.

Para su sorpresa, justo en la puerta su hijo la estaba esperando con ojos inquietos de preocupación. Un presentimiento le advirtió que algo andaba mal. La presencia de Bulma del presente ya se había hecho notar entre todos los Z y en un gesto noble, fue ella misma quien le previno que su madre podría estar mal. Aún no sabía porque motivo podría estar así pero eso no importaba. Como hijo, lo realmente importante era velar por su madre, como ella lo hizo con él durante toda su vida.

"Mamá, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó enseguida Trunks del futuro, cruzando miradas con ella.

Bulma dio un triste suspiro.

"Es demasiado largo y complicado de explicar"

"¿Te enamoraste nuevamente de mi padre verdad?" -formuló su pregunta sin ningún rodeo, pues sus sospechas así se lo habían indicado.

"Sí" -fue la escueta respuesta de ella. "Pero eso ya no importa hijo... merezco la peor de las condenas" -se autocastigó una vez más por su reprochable conducta.

Trunks, sin siquiera pensarlo, la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho, dándole un consuelo reconfortante.

"A mí no me importa lo que haya pasado, mamá. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo hasta el final así como yo he tenido tú apoyo toda mi vida. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Si necesitas fuerza yo te la daré... si necesitas desahogarte yo te consolaré... si cometiste un error yo te perdonaré" -fueron sus emocionadas palabras que venían desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El amor puro de un hijo resaltó por toda la esencia de su ser.

La afortunada madre quedó admirada con el cariño y ternura de su hijo. Lo había criado desde que era un pequeño bebé que apenas cabía en sus brazos. Y ahora le sacaba varios centímetros de ventaja. Ya no era el niño que sentía el dolor de no haber podido conocer a su padre. Ya no era el niño que había perdido su infancia, viendo un mundo devastado y luchando contra los desgraciados androides del demonio. Ahora era todo un hombre. Un hombre del que cualquier madre estaría orgullosa de tenerlo como hijo. Un hombre que gracias al sufrimiento padecido había madurado antes de tiempo. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? No podría precisarlo... lo único que podría precisar es que estaba sumamente orgullosa de él.

"No te merezco como hijo. Eres una gran persona Trunks, fuerte, honesto, valiente. No sabes cuán orgullosa estoy de ti" -dejó fluir sus sentimientos convirtiéndolos en palabras.

"¿Como qué no me mereces?" -alegó enseguida. "Vamos no hables así, esa no es la mamá fuerte y valiente que yo conozco. Además si dices eso todo de mí es sólo porque tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé. Por algo los hijos son generalmente el reflejo de sus padres" -le acarició el cabello, intentando animarla.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

"Te quiero mamá y no quiero que estés triste" -bajo su mano, acariciando sus mejillas con sublime ternura.

"Gracias hijo, no sabes la felicidad que me da ver en el hombre en que te has convertido"

Sus miradas se entrelazaron durante varios segundos; sus ojos estaban visiblemente emocionados.

"Mamá te llevaré a casa. Nos tomaremos un café y hablaremos. Sea lo que sea así podrás desahogarte. Puedes confiar en mí" -le indicó con ternura.

"Te lo agradezco mucho pero esto tengo que vivirlo sola. Me hará bien para reflexionar y encontrame conmigo misma" -le explicó.

"No entiendo" -musitó confundido.

"Ya lo entenderás" -le guiñó un ojo. "No te preocupes por mí, de verdad te lo digo... después de todo soy la gran Bulma Briefs, ¿de verdad crees que me dejaré vencer por la tristeza?" -señaló con renaciente orgullo.

Una feliz sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho.

"Claro que no" -confirmó él.

"Entonces no te preocupes. Pasaré a buscar algo a la clínica y me iré a casa. Que la otra Bulma les explique a los demás lo que quiera"

"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres respetaré tu decisión, mamá"

"Gracias" -le agradeció de corazón.

El dolor tendría que vivirlo sola. Era su forma de pagar su error con Vegeta. No merecía ser consolada esta vez... por nadie. Viviría sola el sufrimiento porque era lo mejor, porque creía firmemente que viviéndolo sola se sentiría mejor que siendo consolada... Además, eso la ayudaría a ser aún más fuerte para seguir adelante.

* * *

El príncipe saiyajin siguió estancado en su lugar, soportando la ira que estaba cargando su alma. El veneno del engaño corría con fulgor a través de sus venas. ¿Qué hacer para liberarse de esa ponzoñosa sensación de dolor? Destruir el planeta era un buen método, pensó causándole una mínima gracia. Pero no, lo mejor era ir a entrenar. No importaba en que lugar fuera, sólo entrenar y olvidarse de todo. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie. Ni en Mirai Bulma, ni en Trunks, ni en la mujer desconocida que resultó ser su verdadera esposa. Lo único que necesitaba era desatar su instinto de lucha. De esta manera se preparó a partir, pero justo cuando despegaría una voz lo hizo detenerse. Frunció el ceño para dirigir su mirada a la persona que le había hablado, la cual poseía cabellos azulados y ojos de tonalidad verdosa. La más joven de ambas científicas estaba justo allí.

Su ansiedad la había traicionado, simplemente no se pudo contener. Había visto que su clon había regresado a la clínica caminando desde el parque y eso le indicó que Vegeta estaba allí. Sabía que no era el momento más apropiado pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Necesitaba presentarse y decirle que ella era su verdadera mujer y que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sin decir nada más. Aunque quizás no era el momento preciso para hacerlo, Bulma tenía muchas cosas de que hablarle.

* * *

La científica del futuro recogió su bolso y se fue hacia la Capsule Corp sin despedirse de nadie. La silente soledad de la casa era justo lo que deseaba, esa era la mejor compañía que podía tener en este momento. Al llegar, se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada de su habitación. Cuando abrió su puerta vió su cama y sintió una extraña pero placentera sensación de tranquilidad... si hasta hubiera creído que la cama la estaba llamando para que se lanzara en ella. Sin desobedecer el imaginario llamado se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, como si hubiera tenido que llevar el peso de un elefante sobre sus hombros.

En vez de la luz principal, prendió la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba en el velador. Sus dedos se dejaron llevar con ansiedad en el interior de su cartera y de allí sacó un papel con líneas marcadas por lo plegado que había estado. Se trataba de un informe médico, el cual detallaba por completo su actual estado. La gonadotropina coriónica era un término que se repetía, junto a una prueba bioquímica que salía analizada al detalle. Aunque ya lo había visto antes y conocía bien lo que decía, observar el análisis nuevamente produjo una espontánea sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo la vida no podía ser tan amarga... había que seguir luchando. Había que seguir peleando pasara lo que pasara... esa siempre había sido su vida, una vida llena de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Pero cuando vives con el dolor siempre presente, aprendes a valorar mucho más todos aquellos momentos felices que nos da la vida... cosas que el común de la gente no se daría el tiempo de valorar. Después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir, ella si había aprendido a valorarlas. Cosas tan simples como disfrutar de un nuevo amanecer, conversar con un amigo o ver a un niño con sus padres jugando tranquilamente en una plaza... en un mundo en paz, un mundo sin destrucción, como la que tuvo que padecer este tiempo... cosas tan simples que significan tan poco cuando las tienes, pero significan tanto cuando las pierdes. Después de todo, era naturaleza humana no apreciar lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Pero ella ya no cometía ese error. La vida le enseñó a apreciar lo que tenía. Y esto era el regalo más grande que el destino podía darle, esto era por lejos lo que más debía apreciar. Una sonrisa nació en su faz.

Dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, su mente voló a aquel preciso momento en que todo sucedió...

Un singular mareo la agredió obligándola a detener su caminar. Fue en ese preciso momento, al estar frente a la sala de partos de la clínica, que un rayo espiritual la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Un bebé estaba naciendo en ese mismo momento y ese mismo pequeño ser, sin siquiera saberlo, prendió su mente haciéndola reaccionar.

Ese mareo, más un par que ya había tenido antes y que había adjudicado solamente al cansancio, le alertaron sobre la posibilidad que cayó como un verdadero relámpago en su mente... más de dos semanas de retraso en su período era algo realmente anormal en una mujer tan regular como ella...

Aquello gatilló un revelador destello a través de toda su alma. Algo que había pasado totalmente desapercibido hasta ese momento... no lo podía creer, como pudo haber sido tan descuidada. Como pudo haber olvidado un detalle así. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquella vez... no había usado ninguna protección al momento de hacer el amor... y aunque haya sido sólo una noche, perfectamente podría haber quedado... no quiso completar la frase. Su regla no había llegado cuando debía llegar... sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello, dándole un golpe de electricidad que la perturbó pero a la vez la alegró inevitablemente... No obstante, para algo así tenía que estar segura completamente...

Aprovechando que se encontraba en la clínica todos los días, no le costó nada escabullirse un momento a solas e ir donde la ginecóloga para confirmar su estado. Finalmente la advertencia de su corazón no se había equivocado... tenía la completa certeza de lo que sentía. Su sexto sentido femenino se había hecho presente más que nunca. En realidad ni siquiera era necesario que la ginecóloga se lo confirmase, pues en su corazón sabía muy bien que estaba embarazada.

Lo sabía desde antes de decirle toda la verdad a Vegeta... lo sabía desde antes que su clon interrumpiera su confesión y comenzara a discutir con ella... pero aún así no quiso usarlo como argumento ante su gemela, como ella si lo hizo con el pequeño Trunks. Por muy dura o descarada que pudiera parecerle su decisión a la otra Bulma, no usaría a su hijo como un argumento válido para luchar por Vegeta. Ya había caído bastante bajo engañando al príncipe como para usar también al pequeño bebé que venía en camino. Lucharía por el amor de Vegeta sin dudarlo... porque merecía ser feliz... pero ante todo lucharía por darle la felicidad de un padre a su bebé, porque él era lo más importante. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que no podía desistir en su lucha por Vegeta. Ese bebé no debía pagar por su error de ninguna manera, tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz. Ahora ella si tenía la posibilidad de darle un padre presente, un padre que lo cuidara y lo protegiera, el padre del cual su Trunks careció toda su vida... Esta vez la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y por nada del mundo la dejaría escapar. Por su hijo, tenía que tomarla.

Su mente volvió de sus recuerdos con una sonrisa. A pesar de toda la tristeza que le dejó el encuentro con Vegeta, tenía una esperanza que no le permitía caer en lágrimas ni dejarse vencer. Una razón sumamente fuerte por la cual seguir dando pelea. La vida definitivamente da sorpresas... y esta sin duda había sido la más hermosa que hubiera podido recibir. Había cometido un error con Vegeta... pero ese error traía a la vida un nuevo ser. Un nuevo ser que por ningún motivo podría considerarse un error, pues un hijo, a pesar de las difíciles circunstancias, era siempre una bendición divina. Con ternura maternal acarició su vientre, disfrutando el grandioso y dichoso milagro de sentir que una nueva vida crecía justo allí.

"¿Qué serás? ¿Niño o niña?" -le preguntó con ternura al bebé. "No se por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que serás una niñita" -cualquiera hubiera dicho que su semblante resplandecía, ahuyentando la oscuridad de la habitación.

Una pausa de unos segundos se hizo, mientras Bulma reflexionaba una idea en su mente.

"Por ti lucharé" -una total determinación destelló por todo su ser. "Porque ante todo tú eres lo más importante" -una sonrisa llena de esperanza iluminó toda su faz. Una hermosa sonrisa que brotó desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Por esa nueva personita tenía que luchar con más decisión que nunca... y por esa nueva personita daría la batalla más grande de toda su vida... porque realmente valía la pena darla. Ahora más que nunca.

¡Continuará!

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Que mas puedo decir, hasta yo he quedado o.O con esto xD Que pasara ahora? la respuesta en diciembre porque lamentablemente ahora si que no tendre tiempo para escribir porque se me vienen todos los examenes de finales de año encima. De todas maneras si cojo tiempo escribire pero lo veo dificil la verdad.

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y tomatazos seran bien recibidos, y sobre todo no se corten en darme sus sugerencias! las tengo muy en cuenta (Any, he leido muy bien tu review y tus ganas de que aparezca Trunks niño, lo tengo muy en cuenta ;)

Me despido ya y deseenme suerte para mis examenes porque como ambas Bulmas, la necesitare XD y una vez mas muchas gracias por leer este fic ^^ Se cuidan y que esten muy bien ;D


	20. Capítulo 20: Amor y Dolor

hola! por fin termine todos los examenes y me fue excelente aunque me quedo el cerebro exprimido xD muchas gracias a todas por los animos y sus reviews ^^ Y como se acerca la navidad (aunque yo soy ateo) les deseo a todas quienes la celebren que pasen una muy feliz navidad con sus seres queridos y todo eso ;D Y un excelente año nuevo por si no publico de nuevo antes del 2011 XD

Tambien quiero dedicarle este capitulo especialmente a mi amorcito y desearle una feliz navidad y año nuevo ^^ te amo Erika Rojas :*

Capítulo 20: "Amor y dolor"

La siniestra brisa nocturna se caló en el ambiente, dando su premonición de lo que sucedería. Ambos estaban frente a frente después de mucho tiempo sin verse, aunque solamente uno había extrañado al otro como una insana.

Por fin se había terminado la interminable angustia que provocaba la incertidumbre, la maldita angustia de no saber que diablos estaba pasando. Y aunque no se esperaba un golpe tan fuerte como el recibido, para bien o para mal, eso era mucho mejor que vivir por siempre sumergida en la duda. Ahora si tenía claro lo que sucedía, ahora sí sabía lo que debía hacer, ahora si sabía cómo y por qué tenía que luchar.

La joven científica, al igual que Mirai Bulma, tenía también el rostro un tanto rojo y con uno que otro arañazo superficial. Pero aquello no llamó en nada la atención del príncipe, quien no reveló ningún sentimiento o sensación interior. Cruzó sus brazos nuevamente, produciendo con ese gesto una implícita distancia entre ella y él. Una inquebrantable distancia que no dejaría que nadie traspasara, menos una mujer que, aunque fuera su esposa real, ni siquiera recordaba.

Bulma se abrazó a sí misma al sentir en su piel el penetrante frío de la calle, muy diferente a la cálida ambientación de la clínica. Su blusa de mangas cortas no era precisamente la mejor protección contra el frío. Cubrió sus brazos con las manos, moviéndolas a través del dorso de ellos para frotarse y darse calor.

Vegeta la siguió observando sin dar la más mínima expresión. Su impenetrable mirada no dejaba el más mínimo atisbo de ver alguna emoción. Bulma lo miró con el evidente temor de no saber como reaccionaría ante ella... pero tenía que salir de dudas. Definitivamente la incertidumbre le hacía mucho mal y desde ahora se había convertido en su más acérrima enemiga. Necesitaba disipar todas las dudas que invadían su mente.

No obstante, el maldito silencio una vez más gobernó el ambiente empecinándose en no dejar que nadie le quite su dominación. Simplemente las palabras femeninas no querían salir. Finalmente y contrariamente a lo que se pudiera esperar, fue Vegeta el que dio las primeras palabras:

"Escogiste el peor momento para hablar. Te recomiendo por tu propio bien que te largues ahora mismo" -le advirtió con tono amenazante. No quería ni escuchar ni hablar con nadie.

Las duras palabras no hicieron mella en la determinación de la joven mujer, quien pareció alzar aún más su mirada.

"Si estoy aquí no es por un capricho... si estoy aquí es porque te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón"

El príncipe arrugó aún mas su frente al sentir sus palabras clavándose en su corazón. La forma en que lo dijo lo perturbó sin saber la razón. Esa mujer ciertamente tenía un carácter fuerte, cualquier otra le hubiera hecho caso por el tono y rudeza de sus palabras, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a irse... para bien o para mal, sencillamente poseía el mismo carácter que la Bulma que había conocido él.

El insistente silencio se apoderó del ambiente una vez más. Sus miradas quedaron pegadas en la faz del otro, sin poder dejar de mirarse. Un magnetismo irresistible obligaban a sus respectivos ojos a mantenerse en la mirada del otro. Si tan sólo la mirada pudiera hablar todo se hubiera hecho más fácil... pero aunque los ojos no tuviera el don de hablar, sí tenían el hermoso don de poder expresar una emoción sincera y de corazón.

El príncipe sintió una sensación tan extraña que sería muy díficil de explicar. Esa mirada llena de amor prácticamente lo iba a derretir si seguía de esa forma. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Las respuestas no aparecieron... sólo más preguntas. Su alma sintió la inevitable necesidad de defenderse sin saber la razón. ¿Por qué quería defenderse? ¿Por qué se sentía vulnerable ante esa mujer?

"Vegeta... -escuchó su nombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Bulma tomó un breve descanso de un par de segundos para retomar el aire que se le escapaba debido a la emoción- perdona mi debilidad... pero simplemente no pude reprimir mis deseos de verte" -le explicó sintiéndose culpable por no poder contenerse. Pero lo amaba demasiado.

El príncipe por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir o responder. La sola presencia de esa mujer... su manera de mirar... su manera de pararse... su forma de expresarse... su notable emoción lo inquietó. El parecido con Mirai Bulma hubiera dejado sin palabras hasta al tipo más hablador. Confusión... eso es lo que estaba sintiendo. Confusión porque con verla tan sólo unos segundos sintió que la conocía desde siempre.

"Dime lo que quieres de una vez" -ordenó el saiya con voz de hielo, sin denotar la confusión que estaba sintiendo.

La científica suspiró ante su exigencia. Cuanto hubiese querido correr a abrazarlo y sentir su corazón contra el suyo... pero la vida nunca había sido fácil...

"Sólo quisiera abrazarte... sólo quisiera demostrarte que te amo... que aunque no recuerdes nada yo estoy para aquí para ayudarte... para apoyarte... sé como eres... sé que no aceptarás mi ayuda... y me duele... me duele en el fondo de mi corazón... pero aquí estoy, frente a ti, para demostrarte que pase lo que pase siempre contarás conmigo... porque tú eres mi vida... porque te amo Vegeta y eso no va a cambiar jamás" -sus ojos brillaron de tanta emoción. Lágrimas hubiesen aflorado de no haber sido contenidas por su voluntad. La emoción de verlo nuevamente había sido muy grande.

El saiya guardó silencio. Nuevamente no demostró emoción alguna. Pero aunque no demostrará nada exteriormente, su silencio si lo estaba haciendo. Su silencio era la prueba de que las palabras si habían penetrado en su corazón. Ese silencio que sin usar palabras era capaz de decirlo todo.

La mirada del saiya por primera vez tambaleó un poco. Bulma lo conocía tan bien que lo notó enseguida, animándola a seguir hablando.

"Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga... quiero sentir el calor de tu piel pero mi mente me advierte de mi error..." -su voz se terminó quebrando. Realmente le dolía no poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y poder demostrarle todo lo que le amaba. "Después de tanto tiempo... me gustaria tanto probar el sabor de tus labios una vez más, pero mi conciencia me lo prohibe... quiero sostenerte y darte un abrazo pero mi instinto me dice que no lo haga... y me siento tan impotente que no te lo podrías imaginar"

Otro incómodo silencio se produjo. Las copas de los árboles se sacudieron con el viento. La naturaleza misma parecía estremecerse con tales palabras.

"¿Quieres conmoverme? -el príncipe comenzó a sentirse vulnerable, poniendo su alma en guardia- ¿Que te dé un beso y que haga como que nada ha pasado? Ni siquiera te conozco mujer" -le espetó con voz sumamente seca y cortante.

Esas últimas palabras se enterraron en el corazón femenino de una forma lacerante. Así era, después de todo lo vivido... después de tantas penas, tristezas y sufrimientos... tanto esfuerzo para lograr adentrarse en el frío y duro corazón del saiya... tanta lucha para hacerle entender lo que era el amor. Amor que el príncipe jamás había conocido en toda su vida... lágrimas y sufrimiento le habían costado para hacer cambiar a Vegeta y que entendiera el significado del verdadero amor. Pero todo ese trabajo se había perdido entre las siniestras telarañas mentales de la amnesia.

Un suspiro soltó su cuerpo para desahogarse de la tristeza de tales palabras. El hecho de ver a un ser que tanto amas sin ningún recuerdo... sin que ni siquiera te reconozca era un dolor que ninguna palabra sería útil para poder explicar... sólo alguien que lo haya vivido podría entenderlo realmente. Los intentos de entenderlo nunca serían lo mismo. Hay cosas que solamente tienen que vivirse para poder sentirlas en el corazón y poder entenderlas a cabalidad.

"Digas lo que digas no me conmoveras -continuó él- No tengo ganas de hablar. Es más, no quiero escuchar el nombre de Bulma nunca más en mi vida, mujer" -le espetó con una voz que dejó por fin fluir sentimientos a través de ella. Pero no los sentimientos que la peliazul hubiese querido... sino dolor, dolor y furia de sentirse engañado. Dolor de tener amnesia y no recordar nada.

Bulma tembló en su interior al escucharlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si hubiese tenido que vivir lo mismo? Siendo impulsiva como lo era le hubiera gritado al mundo y hubiera descargado todo su dolor a través de la ira. Vegeta se estaba conteniendo porque no quería demostrar sufrimiento, pero por mucho que lo negara si lo estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? ¿Cómo ayudarlo a liberarse del peso que estaba cargando su alma? ¿Como ayudarlo a abrirse?

"Amor... -le dijo esa palabra especial que muy contadas veces le decía- sé que lo que pasó con Mirai Bulma estuvo mal, pero no dejes que el dolor te ciegue. No dejes que el dolor te llene de rencor. No te hará bien. Dáme la oportunidad de ayudarte por favor"

¿Dolor yo? Ja" -su orgullo era demasiado grande como para admitirlo.

Bulma dio un suspiro resignado. Ni aunque fuera lo más evidente del mundo su hombre lo aceptaría. ¿Pero que más daba? Así lo conoció y así la enamoró. Lo conocía tan bien que, aunque no lo admitiera, podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo realmente.

"Vegeta dáme la oportunidad de ayudarte... no incineres la ayuda que te puedo dar junto al sufrimiento" -suavizó aún más su voz, si quería que se quedara allí y la escuchara debía hacerlo. Necesitaba un tono conciliador, un tono tranquilo y sereno. El tono de voz podía lograr que las mismas palabras pudieran tener un sentido completamente diferente. "No quiero que hagas como si nada ha pasado. Sólo quiero ayudarte a recordar... sólo quiero que recuerdes quien soy... que recuerdes todo lo lindo que vivimos juntos... que recuerdes que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro"

"Escúchame bien mujer, porque no lo repetiré. Lo que menos quiero en este momento es hablar contigo. No puedo llegar y conocerte cuando aún amo a otra mujer. Sí, porque la amo. Aunque haya sido un error del destino o lo que sea, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran de un día para otro. No puedo ni siquiera conocerte. No puedo empezar algo cuando todavía no termino algo"

Sus palabras se incrustaron en el corazón de la joven. Ese 'la amo' fue el dolor más intenso que había sentido en años. Cuanto daño podían hacer las palabras... tanto como para destrozar un alma, aunque no fuera esa su intención. Bulma llevó una mano a su pecho con dolor, pero no se dejaría abatir. Ella había venido a luchar pero por el bien de su esposo tendría que posponer esa lucha, pues quisiera o no, él tenía razón. Tenía que respetar su decisión.

"Te entiendo Vegeta... pero también te pido que me entiendas a mí. Lo que estoy sintiendo también es angustioso... quería verte después de tanto tiempo, quería sentirte cerca otra vez. Simplemente no me pude aguantar las ganas de verte" -le explicó a su vez sus razones. "Ya sé que no aceptarás mi ayuda... pero aún así te quiero decir que no tienes porque usar esa coraza de hielo. Conmigo no la necesitas... conmigo no necesitas demostrar que eres el más fuerte y que nada te afecta. Conmigo no necesitas usar tu frialdad como un puerco espín usa sus espinas para defenderse"

La mirada del saiya se abstrajo completamente del resto del mundo y se sumió mirando sólo a Bulma. Esa mujer tenía un magnetismo difícil de neutralizar.

"Vegeta soy la persona que mejor te conoce... conmigo puedes ser quien realmente eres. Sin pensar si está bien o está mal, sin sentirte juzgado por eso que tú crees equivocadamente que es debilidad. Vegeta, tienes sentimientos como los tengo yo... eso no te hace débil. Mi amor... puedes confiar en mí. Te amo y sólo quiero ayudarte" -su cuerpo entero se emocionó con un estremecimiento.

El saiya quedo impresionado con la sinceridad de sus palabras. Habían hablado tan solo un par de minutos y la química que se desparramó por el ambiente fue realmente impresionante. Fue verdaderamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era exactamente la misma química que tuvo con Mirai Bulma. La misma forma de sentir, la misma forma de expresar sus emociones, la misma forma de sentir una extraña energía fluyendo por sus cuerpos... era una locura.

"... Vegeta te amo con toda mi alma" -su emoción era indescriptible. No era una mujer precisamente cariñosa o que dijera palabras lindas a menudo. Pero esta vez lo único que quería era decírselo una y otra vez. Sólo por decir esas palabras los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron como nunca antes.

El saiya frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada para contrarrestar su confusión de alguna forma. Su cuerpo instintivamente no quería demostrar la confusión que estaba sintiendo su alma. Y aunque intentara evitarlo, las palabras de esa mujer realmente habían logrado flanquear su impenetrable escudo, metiéndose silenciosamente en su corazón. Verdaderamente le hubiese gustado dejarse llevar y sentirse reconfortado por su bella mujer, darle un abrazo y sentir el calor humano de su piel junto a la suya, buscando consuelo después del dolor de sentirse engañado. Ese veneno que seguía corriendo por sus venas intensamente. Ese maldito dolor que no quería abandonarlo... pero no podía permitirse un signo de debilidad así. Para bien o para mal su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar consuelo o ayuda. Simplemente era así y no cambiaría jamás. Maldito orgullo, le reclamo al susodicho para sus adentros, dándose cuenta que él le impedía hacer lo que realmente hubiese querido hacer.

"Tú ayuda o lo que quieras darme no la necesito" -afirmó cortante sin demostrar vacilación alguna. "¿Dolor dices? Tal vez, pero algo tan patético como el dolor no lograra mermar mi fuerza. Si el dolor me agrede sólo me desconecto de él y ya" -dijo con absoluto desdén, hablando del dolor como quien habla de matar una mosca.

Bulma suspiró con molestia. Realmente detestaba cuando el saiya ponía esa muralla entre los dos.

"Vegeta por favor no te hagas el macho conmigo. Sólo quiero ayudarte" -quiso insistir una vez más, aunando la leve esperanza de que el saiya accediera.

El silencio que poseyó el ambiente denotó que el saiya reflexionaba las últimas palabras de su verdadera mujer. Tras unos cuantos segundos, el príncipe clavó aún más su acerada mirada en los ojos de su mujer.

"No hablare más contigo -Bulma estremeció sus ojos, cosa que el saiya notó- por lo menos no ahora" -agregó sin saber por qué. "Hablaremos mujer... pero no aquí ni ahora" -se dió media vuelta y se preparó para despegar sin esperar respuesta.

Ante su total determinación Bulma no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar las palabras del príncipe, aunque su aceptación no disminuyera en nada la tristeza que esas palabras provocaron.

"Sólo recuerda que te amo" -le dijo con un temblor de voz.

Nadie respondió. El saiya se fue volando a gran velocidad hacia un destino que ni él mismo conocía.

"Eres detestable... pero te amo. Te amo con todo lo que tengo" -le dijo ella sabiendo que ya no podría escucharla. Llevó ambas manos a la zona donde tenía su corazón. Una oculta herida había aparecido en él.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto el amor? ¿No se suponía que el amor era felicidad y alegría?

Su alegato contra la vida no sería contestado por la susodicha, aunque en realidad ni siquiera era necesario. La respuesta ya la había encontrado hace mucho... después de tantos años con Vegeta la había aprendido muy bien... simplemente porque después de la tormenta viene la calma... simplemente porque después de tanto dolor renacía una esperanza y una ilusión. Sencillamente porque sin tristeza no sabríamos lo que es la felicidad... simplemente porque valía la pena luchar por amor aunque este doliera. Sencillamente porque el amor da lecciones de vida inolvidables. Simplemente porque gracias al amor había nacido ese maravilloso retoño llamado Trunks y había podido crear una bella familia.

A pesar de lo desagradable que era, si el dolor también formaba parte para lograr la felicidad... valía la pena vivirlo.

...

"¿¡Que ya acabaron con Majin Buu?" -repitió un pequeño niño con la decepción plantada en su cara.

"¿Pero por qué tuvo que ser así?" -reclamó su fiel amigo de cabello idéntico al de su progenitor.

Ambos tenían lagrimitas en sus ojos, maldiciendo el haber llegado tarde a la diversión.

Un lapso de tiempo antes, los traviesos niños habían guiado a Bulma hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta, siguiendo su energía. Pero curiosamente ella les pidió que esperaran con los demas guerreros Z, tal vez prediciendo la discusión que tendría con su gemela. A regañadientes Trunks accedió, dudando de si seguir la orden de su madre. Aunque ver a todos los Z lo hizo olvidarse de sus cuestionamientos, sintiéndose feliz de verlos nuevamente.

"Lo siento niños pero llegaron tarde, aunque la pelea estuvo muy buena" -explicó Goku torturándolos aún más sin esa intención.

"¡Ay pero papá no nos digas eso que nos pondrás con depresión!" -alegó el pequeño de desordenados cabellos azabaches.

Goku llevó una mano detrás de su nuca avergonzado, en uno de sus clásicos gestos.

"Yo ya había perdido la esperanza desde que no podía sentir el ki de Majin Buu" -señaló Trunks, con pose de sabelotodo.

"¡No es cierto Trunks! Tú mismo dijiste que el ki de Majin Buu podía ser diferente aquí" -objetó su fiel amigo.

"Lo dije para darte esperanzas Goten. No quería que te decepcionarás" -explicó él dándoselas de sabio.

"Nananah, lo dijiste porque tú también tenías la esperanza, ¡reconócelo Trunks!" -lo animó a aceptar la verdad.

"Mira solucionemos esto de otra manera amigo. El que aguanté más mirando al sol tendrá la razón" -sugirió él.

"¡Pero Trunks nos quedaremos ciegos!" -exclamó Goten preocupado.

"¿Tienes miedo?" -preguntó el hijo de Vegeta con una sonrisa desafiante.

"¡No!" -se apresuró a responder él. "De acuerdo, cuando salga el sol lo haremos"

"¡Yo también quiero apostar!" -se animó a entrar Goku también.

"Pues entonces está decidido... el primero en quedar ciego... perdón, digo, el primero en soportar más mirando al sol ganará la apuesta" -señaló el pequeño Trunks divertido.

"¿Pero que apostaremos?" -preguntó el pequeño clon de Goku.

"Sí, es cierto, toda apuesta necesita un premio" -acotó a su vez el apostante de mayor edad.

"Pues no sé..." -se tomó el mentón pensativo el de cabellos lilas. "Dejemos que el señor Piccoro decida" -lo señaló con su índice.

El namek abrió sus ojos sorprendido. A pesar de estar siempre meditando y de brazos cruzados no se le escapaba ningún detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Me rehuso a participar en algo tan ridículo" -no mancharía su honor de guerrero.

"Oh vamos Piccoro, ¡si sólo tienes que decirnos un premio! ¡Además ya has hecho cosas más ridículas como el baile de la fusión!" -le recordó Goku muy divertido.

"¡Argh! No me recuerdes eso" -sintió con enojo como sus mejillas tomaban color. "Está bien yo les diré un premio pero no quiero que me molesten más"

Los tres apostantes sonríeron dichosos. Piccoro dio a conocer el premio que se le ocurrió y los participantes estuvieron de acuerdo. Afinados los detalles, Goku le preguntó a su hijo menor una duda que lo asaltó:

"¿Pero Goten cómo lograste para que tú madre te dejara venir?" -preguntó con curiosidad. Milk no era precisamente una mujer fácil de convencer.

"Le dije que tú me diste permiso, papá" -puso una mano en su nuca avergonzado.

"¿¡Qué yo qué!" -exclamó alarmado.

"Eso papá. Es que tuve que decirle eso porque sino no me dejaría venir y me moría de ganas" -se excusó su hijo.

"Milk me va a matar cuando vuelva al presente..." -dijo Goku con una sonrisita llena de nerviosismo. Como una vez mencionó acertadamente Piccoro, hasta el hombre más poderoso del universo tenía un punto débil. En este caso era esa extremadamente tierna, dulce y cariñosa mujer llamada Milk.

"Pero no entiendo porque mi mamá me pidió que esperara aquí... se me hace extraño" -señaló el pequeño Trunks con suspicacia. Para su edad el pequeñín era muy listo y no se le escapaban detalles.

"Seguramente quería hablar antes un par de cosas con Vegeta, es que tú padre tiene amnesia Trunks" -explicó Goku como si fuera algo completamente normal.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos como nunca y su quijada se abrió hasta abajo, por causa de la sorpresa.

"Quiere decir... ¿que mi papá ya no me recuerda?" -preguntó él con miedo.

"Así es... pero no te preocupes, yo pienso que recuperara pronto su memoria" -trató de tranquilizarlo Goku al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¡Pero entonces tengo que ir enseguida a verlo! Estoy seguro que cuando me vea me recordara" -dijo con toda seguridad.

Acto seguido el pequeño comenzaba su carrera para ver a su padre, pero alguien no se lo permitió.

"No vayas" -lo detuvó Piccoro sosteniéndolo por un brazo.

El pequeño le lanzó una mirada tan profundamente inquisitiva que por momentos la fuerza de su mirada le recordó a la de su padre.

"No es apropiado que lo veas todavía" -le aclaró el namek, haciendo gala de su poca expresividad.

"¿Por qué?" -volvió a preguntar el pequeño Trunks, pero esta vez no sólo con su mirada. No se quedaría tan tranquilo sabiendo que su padre padecía de amnesia.

"Tús padres aún tienen que hablar" -explicó nuevamente Piccoro yendo directo al grano, como solía hacer siempre.

El pequeño frunció el ceño para nada convencido con las palabras del namek.

"Trunks, si Piccoro lo dice debe tener razón" -lo apoyó Goku acariciando el cabello del pequeño de cabellos lilas.

El hijo de Vegeta y Bulma resopló fastidiado a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos, adoptando una posición muy similar a la que solía tomar su padre.

A pesar del apoyo de Goku, él le dio una mirada de reojo al namek, quien no se veía tan tranquilo como solía estarlo siempre.

"¿Y mi hermano donde está?" -irrumpió Goten extrañado por no ver a su hermano mayor.

"La verdad no lo sé -respondió tras unos segundos su padre- no lo he visto en toda la noche. De hecho todos los días sale en la noche y en el día duerme así que apenas lo veo" -terminó de explicar rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Se estara volviendo vampiro?" -preguntó el pequeño Trunks con su suspicacia acostumbrada.

"Pues quien sabe, jeje" -respondió su padre avergonzado por no saber que hacía su hijo.

"No se preocupen, Gohan ya está bien crecidito, sabe lo que hace" -sentenció con voz severa su padre namekiano, aunque luego vaciló diciendo: "eso creo..."

...

Por una gran ciudad que había sido reconstruida después de muchos años de esfuerzo, una pequeña y delgada chica caminaba por un solitario y largo callejón. Regresaba de una fiesta y a tan sólo unas calles de su casa decidió despedirse de sus amigos que partían en el automóvil hacia otra fiesta con gran apuro. Para no ser una molestia les dijo que la dejaran justo allí, para no hacerlos perder tiempo por las enrevesadas calles por las que su casa quedaba. Confiada en que ningún peligro le pasaría decidió seguir sola hacia su hogar. No le tomaría mas de cinco minutos y el barrio lo conocía bien. Pero esa excesiva confianza sería castigada... dos maleantes aparecieron desde las sombras para asaltarla. La chica se sobresaltó al ver como ambos antisociales sacaban dos amenazantes cuchillas con hojas llenas de sangre seca, para aún mayor temor. Aquello provocó que todo su cuerpo temblara de terror. Puso sus manos en alto en una reacción instantánea para señalar que no se opondría al asalto.

"Por favor no me hagan nada" -les suplicó a los malhechores. Lo material se podía recuperar pero la vida no. Por nada del mundo se atrevería a oponérseles y poner su vida en riesgo.

Al sentir las miradas de los malditos recorriéndola de arriba a abajo se estremeció aún más. Para mala suerte suya como venía llegando de una fiesta se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión. Una producida faldita y un pronunciado escote dejaban notar sus encantos femeninos, logrando que los delincuentes la miraran con deseo. Cuanto lamentaba haber tomado la decisión de haber vuelto sola a su casa.

El más horrible de los temores se apoderó de su mente al pensar en lo que podría pasar. Las malditas miradas lujuriosas de los desgraciados maleantes hubieran infundido temor incluso a la mujer más valiente.

Pero alguien apareció para ayudarla en medio de su desesperación. Su corazón se sobresaltó con la alegría de que una esperanza había llegado al lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tipo acabó con los malvados delincuentes, quienes no tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera para reaccionar.

El valiente muchacho se volteó para ver a su recién salvada víctima y con orgullo irguió su pecho para realzar aún más su mítica y heroica vestimenta.

Un casco naranja con antenas lucía junto a una capa roja, combinada con una ropa muy extravagante... ¡y una forma de combinar los colores horrible! Cualquier diseñador se habría muerto de un infarto al presenciar tal sacrilegio hacia el buen gusto.

La chica se extrañó mucho al ver un traje tan extravagante, pero eso era lo de menos, había sido salvada y tenía que agradecerle.

"¡Muchas gracias!" -le agradeció con sublime gratitud, si hasta ganas de darle un apasionado beso le habían dado pero no podía ser tan impulsiva.

El muchacho sonrió al ver a la chica tan feliz y se preparó a dar el discurso que había ensayado un buen rato horas antes.

"¡Yo jamás perdonare a los que trabajan para el mal! -exclamó mientras comenzaba a hacer un montón de poses- ¡Con este casco legendario lucharé por la justicia! ¡Soy el terror de los malhechores y cuando llego con mi capa el delincuente escapa!"

Después de múltiples poses en tan sólo unos segundos, termino dando su grito de guerra final:

"¡Soy el gran Saiyaman!" -se escuchó su voz como un trueno.

Acto seguido sus manos se doblaron de una manera extremadamente rara apuntando hacia su cabeza.

"¡Bien, con esta presentación la deje impresionada!" -pensó para sus adentros, soltando una sonrisa llena de orgullo que apareció en su faz.

La chica quedó pasmada... jamás había visto algo tan excesivamente rídiculo en toda su vida. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

"Pero que ridículo..." -pensó para sí misma pero no le daría esas desagradables palabras a su salvador, sino agradecerle de corazón lo que había hecho por ella . "Gracias de verdad, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Me dio mucho miedo por la forma en que me estaban mirando"

"¡De nada señorita!" -respondió él con voz de superhéroe. "Pero por favor tenga más cuidado para la próxima vez, no debe andar por calles tan oscuras y peligrosas sola" -le aconsejó.

"Sí, gracias. Nunca más pasara" -le agradeció una vez más y tomó su consejo sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Me alegro mucho. Llame a la policía para que se lleve a estos malnacidos, no se preocupe que no despertaran antes de un día entero" -le explicó con una sonrisa cómplice."¡Cuídese señorita!" -acto seguido, emprendió el vuelo dejando a la chica anonadada.

"Jejeje, ¡soy un genio! ¡en mi tiempo todos saben que soy Gohan pero acá puedo ser superhéroe sin que nadie me reconozca! ¡Soy genial jajaja!" -rió lleno de dicha mientras volaba revisando la ciudad.

Con una sonrisa imborrable en su cara, ascendió hasta la azotea del edificio más alto para observar la panorámica de la ciudad. Sin embargo al pisar el suelo del gran edificio algo lo sobresaltó completamente.

"¡Oye pero si tú eres Gohan!" -sintió una voz a su espalda, tan clara como el agua pura de un estero.

El hijo mayor de Goku sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien del futuro lo reconociera también? ¡Era el colmo de la mala suerte!

"No es posible" -musitó sin ganas de voltearse. Pero al mirar hacia atrás no había nadie, sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. El temor de su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

"Juiu" -resopló aliviado. "Lo único que me faltaría es que alguien me reconociera en este tiempo también jeje"

Y sin esperar más partió a ayudar más gente que necesitara de su valiosa ayuda.

...

Mientras los niños jugaban y se desafiaban con apuestas tan raras como ducharse sin usar agua o quien sería el primero en broncearse con la luna, Goku notó que Piccoro tenía su mirada muy ensimismada. No tenía idea a qué podría deberse, aunque no saber nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor era algo común en Goku. Su curiosidad lo impulsó a preguntarle a Piccoro que le pasaba.

"Nada" -fue la respuesta del namek, quien estaba aún más reservado que de costumbre.

Goku no quedó conforme con su respuesta. El semblante del hombre verde claramente no estaba en consonancia con sus palabras.

"Piccoro algo pasa... lo puedo sentir" -señaló Goku con una suspicacia poco común en él.

El namek permaneció en silencio, aunque le dio una mirada de reojo.

"No es el momento para hablar, más tarde te diré algo" -su voz sonó aún más seria que de costumbre.

Goku sólo asintió.

...

Una mujer transitaba por las solitarias calles nocturnas, conduciendo a moderada velocidad. Su mente estaba agotada después de tanto trabajo y realmente necesitaba darse unos días libres. Unas pequeñas vacaciones eran en este mismo momento una verdadera bendición. Por suerte, aunque las vacaciones no estuvieran cerca, si podía tomarse unos dos o tres días de descanso. Sus hermosos ojos de color cielo intenso resaltaban incluso en la más honda oscuridad. El agobiante frío de la profunda noche se había hecho presente con toda su intensidad, aunque el estar encerrada en la aeronave que conducía la había aislado de esa sensación.

Moviéndose de una ciudad a otra había ido en ayuda de los heridos por los daños colaterales de las técnicas de Majin Buu y el guerrero fusionado. Pero por fin todo ya había terminado y finalmente podía regresar a su casa para darse un merecido descanso con la gran satisfacción de saber que hizo un bien por sus semejantes. Sin embargo, antes debía pasar por su clínica para comprobar en persona que todo estuviera en orden. Las constantes llamadas que realizaba la habían mantenido informada todo este tiempo de lo que acontecía y así fue como también se enteró de la mejoría de Goku y Vegeta. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro por sólo recordarlo.

Finalmente llegó hasta al frontis de la clínica. Su trabajo de toda su vida estaba reflejado en esas paredes. No era ostentosa ni lujosa como seguramente le hubiera gustado a su difunto padre, pero seguro que si la viera estaría sumamente orgulloso de ella y de lo que había sido capaz de lograr.

Apenas salió de su vehículo sintió el frío del ambiente, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver descender desde el cielo a un muchacho con un extraño traje. Eso sobresaltó su corazón enseguida quitándole enseguida cualquier rastro de frío en su cuerpo. No era algo para nada común que alguien supiera volar.

El muchacho se sentía dichoso después de otra noche muy fructuosa en ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Pulsó el botón para desactivar su traje de gran Saiyaman, sin siquiera percatarse de que alguien estaba un tanto más atrás.

La chica abrió aún más sus ojos, sintiendo una sensación de familiaridad hacia ese muchacho. A pesar de sólo estar mirando su espalda, esa silueta le resultó extrañamente familiar.

"¡Espera!" -se sintió un grito irrumpiendo la silente noche.

Gohan se detuvo instantáneamente, sin querer voltear. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería voltear? Un extraño nerviosismo le recorrió el cuerpo entero, señal que le daba su cuerpo de que algo sobresaliente sucedería... esa voz... era tan parecida...

Videl corrió hasta llegar y quedar frente a la espalda masculina.

"¡Hola!" -saludó sin percatarse todavía sobre a quien tenía al frente... aunque su figura le era sumamente familar. "Tú debes ser amigo de Goku y Vegeta, porque sabes volar. ¡No conozco a nadie más que vuele!" -señaló ella muy entusiasmada. Conocer a un amigo de ellos siempre sería un placer.

El muchacho se paralizó por entero. Esa voz era igual... tenía que ser ella... sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no se había preparado para afrontarlo. Mirai Trunks ya se había encargado de informarle lo que había sucedido con ella y el Gohan del futuro y verle sería muy difícil de asimilar para Videl. Además para él tampoco sería fácil, pues conocer a una mujer idéntica a la mujer que amas no era algo que se diera todos los días. De algún modo u otro sería complicado. . ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo? ... La respuesta que se había hecho varias veces, sería contestada en este preciso momento...

Sin dilatar ni querer prolongar más el inevitable momento, Gohan terminó girándose para verla.

"Hola Videl" -saludó con un brazo en su nuca, emulando el gesto de su padre cuando le daba vergüenza.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, la impresión fue demasiado grande.

...

El príncipe saiyajin volaba a toda velocidad a tráves del cielo nocturno una vez más. Su estela quedaba impregnada en el firmamento cual perfume en el aire. Un gran monte apareció en su camino para detener su vuelo, lo que por supuesto no era ningún impedimento para el saiya que sin pestañear se elevó para continuar su camino. No obstante, al pasar por la amplia cima un extraño magnetismo lo llamó a descender allí. Echó un rápido vistazo y a pesar de la gran altura del monte tenía abundante vegetación allí. Unos cuantos nidos de pájaros podían verse también. Vegeta frunció el ceño con la curiosa sensación de sentirse en el lugar correcto. Tal vez un lugar lleno de vida sería una buena compañía en su entrenamiento.

Así, sin perder tiempo comenzó a practicar golpes y patadas a una velocidad pasmante. Nadie hubiera podido distinguirlo pues sólo el sonido de sus movimientos delataban que había alguien allí.

"Mi velocidad no es suficiente para derrotar a ese insecto de Kakarotto" -se paró y escupió con enojo admitiendo la realidad. "Además ese tercer nivel que mostró contra Majin Buu es realmente poderoso. La única forma de vencerlo sería aprisionarlo y sacrificarme para matarlo junto conmigo" -se relamió con sadismo pensando en matar a su rival.

Acto seguido comenzó a elevar su ki hasta el máximo nivel que podía alcanzar.

"Pero derrotarlo así no tendría sentido pues ambos moriríamos. De hecho ni siquiera sería una victoria sino un empate. Derrotaré a esa sabandija en combate"

Un puñetazo lanzó contra el suelo provocando una gran grieta a través de todo el lugar. Por suerte había controlado el nivel de fuerza o el monte entero, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, se habría derrumbado entero.

Tras seguir entrenando una o dos horas decidió parar a descansar. Recién venía saliendo de un coma así que forzar su cuerpo hasta el límite no era lo más recomendable. Además aún con todo el poder que tenía seguía necesitando algo tan básico como dormir y su cuerpo y mente ya se lo solicitaban.

Al observar más detalladamente el lugar un sentimiento de ligero alivio apareció en su corazón. Después de todo el sitio era hermoso y lleno de vida. Un buen lugar para dormir allí. Sin pensarlo más cortó parte del pastizal y en muy poco tiempo se hizo una improvisada, pero bien hecha cama. En el lugar que debía de hacer de cabecera hizo un montón más alto, para que afirmara su cabeza como debía hacerlo.

Tras echarse y cruzar sus dedos por detrás de su nuca, contempló las hermosas estrellas que resplandecían con el ánimo de impresionarlo con su belleza. La luna apenas era visible, dando a entender que dejaría a las celosas estrellas lucirse por esta vez.

Un suspiro inconsciente caló el ambiente.

"¿Yo suspirando?", le cuestionó enseguida su mente. "¿Y qué tiene? ¿Acaso no puedo suspirar alguna maldita vez en mi vida?" -le respondió a su conciencia sin vacilación. La susodicha no se animó a rebatir.

Después de admirar la preciosa vista del firmamento, su mente procedió a mostrar sus recuerdos más reciente en forma de imágenes mentales, tal como si fuera una película. La figura de Bulma del presente se adueñó de sus pensamientos en desmedro de la mujer del futuro que se había atrevido a engañarlo.

"Así que esa es mi verdadera mujer... pero ni siquiera la conozco" -si no hubieran sido pensamientos un claro dolor podría haberse notado en su voz.

La mujer del presente se adueñó de sus pensamientos por un largo tiempo, hasta que inevitablemente la imagen de Mirai Bulma también apareció allí, causándole un sentimiento muy díficil de explicar.

"La mujer que me enamoró fue la que conocí, la que me ayudó, la que me cuidó -llevó ambas manos pasándolas por su cara aprovechando de restregarse sus cansados párpados que pesaban como nunca antes. Estaba muy agotado-. La que acabó de ver es mi verdadera mujer pero ni siquiera la conozco. Y la mujer que amo me engañó. Esto es una mierda muy grande"

La única respuesta vino del viento que sopló para darle una indescifrable respuesta. Respuesta de la naturaleza que no se molestaría en interpretar. No perdería su tiempo en darle un significado a algo que no lo tenía.

La molestia de no saber que hacer era profundamente incómoda. Alguien tan seguro como él, que despedía seguridad por cada poro de su piel, que jamás dudaba o vacilaba, ahora no era más que una maraña humana de preguntas y dudas. Y eso era sumamente molesto.

"Bah, mejor me olvidó de las dos y me buscó a otra. Hembras sobran en el mundo" -trató de autoconvencerse para no seguir pensando en el maldito asunto.

"No te mientas a ti mismo", le advirtió su conciencia.

Vegeta chistó disgustado ante la molesta pero sabia admonición de su conciencia. ¿Qué sacaba con engañarse a sí mismo? ¿Se libraría del dolor? ¿Dejaría de pensar en las dos mujeres que se habían adueñado de sus pensamientos? Definitivamente no. Quisiera o no estaba ligado a ambas por un vínculo invisible... pero aunque ese vínculo no se pudiera ver ni tocar, se podía sentir incluso mucho más fuerte que el más duro y resistente de los metales.

La vida una vez más ponía una enorme prueba en su camino... una más de las tantas que solía poner... el sufrimiento y el dolor aparecían para ahuyentar la felicidad. Aunque tratara de dominar sus emociones, lográndolo hasta cierto punto, no podía deshacerse del dolor que sentía... por mucho que tratara de camuflarlo su corazón estaba lastimado. Aunque no pudiera demostrarlo con lágrimas o con un sufrimiento evidente... el dolor lo llevaba por dentro y eso era una sensación mucho peor que desahogarse por medio del llanto. El dolor se quedaba por dentro carcomiéndolo, aunque nadie pudiese notarlo.

"Maldita mujer, debería ir a matarte" -todo lo que sentía era debido a esa mujer que se había atrevido a engañarlo.

Curiosamente nubes comenzaron a imponerse sobre los brillantes luceros que iluminaban el hermoso firmamento. Las bellezas nocturnas empezaron a desaparecer tal como la felicidad que había sentido junto a Mirai Bulma había desaparecido también.

Aquellas nubes grises estaban cargadas de lluvia que no tardaría mucho en dejarse caer. ¿Acaso la naturaleza estaba intentando emular lo que estaba sintiendo realmente? ¿Quería soltar las lágrimas que él no podía? ... Una tormenta se acercaba... una tormenta igual a la que su alma sentía.

Su vida pasada no estaba presente en su mente. La amnesia se había encargado de eliminar cualquier recuerdo. Y ya ni siquiera podría asegurar si alguna vez recuperaría la memoria realmente. En sus manos estaba el destino de dos mujeres... sin siquiera dimensionar aún todo lo que aquello conllevaría.

Esta vez no era una batalla lo que tenía que superar sino algo mucho más díficil... lamentablemente esta era la peor prueba que el destino pudo ponerle... la peor.

Continuará.


	21. Capítulo 21: Una difícil decisión

Hola! espero que todos esten muy bien y hayan pasado un muy buen año nuevo ^^ Como siempre agradezco muchisimo todos sus reviews, a toda la gente que ha agregado este fic a favoritos y a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerlo. espero que les guste este capitulo ;D

Capítulo 21: "Una difícil decisión"

Una vez más el tiempo pareció detenerse. Una invasión de emociones la atacó súbitamente, desencajándola completamente. ¿Cómo podría imaginar siquiera, que el tipo que tenía al frente era Gohan? ¿pero cómo era posible? Gohan estaba muerto. ¿Porque aparecía un fantasma en su vida? Realmente no sabía como reaccionar... ¿Sentir felicidad por verlo o sentir susto por ver a un fantasma que regresaba a su vida? Cuerpo y mente no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Sintió como su confusión la comenzaba a devorar, quitándole cualquier atisbo de claridad.

"No puede ser" -retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, como si el que estuviera viendo fuera realmente un fantasma.

Gohan percibió el susto en sus ojos, algo que ciertamente no quería darle por nada del mundo.

"Tranquila Videl no soy un fantasma" -le aclaró con una sonrisa.

Esa agradable sonrisa calmó prácticamente enseguida la inquieta sensación de temor en la doctora. Era una sonrisa cálida, amable y sincera, capaz de contagiar el mismo ánimo del dueño. Se sintió tranquila nuevamente, pero su confusión seguía sin disparse.

El moreno dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba sintiendo ella y no perdería tiempo: "Soy el Gohan del tiempo pasado" -le aclaró sin demora al notar claramente sus confundidos ojos.

La única respuesta de Videl fue una expansión desmedida de sus pupilas, agitando también sus azulados iris.

No había que ser un maestro en el arte de la percepción para darse cuenta de la sorpresa que había causado, así que no dudaría en tomar la palabra antes que ella:

"La verdad no sé cómo empezar Videl. Me había imaginado como sería antes este encuentro -sonrió nerviosamente - incluso me había imaginado las palabras que te diría, pero ahora que te tengo al frente... no sé que decir" -se sintió particularmente inútil. Las palabras que había ensayado para este crucial momento se desmoronaron cual castillo de arena azotado por las olas.

Videl no podía sacar sus ojos de la mirada del semisaiya, quien la veía con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Estaba alegre de verla, se le notaba en todo su semblante. Pero la desorientación de ambos era mucha como para poder hilvanar ideas concretas.

La chica retrocedió otro poco pero esta vez para mirarlo completamente. Observó cada detalle, cada línea, cada curva masculina de su cuerpo, su cabello, su piel, su altura, la forma de sus hombros, todo. Definitivamente era Gohan, aunque los años parecían no haber transcurrido por él. Sin embargo, era algo lógico pues él mismo ya le había aclarado que era Gohan del tiempo pasado. Pero sin duda alguna quien tenía al frente era Gohan.

La chica dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un emocionante abrazo, conmovida hasta lo más íntimo de su ser.

Gohan se estremeció al hacer contacto con la chica, pues era igual que sentir a su novia del presente... una sensación singularmente pertubadora sintió.

La bella doctora sintió una sensación encantadora al aferrarse a él, tan sólo estar entre sus brazos, tan sólo sentir su corazón le disipó todas las dudas que estaba sintiendo... era Gohan, era indudable. Sólo él podría haberla hecho sentir así, tan tranquila... tan protegida... tan alucinada. Como si se tratara de un ser de otro planeta.

"Eres igual al Gohan que conocí yo -dijo soltando un poco su apretado abrazo para verlo directamente a su faz- El parecido es asombroso... al menos físicamente eres idéntico a él" -estaba completa absorta, su cuerpo parecía poseído por un ente llamado felicidad.

Sus miradas se fundieron la una con la otra, manteniendo férreas sus vistas en el otro. Ninguno cedió en la obsesión por clavar sus ojos en los del otro, hasta que Gohan llevó una mano a su nuca sintiéndose avergonzado.

La chica sonrió al comprobar que él estaba tan o más nervioso que ella.

"Increíble..." -atinó a decir sin encontrar las palabras precisas. "No puedo dejar de mirarte... eres igual a él" -se restregó los ojos para intentar despertar. Estaba empezando a sospechar seriamente que todo se trataba de un sueño.

Al terminar de fregar sus ojos fijó su mirada nuevamente en el chico... él seguía allí. Pero todavía no estaba completamente convencida de que fuera real.

"Gohan, dame un pellizco" -le solicitó.

"No, como crees que te voy a pellizcar" -rió con la extraña petición.

"Dále, no te preocupes sino es nada malo" -sonrió ella disfrutando su timidez.

Acto seguido el hijo de Goku siguió la orden y le pellizco un brazo con mucha suavidad para no hacerle daño.

"Más fuerte, no siento nada" -exigió ella.

Pero mejor no hubiera pedido nada porque el dolor de su brazo se multiplicó bastante.

"¡Ay!" -gritó sintiendo el intenso dolor del pellizco. Acto seguido se empezó a sobar su extremidad.

"¡Perdón!" -sonrió él avergonzado, a veces costaba mucho controlar la propia fuerza.

La mirada de Videl ganó viveza del todo. La vida misma se apoderó de sus ojos, que brillaban de una forma impresionante.

"¡Es increíble! ¡De verdad no estoy soñando!"

Una dicha enorme invadió su corazón y se volvió a aferrar a él en un profundo abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

"Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte, tanto de que hablar" -le dijo tras separarse de él esbozando una enorme sonrisa- "Sé que no eres el Gohan que conocí yo, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma persona. Quiero saber tantas cosas de ti, pero tantas, te juro que necesito hablar contigo"

Gohan disfrutó su felicidad a fondo. El destello de sus ojos era precioso. La felicidad inundaba sus azulados iris de una forma en que su mirada resultaba realmente adictiva.

...

Bulma del presente por fin se devolvía a la clínica después de hablar con Vegeta. Un mal sabor de boca le dejó su encuentro con él, dejándola estática en ése mismo lugar un tiempo indefinible. "La amo", fue la palabra que se enterraba una y otra vez malhiriendo más y más su dañado corazón. La amaba, amaba a esa... no quiso decir la palabra que vino a su mente. El rencor que estaba sintiendo hacia su clon era indescriptible, ¿cómo podría intentar calmar la furia que estaba sintiendo hacia ella si le estaba quitando al hombre que amaba? Cerró su puño con fuerza, maldiciendo y preguntándose por qué le tenía que pasar eso justo a ella. ¿Se lo merecía acaso? ¿Era una mala persona como para que la vida la maltratara de esta forma? ¿Por qué la dañaba de esta manera? ¿Por qué? ... Nadie le explicaría la razón pues la vida jamás daba explicaciones... la única certeza que tenía es que debía seguir adelante fuera como fuera.

Cruzó la calle hacia el hospital sin siquiera poner atención. Sus pensamientos se habían apoderado de toda la concentración que podría poner en su alrededor. De suerte no la habían atropellado pues el flujo vehicular nocturno era muy escaso y en ese momento la calle estaba vacía.

Pero algo la devolvió al mundo real, frunciendo el ceño al ver a dos figuras apenas distinguibles un poco más alla. Al acercarse comprobó que su vista no le había fallado en su primera suposición, el hombre que veía era Gohan. ¿Pero quién era la figura femenina que lo acompañaba? Por inercia, caminó más rápido para saciar su creciente curiosidad, hasta que la cercanía le dejó comprobar de quien se trataba.

"Videl" -pronunció su nombre completamente sorprendida.

Al escuchar la voz que musitó su nombre, la chica volteó para ver de quien se trataba, abriendo sus ojos sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

Sin duda era Bulma, aunque más joven. No tuvo que pensar más de unos cuantos segundos dándose cuenta de que, tal como Gohan, ella debía ser la Bulma del pasado. Una sonrisa nació instantáneamente en ella.

"¡Otra Bulma!" -exclamó animada y con ojos más felices que un borracho ante una botella llena de ron.

"Hola" -saludó la aludida sin disimular su desgano.

"¡Hola Bulma!" -saludó Gohan igual de animado que Videl.

El chico se veía muy feliz... "tal vez más de lo necesario", pensó la mayor enseguida.

Bulma miró a Videl con cierta suspicacia. ¿Acaso esta chica también intentaría robarle a Gohan a su verdadera dueña? No lo sabía, ni tampoco podría juzgarla por lo que hizo Mirai Bulma, pero un cierto resquemor sintió al verla tan animada junto a Gohan. Si Mirai Videl realmente se lo propusiera, quizás pondría a Gohan en la misma situación que tuvo que vivir Vegeta.

Sin querer hablar más para no decir algo desagradable decidió partir y buscar a su hijo.

"Perdona Videl, pero estoy muy cansada" -dijo con tono hastiado. "No tengo ganas de hablar, tal vez otro día" -prosiguió su camino sin decir nada más.

La chica de azabaches cabellos no se molestó a pesar del desaire; en vez de molestarse la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué le pasa?" -atinó a preguntarle dirigiendo su preciosa mirada a Gohan.

"Ni idea" -se rascó la cabeza formulándose la misma pregunta.

Fue en ese preciso momento que una idea explotó en la mente de Videl. La conversación que tuvo con Mirai Bulma sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto reflotó inmediatamente en su mente. Así que esa Bulma era la verdadera esposa de Vegeta... increíble... el enredo de sentimientos debía ser una cosa indescriptible.

Reflexionando aquello otra idea vinó a atacarla... si Vegeta tenía esposa en el tiempo presente... entonces Gohan...

"¿La Videl del pasado es tu novia verdad?" -preguntó ella enseguida para confirmar su sospecha.

"Sí, somos novios" -confirmó mientras sus mejillas volvieron a tomar color. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la palabra 'novios'.

Mirai Videl enmudeció. Ahora si que podía entender perfectamente a Mirai Bulma. Ahora la comprendió de una forma increíble. Allí estaba Gohan también, justo frente a ella, provocándole una tremenda emoción imposible de explicar. Una idea se clavó en su mente casi instantáneamente... ¿Acaso lucharía por él también? Ella le había dado el consejo a Mirai Bulma de luchar por Vegeta, porque valía la pena luchar por amor... ¿pero lucharía ella también por Gohan? ¿Acaso seguiría su propio consejo?

Tragó saliva inevitablemente. Gohan estaba allí, pero se notaba más tímido y más ingenuo que su contraparte del futuro... pero a pesar de que no era el mismo Gohan que ella había conocido la química que sentía hacia él era exactamente igual. Era como si su mismísimo cuerpo le exigiera estar con él.

Agitó su cabeza para no pensar más. Era demasiado pronto como para sacar conclusiones de lo que debía o no debía hacer. Lo mejor no era pensar en ello todavía, sino disfrutar la maravillosa oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo. La segunda oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida tenía que tomarla sí o sí... más adelante podría cuestionarse sus dudas morales y éticas, pero por ahora lo más importante era conocerlo a cabalidad.

Ambos podrían haber estado abrazados por una eternidad pues era lo que deseaban sus corazones pero lluvia comenzó a caer, obligándolos a salirse de su encantadora ensoñación.

"Ven, te llevaré a mi casa y a mi cuarto. Te quiero dar algo muy íntimo que tengo"

Tras unos cuantos segundos se dio cuenta de las palabras que había usado, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban el color de los tomates. Cualquier amante de los dobles sentidos podría haber visto segundas intenciones . Y es que eso había sonado un tanto insinuante, sintiéndose avergonzada hasta la médula. No había sido esa su intención pero sus palabras podían tomarse claramente en doble sentido. Se llenó de vergüenza.

Gohan iba a decir algo pero Videl lo cortó de inmediato.

"¡No es lo que piensas!" -comenzó a negar con sus manos completamente nerviosa. Su cara estaba rojísima.

Gohan la miró confundido.

"¿Pensar qué?" -sonrió él sin entender su divertida reacción.

Videl lo miró extrañada pero suspiró aliviada, era una suerte que él no tuviera el doble sentido a flor de piel.

"Ehhhh, no nada, no te preocupes" -sonrió ella disfrutando de su propio alivio.

"Bueno. Por cierto claro que me encantaría ir a tu casa, pero antes pasaré a decirle a mi padre y al señor Piccoro para que no se preocupen, ¿te parece?"

"Sí, claro" -volvió a sonreír por lo atento que demostraba ser.

...

Aprovechando que los niños se alejaron para jugar entre ellos, el namek le indicó con un gesto a Goku que lo siguiera al pasillo que iba en dirección contraria. El saiya siguió su indicación curioso con lo que Piccoro quería decirle. Tras otear el lugar y ver que no había nadie cerca, el namek afirmó su espalda en el muro mientras su mirada se clavaba por la ventana que daba hacia el parque. Cruzó sus brazos y se dispuso a hablar. El saiya clavó también su animada mirada hacia la plaza.

"Goku te voy a decir algo muy importante, pero quiero que mantengas el secreto. Esto no debes decírselo a nadie" -le advirtió con la más absoluta seriedad.

"Sí Piccoro, ¡yo soy tumba!" -exclamó emocionado por lo del secreto.

"A las tumbas las pueden profanar..." -profirió el namek dudoso.

"A mí no porque estoy reforzado con cemento y acero extra duro, así que cuenta nomás que no me profanaran jeje"

El namek lo miró con cuidado sintiéndose conforme con su respuesta.

"La Bulma de este tiempo se volvió a enamorar de Vegeta" -le dijo sin anestesia.

El '¿qué?' que se escuchó fue tan fuerte que prácticamente lo oyó media ciudad.

"¡Callate imbécil!" -le regañó Piccoro tapando la boca del saiya con su mano. "Te dije que era un secreto, tonto del culo" -apretó aún más su verde mano en la boca del saiya.

"kjdajd jdhdj jsyety"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"dpjdljksm dlsiejs jkjskjj" -acto seguido Goku le gesticuló a su amigo que sacara su namekiana mano de su boca.

"Ah, sí claro" -tosió el namek dándose cuenta de su error. Las mejillas del namek tomaron un poco de color ya que no solía cometer errores y menos uno tan evidente.

"Ahora sí puedo hablar" -dijo Goku dichoso.

El namek cruzó sus brazos para volver a lo suyo.

"¿Y qué piensas?" -le preguntó al saiya mas poderoso.

"¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad Bulma futura se enamoró de Vegeta nuevamente?" -preguntó Goku con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

"Sí, ella y la Bulma de nuestro tiempo tuvieron una discusión fuerte. Gracias a mi oído hiperdesarrollado escuche todo lo que hablaron en el cuarto"

Goku abrió sus ojos como platos. No cabía duda de lo grave de la situación si hasta él era capaz de darse cuenta de las complicadas circunstancias. Por extraño que pareciera, el saiya permaneció en silencio meditando.

"¿Qué harías si apareciera otra Milk en tú vida y ella luchara por ti?" -preguntó el namek unos segundos después con una mueca de curiosidad en su rostro.

La pregunta dejó a Goku con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo del todo.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente Piccoro?"

"Imagina que Milk de este tiempo está viva y si te viera acá se enamora de ti... ¿qué harías?"

Goku llevó una mano a su barbilla totalmente pensativo. La seriedad en su cara la habría disfrutado cualquier chica amante de los hombres serios.

"Es complicada la pregunta" -se rascó la cabeza bajando su mirada.

"Te la pongo de otra manera... ¿a quién apoyas, a Bulma a o a Mirai Bulma?"

Goku cruzó sus brazos y bajó su mirada nuevamente; tras unos cuantos segundos volvió a alzar su vista.

"Uf, vaya es muy complicado. No quisiera estar en las botas de Vegeta"

"El amor es muy complicado por lo visto, menos mal que yo no me enamoro" -sonrió aliviado el namek. No conocer nunca el amor de pareja era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

"Oh vamos Piccoro el amor es muy lindo, aunque sea complicado -le explicó Goku dándole un palmadita en la espalda - además si quieres una pareja cuando volvamos a nuestra época le pedimos a Shenlong que te haga una namekiana" -bromeó divertido con la idea.

"No gracias, prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos" -le advirtió con su mirada.

El ambiente distendido cedió a la seriedad nuevamente. Goku, pensativo, volvió a poner una mano en su mentón.

"¿Crees que nosotros debamos intervenir y hacer algo Piccoro?" -preguntó él, preocupado por ambas.

"¿Intervenir dices?" -su tono sonó claramante alarmado. "Eso es asunto de ellas. Además prefiero pelear con diez Majin Buus antes que intervenir en algo así"

"Es que no quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra, las dos tienen derecho a ser felices" -explicó Goku su postura.

"Estoy de acuerdo pero en este caso, quieras o no, una de las dos perderá" -sentenció Piccoro sin vacilar.

Goku siguió reflexionando tras las últimas palabras de su amigo namek, hasta que una brillantísima idea azotó su mente, había encontrado la solución para este gran problema.

"¡Pero pueden hacer un trío! ¡He escuchado que se pasa muy bien en esas cosas!" -señaló muy alegre, pues algo bueno había escuchado sobre los tríos aunque no tenía ni idea de que se trataba realmente, sólo que involucraba a tres personas... ¡Y precisamente Bulma, Vegeta y Mirai Bulma eran tres personas!

El namek lo miró igual como quien mira a un loco.

"¿Sabes lo que es hacer un trío?" -preguntó el hombre verde sabiendo que de Goku se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

"¿Pues tiene que ver con comida no? ¡Con comida todo se arregla!" -exclamó realmente animado.

"Me lo supuse -soltó el namek golpeando su frente con frustración- Si eres tan estúpido como para haber pensado que matrimonio significa comida me imagino que para ti un trío significa una comilona o algo así"

"¿Pues sino es comida, entonces qué es hacer un trío?" -preguntó el saiya con mucha curiosidad.

El namek le iba a responder de una manera certera, pero sintió como si el mismo demonio se le hubiera metido en el cuerpo... "Echénme agua bendita" pidió mentalmente para no cometer su idea. Pero era una idea tan brillante que no podría desecharla por maligna que fuera. Precisamente una leve sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro, haciendo recordar al antiguo Piccoro Daimaoh.

"Soy un namek así que no sé muy bien que es un trío, pero si quieres saberlo pregúntale a varias mujeres si quieren hacer un trío contigo... entonces tendrás tú respuesta"

"¡Vale! -exclamó el saiya alegre con la ayuda namekiana - Gracias Piccoro, les preguntaré ahora mismo, ¡eres un gran amigo!"

"Lo sé" -haciendo un esfuerzo supremo logró reprimir una carcajada. Sonrió en sus adentros al imaginar la reacción que tendrían las chicas con el ingenuo saiya.

Así, sin perder más tiempo Goku iniciaría su divertida misión de preguntarle a algunas chicas si querían hacer un trío con él... sin imaginarse lo que le deparaba el cruel futuro.

...

Tras ver a su madre partir hacia la Capsule Corp. Mirai Trunks se adentró en el salón de descanso de la clínica. Su preocupación no se desharía así como así, aunque por suerte quedó más tranquilo al ver el renaciente ánimo de su madre. Sin embargo muchas dudas asaltaban su mente. ¿Cómo había sido el encuentro entre ambas Bulmas? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado realmente? Su madre tenía algunos rastros de una pelea reciente, aunque conociendo el cáracter de ambas no resultaba extraño que hubieran peleado.

Muchas cavilaciones promovió su mente, sabiendo a la perfección que una situación sumamente complicada acontecía con la llegada de Bulma del presente.

Justo en ese preciso momento la susodicha entró a la sala para buscar a su pequeño hijo Trunks. Ambas miradas se encontraron enseguida. Mirai Trunks dudó en si llamarla madre o llamarla por su nombre, aunque no tuvo que pensar más de un par de segundos.

"Mamá, me puedes decir que pasó con mi verdadera madre" -le pidió con mirada preocupada.

Una pausa de unos cuantos segundos se produjo.

"Creo que eso no es algo que tenga que decirte yo, es algo que le corresponde a ella contarte" -le contestó ella aunque no completamente convencida.

"Entiendo" -no se conformó con su respuesta, pero tenía razón. "¿Te traigo un café o algo mamá?" -le ofreció con una amable sonrisa.

"Sí puedes traéme un cigarro, mataría por uno"

"Mamá fumar hace daño" -le recordó el joven.

"De algo hay que morirse así que no te preocupes, además fumo de vez en cuando y ahora realmente necesito uno" -le explicó.

"Está bien, esperame aquí vuelvo enseguida"

Tras no más de un minuto el chico volvió con un cigarrillo.

"Gracias por avisarme de que mi madre podría estar mal" -le agradeció Mirai Trunks, mientras le pasaba su pedido.

"No fue nada" -tomó el cigarrillo y lo dejo en la mesita de espera, la cual contenía muchas revistas para los que quisieran matar el tiempo de espera leyendo. "Después de todo aunque no seas exactamente mi hijo, en el fondo lo sigues siendo" -le sonrió sinceramente. Acto seguido, sacó un encendedor, tomó el cigarro y caminó hacia las afueras para fumar al aire libre, pues aunque no podía ver ningún cartel que dijera que no se podía fumar, resultaba algo obvio que en una clínica estaba prohibido hacerlo.

Mirai Trunks la siguió hasta la entrada trasera, quedando ambos en el exterior bajo la cornisa que los protegía de la lluvía que caía. Bulma prendió su cigarrillo y lo llevó enseguida a sus labios dando una rápida bocanada de humo, demostrando algo de ansiedad.

El joven posó sus manos en los hombros de Bulma mirando directamente su faz. El rostro de su segunda madre tenía algunos pequeños arañazos también, pero lo realmente inquietante era lo triste que lucía su rostro.

"¿Estás bien madre?"

La susodicha dio un lastimero suspiro.

"No; no estoy nada bien" -le dijo sin querer ocultar su dolor a su hijo.

"Entiendo; ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?" -le ofreció solícito.

Bulma soltó un hondo suspiro.

"Nadie podría... pero agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento"

"No es nada. No sé que habrá pasado entre Vegeta y mi verdadera madre, pero sólo te pido que no la culpes... ella no es una mala mujer ni tampoco querría hacerte daño" -le explicó.

Bulma aspiró su cigarro haciendo que la punta de éste ardiera, resaltando en la oscuridad. Luego exhaló el humo a traves de su nariz antes de volver a hablar.

"Mira, jamás querría ponerte en contra de tú propia madre pues es algo que nunca haría pero sí creo que tienes el derecho de saber lo que está pasando. ¿Sabes lo que quiere hacer? Pretende robarme a mi esposo" -apoyó una mano en su dolido corazón.

Mirai Trunks se quedó estático.

"¿Encuentras que eso está bien? ¿Qué eso es correcto? ¿Qué el fin justifica los medios?" -le preguntó con verdadero dolor.

El joven dio un lastimero suspiro.

"Lamento que esto se haya dado así, ojalá nunca hubiera ocurrido nada mamá. Pero uno no puede controlar sus sentimientos como si manejara un carro. Uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora ni apagar los sentimientos como quien apaga la luz. Tal vez no te guste lo que te diga, pero ella es mi madre y también merece ser feliz después de tanto dolor. Bien o mal, sólo te puedo decir que yo no soy quien para juzgarla"

El silencio fue pasmoso.

"Entiendo tu posición, es lo más lógico si eres su hijo" -le dijo finalmente, aceptando su opinión sin reparos.

"Gracias por entenderme. Pero aunque ella sea mi verdadera madre, tú también lo eres. También me preocupa lo que pase contigo... pero perdóname por no poder ayudarte más"

Bulma sonrió con la ternura del muchacho.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo a la perfección. Esto es algo entre nosotras. Tú no tienes porque involucrarte ni tomar una postura hacia mí. No tienes que pedirme disculpas, créeme que te comprendo muy bien" -le acarició su pelo revolviéndoselo. "Aunque ahora que lo mencionas si puedes ayudarme en algo... -sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco- es que hice pedazos una cama aquí en este hospital y no traje dinero para pagarla"

"Jeje, mejor ni pregunto porque la hiciste pedazos -sonrió divertido- pero no te preocupes, yo tengo dinero así que yo la cancelaré, no te preocupes" -le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

"Gracias"

Mirai Trunks le dedicó una linda sonrisa y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía le dio un emocionante abrazo. Tras intercambiar miradas, se animó a hacerle una pregunta que lo estaba inquietando: "¿Madre y tú que hubieras hecho en lugar de mi mamá?"

"No habría hecho lo mismo" -afirmó tajante inmediatamente.

Trunks caminó unos pasos hacia delante, quedando de espalda a ella.

"Mamá cuando tú pediste que te trajera a este tiempo es porque tenías un mal presentimiento, ¿verdad?" -alzó su mirada hacia el oscuro y lluvioso cielo.

"Sí" -afirmó ella sin querer recordar eso.

El joven de la espada se volteó para verla directamente a su faz.

"Y esa mala sensación la tenías porque creías que podría pasar algo entre mi verdadera madre y Vegeta... estoy seguro"

Bulma no lo negó.

"Y si sentías eso en el tiempo presente es porque te conoces a ti misma... es porque sabes que también habrías sentido lo mismo que mi madre"

La mujer de cabello turquesa quedó para adentro. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar pensando en lo que le dijo el muchacho. Ella conocía bien sus propios sentimientos... por eso mismo en el tiempo presente tenía una mala espina cruzada en su garganta. Ambas poseían la misma forma de sentir... por eso sabía que para su gemela ver a Vegeta nuevamente sería reenamorarse de él. Quien mejor que una misma para conocer sus propios sentimientos... después de todo, a pesar de pertenecer a tiempos diferentes ambas seguían siendo la misma persona y teniendo la misma forma de sentir y amar.

Tal vez su hijo del futuro tuviera razón... pero nunca lo sabría realmente. La joven científica no quiso negar la afirmación de su hijo del futuro... pero tampoco lo confirmaría.

Justo en ese momento el pequeño Trunks apareció junto a su siempre fiel amigo Goten, interrumpiéndolos.

"¡Hola!" -saludaron ambos niños al unísono.

Los mayores respondieron también, apartando de sus mentes lo que estaban hablando. El pequeño Trunks ni siquiera espero para quitarle lo que le quedaba de cigarro a su madre.

Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisotéo como a un insecto. Bulma ni siquiera alcanzó a formular una protesta cuando su pequeño hijo le habló:

"Mamá, no quiero que fumes esta mierda dañina. Deberías darme el ejemplo y no fumar nunca, ¿o quieres que más adelante fume como tú y me cague mis pulmones?" -le cuestionó su hijo con una personalidad avasalladora que sin duda había heredado tanto de Vegeta como de ella.

"Todos tenemos algún vicio, hijo" -se intentó justificar sorprendida con su audacia.

"Este vicio es muy dañino -le volvió a recalcar- pero bueno si quieres que yo también fume cuando grande pues síguele"

"Está bien está bien" -sonrió derrotada. No había nada que protestar ante la firmeza del pequeño.

Trunks sonrió orgulloso. No era fácil que un adulto le hiciera caso a un niño. Tras su breve momento de ego, formuló la importante petición que tenía en mente:

"Mamá, ¿ya puedo ver a mi papá?"

"No todavía... tú padre está muy confundido. Tengo que explicarte algo hijo"

"¿Qué tiene amnesia verdad? Ya me lo dijo el señor Goku. Por eso mismo tengo que verlo, estoy seguro que cuando me vea me recordará"

"No Trunks, yo recién lo vi y necesita estar un tiempo solo. Mañana lo verás, créeme es lo mejor tanto para él como para ti" -no fue una orden, sino un consejo.

"De acuerdo mamá" -soltó él desilusionado. "Pero mañana lo veré sea como sea" -exclamó toalmente decidido.

"Sí, y yo te acompañaré amigo. Yo también quiero ver al tío Vegeta"

"¡Goten! Ya te he dicho que no le digas tío. ¿No te acuerdas que te hizo la ultima vez que le dijiste tío?"

"Ay si, ni me lo recuerdes Trunks" -se sobó la cabeza recordando el chichón que se había ganado.

Bulma esbozó una divertida sonrisa destacando en medio de sus cavilaciones. El ánimo de ambos niños era muy contagioso.

"Bueno mamá ya quiero irme a la Capsule Corp. No me gustan los hospitales ni el olor a remedios y todas esas cosas raras que hay acá" -le pidió el niño de pelos lilas.

"No me quedare en la Capsule Corp." -refutó Bulma al instante.

"¿Por qué no?" -preguntó Mirai Trunks, adelántandose a su pequeño clon.

"Tú ya sabes la razón" -explicó sin ahondar más.

"Pero mamá tú eres bienvenida allá, tú sabes que me encantaría tenerte en mi casa" -le recalcó el mayor con tono animoso.

"Oye te recuerdo que ella es mi mamá y no la tuya" -le mencionó su pequeña copia con celos al ver que él también le decía mamá.

Bulma rió con los celos del pequeño. Sabía defender lo que era suyo. Era encantador cómo a pesar de su tristeza el pequeño Trunks fuera su gran alegría en medio del dolor. De hecho gracias a él y a Mirai Trunks ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

"Sí gemelo no te preocupes que no te quitaré a tu madre" -le explicó su álter ego mayor muy divertido.

"Me parece bien" -señaló conforme, para luego añadir: "¡Mamá pues yo si quiero ir a la Capsule Corp! Además quiero conocer a mi mamá de este tiempo" -mencionó muy animado. Conocer a otra mamá debía ser muy emocionante.

Bulma chistó disgustada por lo irónica que era la vida. El pequeño se moría de ganas de conocer a su madre del futuro sin saber que ella misma trataba de quitarle a su padre. Sin embargo, no le diría nada sobre aquello pues Trunks era aún pequeño como para envenenarse con tóxicas riñas de adultos.

Tras las divertidas súplicas de Trunks y Goten, Bulma finalmente accedió en ir a Capsule Corp, aunque ése no fuera su verdadero deseo. Mirai Trunks fue por su señora Nenis y su hijita que también estaban en la clínica. Bulma quedó encantada con la esposa de Trunks y la pequeña nietecita recién nacida que tenía en este tiempo. Así todos partieron hacia Capsule Corp a excepción de Piccoro que prefirió quedarse meditanto en otro sitio sin compañía. También les indicó que Gohan y Videl conversaban y que Goku había comenzado una pequeña misión masoquista y que no se preocuparan por él. Aceptando su consejo, los demás se dirigieron a la famosa corporación Cápsula.

Al llegar al hogar-corporación notaron el gran parecido con la del presente. La casa seguía siendo enorme pero conservando la misma atmósfera encantadora.

Trunks niño se veía muy ansioso por conocer a su otra madre. Bulma formó una mueca de molestia en su cara, pero no iba a prohibirle su deseo al pequeño.

"Si esta durmiendo no la molestes" -le aconsejó Bulma a su hijo.

"Sí mamá, sólo vere si está despierta o no" -le explicó él.

Todos a excepción del pequeño Trunks partieron a la cocina a servirse un refrigerio antes de dormir.

El niño de pelos violetas le pidió a Goten que lo esperara en la cocina, y siguiendo el ki de Mirai Bulma, caminó presuroso para conocer a su madre del futuro, quien yacía recostada en su cama por encima de las frazadas, aún sin dormirse.

La puerta estaba abierta y cuando vió al niño asomarse una gran mueca de sorpresa apareció en la científica. No había sentido a nadie llegar, probablemente debido a que los visitantes no quisieron hacer ruido suponiéndola dormida o a su concentración total en sus propios pensamientos.

"¡Hola! -saludó sin esperar- Así que tú eres mi mamá del futuro" -musitó sorprendido. Nunca pensó que pudiera conocer a otra madre.

Mirai Bulma quedó atónita. La visita del niño la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca se habría imaginado que su clon lo traería a él también. Daba por seguro que solamente ella había viajado.

Su presencia la aturdió por un largo momento, hasta que finalmente sus labios formaron una linda sonrisa. El pequeño era idéntico a su hijo. Era como si Mirai Trunks hubiera vuelto a la infancia. Muchos recuerdos de la época en que su hijo era tan sólo un niño llegaron a su mente. Era revivir el pasado de una manera vívida y emocionante. También resultaba curioso que siendo la mayor y sacándole tantos años de ventaja, fuera ella la que se sintiera realmente nerviosa con verlo.

"¡Hola!" -saludó a su vez también, sin haber imaginado nunca que conocería al pequeño.

"Así que así lucirá mi mamá con más edad... guau, pues se verá muy bien" -la halagó con la pureza de un niño, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Un escueto 'gracias' fueron sus únicas palabras, pues todo lo demás que quisiera decirle se había atorado en su garganta. La sorpresa había sido muy grande. Logrando salir finalmente de ella le sonrió gentilmente, acercándose para agacharse y darle un abrazo.

Trunks, con la curiosidad propia de un niño de su edad, observó con cuidado el cuarto de la mujer. Luego cruzó sus brazos con mirada ensimismada.

"Sé que mi padre en este tiempo murió... lo lamentó mucho" -musitó él con ojitos tristes. Si su padre hubiera muerto en su tiempo se hubiera sentido horrible. Al pensar en aquello, el Trunks mayor llegó a su mente. El tuvo que vivir y criarse sólo con ella.

Mirai Bulma guardó silencio. El pequeño ya estaba al tanto de la situación en este tiempo, pero para ella era un tema aún complicado de hablar, más aún con un niño.

"Tal vez sería bueno que hablara con mi clon, me gustaría saber como fue para él criarse sin padre. Sería una buena conversación" -mencionó él más para sí mismo que para ella.

La científica quedó impresionada con la viveza del pequeño. A pesar de su corta edad era muy vivaz y mordaz a la vez. Sin duda alguna que Vegeta había logrado una gran influencia en él. Sus brazos cruzados, cejo fruncido y ojos intensos eran un calco exacto de Vegeta.

"Bueno sólo vine por un momento para conocerte, espero que mañana podamos hablar. El Trunks viejo le dice a MI madre mamá también, así que yo creo que también puedo llamarte mamá ¿verdad?. No sería justo que él llame a MI madre mamá y yo no pueda llamarte mamá a ti" -se quejó él.

"Sí claro" -le afirmó divertida mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura maternal.

"Bueno mamá, ¿te puedo decir mamá verdad?" -preguntó él dudándolo. Tal vez a ella no le pareciera que le dijera de esa forma.

"Por supuesto" -sonrió sinceramente. El pequeño era una copia exacta de su hijo. Era como si su Trunks hubiera vuelto a ser un chico de nueve años.

"Pero antes de dormir te presentaré a Goten también, seguro que te caerá muy bien"

"¿Goten?" -preguntó ella al escuchar ese nombre.

"Sí, es el hijo menor Goku. Es como mi hermano" -sus ojos brillaban al mencionarlo.

La boca de la mujer formó una 'o' debido a la sorpresa. Ya estaba al tanto del segundo hijo de su gran amigo, pero jamás se habría imaginado que podría conocerlo.

"Te lo presentaré ahora mismo" -mencionó muy animado. "No es muy listo jeje, pero es un gran amigo" -le explicó sintiendo orgullo de ser amigo de él. "¡Goten!" -lo llamó con un grito.

Tras unos cuantos segundos el niño apareció en la habitación también.

"¡Dime Trunks!" -saludó la miniatura de Goku, quien entró por la puerta al grito de su amigo.

"Mira quiero presentarte a mi mamá del futuro" -le dijo indicándosela.

"¡Hola señora Bulma!" -la saludó enseguida con gran entusiasmo.

No es necesario decir la enorme sorpresa que se llevó la científica al ver el increíble parecido con su padre, ¡si eran idénticos!

"¡Hola! Es un gusto, pero no me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja jeje. Llámame Bulma o tía Bulma, como prefieras" -le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias tía Bulma"

"¡Trunks!" -se sintió la voz de la Bulma más joven llamando a su hijo.

"Mamá tengo que irme que mi madre nos dijo que nos acostemos ahora mismo. Mañana iré a ver a mi padre, sera enojón y todo pero ya me muero de ganas por verlo" -señaló él con emocionante ansiedad. "Bueno fue un gusto conocerte, ahora nos iremos a dormir para levantarnos temprano y hacer maldades con Goten también" -sonrió divertido al pensar en ello. "Nos vemos mañana" -se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Mirai Bulma se despidió de los pequeños, quedando su mirada petrificada viendo hacia la puerta por donde habían salido. Había sido tan irreal que parecía abiertamente un sueño. El chico se veía tan feliz y tan ilusionado con ver a su padre que removió todas sus entrañas. Algo cambió definitivamente en ella al ver al pequeño.

Se sentó en su cama para pensar. De haber sido sólo un asunto personal hubiera desistido de su cruzada por Vegeta, pero el saber de su embarazo la había incentivado a tomar la decisión de luchar por él. Su hijo no tenía porque pagar por el error que había cometido ella... ¿pero acaso el pequeño Trunks sí debía pagar su error? ¿Él si debía quedarse sin padre?

"Me enamoré de la persona equivocada" -musitó con un dolor capaz de destrozar almas. Hasta el mismo aliento se le escapó debido al sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo.

El encuentro con el pequeño devoró cualquier intención de continuar con su cruzada. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de quitarle su padre a él? No se merecía por nada del mundo ese sufrimiento... ¿pero el pequeño bebé que venía en camino sí merecía quedarse sin padre? ¿Él sí tenía que pagar por su error?

Las dudas carcomían su conciencia. Era todo pero tan complicado. Por un lado la felicidad del pequeño Trunks estaba en juego, pero por otro la felicidad de su bebé también lo estaba. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer con algo así de complicado y doloroso? ¿Dejaría a su hijo sin padre en beneficio de Trunks? ¿Eso sería lo correcto? ¿Que sería lo correcto realmente? ... En el fondo, las dos cosas estaban bien... tanto seguir su batalla para darle un padre a su bebé, como abandonar su lucha en beneficio de Trunks. Nadie podría criticarla por querer hacer feliz a su hijo y darle su derecho irrenunciable de tener un padre... Pero si ambas cosas son correctas, ¿qué debía hacer?

Bajó su mirada cerrando sus párpados con dolor. Sus latidos seguían al mismo ritmo aunque el más profundo de los dolores podía sentir en su corazón. Cada latido era como un cruel latigazo directo a su pecho. La respuesta vino como una daga atravesando su cerebro... si las dos decisiones eran correctas... tendría que elegir la opción más correcta de las dos.

El dolor más grande que haya sentido en toda su vida sintió en su corazón.

"Perdóname hijo, de verdad perdóname" -le pidió disculpas a su retoño mientras profusas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, posando ambas manos en su vientre.

Tantas lágrimas, tanto dolor... le desgarraban el alma entera. Su bebé merecía un padre, pero no podría dárselo por hacer lo más apropiado... para hacer lo más correcto tendría que renunciar a lo que más quería sin vuelta atrás.

Un sufrido suspiro exhaló su cuerpo. Tras un largo momento sintiendo como sus pensamientos devoraban su mente, se levantó de la cama y a paso lento se dirigió a abrir su puerta nuevamente. No tenía más opción que criar a su hijo sola una vez más, tal como lo hizo con el pequeño Mirai Trunks.

"Tal vez más adelante le pueda presentar a su padre, cuando tenga la conciencia necesaria para entender lo que pasó. Pero no le quitaré a su padre a un niño de nueve años que lo necesita más que nunca" -sus ojos se humedecieron con sumo dolor.

...

Bulma del presente y Mirai Trunks fueron a dejar personalmente a los niños a la habitación que les tocaría a los pequeños. Bulma ya conocía bien lo inquietos que podían ser, así que se aseguraría de dejarlos acostados. A pesar de ser guerreros muy poderosos seguían siendo sólo unos niños y necesitaban descansar y seguir una buena disciplina.

"Que pasen buenas noches" -se despidieron Bulma y Mirai Trunks de los chicos.

"Buenas noches, que descansen" -contestaron los dos al unísono como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Acto seguido ambos pusieron su mejor carita de angelitos inocentes con ojitos sumamente brillantes y radiantes de inocencia, muy similares a los del gato con botas en Shrek.

Los mayores sonríeron, quien los vería así se sorprendería, porque parecía que no matarían ni una mosca.

Tras el cierre de la puerta ambos pequeños disfrutaron de la oscuridad que se hizo como si fuera una bendición.

"Bien Goten, cúbreme y vigila que nadie venga. Iré a buscar a mi padre" -le cuchicheó.

"Pero no es justo Trunks, yo también quiero ir" -protestó usando el mismo tono.

"Preferiría que te quedarás acá por si acaso, pero bueno que más da. Si nos descubren que nos castiguen a los dos jeje"

Así ambos niños abrieron la ventana y partieron igual que silentes ninjas a través de la lluvia.

...

Mirai Trunks y su esposa fueron a despedirse de Mirai Bulma, pero al ver su puerta cerrada la supusieron ya dormida. Decidido a dormir el joven cargó a su Nenis en sus brazos -quien a su vez llevaba a su hijita en el regazo maternal- para llevarla hasta la habitación matrimonial. La pequeña hija de ambos estaba tan cansada que seguramente dormiría lo que quedaba de noche como si fuera hija de Morfeo.

"Espero que ya termine la cuarentena de una buena vez" -le dijo con picardía Mirai Trunks a su señora.

"Créeme que yo también" -sonrió maliciosa también. Era imposible no desearlo.

Así la joven pareja cerró su puerta y se dispuso a dormir, mientras dejaban a su retoña en la adornada cuna.

...

Mirai Bulma caminaba con cabeza gacha por el corredor, el cual le pareció más sombrío y lúgubre que nunca. Una deprimente sensación se adueñó de todo su ser, sintiendo como si cada uno de sus lentos pasos se dirigieran hacia un cruel patíbulo.

La Capsule Corp estaba sumida en el más profundo de los silencios, señal de que sus inquilinos dormían plácidamente, aunque para ser exactos solo Mirai Trunks, Nenis y su hija dormían realmente. Trunks y Goten iban volando siguiendo el ki de Vegeta mientras Bulma del presente estaba lanzada en la cómoda cama que la acobijaba, aunque ni la comodidad de la que dispone una princesa habría logrado que el sueño se adueñara de ella. Todo el enredo mental que tenía no la dejaba dormir. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando una figura femenina se asomó en su puerta, poniéndola alerta. Se puso de pie sabiendo a la perfección a quien tenía al frente a pesar de la oscuridad. Prendió la lámpara de su velador y comprobó que su deducción había sido acertada, Mirai Bulma estaba justo allí.

Una vez más ambas estaban frente a frente. El ímpetu y fuerza de sus almas era indescriptible.

"Te advierto que no quería quedarme en tú casa, si estoy aquí es sólo porque Trunks me rogó por venir aquí. Y aunque no quiera, no puedo dejarlo solo" -explicó la más joven con acento algo molesto. La ira que sentía hacia su clon aún latía fuerte en su corazón. Todo estaba demasiado fresco como para poder reprimir completamente su ira hacia ella. ¿Qué sentía hacia su clon del futuro? ¿Odio? No. ¿Rencor? Sí. Pero después de todo no podía dejar que su enojo la pusiera a la defensiva cada vez que la viera, si se iba a quedar allí tendría que aprender a vivir con su gemela y aún más difícil, aprender a convivir con su propio rencor.

"No te preocupes, yo no tengo nada contra ti. Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras quedarte, pero aunque no lo creas eres bienvenida acá. Que hayamos sido rivales no nos obliga a ser enemigas. E incluso si lo fueramos hasta entre los enemigos más acérrimos puede haber respeto hacia el otro"

"Tienes razón... -consintió ella suavizando su voz- ¿pero por qué hablas en pasado con lo de la rivalidad? Que yo sepa seguimos siendo rivales" -cuestionó frunciendo su ceño.

"No, ya no lo somos"

La mujer de menor edad arrugó aún más su ceño, sin comprender del todo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -la curiosidad logró apaciguar completamente su ira.

"No lucharé por Vegeta" -afirmó categórica.

La más joven quedo estupefacta. Ni un músculo de su cuerpo se movió, a excepción de sus párpados repetidas veces. Después del encontrón que tuvo con ella, después de verla tan absolutamente decidida a luchar por él... ¿se retractaba? ¿pospondría su propia felicidad por la de ella y Trunks?

"¿Qué dijiste?" -atinó a preguntar nuevamente para cerciorarse de que lo que habían escuchado sus oídos era verdad.

Mirai Bulma cerró sus ojos con indescriptible dolor. No hubiese querido decirlo... mucho menos aún repetirlo... pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Volvió a abrir sus ojos de color con suma tristeza, pero también con un brillo enorme de decisión.

"Vegeta es tuyo... Yo ya no lucharé por él" -dijo con tono impersonal, como quien habla con cualquier desconocida. Pero aunque su tono fuera así, sus ojos estaban claramente sumidos en la más honda de las tristezas.

La joven científica enmudeció completamente, quedando estática al cien por ciento. Su desconcierto era tal como si a una niñita de kinder básica le explicaran física cuántica con todos sus detalles. Lo que debió haber sido un orgasmo para sus oídos, se convirtió sólo en preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Por qué?, la pregunta se clavó tantas veces en su mente en un período tan corto de tiempo, que pareció violar todas las leyes del tiempo rigentes.

"¿Por qué?" -liberó lo que su mente pensaba. No podía creerlo.

"Eso ya no importa. Sólo sé feliz, nada más te puedo decir. Te deseo mucha suerte" -su voz fue tan sincera que la chica quedó aún mas desconcertada.

Los ojos de la mayor se humedecieron hasta el límite. Lágrimas luchaban con más fuerza que nunca para liberarse de la amarga prisión de sus ojos. Querían liberarse y recorrer el camino de sus mejillas. Mirai Bulma sintió como su voluntad no podría controlarlas y sin querer demostrar su dolor se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar, mientras antes mejor.

Bulma notó como aquellos ojos estaban inundados en profundo dolor y que a duras penas estaban conteniendo el doloroso llanto. Por eso se había dado media vuelta, para no demostrárselo.

"Espera" -le pidió la más joven, que quería salir de tantas dudas que agredían su mente.

La mayor se detuvo pero no volteó.

"No quiero hablar, sólo cuida de Vegeta y sé feliz" -su voz se quebró sin poder evitarlo.

Sin querer decir nada más siguió su camino alejándose hacia su cuarto mientras incontables lágrimas recorrían el camino de sus mejillas. El dolor era demasiado grande y profundo para poder contenerlo.

Verla alejarse le provocó una sensación tan extraña a la más joven que no se podría explicar. Los ojos de su clon del futuro estaban muy tristes, pero tan tristes que parecía la encarnación de la mismísima tristeza. Por primera vez ella se puso en el lugar de su clon.

Ya no sentía la furia que sintió hacia ella en su primera confrontación. Esta vez esa tristeza de sus ojos la descolocó completamente... si tanto le dolía hacerlo, ¿por qué se retractaba?

¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar? Una fija apareció incrustándose en su mente. Cerró sus puños apretándolos con fuerza a la vez que se sentía enrabiada consigo misma. Las palabras de su hijo del futuro resonaron en su mente. Quería desechar la idea, no quería admitirla... pero sí, por más que lo intentara rechazar no podía negar algo que era evidente. Tenía que escuchar a su corazón aunque no quisiera... hubiera sentido lo mismo que su clon. Se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de Vegeta y habría luchado por él. Hubiera luchado por amor aunque quizás más tarde también se habría arrepentido tal como lo estaba haciendo ella.

"Tantas preguntas se apoderan de mi mente. ¿Quien soy para juzgarla realmente si yo en su lugar también habría hecho lo mismo? ¿Con qué moral puedo criticarla si en mi corazón sé perfectamente que también me habría enamorado y luchado por Vegeta?

Que sensación tan molesta. Que desista de su decisión debería alegrarme de una manera enorme... pero no es así. Es todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué las emociones tienen que ser tan dispares e impredecibles? A pesar de mi rencor hacia ella ver tanta tristeza en sus ojos no me sienta mejor, me siento peor. Yo estaba completamente decidida a luchar por Vegeta, incluso me sentía con una determinación increíble para afrontar lo que se me venía encima... pero esos ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza no los olvidare jamás en todo lo que me queda de vida.

La lucha terminó pero la victoria no fue como yo esperaba... no quería que fuera de esta manera... "

Volteó y alzó su faz mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto, viendo como la lluvia la golpeaba con vehemencia.

"Pero si que desistiera era lo que yo realmente quería... ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así de descontenta? Ni yo misma lo sé"

Continuará.


	22. Capítulo 22: Sufrimiento

hola! como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews, los tengo muy en cuenta todos ;) y para la gente que se da el tiempo de comentar me gustaria que me ayudaran en una cosa. Acabo de ver la peli del futuro ya que hacia años que la vi y veo que como recordaba, Milk aparece en el futuro junto con su padre en el monte Paos aunque luce algo demacrada. Esa fue la unica vez que aparecio en toda la peli y fue antes de que Gohan perdiera su brazo

me extraña que mirai Milk y Mirai Bulma no se juntaran nunca,ni que Milk nunca mas apareciera ni mostraran su reaccion por la muerte de Gohan. Me gustaria saber que creen que le paso a Milk en el futuro?Murio? Se volvio ermitaña? Reanudo su vida formando una nueva familia?

Yo siempre he tenido la idea de que Milk murio poco despues que muriera Gohan porque haber perdido tanto a Goku como a su hijo debio ser un dolor muy grande, entonces pienso que fue a pelear con los androides ella misma para vengar sus muertes,aun sabiendo que moriria pero con todo el dolor que llevaba encima preferia morir intentando vengar a Gohan que seguir viviendo sin el ni Goku

pero hablando con una amiga (saludos tsukimei ^^) me dijo que Milk hubiera decidido seguir con su vida en honor a Goku y a Gohan y se hubiera ido muy lejos, tal como hicieron tenshinhan y chaoz en el presente. Pero como no hay nada concreto que indique a Milk viva o muerta, me gustaria mucho saber que creen que paso con ella

gracias de antemano y espero que les guste el capitulo =]

...

Capítulo 22: Sufrimiento

Dos niños volaban por la oscura noche aunque no faltaría mucho para que la mañana llegara anunciado que un nuevo día nacía. La ruidosa lluvia se volvió aún más copiosa. Al parecer una tormenta eléctrica se desataría en cuestión de minutos.

"Espera Trunks, está lloviendo muy fuerte y nos vamos a resfríar si seguimos así" -detuvó su vuelo el hijo menor de Goku y Milk.

"¡Uy pero que niñita saliste!" -se burló con una gran sonrisa. "Somos mitad saiyajins así que no creo que nos resfríemos"

"¡No soy ninguna niñita! ¿Pero quieres una inyección en el culo?"

"No gracias"

"Ves, por eso te lo digo"

"Mmm..." -el chico de cabellos lilas llevó el dedo índice derecho a su mentón. "Creo que tienes razón, mejor esperemos a que amaine la lluvia un poco. Capaz que nos resfriamos mucho y me dan miedo las inyecciones. Además así pensaremos en cómo presentarnos ante mi padre. Tiene amnesia y si mi madre nos advirtió que lo vieramos hasta mañana debe tener una razón fuerte. Tal vez no le guste vernos. Hay que pensar en la mejor manera de presentarnos" -meditó el pequeño.

"¡Sí!" -apoyó a su amigo. "Pero ahora busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos un rato de la lluvia mientras disminuye" -sugirió.

No tuvieron que volar mucho hasta encontrar un puente que los podría proteger de la incesante lluvia. Bajaron allí y se acomodaron.

"¿Qué hora son?" -le dijo Trunks a su amigo.

Goten se alejó de él con mirada asustada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó el mayor de ambos.

"No sabía que te habías cambiado de bando"

"¿Cambiarme de bando?" -preguntó confundido.

"Me dijiste corazón recién"

"Animal, ¡te dije que hora son, no corazón!"

"Ahhh, menos mal, ya me estabas asustando" -dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

"Mejor para la próxima te preguntaré que hora es"

...

Vegeta sintió como fuertes gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro. Abrió sus ojos saliendo de la abstracción del mundo de pensamientos en el que se había cerrado. La lluvia lo devolvió al mundo real al sentir cada fuerte gota impactando contra su piel. El ulular del viento se incrementó mucho más. La naturaleza parecía querer impedir que durmiera. Alzó su faz y miró al cielo con vista desafiante, reprochando al maldito clima que le quitaba horas de sueño.

Tendría que buscar otro lugar para dormir, una cueva o la ladera profunda de una montaña podrían servir. Sin embargo, la lluvia le había quitado todo rastro de sueño.

"Las cosas pasan por alguna razón" -meditó. Muchas cuestiones en su mente giraban una y otra vez, tantas veces que si su cerebro hubiera sido una ampolleta ya le habría dado cortocircuito. Precisamente todas esas cuestiones que repasaban su mente no lo dejarían tranquilo y lo único que habría impedido seguir cavilando hubiera sido dormir, pero con la ropa toda mojada y la lluvia golpeándolo el sueño se había alejado completamente.

Por una razón inexplicable se sentía inquieto. Sin duda alguna si tenía ese sentimiento de intranquilidad era porque algo había quedado incluso... y volvería a concluir lo que había empezado.

La lluvia torrencial mojaba su cuerpo mientras sus cabellos mojados no daban tregua. Ni la lluvia podría lograr que su rebelde cabello erguido se doblegara. Tal como si poseyeran el mismo orgullo del dueño.

Inició su vuelo a una velocidad normal. Ni rápida ni lenta. De aquello se podía inferir que no tenía prisa ni llevaba ansiedad. Al parecer tenía claro a lo que iba y lo que quería decirle a la persona con la cual quería hablar.

Tras volar unos cuantos minutos llegó a la famosa Capsule Corp. Caminó por el patio exterior de ella y vió el cuarto en donde había hecho el amor con Mirai Bulma. Lo recordaba muy bien. Nunca olvidaría algo así... aunque pensándolo bien quizás cuantas cosas igual de importantes había logrado borrar la amnesia acerca de su verdadera mujer.

Su vida pasada se había borrado completamente de su mente. Quizás cuantos momentos bellos, felices, tristes y agrios se habían perdido en su mente sobre Bulma del presente. Toda una vida se había perdido. Toda una vida había quedado atrás... toda una vida había sido borrada sin dejarle prueba alguna de quien era realmente. Sino hubiera sido por Mirai Bulma ni siquiera sabría quien era. Y aún con su ayuda todavía no tenía claro que lugar ocupaba en el mundo.

Si no tienes pasado, ¿cómo saber quién eres? ¿cómo saber que clase de persona eras? ¿qué hiciste? ¿si eras una buena o mala persona?. No tener recuerdos es partir de un cero prácticamente absoluto. ¿Que más podía hacer además de confiar en Mirai Bulma? No tenía más opción, no tenía más alternativa. Sus ojos parecían sinceros... los de una persona honesta.

¿Qué lleva a una persona honesta a mentir? ... Pueden ser muchas razones, tantas que no se terminarían nunca de enumerar... entonces la pregunta debía ser formulada de una mejor manera... ¿Qué llevó a Mirai Bulma a mentirle?

Tras un minuto la respuesta vinó otra vez a su mente, tal como ella se lo había dicho... el amor. El amor la llevó a mentirle.

Se equivocó... de una manera baja y ruin, pero no fue un daño intencional. No fue con el afán de hacer daño... sin embargo lo hizo. ¿El amor seria una excusa para perdonarla?

"¿Perdonarla digo?" -reaccionó en voz alta. "¿Por qué estoy pensando en perdonarla? Ella merece el más severo de los castigos. Ni perdón ni olvido" -zanjó sintiendo como su sangre ardía nuevamente con la sensación del engaño.

Tal vez lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ambas mujeres. Tal vez realmente lo mejor era buscarse a otra hembra. Fuera cual fuera la decisión y aunque realmente no tuviese nada claro, definitivamente tenía que hablar tanto con su verdadera esposa como con Mirai Bulma.

Siguió caminando por las afueras de la corporación cuando un llanto sumamente afligido lo hizo parar en seco. El lastimoso sollozo hubiera sido capaz de conmover hasta el corazón más frío. Era un lamento lleno de tanto dolor que hasta era capaz de contagiar el sufrimiento de la dueña. Dueña, porque sin duda era un llanto femenino. Con esa idea en la mente, en un tris dos mujeres vinieron a la mente del príncipe guerrero. ¿Cuál de las dos sería? Apegó su oído a la pared y dejándose guiar por él llego hasta el lugar donde el lastimero sonido subía su volumen. Llegó hasta la ventana, por la cual se asomó con cuidado para no ser visto. Mirai Bulma yacía tirada en su cama mojando su almohada con lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. Era un llanto sumamente conmovedor.

Verla llorando de esa manera fue capaz de sobrecoger su fría alma. Trató por todos los medios que no lo afectará verla así, ¡era lo que merecía! ¡tenía que pagar y llorar porque ese era su castigo! Pero si era eso lo que realmente merecía... ¿por qué le dolía tanto verla así? ¿Por qué sintió una profunda punzada en su corazón? ¿Por qué sintió tantas ganas de ir a consolarla?

Se alejó de la ventana y se apoyó en la pared para no ser visto. Justo en ese instante un rayo iluminó efímeramente el lugar. Luego el sonoro tronar del cielo se escuchó con brío.

La respuesta llegó a su mente como si ese mismo rayo la hubiese prendido... ¿Por qué le dolía verla así? ... Porque la amaba, definitivamente la seguía amando. Por eso verla llorando con tanto dolor, tan sufriente, de esa forma tan tortuosa, lo afectó tanto. Porque la amaba y esto sólo volvió a reafirmar lo que sentía por ella...

No necesitaba pensar más. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la corporación y cómo supuso ésta yacía cerrada. Usando una pequeñísima parte de su fuerza no le costó nada romper el seguro. Que más daba si después lo podía arreglar fácilmente. Se adentró por el umbrío pasillo denotando la seguridad de sus pasos, no importándole si debido al silencio reinante los inquilinos pudieran escuchar su andar.

Ganas de entrar y consolar a Mirai Bulma nacieron en su corazón al ver la puerta de su cuarto un tanto más allá, pero antes de verla necesitaba hablar con la que era su verdadera esposa. Se posó frente a su puerta pero esta vez, a diferencia de la puerta principal, tocó.

Por dentro se sintieron los pasos de una dama que se levantaba a abrir. Y al hacerlo sus ojos saltaron al ver a su esposo. Ambos estaban frente a frente una vez más.

"Vegeta..." -musitó su nombre sorprendida, al percatarse inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

"Tenemos que hablar" -acto seguido, se adentró en el cuarto sin esperar invitación.

Bulma lo vió adentrarse sintiendo una gran felicidad. ¡Vegeta había vuelto para hablar con ella! Eso significaba que lo que le había dicho logró entrar en su corazón. Quizás mucho, quizás poco, pero por esa razón él estaba allí con ella.

Sin embargo su cara no era precisamente como para dar tranquilidad. Su semblante parecía inquieto. La mujer de cabello turquesa lo miró concienzudamente, percatándose de que el saiya estaba completamente mojado por causa de la incesante lluvia.

"Estás todo mojado, te traeré ropa para que te cambies" -le dijo ella preocupada, iniciando su caminar para cometer lo que se proponía.

"Eso no tiene ninguna relevancia mujer" -la detuvó tomándola por el brazo con firmeza pero suavidad a la vez. La mujer dio un respingo al hacer ese contacto mínimo con él.

"Sí... tienes razón. Es una nimiedad" -concordó ella con voz trémula.

El príncipe soltó su brazo y avanzó hasta topar con la ventana. Bulma caminó detrás de él y se sentó en la cama esperando con ansias lo que él tuviera que decirle.

Vegeta siguió mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda. Respiró profundamente antes de proseguir.

"No importa mi pasado ni el futuro, lo único que me importa es el presente, lo que estoy viviendo y sintiendo ahora"

La cimbreante mirada de Bulma se profundizó hacia él. Sus palabras junto al tono que había usado la perturbó. Un mal presentimiento afloró en su espíritu.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó con miedo de oír la respuesta.

El príncipe siguió con su vista pegada en el horizonte a través de la ventana. Con brazos cruzados y semblante impenetrable. Luego de una larga pausa, que para Bulma se hizo eterna, volvió a hablar:

"Mujer, amo a mi Bulma"

Sus palabras fueron un verdadero latigazo letal a su corazón. Ese fue el peor de los castigos. El peor. ¿Por qué tenía que iterarlo?

"¿No fue suficiente con lo que me dijiste en el parque? ¿Ahora también vienes a repetírmelo?" -se quejó con una voz inundada de dolor.

"Lo lamento por ti mujer pero mis sentimientos no cambiarán" -hizo caso omiso de su afligida queja. "La amo, sólo ella me importa y nadie más. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán porque la amo"

Una oleada del más profundo dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven. Desde la punta de sus azulados cabellos hasta el dedo más pequeño de su pie. El dolor fue tan pero tan grande que apenas pudo contener lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos.

"Tendrás que aceptarlo mujer. La amo y no puedo evitarlo. Puedes volver por donde viniste porque esta es mi decisión final y nada ni nadie la cambiará. La elijo a ella... y la elijo porque la amo" -zanjó de una vez.

El príncipe, por estar de espalda, no pudo ver las silenciosas lágrimas femeninas que luchaban por liberarse. Tal vez si las hubiera visto sus palabras no habrían sido tan duras.

"Pero Vegeta..."

"No cuestiones mi decisión" -no fue una petición, sino una orden.

"¿Que no la cuestione? ¡No puedes ser tan descarado!" -se violentó por el inmenso dolor que sentía, aunque tomó una pausa para calmarse inspirando profundamente. "Vegeta, soy tú verdadera mujer. Soy yo la que te he sido leal siempre, soy yo la que te ama con todo su ser. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, y eso ni siquiera la amnesia logrará cambiarlo. Tienes que darme una oportunidad, es lo que merezco"-le exigió con tono decidido, a la vez que se frotó los ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de humedad en ellos.

Ante el silencio masculino la joven posó ambas manos en sus hombros, masajéandole suavemente sus hombros, mientras él saiya se negaba todavía a girar.

"No niegues que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estoy cerca tuyo. Por más que lo disimules sé que te pasan cosas cuando estamos tan cerca, tal como me pasan a mí"

El príncipe se giró por fin para mirarla directamente a sus ojos, haciendo que chocaran sus miradas. Bulma acercó aún más su faz para sostener su penetrante mirada. El saiya siguió de brazos cruzados y con ojos tranquilos.

"No te lo negaré" -respondió él finalmente después de una pausa. "Pero eso no significa nada" -afirmó con completa seguridad. "Eso no cambia en nada que amo a la Bulma que yo conocí... la que me cuidó, la que se entregó a mí, la que me demostró que el amor no tiene límites"

Un navajazo directo a su corazón. Un hachazo que le provocó un horrible nudo en su estómago.

"No es justo... no es justo que hables así de ella. Ella te engaño Vegeta, ¡te engaño! ¡dáte cuenta!" -le gritó sin contenerse. Tenía que reaccionar maldición.

Un profundo mutismo se hizo en la habitación. Silencio que pareció durar por horas.

"No voy a cambiar lo que estoy sintiendo, mujer. La amo y punto"

Las manos de la científica se clavaron aún más en sus hombros desatando su frustración inconscientemente. El guerrero pudo sentir como las femeninas uñas se clavaban un tanto en su piel, por encima de su ropa.

"¿Y qué haras cuando recuperes la memoria? ¿Qué haras cuando comprendas que yo soy la mujer que amas? La otra es solamente una aparecida, nada más. Una mala jugada del destino, algo que nunca debió suceder"

"¿Y quién te asegura que recuperaré la memoria, mujer? El mañana es totalmente incierto, y aunque no tenga recuerdos de algo si estoy seguro... no puedo amarte cuando sigo amando a otra mujer"

Otra cuchillada directa a su corazón. Otra maldita daga atravesándola como un cuchillo partiendo el queso. Pero no se rendiría. Movió sus manos que se posaban en los hombros masculinos aprisionando a su príncipe por detrás de su nuca. Sin dudarlo acercó sus labios al saiya, quien mantuvo su cara más inexpresiva. Sin titubear, Bulma cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso humedeciendo sus labios contra los suyos. Cuanto deseaba esto, cuanto deseaba sentir la calidez de su boca, cuanto deseaba este momento... pero hubo un problema... Vegeta no respondió el beso. Sus labios permanecieron impasibles. No se movieron ni un solo ápice. No correspondieron su beso en lo más mínimo. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y pudo ver como Vegeta seguía con la misma expresión en sus ojos. Esa expresión era una verdadera bofetada a su faz, bofetada que le decía que no lo intentara más.

Su pecho ardió de tanto dolor... tal vez lo mejor era retirarse para evitarse más dolor.

"Si luchas ganas o pierdes... sino lo haces ya perdiste" -le dijo su conciencia para reanimarla, haciéndole resurgir nuevos bríos.

Una vez más chocó sus labios sobre los de Vegeta esperando la tan ansiada respuesta. Siguió así varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, pues el saiya seguía sin corresponderle. No obstante, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido Vegeta comenzó a besarla con pasión. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Lo había conseguido! Su alma parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad. Era indescriptible. El príncipe posó sus manos en su cintura y la siguió besando lleno de ansias. Sus bocas se habían convertido en súplicas llenas de deseo.

Pero la felicidad de ambos fue efímera. Tras un tiempo que se volvió indefinible el saiya le quitó el rostro y soltó su cintura, tomando con sus brazos los de Bulma y quitándose la cariñosa prisión que había formado alrededor de su cuello.

"Vegeta..." -musitó la científica en una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor a la vez.

"Esto no está bien mujer"

"Pero Vegeta yo soy tú esposa... tú verdadera esposa. ¡Por supuesto que está bien!" -gritó para hacerlo reaccionar.

El saiya le quitó su mirada y caminó lentamente hacia las afueras del cuarto sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo cuando llegó a la puerta se pronunció dedicándole una última mirada:

"Ya te lo dije, la amo. Lo siento por ti, pero mi decisión ya está tomada. Y nada ni nadie me hará retroceder"

El maldito dolor la volvió a atacar sin compasión. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué hice mal? Vegeta dejó de amarme cuando perdió la memoria. Ya tomó su decisión. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Trunks apareció en su mente.

No, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente. No puedo. Pero lo acaba de decir con tanta seguridad... con tanta que creo que podría quebrantar hasta la fuerza de voluntad más sólida. Siento que me estoy cayendo a pedazos... siento que todo mi ser se rompió en mil trozos más. Mirai Bulma se rindió, ¿pero de qué me sirve eso si Vegeta quiere estar con ella? Ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad que me merecía. Ni siquiera me dio la maldita oportunidad de luchar por él. Me siento tan pero tan mal que sólo quiero llorar y llorar sin parar.

Vegeta abrió la puerta y justo llegando por el pasillo apareció Mirai Bulma. Su llanto había cesado, pero sus ojos enrojecidos eran testimonio de cuantas lágrimas habían escapado a través de ellos. Su rostro conservaba los dos caminos que sus lágrimas habían forjado en él.

El último grito de su gemela menor la había alertado y ,preocupada, decidió ir a verla a su cuarto para ver que pasaba. Indescriptible fue su asombro al ver que Vegeta estaba allí.

"Vegeta..." -pronunció su nombre sorprendida.

Él la vió y sin ni siquiera pensarlo le dio un beso cargado de toda la pasión del mundo. Beso que a Mirai Bulma la confundió totalmente, pero que terminó correspondiendo con locura.

El guerrero de azabaches cabellos se separó de ella un instante.

"Te amo" -le dijo emocionado, como nunca se le veía.

"Y yo a ti... Vegeta" -saboreó su nombre llena de amor.

La menor veía todo y fue como si le hubieran quitado el alma y se la hubieran cambiado sólo por dolor y más dolor. Verlos besándose fue la peor sensación que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas eran un tortuoso río que recorrían sus mejillas. Su corazón realmente quiso dejar de latir para no seguir sufriendo tanto. Que ahora la muerte llegara a buscarla hubiera sido una verdadera bendición. Morir era mejor que seguir sintiendo tanto dolor.

"Perdí a Vegeta... y lo perdí para siempre" -su voz se apagó de forma tan sufriente, que pareció ser la misma muerte la causante.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un gran grito se ahogó en su garganta, sin poder soltarlo. Sólo un murmullo mudo se sintió en el ambiente pues el grito se atoró sin poder salir. Jadeos agitados se sintieron después. Llevó su mano a su pecho para calmar a su agitadísimo corazón, tan agitado que parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Su alma estaba inundada en dolor, sin siquiera poder reaccionar. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y a duras penas el corazón contuvo las ganas de salirse por su boca.

Miró al frente y luego a su alrededor escrutando el lugar donde estaba, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Mucho sudor recorría su cuerpo haciendo que su ropa se le pegoteara al cuerpo. Llevó acongojada ambas manos a su cara que sudaba incluso más que su cuerpo... todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. La más horrible que haya tenido. Pensar en que Vegeta le dijera esas palabras le destrozaron el alma. Verlo besándose con su clon fue como una espada destrozando su corazón. ¡Que maldita pesadilla! ¡Maldito sueño por qué tuvo que ser tan real! Realmente había creído que Vegeta había elegido a Mirai Bulma, realmente lo había dado por perdido. Que dolor tan tremendo, tan grande que resultaba indescriptible.

Llevó ambas palmas a su rostro para masajearse tanto cara como párpados. Había sido una experiencia onírica aterradora. Sin embargo, ese sueño tenía una razón. Ese sueño reflejaba lo que ambas, consciencia e inconsciencia, tanto temían... perder a Vegeta y perderlo para siempre.

¿Existen los sueños premonitorios? ¿Un sueño puede convertirse en realidad? De ser así, más valía que este jamás se cumpliera... porque si ya se había sentido tremendamente mal sólo por un sueño... ni imaginar el dolor que sentiría si todo fuera verdaderamente cierto.

Continuará.

...

...

...

...

...

esta fue una pequeña pesadilla que no pude evitar hacer, sorry a las fans de Bulma del presente xd

En el siguiente capitulo por fin Vegeta y su hijo hablaran! que pasara con Videl y Gohan? Y con el embarazo de mirai Bulma? y con la suicida mision de Goku? paciencia que ya vendran las respuestas xd

chao!


	23. Capítulo 23: Amor de Padre

hola! infinitas gracias por sus reviews y tb por sus respuestas sobre lo que acontecio con Milk. Ya veran mas adelante porq lo preguntaba ;]

hola Any ^^ como no te puedo dar respuesta por privado te respondo por aqui agradeciendote por tus reviews tan extensos, de hecho no se si te lo dije pero he tomado algunas ideas que me has dado, como la aparicion de Goten y Trunks ya que los inclui en el fic gracias a ti. No los tenia en mente hasta que tu me insististe con ellos asi que si tienes mas ideas yo feliz de recibirlas eh :D

y la verdad no pensaba escribir tan pronto ya que siempre dejo pasar mas de una semana para recibir los reviews y tb para que me vuelva la inspiracion, pero hoy me dieron muchas ganas de escribir y salio este capitulo el cual me emocione haciendolo. Me salio cursi eso si, quizas por la musica que estaba escuchando xD y aunque no me suele pasar este capitulo me emociono. ojala les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo.

...

Capítulo 23: Amor de Padre

Vegeta había decidido partir a la Capsule Corp. Tenía profundos deseos de hablar con su verdadera esposa... tal y como había sucedido en la horrible pesadilla que Bulma había tenido.

El príncipe saiyajin tenía las mismas cavilaciones que Bulma había soñado... exactamente las mismas. Los mismos pensamientos, las mismas sensaciones... cómo si por alguna extraña y misteriosa forma Bulma se hubiera conectado a través de un sueño con el alma de su esposo.

¿Acaso esa maldita pesadilla realmente fue un sueño premonitorio?

Vegeta acababa de aterrizar en el patio de la famosa corporación. Se dispuso a caminar hacia dentro dando una ronda por las afueras de cada ventana. En ese preciso momento pasó por el cuarto en el que había hecho el amor con Mirai Bulma. Lo recordaba muy bien. Nunca olvidaría algo así... aunque pensándolo bien quizás cuantas cosas igual de importantes había logrado borrar la amnesia acerca de su verdadera mujer.

Justo en el momento en que se suponía que avanzaría más y escucharia los lamentos de su mujer del futuro, dos niños aparecieron justo delante de su vista.

La aparición de ambos niños, unido a la incesante y ruidosa lluvia, había impedido que Vegeta escuchase el llanto de la científica del futuro solamente unos cuantos pasos más allá.

Era como si el destino que estaba escrito en el sueño premonitorio de Bulma hubiera cambiado completamente, sólo por unos cuantos segundos y debido a los dos pequeños.

Ambos niños, a pesar de lo mojados que estaban, llevaban una cara brillante de felicidad. Cuando sintieron el ki de Vegeta moviéndose, ellos también emprendieron el vuelo desde el puente en el cual se habían refugiado.

El mayor de ambos chicos se acercó un poco más, mientras Goten se quedaba más atrás.

"¡Hola!" -saludó él con felicidad. Momentos después comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente chocando y moviendo sus índices. Estaba buscando las palabras precisas que decir.

"Sé que no me recuerdas -dijo finalmente- pero por eso mismo tenía tantas ganas de verte, porque estoy seguro que te puedo ayudar a recordar"

Ni siquiera fueron necesarias esas palabras. Un estrecimiento azotó los azabaches iris de Vegeta al ver a ese pequeño niño de empapados cabellos violetas, quien era golpeado también por la lluvia.

El pequeño era idéntico al Trunks que había conocido... una miniatura del joven que usaba espada. Y si ese mocoso era tan parecido a él... significaba que también era su hijo.

Un revelador sudor frío liberó su cuerpo. Su corazón se agitó con fuertes latidos azotando su frío pecho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué su corazón se estaba emocionando tanto por ver a ese mocoso?

La mente de Vegeta estalló por dentro. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un calambrazo sintió en su corazón. Su mente resucitó un recuerdo imborrable que estaba metido tan profundamente en su alma que ni siquiera la amnesia con todo su poder había logrado borrarlo. Su alma voló precisamente a ese instante... a ese instante en que cambió para siempre. A ese preciso instante en que dio el gran y enorme paso para cambiar su vida. Al primer paso para corregir todos sus errores del pasado. A ese momento completamente imborrable en que comprendió a fuego intenso lo que era amar. Amar tanto como para sacrificar su propia vida por las personas que amaba.

Su mente voló justo recordando ese preciso instante...

...

Trunks, junto a Goten, habían pateado a Majin Buu lanzándolo muy lejos de él. Procedieron a liberarlo, desenvolviéndolo de un repulsivo apéndice rosado enrollado alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Prácticamente estaba inconsciente pero pudo sentir el ki de su hijo y de su inseparable amigo que habían venido en su ayuda.

Recordó claramente como ambos niños se ofrecían a ayudarlo para acabar con el demonio rosa. Decididos a apoyarlo, tal como si fueran guerreros de una vasta experiencia con mil batallas curtidas en el cuerpo. Pero la realidad es que eran sólo unos críos... aunque con una valentía abrumante.

Sin embargo, no iba a poner sus cortas vidas en peligro... esto era un asunto que no les concernía. Era un peligro que no debían correr a tan corta edad. Él mismo acabaría con el maldito Majin Buu sin importar el costo. Cuanto hubiera deseado matarlo destrozándolo con sus propios puños, pero esta vez todo era distinto... ese maldito demonio había sobrepasado todo lo que se había imaginado. Era mucho más poderoso de lo que había previsto... ¿cómo podría derrotarlo? Una idea se había incrustado inamoviblemente en su mente... sino podía derrotarlo en combate lo desintegraría. Era una idea brillante... pero una idea que significaría su muerte.

La muerte...

Esa sería la ultima vez que vería a Trunks. La última... su cuerpo y alma se sobrecogieron con esa sensación. Sería la última vez que padre e hijo tendrían un momento juntos...

Se acercó a Trunks con una idea fija en su mente... quería abrazarlo. Por extraño que pudiera parecerle a su propia alma, eso era lo que quería... darle un abrazo. Vegeta era un tipo que jamás expresaba cariño. De hecho jamás lo había abrazado en toda su vida.

Nunca había sido un padre cariñoso, o un padre preocupado por su hijo. Trunks tenía sangre de la gran raza saiyajin, por lo tanto no podía volverse un debilucho patético. Desde pequeño debía aprender a ser fuerte ante la adversidad. A ser fuerte para poder salir adelante. A no necesitar a nadie para encarar a la vida.

Además tenía a su madre, quien era la que le daba todo el cariño que necesitaba. Por esa misma razón él no iba a caer en cursilerías ni en mariconadas sentimentales.

Pero esta vez todo era muy distinto. Después de tanto tiempo... sólo se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se liberó de esas malditas cadenas que le impedían demostrar sus sentimientos. Caminó hasta quedar frente a su pequeño hijo. Trunks lo miró hacia arriba directamente a sus ojos, seguramente extrañado por su comportamiento.

Finalmente y sin esperar más, lo abrazó dejando fluir sus más profundos sentimientos a través de ese gesto tan poco común en él.

Vegeta jamás le había dado un abrazo. Nunca. Pero cuando algo es tan escaso se aprende a valorar mucho más. Ese abrazo tenía un significado mucho más grande y más fuerte que cualquier cosa que le haya dado antes.

Trunks se impresionó con su abrazo. Sin embargo se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Incluso al comienzo intentó protestarle su gesto. Ya era mayorcito y tampoco quería caer en cursilerías. Aún así, la felicidad que sentía era incomparable. No podía creerlo. Ninguna palabra sería capaz de expresar la emoción que sintió con el abrazo de su padre. Su abrazo eran tan diferente... tan especial... tan increíble.

Vegeta lo contempló, viendo como el niño había sacado su orgullo. Lo demostró cuando intentó protestarle. Se emocionó en sus adentros al ver cuan parecido era a él. El abrazo que le estaba dando a su hijo lo conmovió interiormente de una forma increíble... con ese gesto le demostraba lo que no había podido demostrarle antes... todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que significaba para él.

Trunks siguió sintiéndose reconfortado y querido. Era un abrazo tan sólido, tan emocionante, tan fuerte pero tan lleno de amor a la vez, que resultaba indescriptible.

Sabía que su papá era un tipo rudo como ninguno. Su madre ya le había explicado lo que Vegeta había tenido que vivir en su pasado. También conocía a la perfección el gran orgullo de su padre. Mismo orgullo que le mencionó a su amigo Goten cuando lo desenvolvieron del apéndice de Majin Buu, explicándole que su padre no sería derrotado porque era el príncipe de los saiyajins.

A pesar de su corta edad, había aprendido a entender a su padre a la perfección. Había aprendido a entender su orgullo y lo díficil que le era demostrar sentimientos que lo hicieran ver vulnerable. Pero a pesar de eso, también conocía muy bien todo lo que lo quería, aunque jamás se lo demostrase.

Vegeta bajó su mirada para ver a su hijo... el fruto de su amor con Bulma. Esa personita valía más que todo en su vida. Esa personita representaba lo mejor de él. Ese niño era la estrella que iluminaba su vida.

Después de todo era su hijo... que hermosa sonaba esa palabra.

Para un saiyajin la relación con sus progenitores era nula. Los lazos afectivos con sus padres solamente los habrían convertido en maricones débiles y no en verdaderos guerreros. Eso era lo que pensaban ellos como raza.

Sólo los saiyas de la más alta realeza tenían cierta relación con su descendencia, pero únicamente porque les agradaba entrenar ellos mismos a sus hijos para que fueran verdaderos guerreros.

Así mismo, la relación de Vegeta con su padre era muy débil, como si se tratara de cualquier otro saiya desconocido. Relación sólo basada en el odio y las peleas de entrenamiento.

Cuando Nappa le informó por el scouter de la muerte de su padre y de la destrucción del planeta Vejita, él ni siquiera se inmutó. Nada, ni siquiera un rastro de emoción. Su padre murió por ser débil, igual que el resto de estúpidos saiyajins que se dejaron matar. Merecían ese destino por débiles... pero él no lo sería. Él cumpliría con su destino de ser el más fuerte del universo.

El rey Vegeta había sido cruel y despiadado con él, ¿entonces por qué debía lamentar su muerte? Bah, a la mierda con su padre, no era más que otro insecto inútil entre tantos otros. La muerte lo vino a buscar por débil y pusilánime.

Vegeta no podía sentir más que aversión e indiferencia hacia él. De hecho su padre no significaba nada. Sólo su predecesor en el trono saiyajin. Padre era una palabra que no tenía absolutamente ningún significado para él. Padre era una palabra vacía, una palabra carente de sensación alguna. Una verdadera nimiedad.

Pero no quería que la historia se repitiera... no quería que su hijo sintiera ese odio que él tuvo contra su padre. No quería que la palabra padre se volviera una palabra vacía también para Trunks.

Aunque le costará tanto demostrárselo... quería a su hijo cómo el pequeño no podría imaginárselo nunca. Después de todo vivir con Bulma le había enseñado que el amor era una fuerza muy poderosa, capaz de cambiar a una persona para bien... capaz hasta de cambiarlo incluso a él.

Kakarotto vino a su mente también... maldito Kakarotto... maldito guerrero de clase baja que se atrevió a superarlo. ¿Pero cómo un guerrero de clase baja era capaz de superar al guerrero de la más alta élite saiya? ¿Cómo ese insecto era capaz de superarlo una y otra vez? ¡Si el destino estaba escrito maldición! Él y nadie más que él sería el más fuerte del universo, él sería el más despiadado, el más cruel, el más fuerte de todos. El príncipe de los saiyajins sería el más fuerte de todo el universo.

Pero el destino se puede cambiar... al destino se le puede plantar cara. Al destino se le puede torcer la mano y cambiarlo... y eso era lo que había logrado el insecto de Kakarotto, convirtiéndose en el más fuerte de todos.

Y si él lo había logrado... ¿por qué él no podría aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a ser un guerrero frío y malvado al cual nada ni nadie le importa? ¡Sí! ¡ese era su destino maldición! ¡Eso era lo que quería ser! Se dejó convertir en un Majin por Babidi para olvidar todo sentimiento que lo pudiera debilitar. Tenía que cumplir su verdadero destino. Volver a su vida de mercenario espacial era lo que quería. Matar, saborear la sangre del enemigo, demostrar quien es el más fuerte era lo mejor que podía existir. Después de vencer al imbécil de Kakarotto volvería a esa vida... pero no, todo eso sólo era una vil mentira. El mismo insecto al que odiaba tanto, el maldito Kakarotto, se lo demostró cuando le mencionó a Bulma y Trunks. Pensar que el tal Majin Buu los pudiera matar le provocó un feroz nudo en su corazón.

Si realmente su destino era ser despiadado y cruel... éste era el momento de torcer ese destino. Amaba a Bulma y a Trunks con toda su alma. Ellos eran su familia ahora. Y por ellos cambiaría su destino por siempre y para siempre. Le dolería en lo más profundo de su corazón dejarlos. Pero debía protegerlos, tanto a Bulma como a su retoño. Trunks aún tenía mucho que vivir y aprender. Seguramente sería un gran guerrero si Bulma no lo seguía malcriando. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensarlo.

"Cuídate mucho hijo", fueron sus últimas palabras expresándole también sus últimos deseos.

Hijo... jamás lo llamaba así. Ahora había llegado el tiempo de hacerlo.

Le dio un golpe en su nuca y lo dejó inconsciente. Goten comenzó a reclamarle iracundo por qué lo había hecho. Vegeta volvió a conmoverse en su interior. Ese niño realmente quería a Trunks, ese niño lo defendería con su vida si era necesario. Ése era el mejor amigo que podía tener. El mejor.

El hijo menor de su eterno rival se había convertido en el alma gemela de Trunks... El hijo del insecto que tanto odiaba... pero que a la vez respetaba como a ningún otro guerrero que haya conocido en toda su vida. Si tuviera que considerar a alguien como un amigo, ese alguien sería el insecto de Kakarotto. El único en su vida al que podría considerar de tal manera.

De un golpe en su estómago dejó inconsciente a Goten también, cortando sus protestas.

Volvió a pensar en su solitaria vida de guerrero del espacio... conquistando, destruyendo, aplastando a todos los seres inferiores que debían morir como las patéticas cucarachas que eran. Esa era su razón en la vida... ¿pero por qué se sentía solo?

"Odio amar y amo odiar"; eso era lo que pensaba cuando Bulma se adentró en su corazón, ahuyentando toda esa inmensa soledad que sentía por dentro. Pero odiaba amar. Maldito sentimiento patético que lo volvía débil y vulnerable.

Sólo el odio importaba... había eliminado todo el resto de sentimientos inútiles, obligando al odio a prevalecer sobre todas las demás afecciones. Los convirtió en sentimientos prohibidos.

Pensó nuevamente en Trunks. Cuanto se alegraba de que su hijo tuviera una vida distinta a la suya. Sin soledad, sin tener que matar a todo lo que veía... sin tener que envenenarse con odiar a todo y a todos. El placer de matar y ver correr sangre sólo era una vía de escape... solamente una felicidad vacía. Lo comprendió cuando conoció a Bulma y le hizo girar todo su mundo. Lo entendió porque con ella supo lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

A diferencia de su infancia y gran parte de su adultez, Trunks si podía tener una verdadera felicidad desde pequeño... su retoño se merecía ser feliz. Y le gustara o no, su hijo era feliz teniendo como amigo al hijo menor de su eterno rival.

Otra ironía de la misteriosa vida, la que nos suele poner caminos tan difíciles de recorrer como de comprender. Pero él, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente lo había comprendido... ahora sólo faltaba dar el paso más importante... recorrer el camino. Dar el paso final hacia el gran cambio que daría su vida. Aunque ese cambio significara su muerte... valía la pena hacerlo si con ello salvaba la vida de su familia.

Su sacrificio ante Majin Buu sería lo último que haría en la vida. Y con ese tremendo sacrificio tal vez las personas que quería sabrían cuanto los amaba aunque nunca se los dijese.

Y no sólo haría ese sacrificio por Bulma y Trunks, sino también por ese insecto que sin siquiera saberlo le había enseñado a que el destino podía cambiarse, a aceptar sus sentimientos sin que eso lo tuviera que debilitar. De hecho sus sentimientos lo hacían más fuerte para poder eliminar a Majin Buu pensando en proteger a su familia, tal como Kakarotto se volvía más y más fuerte para proteger a la gente que quería, incluso por encima de su propia vida.

"Adiós Bulma... adiós Trunks... y también Kakarotto", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse de la vida para siempre.

...

Su mente le dio un tremendo golpe de electricidad haciendo que sus negros ojos se estremecieran, centrándose en lo que estaba pasando en el mundo real. Su mente volvió de sus recuerdos.

Tantos pensamientos en tan poco tiempo. Fue un ataque directo de cavilaciones a su cerebro, tan rápido y tan incesante que fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su memoria dio un gran paso para recuperarla. No mucho, pero fue alentador. Recordó parte de su vida bajo las órdenes de Freezer, su sacrificio ante Majin Buu en el presente... nubarrones de la rivalidad que tenía con el tarado de Kakarotto... incluso recordó a Bulma, aunque vagamente. Sin duda, no faltaría mucho para que sus recuerdos volvieran completamente. Pero lo más importante de todo... recordó a ese pequeño que tanto amaba.

Trunks lo miraba con nervios y ansiedad, no sabiendo que esperar. El príncipe pudo notar la intranquila emoción de su primogénito. El niño ni siquiera le había dicho que era su hijo, tal vez esperando el momento preciso para hacerlo.

Vegeta caminó y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo lo volvió a abrazar, tal como lo hizo la primera vez. Trunks sintió como una montaña de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Su padre lo había recordado. Lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, las cuales trató de contener con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Tenía que ser fuerte como su padre.

Vegeta sintió como su corazón se emocionaba infinitamente... Ya no se preguntaba, como al principio, por qué se conmovía viendo al mocoso. Ahora finalmente comprendió que era lo que sentía... era amor de padre.

Continuará.


	24. Capítulo 24: Cercanía lejana

hola que tal! gracias por todos sus reviews los agradezco mucho y los tengo muy en cuenta todos. De verdad gracias a cada una de ustedes

hola Any ^^ espero que estes muy bien. Sobre tu idea de escribir otro fic con Vegeta amnesico me parece muy buena pero primero quiero terminar este y despues seguir con otro que estaba escribiendo junto a Chispeg llamado "La muerte de Vegeta", pero ella es muuuuy lenta para actualizar sus fics (yo actualizo rapidisimo a comparacion de ella, que actualiza 2 o 3 veces al año xD), asi que ese fic lo agregare a mi cuenta y lo continuare solo. Podría escribir varios fics mas que tengo en mente, pero no me gusta que escribir se vuelva una obligacion por actualizar sino escribir inspirado y disfrutandolo. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo xD

por ultimo con el permiso de todas quiero dedicarle este capitulo especialmente a mi buena amiga Lissette (alias Tsukimei) que estuvo de cumple, felicidades amiga ;D

Capítulo 24: Cercanía lejana.

La lluvia no daba tregua en su lucha por castigar a la tierra con todas sus fuerzas, lluvia tan incesante que parecía que el cielo hubiera acumulado agua durante años sin poder liberarla hasta ahora, pero eso no les importaba en nada a un padre y un hijo que disfrutaban de un momento de gran emoción. Entretanto, un rayo destelló iluminando el lugar mientras Goten contemplaba la encantadora escena sintiéndose dichoso por su amigo.

"Bien, ya fue suficiente de estos sentimentalismos inútiles" -le dijo Vegeta a su hijo mirándolo hacia abajo.

El pequeño correspondió su mirada hacia arriba y sonrió orgullosamente como respuesta.

"Estoy de acuerdo, papá" -asintió él.

Vegeta dejó de abrazar a su retoño mientras le daba una inquisitiva mirada a Goten.

"No pretenderas que te abraze a ti también, ¿no Goten?" -recalcó su nombre para que se diera cuenta de que también lo había recordado.

Una sonrisa nació en el niño al entender la razón por la cual había remarcado su nombre.

"Por supuesto que no señor Vegeta"

El saiyajin puro caminó unos pasos y extendió su mano en señal de saludo; ese era un privilegio que casi nadie podía presumir de haber tenido. Goten, sorprendido y emocionado a la vez, le correspondió y se dieron un apretón de manos.

"¿Ese es el apretón que te enseñó Kakarotto?" -le cuestionó al niño, quien frunció el ceño con confusión. "Tu apretón de manos debe ser fuerte y firme, que sea igual que tu voluntad. Como todo un hombre Goten"

"Sí, señor Vegeta" -acordó con su cabeza afirmativamente. Acto seguido la fuerza del apretón se incrementó.

"Así me gusta" -dio su aprobación el príncipe, a lo que Goten sonrió.

Un nuevo relámpago atravesó el cielo desatando su brillante destello, iluminando brevemente el lugar. Vegeta giró su cuerpo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte donde el destello había aparecido. De soslayo les dio otra mirada a los niños que seguían empapándose bajo la golpeante lluvia.

"Mocosos vayan a dormir" -les ordenó el príncipe guerrero.

Los niños se miraron entre sí; no tenían ganas de irse a acostar porque no tenían nada de sueño pero el tono de Vegeta sonó tan autoritario que no se animaron a presentar alguna queja.

"Sí papá, ahora mismo voy a dormir" -respondió Trunks.

"Sí, yo también tío Vegeta"

"No soy tu tío, mocoso"

Un gran coscorrón se comió el hijo menor de Milk. Lagrimitas le salieron de los ojos, las cuales se mezclaron con la lluvia que lo azotaba.

"No seas confianzudo Goten, te dije que no le dijeras tío" -rió Trunks a carcajada limpia.

"Se me olvido" -dijo él sobandose la cabeza. "Otro chichón para mi cuenta"

Vegeta permaneció impasible, aunque ciertamente le hizo gracia el comentario.

"Bueno de todas maneras -habló Trunks - antes de irme a dormir te quiero decir que me alegro mucho de que me recordaras, papá"

El príncipe lo miró profundamente. Al niño realmente le brillaban los ojos y a Goten también, por curioso que le pareciera.

"Bah, ya era hora de que esta amnesia de mierda cediera"

Ambos niños sonríeron.

"¿Qué fue lo que recordaste, papá?"

"¿Te crees policía ahora mocoso?" -le dijo con su clásica amabilidad.

"Oh vamos papá, ¡cuéntame por favor!" -le pidió con ojitos llenos de ilusión.

Tras unos cuantos segundos llegó la respuesta:

"Está bien niño insistente, agradece que estoy más amable que de costumbre por haber recuperado parte de mi memoria"

Los labios del pequeño formaron una gran sonrisa como agradecimiento.

"Recorde el preciso momento en que me sacrifique contra Majin Buu y eso me regresó varias memorias perdidas. Ese sacrificio era el recuerdo que tenía más profundamente metido en mi mente, por eso pude recordarte finalmente"

Trunks se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta de su padre y se dio cuenta una vez más de lo importante que era para él. Una orgullosa sonrisa volvió a nacer en su rostro.

"¿Y a mamá la lograste recordar?"

El príncipe no esperó más de un segundo para dar su respuesta:

"Sí mocoso aunque vagamente, pero estoy seguro que voy a recordar lo que me falta muy pronto cuando la vea. Sólo necesitaba el empujón que prendiera mi mente y mis recuerdos nuevamente... y ese empujón me lo diste tú Trunks" -le dio una soslayada mirada, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

"¡Que bueno! Ahora puedo estar orgulloso" -mencionó el niño feliz con su hazaña.

"Debes estarlo. Ahora iré a ver a tú madre para recuperar lo que me falta de mis memorias" -descruzó sus brazos para caminar.

"Nosotros queremos ver cuando te veas con mi mamá" -pidió Trunks con ojitos llenos de ilusión.

"Sí, señor Vegeta" -apoyó Goten a su amigo muy entusiasmado.

Vegeta se divirtió interiormente al verlos, pero como ya era una costumbre en él no demostraría nada.

"Ya basta de cháchara inútil, se largan a sus cuartos ahora mismo, ¿o quieren verme enojado el par de mocosos?"

"¡No!" -exclamaron al unísono. "Ahora mismo vamos" -con paso presuroso entraron por la ventana de la cual habían salido.

Vegeta los siguió y entró por la misma ventana con suma prestancia, sin provocar ni el más mínimo ruido.

"No sabía que también tenía habilidades de ninja señor Vegeta" -comentó Goten.

"A tú cama mocoso malcriado" -le ordenó con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

...

Dos jóvenes iban en un autómóvil a moderada velocidad por las vacías calles nocturnas, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas con vehemencia. Gohan había permanecido en silencio durante los tres o cuatro minutos que llevaban de trayecto.

Una tormenta eléctrica se había desatado, de esas que tanto le gustaban a ella. El destello de un rayo le produjo una sonrisa, pues era algo que le era muy llamativo.

"Se desató una tormenta" -la femenina voz le comentó lo obvio a su acompañante para iniciar una conversación.

"Sí, pero tú pareces estar feliz" -le respondió notando la sonrisa que le produjo el destello del rayo.

"Sí, es que hoy ha sido un día muy bueno. No sé porque pero siempre me han gustado las tormentas, desde que era una nenita" -lo miró y le sonrío. "Además apareciste tú y eso me pone mucho más feliz todavía" -le dijo con toda sinceridad dándole una mirada directa a sus ojos.

El joven sintió calor en su rostro.

"Gracias" -atinó a decir él con cierta timidez, bajando su mirada.

Videl sonrió. No es que ella fuera un desborde de personalidad, de hecho también tenía su dosis de timidez, pero al parecer el muchacho era mucho más tímido que ella. Eso la animó a tomar el control de la situación.

"Eres más tímido que el Gohan que conocí yo" -le comentó al notar que le costaba mantener la mirada en sus azulados ojos.

"Sí, yo creo que sí" -afirmó él divertido. "Es que también es una situación extraña para mí... eres igual a mi novia y no sé como reaccionar. Además el Gohan de este tiempo y yo tuvimos vidas distintas así que debimos ser diferentes también" -le explicó él, a lo que Videl asintió.

Tras doblar por una esquina la hermosa joven procedió a estacionar el vehículo en la cochera. Terminada la acción ambos descendieron y Videl llevó a su invitado a la entrada de su hogar. Aunque debido a la noche no se podía apreciar con claridad, su casa lucía austera y un tanto descuidada, por lo menos exteriormente.

Como si Videl hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de Gohan se excusó.

"Sé que no luce muy linda que digamos pero la verdad es que casi no paro en casa. Casi todo mi tiempo lo paso en la clínica"

"Eres muy trabajólica entonces" -afirmó él.

"Sí, la verdad sí. Me concentro mucho en mi trabajo... me sirve para distraerme y mantener siempre mi mente ocupada"

"Vaya... ¿y no te sientes sola?"

"Bueno a veces sí, pero estoy acostumbrada. Además la soledad no tiene porque ser mala. Sólo es mala si te sientes mal con ella y yo me siento bien así. Hay gente a la que le gusta estar sola y yo soy una, al menos por ahora es mi elección" -le explicó con tono animado.

"Sí, lo sé bien. Al señor Piccolo le encanta la soledad" -comentó él recordando a su segundo padre.

"¿Te refieres al sujeto verde con capa verdad?"

"Sí"

"Ah pues sí, se nota" -confirmó ella, recordando al llamativo sujeto de largas orejas.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que sacó de su bolsillo e invitó a Gohan a pasar. Se sacudió sus zapatos antes de entrar y el hijo mayor de Milk hizo lo mismo.

La sala de estar lucía ordenada y bien adornada. Las paredes color crema sostenían unos cuantos cuadros con hermosos paisajes de la naturaleza y algunos floreros estaban bien puestos en las esquinas. El toque femenino se podía notar apenas se entraba en la casa.

"Que bonita casa, es muy acogedora" -comentó animado, mientras se acercaba a un cuadro para admirarlo de cerca.

"Gracias, no es muy grande pero por eso mismo me gusta, prefiero las casas pequeñas, son más acogedoras"

"Bueno mi casa que está en el monte Paoz también es pequeña jeje, seguro que te gustaría si la vieras"

"¿Monte Paoz? ¿Allí vivías?" -preguntó con gran curiosidad.

"¡Sí! Está lejos de las ciudades pero es un lugar muy bonito para vivir" -menciono él emocionado recordando su hogar.

Videl notó la emoción de su mirada, deduciendo lo mucho que quería a su hogar como para ponerse así por sólo recordarlo.

"Que bueno que vivas en un lugar así de lindo" -se contagió de la emoción de su acompañante- ¡Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte! ¡Me muero de ganas!" -tomó una pausa para respirar, debido a su emoción estaba hablando muy rápidamente. "Pero antes no puedo ser tan descortés como para no ofrecerte algo, ¿gustas un café, un té o una cerveza?"

"Por el momento nada, gracias" -contestó sin pensarlo.

"De acuerdo. ¿Por cierto tienes hambre?"

"Soy mitad saiyajin y los saiyajin siempre tenemos hambre" -rió con muchos ánimos mientras se tomaba el estómago.

"Je, entonces te preparare algo, ¿vale? No demoraré mas de quince minutos"

"Gracias. ¿No quieres que te ayude?" -se ofreció él con amabilidad.

"No te preocupes, tú eres mi invitado. Quiero que esta noche no la olvides"

"Bueno, pero te acompaño mientras preparas la comida. No quiero sentir que me aprovecho de tu hospitalidad"

Ella sonrió.

"Eres demasiado amable"

Ambos caminaron y entraron a la cocina. Gohan se sentó en una silla a unos cuantos metros de distancia para no molestarla con su labor de chef, mientras la doctora sacaba los utensilios de cocina que utilizaría.

Así comenzaron a charlar animadamente en una amena conversación entre dos personas que desde el principio sintieron una inmensa química hacia la otra.

Videl prendió la estufa de cocina y se dispuso a hacer un delicioso bistec con arroz. Hacía mucho que no cocinaba pues debido a su trabajo generalmente comía en un restaurant que quedaba tan sólo saliendo del hospital. Si no le apetecía ir al restaurant simplemente compraba comida preparada o pizza para calentar en el microondas.

Puso la carne y el arroz a cocer sin preocuparse mucho. Su conversación con Gohan la distraía muchísimo. Se sentía muy feliz de poder compartir un momento con él. De pronto recordó la comida y se fijó en como iba la cocción del arroz que había puesto, notando que tenía un color muy amarillento.

"Uf Videl, ¡por qué haces cosas que no sabes! Parece que le puse muy poca agua. En fin la apariencia es lo de menos, lo importante va por dentro. Así que debe estar exquisito" -se conformó mentalmente con esa excusa.

Dirigió entonces su mirada a la carne, la cual había tomado un color café muy intenso. Pero como no salió olor a quemado supuso que estaría bien.

Recordó el consejo de una amiga de echarle vino blanco a la carne para que agarrara más sabor y así lo hizo, aunque no pudo recordar cuanta era la dosis exacta. Así que vació casi toda la botella en la carne ilusionada con que resultara a la perfección.

Unos minutos después el platillo estaba listo. A sus ojos era un precioso arroz amarillento, una linda carne café y para hacerlo aún mejor con un exquisito aroma a vino.

Gohan le dio una vista al plato y su instinto le advirtió enseguida que no era precisamente lo más apetecible.

"¡Bien terminé por fin! ¡Ojalá te guste!" -Videl le sirvió el plato en la mesa con ojitos llenos de ilusión.

A Gohan le dieron ganas de persinarse antes de degustar la comida preparada, pero se aguantó sus deseos como hombre.

Con algo de miedo pinchó la sólida carne -a duras penas lo logró- y la llevó a su boca sin masticarla ni degustarla. Llevó el arroz también y cuando ambos estuvieron juntos procedió a masticarla y degustarla.

Como era de suponer el arroz sabía horrible de quemado y la carne parecía de acero por lo abrasada que estaba. Además el exceso de vino resultaba náuseabundo. Comida insalubre era la palabra más adecuada.

"¡Huácala! ¡hasta yo cocino mejor!", pensó para sus adentros, pero Videl tenía sus ojitos tan llenos de ilusión que no podría hacerle un desaire así.

"¿Y bien qué tal?" -preguntó ella con ojitos brillositos esperando su opinión mientras cruzaba sus manos como si hiciera una plegaria.

Gohan pensó antes de dar su respuesta.

"Pobrecita se ve tan ilusionada... tendré que decirle una mentira blanca. Me convertiré en Pinocho 2" -rió en sus adentros.

"¡Están deliciosos! ¡Cocinas muy bien Videl!" -la halagó sin vergüenza alguna.

"¿En serio?" -preguntó ella dudosa. Sabía que no era precisamente una buena cocinera. "Pues aunque no tengo hambre comeré un poquito a ver que tal están" -asió un tenedor lista para asaltar su propia comida.

"No, ¡no lo hagas!" -le advirtió Gohan inconscientemente para salvar el estómago femenino que no merecía sufrir de esa manera.

"¿Por qué?"

El semisaiya tragó saliva completamente nervioso, ¿cómo podría decirle que su comida sabía horrible?

"Tendre que sacrificarme" -algunas lagrimitas aparecieron en sus ojos. "Esto será una tortura... prepárate Gohan, esto será peor que pelear contra Majin Buu" -una gota de sudor apareció ligeramente en su cabeza.

"¡Es que tengo mucha hambre así que me lo comeré todo yo!" -le explicó con fingido entusiasmo.

Acto seguido se zampó casi todo el plato en un santiamén.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó ella al ver que se refregaba los ojos para borrar sus lagrimitas.

"Nada, me entraron una basuritas a los ojos"

"Bueno de todas formas a mí también me dio hambre ahora, así que comere un poco también" -dijo decidida.

El destino ya había sido decidido, tendría que probar su propio veneno... ejem digo... su propia comida.

La bella chica llevó un bocadillo a su boca y cuando comenzaría el proceso de masticar su faz tomó un color prácticamente verde, tanto que hasta se habría podido decir que ella era una nueva familiar de Piccolo.

"Videl... ¿estás bien?" -le preguntó el chico preocupado.

Tras una pausa la respuesta llegó:

"¡Puaj! ¡No sabía que cocinaba tan mal!"

"Oh vamos tan mal no cocinas, digamos que no te vendría mal tomar una clase..."

"Jaja" -rió ella divertida, Gohan era excesivamente amable. "¿Una clase? ¡Necesito muchas!" -volvió a reír.

Gohan terminó riéndose junto a ella.

"Pobre de ti, lo siento mucho de verdad. No era mi intención envenenarte" -se excusó con vergüenza.

"¡Jaja! Tampoco es para tanto, no es que me hayas envenenado" -rió él también con una mano detrás de su nuca.

"Eres muy tierno por ocultar que cocino horrible" -sus ojitos destellaron.

"N-no fue nada" -tartamudeó.

"Soy una doctora que da comida venenosa, si hasta suena divertido" -se rió de sí misma, una cualidad que no muchas personas tenían.

"Lamento mi mentira blanca, es que no quería que te desilusionaras" -se excusó Gohan avergonzado.

"No te preocupes que yo no me enojo, me gusta que sean honestos conmigo. Todo va en como se digan las cosas y sé que tú nunca me dirías algo con mala intención. Además ya vi que eres bastante sutil" -le guiñó un ojo.

"Ehh..." -su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente debido a los nervios.

"Bueno una vez más te pido mis disculpas. Lo siento, quería prepararte algo delicioso pero ya te diste cuenta que como cocinera me muero de hambre"

"No te preocupes, en serio no es nada, además con mucho respeto te dire algo... con tu comida nunca me enfermaré del estómago pues ganare resistencia a lo tóxico" -bromeó muy animado.

"¡Ya lo creo!" -rió ella también. "Pero en serio lo siento mucho, parece que pasaremos el resto de la noche sin comer" -se lamentó avergonzada. Quería cocinarle algo delicioso pero el tiro le salio por la culata.

"De eso nada" -soltó Gohan con decisión. "Cocinaremos de nuevo, pero esta vez los dos juntos. Yo te ayudaré, no es que sea un cocinero experto pero entre los dos creo que quedara más decente" -sugirió él muy animado.

"¿Me ayudaras?" -preguntó ella con voz incrédula.

"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?" -respondió él con otra pregunta.

"Ehmm, es que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me ayudaba en algo"

"Es que eres una chica autosuficiente" -sonrió él. "Pero yo estare encantado de ayudarte ahora"

Los ojos femeninos se iluminaron.

"Gracias"

...

La clínica "Satán" estaba casi vacía; faltaba poco para que el reloj anunciara que una nueva mañana había llegado. Pero mientras el amanecer llegaba, un guerrero de cabello muy desordenado y ropa naranja caminaba por el pasillo pensando en la nueva misión que debía llevar a efecto.

"Bueno, ¿qué era lo que tenía hacer?" -se preguntó para aclarar bien en su cerebro la meta que debía cumplir. "¡Ah sí!" -se exclamó al recordar las palabras del namek- tenía que encontrar chicas y preguntarles si quieren hacer un trío conmigo. Así sabré que es hacer un trío. ¡Que buen amigo es Piccoro!" -una enorme sonrisa apareció en su faz al recordar a su gran amigo namekiano.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta que se topó con una enfermera que iba en dirección contraria.

"Holaaaaaa enfermera" -usó el mismo tono que había visto en Animaniacs.

"Buenas noches señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" -le dijo con mucha amabilidad, a la vez que se detenía.

"¿Le gustaría hacer un trío conmigo?" -le preguntó sin anestesia.

Una feroz cachetada resonó por la habitación.

"Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay"

"¡Atrevido! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Jum!"

La enfermera siguió su camino muy ofendida mientras Goku se tomaba su mejilla que había quedado igual que un tomate.

"Ay ay ay que mujer tan loca" -se quejó con lagrimitas en los ojos. "¿Por qué me habrá pegado? En fin, tendre que buscar más chicas porque esta no me explicó nada"

Siguió caminando hacia la salida de la clínica y vió como la lluvia azotaba intensamente las oscuras calles nocturnas.

"Con esta lluvia y a estas horas me será díficil encontrar chicas caminando" -reflexionó Goku. "Bueno iré a otra ciudad en la cual no esté lloviendo, ¡esto de la teletransportación es muy útil!"

Acto seguido puso dos dedos en su frente y se concentró en sentir algun ki alejado. Tras sentir una energía se teletransportó junto a ella. Al materializarse alzó su vista al cielo comprobando que allí no llovía y que la mañana ya estaba llegando, pues rayitos de sol se colaban en el horizonte.

Una mujer de mediana edad caminaba un poco más allá. Ese era el ki que había sentido. Presuroso fue en su búsqueda.

"¡Oiga señorita! ¿quiere hacer un trío conmigo?" -le pidió con una gran sonrisa amable.

La mujer abrió ojos del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol y sin esperar más de diez segundos se sacó sus tacones, los cuales estaban especialmente afilados para sacar ojos.

"¡Depravado!" -persiguió a Goku a toda velocidad.

El saiya echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!" -gritó intentando salvar su vida. A duras penas logró dejar atrás a la enfurecida loba asesina.

"Uf esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Piccoro debió advertirme del peligro que correría. Al parecer esto de los tríos no era tan bueno como yo había pensado. Pero no me rendiré, ¡seguiré intentándolo hasta que comprenda de que se trata esto!

Siguió corriendo hasta perder definitivamente de vista a su agresora. Justo un poco más adelante otra chica iba caminando y por supuesto Goku no perdería su oportunidad.

"¡Hola!"

La chica lo miró extrañada, no era normal que un desconocido la saludara. Aunque su cara amable le quitó cualquier desconfianza.

"Hola" -respondió a su saludo.

"Oye, ¿quieres hacer un trío conmigo?"

La chica abrió su boca y ojos totalmente sorprendida.

"¡No soy tan fácil! ¡Invítame unas cervezas por lo menos!"

Goku se puso una mano en su nuca avergonzado.

"Es que no tengo dinero"

"¡Además de pervertido, eres pobre! ¡Adiós!"

Goku cerró los ojos lleno de miedo esperando otra cachetada pero nada llegó. La chica se había ido ya del lugar.

"¡Juiu que alivio! ¡Al menos ésta no me pegó! ¡Voy mejorando!"

...

Finalmente ambos jóvenes prepararon una comida que, aunque no fuera precisamente un manjar, si resultó mucho más decente y apetecible que la anterior. Tras un breve reposo Videl recordó que quería darle algo muy especial a su invitado.

"Gohan, te quiero dar algo muy importante. Es lo que te dije cuando te ví en la clínica y es algo muy íntimo para mí"

Gohan no se sintió con el derecho de recibir algo así.

"Si es tan importante e íntimo no creo que me corresponda recibirlo. Recién nos estamos conociendo" -le aconsejó que lo pensara nuevamente.

"Eso no importa. Siento que te conozco desde siempre" -le mencionó con ternura.

El muchacho volvió a sentir como una nerviosa timidez recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

"¿Estás segura que quieres darmelo a mí?" -volvió a preguntar dudoso.

"Sí. A ti te corresponde" -reafirmó ella otra vez con total seguridad.

Gohan finalmente asintió, mientras Videl le indicó que la siguiera a su cuarto. El semisaiya la siguió hacia el fondo del pasillo.

"Eres al primero que se lo voy a mostrar" -esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojó mientras abría la puerta.

"No sé que decir, es un halago" -atinó a responder él nerviosamente. Ella tenía la capacidad de ponerlo así de nervioso sin siquiera intentarlo.

Así, Videl se adentró en el cuarto y avanzó hasta su velador. Gohan permaneció en la puerta sin animarse a entrar más.

"Ven y no te preocupes. Pasa con toda confianza" -lo animó ella a deshacerse de su timidez.

Gohan pasó y se quedó detrás de la fémina a poco más de un metro.

Videl tomó algo que yacía encima de su velador pero Gohan no pudo ver de que se trataba, pues ella todavía no le daba la cara.

La bella doctora le habló, sin girarse todavía.

"Mira, esto lo hice para dárselo al Gohan de este tiempo cuando pudiera encontrarlo..." -su voz se apagó con sufrimiento, sobrecogiendo al moreno. "Pero ahora sé que está muerto" -a sus azulados ojos los invadió la tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho Videl" -atinó a decir imaginando su dolor.

"Pero como él ya no está, quiero regalártelo a ti" -se giró dedicándole una profunda mirada junto a una también profunda sonrisa.

"¿A mí? No merezco tanto" -le dijo sinceramente avergonzado.

"Vamos, no puedes rechazar el regalo de una dama, es de mala educación" -le guiñó un ojo divertida.

"Sí, es verdad. Perdón" -dijo él avergonzado con una mano en su nuca. Los genes paternos se hicieron presentes.

Gohan bajó su mirada para ver lo que la joven tenía entre sus manos. Era el reverso de una hoja de grueso papel. El hijo mayor de Goku frunció el ceño con curiosidad al verla. Si el regalo de Videl era un papel eso significaba que podía ser una carta, un poema o un... No tuvo que seguir pensando, Videl se lo mostró de frente y resultó ser tal como su última deducción le había indicado... un dibujo.

Tomó el dibujo y sus ojos se deleitaron ante la visión que presenciaban. Era un retrato idéntico al Gohan del futuro. Quedó impresionado de lo bien hecho que lucía. Las líneas, el sombreado, la proporción respecto al fondo de árboles, era sencillamente la perfección hecha dibujo. Era indudable que Videl le había puesto muchas ganas a ese trabajo, le había salido del alma.

"No sé que decir... no tengo palabras para agradecerte" -realmente había quedado impresionado con tan dedicado trabajo.

"No es nada" -sonrió ella feliz con su reacción. Se notaba en su cara que le había gustado.

Videl con una perenne sonrisa caminó hasta la pared para apagar la luz principal y luego se dirigió al velador para prender la luz más tenue de la lámpara. La media luz de la habitación creó instantáneamente un momento agradablemente íntimo.

"Y bien cuéntame de ti, quiero saberlo todo" -le pidió Videl muy animada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Gohan sin esperar tomó una silla que estaba allí mismo y la puso al revés, de modo que sus brazos se afirmasen en el respaldo.

"Nuestra infancia fue igual pero la vida del Gohan de este tiempo cambió drásticamente a partir de los androides. Desde allí nuestras historias cambiaron completamente... la mía es muy distinta. El Gohan de este tiempo debió sufrir mucho más que yo" -le explicó para dejarle clara que había una diferencia entre ellos. "Aunque fuimos la misma persona puede que por los diferentes hechos que tuvimos que vivir nuestras personalidades hayan sido un tanto distintas"

"Entiendo, de hecho tú pareces más tímido que él... pero igual me encantaría conocerte. Tu infancia, tú pasado, lo que crees, lo que piensas" -le insistió ella muy ilusionada. Se le notaba por todo el cuerpo el ánimo que le producía saber más de él.

Gohan masajeó su mentón con su mano derecha, como si estuviera pensando o dudando.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas tímido!" -lo incitó ella dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

"Bueno, espero que no te aburras porque es una larga historia. Con mi padre vivimos muchas aventuras, aprendimos de los saiyas, de Freezer, de los nameks y mucho más"

"Quiero saberlo todo"

Así Gohan fue contándole paso a paso lo que había sucedido mientras ella se sorprendía y se volvía a sorprender una y otra vez. Desde la llegada de Raditz hasta toda la gran aventura en Namek.

Así llegó el punto en que la historia de ambos Gohan tomaron caminos muy distintos y él le advirtió aquello a Videl. La llegada de los androides y lo del Trunks de este tiempo que logró cambiar el pasado.

"Aquí en el futuro mi padre, Goku, murió por una enfermedad del corazón. En cambio en el pasado se pudo salvar, pero igualmente murió después..."

Gohan detuvo su hablar, tragando saliva con un gesto amargo en su faz. Al parecer por lo sombrío de su semblante iba a contar algo de lo que le era difícil hablar.

Videl puso atención a su cara y sus sufrientes ojos. Sintió algo en su corazón al verlo de ese modo. Un martillazo en su corazón que no supo explicarse. No quería por nada del mundo verlo sufriendo.

"Gohan -lo interrumpió diciendo su nombre- sino quieres hablar de ello lo entenderé. En serio" -le dijo con un tono sumamente comprensivo.

Gohan dio un hondo suspiro. Se notaba que le era un tema que lo complicaba y el cual todavía no había superado completamente.

"No te preocupes, es algo que me cuesta contar pero hablándolo lograré superarlo definitivamente"

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero verte sufrir" -Videl se dejó llevar y le tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de él.

Él se sintió reconfortado al sentir sus suaves y delicadas manos entre las suyas. Era como si a través de su manos le contagiara una energía especial que lo hacía sentirse mejor.

"Cuando murió mi padre mi mundo se vino abajo..." -su voz sonó muy apagada.

"Créeme que te entiendo muy bien. Yo también perdí al mío y me costó mucho superarlo" -le explicó ella a su vez.

El semisaiya desenlazó una mano para poder acariciar el dorso de la mano derecha de Videl. Ella también se sintió reconfortada con su muestra de cariño.

"Lo lamento mucho. ¿Cómo murió?" -preguntó él.

"Los androides"

Gohan sintió como las manos de Videl apretaban las suyas con dolor.

"No sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero que bueno que al menos no tuviste que soportar el sentimiento de culpa que yo si tuve que cargar"

"¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos sorprendida.

"Sabes, en mi tiempo tuvimos que luchar contra un androide muy poderoso llamado Cell. Además en nuestro tiempo hubo otro androide que acá jamás apareció, el número 16. Pero él no tenía ninguna parte humana, era cien por ciento máquina, pero no era maligno y lo más extraño de todo es que siendo una máquina tenía una sensibilidad especial, se llevaba muy bien con los animales y ellos se sentían bien junto a él" -la imagen del pelirrojo robot apareció en su mente, recordando cada detalle de su amable faz.

Videl abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

"¿Una máquina es capaz de ser así?" -dudó ella con incredulidad.

"Sí" -contestó él sin vacilar. "Por eso cuando Cell lo destruyó estalló toda mi furia interior y me convertí en super saiyajin dos. Le dí una paliza inolvidable, pero cometí un error muy grande... me dejé llevar por la ira y el rencor y quise lastimar más de la cuenta a ese maldito... torturarlo hasta los huesos para que pagara por todo el mal que había hecho"

Gohan tomó un respiro y bajó su cabeza, triste por ese mal recuerdo.

"¿Y qué pasó?" -preguntó Videl preocupada por lo que vendría al ver su reacción.

"Le dí demasiado tiempo a Cell y con una técnica suicida intentó destruir todo el planeta. Mi padre usó una técnica llamada teletransportación y salvó el planeta pero... murió" -explicó con mirada perdida, como si estuviera imaginando ese preciso momento.

Videl no pudo evitar abrir la boca a causa de la sorpresa.

"Estuve mucho tiempo culpándome a mí mismo por la muerte de mi padre. Si yo hubiera matado a Cell cuando debí hacerlo mi padre habría vivido. No sabes todo el tiempo que me lo cuestione una y otra vez... " -un dejo de enorme tristeza podía escucharse claramente en su voz.

Videl enmudeció comprendiendo su dolor. El sentimiento de culpa podía ser una de las peores afecciones que se podían sentir. La impotencia, el arrepentimiento y el sentimiento de poder haber hecho mejor las cosas podían carcomer el alma de una persona.

"Mi madre se quedó sin él, mi hermanito se quedó sin padre... pensaba que tal vez todo era culpa mía" -su voz sonaba quebrada.

"Lo siento mucho" -le comentó Videl mientras apretaba más su mano con cariño fraternal.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gohan ante su gesto. Era algo reconfortante.

"Pero después de un buen tiempo torturándome a mí mismo me di cuenta que no fue culpa mía. Eso era lo que quería mi papá y nadie más. Él pudo regresar cuando se llevó a Cell si realmente lo hubiese querido. Tampoco quiso ser resucitado por las esferas del dragón argumentando que él ponía en peligro a la Tierra. Porque primero fue su lucha contra Piccolo, luego los saiyajins que vinieron a buscarlo, luego Freezer, los androides 17 y 18 y por último Cell. Tenía su parte de razón pero no sabes cuanto nos costó aceptar su decisión a mi madre y a mí. Pero finalmente fue su decisión y tuvimos que respetarla. Mi padre es un buen padre, pero como todas las personas comete errores. Siempre pensó en las peleas y en el bienestar de todas las personas de la Tierra, desplazando incluso a su propia familia. Pero no podría culparlo porque esa es su esencia. Mi madre sufrió muchísimo con su muerte, tanto o más que yo. Estoy seguro que si mi padre se hubiese dado cuenta de eso no hubiera tomado la decisión que tomó. Como él es fuerte piensa que todos somos igual de fuertes que él"

"Entiendo lo díficil que fue para ti"

"Sí, fue muy duro porque yo aún era solamente un niño. Pero gracias al señor Piccoro y sus consejos, más el apoyo de mi madre y la felicidad que sentí viendo crecer a mi nuevo hermanito llegó un momento en el cual deje de lamentarme por lo que pasó, dejé de llorar sobre la leche derramada y me di cuenta que debía seguir adelante. ¿Qué sacaba con dejarme vencer y seguir llorando por algo que no tenía arreglo?"

"Nada, sólo más pena y más dolor" -respondió ella al instante.

Gohan le dio una sonrisa cómplice como respuesta.

"Pero lo bueno es que después de siete años pudo volver a la vida nuevamente, cuando peleó contra Majin Buu" -le mencionó con una sonrisa.

"Que bueno me alegro mucho. Algo ya me habían contado tus amigos sobre las tales esferas del dragón"

"Sí, pero mi padre volvió a la vida gracias a un antiguo Kaioshin. Pero aunque haya vuelto a la vida después, igual sufrí muchísimo con su muerte..."

"Debiste sentirte como yo me siento ahora..." -comentó Videl bajando su voz.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando yo supe de tú muerte también todo mi mundo se me vino abajo... había albergado la esperanza de encontrarte algún día... de poder ser feliz junto a ti... " -su voz se quebró inevitablemente- pero aquí moriste y con eso se fue mi ultima esperanza de ser feliz" -todo su cuerpo liberó el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era como si una cruel sombra se hubiera apoderado de todo su semblante.

Gohan se conmovió hasta la última fibra de su ser. El cruel destino le había quitado a su contraparte. Quería hablarle pero sus palabras se atoraron. A cambio de eso, volvió a acariciar sus dulces manos con mucha ternura.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos sólo en compañía del silencio. Presenciándose, explorándose con sus miradas que tenían tantos sentimientos por demostrar. Finalmente Gohan encontró las palabras que buscaba:

"Eres una chica fuerte Videl, igual que la del presente. Con esa gran fuerza de voluntad que tienes saldrás adelante. Tienes que rehacer tu vida y ser feliz... porque te lo mereces. Eso es lo que habría querido Gohan para ti"

Los ojos de Videl relampaguearon con sorpresa. Aferró aún más sus manos a las de él y bajó su cabeza cavilando... pensando...

"Sabes la vida es cruel pero así mismo aprendes de ella... precisamente los golpes que más nos duelen son los que más nos enseñan" -le comentó él.

"Así es... pero me duele tanto. Me duele tanto pensar que existe otra Videl que si puede ser feliz. Es tan injusto, tan cruel, tan duro" -se quejó amargamente.

Gohan no respondió, sólo bajó su mirada ensimismado.

"Sabes -continuó Videl- intentó ser feliz pero me cuesta muchísimo. Perdí a mi padre, a mis amigos y también te perdi a ti que eras el hombre de mi vida, estoy segura de eso. ¿Vale la pena vivir así realmente? ¿Vale la pena vivir cuando la vida te castiga tanto?"

El primógenito de Goku se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar las preguntas de Videl.

"Yo creo que cuando cambies tú perspectiva de la vida te darás cuenta que a pesar del dolor hay muchas cosas por las cuales ser feliz. Cuando dejas de pensar que la vida esta en contra tuya tu ánimo cambiara. Pienso que cuando cambiamos nuestra perspectiva la vida la vemos mejor. Al menos eso es lo que creo yo"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero una cosa es ser idealista y otra realista. Por más que cambies tu perspectiva no puedes cambiar la cruel realidad" -refutó ella con seguridad.

"Sí, es verdad... no puedes cambiar la cruda realidad... -sus ojos se clavaron aún más en ella con emoción- ... Pero la puedes sobrellevar"

Sus azulados iris se profundizaron hacia la mirada de Gohan. Era prácticamente como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas a través del enlace que habían formado sus manos.

"Así logré superar la muerte de mi padre y volver a ser feliz" -una honesta sonrisa formaron sus labios. "Hay que seguir adelante por más que nos cueste. Creo que levantarnos una vez más cuando ya no tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo es lo que nos hace especiales. Y si lo logras y miras hacia atrás, estarás orgullosa de que lo lograste cuando creías que no podías más. Eso me lo dijo una vez el señor Piccoro" -recordó las palabras que una vez le había dicho su segundo padre.

Sus vistas se entrelazaron. Era increíble la conexión que se podía sentir en toda la atmósfera. La doctora no había sentido algo así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, precisamente con Mirai Gohan.

Videl veía como esos tiernos ojos la contemplaban con cariño. Podía sentir su aroma tan cerca, podía sentir su piel tocándola. Escuchar esa voz que pensó jamás volver a escuchar. Estaba allí... tan cerca... pero tan lejos. Era una cruel cercanía lejana.

...

Una dulce abuelita iba por la calle, con un bastón entre sus manos. Caminaba encorvada y por lo marchita de su piel resultaba indudable que tenía más de setenta años... ¡pero para Goku ni las abuelitas se salvarían!

"¡Hola que tal! ¿La ayudo a cruzar bella señora?"

"Gracias hijo, que bueno es ver que aún quedan jóvenes atentos como tú"

"De nada" -sonrió Goku contento de poder ayudarla.

Así la ayudó a cruzar la calle. Terminada su labor formuló su intelectual pregunta:

"Oiga abuelita, ¿no le gustaría hacer un trío conmigo?"

"¡Degenerado!" -acto seguido lo agarró a bastonazos limpios correteándolo por toda la vereda.

"Ay ay ay ay" -Goku corrió desesperado para salvar su vida. Por suerte la señora era lenta así que la dejó atras fácilmente.

"¡Esta juventud está cada vez más pervertida!" -le gritó la anciana antes de retomar su camino.

El saiya se tomó su corazón que se había agitado por el susto.

"Uf esto del trío es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba. Pero todavía no entiendo de que se trata... ¿por qué se enojaran y me dirán pervertido? Pero bueno, seguiré intentando. ¡Nunca me rendiré!" -clavó su índice en el horizonte con total decisión, mientras un drámatico viento azotaba sus cabellos.

Después de comerse varias bofetadas más que le habían dejado sus mejillas más que rojas, por fin la suerte le sonreiría a Goku. Una hermosa chica de unos veinte años o un poco más pasó por frente en suyo. La chica tenía un hálito alcohólico, venía muy contentilla y se le notaba por todos lados. Además de ser muy liberal, la mezcla con el alcohol resultaba en una peligrosa combinación.

"¡Hola! ¿como estás?" -saludó Goku con su ánimo acostumbrado. Ni el intenso dolor de sus mejillas mermaría su felicidad característica.

"¡Hola!" -saludó ella con ánimo también. "Pues llegando de una fiesta ¿y tú?"

"¡Yo muy bien, gracias! ¿Oye te gustaría hacer un trío conmigo?"

La chica parpadeó sorprendida, pero aprovechó de mirarlo concienzudamente. Su rostro lucía muy amable y su físico estaba en excelente estado, la forma de su cuerpo estaba en total armonía y sus musculosos brazos resultaban muy atractivos. Era un tipo que llamaba la atención y ciertamente resultaba guapo a los ojos. Además tenía una linda sonrisa y parecía muy simpático.

"Vaya eres un hombre directo" -lo siguió repasando con la mirada. Quedó pensando y se le vino una pregunta a su mente. "¿Y ella es linda?" -le preguntó refiriéndose a su pareja. "¿No es muy grande?" -le volvió a preguntar refiriéndose a si su pareja tenía muchos años o no.

"¿Linda y grande? ¿A qué se referirá...?" -pensó Goku para sí mismo. "Ah sí, ¡por supuesto! ¡A mi cola! Tendré que decirle que me la cortaron"

"Pues si, era bien grande y también muy linda, llamaba mucho la atención. Lo malo es que me la cortaron. Ya no la tengo"

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, suponiendo que había malinterpretado su pregunta y que se refería a su verga.

"¿Te la cortaron?" -preguntó completamente en shock.

"Sí"

"Pobrecito" -lo compadeció sinceramente. "¿Y por qué te la cortaron?" -fue la primera pregunta que formuló su mente mientras asimilaba tan terrible noticia.

"Es que era muy peligrosa, podía hacer mucho daño con ella"

La chica quedó completamente para adentro.

"Uf debía ser bestial entonces" -comentó anonadada.

"De hecho me costó acostumbrarme a no tenerla. Con ella me equilibraba al caminar y cuando la perdí es como si hubiera tenido que aprender a caminar de nuevo"

La joven nuevamente abrió ojos como platos.

"¿Oye a ti no te decían el tres piernas?"

"No, pero era como una tercera pierna para mí. Cuando me caía con ella me afirmaba"

"Guau" -soltó absolutamente admirada.

"Sí, incluso me servía para pelear. Una vez me defendí de Tenshinhan pegándole con ella en el torneo de artes marciales"

"¿La usabas para pegarle a la gente?"

"Sí, pero sólo para defenderme jeje" -le aclaró con una mano en su nuca.

"Ehhhmmm, oye lo tuyo no es normal eh. ¿Tenías una anaconda o qué? ¿De qué estas hablando tú?" -le preguntó muy sonrojada. No era para nada una chica que se ruborizara pero él lo había logrado.

"¡Pues de mi cola! Lástima que ya la perdí. A veces la extraño, pero fue mejor así. Así no me convierto en King Kong"

"¿Tenías cola? ¿King Kong?" -preguntó parpadeando rápidamente por la sorpresa, el tipo resultaba particularmente extraño. "¿Oye tú no fumas de los cigarros que dan risa verdad?"

"No, no fumo. Fumar hace daño"

"Pues entonces lo raro te viene de nacimiento. Eres un tipo muy extraño la verdad, pero se nota que eres muy simpático. Mira, no quiero parecer tan fácil pero me caíste muy bien. Te dejaré mi número de celular, cuando te decidas me llamas y salimos y así conozco a tú pareja. ¿Tu pareja está de acuerdo con lo del trío verdad?"

"Pues no sé, aún no le he dicho pero supongo que sí. No creo que Milk tenga ningún problema" -le dijo sin siquiera sospechar que si ella se enterase le cercenaría sus órganos más preciados.

"Vale, pues yo soy muy liberal asi que no estaría mal probar algo nuevo. Cuando hables con tu pareja pues me llamas y lo podemos conversar" -sacó un papelito de su cartera y le anotó su numero allí, luego se lo pasó en la mano. "Ahora tengo que irme porque sino duermo moriré jeje. ¡Cuídate! ¡nos vemos guapo!"

"¡Gracias! Cuídate mucho tú tambien, ¡adiós!"

La vió alejarse y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza confundido.

"Bueno sólo me quedo claro que necesito a Milk, pero eso ya lo sabía... Mmm... no me queda claro que es un trío... ¡Ah ya sé! ¡quizás es mejor preguntarles qué es un trío y no pedirles un trío!" -se iluminó la erudita mente de Goku. "¡Soy un genio! Pues mejor lo preguntaré de esa forma porque de la otra ya me está doliendo mucho jeje" -se sobó sus mejillas sintiendo todo lo que le ardían.

...

Ambos jóvenes seguían con sus manos entrelazadas sin notar el paso del tiempo. Un reloj de mesa tomó importancia cuando Gohan sintió que su cuerpo le exigía dormir de forma urgente. Dirigió su mirada al reloj y comprobó que el tiempo realmente pasaba volando cuando se compartía de forma tan amena. De no ser por la tormenta que se había desatado rayos de sol hubieran anunciado que un nuevo amanecer había llegado.

"Bueno ya me iré a dormir que me muero de sueño jeje. Que pases muy buenas noches... o mejor dicho buenas mañanas. Nos vemos amiga"

"Amiga..." -musitó esa palabra inconscientemente.

"¡Sí!" -exclamó Gohan animado. "Eres una excelente persona, eso se nota al instante, ya te puedo considerar como una amiga"

"¿En tan poco tiempo ya me consideras una amiga?"

"¡Claro! ¡Si eres igual a mi novia! Aunque si crees que es un exceso de confianza de mi parte lo siento mucho" -le dijo él al ver su cara dudosa.

"¡No! Me encanta que me consideres de esa forma" -una sonrisa llena de dicha iluminaba su rostro.

"¡Que bueno! Me alegro mucho" -una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro también. "Bueno Videl ya tengo que irme, ya está a punto de amanecer y necesito dormir" -le explicó apuntando su reloj.

"Pero te mojarás todo si te vas volando, ¿te llevo en mi auto?" -le ofreció solícita.

"No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? No quiero ser una molestia"

"¡No lo eres!" -le recalcó enseguida con énfasis.

"Aunque digas que no, es así. Además también debes estar cansada y la Capsule Corp está al otro lado de la ciudad" -le recordó el largo trayecto.

"Bueno sí, pero si quieres te quedas a alojar acá. El cuarto de invitados es acogedor, estoy segura que te encantará"

"¿En serio? Sería genial pues estoy muerto de sueño y no tengo ganas de mojarme" -sonrió con una mano en su nuca.

"Pues nada más sea dicho. Te llevaré hacia allá"

"Bueno pero antes tengo que cepillarme los dientes, pero aquí no tengo cepillo"

"No te preocupes soy doctora, siempre tengo cepillos extra" -sonrió.

Así ambos se cepillaron los dientes y partieron juntos hacia el cuarto que Videl le designaría.

"Mira ese es tu cuarto" -le indicó abriéndole la puerta.

"Está muy lindo, gracias" -le dijo después de echarle una ojeada.

"Espero que duermas muy bien, Gohan. Te deseo muy buenas noches" -se acercó y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en su mejilla.

El muchacho se estremeció al sentir sus húmedos labios en su cara. Fue una sensación que lo hizo estremecer por el increíble parecido con su novia del pasado. El mismo aroma, la misma forma de rozar sus cabellos... la misma emoción al sentir sus labios tocando su piel... Sacudió su mente para no seguir pensando.

"Gracias, buenas noches también para ti" -le sonrió sonrojado, aún pensando en el beso.

Videl agradeció con una sonrisa, caminó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se afirmó en la madera de la puerta con las manos en su espalda. Ver a Gohan y conversar con él de esa forma definitivamente la marcaría para el resto de su vida. Esta noche no la olvidaría jamás porque había sido tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.

Iba a dirigirse hacia su cuarto pero se retractó de su propósito, volviendo a abrir la puerta de su invitado. Él ya se había quitado la camisa que llevaba, quedando a torso descubierto.

"Oh perdona, no sabía que te acostarías tan rápido" -hizo un esfuerzo por quitar su mirada del vigoroso cuerpo del joven pero le fue imposible, su mirada se quedó pegada sin poder evitarlo.

"Me va a dar un infarto...", habló su mente al ver ese cuerpo varonil tan bien formado. Los trabajados músculos y los marcados abdominales eran una atrayente visión para cualquier mirada femenina.

"No te preocupes" -le mencionó Gohan con una sonrisa- ¿te pasa algo Videl?" -le preguntó al ver que no hablaba. En su candor nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que podía causar su bien formado cuerpo.

Videl volvió a alzar su mirada sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a sus mejillas.

"No, sólo quería decirte algo antes de despedirme"

"Sí claro, dime Videl"

"... Gracias"

"¿Gracias por qué?" -pregunto él con mucha curiosidad.

Una pausa de varios segundos se hizo.

"Por hacerme feliz" -una linda sonrisa nació en su rostro y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

"Feliz..." -iteró él inconscientemente. La mente de Gohan quedó pegada pensando en ello.

Feliz...

...

El príncipe saiyajin salió del cuarto de los niños concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a su verdadera mujer nuevamente? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo... yendo con ella.

Se concentró en sentir la presencia de Bulma del presente pero sintió dos ki prácticamente idénticos. La diferencia era mínimamente perceptible. Cerró los ojos concentrándose al máximo para poder dilucidar cual de las dos energías pertenecía a su verdadera mujer.

Inspiró profundamente pero por más que lo intentó no pudo aclarar cual de los ki correspondía a su esposa. Pero no perdería más tiempo pensando y se dejó llevar solamente por su instinto, el cual le indicó que tomara la puerta de la izquierda.

Llegó hasta la puerta que su instinto había escogido, se paró frente a ella y sin vacilar tocó fuertemente.

El silencio al interior del cuarto permaneció durante varios segundos. Justo cuando Vegeta tocaría nuevamente de manera aún más fuerte, se sintieron pasos lentos por dentro de la habitación, como si la mujer que yacía en su interior dudara de si abrir o no, o al menos eso dedujo el príncipe al notar su demora.

Se detuvo el ruido de los pasos y la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando a Vegeta muy sorprendido...

La mujer de cabellos turquesas abrió la puerta empapada de sudor y con una cara llena de preocupación.

Ver a Vegeta se suponía que debía serle una gran alegría pero no fue así. Un sentimiento de profundo temor se apoderó de su corazón. Vegeta estaba en su puerta, tal y como lo había soñado en su horripilante pesadilla. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin conciencia de ello, sólo instintivamente. ¿Acaso su pesadilla fue un sueño premonitorio? ¿Por qué Vegeta estaba justo allí igual que en su sueño?

Sintió temor de tener que oír las palabras del saiya... si esas palabras eran las mismas que las de su sueño la destrozarían completamente. Permaneció en silencio un lapso de tiempo sin saber que pensar ni qué decir.

El príncipe se sorprendió de verla tan agitada y con ojos temerosos, tal como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Clavó su profunda mirada en ella observándola hasta en el más mínimo detalle y sintió como un bombazo estalló en su cerebro, martillando su cráneo una y otra vez. Pero curiosa y extrañamente, su dolor mental alegró a su corazón... su mente finalmente sólo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos... pensando... recordando...

...

"Y tú nombre pequeño, ¿es Vegeta verdad?" -la femenina voz lo llamó así con toda confianza. No parecía tenerle ningún miedo ya.

"¿Eh? ¿Me dijo pequeño?" -se preguntó a sí mismo sin poder creer las palabras de esa atrevida mujer.

Bulma acababa de invitar a los namekianos a la Capsule Corp después de la explosión de su planeta natal, aprovechando también de invitar a Vegeta, quien se encontraba afirmado en un árbol más allá.

"¿Por qué no vienes sino tienes un lugar a donde ir?" -lo invitó muy animada. "Te serviré mucha comida. Me imagino que comes igual que Goku, ¿o me equivoco? Pero no permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva" -le advirtió sin miramientos con una sonrisa despampanante de confianza.

"Qué mujer tan vulgar... ¡y como grita!" -dijo él fastidiado, aceptando su invitación ante su insistencia.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo...

Curiosamente también recordó el gracioso momento cuando esa mujer descarada le pasó esa camisa rosada con el nombre BadMan estampado atrás. "Hombre malo" le calzaba a la perfección, pero lo que no le quedaba para nada era ese tierno color rosa, comúnmente identificado como un color propio del sexo femenino. Sin duda esa mujer tenía un buen par de ovarios para haberse atrevido a hacer esa travesura.

¿Cómo olvidar el momento en que la cámara de gravedad explotó debido a su brutal entrenamiento para alcanzar el super saiyajin? Ella realmente se preocupó por él, cuidándolo como él nunca podría haberse imaginado. Por eso lo sorprendió tanto cuando al despertar de su inconsciencia la vió durmiendo a su lado en el velador. Ella se había preocupado por él... ¿pero por qué?

La primera vez que hizo el amor con Bulma vinó a su mente. Hacer el amor... cuantas veces lo intentó negar obligándose a pensar que sólo había sido sexo y nada más. Placer carnal puro y duro. Después de todo Bulma era una hembra atractiva y saludable. Pero si solamente eran sesiones de sexo... ¿por qué con ella se sintió totalmente distinto? ¿por qué con ella había sentido algo tan fuerte y profundo? La pregunta rondó muchas veces por su mente, cuestionando infinitas veces la relación que estaba sosteniendo con esa mujer. ¿Por qué con ella ya no se sentía tan solo? ¿Por qué con ella sentía que llenaba su alma? Bah, no era más que una simple calentura por una hembra terrícola. Miéntete y sigue mintiéndote que así terminarás convenciéndote, le aconsejaba su voz no consciente.

Finalmente desechó sus cuestionamientos absurdos, pensando en lo beneficioso que era tener una mujer que le diera comida, le arreglara su bendita cámara de gravedad y a la vez darle una buena e intensa sesión de sexo cada noche. Pero después llegó el momento fatídico... algo que jamás se borraría de su mente... Bulma le confesó que había quedado embarazada. ¿Pero cómo rayos pudo cometer un error así? El príncipe saiyajin dejando preñada a una vulgar terrícola. Ese niño no era nada suyo, podía morir y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo. "¡Mujer estúpida si quedaste embarazada asume las consecuencias!" -bramaba cada vez que recordaba el maldito embarazo del demonio.

Recordó las variadas discusiones que tuvo con ella debido a su embarazo y toda esa gran fuerza de voluntad que demostró en salir adelante, incluso cuando él ya le había advertido varias veces que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su retoño.

Sí, era una mujer fuerte y digna como ninguna. Era su mujer, después de todo. Fuerte y decidida como él.

Sufrimiento y muchas lágrimas había perdido Bulma intentando cambiarlo. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera desistido, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera alejado al no soportar su maldito orgullo. Pero ella no. Ella siguió firme junto a él... ¿por qué no lo abandono o lo mando a la mierda cansada de todo? ... La respuesta era tan simple que espantaba... porque creyo en él... porque sabía que detrás de esa coraza de hielo tenía sentimientos... simplemente porque lo amaba.

Todo había comenzado con esa invitación a la Capsule Corp. cuando apenas se tragaban el uno al otro. Otra ironía más de la vida... nunca podría haber imaginado cuán drásticamente cambiaría su existencia al aceptar esa invitación. Finalmente se terminó enamorando perdidamente por más que le costase admitirlo.

Gracias a ella había podido enmendar el rumbo y gracias a ella podía disfrutar de ese pequeño al que ahora amaba con toda su alma. En definitiva gracias a ella entendió lo que era el amor...

El amor...

Su agitada mente terminó su explosión de recuerdos, centrándose en la realidad actual.

"¿Quién eres?" -le preguntó su propia conciencia sin siquiera esperar que se recuperase del bombardeo mental que había sufrido.

Un drámatico silencio se produjo... si su mente era capaz de responder esa pregunta tan simple significaría que su memoria habría vuelto. Pasados muchos segundos, la importante respuesta llegó finalmente a su mente:

"Soy Vegeta, esposo de Bulma, padre de Trunks y el príncipe de los saiyajins"

...

Su mujer estaba justo en frente, trémula, temerosa. Contemplándolo.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó la joven ante su prolongado silencio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y encarándolo con decisión.

El príncipe de los saiyas permaneció en silencio, agudizando aún más su mirada.

"Si vienes a decirme lo del parque no quiero escuchar. Ya sé lo que sientes" -le advirtió totalmente decidida, no permitiría que su cruel pesadilla se volviera realidad.

"Cada vez que abres la boca pruebas tu estupidez mujer"

Bulma abrió los ojos ante sus agresivas palabras. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando de esa forma tan diferente? ¿Por qué sentía como si la energía de Vegeta fluyera a través de ella? Estaba distinto... lo sentía distinto... y cuando se encontraron por primera vez Vegeta no le dio ninguna palabra tan agresiva. De hecho parecía que la amnesia le había quitado parte de su clásica agresividad. Pero ahora le dijo con toda la confianza del mundo que sus palabras eran una estupidez. Acaso esa confianza se debía a que...

"¿Vegeta...?" -preguntó sin creerlo. "¿Mi Vegeta?" -volvió a preguntar llena de esperanza, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

"Sí mujer estúpida, soy yo" -abrió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo.

Una enorme sonrisa surgió en su faz y corrió a abrazarlo con una dicha inexplicable; la increíble emoción que sentía la desbordó completamente, agitando su corazón en forma desmedida. Era tanta la felicidad que recorría toda su alma, que sería necesario inventar una nueva palabra como para poder describirla.

Continuará.


	25. Capítulo 25: Felicidad rota

hola! como siempre muchas gracias a todas las que se dejan tiempo de dejar un review y opiniones, las tengo muy en cuenta todas!

tambien quiero dedicarle este capitulo especialmente a mi amiga Solci (alias Ken trunks ^^)

Sin más que decir espero que les guste este capitulo.

_**Capítulo 25: Felicidad rota**_

La desafiante tormenta seguía en forma impertérrita mientras los rayos y sus estentóreos sonidos tronaban furiosos resonando por el cielo. La apasionada pareja se dio un abrazo tan intenso como larga había sido la espera para ello. Pudieron sentir como sus agitados corazones hacían contacto el uno con el otro, invadiendo de emoción el cuerpo del ser amado. Incluso la luz interior de la habitación pareció vibrar con tan emocionante abrazo.

Un gran rayo retumbó por las afueras de Capsule Corp, pero Bulma no dio ni siquiera un respingo. En los brazos del saiya se sentía la mujer más protegida que podía existir en el mundo entero.

Tras un largo momento, se separó un poco del efusivo abrazo que le daba su príncipe. Clavó sus azules ojos en los del saiya con la intención de descargar el dolor que había sentido con todo lo vivido.

"Ni siquiera debería abrazarte... debería agarrarte a patadas y azotarte contra el suelo por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir maldito" -se acurrucó como una niña pequeña en su pecho.

Vegeta, por increíble que parezca, esbozó una ligera sonrisa comprensiva ante el descargo de su mujer.

"Lo que pasó, pasó mujer. Lo importante es que ya recuperé la memoria y ahora sé a quien amo verdaderamente" -terminadas sus palabras, volvió a abrazarla con explícita emoción. Realmente sus sentimientos eran los que hablaban por él. No los estaba conteniendo como solía hacerlo.

La joven científica quedó impresionada con sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que Vegeta no era un hombre demostrativo o que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, pero esta vez era todo lo contrario... ahora sí podía sentir todo su humano calor con su apretado abrazo, dejando fluir tantos sentimientos a través de él. La felicidad que ambos estaban sintiendo era indescriptible.

Los ojos de Bulma se achicaron debido a la emoción, destellos de lágrimas asomaron en sus iris pero no quería ceder al llanto, aunque este fuera de felicidad.

"No seas debilucha mujer" -le espetó. "No es para tanto pero si quieres llorar aquí estaré yo para consolarte" -le acarició el rostro con su enguantada mano.

"Que tierno" -sonrió ella echándole una broma que sabía muy bien que le molestaría.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado con su chanza.

"¡Tampoco te aproveches!" -le contestó mosqueado. Tierno era una palabra que simplemente no podía existir en él.

"Lo sé mi príncipe azul" -divertida con su reacción, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Sin esperar más la científica dio rienda suelta a lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado. Se humedeció sus femeninos labios pasando su lengua por encima de ellos, acercándolos muy lenta y sensualmente a los ansiosos labios del saiya, quien con su impaciencia acostumbrada no esperó para plantarle un sabroso beso con toda la enorme fuerza de su alma. Bulma se sintió definitivamente en el paraíso. Después de tanto tiempo sin sentir algo así volvía a valorar todo lo que podía llegar a significar un simple beso, besos que Vegeta podía dar como nadie. Tanta intensidad puesta en él, demostrando todo lo que significaba ser un guerrero saiyajin, capaz de expresar mil emociones mezcladas cuando realmente quería hacerlo.

El saiya mordió el labio inferior femenino muy suavemente, haciendo a Bulma saltar de excitación. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Se besaban desenfrenadamente, uniendo sus decididas almas a través de sus labios. El príncipe prácticamente quería comerse su carnosa boca junto a su deliciosa lengua. Luego del largo y apasionado beso que había desatado, el saiya se dirigió lentamente hasta su oído.

"Te comería hasta el alma mujer" -le dijo en un excitante susurro que hizo que su mujer se estremeciera por entera, enervando cada vello de su bello cuerpo. Sin esperar le dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja. La deseaba tanto que de haber podido le hubiera comido cada parte de su escultural cuerpo.

La científica llegó a sentir como las palabras pasaban desde su oído hasta su corazón y llegó a retorcer su cuello cuando sintió el cariñoso mordisco en su oreja.

"Eres malditamente encantador" -se quejó Bulma con otro susurro entrecortado sintiendo como hasta el aire se le escapaba. Abrió su boca para poder respirar a través de ella dando un exquisito jadeo. Posó ambas manos en los negros cabellos de su pareja acariciándolos con suma dulzura, mientras el saiya le seguía hablando en un tono tan suave que nadie podría haber creído que pertenecía al mismo Vegeta que conocían todos.

El poderoso guerrero sintió como su pecho reventaría de amor. Su corazón bombeaba más sangre debido a la excitación y las ansias de hacer suya a su mujer. Bajó sus fuertes brazos a las piernas de su esposa, cargándola mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y le daba un ardiente beso allí. La piel del príncipe se erizó por entero al sentir los cálidos labios de su mujer y su respiración entrecortada acariciando su piel. Bulma separó sus labios del cuello y se acercó a su oído para darle un mágico susurro:

"Te amo"

Las bellas palabras conmovieron el alma del príncipe, quien por un momento detuvo su andar. Bajó levemente su vista para dirigirle una directa mirada a su mujer y decirle lo que también quería:

"Yo también" -sin esperar le dio otro sabroso beso lleno de la más candente pasión.

Bulma también se emocionó aferrándose aún más al rudo cuerpo masculino. Con el se sentía tan protegida como si fuera una pequeña bebé en una acogedora cuna.

El saiya cerró la puerta dándole una patada y caminó hacia la cama dispuesto a adueñarse del cuerpo de su hermosa mujer. Se pertenecerían el uno al otro y, después de estar tanto tiempo sin verse, la devoraría con incluso más ansias que de costumbre.

La lanzó en la cama como sólo él sabía hacerlo y Bulma cayó cual saco de patatas. La delicadeza no era una de las virtudes del poderoso saiya, pero precisamente esa rudeza la enloquecía aún más.

Vegeta se quitó la ropa superior dejándo al descubierto sus fibrosos pectorales junto a sus perfectos abdominales. Bulma no dejaría que la oscuridad le arruinara una vista así y prendiendo la tenue luz de la lámpara se deleitó observando minuciosamente a su pareja... a pesar de conocer el cuerpo de su esposo a la perfección nunca se cansaría de admirar esa maravilla de cuerpo masculino que los duros ejercicios y entrenamientos habían formado.

La joven hizo a un lado el cubrecama; con exquisita lentitud tomó una delgada y sedosa sábana y se la puso encima, mientras manteniendo la misma y sensual lentitud comenzó a mover sus manos bajo la sábana a través de todo su cuerpo... poco a poco y con sublime lentitud comenzó a sacarse su ropa mientras su agitada respiración dejaba notar lo excitada que estaba.

La mirada del saiya se puso aún más deseosa al notar como la bella mujer se tocaba sus más sensibles partes íntimas por debajo de la translúcida sábana. Algo de saliva comenzó a juntarse en su boca con las ganas de verla desnuda y devorar su cuerpo entero, tal como si un hambriento babeara ante una jugosa y deliciosa fruta.

Bulma cruzó sus piernas como si intentara aprisionar con fuerza su femineidad. Se pasó la lengua por las comisuras de sus labios y le dio la más seductora de todas las miradas a su hombre. De manera sensualmente lenta, abrió totalmente sus piernas hasta dejar a su vagina en completa libertad, excitando aún más al saiya. Aunque no pudiera ver claramente el sexo femenino por la sedosa sábana que la cubría, la provocación funcionó tanto o más que si estuviera completamente desnuda. Las ansias del saiya por ver su húmedo sexo lo excitaron hasta el límite, relamiéndose sumamente deseoso al imaginar todo lo que haría con la exquisita feminidad de su mujer.

La científica quedó sorprendida de lo caliente que la llegaba a poner ese maldito hombre. Sintió como un delgado hilo de transparente líquido vaginal caía por su muslo izquierdo. Miró hacia abajo totalmente alucinada de como podía estar tan caliente si hacía poco que habían empezado. Imitando el camino de su hermano, otro hilo de líquido vaginal cayó esta vez recorriendo la parte interior de su muslo derecho.

No podía creer como su esposo sin siquiera haberla tocado la tenía así de ardiente. Hasta le dieron ganas de decirle que no era justo que la calentara tanto. Todo su cuerpo ansiaba unirse al de Vegeta. Su vagina estaba suplicando que su macho llenara ese tortuoso vacío que estaba sintiendo. Que llenara su cuerpo y su alma era lo que tanto ansiaba. Necesitaba fusionarse con su pareja en un solo ser... amarlo hasta más allá de los límites del amor. Los dos se volverían uno, en un mágico y delicioso acto de amor.

Vegeta se mordió el labio inferior recordando en su mente el sabor vaginal de su mujer. Lo ansiaba tanto... todo su ser se lo estaba exigiendo de manera desesperada...

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco en tan sólo un segundo. Su mirada se abstrajo completamente, como si su mente hubiera cambiado a otra dimensión. Se sumió en un mundo de pensamientos totalmente paralelo al real. Un recuerdo vino a atormentarlo de súbito para condenarlo.

La bella mujer notó el ensimismamiento de su esposo y frunció el ceño de manera interrogativa. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de su hombre?

El guerrero quedó estático por muchos segundos y su mirada completamente perdida era un claro indicio de que algo había ocurrido en su cerebro.

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta?" -preguntó su esposa con la más inquisitiva de todas las miradas. Sólo ver el extraño semblante que se había apoderado del saiya le había quitado casi toda la excitación de golpe.

Vegeta pareció reaccionar con su pregunta e intranquilamente cruzó sus brazos.

"Mujer, ¿por qué no me has recriminado por acostarme con ella?" -le preguntó directamente, sin prepararla ni con medios tintes. Directo y frontal como solía serlo.

La pregunta no pudo venir en un momento más inoportuno que este. Fue una verdadera patada en el estómago. Bulma sintió como una energía llena de furia recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ella... sabía muy bien a quien se refería. ¡Qué ganas de olvidarla para siempre! ¿Por qué rayos tenía qué mencionarla justo ahora? ¿Era estúpido o qué? Sintió como una tremenda ira iba acumulándose igual que un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

"¡Debería matarte por inoportuno! ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre mencionarla ahora?" -se quejó realmente enfurecida, apretando y arrugando la sábana que la cubría con suprema fuerza.

Vegeta sabía muy bien que la iba a enfurecer, pero no podía esperar otro momento. Si no saciaba su duda ahora mismo no podría amarla con todo el amor y toda la entrega que ella se merecía.

"Sé que no es el momento pero tengo que saberlo ahora mismo, sino no podré amarte como realmente te mereces mujer" -se sacó sus guantes y le tomó las manos a su esposa mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos combinando firmeza y suavidad a la vez.

La científica abrió su boca y ojos sorprendida por ese gesto, que en él era algo prácticamente inexistente. Estaba dispuesta a echarle encima un montón de improperios pero sólo con ese acto de su esposo se sintió extrañamente reconfortada. Pero aunque su ímpetu disminuyera drásticamente no dejaría sin castigo la deleznable acción del saiya.

"Me parece el colmo del mal gusto que la menciones a ella justo ahora. ¿Qué te parecería a ti si mencionara a otro hombre en un momento como éste?" -desenredó sus manos de las del saiya, quitándoselas con violencia.

"Obviamente no me has culpado debido a la amnesia que tuve, pero aún así quiero saberlo de tú misma boca" -afirmó ignorando completamente sus reclamos.

Bulma chistó realmente disgustada. Le quitó la mirada con desdén debido a su ofensiva actitud. Ignorar sus protestas era el colmo. Le dio su faz nuevamente y le dedicó una mirada altanera, como si se tratara de un poca cosa. Pero Vegeta ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Contesta mujer" -exigió con dura voz.

Bulma hizo una severa mueca de disgusto. Ése hombre realmente podía sacarla de quicio cuando se lo proponía.

"Sí, sólo por tú amnesia lo dejo pasar. Sé que no me recordabas y sólo por esa razón no te tengo rencor alguno. Agradece que estabas con amnesia porque de otra forma jamás te habría perdonado que te acostases con ella. ¡Jamás!" -recalcó esa última palabra con un potente grito que hizo eco en la cerrada habitación.

Vegeta sintió como si un rayo hubiera atravesado todo su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Cuando se quedó inmóvil antes, había recordado cuando le hizo el amor a Mirai Bulma, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Pero con las últimas palabras de su mujer recordó algo aún más difícil.

Nunca lo habría perdonado... la aún frágil mente del príncipe le dio otro martillazo estentóreo en su cráneo. Una imagen mental atravesó su cerebro haciéndolo reaccionar con un casi imperceptible respingo... recordó claramente como aún sin amnesia estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor a Mirai Bulma. Solamente la intervención de Dabura destruyendo la ciudad cambió ese destino. Sino hubiera sido porque debía pelear contra ese gusano habría terminado haciéndole el amor a la mujer del futuro.

"¿Me hubiera detenido esa vez?", se cuestionó mentalmente. "Estuve a un pelo de hacerle el amor... y aunque no se lo haya hecho tuve toda la intención de hacerlo...", siguió recriminándose a sí mismo con suma dureza. Su cara frunció el ceño aún más de lo que ya estaba. "Infidelidad... eso era lo que estuve a punto de cometer... ¿pero es infidelidad si ambas Bulmas son iguales? Si hasta sus ki son idénticos. Es como si realmente fueran la misma persona. ¿Cómo puede ser un engaño entonces? Maldición que puta situación tan tirada de los pelos. Situación complicada al máximo", resopló fastidiado.

Mirai Bulma se había echado toda la culpa frente a su verdadera esposa, pero él aún sin amnesia iba a acostarse con la mujer del futuro... aunque ciertamente fue ella quien lo buscó esa vez. En honor a la verdad fue la científica de este tiempo la que le había rogado porque se quedaran juntos y que hicieran el amor. ¿Eso aminoraba su culpa? No, no podía excusarse usándola a ella. Él debía controlarse. Él y nadie más que él era el culpable. Lo único bueno es que esa vez no había pasado nada... pero sin amnesia estuvo a un tris de hacerle el amor... Sin amnesia...

"Sin amnesia", se repitieron una y otra vez esas dos malditas palabras, como si fuera un interminable eco mental.

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta?" -interrumpió la joven ante su prolongado silencio. La expresión que puso su faz era claramente inquisidora.

"Rayos que situación tan maldita", bufó mentalmente cerrando sus puños. "Se lo diré. Pero no todavía, Bulma se ve feliz y no quiero arruinarle este momento de felicidad. Seguramente le dolerá, sí, claro que le dolerá" -maldijo que algo así fastidiara el momento que vivía con su amada.

Bulma siguió mirándolo, explorando con ansias hasta el más mínimo detalle de su semblante que pudiera darle un indicio sobre que estaba pensando. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo... sabía muy bien quien estaba en su mente. Solamente una persona hubiera podido parar un momento así de romántico... Mirai Bulma. Ni siquiera estaba presente pero lo había logrado. Maldición, como quería convencerse de que era otra cosa, de negar la maldita realidad para no sentir dolor. Pero sí, Bulma estaba segura que Vegeta pensaba en la mujer del futuro. Lo encararía ahora mismo, sin esperar más. Si tenía que pelear estaba dedicida a hacerlo.

"No me digas que sientes algo por ella aún cuando ya recuperaste la memoria" -la peliazul apretó sus puños sin control. Realmente su furia se había desatado.

"No te responderé porque gritaras y te pondrás histérica como sueles hacerlo mujer" -dio su firme respuesta volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

"¿¡Que yo qué? ¡Yo nunca grito y jamás me pongo histérica!" -le gritó con ganas.

Vegeta la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente como iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera esas palabras. Le pareció gracioso conocerla tan perfectamente. Aún así la situación requería absoluta seriedad así que no dio ni una sola muestra de emoción.

"Pregunta de una vez lo que quieres saber" -tranquilamente se puso sus guantes de nuevo, para volver a cruzar sus brazos una vez terminada su labor.

Bulma volvió a colocarse su ropa por debajo de la sábana. Inyectada de nuevos bríos se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a Vegeta con actitud desbordante de resolución. Las manos en sus caderas no dejaron lugar a dudas de su determinación.

"¿Me amas a mí o a la otra Bulma?" -lo encaró la joven decididamente, yendo directo al grano sin temor alguno.

Los ojos de Vegeta se reavivaron con la sorpresiva pregunta. Debido a la amnesia, ya hasta se le había olvidado lo directa que podía ser su esposa. También iba directo al grano cuando así lo deseaba.

"¿Acaso dudas que te amo mujer?" -preguntó él con tono molesto, con el cejo terriblemente arrugado. La pregunta hasta lo había ofendido.

"Claro que lo dudo, ¡y tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!" -le espetó de inmediato- ¿Hace cuanto no tenemos un momento juntos? Sabes que me muero por estar entre tus brazos, por besarte, por hacerte mío ¿y tú me la nombras a ella? ¿Cómo mierda quieres que reaccione?" -dejó fluir toda esa inmensa molestia que sentía.

Vegeta no quiso responder que tenía razón. Simplemente miró hacia el lado quitándole la mirada, dándole la razón de forma implícita al no replicarle.

Bulma captó enseguida lo que su gesto significaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Y entonces?" -volvió a preguntar ella- ¿La sigues amando verdad? ¡No lo niegues!"

"¡No seas absurda mujer!" -replicó enseguida alzando la voz. "¿Por qué rayos crees que estoy acá contigo? ¡Porque te amo a ti, maldición!" -le gritó desatando toda su impotencia.

La joven quedó realmente atónita con su potente grito. A pesar de la furia con que su hombre se lo había dicho... le dijo que la amaba. Él casi nunca le decía esas palabras pero esta vez incluso se lo gritó debido a la impotencia. Realmente la amaba.

Ante su silencio, Vegeta volvió a hablar:

"Entiende de una vez, te amo a ti pero también lamento la situación de Mirai Bulma. ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? ¿Qué olvide todo lo que paso con ella de un día para otro? ¿Qué la elimine de mi mente como si fuera un insecto? Pues no puedo hacerlo tan rápido como tú quieres, dáme tiempo para sacarla totalmente de mi corazón maldición" -toda su impotencia se reflejó con una severa mueca de molestia en su cara.

La peliazul tensó sus brazos cerrando también sus puños. En su corazón sabía que el saiya tenía su parte de razón, pero por qué rayos debía tener esa consideración hacia ella. ¿Por qué?

"¡Rayos! Es que me da tanta rabia Vegeta. ¿Por qué tienes que pensar en ella? ¡No es justo maldición! ¿¡Dime por qué demonios!" -le exigió cruzando sus brazos con desmedida energía. Iba a proseguir su alegato, pero el saiya posó sus manos por encima de los femeninos hombros, tomó un profundo respiro y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en la cuestionante mirada de la científica.

"Sólo quiero disfrutar mi reencuentro contigo. No lo arruines de esta manera" -su interrupción cortó en seco la diatriba de su esposa.

Bulma abrió sus ojos de golpe por causa de la sorpresa. Vegeta no era un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos... se dio cuenta que estaba estropeando un momento único e irrepetible gracias a sus cuestionamientos y celos. Vegeta la amaba, estaba segura de ello. Para que seguir repitiendo lo que había pasado y reviviendo el dolor que había sentido... Vegeta estaba allí, junto a ella. Si la había venido a buscar era porque realmente la amaba... era porque ya había tomado su decisión. Al pensar en ello pensó que quizás se le había pasado la mano al recriminarlo tan duramente.

"Rayos está bien... tienes razón Vegeta" -chistó disgustada con admitirlo.

"Siempre la tengo" -respondió él ufano, mirándola por encima del hombro.

"¿Pero qué hago con lo que estoy sintiendo?" -le cuestionó llevando una mano a su corazón.

"Entiéndeme, eso es lo que debes hacer" -su común tono autoritario resaltó aún más.

La joven se tomó su mentón denotándose algo dudosa, pero luego de una pausa respondió con una pregunta:

¿Y a mí quién me entiende?" -alegó desatando su frustración.

"Yo" -respondió él sin vacilar ni un segundo. "Yo también me estoy esforzando, ¿o crees que te aguantaría que me grites así? ¡No! ¡Ya me habría marchado hace tiempo mujer!" -refunfuñó realmente molesto.

Bulma sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón en ello. Cuando ella le gritaba tanto simplemente la dejaba hablando sola o la ignoraba.

"Está bien" -asintió más calmada.

La tensión del ambiente se disipó paulatinamente. Ambos se miraban el uno al otro ya sin violencia en los ojos. Aunque quedaron en buenos términos, el mágico momento que habían creado para hacer el amor se desvaneció completamente gracias a la discusión. Bulma ya no tenía ni las ganas ni el ánimo para hacer el amor y Vegeta no lucía enfocado en ello tampoco. Sus ojos no estaban completamente concentrados hacia ella, como hubiese deseado. Era como si una parte de él pensara en algo más... probablemente en su clon.

Parecía estar preocupado por la mujer del futuro. Maldijo en sus adentros que aún con su memoria recuperada esa mujer seguía interponiéndose en su felicidad. Pensó seriamente en recriminar nuevamente a Vegeta dejando fluir todas sus frustradas sensaciones, pero por mucho que le costase decidió ponerse en su lugar también. Lo que había pasado con Mirai Bulma no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Si realmente no quería hacer el amor, ella no iba a forzarlo. Con tenerlo cerca y a su lado era más que suficiente. Ya habría tiempo más adelante para amarse con él como era debido.

Así, Bulma se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama yendo hacia la orilla que daba hacia la pared. Abrió las frazadas invitando al saiya al lecho, quien asintió y se acostó a su lado acariciándole sus turquesas cabellos, agradeciéndole con ese gesto su comprensión. Definitivamente la peliazul era una mujer increíble en todo sentido. No cualquier mujer lo hubiera entendido. Ella lo amaba de verdad y realmente se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

La joven posó su cabeza en el pecho de su macho sintiendo cada latir de su corazón. El saiya la abrazó con cariño mirando hacia el techo, pensando... reflexionando...

De esta forma y acurrucándose junto al príncipe, Bulma logró pasar el trago amargo en el cual se había convertido esta noche de reencuentro, aunque no completamente.

Cobijándose junto a él, le dio un abrazo y terminó lentamente cediendo al sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormida... y más tarde el saiya la acompañaría en el mundo de los sueños...

...

Mirai Trunks y su esposa Nenis dormían apaciblemente uno junto al otro, con la cuna de su hija a un lado de la cama. A pesar de los truenos que se oían de vez en cuando el agradable silencio nocturno permitía dormir con tranquilidad, pero pronto esa calma sería interrumpida por un molesto ruido.

Precisamente la pequeña criatura que dormía en la cuna despertó, chillando tal y como suelen hacerlo los bebés. Sus pequeños pero fuertes pulmones eran la prueba de que era una niñita muy saludable y vigorosa, tal como sus padres, los cuales despertaron inevitablemente con los llantos de su hija. Aún a medio dormir Nenis le habló a Trunks.

"Trunks, ¡escucha la música celestial de nuestra hija!" -se rió Nenis tomándoselo con humor, era mejor eso que lamentarse. "Cariño, te toca a ti cambiarle el pañal" -le dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona.

"Huy no" -se quejó Trunks con ojitos llorosos. Y es que ser padre no era nada fácil. "Pero amor para mí que tiene hambre, a lo mejor quiere pecho"

"No amorcito, te está fallando el olfato, desde acá siento que se hizo. ¡A cambiar pañales!" -se mofó ella con malicia.

Mirai Trunks resopló con resignación.

"Ser padre es díficil..." -se levantó con el mismo ánimo que tenía un muerto, yendo hacia su hija y comprobando que se había cagado.

"Será una larga noche..." -se dijo a sí mismo mientras iba por otro pañal y se preparó para una de las labores desagradables de ser padre, limpiarle el trasero a su querida hija.

...

El mediodía había llegado pero el sol no pudo anunciarse debido a los nublados cielos que envolvían a la ciudad. Sin embargo, por suerte la tormenta había amainado casi totalmente.

Con el llegar del mediodía el saiya despertó de su reponedor sueño. Dudó un breve momento en si levantarse o seguir durmiendo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su lado y pudo ver como su mujer seguía profundamente dormida. Así parecía una angelita escapada del cielo, de quien nadie sospecharía que poseía un carácter tan fuerte.

Sin vacilar más el guerrero se levantó de la cama; estar tirado en ella era sólo perder tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba intranquilo y le avisaba de esa manera que necesitaba entrenar. Superar a Kakarotto era la meta que debía cumplir a cualquier precio. Tomó sus aún húmedas ropas por causa de la lluvia y se vistió sin importarle si hacía ruido o no. Volvió a mirar a su amada quien dormía plácidamente, aunque se había destapado entre sueños. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin delicadeza alguna. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, indicio de que aún nadie se levantaba.

Decidió darse una ducha antes de partir a entrenar y justo cuando se dirigía hacia ella, Mirai Bulma apareció por el final del pasillo, quedando la madura mujer justo frente a él.

"Vegeta..." -musitó su nombre inconscientemente ante tamaña sorpresa.

El príncipe clavó sus ojos en ella. Era innegable que verla aún le provocaba cosas, algo que no podía explicarse. Recordó claramente la última ocasión en que habían hablado y como ella le confesó que lo había engañado con lo de la amnesia. En esa ocasión estaba tan molesto que le dijo sin tapujos y de forma muy dura que no quería volver a verla ni hablar con ella.

No obstante, el destino volvía a ponérsela en frente. Tendría que acostumbrarse a su presencia, pues estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que la vería. Pero debía admitir que no le gustaba verla, porque esa mujer le revolvía sus sentimientos junto a sus hormonas de una maldita manera en que no debía pasar.

Mirai Bulma lo miró minuciosamente examinando cada detalle que pudiera dar el semblante del saiya. La frialdad que despedía su cuerpo pareció azuzarse aún más.

¿Por qué estaba allí en la Capsule Corp? ¿Acaso la había venido a ver a ella? No... si así fuera no se habría puesto así de frío al verla. Si esa hubiese sido su intención ya le estaría hablando y no estaría en silencio... la había venido a ver a ella... a su verdadera esposa. Dio un suspiro... eso era lo que debía pasar. Eso era lo que ella había aceptado al renunciar a luchar por él. Pero aún sabiéndolo y aún aceptando ese destino... no dejaba de dolerle.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose por un tiempo que se volvió indefinible. Cuando las miradas chocan de esa manera quedaba claro que no había nada de que hablar. Aún así, Mirai Bulma se decidió a hablarle:

"En verdad lamento todo lo que pasó, Vegeta. Solo te puedo pedir perdón una vez más" -se notó claramente el dolor en su voz.

El saiya permaneció callado. No era porque quisiese castigarla con su silencio, sino porque realmente no tenía mucho que decirle. El pasado ya estaba pisado, pero la científica del futuro le provocaba sentimientos encontrados muy difíciles de explicar.

"Olvídalo mujer. Ya todo pasó. Pero no te cruzes en mi camino" -le advirtió dispuesto a proseguir su marcha hacia la ducha, pero la científica del futuro no se apartó.

"Vegeta te lo estoy diciendo en serio, lamento todo lo ocurrido. De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz con tú verdadera mujer" -insistió nuevamente, con toda sinceridad.

El príncipe frunció su ceño demostrando que no se esperaba esas palabras.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" -atinó a cuestionar el príncipe.

La científica guardó silencio un lapso de tiempo, buscando las palabras precisas que decir.

"Por qué me dí cuenta que fui muy egoísta" -argumentó finalmente. "No medí el daño que iba a causar. Tú tienes una familia a la que debes cuidar. Y yo tengo que aceptar el destino que me tocó. Aceptar las cartas que la vida me dio" -llevó una mano a su corazón con dolor, pero extrañamente una sonrisa de satisfacción por hacer lo correcto nació en su rostro.

Vegeta quedó de una pieza. Volvió a fruncir su ceño sintiendo como la extrañeza invadía todo su cuerpo.

"Me dí cuenta que tengo que dejarte partir... -continuó ella- precisamente porque te amo debo dejarte partir. Porque te amo... quiero que seas feliz" -su voz se emocionó sin poder evitarlo. En la noche había llorado todo lo que tenía llorar, vaciando su alma de todas las lágrimas que llevaba por dentro. Se había desahogado y se había sentido más aliviada. Se dio cuenta que si realmente amaba a Vegeta debía dejarlo partir. Si lo amaba tenía que dejarlo ser feliz.

"Me amas..." -lo sabía perfectamente. Pero escucharlo nuevamente le provocaba una inevitable sensación removedora de sentimientos.

"Siempre te amaré..." -se despidió ella dispuesta a seguir su camino. Sin llorar, sin vacilar. Sintiendo en su alma la tranquilidad de haber hecho lo correcto y cerrar finalmente un ciclo.

El saiya se quedo sin palabras. Sí, el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin que jamás temía ni vacilaba ante nada se había quedado sin palabras ante una mujer.

Justo cuando la madura científica seguía su camino pasando al lado del guerrero, la joven del tiempo presente salió de su cuarto también. Recién había despertado y como no había encontrado a Vegeta decidió buscarlo. Precisamente allí pudo verlo con Mirai Bulma a su lado.

Los tres estaban allí. Por primera vez, después de un largo tiempo, los tres estaban en el mismo lugar. La abrumante tensión pudo sentirse rozando cada uno de sus cuerpos y parecía rebotar por las paredes de la inmensa casa. Si aquella casa tuviera vida propia, hubiese temblado al ver reunidas a tres personas tan fuertes de carácter.

...

Con la llegada del nublado mediodía un muchacho comenzó a retorcerse en su lecho sintiendo su cuerpo ya cierto hastío de estar lanzado en la cama. Poco a poco el subconsciente sumergido en los sueños daba paso a que la plena conciencia tomara completa posesión de su cerebro y sus sentidos.

Gohan dio un largo bostezo y se refregó los ojos un buen rato. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño reloj que yacía encima del velador pero no logró ver la hora. Inclinándose más sobre la orilla de la cama pudo distinguir con más claridad el instrumento que indicaba el tiempo: las doce horas y veintisiete minutos.

"¡Vaya! Si que he dormido mucho" -dio un salto y salió de las muy desordenadas sábanas que lo habían cobijado, dejando muestra de que el joven era muy inquieto para dormir. Tal vez en sus sueños se imaginaba peleando contra enemigos poderosos pues eso explicaría muy bien el gran desorden causado en la cama.

Con lo tarde que era se vistió rápidamente y se apresuró a salir del cuarto para ver si Videl permanecía dormida. No quería darle la impresión de que era un perezoso dormilón.

Caminó por el pasillo sin sentir ruido alguno, lo que le hizo deducir que quizás Videl no se había levantado todavía. Su mirada escudriñó cada rincón de la casa que seguía tal y como había quedado la noche anterior. Al parecer Videl seguía durmiendo o no estaba en casa. Pensando en eso, se concentró en sentir su ki para localizarla. La habilidad de sentir la energía de las personas era un don muy útil, se dijo Gohan a sí mismo con sonrisa satisfecha. Su cuerpo le advirtió que la energía de Videl estaba justo caminando por fuera de la casa. Justo en ese preciso momento la chica abrió la puerta de su hogar.

"¡Ya despertaste!" -lo saludó Videl animada al verlo. Traía una bolsa de compras que llevaba afirmada en su pecho, sujetándola por debajo con ambas manos.

"Sí, perdón por la hora es que tenía mucho sueño" -se excusó él con una mano detrás de su cabeza. "Además estoy en casa ajena y no debería haber dormido tanto"

"No te preocupes que yo me levanté hace poco también. Y por favor no digas que es casa ajena, considerala tú casa también. Por lo menos a mí me encantaría que la consideraras de esa manera" -le pidió Videl con una sonrisa.

Gohan no pudo hacer menos que sonreír, Videl era muy amable con él.

"Apenas salga de aquí le pediré dinero a Mirai Bulma para hacerle un regalo a Videl... ella se lo merece con creces. Aunque en realidad mejor le hago uno con mis propias manos... para que vea el empeño que puse en él. Comprar un regalo es fácil, hacerlo tiene más valor, tal como ella me hizo ese precioso dibujo" -meditó para sí mismo.

"Bueno iré a preparar el almuerzo mientras te bañas" -interrumpió Videl sus pensamientos, caminando hacia la cocina para dejar la bolsa de compras.

Gohan inevitablemente puso cara de miedo, algo que Videl notó enseguida, causándole mucha gracia.

"No te preocupes, compré unas pizzas en la tienda de la esquina. Sólo las calentaré en el microondas y listo" -le explicó muy divertida viendo su cara.

"Jaja, sorry no pude evitarlo. Me dio un poquito de miedo" -rió avergonzado.

"¡Es normal, no te preocupes!" -agregó ella muy divertida.

Así, Gohan se dirigió a la ducha mientras Videl calentaba las pizzas. Después de un agradable almuerzo Videl sirvió de postre un par de helados de tres sabores combinados: frutilla, chocolate y vainilla.

El día seguía nublado pero a los chicos no les importó en nada tomarse un par de mantecados como postre. Cuando daban ganas no importaba como estuviera el día.

Mientras comían el delicioso postre siguieron conversando muy animados hasta que Videl le formuló una pregunta que había rondando por su mente estos últimos días.

"¿Oye Gohan a ti como te gustan las chicas, con cabello largo o corto?"

El hijo de Milk haciendo gala de su timidez volvió a ponerse algo nervioso con la pregunta. Se tomo el mentón para desmenuzar la respuesta.

"Pues a algunas les queda bien el cabello corto y a otras no" -respondió finalmente.

"¿Y a ti como te gusta?" -volvió a insistir ella.

"En ti como sea, largo o corto te verás preciosa igual" -la halagó Gohan sin pensarlo. Dándose cuenta de las palabras que había usado se ruborizó con suprema vergüenza.

La chica no se esperaba ese halago conociendo la timidez de Gohan. La tomó por sorpresa pero una gran alegría nació en su corazón con el sincero halago.

"Te preguntaba porque estoy pensando en dejarme el cabello largo nuevamente. Antes me lo recorté porque quería darme un cambio de look" -le explicó a la vez que se tomaba el cabello y se lo mostraba a Gohan vanidosamente.

"Bulma también ha usado muchos peinados. A ella le encanta eso de variar" -acotó él recordando los variados estilos de cabello que le había visto.

"Bueno las mujeres somos así, nos gusta vernos bellas" -comentó ella divertida.

"Sí, pero me acuerdo que cuando le enseñe a volar a la otra Videl le recomendé que se cortara el cabello y ella se enojó" -Gohan puso cara de confusión. "Ella me preguntó si era porque así me gustaban las chicas y yo le dije que no, que era mejor porque la podían agarrar del cabello mientras peleaba" -le explicó con sublime ingenuidad.

"Jajaja, ¡pero cómo no te diste cuenta! Ella esperaba que le dijeras que sí, que así le gustarías más" -le explicó él.

"Sí, una vez le pregunté porque se había enojado y me lo explicó. Tengo que reconocer que todavía soy ingenuo" -sonrió él avergonzado, a lo que Videl contestó con una sonrisa. Le encantaba la sinceridad del muchacho.

La joven doctora llevó una nueva cucharada de helado a su boca mientras repasaba las palabras de Gohan sobre lo de enseñar a volar. Sería un gran beneficio aprender esa habilidad.

"Oye a propósito, ¿me puedes enseñar a volar a mí también? ¡Me encantaría poder hacerlo!" -sus ojitos destellaban llenos de ilusión.

"¡Claro!" -no esperó ni un segundo para responder. "Yo encantado, ¿pero tú aquí practicaste artes marciales?"

"Sí, pero no tanto como hubiese querido por causa de los androides. Con toda la gente que terminaba herida dedique mi tiempo a aprender medicina. Aunque mi padre era un buen peleador también. Siempre quiso ser famoso pero no pudo lograrlo por causa de los androides" -le comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

Gohan soltó una gran sonrisa recordando al míster Satán del presente.

"En el pasado sí lo logró. De hecho es el peleador más famoso del mundo" -le comentó mientras tenía clavada en la mente la imagen de mister Satán alzando su cinturón de campeón mundial con un murciélago estampado en el centro.

"¿En serio?" -su rostro se iluminó. "Me alegro mucho por él. Es un alivio que lograra cumplir su sueño, aunque sea en el pasado pero me sirve de consuelo" -agregó contenta por su padre del pasado.

Gohan sonrió junto a ella, mientras se llevaba otro bocado de helado. Ambos estaban dichosos con la amena conversación y así siguieron por varios minutos más, hasta que de pronto Videl se levantó de la mesa con energía, recordando otro presente que también quería darle a su invitado. Algo muy importante con lo que quería demostrarle todo su aprecio.

"Gohan ven, antes de que te vayas deseo darte otro regalo" -le dijo muy entusiasmada.

El semisaiya abrió sus completamente sorprendido.

"¿Otro más?" -exclamó con sorpresa sin poder creerlo. "Es demasiado Videl" -intentó protestar sin sentirse digno de tanto cariño de su parte.

"A ver, ¿qué te dije antes? No debes rechazarle el regalo a una dama" -le advirtió divertida moviendo su dedo índice con autoridad.

Ante su divertida admonición Gohan no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar su argumento sin alegar. Acto seguido la siguió nuevamente hasta su cuarto. La doctora esta vez no fue hacia el velador, sino que al guardarropa. Movió la puerta corrediza y justo allí, en el que saltaba a la vista que era un lugar especial la doctora tomó una prenda que estaba envuelta en un transparente plástico protector. Sacó la prenda de su envoltorio con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara verdaderamente de un tesoro muy delicado. Gohan llegó a quedar para adentro con la suavidad con la que Videl trataba esa ropa.

La doctora se la mostró al joven, quien ávidamente pudo notar un color naranja casi rojizo. Por debajo llevaba otra costura de color azul. La joven la desplegó para que su invitado pudiera admirarla y él quedó anonadado. Era una camisa de combate, similar a la que usaba Goku.

"Esta ropa me la pasó Mirai Gohan cuando me salvó... llovia torrencialmente esa noche y él quería protegerme del frío. Desde entonces la guardó como el más grande tesoro que puedo tener" -ninguna palabra sería capaz de expresar la emoción que se apoderó de su alma recordando aquello, sintiendo como hasta su corazón se saltaba algunos latidos.

El hijo de Goku quedó absolutamente petrificado. Esa ropa tenía un valor inmensurable para ella y aún así quería dársela... era un gesto increíblemente hermoso. No se merecía un acto tan noble. ¿Cómo iba a aceptarle algo así?

"No sé que decirte... " -musitó sin poder liberarse de la sorpresa. "Esto debe tener un valor enorme para ti. Perdona que te insista, ¿pero estás completamente segura que me la quieres dar a mí?"

"Sí, completamente" -nunca en su vida había sonado tan segura como ahora.

El joven suspiró lleno de emoción. Hasta sus entrañas se conmovieron con ese gesto. Sintió como su alma se removía entera por causa de esa chica. Era algo demasiado grande lo que había hecho. Algo tan valorable que sintió hasta ganas de llorar de agradecimiento. esa chica se merecía lo mejor del mundo, no la horrible tragedia que tuvo que vivir por causa de esos malditos androides.

Videl ya le había demostrado lo excelente doctora que era y aún más importante, su gran corazón al ir a ayudar a los heridos por la explosión de Majin Buu. Ni siquiera lo había pensado y aún sin tener un deber de ningún tipo partió rauda a ayudar a la gente que la necesitaba. Eso era digno de la mayor alabanza.

Y ahora se deshacía con toda generosidad de algo tan importante para ella, dándosela a él que realmente no se lo merecía. El joven semisaiya sintió como su corazón se sobrecogió con la infinita admiración que estaba sintiendo hacia ella.

"Ni todas las gracias que pudiera darte en mi vida alcanzarían para agradecerte esto. Eres una mujer extraordinaria Videl. De verdad que te admiro, espero llegar a ser un día como tú" -le dijo con verdadera y emocionada admiración.

La chica se emocionó hasta el rincón mas recóndito de su cuerpo con las hermosas palabras de Gohan. Si ya se sentía completamente atraída por él, con esas lindas palabras la había terminado por derretir de pies a cabeza.

"Gracias. De verdad gracias, no sabes cuanto significan tús palabras para mí" -con el corazón sobrecogido de tanta emoción le dio un hermoso abrazo, al que Gohan correspondió lleno de felicidad. Sus corazones latían acelerados por estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Las silentes feromonas hacían muy bien su trabajo entre ambos jóvenes, porque la química que emanaban sus cuerpos era sublime.

El abrazo tan lleno de emoción se separó un poco. Videl sin poder evitarlo bajó su mirada hacia los labios masculinos que parecían estar incitándola a besarlos.

El tiempo se detuvo totalmente. La joven sintió como perdía el dominio de su cuerpo tan rápidamente como si en un tris ya no fuera la dueña. Ahora el instinto era el dueño de su cuerpo. La razón había perdido la batalla ante él. Acercó sus labios lentamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos, tan sólo deseando poder darle un beso.

Gohan también bajó su vista a los preciosos labios femeninos. Dio un agitado respiro lleno de ansias por saborearla. No iba a poder evitarlo. La química que sentía hacia ella era idéntica, completamente igual a la que sentía con la Videl del presente. Inevitablemente sintió ganas de besarla también...

Videl ladeó ligeramente su faz cerrando sus ojos para besarlo con toda la pasión que podía dar. Lo deseaba tanto... pero al hacer contacto con su piel se detuvo. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y vió como Gohan la miraba paralizado, tanto que parecía tener congelados todos sus músculos. Su mirada nerviosa le indicó que no se sentía nada cómodo. Y de hecho era completamente normal pues tenía a su novia esperándolo en el presente. Sintió una cruda punzada en el órgano que la mantenía con vida. No podía seguir, no podía incitarlo a cometer una infidelidad y hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. La doctora dio un lastimero suspiro, moviendo sus labios hacia su mejilla derecha y terminó dándole un beso allí. Fue un beso lleno de dolor. Un ósculo sufriente. Un beso lleno de tristeza por no poder hacer lo que realmente quería.

Nuevamente dio un largo suspiro, pero esta vez mucho más largo y doloroso. Suspiro que denotó claramente su profunda decepción. Dejó de abrazarlo y retrocedió hasta ponerse a una distancia prudente.

"Es mejor que te vayas Gohan" -le sugirió intentando sonreír, para disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero Gohan no era tan distraído como para no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Estuvieron a un tris de besarse. Ambos lo deseaban... ambos lo querían... pero lamentablemente no era posible.

"Sí, lo mejor es irme" -sentenció Gohan sintiendo un nudo en su corazón también.

Cogió la prenda que le regaló Videl y avanzó afuera de la habitación dirigiéndose a su cuarto para tomar el bello dibujo que también le había dado. Se emocionó nuevamente verlo. La chica realmente había hecho un trabajo excelso. Suspiró tomando ambos regalos, que según su apreciación él no merecía en absoluto pero que Videl le había regalado con tanto cariño.

Caminó y le dedicó una última mirada a su anfitriona quien estaba un poco más allá. La chica caminó hacia él y le facilitó una bolsa para que no se le hiciera incómodo llevar los regalos.

Gohan le agradeció con una media sonrisa. No hubiese querido dejarla.

"Cuídate... Gohan" -el pronunciado nombre fue con dolor.

"Tú también... Videl" -dijo la última palabra contagiándose de la misma afección.

El joven guerrero avanzó dando pasos lentos como si realmente no quisiese irse. Pensó en voltear para darle una ultima mirada antes de marcharse, pero decidió no hacerlo... era mejor irse sin mirar atrás. Abandonó la casa y cerró la puerta, dejando a una enmudecida Videl por causa de la tristeza.

Tras verlo marcharse la muchacha sintió como se heló su corazón. Anhelaba tanto que se quedara con ella. Sabía que cuando volviera a su tiempo nunca más lo vería... nunca más... la joven se dejó caer en una silla del comedor divagando con esas cruentas palabras, refregándose su cara y párpados con las palmas. Esta vez la razón le había ganado al instinto... ¿pero podría controlarse cuando lo viera una vez más? ¿podría la razón vencer al amor que estaba sintiendo por él? Realmente... ni ella misma lo sabía...

...

Vegeta, Bulma y Mirai Bulma yacían en el mismo lugar, claramente incómodos. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, estar los tres juntos era algo que claramente se desataba tensionante.

La más joven de ambas mujeres miró a su antigua contendiente sin saber que pensar o que decir. La situación era difícil desde todo punto de vista. Entretanto, el saiya miró a su verdadera mujer esperando que no estallará por ver a Mirai Bulma tan cerca de él. La intensa tensión que se había desatado en el ambiente fue absolutamente sofocante, hasta que el profundo silencio imperante fue cortado por la mujer del futuro.

"Hola Bulma" -la saludó con voz absolutamente serena. Era como si con todo lo que le había dicho a Vegeta se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Realmente se sentía más aliviada.

"Hola" -saludó la joven con voz fría, poniéndose alerta.

"No te preocupes, sólo me estaba despidiendo de Vegeta. Como ya te dije no me interpondré entre ustedes y su felicidad" -le aclaró para sacarle de cuajo cualquier atisbo de dudas.

La más joven formó una mueca sorprendida en su cara. El tono tan sumamente tranquilo de Mirai Bulma la tomó por sorpresa.

"De verdad les deseo lo mejor" -continuó la mayor, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a tan sólo un metro. "Bulma una vez más te vuelvo a pedir mis disculpas. Lamento mucho el sufrimiento que te cause" -le tomó sus manos para demostrarle la sinceridad de sus palabras. La más joven quedó desconcertada sin saber como reaccionar. La científica del futuro volvió a dirigirle su mirada al orgulloso saiya y le dio sus últimas palabras antes de irse del lugar: "Vuelvan a su tiempo lo antes posible y no dejen que esto que pasó los separe. Se merecen ser felices" -soltó las manos de su joven clon, aunque fue como si realmente no quisiera soltarlas. Dándole una última mirada a su gemela prosiguió su camino. Le había costado mucho decir esas palabras... la ilusión de tener a Vegeta y ser feliz con él por fin había terminado. Acababa de cerrar un ciclo... una triste separación del amor de su vida. Pero a pesar de eso, una luz de esperanza llenaba su adolorida alma... ese niño que poco a poco crecía en su vientre era la motivación para seguir enfrentando a la vida, por más veces que esta le diera la espalda.

Así, la mujer del futuro se fue del lugar dejándolos solos. ¿Hacia dónde iba? Sólo ella lo sabía.

Vegeta frunció el ceño viéndola marcharse. ¿Por qué Mirai Bulma quería que volviera lo más rápidamente posible al presente? ¿Sería acaso porque no quería sufrir viéndolo junto a su clon?

¿Qué te dijo antes Vegeta?" -preguntó Bulma con mucha curiosidad interrumpiendo los pensamientos del saiya, todavía sorprendida con las palabras de su gemela.

El príncipe la miró con un peculiar e indescifrable brillo en sus ojos. Bajó su mano y se la extendió a su mujer. Bulma se extrañó con su gesto pero sin dudarlo tomó la mano de su pareja.

Él, con algo de impaciencia la llevó a su cuarto nuevamente. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

...

En otro cuarto de la gran casa, el nublado mediodía también había llegado para los más pequeños inquilinos de la Capsule Corp.

Trunks despertó lentamente, tapó un bostezo con su mano y luego estiró sus brazos hacia el techo. Era su rutina de todos los días al despertar. Enseguida miró hacía la cama donde dormía su fiel amigo Goten, quien aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo sin ningún indicio de que quisiera salir de tan cómoda posición.

El hijo de Vegeta buscó algún reloj en la pared que pudiera indicarle con exactitud la hora. Como no vió nada colgado en las paredes lo buscó en el velador y allí pudo ver finalmente la hora: la una en punto.

"¡Que tarde es!" -se exclamó para sí mismo. "Y este flojo de Goten todavía no despierta" -le reclamó al bello durmiente. "¡Despierta! ¡Te crees el bello durmiente o qué!" -le espetó con mucha energía.

Goten dio un bostezo sintiendo como su amigo lo intentaba despertar, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

"Amigo, voy a dormir otro ratito" -le dijo a la vez que se ponía la almohada en la cabeza para no escucharlo.

"Bien Goten, ¡tu lo quisiste perezoso!" -le advirtió mientras en un dos por tres iba por una taza llena de agua helada.

"Mira Goten... -le habló con traviesa voz- esta taza está llena de una rica agua fría... ¡y sino te levantas en tres segundos te la echaré encima!"

"¡No!" -se levantó de un salto el pequeño de negros cabellos.

Trunks le dio una sonrisa autosuficiente. Ese era el mejor método para despertar a su buen amigo.

El hijo menor de Goku bostezó sin taparse la boca, mientras estiraba ambos brazos.

"Bien Goten -le habló Trunks mientras estiraba sus brazos también- ¿qué travesura haremos hoy?"

"Ni idea amigo, pero lo bueno es que paró la lluvia" -acotó él mientras veía por la ventana y aprovechaba de abrirla para ventilar el cuarto.

Trunks caminó hacia la ventana también y se afirmó en el marco poniendo sus brazos de manera que le afirmasen su mentón.

"Sabes Goten, ayer antes de dormirme estuve pensando en algo" -le dijo sin verlo, pues su mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte, como si quisiera ver más allá de él.

"¿En qué cosa?" -preguntó su amigo observando su actitud con curiosidad.

"Es que yo ví a mi mamá del futuro y me gustó mucho verla..." -una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro y tras unos cuantos segundos le dio la faz a su amigo con aire misterioso. "Oye amigo... ¿tú no te preguntas que pasó con tú mamá acá?"

"¿Con mi mamá de acá?" -musitó Goten sorprendido. La pregunta lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

"¡Sí! -confirmó él, sabiendo que la pregunta asombraría totalmente a Goten. "Sabes, me da mucha curiosidad saber qué le paso a Milk en este tiempo" -le explicó con voz emocionada.

El hijo menor de Goku permaneció en silencio aún asimilando las palabras de su amigo.

"La verdad ni idea Trunks" -alzó su vista al cielo rascándose la cabeza. "No lo había pensado" -comentó con mirada perdida a causa de su asbtracción en sus propios pensamientos.

"Pues preguntémosle a mi mamá del futuro, ella debe saber qué le paso en este tiempo" -sugirió el pequeño de cabellos lilas, sin contener su emoción.

"¡Sí, es buena idea!" -exclamó Goten realmente animado. No había pensado en ello pero gracias a su amigo ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a su madre del futuro.

De esta manera y con ansiedad ambos se concentraron en sentir el ki de Mirai Bulma, pero había un claro problema... el ki de ambas Bulmas era idéntico. No había ninguna diferencia palpable.

"¿Sientes los ki de las dos Bulmas verdad?" -le preguntó el de cabellos lilas para asegurarse de que no era el único que sentía dos energías tan similares.

"Sí, pero sus ki son idénticos. No puedo diferenciar una de la otra" -confirmó Goten las sospechas de su colega.

Justo en ese preciso instante vieron salir por la puerta principal a Mirai Bulma. Iba muy bien arreglada, con una blusa de color rosa, un abrigo del mismo suave color y un pantalón blanco que se le ceñía al cuerpo. Ambos niños sonríeron al verla y corrieron tras ella con muchas ganas. Estaban ansiosos por ver que les diría sobre la Milk del futuro.

Tras los saludos y afectos correspondientes, Trunks formuló la pregunta que a ambos pequeños los tenía tan inquietos.

"Mamá, ¿tú sabes que pasó con la Milk de este tiempo?" -la voz venía claramente emocionada.

Como era de esperarse, la pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa a la mujer del futuro.

Milk... hacía años que no sabía absolutamente de ella. Aún con todo el tremendo esfuerzo que había puesto intentando encontrarla no lo había logrado. ¿Habría ido a vengar a su hijo enfrentando a los androides? ¿Habría muerto por una severa depresión? Tal vez ni ganas de comer tenía... ¿habría muerto de dolor cuando se enteró de la muerte de Gohan?

No lo sabía y eso era lo más triste de todo... no lo sabía. Milk... ¿qué pudo pasarte?

"No sé que sucedió con ella... " -musitó con voz sufriente, realmente le costaba admitir que no sabía que había pasado.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, temiendo lo peor.

"¿Piensas que murió?" -se atrevió a preguntar su hijo del pasado.

La mujer miró a su pequeño hijo que venía de otro tiempo, alegrándose con lo directo que era para hacer sus preguntas... se emocionó al pensar que era igual de directo que su padre. Iba directamente al grano, sin palabrerías ni pérdida de tiempo, al igual que él. Su sonrisa interior brilló aún más al darse cuenta de toda la influencia que el príncipe saiya había tenido sobre el pequeño. Eso la convenció aún más de que apartarse del camino de Vegeta había sido la decisión más correcta y acertada.

"Mamá, si piensas que murió puedes decirnóslo" -la previnó su hijo, creyendo que guardaba silencio para no dañarlos con la verdad que ella creía.

Bulma les dio una fija mirada a ambos pequeños. Trunks estaba preparado claramente, pero Goten quizás no. Volvió a escrutar en la mirada del pequeño hijo de Goku y vislumbró que el pequeño podría afrontar la verdad. Si era el hijo de Goku y era tan parecido a él, debía ser igual de fuerte.

"Por duro que suene decirlo... sí, creo que murió" -afirmó ella con un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

Ambos niños miraron hacia el suelo contagiándose de esa tristeza, pensando en la muerte de Milk.

Mirai Bulma notó enseguida la gran desilusión que su afirmación había provocado. Se sintió mal por romperle las esperanzas a los niños, quienes realmente estaban ilusionados con encontrar a Milk.

"Pero existe la posibilidad de que todavía esté viva" -volvió a darles ánimos a ambos chiquillos. "Yo no pude encontrarla por más que lo intenté pero como ustedes pueden detectar un ki quizas tengan éxito donde yo fracasé. Se los agradecería mucho si la encontrarán, me alegraría tanto saber que sigue con vida" -sus ojos brillaron con genuina ilusión. Los pequeños se la habían contagiado.

"¡Es cierto!" -exclamó Trunks entusiasmado. "Nosotros podemos sentir energías y eso es una ventaja. Y si mi mamá del presente y mi mamá del futuro tienen el mismo ki... ¡eso significa que tú mamá tiene el mismo ki que en el presente!" -supuso a la vez que miraba a Goten realmente feliz. El hijo de Milk formó una bella sonrisa como respuesta.

Bulma se sintió feliz. Las caras de ambos niños rebosaban de ilusión. Pero no podía darles falsas esperanzas porque después la decepción de no encontrarla sería un golpe muy fuerte.

"Pero ojo niños, deben tener claro que lo más probable es que este muerta. Mirai Trunks ya intentó localizar su ki y no pudo por más que lo intentó. Por favor, no se hagan falsas ilusiones tampoco" -les aconsejó con cariño, realmente no quería verlos sufrir.

"Sí, mamá" -contestó Trunks de inmediato, entendiendo la preocupación de su progenitora del futuro.

"Sí, tía Bulma" -contestó a su vez Goten, aunque la advertencia no aminoró en nada su determinación.

"Me alegro que tengan tanta decisión siendo tan sólo unos chiquillos" -sonrió ella.

"No mamá, ya no somos unos niños. Somos hombres" -señaló Trunks con un orgullo que claramente había heredado de su padre.

"¡Sí!" -apoyó Goten a su amigo muy animado.

Bulma no pudo hacer menos que sonreír nuevamente. Los chicos eran tan animosos que realmente hubiera podido estar con ellos todo el día, pero tenía que ir al hospital a hacerse un chequeo médico.

"Bueno niños -recalcó muy divertida lo de niños para molestarlos- yo tengo que irme. En verdad les deseo mucha suerte" -se despidió la científica de ambos dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

"Está bien, mamá... ¡pero no nos digas niños!" -le exigió con la misma mirada que solía dar Vegeta cuando exigía algo. "Y a propósito, ¿a dónde vas?" -preguntó Trunks con curisoidad.

"Al hospital" -respondió ella sin pensarlo.

"¿Está enferma tía Bulma?" -preguntó Goten, adelantándose a Trunks.

"Ehm" -vaciló la madura mujer, había respondido sin darse cuenta. Debía tener más cuidado si deseaba que nadie se enterase de su embarazo. "Voy a hacerme un chequeo común y corriente, no se preocupen" -les guiñó un ojo.

Ambos niños asintieron. Se despidieron pidiéndole que se cuidase y deseándole suerte también.

"¡Bien Goten! Concentrémonos en ubicar a Milk, si la detectamos es que sigue viva" -afirmó el pequeño de cabellos violetas cuando ya quedaron solos.

"Ojalá. Me daría mucha pena que este muerta" -asintió él a su vez.

Así, ambos niños se esforzaron al máximo para detectar el ki de Milk, rastreando mentalmente cada rincón del planeta. Entre tantas personas sería una larga labor encontrarla pero definitivamente deberían poder sentirla.

Tras mucho tiempo intentándolo finalmente desisitieron de seguir con su búsqueda. El ki de Milk definitivamente no se sentía.

"Eso significa que está muerta" -comentó Trunks con tristeza, dándole un abrazo a Goten sólo con su brazo derecho mientras se mantenía a su lado.

"Puede ser... pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente amigo. Me acuerdo cuando todos creían que mi hermano estaba muerto porque no sentían su ki, pero Videl nunca dudó de que él estuviera vivo. Y tenía razón, Gohan estaba vivo" -estaba determinado a no darse por vencido así de fácil.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa llena de nuevos bríos. La actitud de su amigo lo merecía.

"Tienes razón Goten, eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que realmente siga viva"

"¡Sí!" -exclamó el pequeño reanimado. Su carita se iluminó con la nueva esperanza.

"¡Pues eso es lo que haremos hoy! Iremos a buscar a tú mamá. ¡Si está viva la encontraremos! ¡Es una promesa Goten!" -dijo Trunks lleno de una gran resolución, determinación que cualquier adulto envidiaría.

"¡Sí amigo! La encontraremos, no sé porque pero siento que sigue viva" -le comentó el pequeño.

"¿En serio?" -le respondió Trunks sorprendido. "¿Por qué sientes eso?"

"No sabría como explicártelo... creo que es lo que se llama una corazonada" -respondió con ojos inyectados de la más pura ilusión.

"Pues apenas tomemos un desayuno-almuerzo partiremos. Lo primero y lo más lógico sería buscarla en el monte Paoz donde vivían ustedes" -sugirió Trunks.

"Si amigo, ¡allá iremos! ¡encontraremos a mi mamá del futuro!" -ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa muy emocionados pensando en su nueva aventura, sintiéndose como si fueran detectives con un misterio que resolver.

"Ojalá que haber visto Death Note nos haga tan buenos detectives como L" -comentó Trunks a lo que Goten contestó riéndose de buena gana.

...

Videl había decidido tomar unos días libres, pero el haber visto a Gohan cambió radicalmente sus planes. Necesitaba trabajar para mantener la mente ocupada. Si se quedaba en casa sin nada que hacer definitivamente su divagaciones le comerían la cabeza. Lo mejor de vivir sola era que podía hacer lo que quería cuando quería. Además podía disfrutar la tranquilidad que le brindaba la soledad, pero cuando tenía algún problema el peso de la misma se notaba en el vacío hogar. Y aunque de ningún modo haber visto a Gohan podría considerarse un problema sino una gran felicidad, el no tenerlo para ella la hacía cavilar demasiado.

Tomó su automóvil y partió a su clínica con unas ganas tremendas de trabajar, pero aún más importante, ganas de disfrutar trabajando. Era como si Gohan le hubiese inyectado más ganas de vivir, más ganas de ser feliz, más ganas de disfrutar la vida.

El tiempo pasó volando, ni siquiera sintió avanzar el tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su clínica. Se bajó del automóvil y caminó hasta entrar en su gran logro en la vida. Fue a saludar a todos sus colegas y a la gente que trabajaba en ella, ya que en la noche anterior sólo unos cuantos estaban allí haciendo el turno nocturno. Era en el día cuando la clínica realmente trabajaba a toda su capacidad. Siguió recorriendo los pasillos hasta que una gran sorpresa la llenó de infinita alegría. Mirai Bulma estaba justo allí. Llena de ansiedad fue a saludar a la que se había convertido en su amiga, desde que la consoló aquella noche de plenilunio, cuando se sentía tan mal por lo de la muerte de Mirai Gohan.

"¡Bulma! Deseaba tanto hablar con usted" -exclamó feliz Videl mientras se le acercaba totalmente entusiasmada. Una luz de esperanza había aparecido para desahogarse de tantos cuestionamientos mentales, tal como cuando hablaron de lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

"¡Hola Videl! ¿qué tal?" -respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro también.

Se saludaron dándose un ósculo en la mejilla.

"Bulma, necesito de su ayuda" -sus ojos felices se tornaron en unos de preocupación.

"Sí, claro. Pero no me trates de usted, túteame con toda confianza. Somos amigas" -le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

"Tienes razón" -asintió Videl. Acto seguido la tomó de un brazo indicándole que la siguiera. "Aquí hay mucha gente, lo que necesito hablar contigo es de absoluta privacidad" -le explicó mientras prácticamente la arrastraba con su desmedida energía.

"Me parece perfecto porque yo también tengo que decirte algo" -intentó seguir el mismo paso presuroso que llevaba ella. Finalmente ambas llegaron hasta la oficina de la doctora.

Videl entró y después que Bulma traspasó la puerta la cerró, aprovechando también de cerrar las persianas para tapar cualquier visión desde el exterior.

La más joven se sentó encima del escritorio, demostrando que sería una conversación informal entre dos amigas. Bulma también se sentó en el escritorio para quedar a la misma altura y poder verla directamente a su faz.

"El Gohan del pasado está aquí..." -musitó la más joven sin contener su tremenda emoción sólo por nombrarlo.

Bulma sonrió instantáneamente. Ella ya lo sabía, así que por eso no le había sorprendido, aunque cuando lo vió por primera vez en la pelea contra Majin Buu también se había sorprendido al máximo. Ni que decir de la sorpresa que se debía haber llevado Videl al verlo. Así que a eso se debía la ansiedad de la doctora. Ahora comprendió perfectamente hacia donde iba dirigida la conversación.

"Ya, no tienes que hablar más, sé lo que estás sintiendo pues yo sentí lo mismo cuando ví a Vegeta" -una comprensiva sonrisa nació en su cara.

La mirada de Videl se profundizó hacia ella respondiéndole con otra sincera sonrisa.

"Por eso... -inspiró nuevamente para retomar el aire que se le escapaba por la emoción- por eso precisamente necesitaba hablar contigo. Eres la única que puede entenderme" -todo su cuerpo parecía estremecerse de emoción.

"Lo sé" -contestó ella conociendo muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo Videl. "Cuéntame que estás sintiendo"

"Impotencia. Esa es la mejor palabra para definir lo que estoy sintiendo" -respondió con un claro dejo de tristeza.

"Lo sé" -reafirmó ella nuevamente, compadeciéndola.

"Pero a la vez es algo tan lindo... tan hermoso... te juro que siento que se me revuelve el estómago de pura emoción. Mi corazón se agita cada vez que pienso en él" -le explicó dando un suspiro final de felicidad.

"Estás enamorada"-sentenció la científica sin vacilar.

La joven doctora abrió sus ojos de golpe con la afirmación de su amiga. Ni siquiera lo había dudado, estaba completamente segura de ello... Sí, ella tenía razón y no tenía caso negarlo... estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

"Sí, lo amo" -confirmó Videl sin vacilar.

Bulma se sorprendió con toda la emoción y toda la seguridad desplegada en esas palabras.

"Uh, prepárate entonces porque lo que viene será sumamente díficil para ti. No se lo doy a nadie por lo duro que es" -le advirtió ella, no quería que sufriera lo que ella había tenido que sufrir.

Videl tomó las manos de la científica refugiándose en ellas.

"Lo sé Bulma. Ahora hace tan sólo un rato estuve a un tris de besarlo" -le explicó mientras se ponía sumamente nerviosa recordando aquel momento.

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida.

"¿Y como reaccionó él?" -fue la primera pregunta que vino a su mente.

"Nada, no hizo nada. Se quedó inmóvil, pero creo que él también lo quería. No hizo nada por evitarlo, fui yo la que me detuve al ver que no se movía" -le detalló mientras apretaba aún mas sus manos por la emoción que la recorría entera.

"¿Y por qué no lo besaste?" -sabía lo difícil que resultaba controlarse en una situación así.

"Porque no quería que se arrepintiera después" -contestó bajando su mirada meditando la pregunta. "Pero no sabes cuanto me costo detenerme. La próxima vez no podré controlarme, estoy tan segura de que no podré que hasta tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si lo veo nuevamente" -se angustió pensando en ello.

Bulma suspiró. Lo que venía para Videl sería muy díficil. Pero lo peor es que no sabía que consejo darle... aún cuando ella misma lo había vivido, no sabía que era lo mejor para ella. La situación era tan sumamente difícil que no se la desearía a nadie.

"¡No sé que hacer!" -se quejó Videl mientras soltaba las manos de Bulma y se levantaba del escritorio con mucha energía. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo incontrolado. "Pero sabes es tan extraño... -detuvo su inquieto caminar para ver directamente a los ojos de Bulma- ... es primera vez que me siento tan feliz. Complicada pero tan feliz que parece que voy a reventar" -terminó esbozando una preciosa sonrisa. Luego siguió caminando recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro.

Bulma sonrió viéndola. Se veía realmente feliz, pero a la vez ansiosa y muy complicada. ¿Qué consejo podría darle? Pensando en ello, recordó cuando ella se sentía de la misma manera y fue Videl quien la animó a seguir adelante.

"¿Recuerdas el consejo que me diste cuando conversamos en esa noche de luna llena?"

"Sí, claro que lo recuerdo" -confirmó enseguida a la vez que detenía nuevamente su nervioso caminar. "Te dije que era Vegeta quien tenía la decisión, no tú. Y que si realmente lo amabas debías luchar por él..." -terminó musitando las últimas palabras, dándose cuenta de todo lo que significaban.

"Así es" -le confirmó la mayor. "¿Entonces por qué las dudas ahora? Yo me decidí a luchar por Vegeta gracias a tú consejo. Ahora te toca a ti seguirlo, ¿no crees?"

Videl seguía parada en el mismo sitio. Había dejado de caminar dando muestra de que estaba reflexionando. Aceró su mirada hacia su amiga.

"¿Pero cómo te fue con Vegeta?" -vaciló ella.

"Me retracté de seguir luchando por él. Pero lo hice sólo porque tiene un hijo al que cuidar. Él tiene que ser feliz junto a su familia. No lo hice por la otra Bulma, sino por él y su hijo Trunks que necesita a su padre" -le explicó pero esta vez no sintió dolor al hablar de ello. Quizás esa era la señal que estaba dando el primer paso para comenzar a superarlo.

"Entiendo..." -se limitó a contestar Videl.

"En cambio tú no tienes esa barrera. Gohan no tiene hijos ni está casado con la Videl del presente" -le recordó aquello.

"Tienes razón. Pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de equivocarme y de provocarle daño" -argumentó.

"Videl, si no luchas por él te vas a arrepentir el resto de tú vida. Te lo aseguro"

La joven doctora guardó silencio.

"¿Pero y si después me arrepiento? ¿Si después me siento mal? Tengo miedo de equivocarme..." -protestó llena de dudas.

"Entonces no hagas nada nunca. Tienes dos opciones... Enfrentar tu miedo o sucumbir ante él" -sentenció ella con plena seguridad en sus palabras.

Pensativa, Videl bajó su cabeza y se tomó el mentón.

"Si todos pensaramos en si nos vamos a arrepentir o no, entonces nunca haríamos nada. Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río. Al menos algo si te puedo decir, yo me alegro de haber vivido todo lo que viví. Prefiero arrepentirme que no haber vivido nunca" -le dijo Bulma.

"Te entiendo perfectamente... entonces tú me dices que luche por él, ¿verdad?" -cuestionó para asegurarse de su posición.

Bulma dio un profundo respiro antes de responder. Cruzó sus brazos y bajó su cabeza, dando señal de que pensaría la respuesta. Tras uno o dos minutos finalmente contestó:

"Uf, es que es sumamente díficil. Deberás poner en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo de seguir adelante con esto. Lo malo es que separarás una pareja feliz, eso debes tenerlo claro. También debes tener claro que Gohan no pertenece a este tiempo. Tal vez por amor se puede quedar contigo aquí, pero le será difícil. Para Gohan será muy duro tomar una decisión de este tipo. Le dolerá por su novia del presente... le dolerá porque tendrá que elegir entre las dos. Te diría que si quieres su felicidad debes dejarlo ir, como yo acabó de hacer con Vegeta. Cuando amas quieres lo mejor para la otra persona, que sea la más feliz de todas... aunque eso signifique perderlo para siempre" -dio un triste suspiro, a la vez que las facciones de su cara demostraban ese mismo dolor.

Videl bajó su cabeza totalmente entristecida. Su corazón se partió en dos. Cuanto le habían dolido esas palabras.

Bulma notó lo que sus palabras habían provocado. Pero aún no había terminado.

"Y por otro lado -continuó- también debes ver lo bueno. Si realmente lo amas no tiene nada de malo lucha por amor. Y sé que si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no haberlo hecho. Yo luché por Vegeta con todo mi corazón... y bien o mal, luché por él. Lo hice, lo intenté y verdaderamente no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. En cambio si jamás lo hubiera hecho me habría arrepentido de no haber luchado por el amor de mi vida. Como tú misma me dijiste esa vez... la decisión le pertenece a Gohan, no a ti"

"Entiendo" -asintió.

"Más no te puedo ayudar pues es tú decisión. Tienes que poner en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo y ver si realmente vale la pena luchar por él. Si piensas que harás un mal mayor no lo hagas, si piensas que vale la pena y que harás feliz a Gohan pues arriésgate mujer. Al final sólo sigue lo que te dicte tu corazón. Ese es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar. Finalmente la decisión es sólo tuya" -se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a ella para tomarle las manos, como una muestra de total apoyo.

"De acuerdo, seguiré mi propio corazón" -dijo ella con decisión. "Gracias Bulma" -le agradeció con toda su alma.

Bulma sonrió con gran emoción.

"Sé que harás lo mejor Videl. Sea cual sea tú decisión te apoyaré" -la científica le dio un efusivo abrazo de apoyo que la chica agradeció correspondiéndolo con aún mayor efusividad.

"Gracias Bulma, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado" -volvió a agradecerle sin soltar su maternal abrazo.

"De nada" -se emocionó con el intenso abrazo de la joven. Perfectamente la muchacha podría haber sido su hija, la hija que nunca tuvo...

La hija que nunca tuvo... las palabras retumbaron en su mente. El presentimiento de que su hijo sería una niñita se hizo aún más fuerte. Tenía una corazonada que le decía que sería una pequeña. Precisamente por ese bebé había venido a hablar con Videl.

Tras la intensa emoción del abrazo, Bulma se volvió a sentar en el escritorio mientras la joven la imitaba.

"Ahora soy yo la que tengo que decirte algo..." -le mencionó Bulma con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?" -preguntó ella con suma curiosidad, la cual la invadía entera al oír ese tono misterioso de voz.

Bulma llevó las manos a su cartera. Sacó el plegado papel motivo de tanta felicidad y le pasó los exámenes de confirmación de su embarazo a la doctora. Quería que ella fuese quien atendiera todos los pasos a seguir. Videl era la mejor doctora que podía tener su retoño.

La joven tomó el papel y lo leyó minuciosamente detalle por detalle. Cuando comenzó a leer la toma que describía el nivel hormonal abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. Ya se imaginaba lo que seguía más abajo, pero no lo iba a asimilar hasta verlo. Dominando su inmensa curiosidad siguió viendo detalle a detalle los análisis hasta llegar finalmente al diagnóstico. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda entera. Ya no quedaba duda alguna.

"Bulma, estás embarazada..." -musitó ella sin poder creerlo.

"¡Sí, lo estoy!" -confirmó ella con una tremenda sonrisa llena de hermosa felicidad.

Videl llevo sus manos a su boca sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una enorme sonrisa conquistó sus labios demostrando toda su felicidad. Fue tanta la dicha que la invadió que hasta parecía que fuera ella la embarazada.

Siempre había soñado con tener un bebé, era su aspiración y su máximo ideal, un ideal que esperaba cumplir junto a Mirai Gohan... pero un ideal que jamás podría cumplirse... o tal vez...

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar esa idea tan descabellada que se le había ocurrido. No era tiempo de pensar en ello, sino de felicitar a Mirai Bulma por la bendición de poder traer una nueva vida al mundo. Tras dejar que el tiempo calmara su emoción como para poder hablar moduladamente volvió a mirar a su amiga.

"¡Felicidades! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro!" -llena de dicha le dio un gran e intenso abrazo de felicitación.

Bulma se conmovió con su abrazo. Era tan sincero y lleno de energía positiva a la vez. Esa chica realmente era una gran persona que se merecía lo mejor.

"Gracias" -le agradeció emocionada con su muestra de cariño.

Presurosa la doctora tomó un estetoscopio del cajón de su escritorio y procedió a posarlo en su vientre sin esperar ni un segundo.

"¿Cuantos meses tiene?" -preguntó Videl sin poder contener su emoción.

"Un mes y un poco más" -respondió ella divertida con la ansiedad de la chica. Cualquiera creería que era ella la preñada.

"¡No puedo esperar para examinarte! ¡Ven, sígueme!" -la tomó del brazó y la llevó casi arrastrándola a la sala de maternidad. Allí entraron en un cuarto y comenzó a hacerle todos los chequeos correspondientes.

Mientras Videl le daba explicaciones, Bulma le preguntó si ya podía saberse el sexo del bebé, a lo cual la doctora respondió que un mes aún era muy poco tiempo para ello. El embrión apenas comenzaba a crecer. Sería mucho más adelante cuando podría dilucidar si era niño o niña.

Así, tras conversar detalles Videl le dio los últimos consejos de rigor, pero también tenía que informarle que su embarazo sería complicado. Mirai Bulma ya era una mujer de edad, a la cual ya no le faltaba mucho para la menopausia. Embarazarse a su edad era un riesgo evidente y Videl no podía ocultarle aquello.

"Tienes que checarte seguido. Ya debes saber que un embarazo a tu edad es peligroso. Todo embarazo después de los cuarenta conlleva riesgos. Soy doctora así que no te mentiré ni te ocultaré información. Existen ciertas probabilidades de que tu niño tenga síndrome de down o que tu embarazo se complique debido a tu edad. Un embarazo a tu edad es riesgoso , pero tengamos confianza en que todo saldrá bien" -la animó para que no se preocupara de lo más necesario.

"Sí, yo estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. No tengo dudas de ello" -aseguró Bulma con una confianza abrumadora.

"Que bueno. ¡Me gusta que tenga esa fe Bulma!" -la alabó la que ahora sería su doctora. "Eso si, tiene que checarse periódicamente sin faltar a ningún control para ver como avanza la gestación" -le advirtió ella inquietada por su salud y la del bebé.

"Sí, no te preocupes, no hay nadie más interesada que yo en que todo resulte bien" -sonrió Bulma agradeciendo su sincera preocupación.

"Lo sé" -devolvió la sonrisa.

De esta manera y con los exámenes de rigor ya terminados, ambas volvieron a la oficina de la doctora.

Videl volvió a sentarse encima del escritorio. Si lo hacía seguido era evidente que le resultaba más cómodo sentarse allí que en la silla.

"Sino es intromisión... ¿cuando se lo dirás a Vegeta?" -recordó al hombre de azul con malas pulgas.

Un pausa larga se hizo.

"No se lo diré" -afirmó de manera tajante, tras haberlo meditado largamente.

"¿Qué?" -exclamó Videl al instante.

Ambas fijaron sus vistas en sus respectivos ojos de color.

"No sé lo diré" -repitió sin vacilar, para confirmarle que lo que sus oídos habían escuchado era verdad.

La más joven frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

"¿Pero por qué?" -preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"Vegeta pertenece a otro lugar. No lo obligaré a quedarse por el bebé. Yo me embarazé... fue mi culpa... así que yo asumiré esta responsabilidad" -terminó diciendo con la decisión plantada en sus ojos.

"¿Pero que estás diciendo?" -Videl se levantó de su posición con suma energía. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Lo que escuchaste Videl. No vale la pena que Vegeta lo sepa, él debe volver a su tiempo" -permaneció tranquilamente sentada, a pesar de la reacción de la doctora.

"Ah no, perdóname Bulma pero voy a ser bien directa contigo... ¡estás cometiendo un error gravísimo! ¿Qué no vale la pena? ¡Él es el padre! ¡Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo!" -le corrigió con toda la decisión del mundo.

"Videl, no quiero discutir contigo. Sólo quiero que respetes mi decisión. Yo soy la madre de este bebé que viene en camino, no tú. Y sé que lo que estoy haciendo es para mejor" -defendió su posición con suprema fuerza.

Videl chocó un puño contra la mesa.

"¡No me parece lo mejor!" -alegó enseguida. "Vegeta tiene que saberlo. Ese niño merece saber quien es su padre" -le recalcó apretando el puño que había chocado contra la mesa.

"Y lo sabrá, créeme. Pero ahora no es el momento. Por ahora este niño sólo me necesita a mí, no a su padre -bajó su mano y acarició su vientre- Cuando crezca y tenga unos años le presentaré a Vegeta"

Videl movió su cabeza con negación sin asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ni iba a aceptar la decisión de Mirai Bulma.

"Sigo pensando que Vegeta tiene todo el derecho de saberlo... Y ahora. No en unos años más tarde. Imagínate como se pondrá Vegeta más adelante cuando sepa que tiene un hijo en este tiempo y que usted jamás se lo confesó" -su mirada se volvió agudamente acusatoria.

"Vegeta tendrá que entender que lo hice por su propio bien. Él tiene que ser feliz con su verdadera familia" -defendió nuevamente su postura con inquebrantable firmeza.

"Me parece que estás siendo muy generosa con esa otra Bulma que ni siquiera conoces. Créeme que si yo estuviera en su situación ni siquiera lo pensaría. Estás siendo generosa con ella pero egoísta con Vegeta, quien tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, y aún más, estás siendo egoísta con tu propio hijo, ¡quien tiene todo el derecho de tener un padre!" -comenzaba a exasperarse profundamente ante la terquedad de la madura mujer.

"Tú no lo entiendes Videl, Vegeta tiene otro niño al que debe cuidar. No puedo separar a ese pequeño de su padre" -la científica estaba segurísima que eso era lo más correcto.

"Pues que los cuide a los dos y punto" -zanjó ella con determinación.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil..." -se quejó amargamente Mirai Bulma. "Pero la vida no es así de fácil" -esta vez fue ella la que cerró su respuesta de manera tajante.

El silencio se provocó en la habitación. El debate por parte de ambas podría continuar, pero ninguna de las dos tenía dudas de que sería algo totalmente fútil. Sólo bastaba echar un vistazo a sus miradas para notar que ninguna de las dos cedería en sus opiniones.

Bulma se levantó del asiento también y tomó las manos de la chica de negros cabellos, para que notara lo importante de la petición que le haría.

"Videl, sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo, pero tienes que respetar mi decisión. Como amiga eso es lo que debes hacer. Por favor, guárdame el secreto del embarazo. No se lo digas a nadie" -le pidió con el más amable de los tonos existentes.

Videl vió como aferraba sus manos a las suyas. Realmente era un favor importante... verdaderamente la consideraba su amiga y la científica también a ella. ¿Tenía que serle leal mateniendo en secreto el embarazo? ¿O tenía que despertarla de su error? ¿Que debía hacer ella como amiga?

"Una amiga está para apoyar y ayudar siempre... en las buenas y en las malas. Y en los momentos malos es cuando realmente se ven los amigos", vinieron esas palabras a su mente.

Videl sujetó aún mas las manos de su amiga, dispuesta a decirle que guardaría su secreto... pero la vocecilla interior que suelen llamar conciencia le protestó con absoluta firmeza.

"Y un amigo también está para hacerle ver sus errores a esa persona que quiere. No puedes apoyarla en algo que está equivocado. Tienes que hacerle ver su error. Los amigos son los que te dicen la verdad aunque duela, no los que te ayudan a hundirte más" -la aconsejó esa voz interior.

"¿Pero y si ella está en lo correcto y soy yo realmente la equivocada?" -le protestó ella, a lo cual su mente no dudó en cuestionar: "¿Crees que dejar a un hijo sin padre es correcto?"

"No" -fue la instantánea respuesta.

El debate mental que sostenía consigo misma terminó definitivamente, dejando clara cual sería su decisión. Soltó las manos de Bulma, indicándole con ese gesto que no podría aceptar su petición. Le dirigió una profunda mirada y observó a la científica por unos cuantos segundos con la seguridad desbordándola hasta por el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente carraspeó para aclarar su voz y le habló a la peliazul:

"Lo lamento Bulma, pero no voy a poder guardarte este secreto. Si no se lo dices tú a Vegeta se lo diré yo" -le advirtió sin contemplación alguna.

Bulma parpadeó rápidamente debido a la sorpresa causada. Abrió más los ojos y se levantó violentamente de su asiento con mirada completamente afilada. Su mirada se había transformado en una penetrante daga capaz de hacer estremecer a cualquier contendiente.

"Si se lo dices perderás mi amistad para siempre" -la amenazó sin maquillaje alguno. No hubiese querido hacerlo pero era la única forma de hacer reaccionar a la doctora.

La más joven quedó paralizada. No quería perder su amistad. La conocía desde hace poco pero el tiempo no importaba para forjar una verdadera amistad. Estaba segurísima de que Bulma era una gran persona y ya la sentía como una verdadera y leal amiga. Fue ella la que la consoló esa noche cuando estallaba de dolor por el sufrimiento de haber perdido a Gohan para siempre. Realmente no quería perder su amistad... vaciló en si seguir manteniendo su advertencia, pero estaba tan segura de estar haciendo lo correcto que muy poco le duró la vacilación.

"Bien Bulma... si no quieres ser más mi amiga lo entenderé. Pero debo hacer lo correcto y lo realmente correcto es que Vegeta sepa la verdad y que ese niño tenga un padre. Lo siento de corazón, pero no retrocederé en mi decisión"

La mujer de cabellos turquesas cerró sus puños y apretó los dientes con impotencia. ¿Por qué no podía respetar su decisión? Eso debía hacer ella si realmente era su amiga.

"Yo vine contigo porque estaba segura de que podía confiar en ti. ¿Acaso nuestra amistad no te importa? ¿No merezco tú lealtad? ¿Por qué Videl? ¿Por qué?" -la cuestionó exigiendo respuestas, sin sacarle la mirada ni una centésima de segundo.

Videl tragó saliva con sus cuestionamientos. Sintió como la acerada mirada de su amiga la estaba abriendo como si fuera una navaja cortando carne.

"Sí me importa nuestra amistad... no sabes cuanto. Por eso mismo quiero que te des cuenta que estás cometiendo un error"

"El error lo estás cometiendo tú Videl. Como amiga deberías apoyarme, no ponerme contra la espada y la pared. Piénsalo dos y más veces antes de contárselo a Vegeta. Adiós" -se despidió con voz sumamente dolida.

La doctora hizo una mueca inconsciente de dolor en su cara. Bajó su mirada hacia el piso, volviéndose a preguntar si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Bulma se dio media vuelta y se largó del lugar. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de decirle un par de improperios a la impulsiva muchacha pero se aguantó las ganas... porque después de todo Videl merecía todo su respeto... pero no su amistad.

...

La lluvia había cesado desde hacía rato y los nublados cielos comenzaron a despejarse. Poco a poco rayos de sol emergían desde el cielo compartiendo su calor.

En Capsule Corp una pareja acababa de entrar en la habitación que tenían destinada. El saiya caminó hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina que la cubría. De inmediato la aún tenue luminosidad del astro rey se baría paso a través de las nubes para adentrarse en el cuarto. Vegeta se puso allí cruzando sus brazos, dándole la espalda a su esposa.

La joven Bulma pudo distinguir con claridad la figura de Vegeta proyectando una sombra a imagen y semejanza de él en la habitación. No era necesario hacer uso de su percepción para entender que si el saiya le daba la espalda era porque le hablaría de algo serio. Tendría que prepararse para escuchar lo que pretendiera comunicarle.

"Mujer, tengo algo que decirte" -le dijo sin voltear.

La científica presintió que algo grave pasaba. Vegeta estaba extraño, desde anoche cuando iban a hacer el amor que estaba diferente... parecía preocupado por algo. Otra persona no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, pero ella lo conocía tan bien que podía reconocer cuando algo lo perturbaba.

"¿Qué cosa?" -por alguna extraña razón sintió miedo de preguntar. Su instinto no le dejaba de decir que algo andaba mal.

Vegeta descruzó sus brazos y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su mujer. Su cara lucía inexpresiva aunque sus ojos delataban algo de preocupación.

Antes de hablar el saiya permaneció en silencio, meditando si tenía que decírserlo o no. A pesar de que estuvo a punto de acostarse con Mirai Bulma sin amnesia, al fin y al cabo no había pasado nada. ¿Qué era lo mejor entonces? ¿Guardarse esa verdad para no hacerle daño? ¿O decirle la verdad aunque la dañara?

A veces era mejor ocultar ciertas cosas para no causar daño innecesario. Además no le estaba mintiendo, solamente obviando información.

Pero una pregunta golpeó su mente. ¿Qué querría Bulma? ¿Qué le contase o que guardara silencio? Guardar silencio era por el propio bien de su mujer, para no dañarla innecesariamente, si al final no había pasado nada.

No obstante, conociéndola como la conocía, Bulma sin duda alguna preferiría que le dijese toda la verdad. Ella no querría que le ocultara nada. Así era su mujer. La conocía demasiado bien. Por respeto hacia ella tendría que decírselo.

"Ella merece saberlo" -se decidió Vegeta finalmente, cerrando sus puños. Recién se habían reconciliado pero era seguro que esto rompería esa reconciliación. Tal vez se arrepentiría después.

Bah, que más daba. Debía afrontar la situación como el guerrero que era. Pero resultaba que una situación así era mucho más complicada que enfrentar al mismísimo Majin Buu.

Su mente ya no quiso pensar más. Afrontaría lo que viniese como el hombre que era. Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca:

"Sin amnesia... estuve a punto de acostarme con ella" -le dijo claramente sin tapujos ni maquillajes para suavizar la verdad. Su voz no demostró nada y su cara contuvo cualquier rasgo de expresión. Sólo sus azabaches ojos delataban lo que estaba sintiendo realmente. Ojos rebosantes de gran aflicción. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al decirle la verdad? ¿No era mejor guardarse esa verdad si finalmente no había pasado nada?

Bah, ya ni siquiera importaba cuestionárselo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y Bulma merecía saber todo... absolutamente todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada al futuro. Era el derecho que le correspondía como esposa. Confiaba al cien por ciento en ella, como ella también lo hacía con él. Si no lo decía no podría tener su conciencia tranquila. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Bulma advirtió como su corazón dejaba de latir por un par de segundos por el crudo golpe. Otro maldito golpe a su corazón. ¿Hasta cuando mierda iba a sufrir? ¿No era suficiente ya todo lo que había tenido que vivir?

Un brillo de dolor destelló en los azules iris de la joven científica. Vegeta vislumbró claramente la tristeza que habían provocado sus palabras. Su frío corazón de duro guerrero no le obedeció. No pudo mantener sus latidos tranquilos de siempre. Sintió como cada latido era más fuerte y su corazón se aceleraba. Una punzada lo atacó, sintiéndose como un maldito al lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

Un violento sonido hizo eco por el pasillo. Un sonido causado por la mano derecha femenina al hacer contacto con la mejilla de su esposo.

"Lárgate de aquí, ¡si tanto te gusta esa mujer quedate con ella!" -no reprimió en nada el rencor que estaba sintiendo.

El saiya ni siquiera cerró los ojos al recibir la bofetada. Siguió mirándola impávido. Impertérrito.

"Mujer, sé lo enojada que estás así que me iré porque necesitas estar sola ahora" -su esposa rellenó su mirada con aún más rencor advirtiéndole que no tenía ganas de escuchar nada, pero a él no le importó. "Sólo debes saber que si te digo esto no es para dañarte. Si te digo esto es porque te respeto y te mereces saber toda la verdad" -su voz no cambió en nada su habitual tono rudo.

Bulma chistó con burla.

"¿Respeto? ¿Respetarme dices descarado? ¿Te ibas a acostar con ella y dices respetarme?" -le cuestionó sintiendo como hervía su sangre con el calor de la ira recorriendo cada una de las venas de su cuerpo.

"¡Maldición, entiende mujer! -se irritó hasta las venas con su incomprensión- Ella eres tú también. Aunque no lo aceptes son iguales. Jamás te engañaría porque te amo y ya no temo decirlo. Te amo con toda mi alma mujer idiota. Métete eso en la cabeza. Precisamente por eso estuve a punto de caer con ella... porque al verla a ella te veo a ti. Ella eres tú y tú eres ella"

Bulma sintió como toda su alma ardía en malditas llamas causadas por la furia que estaba sintiendo. ¿Tan iguales eran la una a la otra? Sintió ganas de desaparecer o de matar a su clon del futuro. Cualquiera de las dos opciones hubiera sido buena.

"Jamás podría engañarte porque sólo tú eres la mujer de mi vida. Ninguna otra mujer podría siquiera provocar lo que me inspiras tú... sólo otra Bulma podría haber causado todo este desastre" -clavó aún más sus ojos en los de su pareja.

"Ya no sabes ni lo que dices. Sólo inventas excusas rídiculas. Estuviste a punto de engañarme Vegeta, no me importa si es igual a mí, ¡no somos la misma persona!... me ibas a engañar desgraciado... ¡y lo peor de todo es que fue a total conciencia! ¡La amnesia no tuvo nada que ver!" -desahogó todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo a través de ese grito.

Vegeta resopló con hastío. Su mujer se cerraría a cualquier explicación. En realidad ni siquiera valía la pena discutir. Lo mejor era irse y esperar a que se calmara, para que pudiera entender la increíblemente complicada situación por la que tuvo que pasar.

"Piensa lo que quieras. Si crees que soy un maldito bien por ti. Sólo te diré que perfectamente podría haberme quedado callado y perfectamente podría haber guardado silencio sin que te enterases jamás de esto, pero si te lo conté es porque te mereces saber todo lo que pasó, porque te mereces todo mi respeto y porque confio en ti... porque te amo mujer"

Bulma no se conmovió en lo más mínimo con sus palabras, aún sabiendo que ese te amo era realmente difícil para él admitirlo. Pero su rabia y su furia eran tan grandes que esas palabras le dejaron de importar. Le dio un gesto de desprecio, tal como los que Vegeta solía dar a sus enemigos.

"Lárgate" -las palabras se sintieron cual látigo castigando el aire.

"Como quieras mujer. Adiós" -su voz fue completamente impersonal.

El saiya dio media vuelta y se marchó saliendo por la puerta principal, sin titubear ni mirar atrás. Era Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins y si esa mujer no quería nada con él no miraría hacia atrás.

Ambos corazones se inundaron del más cruento dolor. A veces el amor podía doler demasiado, tanto como para destrozar a una persona... Maldito amor... Toda la dicha se marchó. El dolor conquistó sus almas sin ninguna resistencia y la felicidad del reencuentro se rompió en mil pedazos...

Felicidad rota...

Continuará.

...

hola! Hizo bien vegeta en contarle eso? O mejor se quedaba callado?

Que debe hacer Videl? Guardar silencio o contar el embarazo de mirai bulma?

Esta haciendo lo correcto Mirai Bulma al no decirle nada a Vegeta?

Los pequeños Trunks y Goten encontraran a Milk?

Que debe hacer la joven Bulma? perdonar a Vegeta o hacerlo sufrir?

Denme sus opiniones plis! yo estare feliz de recibirlas

chao y cuidense ^^


	26. Capítulo 26: Orgullo

Hola que tal! espero que todos esten muy bien ;D agregue una parte de un capitulo que escribi yo en un fic abandonado que escribia junto a chispeg, en donde Goku cumple una extraña mision pero supongo que nadie o muy pocas lo han leido asi que agregue esa parte de Goku aqui porque calzaba muy bien xD

como siempre espero que les guste el capitulo, que ha sido el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Y tb por supuesto una vez mas muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios ^^

**_Capítulo 26: Orgullo._**

El saiya abrió la puerta de la casa con violencia dispuesto a irse para no volver. A qué sitio ir daba exactamente igual. Sólo necesitaba largarse de ese lugar antes que ponerse a discutir de malas formas con la, según él, histérica de su mujer.

Justo en ese preciso instante Trunks y Goten se dirigían hacia dentro del hogar para merendar. Muy animados, habían decidido buscar a Milk tras comer un opíparo desayuno-almuerzo. Habían despertado con mucho apetito, como todo semisaiya que se precie como tal.

Ambos niños toparon con el príncipe en la entrada y notaron enseguida que Vegeta traía su mejor cara de malas pulgas encima.

"¿Qué te pasa papá?" -se atrevió a preguntar Trunks a pesar de la faz que traía su progenitor.

"¡Pregúntale a la escandalosa de tu madre!" -bufó con ira suprema, furia que hizo sobresalir una vena que recorría su frente.

Ambos niños quedaron perplejos con la airada respuesta del príncipe. Sabían que era irascible pero ahora lucía mucho más enojado que de costumbre. Lo mejor en esa situación era no cruzarse en su camino así que ambos se apartaron dejándolo proseguir su vehemente andar.

Acto seguido, el saiya despegó elevándose por los cielos alejándose a gran velocidad.

Trunks miró a Goten con faz interrogativa, buscando una respuesta con su mirada.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó el pequeño hijo de Vegeta a su amigo.

"Me late que pelearon" -entusiasmado, respondió lo más obvio como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Trunks estrelló una palma en su cara con frustración.

"Sí tonto, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a por qué razón habrán peleado"

"Ah, pues no sé Trunks pero ya sabes como son tús padres. Sino pelean se sienten extraños. Mejor no meterse en problemas de casados. Eso dice siempre mi mami" -le aconsejó Goten con la más pura sabiduría infantil.

"Sí, en realidad tienes razón, ya se le pasará. Mejor vamos a comer pronto, me estoy muriendo de ganas por buscar a tú mamá" -mencionó emocionado.

"¡Sí!" -asintió Goten sobándose su estómago, sintiendo la incomodidad del hambre.

Entretanto, en el interior del hogar Bulma seguía pegada al mismo lugar donde la había dejado Vegeta. Ni un sólo paso avanzó o retrocedió, siguió estática en el mismo sitio sin parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Respiro profundo y contó hasta diez para apaciguar la furia que aún sentía. Logrado aquello, temió bajar su vista y mirar hacia donde le indicaba su terca mente. En cambio, desafió a su temor y decidió alzar la palma de su mano derecha hasta ponerla a la altura de su faz... la misma con la que había pegado una cruda bofetada a su esposo. Su mirada se clavó en ella con vista acusadora, como si ese apéndice con dedos fuera culpable de sus impulsos. ¿Realmente le había pegado? Fue todo tan rápido que dudó de si realmente todo había ocurrido tal como estaba recordando. Tragó saliva y pasó la palma de su mano izquierda por la frente, secándose el sudor que brotaba cada vez más y no precisamente por calor ambiental. Volvió a tragar saliva dándole vueltas en su mente a la cachetada que le había pegado. Lógicamente el saiya ni siquiera la debió haber sentido, como el guerrero que era estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes mucho más brutales que ese... pero el dolor de un golpe de su esposa debió ser mucho más hiriente que cualquier puñetazo brutal de un enemigo.

Aunque se lo mereciera, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberlo abofeateado. Pero la furia había sido tan grande que no se pudo controlar. Malditos impulsos... definitivamente ser impulsivo era un problema.

¿Pero cómo reaccionar ante algo así? -se preguntó a sí misma con voz sufriente. Inevitablemente otro suspiro surgió de sus adoloridos pulmones con la difícil pregunta.

Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. No valía la pena quejarse por la leche derramada. Le había dicho a su esposo que se largase y así lo hizo.

Vegeta había sido totalmente honesto con ella, debía reconocerle aquello. Y ni siquiera se había acostado con su clon, aún cuando tuvo la intención de hacerlo.

Él estaba pagando su culpa... él estaba pagando su honestidad. La sinceridad se había vuelto un lamentable defecto...

Sintió deseos de no tener mente para no seguir pensando, de lanzarse sobre la cama y ponerse a dormir hasta no despertar en un buen tiempo más, como si todo hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño. Una distorsión de la realidad, algo que jamás ocurrió.

Suspiró una vez más mientras miraba hacia el cuarto que la cobijaba en esta anacrónica Capsule Corp que no le pertenecía... le pertenecía a ella.

A ella...

Mil cuestionamientos machacaban su mente exprimiéndole pensamientos, tal como si su cerebro fuera una fruta marchita que se negaba a dar zumo.

De súbito, los dos pequeños entraron por la puerta tomándola desprevenida. Su abstracción no le permitió percatarse de que ambos habían llegado junto a ella.

Las vistas de ambos niños se volvió indagatoria; justo en el salón yacía Bulma con ojos completamente idos.

Los pequeños semisaiyas fruncieron sus respectivos ceños, entendiendo por lógica que estaba así porque había discutido con Vegeta.

"¿Qué te pasa mamá?" -se animó a preguntar Trunks para lograr mayor certeza, pero Bulma ni siquiera se percató de su voz.

"Sólo me dio excusas pero no fue capaz de pedirme perdón" -se quejó mentalmente la joven de ojos color zafiro.

Le dolío muchísimo verlo marcharse. La fría espalda de su esposo atravesando la puerta chocó contra su espíritu una vez más. Vegeta era tan orgulloso que no daría marcha atrás. Pero ella también lo era y si esto significaba el fin de la relación que así fuera. Las cosas tienen una razón de ser... las cosas pasan por algo, buscó consuelo en la típica frase que suele decirse en estos casos.

Las últimas palabras del príncipe le rondaron la mente cual cazador furtivo acechando a su presa... perfectamente podría haberse callado pero no lo hizo. Prefirió decirle toda la verdad aún sabiendo a lo que se expondría.

Esas últimas palabras de Vegeta chocaban en su mente dispersándose una y otra vez a través de todo su cerebro. Pero aún mantenía muy viva la ira que ardía con fuerza en su interior. Su esposo le había confesado que iba a dormir con otra mujer... tanta impotencia, tanta rabia, tanta ira... era sumamente normal que sintiera eso después de esas afiladas palabras.

¿Debía contenerse? Ya había vivido demasiadas cosas como para reprimirse. El enfrentamiento con Mirai Bulma, sufrir la amnesia de su esposo y el aceptar el terrible hecho de que otra mujer se había acostado con él... sentir que su familia podía separarse también fue horrible, y como si fuera poco, su esposo le confesó que estuvo a punto de acostarse con su clon futuro a plena conciencia.

Era obvio que en algún momento debía estallar. Vegeta había hecho mal y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Obró mal, no cabía duda de ello.

Las emociones que estaba sintiendo eran tan confusas que por más que lo intentara no podía definir que estaba sintiendo. Era como si la tristeza, la furia, el despecho y la desilusión se hubieran combinado en una sola y desconcertante emoción.

"Mamá, ¿qué te pasa?" -volvió a preguntar su hijo, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al no haber recibido respuesta.

Los ojos de Bulma por fin parecieron reaccionar, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar claramente la voz de su primógenito. Dirigió su mirada a los pequeños y, al igual que Vegeta, no midió su ímpetu para responderle a los pequeños.

"Tu padre como siempre" -siseó con impotencia.

Ambos chiquillos se miraron entre ellos confundidos, sin saber a que se refería.

Bulma los miró y decidió no darle importancia al asunto frente a ellos. Eran solamente unos niños y no tenían porque preocuparse de cosas de adultos.

"Nada, olvídenlo. ¿Quieren comer verdad?" -preguntó rápidamente para que se olvidaran del tema.

"¡Sí!" -exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cociendo unas presas de carne especiales para saiyajins la científica les sirvió el sabroso desayuno que más parecía un almuerzo por lo tarde que ya era. Por suerte la corporación tenía la misma disposición y el mismo orden que en el presente, lo que le facilitó las cosas a Bulma para encontrar lo que necesitase.

Tras comer los chiquillos le explicaron que buscarían a Milk, aunque ella no le dio mayor importancia debido a seguir pegada pensando en lo que había sucedido con Vegeta.

Así, disimulando su verdadero estado de ánimo, se retiró a su cuarto en esta ajena corporación del futuro.

¿Acaso tanto le cuesta decir perdón? ¡Me emputece que sea así!" -rugió por fin tras cerrar la puerta, desahogándose de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Vegeta le había dicho la verdad aún sabiendo a lo que se expondría. Golpeó la cama con sus puños llena de impotencia y se lanzó pesadamente en ella, mirando lánguidamente el techo de su habitación. Debía reconocerle que había tenido los cojones para decírselo. Pero en el momento se sintió tan furiosa que de haber sido una saiya seguro que en ese momento se hubiera transformado en super saiyajin, por la intemperancia que motivaba a su ira a lograr la ebullición.

¿Fue desmedida su reacción? ¿Cómo rayos iba a contenerse con una noticia así? Lo único que estaba apaciguando levemente la furia que sentía era la honestidad de su esposo, que prefirió decirle toda la verdad a pesar de todo.

Debía valorar aquello y debía valorar también que finalmente no había pasado nada con Mirai Bulma a plena conciencia.

Lágrimas se asomaron en sus bellos ojos, pero no quería llorar. Aunque fueran más de la una de la tarde para ella recién empezaba el día y lo empezaría de la peor manera... llorando. No quería empezar así.

Dio un suspiro sosteniendo a duras penas la carga que llevaba su alma. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Se sentía mal pero a la vez extraña. La imagen de Vegeta yéndose y diciéndole adiós sacudió su mente, llenándola de dolor.

Le había dicho que se fuera... tal vez no debió hacerlo. Ser impulsivo definitivamente solía ser un problema. Pero si Vegeta en vez de darle excusas para justificarse, le hubiera dado algo tan simple como pedir perdón... tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Golpeó la pared con su puño liberando su contenida rabia y aunque sintió el dolor de chocar su mano contra el sólido muro no se quejó. El dolor de su alma era mucho más fuerte como para darle importancia al de su puño.

De pronto, un cruel pensamiento vino a atormentarla... ¿y si Vegeta buscaba consuelo con Mirai Bulma? Sintió una brutal punzada en su corazón. El dolor de la casi infidelidad no podía borrar los sentimientos tan profundos que sentía hacia él. Lo seguía amando como una loca... pero una insana que lo había castigado duramente, hiriéndolo profundamente aunque él jamás lo admitiera.

"Vegeta..." -musitó su nombre mezclando rabia y amor.

* * *

El orgulloso saiyajin volaba a toda velocidad a través del cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes que surgían a su paso.

"¿Qué mierda sacaste con decir la verdad?" -se regañó a sí mismo. "Esa mujer ni siquiera valoró mi honestidad. Definitivamente cuando pasa algo así es mejor quedarse callado. Además a la otra Bulma ni siquiera le hice el amor esa vez" -gruñó con ganas de destruir el planeta entero.

Siguió volando a gran velocidad mientras buscaba con su mirada un lugar adecuado para entrenar y así liberar toda la impotencia que sentía a través de enérgicas patadas y puñetazos. El entrenamiento era la mejor manera de encontrar solaz para su intranquila alma.

"Te estás volviendo un insecto patético igual que los inmundos humanos -siguió meditando mientras aumentaba su velocidad de vuelo- Antes ni siquiera le habrías dado importancia a algo que no tiene ninguna relevancia. En la práctica no tenías porque contárselo porque realmente no pasó nada. Tienes que volver a ser el hombre duro y frío al que nada ni nadie le importa" -se aconsejó a sí mismo mientras apretaba los dientes de impotencia. Cerró sus puños lleno de ira pensando en la maldición que significaba poseer sentimientos.

De pronto su vuelo paró en seco tal como si un automóvil frenara bruscamente al ver una persona delante. Sólo que su abrupta detención no se debía a una persona, sino a una excelente idea que había nacido en su mente.

"Claro, iré a desafiar a muerte al imbécil de Kakarotto. Si se rehúsa lo golpearé sin piedad hasta que se decida a pelear. Y cuando luche con todo su poder me sacrificaré para matarlo. Así los dos moriremos... pero mi venganza estará completa" -se relamió pensando en asesinar a su maldito némesis. Aunque muriera haciéndolo, la muerte de su eterno rival merecía el precio a pagar.

* * *

Un hombre de mediana edad sintió como recibía húmedos lamidos en su mejilla, pero aún así no quería volver desde el mundo de los sueños.

El presente allí era el saiya más poderoso, quien después de su aventura preguntando tríos a mujeres desconocidas decidió alejarse de la ciudad y dormir en un bosque cercano. Dormir fusionándose con la naturaleza era una dicha que no disfrutaba hacía mucho tiempo.

Su semiconciente apartó a quien le daba lamidos con una mano. Se volvió a tirar sobre el salvaje césped en que dormía, con los brazos y piernas muy extendidos disfrutando del gran espacio yacente a su alrededor.

No obstante, los lengüetazos siguieron con aún mayor efusividad, obligando al saiya a salir de su trance onírico. Abrió los ojos tan lentamente que parecía que sus párpados pesaran toneladas enteras. Finalmente tras cumplir el laborioso trabajo de abrirlos pudo ver a quien le estaba dando esos cariñosos lamidos: un lobo cachorro le estaba demostrando cariño.

"¡Hola! ¡Qué tal amigo!" -saludó al tierno animal tal como si se tratara de una persona.

Enseguida lo tomó en brazos muy animado observando al animalito. No era un lobezno que se pudiera considerar precisamente lindo, pero el poderoso saiya se enamoró de él apenas lo vio. El cachorro agitaba su colita de un lado hacia otro pleno de felicidad. La energía positiva de Goku pareció ser la razón por la cual el animal se le había acercado.

"¿Estás buscando un dueño verdad?" -le preguntó el guerrero, aunque luego se dio cuenta que estaba confundiendo animales. "Ah pero si tú eres un lobito, no un perro, ¡qué tonto soy! Tú no necesitas dueño porque eres salvaje"

El lobezno lo siguió lamiendo. Tal vez esa era su forma de responderle que tenía razón.

Goku sonrió y el lobezno respondió con un enternecedor aullido de cachorro, demostrando lo pequeño que aún era.

Goku tomó al cachorro entre sus manos para presentárselo al resto de guerreros Z, pues estaba seguro que les agradaría verlo. Colocó dos dedos en su frente para localizar un ki con el cual teletransportarse a la Capsule Corp, pero justo en ese preciso momento una llamativa visión que apareció en el horizonte interrumpió su acción.

Un punto brillante y difuso venía volando a gran velocidad hacia él, pero su visión no era tan aguda como para saber con nitidez quien se acercaba. El objetivo debía acercarse mucho más como para poder distinguirlo, pues aún estaba a muchos metros.

Pero como su vista no era de ayuda, instintivamente se concentró en sentir el ki del sujeto para dilucidar de quien se trataba. Las facciones de su cara tomaron la expresión de sorpresa al sentir la energía del sujeto. A la última persona que habría esperado ver era precisamente a él. ¿Qué querría?

No tuvo que esperar más de un minuto cuando la figura se le hizo completamente nítida a través del cielo. Esa ropa azul, guantes blancos y cabello puntiagudo eran inconfundibles.

El príncipe descendió con la vehemencia brotando por todos sus poros. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de su rival perforándolos como un taladro hecho de puntiagudo titanio.

"¡Hola!" -saludó Goku con su habitual optimismo.

"Ya no tengo amnesia insecto, así que no me saludes como si fuera tu amigo" -espetó mientras escupía al suelo en señal de desprecio. Pero su compañero saiya una vez más lo desconcertó con su impredecible reacción.

"¡Vegeta recuperaste la memoria!" -una tremenda sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Y eso por qué te alegra insecto?" -frunció su ceño, sorprendido con la efusiva reacción.

"Pues porque ya puedes recordar"

Vegeta lo miró de reojo. Pero no le dio mayor importancia a su comentario, conocía bien lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser. Lo que si llamó su atención fue lo coloradas que tenía sus mejillas.

"¿Qué mierda te pasó? Estás rojo como tomate"

"¡Ah! Es que Piccolo me encargó una misión muy dificultosa"

"¿Qué misión te dio ese bicho verde?" -cuestionó lanzándole una interrogativa mirada.

"Que le preguntase a muchas mujeres si querían hacer un trío conmigo... y pues muchas me han pegado, quien sabe por qué" -dijo con una mano en su cabeza, sonriendo como siempre.

"¿Un trío?" -preguntó el saiya con una media sonrisa contenida.

"Sí" -reafirmó Goku.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el guerrero de azul llevó sus dos manos al vientre y comenzó a reírse como un loco revolcándose por el suelo imaginándose las desventuras que debió pasar Kakarotto con la maligna misión. Goku quedó absolutamente sorprendido pues jamás había visto a Vegeta reírse de esa manera.

Después de por fin lograr dominar la impulsiva risa, el príncipe se incorporó nuevamente.

"Vaya, el marciano con capa fue muy inteligente" -apretó los dientes para borrar la risa de su cara.

"¿A qué te refieres Vegeta?" -preguntó confundido.

"Nada insecto, no es importante" -sentenció el guerrero de mayor edad.

Goku sólo lo miró con mirada confundida sin animarse a preguntar más.

El príncipe saiyajin dirigió su mirada a algo que se movía entre los pies de Kakarotto y frunció el ceño al ver esa fea criatura que lo acompañaba.

"¿Y ese lobo horrible de dónde rayos lo sacaste?"

"Yo lo encuentro muy bonito" -rechazó Goku mientras le hacía cariño en la panzita.

"¿Bonito?" -se mofó el príncipe. "Parece el diablo hecho lobo"

"Vamos Vegeta no digas eso, le lastimaras sus sentimientos"

"Bah, como si ese animal pudiera entender algo"

"Los animales sienten igual que nosotros. Se ponen tristes y se alegran igual que nosotros. Son nuestros hermanos menores" -afirmó completamente convencido de ello.

"Bah, ¿ahora te crees protector de los animales?"

"Jaja. No, sólo te decía para que no trates mal a este lobito"

"El lobo es lo que menos me importa ahora. He venido a buscarte para otra cosa insecto" -su mirada se convirtió en una verdadera navaja.

Goku frunció su ceño con curiosidad.

"Bueno, ¿y para qué me necesitas Vegeta?"

"Usa tú cerebro de microbio alguna vez en tu vida Kakarotto. ¿Para qué crees que un guerrero busca a otro?" -le cuestionó.

El saiya de naranjo se rascó la cabeza buscando la respuesta apropiada.

"¿Para conversar?" -respondió con candor.

"No imbécil, ¡para pelear!" -gritó lleno de energía.

Goku frunció el ceño y lo miró como quien busca una contestación. Pero como sabía que aunque le preguntara Vegeta no le daría respuestas, se animó al pensar en tener una buena pelea.

"Me parece muy bien" -contestó Goku muy entusiasmado. Su sangre guerrera ardió con las palabras de su compañero de raza. Una buena pelea siempre lo emocionaría inevitablemente. "¡Un entrenamiento nos vendrá muy bien Vegeta!" -exclamó con fervoroso ánimo.

"Veo que no me entiendes insecto imbécil... no he venido a entrenar contigo. Ni muerto lo haría. He venido a matarte o a morir en el intento. ¡Esta será una pelea a muerte Kakarotto!" -escupió con desprecio al suelo mientras alzaba su puño de la manera más amenazante. Rayos eléctricos cruzaron su mano cerrada demostrando su incontenible energía.

Goku arqueó ambas cejas con extrañeza. A pesar de que su inteligencia no era la más mordaz, si poseía una gran agudeza para captar ciertas cosas.

"¿Por qué Vegeta quiere pelear contra mí así tan de repente?" se preguntó y divagó por unos cuantos segundos la respuesta, hasta que finalmente llegó a la conclusión precisa... "Bulma... nadie más que ella podría irritarlo de esa manera. Bueno, nadie más aparte de mí" -terminó sonriendo interiormente.

"¡Ya sé! ... te peleaste con Bulma, ¿verdad?" -le habló liberando su sonrisa interior que fluyó a través de su faz.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y llegó a cruzar sus brazos instantáneamente con el comentario de su congénere racial. El gesto de cruzar los brazos era una señal innata que indicaba que imponía distancia.

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!" -le gruñó mientras le quitaba la mirada. Maldito insecto como pudo saberlo.

"¡Entonces es cierto!" -exclamó alegre con saber que su deducción había sido acertada.

"Grrrrr..." -gruñó entredientes dándose cuenta que se había equivocado con su instintiva reacción, porque gracias a ella le confirmó a su rival precisamente lo que pensaba.

"¿Qué pasó?" -le preguntó Goku con toda la confianza del mundo, como si fueran amigos muy cercanos.

Vegeta frunció el ceño sorprendido con la desmedida confianza de su eterno rival. Le dio una de esas miradas que matan para que captase lo desagradable que le era su actitud.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa Kakarotto, he venido a matarte no a charlar como unas viejas" -le advirtió enseguida con su mejor mirada asesina.

"¡Esta bien pero no te enojes!" -asintió con una mano en su nuca. "Pero si peleamos... ¿puede ser sin tener que morir? Es que si me muero de nuevo Milk no me perdonará nunca" -le explicó su razonamiento con una risita nerviosa.

"Escucha idiota, me da igual lo que pase con tu mujer como también lo que pase con la mía" -argumentó con total frialdad.

Goku se rascó la cabeza pensando en cual había sido la razón de la pelea de Vegeta con Bulma, pues para hablar de esa manera debió ser una pelea grave.

"Bueno como tú digas, si quieres luchar luchemos" -concordó sin darle más vueltas al asunto. "Pero antes de pelear comamos ¿vale? ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!" -exclamó mientras se tomaba la panza.

Vegeta se masajeó el mentón, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera había desayunado y sus tripas ya le reclamaban aquello.

"Ahora que lo dices cerebro de mosca, yo también tengo hambre" -comentó saboreando un delicioso asado en su mente.

"Entonces cazemos unos dinosaurios que deben haber más allá" -sugirió Goku, indicándole que lo siguiera.

No hubo más palabras, Goku cargó al lobezno en sus brazos hasta llegar a un sitio en que antes había visto apetitosos dinosaurios. Así, ambos cazaron aquellos enormes reptiles ideales para satisfacer el gran apetito saiyajin. Goku hizo una pira con ramitas y comenzaron a asar las carnes allí.

Le dio un gran trozo de carne cruda al pequeño lobo, que por lo visto ya no tomaba leche materna pues comenzó a devorar el banquete con gran apetito.

Mientras giraba un muslo de dinosaurio para que se cociera bien por todos lados, a Goku le asaltó la curiosidad:

"Vamos cuéntame Vegeta, ¿qué pasó con Bulma? Por las aventuras que hemos vivido juntos, por el respeto que me tienes, cuéntame" -le pidió con ojitos llenos de la más pura ilusión.

"¿Respeto que te tengo?" -contestó Vegeta sorprendido. "¿De qué hablas idiota?" -agravó su voz acentuando su molestia.

"Bueno supongo que me respetas aunque sea un poquito, ¿no?" -repondió con una sonrisa.

Vegeta escupió al suelo.

"El respeto no es un derecho, el respeto se gana. Si quieres mi respeto tendrás que ganártelo insecto"

Goku ensimismó su mirada meditando las palabras del príncipe.

"¿Y cómo puedo ganarme tu respeto?" -preguntó con su voz más inocente.

"Comienza usando tu cerebro"

"¡Ah! Pero si lo uso no se me gastará ¿verdad?"

Vegeta estrelló una palma en su frente y cerró sus ojos para no ver al irritante saiya. Quería digerir tranquilamente la comida sin que la furia le diera un percance a su estómago. Comer tranquilamente era sagrado.

"No se te gastará" -contestó sin más mientras tragaba otra presa de deliciosa carne.

"¡Qué bueno! ¡Entonces lo usaré mucho más que antes!" -expresó Goku mientras danzaba con el lobo, imitando a la película de nombre parecido.

Vegeta no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo, que definitivamente era mucho más provechoso y delicioso que discutir con un insecto que no merecía más palabras.

"Oye Vegeta..." -preparó una pregunta el guerrero más fuerte.

"¿Qué pasa ahora imbécil?"

"Bueno espero que no te molestes... es que ya sé que las dos Bulmas quieren contigo" -comentó muy animado mientras seguía jugando con el lobezno. Incluso parecía no estarle prestando atención al príncipe.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?" -reaccionó claramente sorprendido.

"Piccolo me lo contó. Gracias a su oído superdesarrollado escuchó todo lo que se dijeron ambas Bulmas cuando hablaron por primera vez" -le explicó esta vez mirándolo directamente.

"¡Puto marciano metiche!" -rugió el saiya cual león furioso.

"Bueno sea lo que sea lo que pasó deberías ir a hablar con Bulma. Ella hizo un tremendo esfuerzo construyendo una máquina del tiempo sólo para venir a verte. Deberías tener más consideración con ella" -le aconsejó Goku.

"Bah, no te metas en lo que no te importa Kakarotto. No sabes ni que pasó con ella. No tengo nada que hablar con esa mujer insolente" -señaló con voz sutilmente despechada.

"Vamos Vegeta, no te mientas a ti mismo. Cuando te nombro a Bulma sea cual sea el problema tú estás dispuesto a dejarlo por ella. La amas, ¡no lo niegues!" -le recordó él animado por esa actitud de su congénere.

El príncipe le dio una fulminante mirada a su mayor rival, la cual hubiera hecho estremecer a cualquier enemigo... pero Kakarotto no era cualquier enemigo. El saiya de clase baja, pero irónicamente también el más poderoso, hasta parecía considerarlo a él como su amigo.

"Cállate imbécil" -cuando no había contraargumentos, hacerlo callar era la solución.

"La amas, ¡no lo niegues!", fue la frase que rebotó a través de las paredes de su mente. Kakarotto lo conocía muy bien, tanto que hasta él se sorprendía de aquello.

Sin explicarse la razón, recordó cuando se dejó convertir en un Majin para pelear contra Kakarotto y destrozarlo en combate, para demostrarle en su cara que el príncipe saiyajin era el mejor... sin embargo, el insecto echó abajo sus planes cuando después de un potente puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo, le espetó que todavía no le había vendido su alma a Babidi. Que su familia si le seguía importando a pesar de que lo negase mil veces.

También recordó todas las veces que se negó a hacer la puta fusión, pero con el sólo hecho de que el insecto mencionara a Bulma y a Trunks terminó cediendo por ellos. Kakarotto sabía muy bien cuanto quería a su familia.

Recordó además cuando el idiota le ofreció en secreto una foto de Bulma al anciano Kaioshin, diciéndolo en voz baja sabiendo muy bien que se pondría celoso por eso.

Cerró su puño con mucha molestia. Sí, debía reconocerlo, el maldito insecto lo conocía mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado.

"Yo creo que si hablaran nuevamente solucionarían sus problemas" -sugirió Goku mientras seguía dándole mordiscos a la carne como un verdadero cavernícola que no había comido en días.

"Bah, tu cerebro de mosquito no entendería nada ni aunque te lo explicara idiota" -Vegeta comía de la misma forma que Goku.

"Bueno puede que tengas razón Vegeta... pero sea cual sea el problema, sé que la amas y sé que serías capaz de dejar todo por ella. Eso si que lo sé muy bien" -sonrió con su ingenuidad característica.

"Arg" -gruñó Vegeta como respuesta. Como odiaba esa sonrisa de tarado que forjaba esa cara sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero odiaba aún más pensar en que su némesis tenía razón.

"¿Bulma se enojó por algo que pasó con Mirai Bulma?" -preguntó tras una pausa.

"Eso no te incumbe idiota... deberías estar en mi situación para que veas que se siente" -comentó con voz iracunda, pero después una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro al pensar en sus últimas palabras.

"¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya no te sulfures! Tal vez no sepa nada, pero si sé que no quiero verte peleado ni con Bulma ni con Mirai Bulma. Las dos Bulmas son muy buenas personas y no quiero que sufran, pero creo que lo mejor para ti es que te quedes con tu esposa original. Tienes un hijo con ella y creo que volver con la primera Bulma sería lo mejor, aunque tampoco culpo a Mirai Bulma por enamorarse de ti, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. No le veo nada malo tampoco, pero si yo fuera tú me quedo con mi esposa de verdad" -argumentó a su estilo.

El muy imbécil le estaba dando un consejo con toda veracidad... Sin buscar algo a cambio, sólo preocupándose sinceramente por él y lo que sentía por Bulma. ¿Acaso eso era lo que los inmundos humanos llamaban amistad?

Vegeta lo quedó observando reflexionando la particular personalidad de su congénere racial. En su escrutinio, imágenes mentales de su primera lucha contra él aparecieron. Y así aparecieron también más recuerdos de las incontables batallas de su rival... unas las vió él mismo y otras le fueron contadas vagamente por su esposa cuando mencionaba su pasado.

"Kakarotto nunca intentó matarme... -meditó tras los cuestionamientos mentales- ... ni a Piccolo, ni a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, ni a Freezer... ni siquiera a mí que siempre busqué matarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca te atreviste a matarme insecto?" -cuestionó en su cerebro.

La lógica del clase baja no era entendible. Si la sangre saiya exigía matar a todos los enemigos, tal como el príncipe lo hacía... ¿por qué el insecto no?

Tal vez Kakarotto vió en él, al igual que en Piccolo, que podía cambiar. Confiaba en que las personas malvadas podían cambiar para mejor... y lo logró tanto con el marciano verde como con Vegeta. Y sino corregían el camino, él estaría nuevamente presente para derrotar a sus enemigos... como siempre lo había hecho.

Maldito Kakarotto. Maldito insecto... tan estúpido pero tan noble al mismo tiempo.

Reaccionó con ese último pensamiento y sacudió su mente para deshacerse de las extrañas reflexiones que lo habían asaltado.

"¿Por qué rayos me pongo a pensar estupideces sobre lo que hace o no hace Kakarotto? Definitivamente esa amnesia de mierda me afectó" -llevó carne a su boca y la saboreó cual caníbal devorando a un despistado turista. Justo tras tragar la presa una interesante pregunta le nació:

"Oye insecto, ¿qué harías tú si vieras otra Milk?"

Goku dio un respingo con la inesperada pregunta. Por primera vez su rostro se puso serio, meditando la pregunta.

"Bueno la verdad yo si viera a otra Milk no sé que haría... capaz que también me removería sentimientos" -formó una mueca de extrañeza en su boca.

"Bah, los sentimientos son una mierda, es mejor no tenerlos" -vociferó el príncipe con total certeza.

"Vivir sin sentimientos no es vivir. Imagínate, no habrías conocido el amor, ni a Bulma ni habrías tenido a Trunks tampoco" -comentó Goku tras tragar otra presa de carne.

El príncipe no contestó. Sólo clavó su agresiva mirada en el saiya.

"Además mírale el lado amable, sin sentimientos jamás nos habriamos convertido en super saiyas. La ira también es un sentimiento" -acotó el clase baja para terminar su idea.

"Más bien una emoción" -corrigió el príncipe, sin darse cuenta que en el fondo estaba compartiendo con él la misma opinión.

Goku asintió. Así siguieron comiendo sin decir más palabras. Terminado de ingerir el sabroso almuerzo, ambos se incorporaron. El saiya de menor edad cogió tierra del suelo y echándola encima del fuego comenzó a apagarlo cuidadosamente.

"Háblale, ya verás que todo se arreglara" -le dijo a Vegeta mientras echaba la última porción de tierra. "¡Todo tiene arreglo cuando se hablan las cosas! Sino Milk ya me hubiera matado hace tiempo" -sonrió con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Pues si lo hiciera la felicitaría" -se mofó Vegeta con sorna.

Goku se rió de buenas ganas.

Quien lo iba a decir... ¿Goku y Vegeta compartiendo un momento juntos como si fueran amigos? Cierto era que habían pasado divertidos momentos, como cuando estuvieron en el interior de Majin Buu o con los supremos Kaios, pero ello fue exclusivamente debido al peligro que los obligó a aliarse... pero esta vez no había ningún peligro ni nada que los obligase a estar juntos.

Que curioso, pensó Vegeta para sí. A pesar de su intrínseca estupidez, su gran rival le había dado un gran consejo. Al parecer hasta la persona más idiota podía llevar algo de sabiduría en su interior y recordó una estúpida película que Bulma le había obligado a ver, llamada Forrest Gump o algo por el estilo.

"¿Qué vale más, mi orgullo o Bulma?" -se cuestionó a sí mismo. Sabía la respuesta muy bien, pero admitirlo le costaba demasiado. Lo difícil no era encontrar la respuesta, sino admitirla. Y reconocer aquello fue precisamente lo que hizo demorar a Vegeta en responderse a sí mismo.

"Bulma" -terminó sentenciando con total seguridad. "Ella es lo más importante... porque la amo" -zanjó definitivamente.

Volvió a ver al insecto que tenía por rival y vió como se divertía jugando con el horrible animal. La vida era más simple para él. Tal vez ser tonto del culo no era tan malo después de todo.

Le dio gracia pensar en ello. La guerra personal contra Kakarotto comenzó cuando se atrevió a superarlo en batalla aquella primera vez en la Tierra. Se sintió verdaderamente humillado por tener que usar al Ohzaru como el único recurso para vencer a un maldito guerrero de clase baja. Él, el príncipe saiyajin siendo superado por ese ser inferior era totalmente inadmisible. Para herir aún más su ya suficientemente herido orgullo, Kakarotto le había pedido al pelón de Krilin que no lo matase porque quería pelear contra él nuevamente. ¿Tan seguro estaba el insecto de ganar que se atrevía a poner a toda la miserable Tierra en peligro de nuevo?

Fue una grave bofetada a su orgullo de guerrero. Debido a esa ofensa, comenzó la guerra personal contra el que se había convertido en su némesis.

Pero esa guerra personal que había pasado a través de una serie de extensos vericuetos, había terminado finalmente en una conversación a orillas de un estero comiendo un dinosaurio, con un horrible lobo como testigo.

Era extraño, por decir lo menos, lo sorprendente que podía ser la misteriosa vida.

Debía aceptar, tal como esa vez cuando Kakarotto peleaba contra Majin Buu, que ese saiya criado en la Tierra merecía todo su respeto. Pero más importante aún, Kakarotto era el único amigo que tendría en la vida.

Amigo... pensó en decirle esa palabra inexistente en el vocabulario saiya, pero no iba a rebajarse a admitirlo... por lo menos nunca fácilmente.

Había llegado con él para matarlo con su técnica suicida, pero si ambos morían jamás podría hablar con Bulma... la pelea inevitablemente tendría que suspenderse. Pero tenía que hacer sufrir a su rival de algún modo...

Pensando precisamente en eso, una idea maligna vino a su mente haciéndolo sonreír casi de forma imperceptible.

Recordó la misión del trío encargada por el ingenioso namek y pensó en hacer lo mismo. Era seguro que la estupidez innata de Kakarotto lo llevaría a aceptar la misión que le encargaría.

"Tengo que decirte algo muy importante Kakarotto, pero antes tienes que cumplir una misión de suma importancia para mí... ¡y pobre de ti si no la cumples insecto!"

"¡Claro Vegeta! Dime" -los ojos del saiya saltaron y su cuerpo entero comenzó a emocionarse.

"Así me gusta. Es muy parecida a la de Piccolo, pero mucho más importante" -reafirmó con abrumante seguridad.

"Guau" -soltó Goku asombrado. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Bien, te parecerá muy extraña esta misión pero es algo de importancia mundial, sino la cumples la Tierra entera correrá serio peligro..."

"¡Qué grave!" -exclamó Goku preocupado.

"Bastante" -respondió Vegeta al instante. "Esta es una misión muy difícil así que prepárate..."

"Lo estoy" -respondió Goku con decisión.

"Ve a la ciudad más cercana y, con mucho fervor, debes informar a cien mujeres jóvenes que no tienen tetas ni culo" -haciendo un esfuerzo supremo logró contener la risa, apretando los dientes para lograrlo.

"¡Vaya! Pues yo creí que sería una misión más difícil. ¿Y cuando haga eso me dirás eso tan importante que querías decirme?"

"Por supuesto"

"¡Yupi! ¡Entonces lo haré encantado!" -aunque pensando en lo que había pasado con la misión de Piccoro, le renació un incierto temor que lo motivó a preguntar: "Oye Vegeta, ¿pero no me golpearan si les digo eso?" -preguntó recordando las cachetadas que ya se había ganado por lo del trío.

"No, ¡de hecho te felicitaran!" -aseguró él con tanta confianza que despejó todas las dudas de Goku de un solo golpe.

"¡Genial! ¡Me encantara esta misión entonces!" -empezó a bailar alrededor del lobezno muy entusiasmado.

"Esa es la actitud, Kakarotto" -sonrió interiormente con maldad.

"Por cierto Vegeta, ¿te llevo con Bulma? Con la teletransportación te puedo llevar en un segundo"

"No insecto. Antes muerto que aceptar tú ayuda" -rechazó enseguida.

"Bueno como quieras. Mucha suerte con Bulma" -le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

"¡Lárgate de una vez y no me guiñes el ojo como maricón!"

"¡Jaja! De acuerdo... bueno entonces iré enseguida a cumplir tu misión" -se despidió de su compañero de raza. Acto seguido, tomó al lobezno para sacarlo de esa zona de dinosaurios y llevarlo al lugar que le correspondía. Finalmente llegó allí y se despidió del salvaje animal que con Goku había dejado de serlo. Se dieron una última mirada de amistad y el joven cachorro se metió entre los árboles. Ambos debían volver a sus respectivos mundos.

Y así, Goku partió lleno de felicidad por poder cumplir la importante misión que su amigo le había encomendado.

* * *

Mirai Bulma volvía disgustada desde la clínica, por la reciente discusión con Videl. ¿Qué tenía que meterse ella en sus asuntos?

La frustración se desató a través de los tensionados músculos de su mano. Cerró el puño pensando en como evitar que la excesiva confianza de la doctora terminara por arruinar sus planes, contándole a Vegeta que estaba embarazada.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la corporación, planeaba como lograr que Videl guardara silencio. En su trayecto y justo cuando llegaba a su hogar, una brillante idea iluminó su mente. Le diría a Videl que ya no la consideraba su amiga y por ende no podría contarle nada a Vegeta, pues por ética profesional no debía informar nada de sus pacientes.

"¡Perfecto!" -se felicitó a sí misma por la genial idea. Videl tendría que ceder sí o sí.

Se adentró por el patio de su casa y justo cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar su joven clon asomó por el fondo con un abrigo encima, descubriéndole que iba a salir. Sin percatarse de su llegada, la chica del tiempo presente se agachó para abrocharse los cordones de las pequeñas botas que había cogido.

La mayor avanzó, se quitó el abrigo rosado que llevaba encima y le dirigió una mirada a la otra Bulma. Al ver sus ojos enojados, vislumbró fácilmente lo disgustada que ella se sentía y con femenina curiosidad decidió averiguar el motivo.

"Hola" -saludarla era el primer paso para averiguar algo.

"No quiero hablar" -fue la cortante respuesta de Bulma, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos.

La terminante respuesta no animó a la mayor a preguntar nada, o por lo menos no enseguida. La miró fijamente observando como su clon terminaba de abrocharse sus botitas. No iba muy arreglada, su cabello tampoco lucía ordenado y el maquillaje era común y corriente, sin mayor cuidado. ¿Acaso daría una vuelta para despejar su rabia?

Bulma, entretanto, precisamente se disponía a salir para liberar su mente de tantas cavilaciones. Vegeta no era el único con derecho a irse, ella también podía dar un largo paseo cuando así lo decidiese. Y ahora era el momento más propicio para hacerlo.

La joven avanzó hasta la puerta y quedó frente a la científica mayor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó la mayor con genuina preocupación.

"Lograste lo que querías, quédate con Vegeta" -no fue ella quien habló realmente, sino su orgullo herido.

La mayor abrió sus ojos totalmente impactada. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso o había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Pero por qué le decía esas palabras tan repentinamente?

No tuvo que hacer uso de su avanzado intelecto para deducir que había peleado con Vegeta. El despecho podía hacer que palabras que realmente no se sentían salieran a flote. La rabia en los ojos de su joven clon demostraban que había peleado con Vegeta. Sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado a captar ese tipo de cosas con más facilidad.

Pero otra idea vino a su mente con las últimas palabras de su gemela, quien abandonaba la corporación caminando sin prisa ni lentitud... si el príncipe y ella habían peleado eso significaba que Vegeta volvía a quedar libre...

Vegeta... volvía a quedar libre para ella...

* * *

Ambos chicos sobrevolaban la zona de la montaña Paoz con vivaces miradas tal como halcones buscando comida, y precisamente en su predador escrutinio algo les llamó la atención. El río adyacente y en el que Goku solía pescar había crecido mucho más, invadiendo una parte del bosque.

Ese detalle les fue llamativo pero no se detuvieron, siguieron volando hasta llegar precisamente al lugar donde yacía la casa de Goku y Milk. Descendieron y fruncieron el ceño al ver lo deteriorado que estaba el hogar. La casa lucía demacrada, sin cuidado alguno y con enredaderas creciendo y apoderándose del hogar. Vista de lejos, aún se podía notar claramente que se trataba de una casa pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos niños intercambiaron miradas y sin decir palabra alguna avanzaron hasta la podrida puerta que los encaraba. La observaron durante varios segundos, imaginándose que encontrarían al abrir aquella entrada.

Goten tomó el pestillo y lentamente procedió a abrir la puerta, la cual dio un chirrido particularmente especial. Un sonido que sólo podría provocar una puerta que no ha sido usada en demasiado tiempo. Chirrido que era un clásico de las películas de terror.

Apenas abrieron la puerta el aroma del vacío los golpeó como un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cara. El aire encerrado durante tanto tiempo adquiría un desagradable aroma.

Instantáneamente formaron muecas de disgusto en su cara. Recorrieron ansiosamente con sus vistas el salón principal pero no había nada, sólo la mesa del comedor con algunos hongos encima delatando el abandono a la que había sido sometida. Caminaron y recorrieron cada cuarto ansiando buscar algo que les diera alguna pista, pero sólo encontraron uno que otro mueble de poco valor abandonado, sobre los cuales había mucho polvo acumulado.

Goten dio un alérgico estornudo, el cual sacudió toda la polvorienta suciedad y dejó al descubierto una fotografía familiar. Limpió con su mano la inmundicia que la cubría para hacer más nítida la imagen, lográndolo tras un poco de esfuerzo. Goku, Milk y Gohan salían sonrientes y llenos de alegría en una hermosa fotografía. Se veían tan contentos que llegaban a provocar una sublime catarsis... pero lamentablemente toda esa felicidad se había ido para siempre.

Goten sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón. La felicidad de esa hermosa familia, que también era la suya, se extinguió para no volver jamás... por culpa del destino y los malditos androides. La cruel vida se había impuesto a la felicidad.

La fotografía era igual a una que su madre guardaba con todo su cariño en el tiempo presente. Quedó hipnotizado apreciando y repasando cada detalle de la foto una y otra vez.

Tristeza invadió su corazón... la fotografía estaba tan desgastada que le dolió el ver un recuerdo tan bello así de roñoso. En ocasiones, un bien material podía guardar la esencia de las personas y esa fotografía lo había logrado. Verla lo emocionó hasta casi llevarlo al borde de las lágrimas. Maldito destino. Maldita vida.

Corrió hacia el comedor y se reunió con Trunks quien se encontraba de rodillas revisando el piso atentamente. Goten le mostró la fotografía al pequeño de cabellos lilas y él sin levantarse la tomó observándola con sumo cuidado, detalle por detalle. Dio un lastimero suspiro demostrando que la foto también lo había conmovido y se la devolvió a Goten.

"No hay que ser un genio para ver que la casa fue abandonada hace mucho tiempo" -comentó Trunks a su amigo mientras se incorporaba.

"Sí, ¿pero por qué fue abandonada?" -preguntó Goten con una seriedad impropia de él.

"Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar" -acotó Trunks, mientras se masajeaba el mentón.

La seriedad de los pequeños denotó que estaban completamente concentrados en buscar pistas. Solían bromear y divertirse a cada rato, pero esta vez este asunto requería su total seriedad.

Así, procedieron a salir del añejo hogar y el aire puro de la naturaleza cobijó nuevamente sus maltratados pulmones.

"¿Por qué no quedaran más muebles?" -Goten volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la casa y tras el último vistazo cerró la puerta.

"Es muy extraño. Si Milk se mudó, ¿por qué dejó esa foto y otros muebles aquí?" -cuestionó Trunks.

El hijo de Goku se rascó la cabeza cavilando la pregunta.

"Tal vez no quería recordar por dolor" -argumentó finalmente.

"Cierto. Aunque no me convence" -se tomó el mentón con dudas aflorando a través de toda su faz.

"Voy a revisar los alrededores a ver si encuentro una pista" -señaló el niño de azabaches cabellos.

"Es buena idea" -asintió Trunks, preparándose para hacer lo mismo.

Así ambos chicos dispusieron separarse, pero no pasaron más de diez segundos para que Goten lo impidiera.

"¡Mira Trunks!" -lo llamó alarmado.

El tono de voz de su amigo, logró que Trunks se inquietase perdiendo su tranquilidad.

En la parte trasera de la casa, en lo que se podía considerar el patio del hogar, había una cruz de madera pudriéndose con algunas letras esculpidas pero que la suciedad no dejaba ver. La lluvia y el clima la habían maltratado a través de los años. Trunks cortó un trozo de su pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y lo usó como paño para dejar las letras de la manera mas límpida posible. Al terminar su cometido un nombre grabado brotó en la cruz:

"Ox Satán, amado padre. Siempre te amaré"

Abajo de esas letras salía la fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de muerte, tal como en el común de las lápidas.

Así era, la tumba del padre de Milk estaba justo allí. Si decía amado padre era porque Milk había escrito eso. Además de haber perdido a Goku y Gohan, también había perdido a su padre. Que tristeza tan grande.

¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Acaso los malditos androides habían llegado hasta el monte Paoz? No. no podía ser así pues el lugar lucía igual. No había destrozos ni en la naturaleza ni en la casa. Y era normal que la casa mostrara semejante deterioro si había sido abandonada.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué lo enterró aquí mismo y no en un cementerio?" -consternado, Trunks se arrodilló y volvió a mirar fijamente las letras de la cruz.

"Tal vez tuvo que huir de los androides..." -fue lo único que pensó Goten.

"Pero si los androides acechaban no creo que hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente como para enterrarlo y escapar al mismo tiempo" -cuestionó su fiel amigo.

"Todo esto es muy raro..." -se frustró el menor de ambos.

"Mira Goten, la tumba a pesar de los años se nota que fue hecha rápidamente. No hay un cerco, no hay una lápida, no hay donde poner flores. Las letras no tienen la perfección que deberían tener cuando son hechas con el tiempo debido. Mira esa letra esta totalmente desviada de las demás, y las otras a duras penas están alineadas. Deduzco que la tumba fue hecha con suma prisa. Si fue Milk quien la hizo, sólo cavó el hoyo y puso la cruz. Tenía prisa por huir"

Goten asintió la deducción de su amigo; escrutó por todos los alrededores a ver si encontraba otra tumba, la de Gohan o Milk, pero no había nada más. Probablemente su mamá del futuro se había marchado del monte Paoz hacía muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Pero por qué no ha vuelto a ver la tumba de su padre? Lo normal es visitar y honrar la tumba de un ser tan querido. ¿Por qué mi mamá futura no lo ha hecho?" -preguntó Goten lleno de dudas.

"Mmm... tal vez es porque quería empezar de nuevo. Si quería formar una nueva vida no podría formarla estando allí con tantos recuerdos dolorosos presentes" -señaló Trunks. "Debía huir y escapar y eso parece que precisamente hizo... no estoy muy convencido pero es lo que suena más lógico"

Pero si Trunks estuviese en lo correcto, ¿a dónde fue Milk? Ese es precisamente el gran misterio que los pequeños debían resolver.

"Dime Goten, ¿si tú mamá hubiese perdido a su familia en nuestro tiempo a dónde hubiese ido?"

"La verdad que no sé Trunks..."

Ambos se miraron intercambiando miradas un buen rato, hasta que Trunks sugirió ir al pueblo más cercano para preguntarles a los lugareños. Así, los pequeños volaron con dirección a ese poblado, el cual Goten ya conocía en su tiempo por la cercanía que tenía con su hogar.

Descendieron con la firme idea de preguntar sobre la familia que vivía en la montaña a los lugareños. Por instinto, decidieron buscar gente de avanzada edad ya que debían tener más conocimiento que los jóvenes.

En eso, encontraron a un anciano que leía un grueso libro. Usaba unos anticuados anteojos y tras ellos una mirada aguileña podía notarse, resaltando junto a sus pómulos prominentes. Su piel marchita denotaban todos los años transcurridos en su cuerpo. Además, se balanceaba suavemente en una silla mecedora de madera en las afueras de su hogar, disfrutando la lectura al aire libre.

"¡Hola señor!" -saludó Trunks. "¿Sabe si los androides vinieron por acá?" -una vez más se notó el parecido con su padre por lo directas que eran sus preguntas.

La visión del anciano se hizo temerosa al escuchar esa palabra que se había vuelto sinónimo de terror y muerte: androides.

"Hijo -fijó su mirada en el niño de pelo violeta- ¿por qué quieres saber de los androides?" -frunció el cejo por ver a dos pequeños indagando sobre aquello.

"Porque queremos saber si una mujer llamada Milk se fue de aquí debido a eso" -explicó Trunks.

"¿La mujer que vivía en la montaña?" -preguntó al instante.

"¡Sí!" -exclamaron ambos al unísono. "¿Sabe donde está? -esta vez fue Goten el que preguntó, adelantándose a su amigo.

El anciano movió su cabeza en negación.

"No, pero esa mujer se convirtió en una leyenda por aquí" -les explicó tras unos segundos.

"¿Una leyenda?" -musitaron sorprendidos.

"Sí, hay una leyenda como la de la llorona, que nació debido a esa mujer. Se cuenta que todos los días iba a llorar al río sin cesar y que gracias a sus lágrimas el río aumentó tanto su caudal. Yo no creo en esas cosas pero ya saben como son las gentes del campo" -explicó mientras reposicionaba sus anteojos.

Ambos pequeños necesitaron de muchos segundos para recuperarse de la impresión que les habían causado aquellas palabras.

"¿Seguro que no sabe nada de qué paso con ella amable señor?" -insistió Goten.

"Uf nadie sabe, por eso esa mujer se convirtió en una leyenda. Un día simplemente desapareció. Nadie nunca más la volvió a ver... se dice que murió y su alma se unió a la del río"

La sorpresa de los chicos aumentó aún más. ¿Una leyenda? ¿Acaso tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido que ya era una leyenda en aquel pueblo?

Eso significaba que Milk se había ido de allí poco después de que su hijo muriera... y si partió hacía tanto tiempo... lo más probable era que su padre Ox Satán también había fallecido poco después de la muerte del Gohan futuro.

"¿Entonces los androides no vinieron por estos lares?" -le preguntó Trunks al anciano para confirmar que Milk no había huido por causa de los mitad máquinas.

"Si vinieron, sobrevolaron por acá pero no destruyeron nada. Seguramente, y para nuestra suerte, menospreciaron nuestro pueblo y buscaron una ciudad más grande que destruir"

Trunks clavó sus dedos en el mentón, dándose un masaje en él.

Tras intercambiar más palabras con el anciano se despidieron agradeciéndole su amabilidad.

"Esto se pone cada vez más misterioso..." -comentó Goten, mientras miraba pensativo hacia el suelo.

Trunks no respondió; fijó su mirada en el horizonte, sacó una golosina de su bolsillo la cual llevó a su boca, flexionó sus piernas para agacharse como un mono y afirmó sus manos en las rodillas.

"¿Qué haces?" -le preguntó Goten.

"Estoy aumentando mis capacidades deductivas un cuarenta por ciento" -explicó Trunks seriamente.

"¡Jaja! A lo mejor esa posición nos ayuda como a L" -rió él adoptando la misma extraña pose.

Tras un tiempo meditando Trunks llegó a saltar con una reluciente deducción que había llegado a su mente. Miró a su amigo con ojos explosivos de emoción.

"¿Cuál era la misión de los androides?" -le preguntó al hijo de Goku.

"Pues... según lo que me ha contado mi mamá en el presente... los androides tenían la misión de matar a mi papá"

"¡Exacto Goten! Matar a Goku era la misión que tenían... y al no encontrarlo... ¡vinieron a su casa a buscarlo!"

El menor abrió sus ojos junto a su boca completamente sorprendido con la deducción.

"Probablemente quien creó a los androides les insertó el dato de donde vivía Goku en sus memorias... y sino fue así de alguna manera averiguaron que Goku vivía en la montaña Paoz..." -prosiguió el hijo de Bulma.

"Entonces... al saber donde vivía mi papá vinieron aquí para matarlo... pero no lo encontraron..." -continuó la idea Goten.

"Exacto... tal vez Milk justo no estaba en casa... había salido por comida o algo así... Ox Satán tuvo la mala suerte de estar en casa cuando los androides llegaron y los malditos le dieron muerte. Luego se largaron sin más"

"Mi mamá llegó a mi casa y debió sentirse horrible al ver a mi abuelito muerto... entonces lo enterró y decidió marcharse para siempre de aquí..."

"Es una conclusión muy buena Goten" -lo felicitó el de cabellos lilas.

"Gracias amigo, pero tú hiciste la mayor parte" -devolvió la felicitación. "Lo que no entiendo es porque la tumba de mi abuelito fue hecha con apuro" -cuestionó rascándose la cabeza.

"Fácil Goten... porque Milk pensó que los androides podrían volver nuevamente" -afirmó él con seguridad.

"Tienes razón... ¡eso explicaría todo! Y si realmente pasó así... ¡eso significa que mi mamá del futuro sigue viva!" -exclamó con una destellante sonrisa.

Trunks asintió contagiándose con la felicidad de su compañero de travesuras. Y tras intercambiar ideas hizo una importante acotación:

"Lo que más me extraña es que no podamos sentir su ki. ¿Si está viva por qué no podemos sentirla?"

"Tal vez mi mamá esté a punto de morir, por eso su ki está tan débil que no somos capaces de detectarlo" -sintió un nudo en su corazón al decirlo.

"O Tal vez esté en un lugar tan recóndito del mundo que no podemos sentirla" -agregó el semisaiya de mayor edad.

"O tal vez se hizo androide, ¡los androides no tienen ki!" -dijo su teoría realmente animado. Eso explicaría fácilmente porque su madre del futuro no tenía ki.

"¡Goten no seas tan fantasioso! ¿Cómo se iba a volver androide?" -cuestionó Trunks riéndose.

Ambos disfrutaron el divertido momento riéndose animadamente. Sin embargo, después ambos guardaron silencio. Trunks miró a Goten a los ojos, dándole una vista compasiva.

"O tal vez realmente murió..." -le mencionó con dolor a su amigo.

"Yo creo que mi mamá de acá sigue viva... pero si está muerta al menos quiero saber donde está su tumba para llevarle flores" -señaló Goten sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

"¿Sabes dónde puede estar la tumba de Goku? Si Milk murió... como eran esposos tal vez quiso de último deseo que la enterraran junto a él" -dedujó el hijo de Vegeta.

Goten se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba.

"Ni idea donde pueda estar la tumba de mi papá de aquí, pero preguntémosle a alguien por el cementerio más cercano" -sugirió mirando nuevamente hacía donde habían dejado al anciano que los ayudó.

"Es buena idea, ¡preguntando se llega a Roma!" -se reanimó con la buena idea.

"¡Pues hagámoslo! ¡vamos al cementerio más cercano!" -sugirió Goten con renovadas fuerzas también.

"¡Sí!" -exclamó Trunks sintiendo como rebrotaba una pequeña ilusión en su gran amigo.

"Ehm... ¿pero y si nos salen fantasmas o zombies?" -dudó Goten quien era temeroso respecto a esas cosas.

"¡Jaja! ¡Miedoso! Estamos en pleno día así que no te preocupes por tonterías" -lo calmó Trunks muy divertido con la ocurrencia de su fiel amigo.

* * *

"Quédate con Vegeta", retumbaron una y otra vez esas palabras mientras su mirada se perdía más en sí misma.

Reaccionó de golpe esperando que su colega científica no se hubiese ido todavía. No podía asegurar si se había marchado ya, pues no sintió pasar el tiempo... no sabía si había estado impactada un par de segundos o minutos enteros. Al dirigir su vista hacia atrás con las ansias de hallar a su joven gemela, vió que estaba abandonando el patio de la corporación. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

"¿Qué rayos dijiste?" -alzó la voz para que la escuchara. "¿Sabes todo lo que me costó dejarte el camino libre? ¿Y ahora me dices esa estupidez?" -cuestionó ella sumamente molesta.

Bulma paró su caminar en seco, sin voltearse.

La de mayor edad se acercó hasta ella y la sobrepasó hasta quedar frente a frente. Por inercia, sus manos se fueron a las caderas tal como cuando encaraba a alguien.

Bulma chistó con desdén, sabiendo por el tono de sus anteriores palabras que su clon le daría un sermón. Aunque tal vez tenía parte de razón en darlo, pensó dándose el ánimo de enfrentar su queja.

"Iré directo al punto... no sé que pasó entre ustedes... lo que si sé es que construir un amor como el de ustedes lleva años... destruirlo tan sólo segundos. ... no tires por la borda todo lo que has logrado"

"Precisamente gracias a ti se destruyó" -le recalcó con voz hiriente.

"No" -refutó ella. "Todavía no se destruye" -aseguró sin vacilar.

"¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Sabes lo qué me dijo Vegeta hace poco?" -le espetó alzando la voz. Cerró los puños en su cintura y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, desafiándola abiertamente.

La mayor arrugó su frente, denotando así que no sabía de qué hablaba. La joven captó enseguida que ella esperaba su respuesta.

"Me dijo que estuvo a punto de acostarse contigo a plena conciencia. Ni siquiera tenía amnesia" -terminó ardiendo en llamas recordando las palabras de su esposo.

La mujer que si estaba en su propio tiempo lógicamente puso una faz rellena de la más profunda sorpresa. Entonces eso significaba que el príncipe había recuperado su memoria... por eso lo había notado distinto cuando se despidió de él, aunque Vegeta no le comentase nada.

Su rostro expresó la sorpresa aumentando la dilatación de sus pupilas, junto a su boca casi abriéndose. No podía creer que Vegeta hubiese sido tan sincero, aún a riesgo de poner en peligro su relación. La sorpresa producida fue mucha, tanta que le costó hilvanar ideas. Había dejado libre a Vegeta, al amor de su vida, con tanto dolor y sufrimiento, ¿sólo para que ella no lo quisiese ver más por eso?

Dejó de parpadear y conminó a su mente a expulsar la sorpresa que se había apoderado de ella. Lo logró al instante, enfocándose en lo que quería decirle a su otro yo.

"Cometes un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Sólo por rencor tirarás el amor de tu vida por la borda. No lo destruyas sólo por el rencor de que Vegeta fue sincero contigo. Fui yo la que lo buscó, fui yo la perra o como quieras llamarme. Me da igual lo que pienses, pero dáte cuenta que por orgullo vas a perder al hombre que amas"

Los ojos de la joven se detuvieron completamente. Fue como si un rayo hubiese golpeado todo su cuerpo. Sintió una refrescante brisa acariciar su cuerpo... las nubes cargadas de lluvia comenzaban a irse rápidamente hacia otro lugar al cual desperdigar su valiosa carga, mientras el sol reaparecía tras esa nubosidad que se había empeñado en convertirlo en un astro furtivo. Pero nada de eso le importó a Bulma, lo realmente importante era otra cosa... ¿Por qué su clon la estaba ayudando? Cuando le iba a preguntar la razón a su gemela, ella la interrumpió:

"Dáte cuenta, yo soy tú y tú eres yo" -prosiguió Mirai Bulma ante su silencio. "Tenemos el mismo carácter... la misma forma de ser, la misma forma de amar... las mismas feromonas... el mismo ki... hasta nuestra genética es idéntica. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?" -aumentó el tono de voz para hacerla reaccionar.

Bulma no respondió ni tampoco hizo algún gesto. Su faz seguía exactamente igual.

"¿Qué harías tú si vieras a otro Vegeta igual al tuyo? ¿Crees qué no te removería sentimientos? ¿crees que no te removería las hormonas? Pues te equivocas. Sólo alguien que lo haya vivido podría entenderlo. No es lo mismo imaginarse en esa situación que vivir la situación" -sentenció completamente segura de su afirmación.

La joven científica esta vez bajó su mirada en forma pensativa. Dio un suspiro a la vez que reflexionaba las palabras de su clon de mayor edad. ¿Tenía razón? Sí, tal vez si la tenia... sí, de hecho la tenía. Había dejado que su ira controlara su cuerpo haciéndola hablar estupideces. Amaba a Vegeta con toda su alma... esa era la verdad.

¿Pero por qué la estaba ayudando? Desconfiar es necesario y la ayuda de su clon le dio mala espina... cuando la caridad es grande hasta el santo desconfía, dice un viejo refrán.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Ahora tienes el camino libre... en vez de ayudarme podrías tratar de reconquistarlo... ¿por qué me estás ayudando?" -indagó con lógica suspicacia.

Mirai Bulma cerró los ojos durante un largo instante antes de contestar. Parecía estar buscando la mejor forma de expresar su contestación. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tras varios segundos, la joven dedujo que su clon había encontrado finalmente la respuesta.

"Porque me equivoque..." -un tono doloroso se hizo presente en su voz. "Te hice mucho daño tanto a ti como a Vegeta... pero no me equivocare nuevamente. No dos veces" -aseguró con tono sumamente sobrio y sincero.

La joven clavó sus ojos en los de su gemela buscando la sinceridad que tanto ansiaba... y pudo encontrarla. A través de sus ojos vislumbró que le decía la verdad.

Bulma dio un profundo suspiro... ¿acaso tendría que agradecerle su gesto? ¿Agradecerle a la mujer que se había acostado con su esposo? Era sencillamente una locura...

"No tienes que agradecerme nada" -mencionó la mayor como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

La más joven dio un respingo abriendo los ojos con total sorpresa. Era como si su clon le hubiese leído la mente.

"¿Cómo pudiste saber que pensaba en eso?" -preguntó asombrada la joven.

"Somos la misma persona después de todo... sólo me imagine que estaría pensando yo en tú lugar. Además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti para reparar en parte el daño que te hice" -argumentó claramente.

Las dos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato, que se hizo eterno pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre ambas. Hasta que la menor finalmente rompió el mutismo impuesto.

"Qué curioso..." -comentó Bulma joven.

"¿Qué cosa?" -preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

"Nunca pensé que tú, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, precisamente tú me terminarías ayudando"

"La vida puede ser muy irónica" -sonrió ella enseguida. "Yo lo sé muy bien" -cerró su idea con un tono difícil de descifrar.

Ambas intercambiaron profundas miradas; cruciales miradas arremolinándose acababan de sellar el destino de las científicas... y las dos estaban conscientes de ello.

Mirai Bulma sabía muy bien que ésta había sido la última oportunidad para poder ser feliz junto a Vegeta. La última... ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero no dudó en rechazar la nueva oportunidad que se presentaba... así debía ser.

"Ustedes tienen que ser felices, se lo merecen" -fueron las últimas palabras de la mayor antes de proseguir su camino hacia su hogar. Le dedicó una última mirada y abandonó el lugar.

No había nada más que decir ni hablar. No eran amigas y probablemente nunca lo serían, pero por lo menos verse como enemigas era un sentimiento que jamás volvería a aparecer. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro al pensar en ello.

* * *

Goku, mientras tanto, descendió en la ciudad más cercana y pronto se sumergió entre la multitud que caminaba por las calles. Al divisar a una chica que se quedó sorprendida al verlo descender de los cielos, aprovechó para ir a saludarla y cumplir su misión.

"¡Hola! Oiga señorita, ¡usted no tiene tetas ni culo!" -le dijo Goku con gran alegría.

La joven se quedo de una pieza… jamás se imaginó que alguien le dijera algo así. Hasta ahora se consideraba bien formada y aunque no tenía ni un culo ni unos senos despampanantes al menos eran de tamaño decente, pero ahora ese sujeto le acababa de mermar la autoestima como si nada, y más encima tenía el descaro de decírselo con esa sonrisa que sin duda era irónica. ¡No se lo perdonaría jamás!

"¡Atrevido! ¡Por imbéciles como tú tenemos que ponernos silicona! ¡Toma!" -y el chasquido del bofetón resonó en todo el lugar.

"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! -se sobó la cara cerrando un ojo por el dolor- ¡Con razón Vegeta me dijo que era una misión difícil!"

Y así Goku siguió cumpliendo su misión y cada una de las mujeres le fue dando una poderosa cachetada. Los ojos de Goku ya estaban lagrimosos y la cara roja de recibir tantos golpes.

Después de que setenta chicas le pegarán, castigaran, maltrataran y torturaran, el saiya llegó a una sabia conclusión:

"Parece que las mujeres se enojan con lo que digo"

De esta manera pasó media hora más hasta que Goku llegó a la increíble cifra de 90 mujeres que, según él, no tenían tetas ni culo.

"Ay, ay, ay... no entiendo cómo esto puede salvar al mundo... de verdad que no... pero bueno si lo dice Vegeta debe ser cierto..." -y así el ingenuo saiya continuó con su masoquista tarea otro rato, que para él se había vuelto interminable.

Tras sentir la furia de nueve mujeres más en su ya muy adolorida cara, Goku llegó finalmente a las 99 chicas... sin saber que a su alrededor un naciente infierno surgía...

"¡Por fin! Ya van 99 mujeres... ¡Una más y cumpló la misión! Soy genial ¡jajaja!" -rió triunfante.

Sin embargo, de pronto una enorme masa de chicas, todas unidas y con cara de pocos amigos, buscaban con miradas furibundas al sujeto de cabello alborotado que las había ofendido con total descaro. Varias víctimas de este despiadado señor se habían encontrado en la calle y como la unión hace la fuerza, decidieron unirse para darle la paliza de su vida.

"¡Allí está el maldito que se cree perfecto!" -gritó una a todo pulmón al ver a Goku.

"¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Acabemos con él!"

"¡Muerte a los que piden más teta y culo" -aulló furiosa una.

"¡Sí, muerte a todos ellos!" -la apoyó otra.

"¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!" -se escuchó una multitud enardecida, que cada vez se hacía más y más voluptuosa.

Goku vió como las mujeres se acercaban y se alegró mucho porque con sólo hablarle a una más, cumpliría su misión. Caminó hacia ellas pero sus caras de furia le indicaron que algo andaba mal... muy mal. Cuando vió que la multitud echó a correr con carteras alzadas en sus manos, con dientes preparados para morder salvajemente y con zapatos de tacón, especialmente afilados para sacar ojos, supo definitivamente que algo andaba terriblemente mal... y un extraño temor se apoderó de su corazón. Cuando recibió los primeros golpes furiosos de las chicas comprobó que su instinto no le fallaba y comenzó a correr como loco para salvar su vida.

"¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡perdón! ¡no sabía que eso que dije les molestaría tanto!" -dijo con ojitos llenos de lágrimas tratando de disculparse.

Pero la multitud ya no escuchaba razones, debían vengar la afrenta costase lo que costase. Goku, presa del miedo y del terror, logró despegarse de aquellas que le mordían brazos y piernas y de pura suerte esquivó a una que le quiso dar un feroz taconazo en los que duele.

"¡Qué suerte!" -exclamó Goku alegre al ver que la había eludido. Y sin perder más tiempo, logró liberarse de esas lobas asesinas alzando el vuelo y escapando a toda velocidad.

"¡Esto es peor que pelear contra Majin Buu! No pensé que se molestarían tanto... ¡Si se los dije hasta con alegría! Nunca terminaré de entender a las mujeres" -se dijo resignado.

* * *

La joven Bulma decidió seguir con su paseo y divagó mientras caminaba alejándose de la ciudad casi sin darse cuenta. La sumersión en sus propios pensamientos le había quitado la noción de que ya no estaba en la ciudad, sino en las afueras cerca de un riachuelo circundante que atravesaba la urbe mucho más allá. A orillas de aquel arroyo abundante alegre vegetación surgía aprovechando la vital agua, indispensable para vivir. Precisamente entre esa vegetación una tribu salvaje de tulipanes adornaban la ribera y por la belleza de aquellas flores, cualquiera habría dicho que fueron cuidadas por manos humanas, aunque no hubiera sido así. Un gran árbol que yacía ahí de forma imponente parecía proteger las bellas flores, cual hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la belleza natural de ese sitio, la conmovedora tristeza era el sentimiento predominante en su ser. El atardecer había llegado y la hermosura del sol poniéndose resultaba un espectáculo encantador. El precioso color cetrino del ocaso se había puesto sumamente llamativo. Pero para Bulma la belleza del astro rey ocultándose no era algo que le importase... lo que lamentaba era no poder estar con Vegeta para poder disfrutarlo.

El amor podía ser tan doloroso como una navaja atravesando el pecho. Sólo las personas que alguna vez amaron con toda su alma y sufrieron por ello, podrían comprender a cabalidad el fulminante y prolongado dolor que el amor le estaba causando a la científica.

Un nuevo suspiro liberó su cuerpo mientras un escalofrío de amargura recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Como consecuencia un pequeño sobresalto la sorprendió de súbito.

Quería hablar con Vegeta pero no tenía ni idea de donde se había ido. Para colmo de la mala suerte, los niños capaces de encontrarlo a través de su ki se habían ido.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que se abstrajo completamente del mundo real. Pero un súbito llamado la hizo reaccionar.

"Mujer"

Bulma dio un respingo al sentir la viril voz. Sus ojos se reavivaron saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se dio media vuelta con la absoluta sorpresa reflejada en su mirada.

"No, mujer no... -corrigió con firmeza- ... Bulma" -la llamó por su nombre con solemnidad.

"Bulma... mi nombre me lo dice muy contadas veces. Sólo cuando quiere mi atención para hablar algo muy serio e importante..." fue el primer pensamiento de la científica, quien se dio media vuelta lentamente a la vez que alzaba la mirada.

Ambos se contemplaron un buen rato en un obvio silencio antes de hablar. Tal vez pensando que decir... tal vez pensando que no había nada que decir. Un abrazo y un beso quizás podía arreglarlo todo sin palabras... pero el saiya venía dispuesto a decir lo que tenía que decirle. Pero antes de eso...

"¿Se te acabó el berrinche?" -preguntó Vegeta cortando el silencio con voz extrañamente divertida.

Bulma abrió su boca al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente debido a la sorpresa.

"No fue ningún berrinche" -protestó ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

El príncipe lanzó una sonrisa casi imperceptiblemente divertida.

"Sabía que me dirías eso" -acotó relajado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Bulma suspiró resignada. Y es que Vegeta también la conocía demasiado bien. Pero lo que más llamo su atención es que el semblante del guerrero estaba mucho más relajado de lo que ella había imaginado en sus cavilaciones anteriores. De hecho jamás pensó que su esposo vendría a buscarla.

"¿A qué vienes?" -preguntó arqueando ambas cejas levemente en diagonal.

La pregunta fue seca porque quería estar firme ante él. Sabía que debía perdonarlo pero también que debía darle una buena lección. Pero su corazón era traicionero y le susurraba a su mente que se arrojara a sus brazos y le diera un cariñoso beso para que todo volviera a su cauce normal. Cerró su puño sintiendo toda la piel de su cuerpo descontrolarse poco a poco estando cerca del saiya. Maldito corazón traicionero... ¡obédeceme traidor!, exigió la mente que debía debatirse con él.

Lo que Bulma no sabía es que el saiya estaba en la misma situación... pero lo disimulaba tan bien como lo hacía ella.

"Sabes a lo que vengo" -corta y precisa fue la respuesta del príncipe, fiel a su estilo. Las palabrerías sobraban en su forma de ser.

"Quiero oírlo" -exigió ella sin dubitación. El aroma de los preciosos tulipanes llegaron a sus nervios olfativos acarreados por el movedizo viento.

Vegeta chistó disgustado. No sabía como decirlo sin sentirse 'humillado'. Sin embargo su mente protestó con poderoso brío: "Deja de sentirte humillado por estupideces, pídele disculpas de una puta vez y asunto arreglado"

"No es tan fácil" -protestó él.

"No es fácil porque tú lo haces difícil. Pase lo que pase, ella te lo agradecerá. Lo dejó todo por venir a buscarte. Luchó por ti. Te ama a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le hiciste en el pasado. Se lo merece" -argumentó con solidez su mente. Vegeta finalmente aceptó, pero a regañadientes, el designio encomendado.

"Vine a hablar y a aclarar las cosas de una vez mujer" -le habló con sus ojos puestos en los de ella. "Te dije que volvería cuando estuvieses más calmada y supongo que ya se te pasó el ataque de histeria" -le dijo sin ninguna delicadeza.

"Me dices histérica, ¿pero qué te parecería a ti si te dijera que pensaba acostarme con Yamcha?" -se defendió clavándole su mirada encima también.

Enseguida los ojos de Vegeta se pusieron coléricos.

"No vuelvas a mencionar a ese insecto en mi presencia" -le exigió con molesta vehemencia.

"¿Ves? Tengo mis razones para reaccionar como reaccioné" -señaló con voz triunfante.

Vegeta nuevamente chistó disgustado, esta vez por el ejemplo que le había dado su mujer.

"Bah, no es lo mismo mujer aunque intentes compararlo. Ese insecto no es un clon mío diciéndote que te ama una y otra vez" -refutó él con saiyanesca firmeza.

La científica formó una gran mueca de disgusto en su cara. De sólo pensar que eso sucedió con Mirai Bulma le hizo hervir la sangre entera.

"Tal vez no, pero te da una idea de la ira que sentí yo cuando me dijiste eso" -argumentó en su defensa.

"Bah, era obvio que te enojarías, conozco muy bien tu jodido carácter. Lo que no entiendo fue tu desmedida reacción. Aún sabiendo como eres, te dije la verdad y eso deberías valorarlo mujer" -respondió tranquilamente, como quien sabe que posee la razón.

Bulma quedó callada. No tenía respuesta para esa última afirmación.

"Lo sé, tienes razón en eso, aprecio tu sinceridad aunque en el momento me dejase llevar por mis impulsos" -aceptó finalmente.

Vegeta se acarició la mejilla herida con pequeña sorna.

"Sí, ya sé... a lo mejor me sobrepasé un poco"

"¿A lo mejor?" -sonrió levemente el saiya al cuestionarla. A ella también le costaba reconocer errores y esa similitud con él le causó gracia.

"Está bien, debí contenerme" -admitió finalmente, apretando los dientes.

El príncipe lanzó una mirada satisfecha. Tras unos cuantos segundos habló nuevamente:

"Mujer dejémonos de estas estupideces y ven conmigo" -le abrió los brazos para recibirla.

La mirada de la científica delató su sorpresa. Sus ojos oscilaron bajo sus párpados. Pensó en seguir el llamado del saiya y estuvo a un tris de hacerlo, pero aunque le fue difícil se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Tenía que descargar lo que sentía.

"¿Sabes lo que me molesta Vegeta? Que siempre, toda la vida, sólo das excusas intentando justificar tus acciones, pero jamás has sido capaz de reconocer un error o decirme algo tan simple como perdón. No eres capaz de pedir perdón. Eso es lo que me molesta y lo que me enfurece" -su temple se endureció, demostrando el disgusto que venía cargado con aquellas palabras.

El saiya resopló. Hubiese querido evitarlo pero no tenía más opción. Tendría que hacerlo por difícil que le fuese.

"Lo sé. Por eso he venido a hacer algo que jamás he hecho" -aceptó la crítica de su mujer.

La sorpresa volvió a apoderarse del rostro de la científica.

"¿Algo que jamás has hecho?" -musitó sin entender.

"No digo las cosas dos veces" -confirmó implícitamente.

Bulma guardó silencio con la terminante respuesta. ¿Qué querría decirle? ¿Algo que jamás había dicho? Quedó totalmente sorprendida con las palabras de su esposo.

Vegeta sin darle tiempo para pensar a su mujer, clavó sus insondables ojos negros en ella.

"Mujer te juro que jamás te engañaría con otra mujer... pero Mirai Bulma eres tú. No podrías imaginarte lo difícil que es tener a una clon tuya diciéndome que me ama, ni aunque lo intentarás con todas tus fuerzas. Sólo alguien que lo haya vivido podría saberlo realmente" -le explicó con tono sorprendentemente profundo.

Bulma dio un suspiro, la emoción en su varonil voz la estremeció. Tenía razón en que no podía ponerse en su lugar porque jamás había vivido algo así. Definitivamente no es lo mismo imaginarlo que vivirlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si otro Vegeta la hubiese buscado y tentado una y otra vez restregándole que la ama? Después de mucho cuestionarlo la respuesta finalmente llegó... lo más probable es que también habría pasado lo mismo.

"Debería hacerte sufrir para castigarte... pero no puedo... te amo demasiado" -dejó fluir esas palabras que venían directamente desde su corazón, cargadas de la más sincera emoción.

Vegeta sonrió sin contenerse, profundamente emocionado tomó las manos de su mujer y las llevó a su pecho, posándolas justo encima de su corazón.

"Ve que mis latidos no te mienten" -le dijo con ojos palpitantes de emoción. "Tú eres más importante... más importante que todo lo demás" -sintió como su voz, la que siempre surgía segura e impertérrita, ahora se estremeció debido a la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

Bulma sintió como un fuerte temblor se apoderaba de todas sus células.

"Más importante... -tomó aire por lo difícil que sería decirlo; las palabras se aferraron a su garganta pero finalmente las pudo liberar- ... más importante incluso que mi orgullo" -sentenció con seguridad absoluta.

"Vegeta..." -musitó su nombre sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Vegeta respiró hondo y suspiró antes de hacer lo que nunca había hecho...

"Perdóname Bulma..." -arrugó su ceño con gran molestia por haberlo dicho, pero segundos más tarde se sintió aliviado al quitarse el último peso que cargaba su alma. El amor se había impuesto definitivamente en su contienda contra el orgullo. Su mujer... su vanidosa científica era lo más importante... ahora y siempre.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" -dijo ella preguntándose si no estaba metida dentro de un sueño, sintiendo el vigoroso y agitado corazón de su esposo todavía en su mano.

"No lo repetiré" -zanjó él con voz tajante, sacudiéndola de su ensoñación.

Sí, no era un sueño, comprendió ella enseguida. Era su Vegeta... que había dejado de lado su tremendo orgullo por ella.

Los ojos femeninos se pusieron más vidriosos y cristalinos. Las lágrimas afloraron y no se detuvieron ni tampoco se detendrían... Vegeta lo había hecho. Había dejado a un lado su orgullo en favor de la persona que amaba. Sintió como su respiración se cortaba en su garganta debido a la indescriptible emoción. Sin duda el amor era una fuerza demasiado poderosa... tanto como para cambiar al que, en un principio, había sido un malvado sanguinario...

Definitivamente amar era el sentimiento más hermoso que podía existir.

La emoción de la científica fue incontenible. Las lágrimas querían abandonar sus pupilas para recorrer el tan ansiado camino de sus mejillas. Esa era la función de las lágrimas y sin liberarse esa meta estaba incompleta... Bulma les permitió cumplir su destino.

"Perdóname tú a mí... reaccioné mal. Perdóname por no entenderte y por pegarte" -comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía mal recordando aquello.

El príncipe le dio un acogedor y emocionante abrazo. Era increíble como un simple abrazo podía expresar tantos sentimientos y tanto cariño al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta tomó el mentón de su mujer y, alzando su faz ligeramente para que lo viera directamente a sus ojos, le dio un beso relleno de toda la ternura que un salvaje guerrero enamorado podía dar.

El orgullo era un arma de dos filos. Podía ayudar a salir adelante como a no reconocer errores o guardar resentimiento. Un orgullo herido era propicio para engendrar rencor.

Sí, el orgullo era una espada de dos filos... pero ambos habían logrado domar esa arista y convertirlo en un aliado positivo. El rencoroso orgullo había dado paso al orgulloso amor. El rencor había dado paso a la hermosa reconciliación.

* * *

El precioso ocaso, con su destellante fulgor anaranjado, deleitó nuestra vista que admiraba la magnífica belleza que nos brindaba la madre naturaleza.

Antes de que llegase mi saiya, había deseado disfrutar de la maravillosa vista junto a él, pero lamentablemente no estaba allí para acompañarme. Eso me produjo un sentimiento profundo de tristeza por no poder estar junto al hombre que amaba... Pero ahora Vegeta estaba junto a mí, eclipsando con felicidad lo que antes había sido solamente tristeza.

Mi guerrero me abrazó por detrás y me sentí fascinada al estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Bajé mi mirada para admirar los tonificados bíceps en aquellos musculosos brazos, los cuales no necesitaban ningún esfuerzo para darme una sensación de infinita seguridad.

Pude sentir su corazón comenzando a latir apresuradamente y al mismo compás del mío, como si ambos órganos se dieran vida mutuamente al rítmico son del amor.

El travieso viento chocó contra el tronco arbóreo allí presente agitando sus verdes hojas, provocando el inconfundible sonido que causan las copas de los árboles meciéndose al son del viento; el aire llevó el aroma de los tulipanes de forma tan clara que me pareció sentir el sabor de las flores a través de mis nervios olfativos.

El precioso ocaso anunciando la llegada de la noche, las salvajes flores adornando el precioso paisaje y el suave viento que acariciaba mi piel convertiría el reencuentro en un recuerdo inolvidable de amor.

"Te amo" -me giré y tomé con ambas manos la cara de mi amado, compartiendo su mirada con la mía.

"Yo también mujer" -me contestó él con emoción, tomando mi delgada cintura entre sus manos. Luego cerró sus ojos para entregar su alma entera en lo que vendría... Las bellas palabras fueron selladas con un apasionado beso que Vegeta me propinó, uniendo mi alma con la suya a través de nuestros labios.

Las últimas sombras que provocó el ocaso se unieron siguiendo el compás de nuestros cuerpos, difuminándose a medida que la oscuridad de la noche llegó.

Vegeta me alzó tomándome por el trasero y suavemente me chocó contra el árbol, aprisionándome sin dejarme ningún escape... pero ni loca hubiese querido escaparme...

Le sonreí sabiendo que le gustaba tener todo el control... uní mis labios junto a los suyos una vez más, saboreando la pasión que exudaba a través de su boca, la cual flagraba con la más candente excitación... al igual que la mía...

Necesitaba reclamar esa boca, demostrarle que yo era su única dueña... yo y solamente yo soy la dueña de sus besos. Nadie más tendría ese derecho nunca más.

Después de tanto tiempo extrañándolo, el sólo hecho de estarlo besando... de que no era un maldito sueño como los que había tenido antes... que realmente Vegeta era el dueño de esa boca me calentó tanto que necesité invadirla cual invasor en una guerra de deseo. Acaricié mis labios contra los de él y busqué su lengua para succionarla. Cuando lo logré, solté un gemido por el intenso sabor que estaba sintiendo quemar mis labios llenos de pasión.

Sus manos abandonaron las curvas de mi cintura para ir a la tersa piel de mis mejillas, las cuales tomó entre sus enguantadas manos.

Pero yo no quería sentir sus guantes inertes... quería sentir su piel, el calor saiyanesco de sus manos acariciándome... el correr ardiente de su sangre a través de sus venas... sentir sus células estremecerse enteras a cada contacto mío. Tomé sus varoniles manos entre las mías y procedí a sacar el guante de su mano derecha. Con prestancia logré que los guantes se desengancharan a medias de sus manos... bajé un poco mi boca y entre dientes tiré para sacar el guante derecho definitivamente.

Sé que él sintió una verdadera corriente viéndome sacar sus guantes de esa manera. Le encantaba verme morder... como a mí también me gustaba verlo así...

Repitiendo la acción anterior, jalé el guante izquierdo con mis dientes y llevé nuevamente las manos de mi hombre hacia mis mejillas, para que me mirara fijamente... amaba su mirada.

Sentí que me perdía inevitablemente en el insondable negro de sus ojos... tan profundos... tan misteriosos... pero tan irresistibles... tan claros para mí que había aprendido a ver a través de ellos... estaba completamente embelesada por sus azabaches luceros... parecían brillar de tanto brío que emergía de ellos... tanta energía me traspasaba el cuerpo con sólo mirarlo... tanta fuerza interior que me sería imposible describirla.

No podría escapar de sus viriles garras ni aunque lo intentase. Su seductora mirada y cautivante aroma resultaban irresistibles. Podría perderme en esos oscuros iris tanto tiempo que no podría medirlo, porque tenían la energía para cautivar mis azulados ojos por toda la vida. Simplemente no se podía escapar de él, atraía y atrapaba, como un verdadero cazador en busca de su presa. Nuevamente me sentí como una presa ante él... pero una presa que deseaba serlo...

El fulgurante amor que siento por él brilla sin que el paso del tiempo lo afecte, cual estrella eterna destellando en el cielo.

Él, con un repentino movimiento me volvió a besar... parecía hipnotizado tanto por mis tiernos ojos llenos de amor como por el dulzor de mis labios color rubí.

Nuestras lenguas chocaron y se revolvieron con pasión desenfrenada expresando lo que ambos sentíamos... deseándonos... amándonos... excitándonos...

Vegeta dio un sonoro respiro y lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia mi cuello, apenas rozándome con sus eróticos labios... comenzó a devorar mi cuello haciendo que mi respiración se cortara completamente... me esculpió un camino de besos justo allí...

Sentí como se clavaban sus dientes suavemente en la piel de mi cuello... el vampírico mordisco me hizo saltar hasta el punto de alzar mi faz a las estrellas. Abrí los ojos soltando un excitante suspiro, mientras admiraba los destellantes luceros nocturnos. La mezcla de fogosos besos de mi amado con la vista puesta en las estrellas me hizo enloquecer de placer.

Una corriente eléctrica de satisfacción me recorrió entera, haciendo que las estrellas adoptaran todos los colores existentes por un segundo. Hasta la luminosidad de esas ardientes esferas que se consumían a trillones de kilómetros parecían acompañar, con perfecta armonía, mi amor por él.

El complemento con las estrellas fue tan inspirador, que me sentí conectada de alguna manera misteriosa e inexplicable con esos cuerpos celestes... quizás fue así porque alguna vez mis átomos formaron parte de las estrellas... sonreí por dentro al pensar que mi lado científico había salido a flote durante un breve momento.

"Te deseo..." -me susurró poseído por el ente llamado placer, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

La profunda palabra hizo un escalofrío en mi oído... porque fue dicha en un susurro tan satisfactorio que me hizo retorcer. Su voz recorrió el trayecto que va desde mi oído hasta mi corazón sin ninguna interrupción, porque el órgano circulatorio llegó a saltar instantáneamente con la declaración de mi amado. Adoraba cuando me hablaba de esa forma tan erótica a mi oreja. Realmente no hubiese podido escapar de ese hombre que me volvía completamente loca... sólo con mirarme, sólo con hablarme... era capaz de despertar todo mi ser.

Vegeta me respiró varias veces en mi cuello, agitando y erizando todos y cada uno de mis vellos corporales. Pude sentir claramente como una predadora ansiedad recorría mi vagina, imaginándome mentalmente el momento exacto de la penetración. La imagen mental fue tan real que llegué a temblar con sólo imaginármelo... La necesitaba y la ansiaba con todo mi cuerpo. Sentí claramente el vacío que necesitaba llenar cuanto antes. Necesitaba unirme y fusionarme con la persona que tanto amaba... mi guerrero... mi príncipe.

Resoplé cuando un hilillo de líquido vaginal se escapó deslizándose suave y lentamente por la parte interior de mi muslo, eludiendo hábilmente el contorno de mi tanga.

¿Por qué me estaba mojando tan rápido?, me pregunté a mí misma sorprendida por las inmensas ansias que tenía mi cuerpo... y mi feminidad pareció responderme cuando sentí como escurrían minúsculas gotas de excitación permeando mi prenda más íntima.

Había estado demasiado tiempo sin amar a mi Vegeta, tiempo que no sólo lo había sentido mi alma, sino también mi cuerpo que me advertía de esa manera que ansiaba el miembro viril en mi interior. Era una verdadera necesidad.

Nuevamente ese hombre me volvía loca, como siempre lo hacía. La pasión a través de los años conviviendo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Mordí mi labio inferior imaginándome una vez más siendo penetrada, mientras ganas de recriminar a mi esposo me nacieron. ¡Por dios, no era justo que me calentara tanto!

Las manos de ese príncipe que había llegado del espacio se movieron lentamente hasta que sus dedos vagaron en mi cuello apenas rozándolo. Una verdadera corriente eléctrica me traspasó todo el cuerpo al sentir el roce de aquellos malvados dedos que me hacían sufrir de tanto placer. Llegué a apretar mi cabeza contra mi hombro, aprisionando sus deseosos dedos.

El príncipe intentó retirar su mano de mi improvisada prisión, pero yo cerré aún más el cerrojo que formé.

"No podrás sacarla" -le declaré con voz juguetona, cual niña aferrándose a su peluche favorito.

Pero su mano izquierda se movió hasta mi axila, propinándome cosquillas el muy desgraciado. Instantáneamente tuve que soltar su mano prisionera por el cosquilleo de la otra... Vegeta me conocía demasiado bien.

"No se vale" -protesté que pudiera conocerme tanto.

Si los ojos pudieran sonreír, cualquiera habría dicho que los de Vegeta lo hicieron.

Sus dedos de guerrero vagaron lentamente por el camino que va desde mi cuello hasta el principio de mi blusa... recorrido el camino, esos curiosos dedos se posaron en el primer botón de mi prenda.

Mis vellos estaban completamente enervados y ansiosos porque él siguiera con lo suyo. El atosigador roce que me daba funcionaba incluso más que si me tocase completamente.

Comenzé a respirar con dificultad y de manera entrecortada, obligándome a abrir mi boca para acarrear suficiente aire a mis pulmones.

Lentamente mi saiya volvió a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a la unión de mi prenda superior. Con deliciosa calma posó sus manos allí y de un violento movimiento destrozó la blusa en dos partes, haciendo saltar los botones por todos lados.

"¡Vegeta!" -exclamé abriendo los ojos y dando un salto por la sorpresa.

Él acalló mi voz chocando sus labios contra los míos. Volví a cerrar mis ojos sintiendo como sus ágiles dedos se posaban en mi espalda para liberar mis pechos del malvado brasier que los aprisionaba.

El choque del sostén contra el suelo me indicó que ya había cumplido su labor. Aún sin abrir mis ojos, sentí como la tierna brisa de la naciente noche acarició mis desnudos senos, logrando erizar aún más cada vello de mi cuerpo.

Pude ver como el príncipe guerrero se maravilló ante la vista concedida... mis senos se movieron siguiendo el compás de mi agitada respiración. Vegeta bajó su vista y vislumbré como mis dos preciosos pechos se reflejaban en sus viriles ojos.

Él movió su lengua relamiéndose con ella y comenzó a rozar mi sedosa piel con sus labios... suave y lentamente viajó desde mi cuello hasta la unión de mis pechos sin dejar de rozarme... describió un círculo alrededor del pecho derecho y respiró profundamente para saborear mi aroma... exhaló a través de su boca haciendo que su tibio aliento colisionara contra mi pezón.

Blasfemé con su actitud... ¡como se divertía haciéndome sufrir! ... Provocarme hasta el límite era su juego... pero era un juego que me encantaba en toda su dimensión...

Con mis manos, acaricié los azabaches cabellos de mi amado... y sin aviso alguno apreté su pelo en señal inequívoca de que necesitaba su lengua ya...

Vegeta me miró relamiéndose lascivamente y sin resistir más la ansiedad se lanzó con vehemencia a lamer mi seno derecho.

Cerré mis párpados respondiendo así a su húmeda lengua... mientras su mano se deleitaba con mi otro pecho sólo recorriendo la tersa piel alrededor del pezón.

Tras varios segundos, su mano finalmente fue hasta el rosáceo botón que lo llamaba... y se deleitó saboreando con su lengua el poroso relieve de mi pezón. La erección de mis pezones era clara muestra de mi excitación... me sentí tan caliente que llegué a gemir su nombre con desesperación. Vegeta apretó la prominencia con perfecta exactitud entre sus labios, haciéndome retorcer completamente, obligándome a dar otro gemido lleno del candente goce que sentía.

Él se motivó todavía más por mi placentero gemido porque apretó todavía más mi pezón, aumentando la presión paulatinamente a la vez que miraba hacia mi faz... yo fruncí el ceño quejándome por tanto placer. Mis quejas se expresaron a través de sonoros gemidos que sus oídos se permitieron adorar sin ninguna culpa.

"Me encanta tú sabor..." -me dijo sacándome un nuevo gemido.

Separó sus labios de la golosina carnal que yo amorosamente le había cedido y, para aún más deleite, recorrió mis pechos con la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando la agradable sensación que me causaba aquello.

Por un momento pensé que iba a desfallecer con sus caricias... la excitación era tanta que claramente sentí como mis labios vaginales tanto internos como externos se hinchaban suavemente, mientras un sugerente ardor nació en mi feminidad haciendo que me sacudiera con violencia. Pequeñas contracciones y espasmos sentí en mi interior. ¿Acaso el orgasmo se estaba anunciando? Por Kami no podía estar tan caliente si recién había empezado... aunque si un orgasmo viniese tan pronto sería aún mejor...

Bajé mi vista y pude ver la verga de mi guerrero que poco a poco se fue poniendo rígida por la tremenda excitación... fue entonces que me apreté contra su cuerpo... quería sentir como se llenaba de sangre hasta quedar tan duro como el acero. El prominente órgano viril había casi cuadruplicado su tamaño junto a mí. Mi amor se apretó aún más contra mi cuerpo, frotándome su miembro contra mi bajo vientre... llegué a saltar con su ardiente provocación. Pude sentir toda su erecta virilidad acariciar mi monte de Venus.

Sentí la urgente necesidad de tocarlo y dejándome llevar por mis incipientes deseos mi mano derecha se introdujo en el interior de su pantalón, eludiendo también al bóxer que cubría mi objeto de placer. Tomé el miembro agarrándolo firmemente entre mis dedos, acariciando su cuerpo, recorriendo cada detalle cual ciega leyendo en braille. Las yemas de mis dedos saltaron al notar una sobresaliente arteria latiendo rápidamente por causa de la excitación. Tanto fue el placer de sentir la sangre fluyendo a través del miembro viril que mis yemas se detuvieron con placentera curiosidad palpando esa llamativa arteria. Saciada mi curiosidad mis dedos siguieron hacia arriba, para terminar dándole un apretón al rosáceo glande. Esta vez fue él quien se retorció de pies a cabeza con el apretujón que le di.

Seguimos jugando con la ropa encima, ansiándonos... provocándonos... frotándonos uno contra el otro. Mi príncipe descendió un poco para posicionar su verga justo en mi entrepierna y sentí como mi vagina literalmente ardía con la provocación. Mi saiya comenzó a frotarse contra ella tal como si me estuviera penetrando.

El calor que sentía corriendo por mi cuerpo me tenía completamente desarmada. Mi vagina seguía mojándose más y más, tanto que ya parecía haberse hecho agua.

Pero aunque el excitante juego sexual de follar con la ropa encima resultaba muy excitante, más placentero aún sería hacerlo sin ropa...

Al pensar en eso ya no pude aguantar más sus provocaciones y salté abrazándome a él, aferrando su miembro entre mis piernas, las que se enlazaron hábilmente a su cadera cruzándose por detrás de su espalda. Era una prisión de piernas, las cuales expresaban los deseos de mi intimidad... sentirlo por dentro era lo que más ansiaba. Lo deseaba con auténtica locura.

Mi hombre me agarró fuertemente por el culo, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello... deslizó sus deseosas manos por mis glúteos recorriéndolos sin pudor. Sabía muy bien que le pertenecían...

Hundí también mi boca en su cuello y el deseable aroma masculino acarició hasta lo mas recóndito de mi ser. Su exquisita esencia atravesaba mis nervios olfativos, pasando por la laringe hasta llegar a mis pulmones, inundándolos con el aire que había rodeado a mi hombre. El extásis causado por el agradable perfume de su piel, superaba por mucho al más trabajado de los artificiales perfumes...

Las silentes feromonas se revolvían más que nunca con la pasión que se desataba entre ambos cuerpos. Definitivamente habíamos nacido para amarnos.

Llevé ambas manos a mi azulado pelo y con excitante lentitud las moví acariciándome sensualmente mi sedoso cabello frente a su vista. Bajé mi mano derecha hasta mi húmeda boca y con el índice recorrí suavemente mis labios, simulando el uso de un lápiz labial. Cerré mis ojos con tanto placer como si un orgasmo se hubiese apoderado de mi cuerpo. Me metí el dedo índice en mi candente boca, succionándolo tal como si fuera el duro miembro de mi esposo. Realmente me imaginaba que era su pene... chupé mi índice como si fuera un delicioso caramelo. Mis ojos cerrados demostraban que ponía toda mi alma en ello, imaginándome que ese índice era realmente la virilidad de mi ser amado. No conforme con eso, comenzé a introducirlo y sacarlo como si ese inocente dedo me estuviera follando mi carnosa boca.

Abrí mis ojos para ver si mi provocación había dado resultado... inexplicable fue mi felicidad al ver que efectivamente Vegeta tenía hasta su boca abierta por el deseo que estaba sintiendo...

"Si sigues así no aguantaré más..." -me advirtió él con voz malditamente sexy. Su respiración entrecortada resultaba abominablemente excitante.

"Esa es la idea..." -le contesté con un sensual ronroneo que le hizo agitar más sus ojos. Yo por mi parte ya sentía que no podría continuar con el juego sexual... debía detenerlo pronto o se me reventaría la hiel.

Y eso que todavía no nos quitábamos la ropa...

Llevé una ansiosa mano a la zona genital de mi hombre masajéandolo suavemente por encima de su ajustado pantalón, el cual parecía que iba a destrozarse por causa de su imponente miembro... que ahora estaba completamente a mi merced...

Seguí dándole mis alucinantes caricias y, sin previo aviso, lo coloqué entre mi pulgar y mis cuatro dedos restantes, dándole un intenso apretón que llegó a hacer estremecer al saiya.

El miembro era especialmente hecho para recibir placer cuando era apretado, tal como cuando entraba en mi ajustada vagina, pero el apretón que le dí fue más salvaje de lo propicio... no pude evitarlo... a veces me daban ganas de despedazarlo entero... de agarrarlo y no soltarlo jamás...

Vegeta me dio una mirada recriminatoria a lo que yo sonreí con malicia.

"Ese fue mi adelanto... -jadeé de manera sensualmente entrecortada- ... porque ya sé como me vas a penetrar..." -fue la sexy justificación que esgrimí.

Yo conocía muy bien la salvaje primera embestida que siempre me daba. Era algo tan innato en él, que, aunque tratara de cambiarlo, no podría hacerlo.

Por suerte siempre me penetraba cuando ya estaba completamente mojada, lo que ciertamente me ayudaba a aminorar el dolor que sentiría... y dolor o no, ahora lo necesitaba por dentro...

Pero mi guerrero siguió con su juego de llevarme al límite de la excitación, provocándome hasta que ya no pudiera dar más... y el límite acababa de llegar...

"¡Lo quiero ya!" -exigí ya hastiada del juego sádico al cual era sometida. "Hazme tuya..." -terminé con voz sensual mientras me relamía mis labios carmesí.

Vegeta me dio una mirada cómplice con una leve sonrisa.

"Todavía falta para eso..." -se frotó las manos una contra otra mientras mordía sus propios labios.

Acto seguido tomó mi blusa rota que yacía en el suelo y la lanzó sobre el pastizal de flores como cubierta. Arrodillándose a la altura de mi feminidad me sacó por fin el pantalón deportivo que traía encima y también lo puso como cubierta.

Me echó encima del pastizal con mi vista hacia las estrellas y procedió a morderse su labio inferior. Con su mano, recorrió el contorno de mi vulva por encima de la húmeda tanga... tan húmeda que la palabra mojada calzaba mejor para describirla. El grisáceo color que había adoptado mi blanca prenda íntima era la prueba clara de cuán caliente estaba...

Sus manos notaron la pequeña protuberancia que intentaba sobresalir de la prisión de mi tanga... si ese eréctil órgano pudiera hablar ya le habría dicho a mi amor que sacara las malditas bragas de una buena vez.

Vegeta acercó su boca a mi sexo y con los dientes le retiró de encima la prenda que lo cubría. Sus ojos se desbocaron al ver en todo su esplendor el órgano que me hacía mujer... lo cual me hizo sentir extremadamente excitada.

"Aliméntame mujer" -me pidió con voz susurrante, mientras sentía como mi corazón aumentaba más su palpitar.

El guerrero me respiró encima recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel vaginal, que se agitó aún más con la placentera tortura del saiya. Mi femineidad realmente parecía un ente con vida propia exigiéndole que me la chupara de una buena vez...

...

Experimenté cada vez con más intensidad el deseo incontrolable de recorrerla entera... de sentir su aroma... de saborearla... no podía esperar un segundo más...

Sin más preámbulos posé mi lengua en su clítoris y pude sentir como pequeños latidos de excitación aparecían en él. La calentura de mi mujer no daba abasto para soportar tanto deseo... su piel ya no daba más de cremosa. Así era como me gustaba...

Disfruté el especial relieve de toda la piel de su vulva, tan excitantemente distinto. Los tibios líquidos de mi hembra surgían directamente para deleitarme... saboreaba su humedad cual néctar entregado por una diosa. Después del dolor que le causé así quería que se sintiera, una verdadera diosa. Porque ella era mi diosa. Terca, gruñona y estúpida como ninguna... pero mi diosa. Todo el deseo que sentía por ella, toda la pasión que me enciende cada vez que me toca, todo el inmenso amor que siempre me ha demostrado... me lleva a degustar sus líquidos vaginales con tanta ansiedad como si fueran el sabor más delicioso que podía existir... porque me son dados por ella... porque necesito comerme cada centímetro de su piel...

Sentía una sed incontrolable por su cuerpo... bebía de su piel sin ningún freno... ingería su humedad con desesperación...

Los gemidos de esa mujer... las convulsiones de su perfecto cuerpo... su necesidad desesperada de restregar su intimidad contra mi faz... de darme a beber todo lo que podía dar...

Acoplé mi boca a su tembloroso clítoris aprisionándolo con una perfección asombrosa entre mis labios. La mujer soltó un grito de desquiciada sin poder evitarlo. ¡Cómo adoraba eso! Como si fuera poco introduje mi salvaje índice derecho en su tibia vagina, el cual recorrió su cavidad hasta la máxima profundidad que podía lograr... mi dedo medio acompaño a su hermano poco después... sonreía maliciosamente sin poder evitarlo.

Bulma ya gemía absolutamente descontrolada... era demasiado sentir y oír mi ruidosa succión a su clítoris y mis malvados dedos violándola hasta el fondo...

Como si ambos dedos hubieran peleado los separé violentamente en su interior haciendo que esa mujer diera un súbito respingo. El umbral que separaba el placer del incómodo dolor estaba a un tris de romperse... lo sabía muy bien...

Pero una potente y ruidosa succión hizo que mi científica se estremeciera brutalmente hasta los pies. Un jadeo tan intenso se oyó atravesando el aire que supe enseguida que el orgasmo femenino estaba próximo a llegar.

Sentí como el aire se me escapaba y me separé para dar un profundo respiro. Moldeé mis labios a los vaginales, ajustándome tal como si fuera un delicioso beso.

Con predadora ansiedad introduje mi lengua en su sexo inundando a mi hembra con mi órgano degustador, que precisamente disfrutó la dulce acidez interior de su caliente vagina. Su particular sabor era mucho más palpable en su interior, cosa que disfruté al máximo. Su cálida humedad vaginal podía sentirse más pegajosa y caliente que en el exterior y la diferencia se hacía notable a pesar de la poca profundidad que podía lograr mi lengua.

La mujer yacía realmente poseída por el placer. Sus ojos cerrados y la relajación que estaba sintiendo eran propios de estar en un mundo irreal pero a la vez ideal, un mundo de placer superior a cualquier idílico nirvana. Un mundo de placer superior al mejor de los sueños. Así debía sentirse... así debía gozar mi mujer. Soy el príncipe saiya y esa terca mujer estaba condenada eternamente al placer... precisamente porque tenía el gran honor de ser la hembra que yo elegí.

Me separé para dar profundos jadeos inhalando el aire que se me escapaba. Respiré encima de su clítoris golpéandolo con el tibio aire que salía directamente desde mis pulmones. Bulma una vez más llegó a retorcerse por el gozo que sentía con aquello. Adoraba cuando yo le respiraba encima. Y yo adoraba esos bestiales retorcijones de placer que daba...

"¡Sigue!" -me suplicó gritándome y jalando mi cabello. El placer era el dominador de su cuerpo. Nada más ni nada menos que puro placer carnal. Así la quería... suplicándome. Necesitándome hasta más allá de lo que los deseos podían lograr.

"Que deliciosa la tienes" -le dije con toda sinceridad. Me había acostumbrado tanto a su sabor... a su cara llena de muecas retorcidas de placer... a sus alaridos desesperados que ya no podría vivir sin chupársela. Simplemente era así. Lo disfrutaba tanto como ella.

Mis lamidos la pusieron a mil por segundo y finalmente ella sintió como no podría aguantar más... el clímax femenino atravesó cada rincón de su cuerpo en un estruendo corporal que sólo era capaz de ser provocado por el placentero orgasmo. Puse mis manos en su vientre y hasta podría jurar que sentí sus contracciones provocadas por el clímax del orgasmo, mientras algo más de humedad vaginal se desbordó acariciando con su especial sabor mi órgano hecho para degustar.

Apretó sus piernas aprisionando con brusquedad mi cabeza, restregándome su intimidad por acto reflejo; ni siquiera lo pensó, fue algo completamente inevitable por el éxtasis. Adoraba verla enloquecida de satisfacción... mi lengua recorriendo su interior la volvió totalmente loca, llegando a dar verdaderos alaridos inundados de puro placer... placer que realmente la trastornaba. Podía hasta sentir como su mente se ponía en blanco y, solamente guiada por lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, comenzó a moverse tal como si follara mi boca.

Esa mujer llevó ambas manos a su propio cuello, acariciándose después de tan intenso orgasmo. Su genital que antes se había hecho agua, seguía sintiendo mi vigorosa lengua lamiéndola con auténtica desesperación... mi intención era dejarla totalmente seca, sin la más mínima gota de líquido para dar.

Un vigoroso y descuidado chupetón que le dí en su clítoris la hizo saltar completamente como loca. Debido a la sensibilidad reciente del orgasmo sabía perfectamente que fue más incómodo que placentero. Ese era el castigo que merecía la mujer que se atrevió a domar mi salvaje corazón.

"Dame más, no seas egoísta" -le reclamé con enojo, necesitaba más para poder saciarme.

Ella me sonrió completamente exhausta, dando jadeos tan exquisitos como excitantes. Pero ni aunque ella lo hubiese deseado habría podido complacerme. Así debe quedar siempre. Extasiada hasta el límite. Que sepa que sólo existe un hombre capaz de satisfacerla. Que sólo existe un Vegeta en todo el universo. Mi orgullo sonrió... ¿ni en la cama puedo deshacerme de él? Bah, que más da. Lo único importante es que amo a esa maldita mujer que conquistó mi corazón. Precisamente porque la amo quiero que sea la más feliz en este ridículo planeta... y por qué no decirlo... del universo entero. Su felicidad es lo único que importa.

...

Los temblores espasmódicos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo anunciando el preciado orgasmo que llegaba. Era un verdadero torbellino de placer que me recorría de pies a cabeza, intensificándose aún más en mi vientre. El placer me martillaba exquisitamente quitándome hasta la respiración. Necesariamente tenía que abrir mi boca para adentrar el aire que se escapaba. Después de mi clímax sentí como me succionaba el clítoris con fuerza desmedida... que maldito era, pero no me importó porque combinó perfectamente incomodidad con placer.

"Dame más, no seas egoísta" -me pidió con voz tan sincera que sentí como no podía resistir más de placer. Él realmente amaba mi sabor...

Pero ya no podía complacerlo... mi cuerpo ya no daba más de exhausto. Mi cuerpo era egoísta, pero mi alma si era muy generosa...

"Vegeta... detente... ahora me toca a mí..." -le supliqué con voz apenas audible, y es que si seguía lamiéndome me terminaría desmayando.

El guerrero separó su boca y me miró mientras se saboreaba relamiéndose los labios. Luego de saborear mi intimidad ingirió las últimas pequeñas gotitas de caliente humedad con sumo placer.

"Delicioso" -musitó él mordiéndose ahora su labio inferior.

"¿Tanto te gusta?" -pregunté mientras una melodía de suspiros surgían fuera de mí.

"Absolutamente todo de ti me encanta mujer" -me contestó enseguida poniéndose de pie.

Ahora el orgasmo lo sentí en mis oídos. Adoraba el tono en que mi hombre me hablaba y adoraba aún más que se deleitara tanto con mi cuerpo hambriento del suyo.

Dejándome llevar por lo que sentía lo besé apasionadamente, sin importarme nada más. La entrega de ambos hacia el otro era maravillosa, conmovedora hasta sobrepasar cualquier límite. El placer del otro estaba por sobre el propio... ¿Dar para recibir o recibir para dar? Ni siquiera nos importaba.

La mancomunión de almas era excelsa y sublime. Con cada beso... con cada caricia... con cada palabra de amor nuestros espíritus parecían enlazarse y adentrarse en el cuerpo del otro, tal como si nuestras almas fueran calientes alientos mezclándose en el aire.

Mi mirada se volvió tan intensa y prolongada que me volví una auténtica acosadora. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima al poderoso saiya. Mi guerrero lucía tan provocativo... tan malditamente excitante...

"Eres mío... mío, mío y sólo mío" -le di la agridulce condena de ser mi hombre para siempre.

"Y tú mía para siempre" -me respondió mirándome con sus encantadores ojos.

Ambos nos envolvimos en un sempiterno primor. El amor es lo más lindo que puede existir y amarnos de esa manera, sin complejos, sin guardarse nada, sólo disfrutando cada instante, sólo entregándonos por completo al otro era incomparable. Eramos dos personas que nacieron para amarse, dos personas que desde que nacieron estaban destinadas la una a la otra. Dos personas tan diferentes pero tan similares al mismo tiempo.

Macho y hembra. Mujer y hombre. Gracias a la armonía perfecta lograda a través del amor, nos complementamos para completar el todo que habíamos iniciado hacía años atrás.

El complemento perfecto estaba justo allí, amándonos con toda la pasión del mundo, complementándonos y llenándonos el uno del otro, explicando sin querer la razón del por qué existían dos sexos...

Un solo ser, un solo corazón.

Amándonos con fulgurante pasión.

Esa era nuestra hermosa relación...

Mis manos se pasearon por el torso de mi amado, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel masculina. Mientras lo hacía, sentí como un profundo sentimiento de posesión me desbordó por mi cuerpo. Ese guerrero era mío... me pertenecía... a mí y nadie más.

Sí, el amor indudablemente era posesivo... así que no era mi culpa ser posesiva si lo amaba tanto. Y si el amor efectivamente era egoísta... yo sería la más egoísta de todas. Vegeta es mío para siempre. Lo amo con verdadera locura.

Me arrodillé frente a Vegeta, y él sabiendo lo que vendría puso sus manos en mis azulados y revueltos cabellos, dándome cariño a través de sus manos... masajeando mi pelo con viril delicadeza.

Le saqué lentamente su pantalón y lo mismo hice con su bóxer... fue entonces que me detuve un largo momento con el deleite que tenía ante mis ojos. El llamativo miembro de mi amor era la perfecta demostración de toda su masculinidad. Enorme como su orgullo, recio como su voluntad y ardiente como su pasión.

Lo tomé entre mi mano derecha y lo alcé para recorrer con mi vista el cuerpo inferior. Ladeando ligeramente mi vista pude apreciar como dos hinchadas venas, llenas de ardiente sangre, recorrían los costados de su miembro viril.

No era algo común en él, pero al parecer la excitación que tenía era demasiado intensa, tanto que su torrente sanguíneo se había vuelto mas caudaloso de lo común. Los latidos de su miembro eran tan intensos que llegué a pensar que tenía su propio corazón.

Mi faz se acercó cada vez más peligrosamente a su sexo, cual leona hambrienta... mastiqué el aire una vez haciendo que Vegeta pusiera por primera vez una mirada preocupada. Aquello me causó gracia... relamí mis labios lentamente... como sabía que le gustaba a él... sin quitarle mis ojos de su cara... y preparé mi boca para lo que haría... Lentamente acerqué mi nariz hasta rozar el costado de su miembro e inspiré profundamente disfrutando su aroma. Tras dos segundos exhalé por la boca golpeando la verga que ahora era totalmente mía.

Moví la cabeza viril hasta mis labios atrapándola entre ellos cual prisión. Sin succionar aún, alcé mi mirada para ver laz faz de mi esposo y me sentí satisfecha al ver que su calentura lo había llevado a alzar su rostro hacia el cielo. Un ronco gemido me motivo todavía más para proseguir mi labor, encendiéndome la sangre a través de sus varoniles suspiros que llegaban a mis extasiados oídos. Esos jadeos de macho aumentaban todavía más mis deseos de succionárselo como una verdadera bebé.

Introdujé lenta y suavemente el sexo masculino en mi boca, mientras intentaba apenas rozarlo con mi lengua. Aunque solamente rozarlo se me hizo muy difícil por su prodigioso tamaño. Así que sin esperar más comencé a chupar su glande mientras él me premiaba con excitantes suspiros de placer.

Usando mi lengua recorrí el cuerpo inferior de su pene, el dorso, los costados... suave y lentamente. Succioné con tanta ternura que él quedó impresionado de lo delicada que podía llegar a ser en ese trabajo. Lo lamí... chupeteé... succioné... intercambiando intensidad y fuerza. A veces tan suave que simulaba los labios de un ángel y otras de forma tan salvaje que parecía una súcubo hambrienta de testosterona.

A medida que chupaba el pene como una golosa, masajeaba sus testículos con mi mano libre con el cuidado que requerían aquellos sensibles óvalos. Sentí la necesidad de succionarlos también... introduje una parte del testículo izquierdo en mi boca. Lo marqué con mi saliva mientras mis ruidosas succiones llevaron a mi amor a soltar viriles gemidos debido al inmenso placer proporcionado.

Sentí ganas de morderlos suavemente, queriendo desatar también mi lado sádico. Si la primera arremetida de Vegeta era siempre brutal, ¿por qué no podía liberar yo también mi sadismo? Muy suavemente tomé el escroto que cubría las gónadas masculinas y lo mordí ligeramente estirando aquella piel que las recubría.

Vegeta gimió aún más y frunció el ceño quejándose de placer, mientras con sus manos me apretó el cabello sin jalarlo. Solté las esferas productoras de testosterona y con mi lengua marqué con saliva el camino que va desde los testículos hasta el rosáceo glande.

El tiempo realmente pasó volando para ambos. Yo estaba perdida en el éxtasis que me causaba darle todo ese placer al ser que tanto amaba. Habría podido estar toda la noche en lo mismo...

Quería estrujar su miembro, disfrutar hasta el último centímetro... que mi amor jamás olvidara aquella ocasión en que nos amamos con preciosos tulipanes como testigos...

"Ya... viene..." -me avisó con voz entrecortada que su orgasmo estaba por llegar. Saqué el miembro de mi boca y lo posicioné a la altura de mis senos.

Debía hacerlo así por la impactante potencia desplegada en su eyaculación... los intermitentes chorros de semen eran demasiado abundantes como para contenerlos en mi boca sin que fuera incómodo.

Alcé un poco más mi cuerpo y con mis manos uní mis pechos para que mi hombre se descargase ahí... y él literalmente explotó liberando todo el semen acumulado, que golpeó mi piel con su violencia acostumbrada, impregnándome con el calor de su textura.

"Hasta tu eyaculación es poderosa. ¡Qué hombre por dios!" -lo halagué impresionada, mientras fascinada veía como saltaba una y otra vez su blanco semen contra mí. A veces me preguntaba, ¿por qué me gustaba tanto ver como le saltaba el esperma? ¿Por lo llamativo que era tal vez? ¿Por instinto quizás? Mi mente científica no tenía la respuesta exacta... pero si sabía muy bien que adoraba ver a mi saiya derramándose ante mí... por mí... adoraba ver esa intensa expresión de gozo en su faz mientras sentía los potentes latigazos del caliente líquido hacer contacto con mi piel.

El caliente y pegajoso esperma comenzó lentamente a viajar por mi cuerpo, pero yo impedí que todo se deslizara... unté mi índice derecho llenando la yema con el espeso líquido y relamiéndome los labios lo llevé a mi boca... desparramándolo por toda mi lengua. Sabía cuanto Vegeta adoraba eso, pues sus ojos se ponían fuera de sí cuando me veía haciendo eso. Sin esperar más ingerí el semen haciendo el mismo pequeño ruido de cuando se traga saliva.

No era una delicia pero ya me había acostumbrado a su sabor... era como beber cerveza... la primera vez no gusta... pero después... ¿ay qué estoy diciendo? Parecía una ninfómana ante él... ¿por qué me ponía así? Sonreí por la extraña analogía que había hecho mi traviesa mente... pero era verdad, me encantaba verlo gozar como un loco. Propinarle toda esa satisfacción para mí también era un placer.

La liberación total de los deseos era lo que nos hacía tan propicios el uno para el otro. Nada de pudores ni vergüenzas estúpidas... todo era lindo si se hacía el amor precisamente con eso... amor.

El resto de su íntimo líquido naufragaba por mi cuerpo... y me lo esparcí frotándomelo como se tratara de una crema.

"Te amo tanto" -suspiré intensamente tras decirlo.

"Yo más" -me respondió él abrazándome.

"No, yo más" -le aseguré yo.

"Mientes, yo más" -contrarrestó mi amado.

"No, el que mientes eres tú. Yo te amo más" -volví a asegurarle con certeza. Era imposible que me amara más de lo que yo lo amo a él. Inaceptable totalmente.

Vegeta me sonrió divertido y yo le correspondí. Sonreía tan poco que cada vez que lo hacía lo disfrutaba al máximo. Su sonrisa era un precioso obsequio para mí.

"Dejémoslo en empate, porque sino podemos estar como unos niños toda la noche mujer" -me conminó a no seguir.

Sabía que era la mejor decisión porque ambos eramos tan tercos que seríamos capaces de seguir con lo mismo sólo para ver quien se rendía al final. Consentí su sugerencia aferrándome a su pecho que latía intensamente.

Se sentó encima de nuestras enredadas ropas, que parecían delatar lo enlazados que habíamos estado antes. Chocó su espalda contra el árbol y me sentó en sus piernas, mientras acercaba su hombro a mi cabeza indicándome que me afirmara allí. Seguí la indicación mientras la brisa acariciaba maternalmente nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Clavamos nuestros ojos en el firmamento y en todas las estrellas que habían sido testigos de nuestro inmenso amor.

"Que atrevidos que fuimos, haciendo esto en pleno aire libre y por aquí todavía estamos más o menos cerca de la ciudad" -le comenté sintiendo el pudor de que alguien pudiera vernos así.

"Bah, al insecto que se atreva a mirarnos le lanzo un rayo y apuesto que huye cagado de miedo" -me respondió tranquilamente, sacándome de cuajo cualquier preocupación.

"¡Jaja! Es bueno tener un esposo que lanze rayos" -no pude evitar reírme por su divertido comentario. Su simpleza para solucionar cualquier tipo de problema era envidiable.

Clavamos nuestros ojos el uno en el otro, con cariño sobresaliendo a través de nuestras miradas... la pasión había dado paso al romance... Vegeta acarició la tersa piel de mi faz con amor. Cortó un tulipán que estaba allí mismo y me lo puso frente a mis ojos.

"Para ti mujer" -me entregó la flor, la que tomé con completa sorpresa.

"Es primera vez que me regalas una flor..." -comenté anonadada por el detalle. Jamás había tenido un gesto como ese conmigo.

"Porque son puras mariconadas, te la di sólo porque la tenía a mano mujer" -se rió él muy divertido.

"No son mariconadas" -rechazé divertida también, Vegeta jamás cambiaría su esencia de macho duro. "Es un gesto muy lindo" -le dí a entender mientras olía la bella flor con deleite.

"Bah, pura mierda. No sé que le verán las terrícolas a las flores de porquería que no sirven para nada" -sentenció con su seguridad acostumbrada.

"¡Son muy lindas! Es un gesto que demuestra cuanto nos quieren" -intenté hacerle entender lo que significaba regalar flores.

"Tonterías terrícolas" -volvió a sentenciar sin ninguna duda.

"Siempre tan tierno..." -comenté yo con sorna.

"Pero así te enamoré..." -puso sus dedos en mis labios y los acarició con cariño.

"Jum. Me carga cuando tienes razón" -tuve que aceptar lo innegable.

Vegeta me sonrió como respuesta.

Ambos dejamos que nuestras miradas viajaran hacia las estrellas, las que lucían aún más brillantes debido a la ausencia de la luna llena. Maravillada con el paisaje, respiré hondo para sentir el aroma de la flor que mi hombre me había dado.

"Me siento como una princesa..." -comenté con ojos encantados. Parecía que Vegeta me hipnotizaba con su mirada.

"Lo eres mujer; eres mi princesa porque yo soy un príncipe" -me señaló con orgullo.

"Sí, es verdad" -me sentía tan feliz a su lado que parecía que todo mi cuerpo despedía dicha a través de mis poros.

Afirmé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras comencé a besar suavemente el cuello de mi orgulloso guerrero. Me sentía en el cielo junto a él, sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera... mis manos se dejaron llevar recorriendo su fibroso pecho... los músculos de acero en sus brazos... la suave piel de su faz... simplemente adoraba todo de él.

Bajé mi vista para clavar mis ojos en su verga en reposo... mis manos bajaron a través de su abdomen con asombrosa lentitud... y mis dedos gozaron cuando llegaron finalmente hasta el destino que tanto quería... lo masajeé compartiendo mi cariño también con sus testículos... e inexplicable fue mi dicha cuando sentí como poco a poco volvía a erguirse con el ímpetu de siempre...

Vegeta se levantó mientras me ponía de pie a mí también... pero yo no cesé en mi obstinación de mantener agarrada su palpitante virilidad... simplemente era adictiva.

Sin embargo, igual tuve que soltarlo aunque no quisiera... mi hombre de cuerpo perfecto me giró haciendo que mi espalda se apegara a su cadera. Me derretí una vez más al sentir su erecta virilidad haciendo contacto conmigo. Me puse de puntillas y froté con mis glúteos el pene que tanto deseaba sentir por dentro. Moviendo mi trasero hacia arriba y hacia abajo sentía todo el contorno del miembro recorriendo mis glúteos sin cesar... eso me ponía a mil...

Vegeta soltó un ronco gemido de la excitación que era llevada al límite... sin esperar más me inclinó la espalda hacia delante con su brusquedad habitual.

Ví como el suelo se acercaba a mí repentinamente, pero él me tomó de los brazos impidiéndome caer.

Estiré ambos brazos para afirmarme del árbol advirtiéndole a mi intimidad que debía prepararse para lo que vendría. La primera penetración de mi marido era siempre igual... el instinto sádico que llevaba por dentro salía a relucir siempre en su violenta primera arremetida.

...

La incliné hacia delante con mi fiereza de siempre y la sujeté por los brazos para que no cayera. Bajé mi mirada para ver el culo de la mujer... realmente era digno de admirarse... sus redondeados y levantados glúteos eran una obra perfecta de la naturaleza y esa provocativa sensualidad que yacía justo entre sus piernas resultaba totalmente adictiva... no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ella estaba sobre sus dos piernas, agachada con su abdomen en forma paralela al suelo, sin que sus brazos llegasen a tocar el suelo. Me frote una y otra vez contra ella para que preparase su vagina para lo que vendría.

"¿Lista mujer?" -le pregunté acentúando mi tono sádico, mientras le daba un azote en un glúteo. Como me prendía darle un par de azotes... sonreí al pensar en aquello.

Mi esposa cerró sus puños con fuerza antes de contestar. En su mente probablemente se clavó la sensación de mi primera embestida antes de que efectivamente la hiciera.

"Sí" -me respondió, mientras podía saborear en mi mente como mordía sus labios para no gritar.

Le posicioné la cabeza de mi pene en la entrada de su vagina... pero no la penetraría enseguida. Comencé a recorrer todo el contorno de su cavidad vaginal frotando solamente sus labios hasta sobrepasar su excitado clítoris... una y otra vez...

"Lo quiero ya..." -suplicó la mujer que necesitaba rellenarse de toda mi ardiente carne.

No le respondí, mis manos lo hicieron por mí. La tomé fuertemente por las caderas y volví a posicionar mi verga justo en la entrada de su feminidad. El miembro viril buscó su caliente hogar sin introducirse aún, mientras con ansiedad lo esperaba la vagina que debía cobijarlo en su cálida matriz.

Con una suavidad impropia en mí, introdujé solamente mi glande allí. Bulma juntó más sus piernas para apretarlo con toda la fuerza que podía y yo rugí como un león con el placer del perfecto apretón que me brindó.

Sin esperar más, me introdujé en ella de un solo y potente jalón rellenando hasta el último centímetro de su vagina. Su grito realmente me enloqueció.

Penetrarla era la sensación más placentera que podía existir y en esa posición el goce era aún mayor... totalmente sometida a mí, como nunca lo estaba esa rebelde mujer. Eso aumentaba aún más el intenso y desbordante placer que estaba sintiendo. Enterré mi verga infinitas veces en la húmeda cavidad de mi hembra... y ella realmente parecía poseída.

...

No pude evitar dar un sufriente grito que rebotó por el aire. Mi intimidad acusó el golpe tan rápido que sentí al instante el clásico ardor de ser penetrada por mi vehemente príncipe... sin embargo, tomé aire y cerré los dientes sabiendo que el ardor sería rápidamente reemplazado por el exquisito placer...

Y precisamente así fue... mi esposo comenzó a penetrarme a un ritmo tan suave que su actitud hasta parecía tierna. Pero poco a poco aumentó el vigor de su penetración, a la vez que también lo hacía la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Lo metía y lo sacaba una y otra vez, sin llegar a la profundidad total. Solamente la mitad de su verga entraba en mí... con una suavidad que paulatinamente fue cambiando a poderoso vigor... la rapidez y la fuerza aumentaban al mismo compás, haciéndose cada vez más y más veloz.

Sus embestidas pronto se volvieron totalmente salvajes y sin control alguno, hundiendo totalmente su gran virilidad en mi interior, tal como un submarino se hundía en el mar que lo contenía. Pronto tomó el ritmo preciso para hacerme gemir de placer...

Aullé con locura cuando sentí que todos mis sentidos se perdían de la realidad pasando a un mundo celestial. Estoy segura que Vegeta sentía exactamente lo mismo... sus varoniles suspiros así me lo indicaban.

Las profundas y vehementes embestidas hacían que mi cuerpo se moviera hacia adelante una y otra vez. De no haber estado sujeta con mis brazos al árbol y que él me tenía agarrada firmemente de mis caderas, me habría caído de bruces debido a la potente penetración a la cual era sometida.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era algo sobrenatural la velocidad aplicada por mi saiya. Sentía que me desvanecía en un mar de placer. Tal como el ázucar se disolvía en el agua, yo me estaba disolviendo en el cuerpo de mi amado.

Se introducía y se salía... salía y entraba... una y otra vez... sin detenerse... sin parar... produciendo una melodía de gemidos que escapaban desde mi más profundo interior.

"Oh Vegeta... sigue así..." -le supliqué en un casi ininteligible murmullo.

Para mi sorpresa, él aumentó todavía más la velocidad de penetración, la misma que yo creía que no podría incrementarse más... la misma que pensé que ya había alcanzado el límite... cuán equivocada estaba...

Realmente ya no daba más... sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban y que caería desmayada. Era demasiado agradable lo que estaba sintiendo. Mi faz formó incontables muecas de placenteras quejas y cuando sentí un retorcijón en mi abdomen supe que otro intenso orgasmo pululaba en mi interior queriendo liberarse. Las contracciones de mi vientre llegué a sentirlas incluso en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome de la intensidad con que vendría... Alcé mi faz hacia el cielo sin abrir los ojos, mientras mi vagina apretó aún más la verga de mi macho... Fue entonces que desaté el enorme placer del orgasmo.

Vegeta detuvo sus feroces embestidas al sentir mi clímax sexual. Amaba verme disfrutando como enloquecida... apreté mi trasero contra él con desesperación. Lo que pasó después ya ni siquiera podría describirlo... mi conciencia se nubló y me olvidé de todo... mi mente se puso en blanco... tan blanca que no podía pensar en nada.

...

Sus gemidos se acentúaron cada vez más como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción... Cuando sentí el feroz tremor de su cuerpo detuve mis arremetidas para disfrutar su placer... adoraba verla expresar sus orgasmos con ese prolongado alarido, gemido tan especial que era muy diferente a los demás.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." -se dispersó por el ambiente el momento de su orgasmo. Llegó al pináculo del placer por derecho propio. Después de tanto sufrimiento era lo que esa gruñona mujer merecía.

El sudor de nuestros cuerpos mezclándose y el jadeo del cansancio que exhalaba Bulma una y otra vez, hacían que mis oídos también se deleitaran solamente por escucharla así.

"No me sueltes..." -me pidió como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La mujer soltó las manos apoyadas en el árbol para masajearse el interior de sus muslos. Seguramente había sido un orgasmo tan intenso que la había dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas.

"No me digas que ya te cansaste" -le dije con burla al ver como comenzaban a doblarse sus piernas. Sin sacar mi miembro de la cavidad que lo cobijaba, la sujeté firmemente para que no se fuera de bruces.

"Bueno... yo no soy una loca... maníaca... del entrenamiento" -jadeó entrecortadamente. "Pero igual esto recien empieza..." -me desafío sin vacilar mirándome hacia atrás. Como amaba su carácter fuerte, tan parecido al mío.

Finalmente me salí del interior de mi hembra y mis manos abandonaron las encantadoras curvas de esa frágil cintura... la giré ayudándola a incorporarse para ir a la tersa piel de sus mejillas... el contacto de miradas que surgió fue exquisitamente placentero.

Sentí que me perdía inevitablemente en el suave azur de sus ojos. Estaba completamente embelesado por aquellos azulados luceros, tan profundos como el mar y tan extensos como el inmenso firmamento. Aquellos ojos brillaban con luz propia, como si una sempiterna estrella de amor creciera justo allí... esa mirada me hechizaba... era un encantamiento que no podía resistir... esos malditos ojos me lanzaban el irrechazable hechizo del amor.

Comencé a devorar su deliciosa boca sin más... necesitaba hacerla mía. Mezclar nuestras esencias hasta sentirnos en el cielo...

Encadenó sus piernas a mi cadera mientras abrazaba también mi cuello. Me dio gracia ver cuanto adoraba sentirse una koala, porque siempre hacía lo mismo... Empecé a penetrarla con tanta suavidad que hasta pareció que ella había despertado un lado tierno oculto en mí. Usando sólo mis manos alcé y bajé su culo para penetrarla sin necesidad de moverme, mis manos cumplían perfectamente la labor de impulsar su cuerpo.

"Esto es mejor que cualquier entrenamiento" -la halagué a mi modo. Entrenar para mí era una felicidad... pero hacer el amor con ella es la máxima dicha a la que se puede aspirar.

Bulma como hembra era increíble. Sus gemidos, sus alaridos de placer, sus rítmicos movimientos... su adictiva cintura... sus increíbles pechos... toda ella era la provocación en persona. La seducción brotaba por cada poro de su piel y realmente sabía como complacerme... debía agradecer la suerte de que esa terca científica fuera mi mujer. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz con una mujer así de apasionada... ella era única... por eso la elegí.

Cambiamos la posición para seguir disfrutando del placer que nos daban nuestros cuerpos, que sudosos suplicaban por más y más. La recosté en el suelo lentamente... y ella abrió sus piernas dejando que admirara nuevamente su exquisita feminidad. Lucía aún más rosácea y ligeramente abierta, como invitándome a proseguir lo que aún no culminaba...

Me arrodillé y tomé sus pies, para enseguida alzar sus piernas y dejarlas descansar en mis hombros.

Ambos adorabamos esa posición, sus piernas en mis hombros nos permitía mirar como gozabamos cuando así lo queríamos... yo introduciéndome en ella y ella sintiéndome por dentro... sin esperar me hundí profundamente en mi fértil mujer...

Seguimos amándonos como desquiciados, sudando feromonas, intercambiando ronroneos y caricias con apasionados besos y salvajes embestidas, fusionando nuestros cuerpos en el éxtasis total. Embistiéndome frenéticamente contra ella...

Nuestra respiración agitada hacía que sólo se escuchara un jadeo tras otro...

...

...

...

La beldad sacó sus piernas del hombro saiya, para cambiar la posición nuevamente. Puso sus palmas en el pecho de su hombre y lo quiso empujar para indicarle que lo quería debajo de ella. Su empujón no surtió ningún efecto, pero Vegeta no se opuso a los deseos de su amada... se dejó caer en el suelo y su mujer se arrodilló apoderándose de la cadera masculina... así fue bajando lenta y sensualmente acercando peligrosamente su vagina contra el órgano viril.

Sincronizando movimientos, ambos se acoplaron a la perfección una vez más. Puso las palmas en el abdomen de su hombre, mientras sus flexionadas piernas terminaban de tocar completamente el suelo... Bulma se sintió como una hábil jinete y comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo para provocar la fricción que tanto los hacía gozar... cabalgar en él era lo mejor.

El brillo provocado por el sudor que escurría por sus cuerpos, los hacía admirarse el uno al otro empapados de sensualidad por el intenso ejercicio...

El príncipe guerrero no podía dejar de admirarla... todo su ser... su excitante manera de cabalgar... sus ojos cerrados por el intenso placer... sus pechos moviéndose al son de sus rítmicos movimientos... Vegeta se maravilló ante tan celestial vista... sus redondos senos realmente se movían como si tuvieran vida propia... agitándose al mismo compás de su acelerada respiración... inhalando aire como si en cada respiro entrara aún más vida en su cuerpo, llenándolo de gozo sin límites.

Ahora era su mujer quien se arremetía contra él guiando el ritmo... mientras esos provocativos senos lo incitaban a tocarlos... sin pensarlo sus manos obedecieron el llamado y las colocó allí sin moverlas... sólo el sentir su piel mientras ella seguía cabalgando era incomparable. Su concierto de suspiros que salían uno tras otro no podía ser más delicioso. Una ópera de reacciones espontáneas increíblemente excitante.

Sus manos vagaron acariciando el hermoso cuerpo femenino, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel... cerró sus ojos dejando que sólo el sentido del tacto recorriera sus sensuales curvas... lentamente le dibujó un mapa de caricias con sus manos... hasta que las mismas se detuvieron en la cadera de su amante para marcar el ritmo que debían seguir. Al saiya instintivamente le gustaba tener el control...

Los gemidos que la mujer emitía eran una dulce caricia para los oídos y sus caderas moviéndose sin guardar fuerzas era una exquisitez para el sentido del tacto. Su aroma a sexo salvaje fue un goce para sus nervios olfatorios, mientras verla disfrutando tanto era un deleite para la vista. Lo único que faltaba era saborearla...

El saiya sin previo aviso, enderezó solamente su espalda mientras comenzó a devorar la lengua de su mujer, quien respondió a sus fogosos besos completamente pérdida. Era increíble lo que estaban sintiendo ambos... Bulma separó sus labios de su hombre, quien abrió los ojos intuyendo que su esposa algo quería decirle... "Te amo" fue el susurro que le dio rozando sus labios con su húmedo aliento.

Vegeta no pudo resistir las palabras de su amada y nuevamente unió sus labios contra los suyos, comenzando a moverse frenéticamente para meter el miembro todavía más adentro... llenarle hasta su matriz era lo que tanto ansiaba...

La agitada respiración... la linda declaración que salía directamente desde el corazón de Bulma... la fogosa lengua del saiya recorriendo cada rincón de su boca... todo conspiraba para que el clímax llegara nuevamente para ambos...

Sus nombres dichos de forma desesperada una y otra vez se esparcían por el ambiente... una embestida tras otra... sobrenaturales arremetidas... hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su intimidad... el cansancio no tenía lugar para ambos amantes... se amaban desesperados como si esta fuera la última vez que harían el amor... embriagándose de sublime placer...

Vegeta se sacó las femeninas piernas de sus hombros, se inclinó sobre su hembra y la afirmó por su espalda. Se irguió levantando a su mujer por el trasero mientras ella se aferró con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. El saiya dejó caer esas lindas piernas para que se afirmasen en el suelo.

La científica sonrió comprendiendo enseguida que ahora lo harían de pie.

El príncipe bajó su mano por el muslo derecho de su hembra y lo levantó sosteniéndoselo. Hábilmente la chocó contra el árbol que serviría de apoyo y la bella mujer separó aún más sus piernas para lograr la profundidad ideal... En un arrebato de salvajismo, el saiya la penetró rellenándola entera de una sola vez y la joven volvió a dar un sonoro pero excitante grito...

"Tan sádico que me saliste..." -le dijo dejando que su cálido aliento acariciara sus oídos.

"Me encanta como gritas mujer..." -se justificó él por su brusquedad con pupilas llenas de lujuria.

Volvieron a amarse con locura totalmente desatada, mientras Bulma sentía que sino desfallecía ella serían sus piernas las que lo harían... precisamente la pierna que la sostenía comenzó a temblar...

Nuevamente saltó encima de su amor abrazándolo con brazos y piernas cual koala. Vegeta agarró su culo con ambas manos y sin piedad le dio un fuerte apretón en sus glúteos en castigo por ser tan débil. Sabía perfectamente porque había saltado... su mujer ya no resistía más.

"Me quedara el culo rojo..." -se quejó ella en un sensual susurro.

"Te pasa por débil mujer" -esgrimió su argumento para terminar sellándolo con un beso.

Precisamente mientras se realizaba el beso, el saiya sintió como su trasero era salvajemente apretado.

"Yo también puedo..." -musitó Bulma con un suspiro encantador.

Vegeta chistó con su osadía. El feroz pellizco le hizo ver lo incómodo que resultaba aquello. La rebeldía de su mujer se hacía presente hasta en los momentos más inesperados.

El ritmo de penetración fue aumentando más y más... ambos claramente ya estaban fuera de sí... Vegeta ya no pensaba en nada... el calor que recorría su pene era increíblemente intenso... mientras Bulma a cada briosa embestida sintió subir a borbotones la pasión que le inyectaba su amado esposo. El placer se acercaba cada vez más al punto de ebullición, haciendo hervir cada célula de sus intensos cuerpos...

El infinito goce los convirtió en unos locos poseídos por el placer... Vegeta sintió como la sensiblidad de su órgano viril se incrementaba sintiendo el asfixiante calor de la vagina de su hembra.

Bulma dio un profundo jadeo y el vaho salió despedido de su boca tal como si estuviera fumando. El frío de la noche se había hecho presente pero ellos no lo sentían en lo más mínimo... de hecho, sus cuerpos se habían vuelto verdaderas llamas ardiendo de pasión sin límites.

El acelerado ritmo de penetración estaba causando estragos de contracciones en sus cuerpos... realmente ambos ya no daban más... se preparaba un orgasmo tan intenso que para los dos sería la liberación total.

Vegeta soltó un ronco gemido que escapó de su garganta... era la señal de que ya no faltaba prácticamente nada... señal que su mujer entendió enseguida.

"Inúndame por favor... dámelo todo, todo dentro de mí" -le suplicó con una desesperación tan excitante que el saiya no habría podido rechazarla ni haciendo su más grande esfuerzo.

Fue entonces cuando el guerrero sintió como una indescriptible sensación recorría su cabeza para terminar estremeciendo absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

"Te amo..." -susurró el saiya con voz entrecortada de placer y ojos cerrados, justo cuando todas sus células vibraron con la fuerza de un géiser hirviente a punto de estallar. "Te amo..." -repitió poseído por sublime amor, mientras se derramaba con toda potencia en el interior de su mujer. El caliente semen golpeó con impetuosa fuerza a su esposa una y otra vez, disparando potentes chorros de esperma uno tras otro.

Bulma se sintió en el paraíso. No podía creer que Vegeta le hubiera dicho esas palabras durante su clímax. Nunca antes lo había hecho y precisamente sintió como una montaña de amor le recorrió el cuerpo entero debido a esas palabras.

Aquella declaración terminó de mezclar todas sus emociones en una intangible amalgama de sentimientos... su alma literalmente estalló y su cuerpo se volvió adimensional. Ya no pertenecía a nada relacionado con lo terrenal, sino que se había aproximado más que nunca a lo celestial. La culminación también llegaba para ella...

Tras un intenso grito de placer liberó su orgasmo también, sacudiéndola en un indescriptible estallido de pura magia... su alma voló cual viaje astral en un campo de multicolores estrellas que sacudió cada centímetro de su piel. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan unida a Vegeta como ahora...

Lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por la faz de la bella mujer. Sus azulados luceros se volvieron llorosos con aquel líquido que comúnmente nace a causa de la tristeza.

El saiya finalmente sintió como su alma se reacomodaba nuevamente en su cuerpo e indescriptible fue su sorpresa al ver que su mujer lloraba... llorando sin ningún lamento. Abrió su boca a causa de la sorpresa y frunció el cejo lleno de preocupación, verla con lágrimas era un sinónimo claro de tristeza. Para un guerrero como Vegeta llorar significaba dolor y sufrimiento, como para la gran mayoría. Pero si hacía tan sólo un par de segundos atrás que ambos habían tenido un orgasmo... ¿cómo era posible que su mujer llorara?

"¿Por qué estas llorando mujer? ¿Te dañé?" -preguntó con voz preocupada y mirada inquisitiva.

La inteligente mujer movió su cara y la apegó hasta que sus narices hicieron un tierno contacto, susurrándole mientras rozaba sus labios contra los suyos.

"Lloro... pero no de dolor... lloro de felicidad porque te amo"

La mirada del saiya retrocedió como queriendo indicar que eso no podía ser. Frunció aún más su ceño intentando descifrar el código de extrañas palabras que su mujer había combinado.

¿Cómo era posible llorar de felicidad? ¿Llorar con amor?

Masticó la idea con ánimo de entenderla bien, desatando en su mente un tsunami de pensamientos. A pesar de la oleada de cavilaciones no terminó de comprender como era posible que se pudiera llorar de felicidad.

"¿Llorar de felicidad porque me amas?" -con auténtica curiosidad, puso toda su atención en la respuesta que le daría su mujer.

La científica le dedicó una linda sonrisa. Se veía tan ávido de una respuesta como nunca se le veía. Ciertamente para un guerrero acostumbrado a pelear sería algo difícil de entender.

La científica se masajeó su sien invocando ideas. Sus lágrimas aún seguían escurriendo por su rostro pero ella sonreía con dicha, aumentando todavía más la extrañeza de su esposo.

"No sé como explícartelo... tal vez no encuentre las palabras precisas... pero sí te puedo decir... que la emoción que estoy sintiendo me supera. Es algo tan lindo, tan emocionante... tengo tal cúmulo de sensaciones que me hacen llorar de felicidad inevitablemente"

El saiya le dio una mirada totalmente confusa, así que la científica decidió explayarse más.

"Lloro por amor... lloro porque tu amor me sobrepasó... -jadeó en una batalla para recuperar el aliento que se le escapaba- ... lloro porque es una emoción gigante e incontrolable... -se detuvo buscando las palabras precisas- el amor que siento por ti va más allá de lo que puedas razonar. Es algo que jamás creí que pudiera existir... pero te encontre a ti. Es el amor el que inunda cada uno de mis poros, es tu amor el motor que me impulsa a seguir adelante... es tu amor lo que me hace tan feliz... sólo te puedo decir que te amo con toda mi alma" -más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas con emoción.

Vegeta quedó completamente callado con ojos llenos de sorpresa... al parecer la intensa declaración de su mujer lo descolocó completamente.

"Que cursi eres mujer..." -frunció su ceño intentando ocultar más rastros de emoción.

Bulma dio un suspiro con decepción. Sabía que él no la entendería aunque se lo explicase... pero el saiya continuó su idea haciendo reaccionar a su desilusionado corazón...

"Cursi... pero me emocionaste, debo reconocerlo" -dio un intenso suspiro de guerrero. "Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto mujer" -le declaró dándole un fogoso beso relleno de amor.

Bulma se iluminó de pura felicidad. Le dio un abrazo combinante de almas y, mientras devoraba su boca con pasión desenfrenada, se sintió en el místico edén.

"Aunque todavía no entiendo que mierda es eso de llorar por felicidad" -susurró él diciéndoselo al oído tras el intenso beso.

Bulma sonrió muy divertida.

"Normal, eres un saiyajin y por ende un bruto"

"Por eso te gusto" -señaló él con sonrisa presuntuosa.

"Tienes razón, también debo reconocerlo" -sonrió ella rellena de dicha.

"Te amo mi científica"

"Y yo a ti mi guerrero"

Después de tanto dolor, tanta tristeza y tantas desventuras, se habían reconciliado de una forma encantadoramente mágica. Sus almas exhaustas pero aún deseosas, seguían ardiendo al estar tan cerca el uno del otro... implorando no separarse nunca más...

Y así, siguieron calmando el intenso clamor de sus ardientes cuerpos que exigían más... necesitaban seguir amándose hasta que ya no pudieran más...

Finalmente, la pareja y la conmovedora fuerza de su amor había terminado triunfando. La difícil odisea por fin parecía haber concluido...

Aunque tal vez... una pequeña niña que todavía no nace tiene algo muy importante que decir al respecto...

Continuará.


	27. Capítulo 27: Descubrimiento

**_Capítulo 27: Descubrimiento._**

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y una joven pareja recién comenzaba a despertar después de soportar los repetidos llantos de su pequeña hija durante la noche... desvelarse había sido tan agotador que ni siquiera sintieron lo tarde que ya era. Las gruesas cortinas eran las culpables de aquello pues camuflaban el soleado día que resplandecía con audacia después de una noche de tormenta.

Todavía adormilado Mirai Trunks abrió lentamente sus párpados sintiendo el peso del sueño, pero haciendo un esfuerzo pudo aplacar la pereza que ensoñaba su cuerpo. Giró su mirada para ver si la mujer que tanto amaba seguía durmiendo y efectivamente pudo verla allí. Dormida tan tranquila que parecía un ángel. Alzó su vista por encima de su amada para ver a su pequeña bebé que yacía adormilada en su cuna. Sonrió al ver que finalmente había quedado tranquila después de tan agitada noche de llantos.

Sintió ganas de acariciar los cabellos de su pareja y sin contenerse así lo hizo. Embelesado por la belleza de su mujer agradeció con toda su alma el haberla encontrado, porque gracias a ella su vida dio un giro completo... gracias a ella la tristeza causada por los androides había dado paso a la felicidad.

El tic-tac del reloj hizo que su mirada virase hacia aquel instrumento y pudo comprobar lo tarde que era: las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Decidió levantarse sin despertar a Nenis, pero justo cuando se proponía a hacerlo la bella durmiente también comenzó a escapar de los brazos de Morfeo hasta regresar completamente a la vida real.

"Buenos días damita" -la saludó Trunks con una sonrisa.

Nenis sonrió enseguida al escuchar la encantadora voz de su esposo. Le dio el beso de buenos días y dirigió su mirada al retoño que yacía en la cuna apaciblemente dormida.

"Menos mal que esta demonia sigue dormida" -mencionó graciosamente la mujer en voz baja.

"Sí, por suerte" -respondió Trunks en el mismo tono. "Oh que sueeeeeeño. Dormiría todo el día si pudiera" -agregó estirando sus brazos y sin ningun ánimo de levantarse.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí. Yo también sigo muerta de sueño. Nuestra Any lloró mucho anoche"

"Ni que lo digas. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos, porque seguramente seguirán varias noches así..." -advirtió el pelilila con cara de funeral.

"Pero bueno queríamos ser padres y no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas. Ya nos acostumbraremos" -le guiñó un ojo a su amado.

La pareja procedió a levantarse con sumo cuidado y miraron al pequeño ser que dormía plácidamente en su cuna... tan apacible que nadie habría supuesto que fue aquella misma angelical criatura la que los desvelo con sus tremendos llantos.

Ambos mantuvieron el cuidado de sus pasos y salieron de la habitación para que la niña siguiera con su apacible sueño. Se dirigieron hacia el mismo baño juntos y mientras Trunks se lavaba los dientes Nenis decidió mirarse en el espejo antes de ducharse... grave error. El gran espejo le permitió verse de de cuerpo entero, golpeando duramente su vanidad de mujer... su figura claramente ya no era la misma antes del embarazo. El aumento de peso era evidente dejándole una nada agradable panza y senos que sin sujetadores estaban un tanto caídos por la rellena carga de leche que sostenían.

Entonces se decidió a hacerle una pregunta a su esposo, con la esperanza de que él le diera una respuesta que subiera su decaído ánimo.

"Amor... ¿estoy gorda?"

"Sí, mucho" -respondió con toda inocencia.

Un dramático y tenso silencio se hizo en el ambiente... mientras pucheros comenzaban a formarse en el rostro de la nueva madre...

"Buaaa me dijiste gorda" -lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos por todas partes.

"Pero si estás gorda amor"-confirmó él nuevamente con total e inocente sinceridad, mientras escupía lo que quedaba de dentífrico en el lavabo.

"¿Eres tonto o qué?" -comenzó a pegarle en la espalda para desquitarse mientras Trunks se acurrucaba para protegerse.

"¡Ay! ¡Pero si me preguntaste amor!" -se defendió él.

"¡Tonto! Te pregunte para que me subieras el ánimo, diciéndome que se me notaba muy poco lo gordita" -dejó de golpearlo para comenzar a hacer conmovedores pucheros.

"Huy definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres... son un enigma total" -exclamó rascándose la cabeza. "¿Querías que te mintiera?"

"¡No! pero nada te costaba decirme aligerar la verdad. Tenias que decirme que me veia estupenda igual. ¡Malo!"

"¡Huy pero amor, gordita o flaquita te ves estupenda!" -le dio un besito cariñoso en su frente. "No te preocupes por eso, te amo igual" -le lanzó otro beso de amor pero esta vez en su boca.

Nenis sintió como ese delicioso beso apaciguaba su furia. Obviamente Trunks no lo había hecho por molestarla, sino que su extrema sinceridad a veces se convertía en un gran defecto.

* * *

El anaranjado color del ocaso se hacía presente anunciando el bello atardecer que emergía desde el vasto horizonte, avisando que la noche llegaría muy pronto.

Dos niños volando atravesaban el precioso cielo desplazándose cuales jets por la gran velocidad que llevaban. Ya llevaban tres cementerios en los cuales, a pesar de buscar minuciosamente hasta en el último rincón, no habían logrado encontrar la tumba de Mirai Goku. La sensación de frustración comenzó a hacerse presente en gran medida para mermar sus ánimos. Pero no se rendirían por más que la mala suerte atentara para joder su objetivo.

Finalmente descendieron en una ciudad de gran tamaño que también estaba medianamente cercana a la montaña Paos; caminaron por la calle hasta que vieron a una niña jugando alegremente más allá. Parecía tener la misma edad de ellos.

"¡Hola!" -saludó Trunks y enseguida Goten lo imitó.

"¡Hola!" -saludó la niña de cabellos azabaches.

"¿Por casualidad sabes si en esta ciudad hay un cementerio?" -preguntó el hijo de Bulma.

"Mmm... ¿y por qué quieren ir a un cementerio?"

"Curiosa como todas las niñas" -rió Trunks.

"Porque necesitamos encontrar una tumba" -explicó Goten.

La niña se tomó el mentón mientras recordaba donde quedaba exactamente el lugar de entierros.

"Sigan hacia allá -indicó con su índice- por unas cuarenta cuadras, luego doblan a la izquierda y lo encontrarán, es grande así que es fácil de ver pero a esta hora es muy tarde y está cerrado. El cementerio tiene algunos guardias que no los dejarán pasar" -les advirtió la niña.

"No importa, nos la arreglaremos de alguna manera" -Trunks sacó a relucir una vez más su determinación.

"¿Qué dices?" -protestó Goten enseguida. "Mejor nos vamos y volvemos mañana cuando sea de día. No quiero visitar un cementerio de noche" -agregó con nerviosismo.

"Jaja, tranquilo Goten que yo te cuidaré" -le dijo con acento burlón.

"Jum, pues no necesito que me cuides Trunks" -protestó el menor la afirmación de su amigo.

"Oye que valiente eres" -interrumpió la niña de cabello negro mirando al de cabellos violetas.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? No es nada" -tosió con presuntuosidad ante el halago recibido.

"A mí si me daría nervios visitar un cementerio de noche" -agregó con admiración sin dejar de mirar a Trunks.

"Bueno para mí es algo común y corriente" -señaló Trunks inflando pecho.

"Bah, no alardées Trunks" -empezó a reírse Goten.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, la niña les dio nuevamente la indicación de por donde llegar al camposanto, para terminar dándoles un consejo:

"Bueno y cuando lleguen allá, vayan por el camino de la derecha porque allí nunca hay guardias porque dicen que han visto fantasmas en ese sitio"

"¿Fa-fa... fantasmas?" -cuestionó Goten con voz temblorosa.

"Sí, así que tengan cuidado. ¡Suerte chicos!"

"Gracias, suerte para ti también" -contestó Trunks extrañamente nervioso, pero no por el cementerio sino por la dulce niña que recién lo había halagado.

Así, ambos niños despegaron y tras un par de minutos llegaron al lugar citado por la pequeña.

"Que niña tan agradable, nos dijo el lugar preciso y hasta nos dio consejos" -comentó Trunks.

"Bah, a mí me pareció que nos quería echar miedo" -se quejó Goten.

"Nah, es muy amable. Es linda, inteligente y tiene la simpatia de una fea. Y eso es raro" -señaló el hijo de Vegeta.

Goten frunció el ceño sumamente extrañado.

"¿Te gustó esa niñita, Trunks?" -el tono de Goten sonó claramente alarmado.

"¡No! claro que no" -refutó enseguida Trunks como si fuera una grave acusación. "No es que me guste por supuesto -se apresuró a negar con su cabeza- es sólo que algún día nos tendrán que gustar las niñas, nada más. Yo no encuentro que sean tan malas como dices tú Goten"

"Bah, las niñas no tienen nada interesante, son debiluchas, no podemos entrenar con ellas y se lo pasan llorando y haciendo berrinches"

"Te apuesto que cuando seas mayor te gustaran todas y serás todo un mujeriego" -se rió Trunks muy divertido.

"Nah, las niñas no me interesan ni me interesaran" -aseguró el hijo menor de Goku completamente seguro.

"Te castigará la lengua Goten" -se rió Trunks muy divertido.

* * *

La pureza del cielo que antes había sido tan tormentoso dejaba ver de manera sublime las preciosas estrellas que compartían su llamativa luz. Las mismas que tuvieron el privilegio de ser testigos de la reciente noche de pasión que había disfrutado una fogosa pareja que se amaba con toda su alma.

La candente sesión de amor había terminado por fin y ambos reposaban abrazados el uno al otro. Ahora la calma y el cariño habían tomado el lugar que antes perteneció a la pasión. Precisamente esa tranquilidad que llegó después de la tormenta sexual, hizo que Bulma sintiera un ardor que nacía entre sus piernas después de tan intensa sesión de sexo.

"Uf, de aquí voy a tener que salir en silla de ruedas. Me reventaste" -bromeó la científica mientras apretaba sus piernas como si eso calmase el naciente ardor.

"No es mi culpa tenerlo tan grande" -dijo él seriamente lleno de vanidad masculina.

"¡Presumido!" -le dio una mirada de esas que regañan aunque con una divertida sonrisa. No pudo evitar reírse con el comentario de su esposo.

El brillo en los ojos del saiya demostraron que se divirtieron con el regaño de su esposa.

"Bah, la burra hablando de orejas. Hablas como si tú no fueras presumida mujer" -le recordó que ella no era un ejemplo de humildad precisamente.

"Bueno, está bien lo acepto. Yo también lo soy y mucho" -aceptó con una sonrisa, acurrucándose más en el pecho de su amado.

La joven dio un placentero suspiro llena de dicha. Estaba tan feliz en aquel lugar, con su amado acompañándola, disfrutando la naturaleza y el perfume a flores tan exquisito que emanaba por el aire. Por si fuera poco los dulces destellos de luz estelar adornaban aún más el ambiente convirtiéndolo en algo tan romántico que hubiera querido prolongar aquella situación por toda la eternidad. Era tan escaso que Vegeta fuera así de expresivo con sentimientos tales como el amor y el cariño que debía aprovechar este momento al máximo.

"Me gustaría estar por siempre así" -comentó Bulma sus últimos pensamientos al hombre que tanto amaba.

"No sabía que te gustaba tanto estar desnuda" -cuestionó Vegeta.

"Jaja, no hombre. Desnuda no, pero así como estamos ahora, disfrutando nuestro amor, sin que nada más nos importe, sólo disfrutando este momento" -explicó divertida.

"Bah, es normal que te sientas así, sé que te mueres por mí"

"Presuntuoso..." -la científica iba a continuar hablando, pero el saiya le cerró la boca con un beso. Tras ponerle fin al sabroso contacto de labios y lenguas, Bulma volvió a hablar:

"Lástima que nada es eterno, tenemos otras cosas que hacer también"

"Y ahora que lo dices mujer, una de ellas es volver a nuestro tiempo" -aseguró el príncipe con severidad marcada en su rostro.

"Así es, aunque realmente no sé cuando podamos volver. Las máquinas del tiempo están descargadas de energía y les tomara mucho tiempo para recargar"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio aunque una mueca de disgusto se formó en su faz, dejándole ver a Bulma que la idea no le agradaba.

"A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero al parecer no tendremos alternativa" -comentó Bulma al leer el disgusto de esposo.

Vegeta se puso de pie sin soltar a su esposa que yacía en sus brazos cual bebé cobijada en una cuna.

"Bien mujer, ya es hora de volver" -ordenó con autoridad como siempre.

"¡Qué lata! Me gustaría quedarme aquí eternamente" -protestó ella enseguida.

"Bah, ya me apesta este olor a flores mujer. Además le encargué una misión al imbécil de Kakarotto y capaz que se teletransporte para reportarme que ya la cumplió. Si ese imbécil te ve así lo dejaré tan irreconocible que la estúpida de su mujer vendrá a reclamarme todos los días"

"¡Celoso!" -exclamó divertida. Le encantaba cuando su saiya la celaba auqnue él nunca lo reconociera.

"Bah, no son celos y que te quede claro de una vez. Sólo cuido lo que es mío porque tú me perteneces" -evidenció más que nunca su sentimiento de posesión.

"Así como tú también" -aclaró sintiendo como la misma posesión nacía en ella. "Por cierto... ¿dijiste que tú le encargaste una misión a Goku?"

"Le encomendé que le dijese a cien mujeres que no tenían tetas ni culo" -mencionó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bulma abrió los ojos y tras que su cerebro comprendiera a cabalidad el alcance maligno de una misión así comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Y supongo que con lo tonto que es Goku, ¿él aceptó, no? Jajaja, tú eres el demonio en persona" -siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

"Bah, ahora estoy hasta meloso mujer. Y todo por tu culpa" -refunfuñó molesto.

"¿Meloso tú? ¡Eso si que es una buena broma!" -aclaró enseguida que no estaba de acuerdo con su última afirmación.

"Pero debes reconocer que contigo he cambiado muchísimo mujer. Aunque tú y solo tú eres la única que puede ver ese lado en mí"

"Lo sé... y te lo agradezco por mostrarmelo"

"Tú te lo ganaste" -sentenció enseguida con su voz firme de siempre.

Bulma se acercó aún más su amado y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

"Me alegro tanto de que hayas recuperado la memoria" -suspiró recordando los malos momentos sufridos por culpa de su amnesia.

"Bah, eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que ahora estoy contigo y que jamás te abandonaré"

"Lo sé... pero sentí tanto miedo de perderte"

"No me perdiste, así que ya deja de pensar en eso mujer" -sentenció mientras profundizaba aún más su mirada hacia los ojos femeninos.

"Una amnesia puede cambiar el destino" -reafirmó ella con total seguridad.

La seguridad de sus palabras hizo que el saiya frunciera el ceño.

"Explícate"

"Goku cuando era sólo un bebé era un crío muy agresivo. Pero un día se cayó de un precipicio y se dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que olvidó su naturaleza saiyajin" -sus ojos ensimismados demostraron que estaba repasando recuerdos en su mente.

Vegeta cambió sus cejas arqueadas de su faz por un gesto de curiosidad. Aunque ya sabía aquello quería saber qué decía su esposa respecto a eso.

"Esa fue una amnesia que cambió totalmente su destino -continuó Bulma- De ahí perdió toda esa agresividad que tenía cuando era un bebé y a medida que creció se volvió una persona buena y comprensiva... por suerte esa vez ese golpe en la cabeza fue para bien... pero con lo que pasó contigo temí que me olvidarás para siempre" -posó una mano en la zona de su corazón con renaciente dolor.

"Ya no sirve pensar en el pasado mujer. Lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente. Y ahora no pierdas más tiempo, vístete y larguémonos a la Capsule Corp" -la dejó de cargar y la puso de pie en el suelo.

"Pero no puedo irme así, hiciste pedazos mi blusa. No pretenderás que ande con los pechos al aire" -rebatió ella.

Vegeta no respondió, tomó su camiseta de combate y se la pasó a Bulma.

"Ponétela"

La mujer sonrió con la simple solución que le dio su esposo y se la puso rápidamente. No le quedó tan suelta como pensaba que le quedaría y a pesar de no tener un espejo para verse presintió que se veía bien con la ropa superior de su esposo puesta.

Apenas terminó de vestirse completamente, Vegeta la cargó en sus brazos y se elevó por los cielos.

"Ahora rumbo a Capsule Corp" -sentenció y comenzó a volar a una velocidad en la cual su mujer no se sintiera incómoda.

* * *

La noche también había llegado para Videl quien recién terminaba su larga jornada laboral. Las últimas palabras de Bulma hacían eco en su mente una y otra vez, aunque conminó a su mente a centrarse en su trabajo que era lo más impoirtante en ese momento. La salud de las personas y el profesionalismo que requieren era más importante que un problema personal.

Se quitó el delantal blanco que delataba su profesión de doctora y volvió a andar de civil. Se despidió de sus colegas, tomó su cartera y tras cerrar con llave su oficina se dirigió al estacionamiento para irse en su automóvil, siempre acompañada por las divagaciones de su mente.

"Reaccioné mal... estuve incorrecta en la manera pero no en el fondo. Sigo pensando que está mal lo que piensa hacer Bulma... pero no debí presionarla. Debí apoyarla y aconsejarla para que cambiase de opinión... no presionarla", se cuestionó a sí misma.

Así, Videl terminado su turno partió a la Capsule Corp. dispuesta a hablar con Mirai Bulma para aclarar el asunto que tenían pendiente. Abordó finalmente su automóvil y partió decidida a solucionar el problema que había surgido con ella.

Llegó hasta el patio de la corporación y se sumergió por el camino de césped. Al tocar el timbre se encontró con la persona que precisamente menos esperaba encontrar... ¿pero cómo no pensó en eso? Era evidente que él estaría allí también.

Su corazón se agitó sólo con mirarlo... y se agitó aún más al acercarse para saludarlo. El joven llevaba un gran libro entre sus manos. Seguramente había estado estudiando antes.

"Go... Gohan" -tartamudeó por causa de la emoción.

El susodicho reflejó su sorpresa en toda la cara, que al instante cambió a una brillante de felicidad. Sus ojos radiaban energía.

"¡Hola Videl!" -sonrió con emoción también.

Instantáneamente su sonrisa contagió el rostro de la joven doctora.

"¡Hola!" -saludó ella también con el mismo entusiasmo.

"¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar ya mismo?" -preguntó él animado.

"¡Me encantaría!" -contestó al instante. "Pero todavía no puedo, tengo que hablar con Bulma primero. Pero cuando termine de hablar con ella enséñame por favor, ¡ya me muero de ganas de volar por los cielos!"

"¡Claro! ¿pero con cual de las dos Bulmas quieres hablar?"

"La mayor"

"¡Pues tienes suerte! Justo está acá ella, la de mi tiempo no se encuentra ahora"

"Qué bueno, necesito hablar con ella lo más pronto posible"

"Dale pasa, está adentro. Seguro que se alegra de verte"

"Eso espero" -acotó Videl un poco nerviosa.

Como todo un caballero Gohan la acompañó hasta dejarla en la puerta de Mirai Bulma y se la abrió para que pudiera pasar, lo cual Videl agradeció encantada. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, vio como el atento joven entraba a otra habitación para leer.

Videl volteó su mirada hacia el frente y se adentró en el gran cuarto con algo de temor, pues después de todo seguía siendo sólo una invitada en casa ajena y no quería inmiscuirse en donde no debía. La oscuridad del cuarto y la ausencia de más ruido le hizo parecer que no había nadie más allí. Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho más pues la persona que requería estaba un poco más allá, recargada en la amplia ventana que dejaba ver el patio de la corporación y el precioso cielo cubierto de estrellas.

"Hola Bulma" -saludó Videl con voz seria. Sabía que ella no se alegraría con verla.

"¿Quieres hablar con Vegeta?" -fue la primera pregunta de Mirai Bulma con voz grave, sin siquiera voltear.

"No... sino contigo" -aclaró Videl enseguida. Se acercó sin dudarlo y se afirmó en el respaldo del ventanal también. Aquella situación le hizo recordar a aquella noche en que Bulma había sido su consuelo en el hospital. "Lamento mucho mi reacción de antes -dijo tras unos cuantos segundos- Reaccioné mal, debí apoyarte y no criticarte. Es que a mí me llega mucho el tema de que Vegeta sea padre. Mi mamá murió y fui criada solamente por mi papá... entonces es un tema que me llega mucho. Cuando me contaste que no querías decirle nada a Vegeta me imaginé que hubiese sido de mí si nunca hubiera conocido a mi papá. Por eso creo que Vegeta tiene todo el derecho de saber que será padre"

La científica no respondió, siguió mirando fijamente los brillantes luceros que el cielo brindaba... tal vez buscando en ellos la respuesta apropiada. Tras una pausa dirigió una cálida mirada a su interlocutora.

"Mira, yo entiendo tu posición... pero simplemente no puedo contarle esto a Vegeta. Al menos no todavía. Ya arreglaré que cuando mi hijo tenga algunos años conozca a su padre. Viajaré al pasado y le daré la sorpresa a Vegeta. Tanto él como mi hijo deberán entender que lo hice por el bien de ellos. Además yo crie perfectamente a Mirai Trunks sola" -terminó de argumentar con cierto orgullo en esas palabras.

"Pero siempre faltara ese alguien... puedes preguntárselo a Trunks mismo. Por muy buena madre que seas no puedes suplir a un padre... siempre faltara ese alguien..."

Bulma dio un profundo y lastimoso suspiro. No hubiese querido escuchar esa respuesta...

"Sí, lo sé. Trunks siempre preguntó por su padre y siempre quiso conocerlo. Imaginate la ilusión que tenía cuando viajó hacia el pasado y podría por fin verlo"

"Me lo imagino" -asintió Videl.

"Pero no me queda otra alternativa. Guardarme este embarazo es lo mejor que puedo hacer" -razonó la científica una vez más.

Videl dio un profundo suspiro.

"Aunque no la comparta... respeto tu decisión. Así que no me meteré en un asunto que no me corresponde. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas" -se excusó ella mirándola a los ojos.

"No te preocupes. Me alegro que hayas recapacitado" -mencionó Bulma con una sonrisa.

"Sí, es que si yo estuviera en tu caso no me gustaría que alguien me forzara a hacer algo que no quiero. Sólo espero que la decisión que has tomado sea la mejor para todos y sobre todo para tu hijo, pues es él quien más importa" -afirmó con completa seguridad.

"Cuando tuve a Trunks, Vegeta no sentía absolutamente nada hacia él. Y poco después murió luchando contra los androides... No le pude dar a mi hijo el padre que merecía" -el lamento en su voz fue estremecedor. "Aunque no es justo, los hijos pagan los pecados de los padres" -reafirmó con absoluta tristeza.

Videl no se animó a decir nada, prefirió seguir escuchando.

"Pero él -se tocó el vientre con cariño maternal- sí tendrá la posibilidad de conocer a su padre más pronto que tarde, te lo prometo... la única diferencia es que lo conocerá cuando llegue el momento preciso"

"Te entiendo y sé lo complicado que debe ser. Por eso mismo tienes todo mi apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión" -tomó sus manos entre las suyas haciendo que Mirai Bulma se emocionara liberando una sincera y agradable sonrisa.

"La semilla germina en su momento, la flor abre en su tiempo y así mismo también llegará el momento preciso para mi hijo... o hija, porque tengo el presentimiento que será una niñita" -sonrió Bulma.

"Es tu decisión y espero que sea la mejor. Te deseo mucha suerte" -le sonrió Videl también.

"Gracias" -agradeció de corazón Bulma.

"Y también déjame decirte que te envidio" -agregó Videl tras una pausa.

"¿Me envidias?" -repitió Bulma sorprendida. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo por qué? ¡Vas a tener un hijo del hombre que amas! Sea como sea es una gran dicha, un hijo siempre es una bendición. No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti y la envidia que me das"

La científica quedó callada por un rato. Su faz indicaba que estaba meditando una idea. Dejo de mirar a Videl y sus ojos se posaron hacia donde sabía que estaba el hijo mayor de Goku... Videl captó enseguida lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de su amiga.

"Sí, lo mismo he pensado yo y me he llegado a sentir mal por pensar algo así" -se quejó la doctora con vergüenza.

"Aún así, me imagino lo feliz que serías con un hijo de él" -mencionó la mayor sin dejar de mirar al Gohan del presente.

"¡No sabes cuanto!" -exclamó Videl enseguida. "Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para embarazarme sólo por cumplir mi sueño de ser madre. Por muchas ganas que tenga de ser mamá y ser feliz, la felicidad que verdaderamente cuenta es la de mi hijo... él merece a un padre que lo pueda cuidar siempre y para eso debe ser de este tiempo" -a pesar de la enorme tristeza que sintió, esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

La científica quedó admirada con la madurez que demostraba la doctora. Le hizo recordar su propia situación con Vegeta.

"Te felicito de corazón Videl. Yo debí pensar mejor las cosas, tal como lo haces tú. Pero me gano mi impulsividad. En cambio tú tienes las cosas claras"

"No digas eso. Tú ya eras esposa de Vegeta, compartieron una vida y un hijo juntos, era lógico que fuera tan fuerte para ti volver a verlo y enamorarte nuevamente. En cambio yo ni siquiera alcancé a ser novia de Gohan... no creo que sea tan fuerte para mí perderlo como si lo fue para ti. Además no creas que no me cuesta, ahora mismo me encantaría lanzarme a sus brazos y olvidarme de todo"

"Eres una gran mujer Videl. Gracias por entenderme y siempre te agradeceré tu comprensión"

"No, gracias a ti por saber entenderme. Te quiero amiga"

"Y yo a ti Videl" -su faz formó una gran sonrisa. "Ahora ve, ve con Gohan que me imagino las ganas que debes tener de estar con él antes de que se marche a su tiempo"

Videl sintió como su cara se acaloraba hasta las orejas.

"¿Se me nota mucho?" -preguntó Videl tapándose las mejillas.

"No, es sólo que yo también viví lo mismo" -le guiñó un ojo.

"Je, bueno Bulma mucha suerte y exito en todo. Cuídate y no te olvides de los controles" -terminó por decirle mientras ya tomaba dirección hacia Gohan.

"¡Claro que no!" -le contestó animada.

Videl avanzó por el pasillo sintiendo que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Ahora si podría estar tranquila. Instantáneamente la imagen de Gohan vino a su mente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro enseguida al pensar en él. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a buscarlo al cuarto en el cual sabía que se encontraba.

* * *

Finalmente la oscuridad de la noche emergió completamente también para los pequeños que tras unos cuantos minutos llegaron al cementerio de aquella ciudad. Esperaban que esta vez la suerte si les diera una sonrisa pues ya se sentían decepcionados de no haber encontrado nada en los cementerios anteriores. El ser investigador era mucho más difícil de lo que habían pensado. La imponente reja de la entrada principal indicaba claramente que el cementerio ya estaba cerrado.

"Bueno Goten, este será el último cementerio que buscaremos. Si la tumba de Goku no esta aquí seguiremos mañana. Necesitamos comer" -señaló mientras se tomaba la panza a la vez que miraba la gran muralla que protegía el cementerio.

"Pero Trunks ya es de noche. No quiero entrar a un cementerio de noche, ¡buaaa que miedo!" -se quejó Goten con nervios.

"¡No pense que fueras tan miedoso Goten! Pero si te encantan los juegos de Resident Evil" -recordó aquellas tardes en que disfrutaban matando miles de zombies.

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Eso era sólo un juego"

"Bah, los muertos no te pueden hacer nada" -se rió muy divertido.

"Sí, tienes razón pero igual me da cosa" -terminó ríendo nerviosamente mientras veía temeroso las murallas del cementerio.

Rodearon las murallas hasta llegar a una parte bien alejada de la entrada principal, la misma que la niña les había indicado antes. Sin esperar más Trunks levitó con cuidado hasta sobrepasar el muro y descender del otro lado posándose en la que parecía ser el pasaje principal del cementerio, pues el suelo estaba cubierto por adoquines cuidadosamente puestos. Goten lo imitó segundos después y por fin ambos estuvieron dentro del cementerio... en plena noche.

Goten tragó saliva y Trunks lo miró divertido. La idea de pegarle un buen susto acosaba su mente... los genes paternos y el sadismo en ellos se hacía presente una vez más en el pequeño hijo de Vegeta...

La penumbra provocada por la noche y que el lugar fuera precisamente un cementerio conspiró para que el ambiente se sintiera sumamente tétrico. Dos grandes árboles adornaban ese sector cuales guardianes de las almas en descanso. Alrededor habían lápidas de enorme tamaño, que prácticamente parecían museos. Tumbas mejores que cualquier casa de una familia de clase media. El poder del dinero podía notarse aún después de muertos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las tumbas que no pertenecían a la élite social.

Recorrieron la calle revisando las tumbas en donde estuviera Goku. Evidentemente su tumba debería ser más modesta que aquellos auténticos mausoleos de mármol.

"Goten, que tal si te cuento una historia de terror aquí. ¡Será emocionante!" -exclamó Trunks mientras se fijaba en las tumbas que desfilaban frente a sus ojos mientras caminaba.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Me quiero ir ya de aquí!" -respondió él con escalofríos en su espalda.

"Jaja, que exagerado eres, te recuerdo que nosotros ya estuvimos muertos"

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Eramos nosotros los muertos, no otras personas y ni siquiera fuimos enterrados..."

"Bueno otro día te contaré una historia de terror muy buena" -sonrió con su maligna idea.

"Como quieras, pero hoy si que no"

Siguieron avanzando hasta que se adentraron por un camino lleno de tumbas que lucían abandonadas pues no tenían cuidado alguno. Sin embargo, precisamente un poco más allá vieron dos tumbas que llamaron profundamente su atención. No lucían abandonadas ni descuidadas como el resto de sus compañeras. Flores aún frescas adornaban las lápidas. Era como si aquellas dos tumbas brillaran y destacaran por sobre todas las demás adyacentes. Goten, a pesar de su nerviosismo por estar en un cementerio de noche, por primera vez sintió una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Ya sin miedo ni temor siguió avanzando con tanta prisa que hasta incluso se adelantó a Trunks, quien vio con sorpresa como a su fiel amigo se le había quitado todo el miedo que había sentido antes.

Goten llegó hasta las lápidas y un par de segundos después también lo había hecho Trunks. Con ansiedad posaron sus vistas en los nombres escritos en las cruces y la emoción fue completamente indescriptible... las tumbas de Goku y Gohan estaban justo allí, una al lado de la otra. Padre e hijo compartían el descanso eterno en el mismo lugar.

Una extraña y conmovedora emoción recorrió sus cuerpos. Aunque no hubieran conocido al Goku y al Gohan de este tiempo fue como si los hubieran conocido. Sólo pensar en que los de su propio tiempo hubiesen corrido la misma suerte les sobrecogió el corazón por completo.

Fue una sensación tan extraña como confusa. Por una parte se habían alegrado por haber encontrado por fin sus sepulcros pero por otra se entristecieron por ver que realmente estaban muertos. Lo sabían a la perfección pero verlos justamente allí fue un puñetazo directo a la cara. Agradecieron que tanto Goku como Gohan siguieran vivos en el presente y valoraron la suerte que ellos sí podían tener.

Las tumbas de ambos lucían cuidadosamente limpias y unas bellísimas lilas las adornaban. Aunque no estaban completamente frescas se podía notar que no hacía mucho que las habían puesto. Aquello llamó profundamente su atención.

Trunks sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vuelta ideas y más ideas intentando encontrar un atisbo de alguna pista en aquellas tumbas.

Goten mientras tanto ni se preocupo por ello, reacomodó las flores que estaban desordenadas por el paso del tiempo y sumergió su vista en las tumbas de su padre y hermano del futuro. El miedo que antes había sentido fue completamente anulado gracias a la presencia de ellos allí. Aunque sólo fueran sus tumbas, parecían irradiar tranquilidad.

Trunks mientras tanto, pensó, dudó, vaciló, divagó y un gran etcétera se formó en su mente, pero ninguna idea fue lo suficientemente buena. Aunque habían encontrado las tumbas que tanto buscaban no habían servido para tener más pistas... excepto que alguien había puesto flores en ellas... ¿Milk tal vez? ¿Esa era la prueba de que Milk seguía viva? Pero si podía visitar la tumba de Goku y Gohan... ¿por qué no podía visitar la tumba de Ox Satán?

Trunks chistó disgustado. Todo se volvía muy confuso, mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado.

"Goten..." -llamó a su amigo que seguía mirando los sepulcros. "¿crees que fue Milk quien puso estas flores?"

"Yo creo que sí, además las lilas son las flores favoritas de mi mamá" -mencionó el menor.

"Pero si es así, ¿por qué no va a ver a Ox Satán que es su padre?"

Goten hizo una mueca con su boca pensando en la respuesta.

"No sé... perdona que no te pueda ayudar más, pero no se me ocurre nada más" -se excusó sintiéndose inútil.

Trunks permaneció callado. Las ideas comenzaban a terminarse y ser detective era mucho más difícil de lo habría podido dimensionar.

"Pues esperaba encontrar alguna pista al encontrar sus tumba, pero no logramos nada" -murmuró el hijo de Vegeta con voz baja a causa de la frustración.

"Esto de ser detective es mucho más difícil de lo que pensamos Trunks"

"Sí, Goten" -confirmó él que tenía la misma opinión.

Aunque no lograron encontrar nada una muy extraña paz interior sintieron que surgía a borbotones a través de su alma. El ver las tumbas bien cuidadas y casi relucientes los hizo sentirse conformes. Era lo menos que merecían esas dos grandes personas. Honrar a los seres queridos después de muertos fue algo aliviador.

A pesar del desánimo ambos niños siguieron meditando y finalmente una idea llegó a la mente de Trunks que quizás serviría para hallar a Milk.

"¡Preguntémosle a los guardias del cementerio! ¡A lo mejor saben algo!"

Los ojos negros de Goten saltaron con emoción por la nueva idea.

"Sí, ¡es buena idea! No perdemos nada con intentarlo" -confirmó su apoyo inmediatamente.

"Sí, pero vamos por afuera y por la entrada porque si ven que estamos dentro se enojarán" -sugirió Trunks riéndose.

A pesar de lo difícil que resultaba la complicada situación, ellos ni siquiera pensaban en rendirse. Jamás se rendirían hasta saber a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado con Mirai Milk.

* * *

Videl iba a tocar la puerta de Gohan pero se percató de que la había dejado entreabierta, así que abriéndola más pudo ver al semisaiya quien se encontraba lanzado sobre la cama con el grueso libro entre sus manos.

"¿Tienes que estudiar mucho?" -lo sorprendió Videl.

"Ah, ¡hola de nuevo! Sí, es que tengo muchos exámenes en mi universidad pero ya no sé cuando volveré a mi tiempo. Pero al menos no quiero retrasarme con los estudios"

"Que bien, te felicito por eso" -asintió la doctora con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" -devolvió la sonrisa. "Por suerte esta Bulma también tiene muchos libros sobre todos los temas de la universidad" -agregó a la vez que se incorporaba. "Por cierto, ¿estás lista para aprender a volar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" -exclamó enseguida llena de dicha.

"¡Excelente! Me recuerda a cuando le enseñé a la Videl de mi tiempo. No tenía nada de paciencia" -sonrió muy entusiasmado y dejó su libro a un lado.

"Ah, pues intentaré ser mejor una mejor alumna" -sonrió ella.

"A mí me enseño el señor Piccolo. Es mi otro padre, pero esta vez me tocara a mí desempeñar la función de maestro y me encanta poder enseñarte algo tan importante como esto" -le señaló con dichoso orgullo.

"Ah, pues ahora yo seré tu feliz discípula, maestro" -bromeó Videl remarcando la última palabra.

"Sí, sólo espero ser uno bueno"

"¡Lo serás! Tenlo por seguro" -le guiñó un ojo animándolo.

Gohan se sintió avergonzado.

"Gracias"

"De nada" -respondió Videl.

"¿Y dónde podemos entrenar, necesitamos un lugar amplio y tranquilo para que puedas concentrarte totalmente. Para volar la primera vez necesitas mucha concentración y dudo que con el ruido de la ciudad logres concentrarte totalmente"

"Entonces vamos a un valle que queda más allá" -le indicó un lugar en el horizonte con su mirada.

"De acuerdo" -asintió Gohan y procedió a caminar.

"Ven, sígueme" -le indicó la joven.

Gohan se rió al ver aquello.

"Creo que nos demoraremos mucho menos si te llevo volando" -sugirió él con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió.

"Sí, es cierto. Pero no quería pecar de abuso de confianza" -explicó la doctora.

"Ja, no te preocupes" -la animo a quitarse la vergüenza.

Así Gohan la cargó en brazos y se elevaron por el cielo volando a una velocidad moderada para que a Videl no se le dificultase respirar.

La bella joven no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Volar así era infinitamente diferente a volar en una aeronave o en un avión. Podía sentir el viento agitando sus cabellos y el paisaje que se podía ver desde los cielos era alucinante. Realmente era una sensación tan increíble que no se podía comparar con nada que haya vivido antes.

Lo alucinante del viaje le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Sólo veía maravillada el hermoso paisaje que desfilaba ante sus ojos.

Finalmente llegaron al sitio que Gohan había indicado antes y descendiendo muy lentamente bajó a tierra. La delicadeza con que Gohan la trataba la hacía sentir como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana. Incluso mejor que una princesa en sus brazos. Esos brazos que estaba segura que la protegerían de cualquier peligro.

"Bueno Gohan, ¿qué te parece este lugar?" -preguntó ella apenas hizo contacto con tierra.

"¡Estupendo! Es muy lindo" -dijo mientras miraba alrededores con asombro por la belleza del lugar.

"Yo ya lo conocía pero hacía muchos años que no venía para acá"

"Pues deberías, es precioso y lo mejor es que es tranquilo y hay espacio de sobra"

"Sí, es muy lindo. Pero como siempre ando tan ocupada con el trabajo apenas obtengo tiempo para dormir" -explicó ella.

"Pues deberías trabajar menos eh. Te terminarás estresando, es mucho mejor disfrutar de la naturaleza aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero vale la pena"

"Sí, creo que empezaré a trabajar menos"

"Ojalá" -celebró aquella intención con entusiasmo. "Bueno Videl comenzaremos desde ya mismo, ¿te parece?"

"¡Claro!"

De esta forma, ambos se sentaron en el verdoso pasto que cubría aquel valle. Gohan comenzó a explicarle todo sobre el ki, aunque ella ya tenía una leve idea al respecto, lo que la ayudó a captar perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo. Tras las intrucciones del semisaiya y de un montón de intentos por parte de Videl para poder controlar y canalizar su ki, finalmente tanto esfuerzo comenzaba a dar frutos. El pasto a su alrededor comenzó a moverse como si una fuerte corriente de aire proveniente desde sus pies lo moviera.

"¡Bien Videl! ¡Te felicito! A pesar de que no entrenaste mucho en este tiempo, ya estás logrando controlar tu energía. ¡Es un gran paso!" -la felicitó muy entusiasmado.

"No creo que sea tanto mi progreso, todavía no puedo volar... ni siquiera levitar un poquito" -se quejó ella sin ánimo.

"¡Vamos! ¡No te sobreexijas! Volar no es nada fácil, además si tuvieramos que volar tendríamos alas" -rió de buena gana. "Así que no te preocupes, sólo sigue practicando y lo lograras. Estoy completamente seguro de ello" -le inyectó ánimo con gran energía. Lo que menos quería era verla decaída.

"Gra... gracias" -tembló su voz al notar su preocupación.

"De nada"

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, uno al lado del otro, con en el trasero en el pasto y las manos en las rodillas.

Comenzaron a hablar de un montón de cosas tanto del presente como del futuro. Estaban tan entretenidos que el volar del tiempo ni siquiera lo sintieron.

"¿Así que por los androides te hiciste doctora verdad?" -preguntó Gohan aprovechando que acababa de salir el tema de las vocaciones.

"Así es, quise ser doctora para ayudar a todos los heridos que dejaban los androides. Siempre había gente que quedaba muy herida y me dedique a aprender todo sobre la medicina. Después cuando supimos que los androides murieron fui a la universidad pero sólo para especializarme un poco más, porque en la práctica ya casi todo lo sabía"

Gohan la miró con genuina admiración. Infinitos deseos de felicitarla nacieron en su alma y sin pensarlo decidió hacerlo. Extendió una mano para felicitarla.

Videl miró su mano extendida extrañada.

"¿Por qué es eso?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Porque te admiro de corazón"

No fueron necesarias más palabras, Videl se emocionó y estrechó la mano que el joven tan amablemente le extendía.

La joven doctora lo miró directo a los ojos sin soltar su mano y pudo sentir como se perdía en sus ojos... pudo sentir como sus deseos le decían que terminaría besándolo con locura... pero a pesar de sus ansias no quería sentirse así... más bien dicho... no debía sentirse así. Le quitó la mirada abruptamente para fijar su vista al frente.

Gohan se extrañó con su reacción y por ello decidió preguntarle:

"¿Qué te pasó Videl?"

Tras varios segundos llegó la respuesta.

"Es que eres tan lindo que me da miedo..." -respondió con voz tambaleante de emoción. "Ya no puedo confiar en mí misma..." -agregó sin mirarlo, para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

Gohan frunció el ceño por lo extraña que había sido su respuesta... ¿Tan lindo que le daba miedo? ¿Que no podía confiar en sí misma?

"¿Por qué dices eso Videl?" -le cuestionó para aclarar las dudas que nacían en su mente.

La ojiazul dio otro profundo suspiro que su cuerpo dio para relajarse ante lo que vendría. No iba a seguir callando lo que su alma quería exclamar a gritos.

"Porque ya no puedo fingir que te volveré a ver... no puedo fingir que seré feliz cuando te vayas... no puedo fingir que no tengo sentimientos..."

El hijo de Goku no pudo sacar sus ojos de los de ella. La emoción en aquellos azulados ojos ejercían un magnetismo aún mayor que el de un magneto hacia el metal. No le podía despegar los ojos de encima. Sus ojos temblorosos de emoción eran muestra del profundo sentir con el que salían sus palabras. La imagen del casi beso en casa de la doctora volvió a su mente pensando si realmente había sido lo que había imaginado. Había creído, o mejor dicho, quiso creer que había sido solamente una malinterpretación suya.

"No tengo idea de como te tomarás esto... pero si sé que tengo que decírtelo, porque sino lo hago esto que llevo dentro me terminará carcomiendo..."

"¿Qué cosa?" -tembló su voz con el profundo sentir demostrado en las palabras de la joven.

"Siempre he buscado a la persona que me dé fuerzas para seguir luchando. La persona que me haga sentir que mi vida no está vacía... que tiene un sentido seguir viviendo... la persona que mueva mi corazón y por la cual sienta que soy capaz de cruzar mares sólo motivada por la fuerza de su amor..."

Gohan sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aún más... que también se perdía en la sinceridad de aquellos preciosos luceros azules.

"... Y esa persona eres tú Gohan" -tomó sus manos entre las suyas y una prolongada pausa se hizo. Finalmente el largo mutismo fue cortado.

"Te amo con toda mi alma"

No hubo más palabras... un conmovedor silencio se apoderó del ambiente...

* * *

Vegeta llevaba cargada a su mujer en lo alto del cielo con toda tranquilidad cuando una maligna idea se apoderó de su mente. Le pareció tan buena idea que ni siquiera vaciló en si hacerla o no.

Sin previo aviso, soltó a su mujer que no podía creer que de un momento a otro pasó de la seguridad de los brazos de su hombre a estar en caída libre hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, no sintió ningún temor pues sabía que el saiya solamente quería hacerla sufrir.

"Vegeta, ¡más te vale que me detengas ya!" -gritó evidentemente molesta.

El príncipe volvió a sostenerla en sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad.

"Vaya, no eres nada cobarde mujer. Pensé que te asustarías como una gallina" -le dijo él sin contener su sorpresa y con una perversa sonrisa.

"No me asusté porque confío en ti" -declaró con toda seguridad.

Sus palabras llamaron la atención del príncipe. No pudo determinar que sintió al escucharla... ¿felicidad tal vez? Frunció el ceño sin lograr descifrar por qué esas palabras tan simples le habían dado un golpe de alegría interior.

"¿Confías en mí a pesar de lo que pasó con Mirai Bulma?" -cuestionó él.

Bulma dio un profundo suspiro... no hubiese querido recordar aquello.

"Sí, confío en ti y seguiré confiando. Lo que pasó, pasó. Ya aclaramos todo y no permitiré que una clon y una puta amnesia terminé dañando nuestra relación. Te amo y eso es lo que realmente me importa"

El saiya se conmovió hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Su Bulma lo amaba con todo el corazón y él también a ella. Jamás la volvería a dañar. Jamás. Se lo prometió a sí mismo con tanta fuerza que quedaría grabado para siempre en su mente.

"Sabias palabras. Y también debo decir que junto con Trunks, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida mujer" -la solemnidad de su voz conmovió a su mujer, quien rodeó su cuello y le dio un tierno beso como respuesta.

Tras un par de minutos más entraron a la ciudad, lo cual significaba que muy pronto llegarían a la Capsule Corporation.

"Vegeta, tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo" -dijo ella antes de entrar al espacio aéreo en que yacía la casa del futuro.

"Así es mujer"

"¿Y cómo lo haremos? Las dos máquinas estan sin energía"

"¿Y a mí por qué rayos me preguntas? La científica eres tú, no yo"

"Es verdad. Se me olvida que tú solo sirves para luchar" -se burló ella.

"Y para otra cosa también, ¿o no mujer?" -se relamió los labios viéndola con lujuria.

La bella científica se ruborizó un poco. Debía reconocer que a pesar de su prepotente presuntuosidad en eso tenía razón. Era más que bueno en aquello.

Descendieron en el patio de la corporación y Mirai Bulma, gracias a estar en el ventanal mirando las estrellas, los vio llegar y la camiseta de Vegeta puesta en el cuerpo de Bulma le confirmó que había pasado lo que tenía que pasar.

Un doloroso suspiro soltó desde lo más profundo de su corazón... sabía que las cosas debían ser así, pero todavía era difícil aceptarlo. Decidida a no seguir lastimando su corazón viendo aquella escena, abandonó el enorme ventanal para dirigirse a su cuarto.

La pareja entró a la casa y por lo grande que era no pudieron divisar a nadie.

"¿No hay nadie?" -preguntó Bulma al no sentir ruido alguno.

"Están Mirai Bulma, Trunks y su mujer" -aseguró el príncipe como si nada.

"Vaya, que buena habilidad es esa de sentir energías" -lo envidió su esposa.

"Para un guerrero es esencial" -sentenció él.

"Deja de pensar en pelear alguna vez hombre" -lo recriminó ella divertida.

"También pienso en comer" -aclaró con divertida seriedad.

"¡Sabía que me dirías eso! Ya te conozco muy bien. Bueno me iré a bañar y después prepararé la cena" -le guiñó un ojo con amor.

"Yo iré al otro baño a ducharme también"

El príncipe caminó por el pasillo para llegar al segundo cuarto de baño, pero antes de llegar se encontró con su hijo del futuro quien iba por algo para su mujer y su hija.

Vegeta frunció el ceño al ver al joven. Otro bombazo cerebral estalló en su cabeza al tenerlo al frente.

"Padre me alegro mucho que ya hayas recuperado la memoria. Mamá ya me contó todo" -le habló él con una sonrisa.

Pero el saiya de la realeza no contestó. Quedo pegado en la imagen mental que había llegado a su mente...

Kakarotto había muerto en vano debido a que Cell volvió desde la muerte cual demonio regresando del infierno. La sorpresa de todos los guerreros Z era absoluta, ni con el sacrificio de Kakarotto habían logrado detener a la lagartija perfecta.

De pronto una onda de energía emergió a toda velocidad atravesando todo el intenso polvo que nublaba completamente la visión. Un desgarrador grito de dolor se escuchó en donde la técnica se perdió de vista. El príncipe volteó para ver al dueño del grito y totalmente desconcertante fue ver que el herido de muerte era su hijo del futuro...

¿Pero por qué sintió esa mezcla de dolor e impotencia si su hijo del futuro no le importaba? La respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera intentó negarla... era así porque realmente si le importaba. El incomprensible dolor que estaba sintiendo lo motivó a atacar a Cell con todas sus fuerzas en un ataque lleno de desesperación y furia sin límites. Cientos de rayos de energía uno tras otro lanzados a plena potencia, hasta quedar sin ni siquiera gotas de energía que pudieran defenderlo de un contraataque. El principe saiyajin debía acabar con Cell... por su orgullo... pero aún más importante que eso... para vengar a su hijo.

Volvió de sus recuerdos y fijó su vista en él. Mirai Trunks también le había dicho que era su padre, apoyando consciente o inconscientemente la mentira que había forjado Mirai Bulma.

"¿Por qué me dijiste que yo era tu padre cuando no lo soy?" -cuestionó el saiya con su mirada más dura.

La dureza con que fue formulada la pregunta sorprendió a Mirai Trunks, quien abrió más sus ojos evidenciando su sorpresa.

"Porque no quise confundirte más... Además con lo de Majin Buu ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar... pero aún más importante que eso... es porque te siento como mi verdadero padre" -aseguro con voz trémula llena de sentimientos.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio sin mover un sólo músculo. Sólo parpadeó un par de veces con naturalidad. Hasta que finalmente respondió:

"Aunque seas de otro tiempo, yo también te considero mi hijo" -aseguró Vegeta con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Luego siguió su camino sin más.

Mirai Trunks quedó pegado en el mismo sitio sin ver como se alejaba el saiya puro a sus espaldas, pero si sintiendo sus pasos. Sabía que para él no fue nada fácil decir eso ni menos sonreír sinceramente. Felicidad inundó su corazón sabiendo que esas palabras, viniendo de alguien como él, tenían un enorme significado. Una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro y tal como su padre, prosiguió su camino.

* * *

La hora de cenar llegó y Mirai Bulma definitivamente no iba a dejarse vencer por la tristeza. Ya todo había sido arreglado y nada podría cambiar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo por el embarazo. Por esa criatura no podía dejarse abatir. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar la cena. Sin saber a cuantos debía cocinarles exactamente, decidió echar a cocinar un montón de carne que sacó del refrigerador. Trunks y Goten seguramente volverían pronto a menos de que hubiesen encontrado a Milk... su amiga vino a su mente. Ojalá la encontrasen, le encantaría volver a verla.

Acompañada sólo por sus propios pensamientos se dispuso a preparar una buena cena, tan buena que debía ser inolvidable. Después de todo, con la energía de las máquinas del tiempo apenas recargándose tendrían que aprender a convivir todos a pesar de tantos problemas que vivieron antes. Y peor aún, tendrían que convivir quizás durante varios meses... ¿así que para qué convertir la estancia en algo desagradable? Lo mejor era transformarlo en algo agradable para todos y comenzar desde ya mismo.

Cuando estuvo lista la cocción de las carnes y las patatas, procedió a servir la comida en la mesa. Aviso con un gran grito que la cena ya estaba servida.

"¡A comer!" -gritó a todo volumen.

Un par de segundos después los dos saiyajins de la casa, Vegeta y Trunks, ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa devorando las suculentas carnes como verdaderos animales.

En cambio, las damas de la casa hicieron gala de sus buenos modales sentándose con calma y sirviéndose como verdaderas señoritas. La científica de menor edad se alegró al ver que su colega había hecho la cena antes que ella, pues no tenía ganas de cocinar.

"Saiyajins, ¿cuando aprenderán a comer con decencia?" -preguntó la Bulma menor, quien a pesar de ya conocer las costumbres saiyanas en la mesa nunca se dejaría de sorprender.

"Nunca" -zanjó Mirai Bulma encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Nenis daba una risotada.

Así todos comieron sin ningún contratiempo. Tanto Bulma como Mirai Bulma dejaron de lado sus diferencias anteriores comentando encantadas sobre la niña de Trunks llamada Any. Como consentidoras abuelitas le hicieron arrumacos, cariños y todo lo que suelen hacer las abuelas con sus nietos.

Así llegó la hora de dormir para Nenis y Mirai Trunks, quienes aún sentían el acosador sueño que no pudieron conciliar completamente la noche anterior. Se retiraron de la mesa y quedaron solamente Vegeta, Bulma y Mirai Bulma, aunque la tensión del encuentro anterior entre los tres se había disipado completamente, tal vez debido a la dulce bebé que estuvo allí tan sólo unos segundos antes.

"¿Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos en este tiempo?" -preguntó la científica menor.

"Ni idea... la energía de las máquinas tiene que recargarse y eso puede llevar mucho tiempo" -respondió su álter ego.

"Pues cómo la mía la hice con apuro no se recargará hasta unos ocho meses o incluso un año. La tuya supongo que se recargará antes, pero como Trunks la forzó para buscar a Gohan en el presente también puede tomarle mucho tiempo recargar su energía... lo que significa que deberemos permanecer acá por meses enteros"

"Me disgusta la idea... pero creo que no nos queda otra" -lamentó la mayor. Si eso pasaba ellos se darían cuenta de que estaba embarazada... pensando en eso, justo una gran idea iluminó su mente. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso..." -cortó sus palabras dando un involuntario aire de misterio.

"Espero que se te haya ocurrido una buena idea, mujer" -dijo Vegeta como si fuera una obligación.

"¡Por supuesto! Por algo soy la genia más brillante que ha conocido el universo entero" -comenzó a reírse con su clásica risa presumida.

"¡Ey! Yo soy la mejor científica del universo" -protestó Bulma joven enseguida.

"Que no, tú eres la segunda mejor. Yo tengo más experiencia que tú" -le debatió con sonrisa presuntuosa.

"¡No! Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eso significa que mi cerebro no está tan gastado como el tuyo" -lo dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

La mayor iba a replicar pero Vegeta zanjó la discusión.

"No discutan por estupideces, las dos son las mejores y listo" -cortó el saiya para agregar enseguida: "Ahora habla mujer, explica de una vez cuál es esa genial idea"

La científica mayor carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

"Pues por separado las máquinas demorarán mucho para recargar energía... ¿pero qué tal si usamos una para abastecer a la otra? Combinando la energía de las máquinas en una sola en cosa de tres meses o incluso menos pueden irse de aquí"

"¡Hay que reconocer que es una excelente idea!" -la felicitó la otra científica, feliz de poder volver a su tiempo mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

"Pues empezemos desde ya mismo" -sugirió Mirai incorporándose de la mesa.

"Vaya, si hasta parece que tienes mas ganas tú de que nos vayamos que nosotros mismos" -mencionó Bulma con curiosidad.

"Es lo mejor para todos" -sentenció su gemela sin vacilar.

"Pero antes de empezar, ¿Trunks y Goten donde están?" -preguntó la más joven.

"Están buscando a Milk" -respondió enseguida su clon de mayor edad.

"¿Milk está viva?" -preguntó Bulma con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

"Realmente no lo sé. Desapareció hace mucho tiempo y nunca más la volví a ver" -mencionó con un dejo de tristeza.

"Vaya, que lástima. Ojalá puedan encontrarla. Les dejaré pizzas a los niños en la mesa para que coman cuando lleguen. Quizás a que hora lleguen" -refunfuñó molesta.

"Déjalos mujer, llevan sangre saiyajin así que nada les puede pasar" -dijo Vegeta sacando a relucir el orgullo por su raza una vez más.

"Lo sé, pero deben seguir reglas porque también son mitad humanos" -argumentó su esposa.

"Deberían tener celulares, así los podrías llamar" -le aconsejó Mirai Bulma.

"¿Saiyajines usando celulares? Son tan brutos que los vivirían rompiendo" -se rió Bulma mirando a Vegeta.

"Bah, lo que pasa es que los humanos hacen cosas para niñitas de kinder, apenas las tocas y se rompen" -zanjó Vegeta.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

El príncipe se fue a dormir mientras ambas científicas se dirigían al laboratorio de esta Capsule Corp. A pesar de todas las discusiones anteriores, el consejo que le dio Mirai Bulma para que hablase con Vegeta, le había quitado a la menor esa intensa rabia interior que sintió contra su clon. La tensión que hubo antes se disipó completamente. Incluso había logrado llegar a comprenderla. Ahora las dos se unirían en un trabajo para el bien común y así podría por fin regresar a su propia época.

Así, llegaron al laboratorio que ocupaba el mismo lugar que tenía en la corporación del tiempo presente.

Mirai Bulma fue a buscar las herramientas con las que trabajaba, pero un inoportuno y maldito mareo la atacó haciéndola trastabillar. Cayó de bruces de manera peligrosa pero por suerte alcanzó a afirmarse con las manos en el suelo, impidiéndose darse un golpe fuerte.

"Por la mierda, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?" -maldijo mentalmente la mayor.

La clon menor quedó muda de la impresión. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su colega científica de mayor edad se rompería la cara contra el suelo.

Sin perder un solo segundo, corrió presurosa a ayudar a su clon y con prestancia la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

"Eh, sí. No fue nada" -le bajó el perfil grave a su caída.

"¿Segura?" -preguntó la joven Bulma.

"Sí" -se limitó a responder ella.

Pasado el susto inicial Bulma respiró tranquila al ver que realmente estaba bien. Era una suerte que el accidente no hubiera pasado a mayores... pero... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando, buscando respuesta a la causa de aquel infortunio, su mente comenzó a juzgar la situación.

"¿Por qué casi te caes?"

"Me tropecé" -dio enseguida la primera excusa que pensó su mente. Sabía muy bien lo vivaz que podía llegar a ser su clon y si no inventaba algo pronto podría sacar conclusiones que no debía sacar por nada del mundo.

"Qué extraño, no te ví tropezar con nada... más bien me pareció un mareo" -acotó ella.

Mirai Bulma divagó rápidamente en su mente cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Evidentemente su clon se había dado cuenta que no había tropezado con nada y si le reafirmaba lo mismo le generaría sospechas. Le diría que no se dio ni cuenta que pasó, eso sería lo mejor para alejar sospechas.

"En realidad no sé qué me paso... pienso que me tropecé pero realmente no sé" -terminó murmurando para sí misma.

"Pues a mí me pareció claramente que te dio un mareo... ¿Pero por qué te dio ese mareo?" -preguntó la joven con suspicacia.

"Cansancio" -sentenció ella rápidamente para cortar cualquier duda.

Bulma la miró sin cambiar su aguda mirada.

"No te preocupes, es sólo cansancio" -repitió sacando a relucir al máximo sus dotes de actriz para disimular de la mejor manera posible.

Bulma pensó en dejarlo pasar y no hacer mayor problema, pero su sexto sentido femenino le indicó que algo no encajaba con la explicación de la mujer. Definitivamente que se mareara era algo completamente anormal en ella. Una mujer acostumbrada a viajar en naves, en motos, hasta en una nave espacial a toda velocidad... pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones sintió mareos así... la única vez en su vida que había sentido mareos había sido cuando... su mente tembló con la respuesta que sus neuronas habían encontrado... sí, la única vez en que había sentido mareos fue... cuando esperaba a Trunks...

La idea sacudió sádicamente su mente y su corazón acusó el golpe acelerando los latidos que golpeaban intensamente su pecho.

¿Acaso Mirai Bulma estaba...? ... No, no podía ser... su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sí, claramente eso debía ser. Decidida a proseguir su trabajo y no darle más importancia caminó un poco, pero aunque intentó evitar pensar más en aquello no pudo lograrlo. Se detuvo nuevamente y su mente no dejaba de torturarla acosándola incansablemente con la misma idea... si ella había hecho el amor con Vegeta perfectamente podría haber quedado embarazada... Sintió una cruel punzada que atravesó su corazón...

Pero no esperaría que su alma siguiera sufriendo con aquellos tortuosos pensamientos... haría directamente su pregunta, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La reacción que tuviera le indicaría el verdadero estado de su clon mayor. Sin rodeos, la encararía directamente y su reacción le señalaría la verdad. Sí, eso era lo mejor. A pesar del miedo que le causaba oír la respuesta debía arriesgarse a escucharla o sino no podría estar tranquila.

"¿Estás embarazada, cierto?" -preguntó con una voz tan firme que ni siquiera ella sabía como pudo salir así de firme, si por dentro su alma estaba temblando completamente.

Las pupilas de Mirai Bulma saltaron con la pregunta y sus labios se apretaron instantáneamente. Un doloroso nudo sintió en su garganta y tragó saliva para deshacerlo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener la sorpresa para no indicarle a su clon que estaba en lo correcto. El más mínimo error la delataría. El corazón no dejaba de golpear su pecho y sintió como la respiración se le cortaba cual sentenciado a la horca. Todas estas reacciones fueron tan rápidas pero tan intensas que se manifestaron en tan sólo un par de segundos. No podía perder más tiempo, debía contestarle enseguida. Su silencio la terminaría por delatar.

Una sonrisa forzada pero convincente apareció en su rostro. No le agradaba mentirle pero ahora debía hacerlo mejor que nunca antes en su vida.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" -sonrió para bajarle el perfil a la seria pregunta.

"No me respondas una pregunta con otra" -cortó Bulma con total decisión.

Mirai Bulma borró su sonrisa y acentuó su mirada.

"Respóndeme lo que te pregunte" -exigió la joven una vez más con voz calmada a pesar de la tormenta que se estaba desatando en su interior.

"Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada. ¿De dónde rayos sacas eso?" -contestó mezclando enojo y nerviosismo. Pero conminó al primero a prevalecer sobre el segundo porque le resultaba mucho más útil el enojo que los nervios.

"¿Pues de dónde crees tú? Si te acostaste con mi esposo perfectamente pudiste quedar embarazada" -espetó llevando sus manos a la cadera.

"Estás loca. Me largo de aquí, no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo algo tan inverosímil" -debía cerrar el asunto de inmediato o se daría cuenta.

Mirai Bulma se dio vuelta para marcharse pero la más joven la tomó de su muñeca con firmeza.

"¿Te cuidaste cuando te acostaste con Vegeta?" -la pregunta fue tan excesivamente directa que la mayor sintió como se estremeció su corazón.

"Sí" -respondió sin vacilar clavándole sus ojos, disimulando perfectamente su nerviosismo.

"Le preguntaré a Vegeta a ver si me dice lo mismo" -se dio media vuelta para hacer lo antes dicho.

"Espera" -esta vez fue Mirai Bulma quien la detuvo tomándola por su brazo. Bulma volteó nuevamente y ambas miradas chocaron una contra la otra. "No le preguntes nada que las cosas se pondrán peor... tienes razón, no nos cuidamos. No usó condón ni yo tampoco tomé píldoras" -el lamento en su voz fue indudable.

Ahora fue la mirada de la más joven la que osciló. Cerró los puños maldiciendo haber insistido en saber la verdad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente obstinada? ¿tanto le costaba seguir su camino e ignorar ese puto mareo? Se arrepintió sinceramente de ser así de curiosa... quizás sino hubiera insistido, nada habría pasado y podría seguir igual de feliz como lo estaba siendo con Vegeta...

Pero ya de nada servía arrepentirse... lo hecho, hecho estaba y el tiempo no se podía volver atrás. Ahora debía afrontar la situación que ella misma buscó.

"De mujer a mujer te lo pregunto y quiero que seas sincera pues si estás embarazada tarde o temprano me enteraré. Me quedaré acá los nueve meses si es necesario hasta que se te note la barriga. Es mejor que me lo digas de una vez"

Mirai Bulma bajó ligeramente su vista al piso con el ceño fruncido. Luego alzó su vista para ver a su gemela directamente.

Ambas suspiraron y el aire se encargó de mezclar el sonido de sus respiraciones transformando aquel sonido compuesto en sólo uno. Nuevamente una tensa e indescriptible situación las enfrentaba.

Finalmente, tras una larga pausa en que intercambiaron profundas miradas, Mirai Bulma soltó la respuesta que inevitablemente cambiaría sus destinos para siempre.

"Sí, estoy embarazada"

Continuará.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

hola! como reaccionara Gohan con la confesion de Videl? ella intentara algo mas? Gohan respondera?

que pasara con los chicos y su busqueda de Milk?

Y lo mas importante...Bulma joven finalmente se ha enterado de la verdad. Que debe hacer Bulma? callar el embarazo de mirai bulma o contarle la verdad a Vegeta? El final de esta historia depende exclusivamente de la decision que tome Bulma. Espero sus sugerencias ;D

tb quiero dar mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todas las que se dan el tiempo de dejar un review pues este fic es para ustedes y es por ustedes por quienes escribo, asi que muchas gracias a todas ustedes ^^ y tb quiero agradecer especialmente a Vladlover porque su frase de que los hijos pagan los pecados de los padres que me dejo en un review me encanto y por eso la use aqui en este capitulo.

A Any por dejarme siempre reviews tan extensos y recordarme este fic pero siento decirte que Mirai Bulma SI esta embarazada, no es un error de menopausia como ya me has dicho varias veces xD ah y a la hija de Trunks y Nenis le puse tu nombre en tu honor ;D

Y tambien a mi gran amiga Solci (alias Ken-Trunks) por ser tan estupenda amiga, te quiero muchisimo niña =]

Y aviso que ya se acerca el gran final, creo que tres capitulos mas y esta historia termina (por fin xD)

Cuidense y exito en todo


	28. Capítulo 28: Revelación

hola! espero que todas esten muy bien, he estado muy ocupado este tiempo y con un torbellino que azota mi vida pero aqui estoy publicando de nuevo despues que una gran amiga me obligara a escribir xD Quizas tenga algunos errores que luego con mas tiempo corregire pero nada importante, asi que espero que les guste esta capitulo y sino echen la culpa a mi amiga xD

se cuidan ;D

Capítulo 28: Revelación

"Sí, estoy embarazada"

Aquellas dolorosas palabras se clavaron cuales dagas en mi corazón. Mi mente trata de mascullar todo lo que significaban esas palabras, mientras un shock mental atraviesa mi cerebro como una malévola estaca.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... ¿Por qué siento que me estoy muriendo?... ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón que parece que va a reventar?

Las malditas palabras rebotan una y otra vez en mi mente atrevesando cada rincón de mi cerebro sin poder evitarlo. Me dan ganas de suspirar una y otra vez sin parar... el dolor tan punzante que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho me esta quemando el alma.

¿Por qué se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas? ¿por qué siento esta tremenda presión en mi pecho?

Está embarazada... y me duele tanto creerlo. ¿Por qué me duele tanto aceptarlo? ... Ya había aceptado lo que había pasado entre ella y Vegeta... ya sentía que lo había superado... pero esto... esto es tan duro... es tan duro que no hay forma de poder explicarlo...

Ya había superado lo que pasó entre Vegeta y ella... ¿pero cómo asimilar que tenga un hijo con ella? ¿Cómo aceptar que será padre nuevamente con otra mujer antes que conmigo?

Los malditos pensamientos no dejan de torturar mi cerebro. Tantas cosas inundan mi mente. Por un momento siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. Nunca pense que los pensamientos pudieran doler tanto... pero así es... los pensamientos duelen... duele pensar. Duele asimilar todo esto... duele aceptar la cruda realidad. Otra vez suspiro... ¿¡por qué? ¿¡por qué duele tanto maldición!

Cierro los ojos... como si hacerlo me pudiera llevar fuera de esta realidad. Los mantengo cerrados abrigando una mínima y absurda esperanza en mi corazón... tal vez al abrirlos nuevamente me daría cuenta de que sólo es una pesadilla... pero sonrió tristemente al comprender que mi mente intenta negar la realidad... sé perfectamente que negar la realidad sería mejor que aceptarla. Negarla sería la solución para no sentir tanto dolor... ese dolor que me está carcomiendo... que me está destrozando cada célula...

Pero no puedo huir del dolor... porque está allí presente recorriendo todo mi ser. No puedo escapar de él porque existe aunque no quiera aceptarlo... no puedo escapar de mis pensamientos. No puedo inventarme un mundo falso sólo para evitar esta maldita realidad.

Por mucho que sienta que mi alma se destroza más con esto... debo dar el primer paso... aceptar el dolor... aceptar la maldita realidad que me está consumiendo.

Como si suspirar me ayudara en esa labor lo hago repetidas veces... y por fin mi mente procesa que definitivamente mi clon está esperando un hijo. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya sin esperanzas de que todo esto fuera una pesadilla... ya había dado el primer paso... aceptarlo.

Ahora quedaba dar el segundo... asimilarlo.

¿Qué dirá Trunks cuando se enteré? ¿Qué pensara cuando sepa que va a tener un hermano engendrado por otra mujer?

Un nuevo suspiro lastimero suelta mi cuerpo. La felicidad que estaba sintiendo con Vegeta se borró de un segundo a otro. Ya no sé ni siquiera que debo sentir o como debo reaccionar. Quiero llorar y llorar sin parar, me siento tan absolutamente decepcionada. Me siento morir en vida.

Mis ojos se posan en los de ella y doy otro suspiro. Miro su vientre y siento como la envidia me corrompe y arde en mi interior. Como me gustaría ser yo la que esperase mi segundo hijo y no ella... No ella porque no debía ser así... yo soy la mujer de Vegeta, yo soy la que debería tener un hijo suyo... ¡No ella maldición! ¡No ella!

El maldito rencor que brota me está corrompiendo y la frustración arde recorriendo todas mis venas. Siento como la sangre aumenta su presión con descontrol. Siento como mi tristeza comienza a transformarse en rabia. Siento como mi sangre empieza circular con más fulgor a través de mis venas y me suplica porque descargue la intensa furia que estoy sintiendo. Soy como un volcán que necesita explotar... pero no, ¿para qué? ¿Qué saco con pelear si ya le dije todo lo que debía decirle antes?

Doy un profundo respiro para tranquiliarme y siento como mi furia se apacigua paulatinamente para ser reemplazada nuevamente por la tristeza.

Mis ojos se ponen lagrimosos... veo su faz y noto su evidente preocupación. Clavó mis ojos restregándole solamente con ellos mi tremenda tristeza.

* * *

"Lo siento... no quería que te enterases" -musitó Mirai Bulma bajando su voz apesadumbrada.

"Que más da. Ahora ya lo sé" -respondió la más joven tras una larga pausa.

"Si quieres recriminarme... puedes hacerlo"

La más joven formó una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

"¿Para qué? ¿Qué saco ya? ¿Ganaré algo? Nada. Nada de nada. Además estás embarazada. No voy a pelear con una embarazada" -terminó ironizando. La situación era propicia para ello.

Mirai Bulma se sorprendió con la reacción de su clon. Esperaba que su manera de reaccionar fuera mucho más agresiva... mucho más descontrolada... pero no. De hecho se veía extrañamente tranquila... evidentemente molesta pero tranquila después de todo. Una mujer embarazada de su esposo estaba justo en frente, pero la joven permaneció calmada. Una vez más se comprobaba que las reacciones podían ser tan diferentes como impredecibles.

Mientras tanto, a la más joven le llegó otra idea atacando su mente. La inolvidable pelea que ambas tuvieron cuando recién había llegado a este futuro surgió en su cerebro.

Claro... ahora recordaba bien que Mirai Bulma le había dicho que ella tenía que luchar por Vegeta por una razón muy importante... ahora todo quedaba claro... esa razón era su embarazo.

"¿Por eso en la primera discusión que tuvimos querías luchar por Vegeta verdad? Porque querías darle un padre a tu hijo. El padre que Mirai Trunks no tuvo" -transformó en palabras la deducción que había sacudido antes su mente.

Mirai Bulma dio un leve respingo por lo sorpresiva que había sido la pregunta y la herramienta que llevaba en la mano se remeció siguiendo el compás impuesto por el involuntario respingo.

"Sí... -confirmó tras unos cuantos segundos- por eso estaba tan decidida. Mi embarazo era lo que no te dije y que callé esa vez"

Bulma permaneció en silencio tras su respuesta, lo cual conminó a la mayor a proseguir:

"Ahora ya sabes la verdad... y comprenderás porque lo mejor para todos es que te mantengas en silencio" -pidió con voz sufriente.

La menor parpadeó sumamente sorprendida. La idea de guardar el secreto golpeó su mente de una manera tan fuerte que la confundió por un largo instante. El proceso mental que estaba desarrollándose en su cabeza parecía un verdadero torbellino. Su vista perdida daba prueba de ello, hasta que finalmente su mirada se agudizó nuevamente.

"¿Callarlo? ¿Cómo quieres callar algo así?" -protestó con decidora vehemencia. "No puedo ocultarle algo tan grande a Vegeta. Si esto nos separa pues que así sea. No voy a poder vivir en mi tiempo pensando en que a Vegeta le estoy ocultando algo tan grande. Me carcomería la conciencia"

Mirai Bulma miró hacia un costado y se mordió una parte del labio inferior a causa de la frustración. Precisamente esa era la respuesta que no quería oír.

"Es lo mejor para todos... para ti, para mí, pero por sobre todas las cosas... para tu Trunks también será lo mejor" -insistió dirigiendo nuevamente sus ojos a la mirada de su joven clon, la que respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Lo mejor es mentir? Yo no lo creo. No creo que lo mejor sea mentir" -contrarrestó ella.

"No es mentir. No le estás mintiendo... digamos que... sólo le estás ocultando algo" -intentó alivianar las cosas aunque ni ella misma sonó convencida de sus propias palabras.

La más joven sonrió con disgusto.

"Vamos, lo que dices es un disfraz. Ocultar algo tan grande para mí es igual que mentir. No voy a ocultarle algo así" -sentenció casi sin esperar.

"Entonces medita bien lo que harás" -le advirtió Mirai Bulma también sin esperar. "Cuando Vegeta se entere, ¿qué reacción crees que tendrá?"

La más joven permaneció callada un largo momento, mientras Mirai Bulma compartía su mutismo mirándola a los ojos. El silencio impuesto pareció volverse aún más vigoroso, inundando el ambiente de misterio por la respuesta que vendría. Como si la tensión no fuese suficiente un recóndito y lastimero aullido de un perro se perdía en las afueras de la corporación.

Justo cuando Mirai Bulma hablaría para deshacer la pesada tensión del aire la respuesta de la menor llegó:

"Sabré la reacción de Vegeta cuando se lo diga" -afirmó con seguridad, denotando que se lo diría de cualquier manera.

"¿Estás segura?" -titubeó la voz de la mayor. "Es mejor que no lo hagas. Tu hijo sufrirá mucho al enterarse de esto. Puedes incluso perder a Vegeta... ¿te das cuenta de eso?"

Bulma calló pero esta vez solo por un breve momento.

"Si pierdo a Vegeta... que así sea"

Mirai Bulma quedó muda. Conocía lo terca que podía llegar a ser y convencerla en este momento le costaría sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sino es que incluso más. Y por lo decidido que lucía su semblante este no era el instante adecuado para hacerlo... tendría que esperar otro momento más propicio.

Entretando, la mirada de la joven se dirigió a la primera máquina del tiempo... la originaria de su condena. Todo había pasado por esa maldita máquina del tiempo. Si tan sólo Vegeta nunca hubiera viajado a este puto futuro toda esta lamentable situación se habría evitado... cerró sus puños con fuerza al pensarlo... Pero los volvió a relajar cuando recordó que sin esa máquina ella hubiera vivido el mismo destino que la científica mayor... paradójicamente aquella máquina del tiempo había sido una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo.

"En fin... con esto comprenderás que no tengo ningunas ganas de trabajar en las máquinas del tiempo. Lo dejamos para otro día" -su voz sonó tan apagada que parecía que todo su ánimo se lo succionó de cuajo un maligno súcubo.

"Piénsalo, porfavor. Será lo mejor para los dos. Mi bebé sólo me necesita a mí. Es más adelante cuando ya tenga conciencia que un padre se hace importante, pero por mientras tu Trunks necesita a Vegeta mucho más que mi bebé"

Bulma no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola con sus propios pensamientos. El silencio se adueño espectralmente del ambiente... esta vez sólo ellas dos eran las dueñas de la verdad... Videl ya no sería un problema. No había nadie que las pudiera delatar... la tristeza fue la única testigo.

Bulma avanzó por el lúgubre pasillo sin ánimo de nada... sólo quería dormir y ojalá poder olvidarse de todo. Que le hubiese dado una amnesia en este caso hubiera sido casi una bendición. Llegó al cuarto que compartía con Vegeta, abrió la puerta y procedió a desvestirse para colocarse el pijama. Terminado el proceso abrió las frazadas para colarse al lado de su esposo, quien dormía profundamente o al menos eso parecía.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando le dijera que iba a ser padre con otra mujer? Al imaginar su reacción toda la determinación que había sentido antes se desvaneció como un globo que se escapa de las manos.

* * *

"Te amo con toda mi alma"... una y otra vez aquellas palabras se repetían acosando la perturbada mente del semisaiya con la declaración de Videl. La confusión dominó su ser, sin saber que pensar, que decir o como reaccionar. Como suele pasar, la negación apareció como primer recurso. Tenía que ser un error. Sí, claro. Estaba confundida... eso era... claro que eso debía ser.

"Videl..." -a pesar de sus temblorosos labios, pudo articular su nombre con firmeza. "Yo creo... yo creo que estás confundida"

Para extrañeza de Gohan, Videl dio un suspiro y sonrió. Al parecer estaba esperando una respuesta de ese tipo.

"No, no lo estoy. Mis sentimientos no están confundidos... sé perfectamente lo que siento y sé que te amo con todo mi corazón" -fue la absoluta y decidida respuesta.

"Es que... no puede ser" -intentó negarlo nuevamente con voz oscilante. Por un momento pareció ser un tartamudo.

"Si que puede ser... sé que es difícil de aceptarlo y sé que es difícil que lo asimiles tan rápido... pero creéme... es así... no puedo evitarlo... simplemente te amo"

Gohan permaneció en silencio tragando saliva con dificultad. La seguridad que desplantaba la clon de su novia del presente lo dejo perplejo. Ya no podía insinuarle que era una confusión... la seguridad que tenía era irrechazable y omnipotente.

El hijo de Milk parpadeaba una y otra vez de manera constante, demostrando los nervios que querían librarse del cuerpo por algún lado. Parpadeó tantas veces que hasta pareció ser un tic nervioso.

"Te amo Gohan y me alegro de que ahora ya esté todo claro" -un suspiro de alivio surgió de su pecho. La carga que había llevado en su interior por fin había sido liberada.

El joven bajó su mirada para meditar lo que recién había sucedido. Canalizar las ideas de una manera apropiada le estaba resultando difícil. Más difícil que cualquier ejercicio matemático que le haya tocado resolver en su universidad. Tras un tiempo pensando volvió a alzar su mirada para mirar directamente a la clon de su novia.

"Sabes, todavía me rehuso a creerlo. Recién me dijiste "ahora ya está todo claro" e iba a protestar, te iba a decir que a lo mejor no es así... ahí se nota que sigo tratando de negarlo"

"Te comprendo. Tienes que asimilarlo. Tómate un respiro y piénsalo bien. Me imagino lo difícil que es para ti" -su tono de voz sonó dulcemente comprensivo, sorprendiendo al chico, quien volvió a enmudecer sintiendo como una tormenta de pensamientos se desataba dentro de su mente.

"No te pido que seas mi novio... sé que es imposible... La verdad sólo quería desahogar este nudo que estaba sintiendo atorado en la garganta... necesitaba desatarlo... necesitaba decirte lo que siento por ti porque sino lo hacía me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida de no haberlo hecho" -dio un profundo suspiro de regocijante alivio.

El corazón de Gohan sintió como se derretía solamente con mirarla. Todo en ella era exquisito... su forma de hablar, su suave tono de voz, sus gestos, su expresividad corporal... tenía absolutamente todo... lo que había hecho que se enamorase de la Videl del presente... también lo tenía ella.

"... Entiendo" -musitó Gohan con un rostro que mezclaba preocupación y seriedad al sentir como su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo algo que él mismo no podía comprender, por lo difícil que le resultaba descifrar aquella sensación.

Al notar la preocupación en los ojos del chico la doctora por un momento sintió que no debió habérselo confesado... pero lo hecho hecho estaba y por esta vez sería egoísta... necesitaba decírselo de cualquier forma porque sino lo que llevaba en su interior le terminaría explotando por dentro, dañándola de una forma invisible pero letal. Pero no quería que algo que se suponía lindo como debía ser una declaración se transformara en algo desagradable, así que sin dudarlo haría algo para remediar aquello.

"¡Pero ey!" -exclamó llamando la atención de su amor imposible. "¡Anímate! No lo dije para que te pusieras así ni para que te preocuparas... te lo dije sólo porque necesitaba decírtelo. Nada más. No te preocupes por favor, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada y sé que lo nuestro sería imposible. Así que anímate, ¿vale?" -le pidió con una sonrisa cómplice.

El hijo mayor de Goku enfocó sus ojos en los de ella y vió el destello luminoso que brotaba a través de ellos. No le estaba pidiendo nada... no lo estaba presionando con nada... solamente le había dicho que lo amaba dejando fluir el verdadero sentir que yacía en su corazón. Sí, tenía razón... por ella tendría que animarse.

"De acuerdo" -sonrió complementando su respuesta. "¿Te llevo a casa?"

"Sí, por favor" -le pidió mientras sus ojos intensificaban aún más su brillo.

De esta manera, Gohan la tomó en sus brazos y pudo sentir como una extraña energía recorría su corazón haciendo que diera latidos llenos de emoción. Los nervios estaban consumiendo su piel a la vez que sus poros despedían un sudor cálido de nerviosismo. Algo hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma al tenerla tan cerca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía asi?

Videl, entretanto, se sentía encantada al estar sujeta en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Era tan tierno, tan sencillo, tan inocente... tan tímido y tan bueno de corazón. Era un encanto de hombre. Por eso precisamente se había enamorado de él. Todo había comenzado aquella vez en que Mirai Gohan la había salvado de una muerte segura y había concluido con su clon del tiempo presente. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Ambos Gohan eran demasiado parecidos y estar entre los brazos de él, mirando las estrellas, viendo como aquellos cabellos se movían al ritmo que el viento imponía, le removió todo su ser. Su faz tan hermosa. Sus ojos brillantes. Su fibroso pecho... sin poder evitarlo se acurrucó como si fuera una bebé entre sus brazos... no quería pensar nada más... sólo disfrutar esa inmensa sensación de tranquilidad que él era capaz de traspasarle. Aunque no pudiera estar mucho tiempo así... lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Tras la catarsis de volar sintiendo los corazones del otro ansiándose, el joven descendió y con sumo cuidado puso a Videl en tierra, dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

"Bueno ha sido un gusto enseñarte a volar... lo pasé muy bien -murmuró con evidente nerviosismo, todavía pensando en la confesión que antes había recibido- ... Cuídate mucho, por favor. Adiós Videl"

"Hasta pronto... Gohan" -contestó ella con emocionada voz.

Emocionada porque hubiese querido besarlo con toda el alma. Despedirse del hombre que amaba como realmente quería. Era muy hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo... pero también una maldición... era una maldición tener tan cerca al hombre que amaba y no poder tenerlo realmente. Resultaba muy difícil estar cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Tan cercanos pero tan distantes a la vez, en una mezcla de cosas tan dispares y diferentes que parecían no poder mezclarse... pero lamentablemente si se podían mezclar... convirtiéndolo en un doloroso amor.

* * *

Los pequeños levitaron para salir del cementerio y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal. No había nadie, así que sin siquiera pensarlo llamaron con una exclamación a ver si alguien salía. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque se asomó un hombre de mediana edad, con un pronunciado y cuidado bigote. Portaba un uniforme azul que indicaba que se trataba de un guardia.

"¿Qué pasa chiquitines? ¿No deberían estar con mami en casa?" -se burló el guardia al ver al par de mocosos.

"Mire señor, no nos trate de chiquitines porque eso nos molesta" -le advirtió Trunks con voz grave e imitando la mirada asesina de su padre.

El guardia frunció el ceño sorprendido con la seriedad del pequeño.

"Bueno" -asintió él sin darle mayor importancia. "¿Qué se les ofrece a estas horas? El cementerio ya está cerrado"

"Lo sabemos, es sólo que queremos encontrar pistas de una mujer... sí, ya sabemos lo díficil que es -se adelantó Trunks a la evidente protesta que haría el guardia- pero no es una mujer común y corriente.

El guardia alzó una ceja al escuchar eso de que no era una mujer común y corriente, ¿en qué se diferenciaría a las demás?

"Bueno yo sólo hago guardia nocturna así que no tengo idea de quienes vengan en el día, eso sin contar que tampoco hay registro de visitantes y además son tantos que dudo que alguien pueda reconocer a alguien entre tantas personas" -argumentó el guardia con seguridad.

La faz de Goten lució su decepción.

"Pero a lo mejor el viejo Ben sabe algo, tiene muy buena memoria y siempre se pone a hablar con gente para matar el tiempo. A lo mejor sabe algo, aunque no creo. Pero de todas formas si quieren lo puedo llamar"

"¡Sí! por favor señor, ¡se lo agradeceríamos muchísimo!" -suplicó Goten poniendo la cara más tierna que podía dar.

"Vale, esperénme un momento y ya vengo" -acto seguido, el guardia se perdió por el fondo para ir a buscar a su compañero.

"¿Crees que él sepa algo Trunks?" -preguntó el de cabellos negros con incredulidad.

"Pues es mejor intentarlo que no" -aseguró el cuestionado aunando optimismo.

Así, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegó el guardia de mayor edad. Se asomó hasta la entrada dejando ver claramente su marchito rostro a través de la reja.

"¡Hola! señor perdone las molestias, pero mire, en el patio número cinco hay dos tumbas, una de alguien que se llamó Goku y otro que se llama Gohan. Ambas están muy bien cuidadas comparadas a las otras. Sé que es díficil pero me gustaría prreguntarle si por casualidad sabe quien ha ido a esas tumbas"

El hombre se masajeó la barbilla invocando recuerdos. Tras un minuto de completa tranquilidad, repentinamente chascó sus gruesos dedos para expresar la llegada de un importante recuerdo.

"Sí, claro que lo sé. De hecho jamás me olvidaría de una mujer así porque venía tooodos los días para acá. Tenía su cara totalmente demacrada, como si tuviera muchos más años de los que tiene. Antes venía todos los días al cementerio y por eso un día me atreví a conversar con ella, era muy amable, pero con el paso del tiempo sus visitas cada vez se hicieron menos frecuentes. De hecho la última vez que vino fue hace como dos meses. Desde entonces nunca más la ví"

Ambos niños abrieron sus ojos con la sorpresa adueñada totalmente de ellos.

"¿Demacrada?" -preguntó el mayor todavía con la boca abierta.

"Sí, como si estuviera enferma o algo así. Parece que la muerte de ellos le afectó muchísimo"

Ambos niños pusieron caras afligidas.

"¿Me puede describir a esa mujer por favor?" -preguntó Trunks.

"Te puedo describir algo aún mejor... es de piel blanca, cabello negro, pelo recogido en una coleta, de estatura mediana... de hecho connversé con ella varias veces y también sé como se llama..." -terminó dejando un voluntario suspenso.

"¿¡Cómo se llama?" -preguntaron los dos niños totalmente desesperados.

El guardia guardó silencio mientras llevaba una mano a su bolsillo y de allí sacó un cigarrillo como si fuera el dueño del tiempo, disfrutando a fondo las ansias de los mocosos. Sacó el encendedor y prendió su cigarrillo dando una intensa bocanada hasta sentir el calor del humo recorriendo toda su zona respiratoria.

"¡No nos haga sufrir más!" -exclamó Goten sin poder contener las ansias.

El guardia sonrió y finalmente dijo el nombre que tanto ansiaban escuchar los chicos:

"Se llama Milk"

Los chicos quedaron tan sorprendidos que todos los músculos de su cuerpo detuvieron sus movimientos, incluyendo hasta a sus mismísimos corazones. Ese nombre se había convertido en lo más ansiado, lo más buscado y escucharlo fue sentir una corriente llena de felicidad atravesándolos de pies a cabeza. Las pistas que tanto habían buscado y todo el esfuerzo puesto en ello finalmente hahbían dado resultado.

"¡Es mi mamá!" -exclamó Goten reaccionando por fin de la impresión. Sin duda que en ese momento él era la persona más feliz que estaba pisando el planeta.

"¡Sí Goten!" -Trunks se sintió inmensamente feliz por su amigo también y con ganas de compartir su felicidad lo rodeo con un brazo en un abrazo del más puro compañerismo.

"¿Sabe dónde encontrarla?" -preguntó el pequeño de cabellos violetas.

El hombre negó con su cabeza, para después complementar su respuesta con su ronca voz.

"No, pero supongo que debe vivir por acá cerca. O al menos vivía. Porque antes venía todos los días para acá, asi que de muy lejos no debe ser" -señaló él. "Me gustaría poder ayudarlos más, pero no tengo más datos de ella. Lo que si les puedo decir nuevamente es que lucía muy demacrada, como si estuviera enferma o algo"

El rostro de felicidad de los niños, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció para dar paso a la preocupación.

"¿Por qué estará así?" -cuestionó el amor más para sí mismo que para Goten.

"Ni idea, sólo espero que esté bien" -respondió él.

"Bueno espero que les haya podido servir de ayuda en algo, lamentablemente no sé más de ella pero repito, tiene que vivir cerca de aquí porque venía todos los días, entonces muy lejos no debe vivir"

"¡Nos ha servido de muchísimo señor! ¡No sabe cuánto!" -exclamó Goten profundamente agradecido. "Con esto al menos ya sabemos que está viva y que debe vivir cerca de aquí" -complementó su comentario dirigiéndole su mirada a Trunks.

"Me alegro mucho de haberles ayudado pequeños. Bueno yo me devuelvo a mi turno que Roberto me está cubriendo. Les deseo suerte niños" -se despidió con un saludo de su mano y volvió a cumplir con el deber.

"Estoy tan feliz Trunks, ahora ya sabemos que está viva" -el hijo de Goku estaba envuelto en un trance de felicidad.

"Bueno Goten... -carraspeó- tengo algunos reparos... si antes venía todos los días pero ahora no viene hace dos meses tiene que haber alguna razón fuerte" -mencionó cambiando su tono de voz antes alegre a uno más amargo.

El moreno se contagió con la preocupación de su amigo y, Trunks, dándose cuenta de ello, sintió que había cometido un error. Pero arreglaría esa equivocación, debía inyectarle nuevas esperanzas a como diera lugar.

"Pero sabes, tienes razón, esta noticia es demasiado buena como para pensar tonterías negativas. ¡Está viva y la encontraremos Goten!" -profirió con una enorme sonrisa llena de resolución.

"¿En serio crees eso amigo?" -preguntó Goten sin estar completamente convencido.

"¡Por supuesto Goten! ¡Así que anímate que la vamos a encontrar!"

"¡Sí! ¡la encontraremos!" -consintió él con otra exclamación aún mas sonora, relleno de nuevos bríos.

"¡Bien Goten! ¡Así se habla! Al menos ya sabemos que vive por acá cerca. Nos tomará tiempo, pero la hallaremos"

"¡Sí! revisaremos todas las casas, pueblos y ciudades cercanas y una por una si es necesario, ¡hasta que la encontremos Trunks!"

"¡Sí! ¡Aunque nos tome muchos días la encontraremos!"

Ambos chicos irradiaban una determinación tan poderosa que, de haber más personas allí, era seguro que aquella enorme resolución se la habrían contagiado a ellas también, de una manera tan enigmática como poderosa.

"Bueno Goten, entonces volvamos a la corporación a comer porque me muero de hambre. Y tenemos que dormir también, necesitaremos toda nuestra energía para continuar la búsqueda mañana"

* * *

Mientras tanto, el hombre más poderoso del universo, seguía sumergido en su divertida misión de decirle a cien chicas que no tenían tetas ni culo. Precisamente había logrado cumplir con la número noventa y una nueve esquivando una furibunda cachetada.

"Uf de la que me salvé" -sonrió Goku feliz. "¡Una chica más y cumplo esta misión! pero para la número cien lo haré con una chica que sea especial, además que así me ahorraré un golpe. No siempre los puedo esquivar y eso que soy rápido, ¡pero las mujeres ofendidas son terribles!" -dijo Goku sorprendido de ello. "Así que mejor la cumpliré con alguien que no me pegue... ya me están doliendo mucho las mejillas" -una lagrimita corrió por su faz. "¡Así que Bulma voy por ti! ¡Como es mi amiga seguro que no me pegara ni nada! ¡Soy un genio!"

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Goku al sentir que cada día era más inteligente.

"¿Pero qué era lo que tenía que decirle? Ah si, claro, ¡que si quiere hacer un trío conmigo y que no tiene tetas ni culo! ¿Aunque mejor le pregunto que significa hacer un trío? Bueno, ya decidiré que le pregunto primero" -se rió Goku feliz recordando a su gran amiga.

Acto seguido, se concentró en sentir el ki de Bulma joven pero como era de suponerse sintió dos ki exactamente iguales. Tendría que elegir una al azar y dejar que la suerte lo ayudará. Sino simplemente volvería a teletransportarse. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo una duda surgió en el hombre más fuerte del universo.

"A lo mejor está con Vegeta... y si llego en un momento inoportuno Vegeta me partirá la madre. Mejor dormiré con la naturaleza de nuevo recordando mis tiempos de niñez. ¡Sí! ¡eso haré! Mañana me teletransportaré entonces. Así que bueno, le preguntaré a Bulma en el amanecer, por ahora tengo mucho sueño así que mañana terminaré estas malditas misiones jeje"

* * *

Así un nuevo día llegó para los valientes guerreros Z. Un amanecer que sería como cualquier otro para cada uno de ellos... excepto para aquella científica que tenía el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos. A duras penas logró conciliar el sueño un par de horas. tantos pensamientos y tantas preocupaciones le habían impedido dormir. Para complicar aún más la situación tendría que disimular toda su pena para que Vegeta no sospechase nada. Pero... ¿cómo iba a poder disimular su deprimente estado de ánimo? ... Era demasiado difícil siquiera intentarlo.

Dio un profundo respiro que pareció azotar su pecho por lo profundo que fue. Sentía una presión en el corazón que parecía emanciparse a través de todo su cuerpo. Se levantó sin querer sentir más esa desagradable sensación... después de todo ella era la gran Bulma Briefs... la que siempre se había sobrepuesto a cualquier cosa que se enfrentase... y esta no podía ser la excepción... a pesar de que le faltasen las fuerzas no podía dejarse desfallecer. Tendría que luchar... como lo había hecho toda su vida.

Tras servir el desayuno y los Z se sentaron listos para engullir la deliciosa comida matinal, a excepción de Goku que todavía dormía como si fuera un oso hibernando, y de Mirai Bulma, quien había dejado una nota avisando que había salido.

"¿Y el señor Goku?" -preguntó Mirai Trunks al recordarlo y no verlo en la mesa.

"Bah, ese tarado debe estar durmiendo después de la misión cabrona que le encomendé" -dijo Vegeta sin demostrar nada, a excepción de un particular brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué misión?" -preguntaron ambos Trunks con curiosidad.

"Ya lo verán, cuando venga ese imbécil que él mismo se los explique" -zanjó vegeta con su locuacidad habitual.

Mientras tanto eso ocurría, la joven de cabellos turquesas dio con la idea que le permitiría distraerse y dejar de torturarse a sí misma con tantas divagaciones.

"Pues ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí unos meses, ¿por qué no vamos de paseo?" -sugirió Bulma, quien no quería dejarse vencer por la tristeza. Y peor aún, si demostraba su real estado de ánimo los Z comenzarían a sospechar y más importante aún, el mismísimo Vegeta, comenzaría a sospechar y eso si que sería grave. Al menos dando un paseo podría aliviar la tremenda carga que llevaba su alma, porque estando en casa sin hacer nada seguramente iba a caer en una inevitable y severa depresión.

Mirai Trunks esbozó enseguida un gesto de aelgre consentimiento a la idea de la más joven de sus madres.

"¡Me parece muy buena idea! No hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir todos adecuadamente"

El príncipe frunció el ceño para luego hacer un gesto de asco hacia su esposa. "No iré a ninguna parte" -sentenció con su acostumbrada manera tajante. "Sé que ese paseo significa pasar a comprar todo tipo de basura a los centros comerciales" -aumentó aún más su gesto de repulsión en la cara.

Mirai Trunks sonrió divertido, sabía que su padre diría algo así.

"Oh vamos papá. Nunca pude compartir un momento así contigo" -intentó motivarlo Mirai Trunks.

"¡Bah! Estuvimos un año encerrados en esa puta habitación del tiempo, ¿para qué mierda quieres más?"

"Sí, pero sólo entrenando, no es que allí hubiera mucho que hacer" -justificó Mirai su petición.

"Sí papá. Además podemos pasar al parque de diversiones" -los ojos de Trunks se iluminaron. "¡Además tu me lo prometiste en el presente!" -exclamó con mucho entusiasmo recordándole aquella promesa.

El príncipe saiya rechistó severamente disgustado.

"Dije que no y punto. No insistan gusanos"

Bulma por un momento sintió desvanecer su tristeza ante el reto que había surgido. Desafiar a Vegeta y subyugar su voluntad de acero era un desafío al que no se resistiría. Lentamente se acercó casi ronroneándole al oído.

"Me lo merezco por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir..." -el excitante susurro simuló ser una corriente eléctrica que recorrió desde su oído hasta llegar al alma del orgulloso saiya. "Además después te lo pagaré..." -si el saiya la hubiera podido desnudar allí mismo lon habría hecho sin perder un solo segundo. Maldita mujer, era el único ser en todo el universo capaz de deshacer una decisión suya con esa facilidad.

Vegeta la miró por el rabillo del ojo y un breve destello en sus ojos dejó ver la respuesta antes de que la dijese.

"Jodida mujer y jodida familia. Está bien, iré insectos. Pero esta será la única vez que haga esto. Y sólo por ti condenada mujer" -sentenció mirando a su esposa, quien sonrió sinceramente como agradecimiento.

Así los Z partieron rumbo al paseo en que posiblemente, durante los meses que Vegeta estaría en el futuro, sería el único momento en que podrían compartir con él, porque el orgulloso príncipe no aceptaría hacerlo nuevamente.

Así, Vegeta y Bulma, en compañía de Mirai Trunks y Nenis y los dos pequeños salieron a pasear por la ciudad en la que sería la única vez en que todos compartirían juntos un paseo. Y a pesar de que el príncipe llevaba una cara de apestado terrible encima... valía la pena de todas maneras.

Tras caminar solo unas cuantas cuadras los pequeños comenzaron a sentir el tedio de hacer algo que no les atraía y Trunks sin esperar preguntó sobre lo que realmente qeurían hacer.

"Oye papá, ¿cuando iremos al parque de diversiones?"

Justo cuando el príncipe iba a responder su hijo del futuro se adelantó respondiéndole a su clon.

"Ah, se me olvido decirte gemelo, acá no hay parque de diversiones..." -una sonrisa maliciosa se forjó en su faz.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo no van a tener parque de diversiones?" -reclamó exasperado hasta la última célula del pie.

"Te recuerdo que acá hubieron androides destruyéndolo todo y eso incluía hasta parques de diversiones, y hasta ahora nadie se ha interesado en reabrir un parque de diversiones aquí"

"¡Pero si eso es lo más importante! ¡Una ciudad sin parque de diversiones no es ciudad!"

"Pues quizás más adelante hagan uno" -le respondió él como consuelo.

"Buuu nosotros vinimos porque creíamos que había parque de diversiones" -reclamó Goten.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que no había parque de diversiones?" -preguntó el Trunks miniatura.

"Porque se me olvido" -señaló Mirai traviesamente con la lengua afuera, mientras Gohan se reía con la mala suerte de los pequeños.

"¡Que lata! Entonces nosotros nos iremos para seguir buscando a Milk"

"No maldito mocoso, te quedas aquí" -sentenció el príncipe sin misericordia, quien a pesar de su indiferencia externa prestaba atención a su alrededor.

"Pero papá, ¿por qué?"

"Porque no voy a ser el único que va a soportar a tu madre probándose toda la tienda durante horas" -sentenció con voz tan malévola que hizo recordar su etapa como Majin.

Ambos niños hicieron tronar y rechinar sus dientes con impotencia.

"Todo por culpa de Mirai Trunks que no nos dijo..." -estaba mascullando su impotencia cuando justo una brillante pero malévola idea azotó su mente. "La maldad de mi papá se me contagió, por algo soy su hijo" -una sonrisa llena de orgullo formaron sus labios.

Había encontrado la forma en que podría vengarse de Mirai... sólo esperaba que su idea resultara excatamente de acuerdo a su plan. Haber conocido al mestro Roshi le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre la vida.

"Jeje, el haber conocido al maestro Roshi me sirvió para aprender algunas cosas que me sirven justo para este momento..." -pensó sin poder contener su sonrisa maliciosa.

De esta manera, el travieso pequeño se dedicó a esperar el instante preciso para cometer su genial idea. Precisamente el instante llegó cuando Nenis y Bulma se posaron fascinadas frente a una vitrina con hermosos vestidos.

Justo cuando una mujer los sobrepasó Trunks hizo la graciosa travesura.

"Oye clon, ¿por qué le mirabas el culo a esa mujer que pasó?" -preguntó el pequeño fingiendo inocencia.

"¿Que yo qué?" -preguntó Mirai sorprendido con la pregunta.

"Eso, ¿por qué le mirabas el culo a esa mujer?" -preguntó Trunks sosteniendo su carita más inocente, como un verdadero angelito.

Nenis, quien se encontraba alucinada viendo un vestido tras aquella vitrina, paró orejas apenas escuchó el comentario del pequeño y se dio media vuelta sin perder un solo segundo dándole una mirada fulminante a su esposo.

"¿Con qué mirándole el culo a otras verdad?" -la cara de asesina no se la quitaba nadie.

"Pe-pero amor, ¡no es verdad!" -alegó Mirai en su defensa.

"¡No te creo! Por algo él lo dice -señaló al Trunks pequeño con su índice- ¡no se lo iba a inventar si es tan sólo un niño!"

"¡Es que no es verdad! Estoy seguro que quiere vengarse por lo del parque de diversiones, es un niño diabólico" -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Descarado!" -exclamó Nenis ofendida. "Todo porque ya no tengo la figura de antes del embarazo... ¡mal hombre!" -espetó haciendo pucheros.

"Pero en mirar no hay engaño" -trató de ayudarlo Gohan al ver que el pobre Mirai estaba en aprietos.

"Eso mismo le diré a Videl cuando volvamos al presente" -mencionó el pequeño Trunks con malicia, orgulloso del problemón que estaba causando.

"¡No, no lo hagas Trunks! Videl se pondrá celosa y tendré problemas" -respondió el hijo de Goku con nerviosismo.

"Como escuché alguna vez, eres dueño de tu silencio y esclavo de tus palabras" -se inmiscuyó Bulma disfrutando la divertida escena.

Mientras Gohan discutía con los niños y Mirai Trunks con su esposa, el príncipe saiya no podía quedarse atrás y también intervino dando su sabia opinión.

"¡Bah! Los ojos son para mirar. Si hay una hembra que está bien buena hay que mirarla, ¿o prefieres que se vuelva maricón?"

"¿¡Qué?" -espetó Bulma interrumpiendo también. "¿O sea que tú también le miras el culo a otras mujeres? ¡No pensé que fueras ese tipo de hombre Vegeta!" -espetó indignada.

"No me interesa ver a ridículas terrícolas" -aseveró el saiya con voz de hierro. "Pero si mi hijo lo hace no veo ningún problema" -zanjó con un semblante que hasta pareció destellar orgullo.

"Ey, ¿pero qué tiene de malo mirar culos? ¿Por qué se ponen así?" -a diferencia de Trunks, Goten preguntó con verdadera inocencia.

"Es normal, también te pasara a ti cuando estes más grande" -contestó Mirai Trunks inconscientemente, lo que incendiaría aún más los ánimos de Nenis.

"¡Ah con que es verdad!" -alegó Nenis al instante.

"¡No amor! Me refería a que es normal que mire el culo de otras mujeres... cuando esté más grande y soltero" -sonrió con nerviosismo al notar que su excusa no era precisamente de lo más convincente.

"Ves, ni tú te crees tu excusa, ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! "¡Hombres! ¡Son todos iguales!"

"Huy amor pero si ni siquiera vi a esa chica amorcito lindo precioso, mi clon quiere vengarse por lo del parque de diversiones"

"Bueno, pero seguramente has visto el trasero de otras, ¿no?"

"Ehhmmm... bueno pero no me culpes amor, si el trasero de las chicas tiene vida propia" -rió con una mano en su nuca sonrojado. "Es algo normal pero ahora sólo tengo ojos para ti" -le dijo mientras le daba un besito calmador.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente porque sintió como su Nenis le daba un codazo.

"¿Con que los culos tienen vida propia no? Mira, mejor déjalo así porque mientras más hablas más la cagas"

"Amor no seas tan celosita, si sabés que te amo sólo a ti" -terminó riéndose Mirai con los celos de su mujer.

"Jum..." -resopló ella sintiendo como su ofuscación se iba calmando poco a poco.

"Además ustedes también miran, ¡no se hagan las que no!" -argumento Mirai Trunks a su favor.

"Bueno puede ser, ¡pero al menos disimulamos!"

"Eso es peorrrr, son hipócritas" -se rió el Trunks mayor de buena gana.

"¡No generalizes amor!" -rechazó ella.

Mientras la discusión sucedía el pequeño Trunks sonreía orgulloso con su gran astucia, mientras le explicaba a Goten el porque se había armado la discusión y que era lo malo de mirar culos ajenos.

De esta forma, a pesar de la poca disposición de Vegeta, los Z pasaron una entretenida pero corta salida. Ni Vegeta ni los niños estaban dispuestos a soportar tanto tiempo en los centros comerciales, así que todos volvieron finalmente a la Capsule Corp.

Sin duda, la que mejor lo había pasado con el paseo había sido la dueña de la idea, la joven Bulma, a quien precisamente le sirvió par adistraerse de todo el drama mental sufrido antes. No obstante, al volver a casa las sombras volvieron a aparecer y tenía que mantener la mente ocupada sino quería volver a deprimirse. Decidida a no dejarse vencer y aprovechando que Mirai Bulma ya estaba en casa, partió a buscarla para seguir trabajando con las máquinas del tiempo y abastecer de energía una con otra.

Cuando ambas ya llevaban un tiempo trabajando en el laboratorio, el saiya también llegó somo si fuera su el jefe que las venía a supervisar.

"Si tan grandes científicas son supongo que terminarán pronto con esto, ¿no mujeres?" -afirmó Vegeta con su acostumbrada impaciencia.

"Esto es mucho más difícil que pelear Vegeta" -aseveró su verdadera mujer.

"Pero aún a pesar de lo difícil que es, sí, terminaremos pronto" -afirmó la mayor con toda seguridad.

Después, sólo sería cosa de esperar el tiempo necesario para que la máquina recargase energía y así, por fin, la hora de partir llegaría... demasiadas desventuras habían pasado ya en este tiempo y la vuelta a casa, sin duda, sería el merecido descanso para recobrarse de aquellas situaciones dolorosas.

La máquina que recibiría la energía parecía brillar esperando a recargarse para devolver a los Z al tiempo que verdaderamente les correspondía y, tras el intenso trabajo que ambas científicas realizarían, finalmente volverían a su verdadero tiempo.

Pero a pesar de estar concentrada trabajando, Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en sí debía o no contarle la verdad a Vegeta... sus ojos estaban opacos de tanto divagar... sin brillo ni ánimo... aunque el príncipe no se percató de ello.

Conforme al ver el empeño que ponían ambas científicas en su trabajo, el saiya perteneciente a la realeza se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero una voz lo detuvo... una voz con un tono que llevaba una carga intrínseca de dolor.

"Vegeta, no podemos irnos todavía" -aseveró aquella voz a la vez que se enderezaba.

El príncipe frunció el ceño como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida.

"¿Qué rayos dijiste? ¿Quieres vacacionar en este tiempo o qué mujer?"

"Hay una razón muy importante por la cual debes quedarte" -musitó Bulma tras un suspiro.

Cuando el ceño del saiya parecía que no podría fruncirse más, se encargó de demostrar lo contrario.

"Pero si tú eras la que más quería irse o no mujer idiota" -cuestionó exasperándose enseguida.

"Hay algo que debes saber..." -murmuró Bulma haciendo caso omiso de lo anterior. Tenía que prepararse para decírselo.

"Détente, no lo hagas" -pidió la mayor con la más absoluta seriedad reflejada en su faz.

Bulma la miró y la absoluta decisión reflejada en sus ojos le hizo ver a su clon que no daría marcha atrás dijese lo que le dijese.

Vegeta seguía sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando.

"Ya déjense de tonterías. Dime de una vez lo que pasa. No puede ser tan grave"

Un prolongado mutismo se hizo en el ambiente hasta que la científica mayor habló nuevamente.

"Bulma, no lo hagas" -le volvió a pedir con temblorosa voz.

"Mereces saberlo Vegeta... -continuó la más joven ignorando a su clon- mereces saberlo porque te amo... y tal como tu no me ocultaste nada yo tampoco quiero hacerlo..."

"Habla" -exigió enseguida el saiya sin dejar de tener sus brazos cruzados.

Bulma respiró profundamente con dolor; giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de la sufriente Mirai Bulma, quien sólo usando su mirada le pedía que no lo hiciera.

Por un momento dudó en si hacerlo o no hacerlo... pero esa vacilación fue de tan sólo un par de segundos. Definitivamente no podría cargar semejante secreto en el presente. No podría cargarlo porque allá le carcomería el alma. Tenía que liberar estas palabras o finalmente sería mucho peor...

"Vegeta..." -una larga pausa se formó, realmente no quería decir esas palabras porque con ellas sentía que todo el dolor explotaría dentro de su cuerpo. Pero si no lo hacía sabía que lo que sentiría su alma después sería incluso peor.

Todo el semblante de Vegeta tomó un cariz que mezcló extrañeza y preocupación. El tono de voz de la mujer salía sufriente... algo malo se avecinaba, su cuerpo se lo dejaba sentir a través de un murmullo que recorría sus células.

Finalmente Bulma dio un último y largo suspiro, botando el aire por la boca. El corazón le dolía mucho más de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Finalmente las palabras pudieron salir a través de sus temblorosos labios.

"Mirai Bulma está embarazada. Serás padre"

Continuará.


End file.
